


Covered in Daydreams

by Komatsu



Series: Separations [1]
Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 187,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komatsu/pseuds/Komatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Ringabel's memories return, they threaten to overwhelm not just him, but the rest of the party as they struggle to keep him sane. Edea makes a decision late one night, one that she hopes will help - only to find it harms them both. But she refuses to regret that decision, as unprepared as they were... not just for that night, but the months that follow. Spoilers for ch 5 and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Without Suppressing Our Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains mentions and vague descriptions of (awkward) sex. All characters are 18 years or older.
> 
> Also contains MAJOR SPOILERS for Ringabel's past (which are revealed in ch 6) and events past chapter 4.
> 
> The major pairing is Ringabel/Edea but it's not meant to be a happily ever after scenario. No easy romance here. Bad decisions, dealing with those, and growing up.

They had been through so much. Heartache and betrayal and the death of so many. They were her precious friends, even Ringabel, and she would do anything to make sure they were safe and as comfortable as their lifestyle and journey could make them.

Anything… at least that's what she wanted to tell herself.

Edea groaned and rubbed a cold towel over her face, especially over her tired, aching eyes. Ringabel's memories were returning full force, and they were overwhelming him - overwhelming them all. There was only so much he could physically take before headaches consumed him and he was lost in a storm of memories. He slept either heavily or not at all, depending on how exhausted he was, and the three of them had spent more than one night trying to keep him stable without resorting to drugs or drink. They worried that his memories might drown out the present, and that he would forget who he was now, and… it seemed as though it would get worse before getting better. 

"Edea?" Agnès asked, yawning. Last night had been another night filled with little sleep, until Ringabel had succumbed to his own exhaustion, head pillowed on Tiz's shoulder. Tiz had then promptly fallen asleep himself, and Agnès and Edea had followed, the four of them waking up in a pile like a bunch of sleepy, cranky kittens.

"I'm fine, Agnès…" Edea replied, yanking a brush through her thick mane of hair. "It's just - how much longer will this be happening?" Ringabel's sanity was on the line, but so was their own. Agnès needed rest, and Airy had been complaining so much lately about all the time spent trying to get some sleep and not awakening crystals, it was maddening. Tiz was running himself ragged by trying to care for them all, and Edea was feeling the pressure of being Ringabel's main anchor.

"You know that he hates it as much as we do," Agnès replied, picking up her own comb to run it through her long locks. "But he's been better, as of late. Perhaps the worst is over."

Edea huffed, disrupting some of the hair that had settled over her face, as she reached for her bow. "I don't know… you know well as I that it's easier said than done, to recover from loss." Loathe as she was to think about it, her death at the hands of a monster he couldn't fight, when he was so in love with her, was killing him inside. And even if she wasn't happy with the idea that he'd witnessed her murder, it wasn't as though she could go back and change the past - she had to deal with it, and felt it was the right thing to help him deal with it as well.

That's what she reminded herself that very evening as Ringabel stretched over her, his sweaty face pressed into her shoulder. Her fingers ran through his damp hair, stroking and petting the sweaty locks as he woke from the nightmarish doze he had been in.

"I'm right here," she reminded him, covering his hand with her own and pulling it up to her neck so that he could feel her heartbeat thundering. "See?" His breathing quieted for a moment as he listened and fully woke.

Tiz hovered in the doorway, having gone to fetch her when Ringabel had started thrashing. Tonight the older man had dozed off, exhausted, but nightmares had affected him badly even still.

"We'll be fine, Tiz," Edea called, and tugged Ringabel closer, hand slipping down to grasp the nape of his neck. "Keep Agnès company, won't you? She'd appreciate it." Ringabel's mass of hair kept her smirk hidden as the other boy flushed and looked away. "It'll be _fine_ ," She repeated. It wasn't as though she were in any danger - it was Ringabel that they were all worried about.

"Sorry," Ringabel mumbled in her ear, and he pulled away long enough to wipe his face with the edge of the blanket that was bundled under them, before rolling over slightly to face the shepherd. "If Edea is here with me tonight, won't that leave Agnès all by herself?" Headachey and stressed he might be, but he was bound and determined to match the pair as much as Edea was. She liked that. "You can't just leave a young lady alone at night! She might get cold. She might get nightmares. Monsters might come out of the closet to assault her and - "

"Alright, I understand," Tiz cut him off with a frown. "But call me if you need anything…"

"We will," Edea promised, waving one hand at him. As soon as the door shut behind him, leaving Ringabel and herself alone in candlelit darkness, she flopped back onto the bed. It was Ringabel's bed, and it smelled like him, but also like sweat and sickness, much to her displeasure. Tomorrow, she thought, they were going to make him do laundry. All the laundry.

Ringabel turned to her, his hand sliding up her hip and bunching up the cloth of her nightgown. "You needn't stay with me tonight, if you wish… I think I'll be alright."

She groaned. "I'm already here. And besides, it'll be nice for those two to be alone, won't it?" They both laughed, breaking the stale quiet of the room. "A nice romantic night, all by themselves…"

"Well, mostly… unless Airy decides to stay in Agnès' room tonight." Ringabel said, and grimaced, his head throbbing at the mention of the fairy. He pushed past it, squeezing Edea's hip. "And? What about us? No romantic night for the two of us?"

She squirmed, and yanked at a strand of his hair. "Oh yeah, Ringabel. You're crying on me and covering me in snot and sweat. How romantic." And he was making her too warm and sweaty too, while he was at it.

The older man flushed, and shifted against her. "W-well, I - I do thank you. For being here."

It was the right thing to do, she reminded herself, and her hand slipped down his neck again, nails trailing against his upper back. "I'm here, so… try to get some rest."

There was some hesitation before he settled back against her, covering her with both himself and the blanket that he tugged over his shoulders. Despite herself, she groaned at the contact, feeling warm and comfortable under him, and her hands wrapped around his slim waist, hooking into the waistband of his sweatpants. At least they were fully clothed, she thought as he nestled his cheek against hers, but that didn't mean she couldn't feel just how warm and solid he was.

"Sleep now?" she murmured, and pressed her nose against his hair.

"Sounds good," he replied, his voice sounding a touch sleepy. She had no doubt he'd wake in the middle of the night, but at least she'd be there if he did, and at least they'd be able to get in some hours of sleep before it happened. She felt just as tired as he looked.

Some hours of sleep would be desperately needed, and Edea woke in the middle of the night when Ringabel cried out her name very close to her ear, startling her. She cradled his face in both of her hands, trying to steady him without waking him up - it was bad to wake up people with nightmares wasn't it? or was that sleepwalking? - and wishing that she had let Tiz stay in the room with them after all. Ringabel was weeping with distress and painful memories, tears rolling down his face and splashing onto hers. The candles had burnt out by now, leaving her with just the moonlight that filtered in through the dusty windows. She could barely see him.

"Ringabel," she said softly, rubbing his swollen cheeks with her thumbs. "Ringabel, wake up. I'm right here. Your angel's right here."

She felt more than saw his eyelashes fluttering, his breath catching as he struggled to pull himself out of the nightmare. She knew from experience that her voice and her touch helped ground him; remind him that the past was just the past. But when he opened his eyes, they were glazed and confused. They met hers, boring into her with a stare that said he didn't know her.

In the next moment he was whispering her name again, looking through her. Sighing, she pressed her lips against his forehead as her heart jumped. He normally didn't do this. "Alternis," she tried. His name, which she would never use unless they were alone. It would be rude otherwise. "Alternis, I'm here."

Some spark of recognition lit in his eyes, and he pulled himself more fully awake, breathing out a heavy sigh and drooping his head down to press their foreheads together. "Edea," he said quietly "I'm sorry."

"I'm here," she repeated, forcing a smile, tired as it was. "Right here, Ringabel." She kissed his cheek. Immediately, she could feel the warmth flood his face as she knew would happen, the embarrassment _really_ waking him.

"I - I thank you. I'm fine now, I think," he said, and she felt him shift away, off of her, rolling to the side. She rolled over to watch him, as his fingers picked at the thin shirt he wore. his chest heaving. "Just - I'm fine."

Adrenaline was still pumping through her veins, so she didn't feel tired anymore… and she kicked at him with some irritation. "Stop saying that. You're hardly fine, are you?" People who were fine didn't have frequent nightmares that left them screaming in despair. They didn't have headaches that knocked them out, or feel nauseated when remembering their past. Ringabel had never been fine. 

He moved his leg away from her. "Alright, I'm not fine," he snapped, and the tone of his voice was so different than usual that she was startled into silence. He seemed to notice. "I… I will be fine," he decided on instead. "With you at my side, I'm certain to be alright in the end."

It wasn't like he wanted to be like this, she reminded herself, and she traced her hand down his top, feeling the sweat and heat. Alternis had always been so touchy about showing any weakness, and that was a trait Ringabel had as well - while he might whine and beg for attention for the smallest of things, he was quick to cover up his real pain, such as when he was sick.

Edea rolled over into him, wrapping an am around his waist. Though she couldn't quite see it, she could feel him tense and jump, his legs shifting nervously even as she slipped one of hers between them. "You'll be fine… someday," she agreed quietly, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. This, he seemed to be fine with, and his hand cautiously came up to thread through her hair. "But until then, why don't I stay here?" Where she was needed.

At least until the lack of sleep got to her, and she threw him out one of the windows. She fantasized briefly of doing so, reminding herself that he had already fallen from Grandship once, so she would have to do it while they were above water, or maybe from the Eschalot. Yeah. A little fall wouldn't kill him, and maybe they could knock all the memories back into his stupid head in one go, instead of waiting for them to come by painfully slowly.

"You're smiling," Ringabel said cautiously.

Whoops. She giggled softly and wiggled against him. "Don't worry. I'm not plotting your demise, Ringabel." Somehow that didn't sound convincing… oh well. "Now are you ready to go back to sleep?"

"I'd rather not," he sighed, and she could feel him grasp her tightly. "Not just yet. It was more intense than usual."

"What was it this time?" she asked after a moment of silence, curious. She knew that he relived her death over and over. Sometimes, he would scream aloud; the same scream that Alternis Dim in this world had made when talking about her murder as well, full of hate and regret and soul-searing pain. But other times he seemed to, based on his shouts of their names, dream of the others dying as well, or that she wasn't dead, just -

His grip on her grew tighter, almost painful, letting up slightly only when she squeaked. His breath was shaky as he held her, remembering.

"You were… in my arms," he started, and she let him continue on his terms, waiting for him to feel strong enough, though her arm tightened around his waist to remind him that she was here, and she was fine. He was thinking of the past, and the present was different. "Alive, but barely. Covered in blood. Calling my name. You - you said that I — failed -- "

He couldn't force himself to continue, and ducked his head down as he bit on his lip, staring down at the bed underneath them. She could feel his hot tears drip down her shoulder. Soon enough, he was shaking with repressed pain, groaning as a headache throbbed behind his eyes. As usual, Edea ran her fingers through his messy hair, hoping that she could calm him down so that he might eventually fall asleep - even if he didn't want to, he would have to eventually. Better that he sleep while she was there to mitigate the worst of the remembrance.

"Ringabel," she said quietly against his ear, her lips ghosting against the outer shell. "Right here, do you feel me? My heartbeat is right here." She was alive, and well. He hadn't failed her.

"Mmhmm," he murmured, pressing closer. It was a little awkward, because he was so much bigger, but he could press his cheek against her pulse, and then after asking quick permission, his lips. It felt so intimate and always made her embarrassed, but it wasn't… a bad feeling. She liked it, even, his breath against her skin, though she would die before ever telling him that. His mouth trailed from her pulse to her jaw and back down to her collarbone, and Edea felt a spark of heat in her stomach. Oh Crystals, she didn't want to feel that now of all times.

She was breathing heavily as she pushed him back, and he moved as though he were a cat, stretching out above her with a groan when she rolled onto her back. She'd never felt afraid under him before, and wouldn't now, but there was something a little different in the air between them now, something she didn't know what to make of. It was heavy and hot. Sweaty. She wrinkled her nose.

His arms were still trembling as she ran her hands up them in order to caress his shoulders. "You're a mess," she laughed, though gently. "Maybe we should get you into the bath. You need one, you big dog."

Ringabel laughed as well, a sound she hadn't heard often as of late, and made her heart leap. "Will you come with? Scrub my back for me?"

"Don't push your luck," she grumbled, before her hands tugged him back down. He stretched out on top of her, and she could feel some of his bones crackle as he settled back on top. Warm, warm, warm… Edea groaned and looped one of her legs with his. This really wasn't helping, but he liked being close to another person. He liked…

"Here," she said after a minute, listening to him breath raggedly in her ear, his hand fidgeting against her hip and up her torso. Her own hands were shaking as she pulled the hem of her nightgown up her legs and over her hips, then off of her torso entirely, waiting until he had pulled back before wiggling out of it. This might be a bad idea.

"E-edea…" Ringabel's face was practically glowing red, his wide eyes flickering over her form once before meeting her eyes.

"Don't get any ideas," she warned him, hands sliding to cover herself. She should have worn a thinner, shorter nightgown to begin with if she was going to share the bedcovers with someone else. Her skin was flushed with heat. "But it's too hot, and you - you like my heartbeat." The heartbeat that was hammering against her chest. He liked the feeling of her skin, too.

"Yes, I - yes, but I can't allow you to…" Ringabel paused, then stripped out of his own top, before dropping it on her. "I insist. Please, at least cover your chest."

She took his clothing gladly, not caring how it was nearly soaked through with sweat and smelled so much like him, pulling it over her head and down to her hips. He smiled somewhat nervously at her once she was covered, and his hand rested on her stomach.

"That's better," he murmured, though she didn't know who to, and she directed him to curl over her until his head was resting above her heart, his ear pressed into her skin. Once again she ran her fingers through his hair, trying to will him into resting. Ringabel could be amazingly stubborn at times, but as the night passed in agonizing silence she could feel him slowly relaxing, lulled into a sense of security by her heartbeat and her hands. His proximity wasn't helping the little fire that was still burning in her stomach, and she was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, trying not to shift so much that she might disturb him.

"Are you still… not going to sleep?" she asked.

He said nothing, but shook his head. Edea let her head fall back against the pillows, breathing out in annoyance. What were they going to do? A quick glance outside the window told her that it was obscenely late and that pulling out some weapons to spar would probably get them yelled at, not to mention she was tired enough that the idea of leaving bed at all was extremely unpleasant. Even a nice hot bath seemed like too much work. She sighed.

He seemed to sense her frustration, and sat up, brushing some of his hair back from his face. "You can sleep in the other room, if you'd like," he offered with a gentle smile. "I'll stay up for a while yet, I think. Or if you'd like to stay here, I'll go to the bridge and - "

"No," Edea sitting up as well. "I promised Tiz I'd stay with you tonight. And I'm not going to give up! One way or another, we - you - are going to get some rest."

Ringabel frowned. "Edea, I do appreciate your being here. But -" Her finger against his lips cut him off.

"Shh," she told him, and this time she was the one who leaned her head against his shoulder. Ahhh, she was tired. She could feel him tensing before his arms slowly moved up to encircle her waist, drawing her closer until she was across his lap. Nice and warm, she thought, her fingers tracing against his bare back.

"You… should sleep," he told her, pressing his nose into her hair. In response, she tightened her grip around him and he grunted.

"And just leave you like this? Even you don't deserve this," she said quietly. It wasn't her fault that her counterpart in his world had died, and not her fault that his sanity had been compromised as a result of it. But - it wasn't his fault either. He was a very dear friend, and if it was her dead form that he was seeing when he closed his eyes, she had to do something. Anything.

She kissed him.

It was a little messy and rough, and her cheeks felt like they might fall off with how warm they felt, and their noses smushed together, but she kissed him. A part of her prayed it would put him at peace, that he would _know_ that she didn't blame him for what happened, as she was sure her countepart didn't either, and a part of her - a part of her wanted to give him some measure of comfort.

Ringabel made an interesting, strangled sound against her lips as she pulled back, gnawing slightly at her bottom lip. She'd kissed him before - she'd kissed all of her friends in one way or another, but it was one thing to kiss him right in the heat of a moment after a battle with too many close calls, and another thing entirely to kiss him in a dark room when they were both half naked. Not one of her best ideas.

"Edea," he breathed, and she had started to reply when his mouth caught hers, and any reply she had fizzed out of her brain. The tension she'd been feeling exploded out of her and against his mouth. She clung to him, and he clung to her, cradling the back of her head and keeping her close.

Kissing was a good way to tire him out, she thought distractedly as his mouth pressed against hers, again and again. When they had to pause for breath, his lips trailed away from hers and over her face, peppering it with kisses. They were tender and made her heart ache, and she closed her eyes. A moment later, she felt his lips press over them in turn.

"Try and sleep," she begged him, as his mouth pressed over hers again, followed quickly by his whine of protest. Of course, she'd just riled him up, she thought. He was a grown man, and a man completely in love with her, and here they were in the middle of the night, all alone, kissing… a thought occurred to her. A very stupid thought, one fueled with sleep deprived desperation, but a thought nonetheless.

Experimentally, she leaned back, tugging him with her, and he went gladly, his mouth trailing over her jaw as they settled onto the bed. Even with how desperate for affection he seemed, she still felt safe beside him, though she finally stilled him as she cradled his face.

Kissing, real kissing, was an interesting experience. It made her feel a little warm inside, warmer than she'd already felt just being close to him. It had flushed his skin and made his eyes bright, and she stared into his gaze before she had to look away, embarrassed at all she saw reflected in those pale hazel orbs. 

"Ringabel…" she said hesitantly, shifting a little under him. "Do you… do you…" Ugh. How to put this? Why had he grown out of his lecherous ways as his memories returned so that he could suggest this first? Scrambling for some words that didn't sound awkward, she brushed her leg up between both of his and felt that physical hint that he was just as aroused as she felt. Relief and excitement both flooded her. So she hadn't been the only feeling heat build in her stomach from just kissing.

The brush against his manhood had snapped him out of whatever daze he'd been, perhaps brought him back to reality. "Edea, I, I—" She cut his stuttering off as she reached one hand between them to cup him through the thin fabric of his drawers, a little morbidly curious about feeling him up close.

"You're— you're getting hard," she laughed breathlessly, her fingers cradling him gently. His heat pulsed against her fingertips. Sometimes, in small fits of insanity, she'd wondered what his member looked like, and now she could feel him twitching against her fingers, stiffening while she touched him. She even felt a little powerful, that she had such a sensitive, private part of him in hand and he was allowing her to touch it, running her palm down his length and back up. He was trembling as she caressed him, his weight supported on one forearm as his other hand squeezed her hip… and she shouldn't have been surprised when that hand slid over to stroke between her legs, two fingers sliding right into the junction where she felt warm and really, a little wet.

She was feeling very,  _very_  hot now, as she continued to touch him, her fingers curling around him through the cotton fabric. She could feel his pulse against her fingers, right along his length, and could feel her own as his fingers explored her through the damp fabric of her panties, tracing circles over her throbbing center. She wondered; could he feel her pulse just as she could his?

 _Oh Crystals,_  she thought as she drew her hand back only to slip into the waistband of his pants so that she could feel that heat she'd only had a hint of, her fingers brushing past course hair. This might be a good way to tire him out. And it didn't even involve getting out of bed. Was it a good idea? Probably not. But she couldn't deny that it felt good, and they both deserved a little bit of happiness right now...

Ringabel moaned out her name again, a sound that made her squeak, and she tightened her grip around him. "Do you -" She couldn't believe she was suggesting it, but his fingers had slipped the fabric of her panties aside and now she could feel him brushing against her sensitive sex with absolutely no barriers at all, and her body was very wanting. Her mind was a little more hesitant, but open to experimentation. "Do you want - you know, to - to be in me?" Not the most smooth way of asking, but there it was.

He gasped, then kissed her, and she could feel him jerk in surprise as one of his fingers slipped easily inside of her. She groaned at the intrusion, lifting her hips and spreading her legs to encourage him.

"I - I don't know…" he breathed, and she cut him off with another kiss, growling into his mouth. Squirming against him, she managed to drag his pants down one leg with her foot, exposing him further to her eager hand. His cock was stiff and "I don't want to hurt you, and -"

For not knowing, he was doing a good job of keeping her wanting him anyway, she thought, as he added another finger to the one already inside, gently wiggling them around as his thumb started to flick at her center. "I'm asking you," she reminded him, her words punctuated with a quiet moan. "It's not going to _hurt_ me. And I want you… I want you to feel good," she pleaded. And she wanted to help him. What better way to get his nightmares to go away if he could feel how alive she was; share this moment with her?

She dragged his other hand away from the bed and onto one of her breasts, smiling crookedly at him as he got a clue and pinched her nipple through the fabric of the shirt - his shirt. It was responded readily to his touch, and she watched him breath raggedly as his eyes roamed her chest, his tongue drawing slowly across his lips. 

"Only if you promise me," he breathed then, glancing up at her and shifting out of her hand's reach, his bare hardness pressing to her thigh. "That you — you really want this."

He punctuated his words by ducking down and dragging one of her nipples into his mouth with his tongue, suckling on her through the damp fabric.

"I promise," she managed to reply, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and grinding her leg against his manhood; a compromise since she couldn't user her hand. "I really want this, Ringabel. So please…" she trailed off. She had wanted to make sure he, her friend, was comfortable and safe and  _sane_. Giving herself to him seemed like a good option, right now. It was something they could share with no one else, and something he could remember always. Something good to counter all that bad.

If she thought her initial kiss had been awkward, that was nothing compared to when he finally pressed inside of her some moments later, after the two of them had been divested of their pants and underthings, the garments shoved unceremoniously over the side of the tousled bed. His shirt remained over her, but he shoved it up to expose her breasts, breasts that she pressed against him as they joined. It - it didn't  _hurt_ but it was uncomfortable, being stretched so completely, unexpectedly. Her legs spread a little more in an attempt to alleviate the discomfort, Ringabel's hands clutching her thighs as he settled, their hips pressing together.

"Does - does it hurt?" he asked, hearing her groan. He shifted, sending hot fire through her.

"No," she said quickly, drawing her nails up his back as she clung to him. "It's just - you feel really big." She knew enough to know that guys liked to hear that, didn't they? And it was the truth; she'd never felt anything so large in her.

Ringabel pressed his face against her hair, his breathing ragged. Edea clung to him when she realized that he was waiting, waiting for her to give him the okay to continue. Crystals... she was reconsidering this now. She wouldn't tell him so, but she felt a little overly stretched around his base, and wondered if he could feel that, if he could tell that she might be lying just a little bit. Eventually though, her body adjusted to him, and she could feel his heartbeat thundering through her. She sighed and leaned back to the pillows.

"Ringabel, please," she breathed, nodding and running her hands up his arms. "I asked you to - so please, just - " She cut off with a little noise as he moved, slipping out and then pressing back in, and that had felt so good she nearly forgot all about her previous discomfort. Why hadn't she gotten him to move before, she wondered as he repeated the motion again and again, slow at first and then a little faster, a little harder.

For her first time, she thought in a haze, this was rather good. She was warm and so comfortable and sleepy, and the man who was with her was someone who loved her dearly, a love that was felt in each of his actions. Even if his strokes were erratic and at times hesitant. Even if he slipped out a few times, stopping to press himself back in and kiss her. Even if it flustered him entirely when her legs wrapped around his waist, breaking his rhythm for a few moments until he managed to regained it. Even if the noises their joining bodies made were obscenely loud, coupled with their climbing cries of pleasure, and she worried for a moment that their friends would hear. Even if he nearly dropped her on the bed at one point, and they had to pause to gather enough blankets to push under her hips for leverage. And even if, all too quickly…

"Edea," he moaned her name as he kissed her again, his lips trailing across her feverish face. She panted against his open mouth."I'm going to - I'm about to - "

She kissed him in return, a blissful smile on her lips. "It's fine. You can... you can come in me if you want," she managed to tell him, because she felt too good to have him to break the pace or pull out _now_ … she didn't know if she'd be able to reach climax, but it felt amazing even if she couldn't. Pleasure was coiling her belly, fueled by his touch and his strokes and his kisses, and she cradled his face in his hands so that they could kiss deeply as he thrust one, two, more times before stilling against her with a low groan. Warmth blossomed inside of her, and her toes curled at that sensation that had to be his seed filling her. She wasn't going to climax, but she gave a pleasured little moan for his sake anyway, drawing her nails deeply across his shoulders and arms.

For a few moments, the two of them curled up together and breathed, and she could feel his hands caressing her curves, exploring her bottom and then up her sides to her breasts, squeezing and pinching at her nipples. But it seemed exhaustion was setting in after his orgasm, and it was with a regretful noise that Ringabel pulled back and out of her.

"That was… great," she decided on. It wasn't a lie; she didn't know what to say to him now that the passion was done with. "Thank you. I liked it." What else else was there?

"I should be thanking you," Ringabel mumbled, kissing her cheek as he settled beside her, yawning a little. "You… needn't do something like that for my sake," he said, his hand cradling her hip as she curled up on his arm.

Edea took the opportunity to tug the shirt back over her chest. He was smiling at her gently in the darkness, but she could see the relief and the... peace on his face. And that had been her end goal, after all. To help him in anyway that she could, even if she.d had to give him her body and this secret moment. And even if she had to remain unsatisfied, she thought a moment later. It had felt good enough.

"I wanted to do that," she reminded him, kissing his jaw and feeling the scratch of day-old stubble on it. "I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't."

He went quiet at that, his hand continuing to slowly caress her hip, and it was moments later when his hand stilled that she realized that he'd fallen asleep, his face very close to her own. She watched him for a few moments, before kissing him on the mouth and attempting to sleep herself.

The room was still very warm, but now a little steamy and thick with the smell of musk, and she woke up sometime later, feeling very uncomfortably wet and with the intense urge to use the bathroom. She carefully pulled herself out of the sleeping man's arms, noting that he was sleeping deep and peacefully, with not even the slightest wrinkle in his eyebrows, and stumbled to the nearest restroom, wincing at the pain and soreness in her thighs and between her legs.

It was only when she'd made it to the toilet that she realized - truly realized - what they'd just done.

She cleaned herself up with shaking hands, grimacing at the pinkish mess that his release had left in her. In the light, she could see little marks all over her skin that his mouth and teeth and hands had left, unnoticed by her in the height of her excitement, and she was certain she'd left her own on him. She stood at the sink with her sore legs and splashed water on her face until the splotchiness was mostly gone and her eyes didn't ache anymore.

Only then did she head back into the bedroom and crawl back into the bed beside him, yanking the covers up over her shoulders and willing herself to sleep. Just like she'd given herself to him, she had to try and do this for his sake.

But the tears that rolled down her cheeks dried there, and it was when light broke that she was woken by Ringabel caressing her face. He looked worried. Very worried.

"Edea," he started, rubbing her cheeks with his thumb. "Are you alright?" He hesitated for a just a moment, his eyes flickering over her form. "Did we really…?"

He'd slept through the night, she noticed, and said nothing, curling up further against his chest. She wanted to remain warm and safe in his arms a little longer before reality came back to her. She'd ruined everything, hadn't she?

Ringabel caught her and very gently pushed her back, his hands running through her hair and over her side. She hadn't been able to find her panties, lost somewhere on the side of the bed, and he was still completely nude, and he was a smart man - he could put two and two together. She felt exposed to his gaze as he looked her over, somber.

"You were tired," she said, her voice croaking. "Do you not remember?" If he had forgotten what had happened last night, then so help her - 

"I thought I had dreamed it at first," he confessed, his cheeks reddening. "But I remember now. Everything. Edea, I - thank you… thank you, dear. I do love you," he added. But his eyes spoke of his concern as he brushed some of her hair from her face. "Are you hurting?"

"… A little," she admitted, and even though she wasn't sure about it, felt some caution over him, she opened her legs to his questing hand, and let him cup her sore sex. He should be allowed to, after all, after what they had done last night. But when he stroked her there, his fingers slipping into her now dry sex, she flinched, and pushed his hand away.

He stopped immediately, withdrawing his hands to his chest and half-sitting up, alarmed. "Edea - are you - what's really wrong?"

It wasn't fair now, to tell him that it had been a huge mistake. That she had realized, after seeing the aftermath, that she hadn't been ready to be intimate with him, that she'd just been tired and wanted him to feel better, but she'd gotten carried away in desperation. She didn't want to regret it… she didn't regret it, she decided. But she hadn't been ready for such a huge step when their relationship was still hugely in question as it was.

She was quiet as she chewed her lip. He deserved the truth, he did. But he didn't need to know every painful thing she thought. "I don't… think I was emotionally prepared for that," she said finally, avoiding looking at his face.

He was silent for a long time before he breathed out in relief, flopping back onto the bed beside her and pressing his face into a pillow. "I - yes, I don't believe I was, either," he said, slightly muffled by the pillow, and she looked at him in surprise. He offered her a tired smile. "I do thank you, for… for allowing me to - ah, be so intimate with you, but there were probably better ways of helping me sleep."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he continued, reaching over for her hand. "I care about you, Edea. I would never want to use you like that for comfort. I don't want you to be obligated or forced into doing something like that for my sake. Please, if that's your motivation, I don't want you doing that again, especially if it's to help me sleep. We'll figure something out." She felt a little better at his words, realizing that he felt the same way about their joining, and that she wouldn't have to do it again if she truly didn't want it, but… it didn't change what had happened. And she knew, that Ringabel being the way he was - being  _who_  he was - would have preferred their first time to be more romantic, with the both of them thinking clearly and not so tired. They had both been so careless.

"Let's never speak of this again," she offered, sitting up and pushing some of her tangled hair out of her face. She looked at him again and made a face - she was right, there were marks all over his shoulder and his chest. Probably his back as well. Hopefully the others wouldn't ask any questions.

"I… never again?" he asked, sitting up as well. She nudged him until he shifted around for her, at which point - yep, his back was covered in nail marks.

"Not for a while, at least," she clarified, giving him a crooked smile once he had turned back to her. "Not until we're ready for it again, when we both _really_ want it. It - it wasn't bad, Ringabel. But I'm just not ready for this yet." She didn't know if she would be for some time, but if she was going to have sex with someone, it was going to be because she loved them and wanted to make them both feel good, not to satisfy a momentary need.

"I understand." His eyes met hers, clear and even in the morning light.

She hesitated. "But we can kiss, if you'd like? Only kissing." And with that said, she leaned forward to kiss his jaw again. He swallowed. She felt she could do that. They'd grown very close over the span of a night, and even if their relationship might have been altered by it, she had _liked_ the kissing part of it. She was ready for kissing, even if they might not be in a relationship. Were they? She didn't know, and couldn't ask.

"I… would like that," he smiled at her. It was a little more wide than earlier, a bit more sincere as he leaned over to kiss her forehead, and she giggled despite the churning in her thoughts and belly. "But perhaps we should get dressed and cleaned up before our lovely Tiz comes into the room to get dressed for the day and has a heart attack."

"Mmm, but we could always have Agnès nurse him back to health," she teased as she climbed out of bed. "In a little nurse outfit and everything!"

"That would just make him worse, you know."

They bantered back and forth as they cleaned up and changed back into their clothes from the night before, and Ringabel went so far as to strip the soiled bedclothes off the bed before Tiz had a chance to see the stains, but she felt different nonetheless. She didn't know if she could ever feel the same.


	2. Someday I'll Become an Adult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that night, Ringabel develops avoidance issues. Edea is prepared to beat it out of him, but settles for talking instead. Just when she thinks it's all done and buried, the stress begins to make her ill. On top of that, they reach the Holy Pillar and...

As much as she might not have wanted things to change between herself and Ringabel, they did. After the night they spent together, she noticed that sometimes he couldn't look her in the face. That he was hesitant to be in the same room as her. That he refused to have her stay the night with him, no matter how terrified he was after waking up, relying on Tiz instead and once, even Agnès. It was frustrating. It was hurtful. It was really making her angry, and she found that she started to feel sick, as stressed out as she was over his odd behaviour.

If was only several weeks later that she would be able to address it with him. They had finally finished tying up the loose ends left after Conjurer Yulyana's interference, and Agnès had awakened the Earth Crystal for the third time, summoning the Holy Pillar. Edea had tried to talk to him as the Vestal finished preparing, but he had studiously ignored her, leaving an awkward silence and an even more awkward shepherd between them. Later still, he shied away from their usual post-awakening dinner in the Drunken Pig, taking a small plate with him to the bridge instead as he prepared for the long flight.

"Is everything alright between you and Ringabel?" Tiz asked her, as she attempted to shovel food into her mouth. The Proprietress always cooked them up a lot of delicious, yummy food to help them all regain their strength, but she found that she was so worked up she couldn't enjoy it. The mere smell of it was a little overwhelming, but she ignored the way her stomach protested and tried to at least eat, not least because she'd been feeling fatigued all day, and it had just gotten worse after fighting Gigas Lich. Again.

"It's… " She hesitated, not sure if she should lie to Tiz or not - it was really so hard to do so. "It's nothing, really." She had no idea if that was correct or not - she felt like it was nothing, but she also knew Ringabel had a tendency to get carried away when she was involved.

Tiz looked wholly unconvinced. "Are you sure? He's been really jumpy lately."

Edea forced a laugh. "He's like an excitable little puppy, isn't he? But don't worry, Tiz… we just need to sit down and have a talk, that's all." She looked down at her plate again before pushing it away, grimacing. The older boy looked at her, eyes wide - she hadn't even finished half of it.

"Edea… are  _you_  - "

She cut him off, but forced a smile at him. "It's nothing, Tiz… just a little misunderstanding. I'll talk to him tonight, if I see him… so when he finally goes to bed, tell him to come see me?" Maybe Ringabel would even let her lay down with him, like they used to. She… kind of missed it.

" _Ringabel_ ," she snapped much later that night, after she found him in the bridge, nursing a cup of coffee. His hair was slightly disheveled, his face pale. She had been waiting for him to knock on her door, only for Tiz to arrive and say that while he had relayed the message, the older boy had grabbed a change of clothes and left, claiming that he wanted to get to the Holy Pillar as soon as possible and would be flying there through the night. Were it anyone but Ringabel, that might almost be a believable lie, but if anything, he would usually take every opportunity to delay their inevitable trip through the pillar.

"Edea…" He had the grace to look guilty, eyeing her warily as he clutched his coffee mug over his lap. The ship seemed to be on autopilot, but he was stretched out on a worn couch that was very close by the wheel. He sat up straighter as she approached.

She settled beside him, stretching out her legs, and waited for him to confess. When he didn't after a few tense moments, she plowed on, her hands twisting the fabric of her nightgown.

"You've been avoiding me," she pointed out, and he stiffened a little, rotating the cup around in his hands as he stalled for time.

"H-have I been? Dearest Angel, you know I would enjoy nothing more than to be in your presence and - "

"Can it, Ringabel," she snapped. Ah, but that felt good to say. It seemed like it had been entirely too long since she'd had the opportunity. But it also hurt. He was lying to her, and not about something in an attempt not to worry her, like covering up how bad his headaches and night terrors were - he'd done that to them all. This was different. He didn't want to see her and… she knew why.

"Forgive me," he said after some moments, his voice somber. "I simply… I find it difficult to face certain things, as I'm sure you've noticed."

"Like me?" she asked him pointedly, and he flinched.

"I - no, not you, exactly. I love you, and I want to stay by your side. I  _will_  remain by your side, no matter what happens," Ringabel replied, staring into the coffee as he clutched the mug. "But I keep remembering that night and - "

"We agreed not to talk about it," Edea sighed, but she reached over and touched his arm. "Ringabel, I don't regret that night. I wanted it. I asked you. It was my idea. It happened… we can't undo the past." Even if they traveled into parallel worlds, but that wasn't quite the same thing.

"It happened," he repeated, and took a deep breath before facing her completely, setting the mug down on the floor. "But that doesn't mean that I have to be happy with how it happened, Edea. I was so careless. I was so.. so stupid. It was wonderful, and I - I enjoyed it, I won't lie, but afterwards, when I realized what I'd done - what I'd done to  _you_ , I couldn't accept it. This is my fault - if I had been stronger, it would never have happened and -"

Edea cut him off, placing a finger and then her entire palm against his lips as he started to babble, his eyes bright.

"Ssh… stop," she implored him, keeping her hand on his mouth and shushing him when he opened it. "Just stop! You needn't shoulder the blame for this. I asked you. I wanted it… and I really don't regret it." How could she make him understand? She didn't want their relationship to be altered by this, but it was easier said than done. He was really shaken by this, the fool.

"I don't regret it,"' Ringabel repeated, his words muffled under her hand, though she didn't know if she could fully believe him. "I just wish that - "

"That sounds like regret," she cut him off again, pressing her hand further against his lips. He shut up again, though one hand lifted to wrap around her wrist. "It happened, Ringabel. We can't take it back - and I won't! I gave myself to you, as I'm sure you gave yourself to me, and I will  _cherish_  that gift. Can't you cherish mine as well?" She refused to think of that night as "losing" her virginity to him, because she hadn't  _lost_  it, she had given it willingly to him, and she knew he had been a virgin before as well, for all his skirt-chasing and philandering. She had shared something with him so intimate, and she wouldn't dare to think of taking it back. Sure, the circumstances were less than ideal, but that was just the story of their life.

He went very still at her words, and his hand tightened around her wrist, though not so painfully that she couldn't bear it. Finally, he seemed to just collapse, shoulders slouching.

After a few more moments, Edea cautiously removed her hand.

Ringabel took it in his before she could wipe it off on his pants. And then he sniffled and nodded.

She groaned, and leaned forward to lean against him, feeling very tired now that the tension between them seemed to be over. The events of the past few weeks had been utterly draining and exhausting, and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into a nice soft bed and sleep, perhaps with Ringabel beside her, if he wanted.

But she doubted he would, even now… even though he lifted a hand to run it gently through her slightly tangled hair, practically nuzzling his cheek against her temple. "Are you tired?" he asked quietly, his voice low and gentle.

"I can't leave you here alone," she breathed, annoyance bubbling inside of her for a moment. She couldn't just leave him alone to suffer in the middle of the night - and that was what had caused all these problems. He was her friend, and he was someone she cared for very deeply. "At the very least, come back to the inn. Tiz and Agnès are there."

He hesitated for just a moment before he nodded and stood, and she watched him with weary eyes as he strode over the ship controls. She could feel the gentle movements, the loud groans of the wood as he anchored them down for the night, somewhere over the waters, and smiled. "Not going to the Holy Pillar as fast as possible after all?"

Ringabel gave her something of a rueful smile over his shoulder. "Humans need to sleep. Even Airy understands that." As soon as he was finished, he came back to her and held out his hands for hers, pulling her to her feet when their fingers touched. "Come on, dear Edea. I think it is well past your bedtime."

"And yours," she pointed out as they made their way from the controls and out the bridge, then down the steps. When they made it to the door, she paused. "You  _are_  going to sleep, aren't you? Have your night terrors gotten any better?"

"A bit," Ringabel replied, opening the door and holding it for her. "I think I'm getting used to them. Or at least, getting used to waking up from them and going back to sleep quickly… exhaustion is a helpful thing, at times."

She hesitated. "If you need me to lay with you some more, I will. I don't mind."

As she suspected, his back stiffened, and he glanced away. She had to fight the urge to step on his foot, even though it wouldn't do any damage to him, because all she had on were slippers and he was fully dressed. "I don't believe that's a good idea, Edea. Though I greatly appreciate the offer."

Edea rolled her eyes and huffed, stomping into the inn. "We're not going to - you know. That's not going to happen again. But maybe I want to sleep next to someone tonight, and Agnès is probably already asleep. It would be rude of me to wake her."

He followed, and stood there awkwardly as he closed the door behind them. "If all you wish is that…"

"Yes, that's exactly it!" She hoped her voice didn't sound as whiny as she felt. "I just want a nice, warm body to curl up with." And that usually would help him sleep better, as well. Feeling like he wasn't alone. Being next to someone and to their heartbeat, proof of their life. And if he could bury his face in her hair and fall asleep with her scent surrounding him, all the better for it.

"I knew you only wanted me for my body," Ringabel gasped, but when she looked at him, eyebrow raised, he was grinning. He winked, then laughed as she shoved at him, and she knew that it would be okay. Ringabel was a little weird - he would always be a little weird - but at least he would be okay.

And things between them would be okay, she thought with a smile as he carefully spooned with her in her bed that night, the covers tucked up tightly over their shoulders. Tiz was such a light sleeper, he'd just wake up if Ringabel entered the room now, after all, and Edea had asked Ringabel to stay with her (for once, instead of the other way around). It was pleasant, and a part of her realized that she had missed it… not that she would ever admit that outloud.

She was so comfortable, she didn't want to leave the bed the next morning when she woke, feeling an odd churning in her stomach. But when that churning grew too great to ignore and then moved to outright pain, she scrambled out of the bed and only just made it to the basin by the side of the door, the one they customarily used for water in the middle of the night.

If she hadn't woken him up when she shoved at him in her haste to get out of bed, then the sound of her vomiting roused him, as well as Agnès.

"Edea!" Agnès gasped, sliding out of her bed to stand beside the other woman. Edea was trembling, clutching the basin so tightly in her hands that it made an odd noise. She retched again, and Agnès hastened to pull back her hair.

"What's the matter?" Ringabel asked, and Agnès jumped, screaming a little at the sudden male voice in the room - she hadn't noticed him at all. The Vestal spun around, lifting one hand in defense of her friend - only to lower it when she realized who it was. She gave him a sheepish smile, which he returned, and tucked her hand behind her back.

"I'm… not sure," Edea mumbled, breathing heavily. She felt a little better now, but suddenly was very weak. "Felt sick last night," she tried to explain, and closed her eyes as another wave of nausea rolled through her, but it seemed as though the sick at least, was over.

"Here," Ringabel said, draping an arm around her waist and picking her up so that he could carry her back to bed. She let him do it. "Agnès, can you get some fresh water? And rouse Tiz, if he didn't wake up when you - "

He hadn't even finished his sentence when the door swung open, and Tiz looked in, eyes wide. "I heard screaming?"

Ringabel laughed, though his hands were busy soothing Edea's back. "Agnès - and I - were just a little surprised this morning. Edea's not well."

"I'm fine." the blonde tried to argue through a throat that felt like heated sandpaper. Ugh, she could taste it… she hadn't eaten nearly enough last night to really have any substance in her stomach, and it was gross.

"Sick again?" Tiz asked, his brows furrowing as he came fully into the room now, though he lifted the soiled basin from Agnès' hands as she tried to move past him.

"She was ill last night?" Agnès said, grasping her hands in front of her now that they were empty. Tiz hovered in the doorway, basin in hand, not willing to leave until he was certain things were okay.

"I said I'm fine," Edea snapped, pushing Ringabel away. "It was just - probably something I ate." Or all the stress was just getting to her. Either way, she just needed to lay down for a while longer.

Ringabel leaned back at her bidding, moving out of her reach before she walloped him. "Did you eat anything differently than we did? Do either of you feel ill?" He glanced over at Tiz and Agnès, who shook their heads.

Edea couldn't take it anymore. All this doting and worrying - all she wanted to do was rest. "Just - just stop,  _please_ ," she begged, tucking her feet back into the bed and pulling her blankets over her form. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I just want to get some more rest, okay?"

She was turned away from them, and so could not see the worried looks that the group exchanged before Tiz left the room, tilting his head and beckoning the others to join him. She simply buried her face further into the pillow, breathing in the faint scent that Ringabel had left behind.

Ringabel waited until the brunettes had left the room before standing up from the mattress and bending over Edea to kiss the top of her head. She groaned and batted at him. "We'll let you get some rest," he told her. "Please, call us if you need us."

She said nothing.

"I feel fine," Ringabel told the other two when he joined them in the bathroom, where Tiz was washing out the basin.

"I do as well," Agnès replied from where she was sitting, perched on one of the chairs they kept in there for their clothes or other items.

"I don't believe our dear Proprietress could cook anything that would give us food poisoning. But did either of you see her eat anything weird?"

"She really didn't eat at all," Tiz replied, his voice somewhat distracted as he focused on his task. "Most of her plate was empty. But she's seemed stressed lately… maybe it made her stomach upset." That didn't explain the begging tone of her voice, how upset she sounded.

Ringabel glanced toward the direction of the girls' room, as though he could possibly see Edea through the walls. The other two watched him.

"She should be fine if we watch her," Agnès finally offered. "We've all gotten the stomach flu before. If this continues, we will have her looked over as soon as we are finished with the Holy Pillar."

Ringabel's stomach churned as he thought about it. If his suspicions were correct, they would end up in Caldisla once they were done with the Holy Pillar, thrown into yet another world. The pattern on Airy's wings read a 3… what would happen in this next world?

Tiz cleared his throat, and Ringabel was pulled from his thoughts. "You'll keep an eye on her, won't you, Ringabel?" The brunet asked, and there was something in his tone of voice that gave the older boy pause. This seemed like a trap.

"Of course I will," he said, though he couldn't quite smile when his angel was feeling so under the weather.

"That's good." Tiz finished up with the basin and turned it over to let it dry on top of the counter. He then turned to face Ringabel more fully, and despite himself, the taller boy took a step back. It didn't help when Agnès came to stand next to Tiz.

"She has seemed very stressed," Agnès mused, staring at him as she propped her chin in one of her hands. He could feel a slight sweat break out on his forehead, and his back pressed against the door.

"And you've been really preoccupied lately," Tiz pointed out, his hands tucked carefully behind his back. "Like last night, when you said you wanted to get to the Holy Pillar as fast as possible?"

Agnès turned to him. "Did he really say that?"

Ringabel laughed, though it quickly died down as they looked back at him. "I was just - eager to get it over with, as you may know… no point in delaying the inevitable."

They didn't seem to buy it.

He continued, babbling a little, confessing completely under their gazes, though they looked far from judgemental. "It was simply a misunderstanding between us, that's all. We ah, we talked it over last night. Things are better between us."

"So there was something between you!" Tiz exclaimed, frowning.

Ringabel wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry. There had been something between them, but not the 'something' that the other two likely assumed. And even though he and Edea had agreed not to talk about their night together until they were ready, he already knew he wouldn't be sharing the details with the others even after that. It just wasn't right.

He cleared his throat. "Just a misunderstanding. As I said, things are smoother now. She'll feel better with rest." Though he felt terrible that he may have been the cause behind her illness. He just hadn't known how to deal with it. How to deal with the fact that he had slept with her when he really shouldn't have, even if she had been a willing and eager participant. He didn't know how to face her when he hated himself for his actions, and didn't want that hatred to reflect in his interactions with her. He'd just wanted some time to mentally and emotionally regroup, but had only succeeded in worrying her even more… he was the worst.

Tiz studied him for a few more moments before another shared glance between him and Agnès seemed to convince him to ease up on their friendly interrogation.

Ringabel swallowed.

"We must work together in order to defeat our common foe," Agnès reminded him, and he felt his stomach drop. She was right, of course. They needed harmony amongst each other. His night terrors and Edea's frustration over his attitude wouldn't help. And while one could not be helped, as much as he might wish it, he could try to control the other.

"I - I know," he said, his hand curling around the doorknob. "I promise you both that I will do whatever I can to make this up to you - all of you. Especially her."

And when they said nothing, but offered him those smiles that he loved seeing, he opened the door and all but ran out, his cheeks burning brightly. He stopped by the girls' room to check on Edea one last time, before going out to get breakfast and make his way slowly back to the bridge, wasting a good portion of the morning until he took up his usual position behind the wheel.

They had a Holy Pillar to get to, after all, and while he could dawdle as much as possible, eventually Airy would get on his case about how long it was taking after his excuse from last night, especially since he now knew from unfortunate experience exactly where it was located. Worrying about Edea's health came a close second to making sure that she - and their friends - survived, which meant going along with the fairy's moods, as much as he may not want to.

Edea decided that she felt much better after a nap, waking up sometime in the afternoon. She lounged around in bed for a few selfish moments before her stomach reminded her that she'd eaten precious little the day before, and that she'd thrown up that morning anyway. Growling slightly under her breath, she got up and wandered out to the find the others.

The ship was moving, she noticed as she left the inn, clouds racing by as they headed south-east. Tiz noticed her.

"Edea!" he called, jogging over. "How are you feeling?"

She frowned at him. "I told you guys, I'm fine. Please stop worrying about me, especially when there are other things that are more important."

The boy shook his head at her. "You know it's not that easy. We all want to look out for each other. You'd do the same for any of us."

He was right, she realized, grumbling softly. Of course she was right. She worried about all of friends as much as they did. "Well… thank you. But I'm feeling better. I just needed to sleep a little more." And now that she and Ringabel were on good terms again, she could stop stressing herself out over him.

Tiz smiled at her. "Good!"

She smiled back, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "And… Ringabel? Is he behaving?"

"He's as well as you are," Tiz answered. "Agnès and I spoke to him."

Edea had to laugh. "Both of you spoke to him? Tiz, you're going to make him feel like he's a criminal or something!" Or that he'd done something wrong, when he really hadn't… it was annoying, being avoided, and she wanted to punch him for it, but Ringabel had such difficulties confronting things that upset him. After all, he had completely lost his memory at one point instead of accepting her death. There was no greater argument for how weak his sanity could be.

"We just wanted to make sure that he hadn't done anything," Tiz mumbled, face red. "You two were acting weird, and then this morning-"

"I told you," Edea interrupted him. "We had a misunderstanding, and we talked it over last night - things are okay between us now. And this morning - remember, I wasn't feeling well last night? It's just a stomach flu," she said firmly, refusing to believe it could possibly be anything else.

It couldn't be.

It was just a stomach virus, she reminded herself several days later, when they finally reached the Holy Pillar. The light from it, once thought of as warm and comforting, seemed to tear through her. It made her ache. Made her feel even more ill. Though she knew, as much as her heart twisted at the thought, that the Alternis of this world would not interfere, she was still tense as Airy's light filled the bridge… and when she woke up in Caldisla's inn, she only just made it to its restroom.

"Are you all right, little lady?" Karl asked her as she walked out, a hand to the back of her mouth. A glass of water was waiting in his hands. For a moment, she wished he could remember who they were, but knew it was futile… this was not the man they knew.

"I'm fine, innkeep." She offered him a smile as he handed her the water. Though he might be wary of strangers, he still seemed to be concerned about her, and followed her downstairs where Agnès and Ringabel were waiting. It seemed Tiz was still asleep.

"Sick again, Edea?" Ringabel asked from where he was seated at the table, quill and journal in hand.

"Still that stomach virus, I suppose," she said, laughing it off. This time, she'd still had food in her system, but had no idea if that made it better or worse. It was gross, in any case. Karl gave them all a nod before leaving the room, probably to wake up Tiz.

"We should let you get some rest," Agnès suggested once the man had left. "I will awaken the Wind Crystal in this world in due time… but we could all use some time to recuperate." To them, it had been scarcely more than a week since Agnès had awakened the Earth Crystal in the last world, after all. And that world they had just left had drained them all in its own way.

"No way!" Edea tried to argue. "We've got more important things to do. You need to get some rest, Agnès. I'll be fine, just have to watch what I eat. Get some real sleep." And hopefully Ringabel wouldn't give her cause to stress about him. He'd been good the past few nights, if he kept that up, she'd be better in no time.

The conversation died down once Tiz stumbled down the stairs, hair sticking up and eyes still blurry with sleep. Edea giggled at him, as she had previously, before they began to talk about the failure to truly rid the world of darkness. They were in yet another version of Luxendarc. How much longer would this cycle continue?

Now that she knew what to look for, communicated to her in quiet whispers in the dark of the night, she eyed the pattern of Airy's wings in a moment when she was certain the fairy wasn't looking. They were down to 2, she thought. What could they possibly do to make sure this world would not be the same as the last?


	3. It's Alright if it's Foolish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group continues to plot a plan of action, and Edea finds herself falling ill. After it happens again, and again, Ringabel puts his foot down before she can go out to battle and makes her be good for the day, in exchange for some pampering and good food… and perhaps some kisses.

There wasn't much they could do.

"We should awaken the crystals," Airy said. "I'm sure it will work this time!"

Edea wanted to argue with her, to remind her that it hadn't worked 3 times previously, and wasn't the third time supposed to be the charm? But Ringabel stepped in before she could even start, pointing out with a quiet voice all the flaws in Airy's plans. Ringabel was better at that, after all - he practically lived for the times he could poke at Airy.

She ignored the argument that followed, rubbing absently at her belly as they hit the autumn Caldislan air. Now that her stomach was empty, it was protesting all the smells, both good and bad, that hung in the stale air. The foodstand owners were doing their best to advertise their wares with handheld fans, and she followed her nose to one stand that she remembered fondly, with sausage and grilled vegetables waiting for her.

But the moment she got there, she looked at it with distaste, stomach flopping.

"If you're not going to buy something, move so someone else can," the owner said as he watched her.

"I- I'm sorry, sir," she replied, snapping out of her daze. "I'm just not feeling well, but I am hungry and this looks so good - do you have anything lighter?" He did not, of course, but seemed to take pity on her, and directed her to another stand down the road, that offered food more to Agnès' liking.

"At this rate, I'm going to turn into a rabbit," she bemoaned, nibbling at the leafy wrap. It still smelled strongly, but she could tolerate it. She would have to tolerate it.

Agnès gave her something of a look, having overheard the remark as she joined the other girl. "There's nothing wrong with looking after your health and abstaining from meat once in a while, Edea. Especially as you are ill. If you are well, perhaps we can have ice cream later."

Mmm, ice cream. Something Edea would normally be pleased over, but now just made her feel even more sick. "I'll pass, thanks. Maybe once I'm over this virus."

Agnès finished ordering her own wrap and had it in hand before she leaned back to look the blonde over, her eyes wide and concerned. "Are you certain you don't wish to be looked at a healer? None of us have ever been sick for so long, before…"

"It's probably just this stress," Edea replied, shaking her head. "I'll be fine, with some rest. I promise."

There was no reason for her to be sick over stress anymore, she groaned the next morning, curled up in the restroom the group shared. She hadn't actually thrown up, but it had been close, and it had taken all of her will and stubbornness to prevent anything from coming up. But it was ridiculous for her to feel this sick, especially if Agnès was fine. Agnès was fine, was under more stress than the rest of them combined, and here Edea was feeling peckish over some stupid philanderer and his avoidance issues.

She had just started to brush her teeth when there was a knock on the door. "Edea," Ringabel's voice drifted through the wood. "I heard you - are you-"

"I'm fine!" she called to him with a mouth full of foam. "Just fine! I didn't throw up, don't worry about me." Please, she added mentally. Being sick was always draining, but before, at home, she had been able to be pampered while ill. There were no such luxuries here, even if her friends might be willing to provide. She knew Ringabel especially would be delighted to. She just had to get over this stomach virus and move on… if Agnès could do it, so could she.

Ringabel was still standing by the door when she exited the room, causing her to jump.

"I am worried," he told her with a slight frown, and she closed her eyes as his cool hand pressed against her forehead. It felt good. "You don't feel warm… but it can't hurt to take you to Eternia, perhaps, and - "

"Stop," Edea pleaded, tugging his hand down and away. She kept it in hers. "Eternia may be our enemy in this world, we don't know yet. Let's avoid it until we're ready. I'll be fine, I promise." She had to be fine, there was no for her to lie around feeling bad for herself when Agnès was pushing herself to the limits every time a crystal was awakened.

He did not seem convinced, but didn't push it any further, leaning over to kiss her gently on her forehead. She grumbled at him, and though her cheeks burned for a moment, she allowed it, especially as he gave her a smile as he pulled back, his face pink.

She watched him turn and leave, and headed back into her room. This was getting absolutely ridiculous. The stress, the anxiety - it was absurd to think it was affecting her so badly, when she wasn't even the one that most of the pressure was on! Agnès was taking everything so well, and here she was, barely able to stomach the lightest of meals or go a day without throwing up.

"No more," she said softly to herself as she changed into her clothes for the day, noting with displeasure that her entire torso felt sore, and her leggings were a little tight around the waist, as though she were bloated. She groaned. Of course, on top of feeling sick she'd have to getting a little thick too, just like she did sometimes around her cy-

The blood drained out of her face so fast that she thought she might faint, and she sat on the edge of the bed heavily, hands flying to her belly as she counted the days and weeks in her head.

She'd never given it much thought, especially because it was more of a nuisance than anything when they were travelling and sometimes spent weeks in the outdoors. There was nothing more embarrassing than trying to explain why blood had ended up in her bedroll, or staining her leggings, and though the boys had quickly caught on, it never got easier to talk about, even with Agnès, who suffered the same sort of indignity she did. After the second Water Crystal, it had been blessedly irregular, and she had been happy to put it out of her mind, but now that she thought about it, when was the last time she'd even had one?

Oh no. Oh no, this wasn't happening. Edea's hands curled in fists against her stomach as she curled in on herself, chest heaving as panic surfaced. It was impossible! It had only been the once! It couldn't happen on the first time! And… she forced a soft laugh, trying to remind herself that she'd once skipped cycles for 3 months when she was younger, and that her illness was the result of a stomach virus and not anything more… more…

"Edea?" Agnès rapped at the door before she opened it. The blonde had acted quickly at the noise and was now pulling her undershirt over her head, tugging the hem down over her waist as the other girl stepped in.

"I'm getting ready, sorry for the delay, Agnès."

"No, it's fine… Ringabel told us that you weren't feeling well again, so the Proprietress made you some tea. It's here, if you'd like it now."

Irritation boiled in her that Ringabel - the cause of all of this - would be going around telling people that she was sick, even if the tea that Agnès was offering smelled amazing. "… Thanks, Agnès," she decided on, because Agnès was certainly not at fault, and took the cup and saucer from the Vestal.

The tea helped soothe her stomach, and even made her feel a little less bloated. She took another cup later in the day, completely saturated with sugar and honey, and by the time that dinner rolled around, was feeling so much better that she firmly pushed all of her earlier suspicions out of her mind. If her sickness could be cured by a simple cup of tea, then it was nothing major.

"This is great, Proprietress. Really the thing I needed! " Edea said later as she drank another cup with dinner.

The older woman laughed, and shook her head. "Well, you've gotta start watching your health, young lady! We can't have you getting sick all the time. Wouldn't be good for you."

Edea paused, though mostly it was because her mouth was full of sausage and grain and she was busy chewing, and it was very impolite to talk with her mouth full. "I'm getting better. I promise."

Though she felt sick again in the morning, she staved off her retching by sheer force of will, curling up under the bedsheets and shivering until the pain passed. The cup of tea that the Proprietress offered her once she dragged herself down to the pub helped again, though she bit back tears as she downed the cup.

This was awful.

But whatever the cause of her illness, she was absolutely determined not to let it interfere with their quest, with Agnès' journey. It was for that reason that she was almost too scared to probe too deeply into what might be causing it, instead her hiding her discomfort under grumpiness. Ringabel picked up on her mood and though he attempted to sugar her up with chocolates and flowers and sweets, she bit his head off enough that he started to avoid her altogether again. A part of her felt offended, but the other parts were almost glad for it.

The Temple of Wind was their first step as usual, though they kicked around the idea that perhaps awakening the crystals in a different order would have a difference.

"I don't think it matters what order the crystals are awakened in. Just that they're awakened and invoke the Holy Pillar" the cryst-fairy mused aloud as the group sat around her in chairs, or on a couch, in Edea's case, her feet stretched out into Tiz's lap. "Then again, I would never have thought that we would have to awaken the crystals more than once."

"In our original world, we awakened them in the order we did so because that was the order in which they were made available to us," Ringabel mused, a map of Luxendarc open on his lap. "With Grandship at our disposal, perhaps we would find it more effective to try a different order. But there are so many possibilities and combinations…"

"We're so close to the Wind Crystal as it is! We should go with the method that's tried and true," the fairy argued. They were already in the Harena region, and Airy was right that going to another temple meant adding days or weeks to the trip.

"Forgive me for saying so, but this 'tried and true' method of yours has failed for the third time," the older blond said, purposefully not looking up from the map as he studied it a little too closely. "We need another plan."

Agnès stepped in as Airy whined, flitting around Ringabel's head, dangerously close to his pompadour. "We shouldn't delay! Who knows what will-"

"The stale wind and the rotting water affect all of Luxendarc. The Fire Crystal and Earth Crystal have always had greater effects on their regions. We may be able to wait until later for them, but I do not know what will happen if they are awakened in a different order."

"Since we're already here, we should start with the Wind Crystal," Tiz suggested. "The Water Crystal is close by as well, but Grandship can get us to Eisenberg or Eternia quickly, can't she?" He looked at Ringabel.

The older boy nodded. "It would mean making a round trip, but we could certainly swing to one of the other Crystals and return for the Water Crystal with just a few days added… and we would still be able to awaken them all in a shorter time period than in the first world." He tapped his chin with a quill. "We should make sure to check out the duchy, as well, make sure that the asterisk bearers in this world are behaving."

Edea bit her lip. This was her least favorite part of any world. She had only just been able to bear fighting her loved ones in her original world. Now she had to prepare herself to fight them multiple times, watch them die for their beliefs when she could do nothing to stop them. "We'll do what we must," she said as the others looked at her. She hated the pity she could detect, just barely, in their eyes. "They are our enemy - and if they stand in our way, we must deal with the same that we do any foe."

"Perhaps this time they will listen to reason," Ringabel suggested slowly, poking the tip of his quill against his cheek. "Things have been changing, slightly but… enough."

Did she want to hold out hope that Einheria would survive this world as she had the last? That Master Kamiizumi would? "We'll do what we must," she replied, and poked Tiz in the stomach with a foot when the shepherd frowned at her.

"Some of them survived the last world that we were in," he told her, and he very carefully placed her feet onto the ground. "So it's possible others will survive this one as well. It's worth trying, isn't it?"

"Of course it is," she said, and straightened up now that he wasn't having any of her silliness. "We… we can try."

"So the Wind Crystal comes first, then?" Ringabel examined the map. "I haven't heard anything about the the Merchantry causing chaos in Ancheim. Perhaps they haven't had a chance, or have different business tactics."

"Once the Wind Crystal is awakened, the King's grip on his people is gone," Agnès reminded them, her hands in her lap. "It's the first step that we should take, whether they are in Ancheim or not. It's the right thing to do, to bring peace back to the region."

They all agreed.

Edea stretched as the little meeting broke up, and they all their separate ways to get ready. Ringabel however, stayed behind, lingering in the door.

"What is it?"

"Have you been feeling better?" he asked her kindly.

She scowled at him, and he instantly flinched. She had to remind herself that it wasn't his fault, not entirely, that she'd picked up a stomach virus from somewhere and was just lucky she hadn't passed it on to him or Agnès or Tiz. "I'm fine," she said after a moment, and guilt rippled through when he gave her a wary smile. "I'm fine, Ringabel. Thank you for worrying about me" she clarified, and gave him a smile.

He relaxed slightly, offering her a wider smile in return. "I'm glad to hear it, angel. Please, let me know if you need me for anything."

"I don't need to be mollycoddled," she huffed. "But your concern is appreciated."

It was even appreciated the next morning, when she felt sick again. This time, it wasn't nausea. This time, it was vertigo, and she stumbled in the hallway as they readied for the trip through the Wind Temple and for their inevitable fight with Orthos. She leaned against the wall heavily, waiting for the world to stop spinning, and was slowly sliding down to the floor when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and hauled her up right and against a warm, solid chest. She could have wept in relief, clinging to Ringabel as she tried to reorient herself.

"Edea, really…" Ringabel's tone was light, just barely hiding his concern as he rubbed her back. "I'm delighted to see you falling for me, but this is hardly the time or place."

She let out a derisive laugh. "Ringabel, making girls swoon isn't a good thing. Mice make girls swoon."

"Are you calling me a pest?" he replied with a pout on his face as he leaned back to examine hers. His thumbs caressed her cheeks with such a gentleness that she had to close her eyes again as the world spun. "Let's get you back in bed," he whispered, and she only just managed to stay her ground as he attempted to pick her up.

"I'll be fine," she told him. "It's just all this stress is getting to me. I just need a little more rest and then - "

"No," he said loudly, firmly, and broke her grip on the wall with two strong hands before he picked her up entirely, holding her against his chest.

Oh this was embarrassing. She kicked and squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp without being dropped. "Ringabel, stop, please!" She didn't need this. She didn't need his concern, even though a part of her was secretly pleased, and he was nice and warm and  _safe_  as he held her.

"You're not well, Edea," Ringabel stated, leaning himself against the wall as he waited for her to settle. She tried to kick off from it, and he simply grasped her tighter; it almost hurt. "You're not well, and you need to rest. Awakening the crystal can wait until you're better, but none of us want you fighting if you're sick."

"Look, I'm not sick. It's just… stress. Please put me down and let me fight." Despite her squirming, he managed to make his way back down the hallway and into the still open door of the room she shared with Agnès. She grabbed the door frame.

"l'll tell Agnès." he grunted as he paused in the doorway, before shifting his weight to pull her hands off the wood.

Edea pulled his hair instead. "You're not going to tell anyone and - oof!"

Ringabel had dropped her on the bed, and before she could recover and kick him in the spleen, he had used his greater weight and height to press her down into the mattress, crawling over on top of her and grasping her wrist to make her stay. The flush on his cheeks betrayed the stern look on his face, so very close to her own.. She pressed back into the pillow, aware that her own cheeks were growing warm, and their eyes met.

"Please," he said, his voice low, and not quite his. She swallowed. He was so close and so warm. "We're worried for you. We've all been ill before, and you know as well as I that proper rest and perhaps some pampering is the fastest way for you to recover, instead of ignoring it."

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, trying not to look him in the eye. "I'll rest after we awaken the Wind Crystal."

"I'd rather you rest now. It wouldn't do to have you distracted or weak in battle. You'll just get hurt. You'll get one of us hurt. I would always die to protect you, but especially if you faint in the middle of the fight."

"Don't say things like that," she said, feeling upset that he would use that against her. She knew all too well the lengths that the man would go to keep her safe. The first time he'd taken a blow meant for her, they'd been out of phoenix downs and she'd used the last ether to get enough strength to revive him She had been terrified at the time that he wouldn't wake up from it, and that she had been the cause of the man's death, as strange and unknown as he had been to her at the time. Of course, once he had regained consciousness, he had joked about it, and she'd threatened to knock him out again, but… that seemed like a lifetime ago. They had all been nearly killed so many times, but it still hurt anew when it happened..

"Forgive me," he replied, voice low. Their faces were really very close, she thought, eyes flickering down to his downturned lips. His hands were tight around her wrist, but as she wriggled a little, he loosened his grip. "But my point remains. You need to truly rest. I would be happy to pamper you today if you'll promise me that you'll take it easy."

She laughed. "You really promise? Wait on me hand and foot?"

He smiled warmly at her, and she felt her heart leap. "I would find no greater pleasure than to help you feel well. All the sweets and massages in the world. You can relax in bed and not worry about a thing, and indulge in anything you want. Chocolate? Warm baths?"

"That  _did_  sound good. She bit her lip. "Just for today."

"Until you're well."

"Just for  _today_ ," she repeated, frowning at him, his face just inches from hers with a matching frown. And then - "Ringabel."

"Yes, my dear."

"Kiss me. Please." Just to be polite.

He obeyed her with a low noise, pulling his hand away from her wrist so that he could cradle her face. It was surprisingly intense, and Edea groaned against his lips as he parted hers with his tongue. Had he been  _practicing_  or something?

Now that her own hands were free, she grasped his face and held him close, breathing in his scent. They parted only for quick, short breaths before leaning back in toward each other, and she was beginning to feel so, so warm. She had told him that kissing was okay, hadn't she? And they hadn't kissed like this since that night.

That night… her thoughts were a whirlwind, a crazy mix between heated want and warning sirens going off as Ringabel pressed further against her, and she had just slid her hands into the back of his hair to tangle in his blond locks when the door opened, then slammed closed.

The two of them jerked apart, and Ringabel rolled off her, so much that he hit the floor.

But the door was already closed, and Edea could hear the faint sounds of someone hurrying away from it. She flushed, and pressed her hands into her face.

"S-stay here," Ringabel stuttered as he picked himself off the floor, brushing his clothes off and straightening them. His face was bright red, all the way up to the tips of his ears. "You promised you'd stay until you were well."

"I'll stay," she agreed, reaching for the nearest bundle of blankets and pulling it close. She really had no desire to follow after him - or whoever had just walked into them. Her face burning, she curled up under the blanket, pressing her face into the pillow and trying to forget the way he'd kissed and touched her, her hands curling against her stomach as she tried to rest.

Ringabel watched her for another moment, a lump building in his throat, before he left the room, rubbing at his face in an attempt to get the blush to go away faster. What had he been thinking, kissing her like that? The tension between them in that moment had been thick, but it had been his fault to begin with, and he should have known better. As he rounded the corner in the inn toward the lobby, he very nearly ran into Agnès, who squeaked when she saw him and stepped back. Her eyes were wide, her face red.

"R-Ringabel, is Edea well?"

The smile he gave her was both kind and a bit embarrassed. "She wasn't feeling well, and I - ah, got her to agree to stay in bed until she's well." He paused, before clarifying. "In exchange for pampering her, of course, and - whatever you may have seen was after our conversation ended."

Tiz, who was pouring out some coffee from the inn's cheap coffee maker for them, could barely hear the conversation, but he tilted his head at them. "What did she see?"

"Nothing!" Both Agnès and Ringabel replied simultaneously, and the flushes that followed couldn't have helped their argument.

"Edea and I were just - very, very close," Ringabel said quietly, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He wasn't about to tell either of them that they had been kissing like that, and he had very much enjoyed it, but well - Agnès had witnessed it. He wasn't about to lie to her either. "I don't - we were just - "

He took the coffee mug that Tiz gave to him and downed it down, wincing as the hot liquid scalded his tongue. Well, that would effectively prevent him from any heavy kissing for a while. Or talking, perhaps? He stuck his tongue out to touch it and to ignore the looks Tiz was giving him.

Their plans for the day had been altered, due to Edea deciding to rest, and Agnès wandered back to their shared room, now that Ringabel was clearly not there and couldn't get up to any bad.

He sat down on one of the old armchairs in the lobby, sighing. Tiz perched nearby on another chair, watching him. There was nothing judgmental in Tiz's gaze. It was as patient as always, a little curious, but kind. And yet, Ringabel caved within second..

"We were… kissing. Agnès saw," he said tersely, rubbing his tongue with his fingers again. Maybe he should just take a potion.

Tiz was quiet for a moment before he sighed. "She's not used to displays of affection. But is Edea okay?"

"I don't know," Ringabel replied, feeling a wave of anxiety. "She's been so sick lately, as much as she tries to hide it. I thought she was going to faint in the hallway earlier, which is why I insisted that she rest today - we cannot have a fighter who can barely stand."

"No no, I agree!" Tiz said hurriedly. "It's better for us all. Safer for her, and for you."

Ringabel gave the other boy a wry smile. Yes, he would gladly put himself in harm's way for her, especially if she wasn't at her best. "I would look after you all, you do know," he pointed out, but then stood. "I think I'm going to get a potion and… well, I promised Edea that I would pamper her in exchange for her good behaviour and cooperation today."

Tiz laughed. "You mean you don't pamper her every day?"

"Only every other day, surely!" Ringabel attempted to defend himself, though he laughed as well. "Well, if she's ill, I'm happy to look after her. You would do the same for Agnès." Or any of them, but especially Agnès.

As he knew he would, Tiz flushed hotly and looked away, mumbling some sort of response. Ringabel wouldn't pry too much, though he wanted more than anything for those two to one day admit their feelings for one another. It might even throw a wrench in Airy's plans.

As long as her plans weren't too disrupted, of course. The thought of it was enough to send him into a panic, and he spent an hour or so in the room with Edea, lounging out on the bed with her with his journal and a novel for her to read, just something to distract him until his thoughts calmed down.

"You're being awfully nice," she told him after he brought her lunch in bed. It was light fare. Soup, crackers, but also tea sweetened with honey and milk, and a huge bowl of chocolate pudding with powdered sugar on top. Delicious.

He smiled at her as he picked at a plate of sausage and grains. "I simply wish to spend more time with you, Edea. We … haven't really had an opportunity to do so, as of late."

Edea went quiet, stirring her soup to watch the noodles stir. She had been rather cruel to him lately, it was true. And even when she was in a good mood, she had been avoiding him. Had been avoiding them all, in an attempt to cover up her illness. "I'm sorry," she said.

"There's nothing you should apo-"

"No, I'm  _sorry_. I go and lecture you about avoiding me, but then I do the same. Ringabel, I'm just a little scared." But she couldn't tell him why, not just yet, not even when he fixed a concerned look on her. She placed the soup aside and rolled over a little to face him, reaching out for his hand. "That doesn't mean I should be avoiding you or treating you badly. You've never done anything but be kind and caring toward me."

"I-"

"I mean it!" she interrupted him before he could say anything else, squeezing his fingers. "You're too kind to me, and I don't know what I've done to deserve it. Thank you. I'm sorry. Things will be better."

He opened his mouth, and then closed it, searching her face for some sort of answer. When she looked away, he simply leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Your happiness is my greatest pleasure. That's all I wish for."

She was not going to cry, she thought to herself, mumbling softly at the touch of his lips. He was too sweet and she still didn't know what she'd done to deserve his affection, as appreciated as it was. When he started to lean back, her hand shot out to grab the front of his shirt, stopping his movements. "I don't know why you're so… you," she said flatly, and he gave her a wide, sunny smile before it faded somewhat. "But thank you for loving me."

His hand caressed her cheek, and she flushed at the tender touch and the bright look in his eyes. "There's nothing in this world I would rather do."

"Mrgg, stop with the poetics," she grumbled. "If you want to kiss me, you can."

It was his turn to flush now, and he hesitated. "Is that what  _you_  want? Kissing is better with two willing participants."

Why was he asking?! She didn't want to have to tell him yes or no. But she rolled back so that her head hit the pillow again, and tugged him with her. Ringabel went, keeping his legs firmly closed and at one side of her own as he settled on top of her, a warm and solid weight that just - it felt good, and she groaned.

He didn't kiss her immediately, nuzzling the tip of his nose against her temple, his lips trailing soon after. She replied by pecking at his jaw, and she could feel him smile at the gesture. From her temple, his mouth found her forehead, then he trailed a hot path down her nose and to both of her warm, flushed cheeks. And then the tip of her nose again, and she whined at him, her hand wrapping around his shoulder. She could feel him breathing hard, his hand fisting in the sheets beneath them.

"You're so impatient, Edea," he teased, nosing at her again, as though she couldn't feel how hot his face was.

"Just stop acting cool and kiss me," she shot back, and no sooner had the words left her mouth did he do just that, pressing his lips firmly against hers. She let out a surprised squeak, even though she really should have seen it coming, and had to pull him back down as he tried to lean away.

The kiss was different than their last, even different than the ones between them  _that_  night. It was gentle, and it made a part of her ache as she kissed him back, molding her lips to his. He had more experience than her, with his countless girlfriends, and she could tell he was holding back as his mouth trailed against hers, over and over, as though he was waiting for her. The thought made her feel warm and her hand reached up to grab his so that she could hold it. A moment later, she was squeezing his fingers as her tongue slipped out to caress his lips, shy and a little embarrassed that she still didn't really know how this kind of kissing worked. And even though she could feel him smiling against her lips, he said nothing - couldn't say anything - but let out a pleasured, happy noise as their tongues curled together.

She leaned back against the pillow and let herself be lost in the sensations that were radiating out from her chest and her stomach as they kissed, a pulsing warmth that responded to his gentle touches and his pliant lips. His tongue was heavy and wet against her own, but it was also very gentle, letting her make her own pace as she explored his mouth, tasting the food he'd just eaten. She moaned and dragged his hand down her chest to her belly, where she pressed his hand against, desperate for some sort of contact between them. Ringabel pressed against her a little more, and they parted for quick breaths as he moved fully on top of her, his legs on either side of hers. Edea kept one hand holding his against her belly, while the other slid up to his shoulder, as she plastered wet kisses against his face, feeling so hot, wanting -

The door opened, and then slammed closed, following by the same sound of someone hurrying away. And Edea let out a frustrated cry when Ringabel rolled off of her immediately, breaking the hold they had on each other. He looked down at her, a little nervous, his face flushed. "Perhaps we should start hanging something on the door."

Edea wasn't in a mood for his jokes. She sat up and reached once again for her soup, the mood broken. "I could hang  _you_ from the door."

He pouted, but took her cue and picked up his plate to finish eating, lest he waste the food. "That would seem rather boring. What would I do, sing at anyone who passes?"

"Why would you - I'll stuff a sock in your mouth before hanging you anywhere, really!"

They kept bickering, and the flush on her cheeks quickly turned to one of irritation, but she was smiling by the time they were finished eating. This was what she liked best. The companionship. The terrible jokes. Being able to argue with him about inane things that no one else could… the kissing was good, but it had to stop, before it ruined everything.

Before the thing growing inside of her ruined everything.

That thought passed through her mind and gave her pause.

"Edea?" Ringabel broke through her thoughts, and when she glanced up at him, he looked absolutely alarmed, crossing the room toward her from the door he'd been just about to walk through. "You're pale. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she replied, quickly stuffing her face full of chocolate pudding. "Just hungry! This wasn't enough for me. Ringabel, can you go get some more?"

He hesitated, but she was busy scraping every last bit of pudding from the bowl, and didn't look up at him. "Very well… just remain here and I'll return with more for you."

Edea kept the wide smile on her face until the door closed behind him, at which point she finally let her head drop to her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs. She didn't know what she was doing, or thinking, but she had to fix things before they got worse. "Wind Crystal tomorrow, then I'll go see a healer who can tell me what's really wrong with me, if I'm not better by then." Hopefully allowing herself some time to actually rest had cured what ailed her. "And then that will be the end of it."

As Ringabel closed the door to the girl's room behind him, he took a moment to lean against it and breathe. Things were getting out of hand… he liked kissing, had developed a taste and talent for it while in the first world, when he was blissfully nothing more than 'Ringabel', but as much as he fantasized late at night about kissing Edea, every time he did so he thought back to that horrible night. He had enjoyed being with her, touching her, bringing her pleasure, but he couldn't trust himself anymore. If Edea wanted to be kissed, he would gladly kiss her, but his body had reacted every single time, and it was only luck and loose pants that prevented that from being obvious.

He dragged a hand down his face, huffing out in annoyance at himself. Kissing was wonderful, but… Edea deserved more than lust and want.

And poor Agnès deserved more than walking in on it each time.

Ringabel found the vestal in the Drunken Pig, alongside Tiz and Airy, and joined them for a quick cup of tea while the Proprietress cooked up a new, bigger batch of pudding. Agnès flushed when she saw him, again, and he smiled charmingly at her.

It was Tiz who spoke, of course. "Ringabel, I'm happy for you and Edea, but could you please… have some sort of warning system when you do things like that?"

Ringabel choked; of course Tiz had waited until he'd been mid-swallow to speak, and the two brunettes watched him stutter and choke until his airways were clear. "There - there's nothing to be happy for. Nothing between us," he finally forced out, feeling his stomach plummet at his own words. "She's been - it's just because she's been ill, and I want to make her feel better. But that is - that's it."

Agnès and Tiz exchanged a glance.

"It won't happen again," he continued, glancing down into the cup of tea. It was a little too sweet for his liking, but tea had its purposes. "There is nothing between us."

Nothing between them at all.


	4. Little by Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Edea is back in action, and better than ever... at least until she’s injured by the Crystal Beast. While healing her, Agnès notices something odd, to say the least, but there’s more important things to worry about! At least that’s what Edea thinks until later, when she’s forced to accept the truth.

After a few hours of being bored out of her mind and rolling around in bed, Edea decided that since  _she_  was being pampered that day,  _Agnès_  deserved some pampering too, especially in preparation for awakening the crystal. As the day drew to a close, the girls spent the evening in the big bathtub in one of the inn restrooms, complete with lots of bubbles and chocolate pudding delivered right to the door by a blushing Tiz.

"We should do this more often," Edea mused, blowing bubbles across the tub toward Agnès.

Agnès giggled, her hair piled loosely on top of her hair and out of the way, cheeks rosy from a scrub that Datz of all people had cooked up for them. Being that they were on a giant airship in the middle of the desert, and all by themselves, it hadn't really been a spa day, but Edea liked to pretend. "Perhaps we should. I recall that Florem had some wonderful facilities that were used to rejuvenate and refresh its visitors."

"Oooh, I bet they're great!" Though who knew what they were like in the corrupted Florem, if they were even still there. Or maybe they were even better, now that there were less restrictions? She was curious now, and though there was that pang in her chest that Eternia was responsible for warping Florem's ways, she reminded herself that it wasn't all bad, was it? Some good had come out of the change - the economy was much better, right?

"I was too young to enjoy them when I visited as a child, but perhaps now as an adult…" The Vestal trailed off, poking at her chin with one soapy finger.

"As an adult, and the Vestal besides, it's about time that you get to use them. They should even let you use them for free."

"I don't mind paying, the same as any other."

"Nonono," Edea insisted, shaking her hands so quickly that a blob of bubbles smacked her in the face. "You deserve a wonderful, good spa day. We could even get Tiz or Ringabel to pay for it. But you're not going to. How about we just stop by the next time that we're in Florem?" Agnès needed rest between crystals, so she might as well rest in a spa! It sounded great.

And Agnès now gave her a smile. "We have so much pg that I don't mind paying for it myself. However, if you're willing to come with me…"

"Of course I will," Edea laughed. "Girl's day out." But after another few moments of quiet, relaxing soaking, she sighed heavily and moved to get out. They had been in there long enough that the water, despite using magic to reheat it, was getting cold, and her fingers were pruny. Besides, she really had to go the bathroom.

Agnès watched her go, rinsing off the last of the scrub before she made to follow. "You look like you've been gaining some weight, Edea. It's good your sickness isn't affecting you too badly."

Edea froze for a moment, before wrapping a towel around her figure and grumbling lightly to herself, feeling more than a little self-conscious. But they talked about each other's bodies all the time, it was nothing new. "I think I'm just bloated. You know - it's just…  _That_." There was no way she could explain to Agnès of all people her fears. The other woman wouldn't understand.

"Ohh… I see. That explains it. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Agnès hugged the other girl before they parted ways, Edea heading to the toilet section of the restroom.

But her mood was soured now by the comment, and she curled in on herself once she was alone, hand cautiously stroking her belly as though it might bite her. There was absolutely no way… she had to swallow past the lump in her throat, rub her eyes with an angry fist. They had to awaken the Wind Crystal tomorrow - perhaps while she and Agnès were in Florem for a girl's day out in a couple of weeks, she could stop by a clinic to have herself looked at if she wasn't better by then.

The next morning, she woke up before anyone else, having gotten more than her fair share of sleep the day before, and bounded down to the pub, ignoring her body's protests until she made it. There was after all, a decently kept bathroom in there, and it afforded relative privacy as she threw up again. Not even the Proprietress seemed to notice, though she was taken aback by Edea being the first one down for breakfast.

"I'm just really geared up to go," she smiled cheerfully as she drank a cup of ginger tea, followed by another one, just in case, before she even started on her usual stack of pancakes and jelly donuts. The others joined her quickly, and if they found it odd that she was awake and so peppy that early in the morning, they didn't say anything, even though Ringabel did try to check her temperature with a hand as they started heading out. She smacked him in the shoulder for that one.

An hour later, she was grumbling at herself for the tea. Even though the Wind Temple was the same as always, they still had to fight their way to the altar. The fighting was rejuvenating in a way. It made her head clear. It made her blood pound in her heart, and she never felt as alive as when she was killing monsters, helping to purify the temple again and reclaim it for the Vestals. For Agnès.

But as much as she loved fighting, she couldn't fight her body's natural urges. And yet, she tried to, ignoring her discomfort as they stepped into the crystal altar room.

There, just as it had been 8 times previously…

"Look!" Tiz cried, pointing out the darkness that covered the crystal, as though candle wax had been dripped on it, or perhaps a build up of pure refuse.

"This crystal has also reverted…" Agnès said sadly, her gaze sweeping across it as she slowly approached the giant floating crystal. It had, but that wasn't the only problem. The cloud of darkness, a choking scent in the air, the corruption was visibly gathering at a point on the crystal and heading for them.

Ringabel stopped Agnès with a hand on her shoulder before she could move any closer. "Wait, something lurks nearby!" Edea mouthed the words along with him, before she spoke up next, hand reaching for the sword at her hip.

"Another creature back from destruction!"

"Here they come!" Tiz managed to get out as Orthos materialized in front of them.

Edea was playing her favorite role, that of complete offense. Ringabel was the healer today, for some odd reason, and while Tiz was also playing offense, Agnès was support; it would be easier for her to awaken the crystals if she wasn't drained from the inevitable fight.

Of the many beasts they fought, Orthos was fairly straight forward. Two heads, two weaknesses, but it was so easy to tell them apart. So easy to exploit the weakness on one head and protect themselves from the other. Edea lost herself in the fight, focusing on the one task at hand, to take down her enemy.

But as one monstrous head finally drooped the ground, she felt another painful urge surface, and she stumbled slightly, her attack missing. For a moment, panic welled in her. What was she doing, fighting like this? Edea paused in battle, and pressed one of her hands against her stomach, careful not to hurt herself on the spikes of the spear she held. It wasn't just that she wasn't in top condition, but she had no idea how to protect the little thing possibly growing inside of her or if it would even be hurt by her actions. If she were really - and something happened -

"Edea!" Ringabel cried, and she snapped out of it just as she was hit by the fireball. Pain bubbled up across her limbs, and though Ringabel was quick to follow up with a healing spell, she felt numb and stiff. She hadn't been fully healed; that would have to wait until after the battle but she could still fight.

The blow brought her back to focus and more than that, it enraged her. Weren't animals supposed to have a sense about that sort of thing?! How dare it attack her when she was like this! She defaulted for the next round, gearing up her defenses, and Ringabel healed her again. She smiled to herself, thankful that he would always, always be looking out for her, even when she was being foolish.

The remaining head looked like it was just barely alive, and after Tiz blasted it with a bit of ice magic, Edea decided to just go all out, especially if Ringabel had her back. She threw everything she had into one final series of attacks, preferring to just stab the damn thing to death instead of any of the Valkyrie's fancier techniques.

To her great relief it worked, and as soon as the monster was dispatched and disintegrated into nothingness again, she sagged to the ground, her spears falling beside her.

"Edea," Agnès gasped, kneeling beside the other girl. Edea squeezed one hand against her stomach as she fought to regain her breath. She could not miss the way that Ringabel and Tiz both turned toward them, nor the way that Ringabel grasped his staff tightly as he approached. She had to get out of there before he could get too close.

"It just - I just thought of something distracting" she breathed, standing. "You have a crystal to awaken. I- I'll help you change, come on." And then maybe she could make quick use of the living quarters herself.

"I want you to sit and stay here while I finish healing you," Ringabel interrupted them, and he grasped Edea's arm. "I told you that you weren't well enough to fight, Edea! Instead, you had to be foolish and stubborn! You could have been hurt. You could have  _died_." He was angry, angrier than usual, his voice biting. They all gaped at him.

"I… I do think it may be best for you to stay and catch your breath," Agnès said, stepping back. "Tiz? Perhaps you could assist."

"No!" Edea insisted, shoving Ringabel away with such force that they both staggered back, Edea caught by Tiz just as he came back behind her. Ringabel recovered on his own, and she could see the years of experience in his movements as he straightened up and stared at her. She could also see quite clearly the hurt on his face. They all stared at her.

"I'll go with Agnès," Edea asserted, looking away from them all. She was horrible. "It's not proper if Tiz helps her with this, and I've always done it. I-I want to do it. And I would like to use the bathroom, too."

"Oh. Oh," Ringabel said, and he stepped back a little more. Even out of the corner of her eye she could see the forced smile. "I'll heal you when you return."

"I don't need - "

"Whatever you decide, hurry up!" Airy interrupted them, hovering overhead. Useless in a fight, she had finally fluttered back to them as the monster was defeated. "We don't have all day, you know!"

Edea forced a smile at her. "We're going, we're going!" She reached for Agnès and pulled the other girl away from the altar and back toward the temple proper. "Let's go, Agnès… let's get it over with."

As soon as they were out of sight, and into the relative peace was the Vestal's living quarters, Edea took a few moments to compose herself in the restroom, scrubbing her face with water from a broken sink and drinking a little more water to rehydrate herself.

"Are you angry at him?" Agnès asked her once she returned, already stripped down to her underthings and waiting for Edea's helping hand.

"I'm not angry at him at all," Edea replied numbly, as she and Agnès started the usual process of dressing the Vestal and making sure that the garb was immaculate. That it was laced up tightly in the back, no huge tears, and that it fit on her the way it was supposed to.

"I see," Agnès replied, going quiet. "So you yelled and shoved him because you weren't angry?"

Edea huffed as she rummaged around for Agnès' brush in their bags, wanting to brush out the Vestal's hair before she started the ceremony - it always got so tangled when she was active, and the less distractions, the better.

"I'll apologise to him later. It's just that I don't need him coddling me everytime I sneeze. Whose idea was it for him to be healer today anyway?"

"It was his," Agnès replied. "He asked us last night if we would mind, because he wanted to make sure you would be well, and wanted me to reserve my strength."

"Oh." Well, that explained it. A part of Edea was loathe to allow him to heal her, at least so close and intimately. Curagas fired off across the battlefield were one thing - one way spells that were the result of an incantation. But when deep healing was required, it was a different thing. It would mean Ringabel would have to be close to her. It meant he'd be able to feel if there was anything wrong with her body - and she realized that was probably want he had wanted to do. Of course. Scowling, she pushed him out of her mind and focused on the task at hand - Agnès!

"He was worried," Agnès reminded her.

Edea sighed. The act of brushing Agnès' hair - she had so much of it! - was usually very calming and fun for them both, but she was so much on edge she couldn't enjoy it.

"I know he's worried. And I'm grateful that he worries about me. I know why he does, too. It's just - I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself."

Agnès was quiet for a few moments as Edea finished up, taking out the last of the tangles. "Ringabel is a good person. He would worry about any of us who weren't feeling well. I believe you would do the same."

"Of course I would, Agnès!" Edea vowed, and wrapped her arms loosely around the other girl from behind as soon as she set the brush aside. "You're my friends. I would take care of you."

Agnès giggled and leaned back into the embrace, touching Edea's arm with a hand. "Allow us to care for you in return." The vestal turned around so that she was facing Edea, beaming down slightly at her.

Edea stepped back when she did, mindful of the fact that she was a little dirty and Agnès was - Agnès was dressed in gorgeous ceremonial garb that was so difficult to clean. But before she could move too much, Agnès had grabbed her hands and closed her eyes, focusing.

"Oh!" Edea exclaimed, feeling a familiar warmth spread across her form, relieving so much of the aches she felt. Right,Agnès was using an asterisk that had some healing powers. It was so nice… like floating on a cloud for a few moments. Even though she knew that Agnès really shouldn't be doing this, not when she had to awaken a crystal so soon, the gesture was appreciated. A lump formed in her throat as she reminded herself that just as much as she wanted to protect her friends, they wanted to protect her too.

The warmth faded, as did the glow on Agnès' hands, and just as Edea opened her mouth to thank Agnès for healing her, she noticed the frown on the other girl's face. She looked…confused.

"Edea, why - "

"Are you two done yet?" Airy interrupted again, flitting around the entrance to the living quarters. Both girls jumped, and the conversation was forgotten as Edea hastily packed everything except for Agnès' change of clothes back into the pack. "We've been waiting forever! You need to hurry and awaken the crystal before Orthos comes back!"

"I-I am on my way!" Agnès called, and though the fairy fluttered into the room to escort her out, Agnès shot Edea a quick look that had the blonde's stomach sinking.

Agnès knew, didn't she.

At the very least, Edea could dodge Ringabel's insistence to heal her when she followed Agnès back to the altar, even though the older boy looked unconvinced she was fine.

"That was a big fireball, Edea," Ringabel whispered, leaning over just enough so that she could hear him. If Airy thought they weren't paying attention or doing something that might distract Agnès, she would get angry, as she had before.

"Agnès healed me, I'm fine," she replied, not looking at him. "And you did too, remember? Twice. If I don't feel well tonight, I'll let you know."

"Edea-"

"Shh," Tiz was the one who interrupted them this time, giving them both a glance. "She's starting."

Edea kept her eyes trained on Agnès' kneeling form, trying to match her breathing just as the other girl did. Being untrained, and not really knowing how to read the crystal's natural rhythm, she was never really able to do it. But she could pretend. She could try. And she kept her hands folded in front of her belly as she breathed in and out, watching with a growing dread as the light around the crystal grew brighter and brighter until finally -

She closed her eyes as the light was summoned completely. Even though she had experienced it 12 times before, it was always a shock to her heart. The light was almost painful in its intensity, piercing through her eyelids and making her skin feel tight. She wondered if it could be felt inside of her body as well, and if it was comforting or distressing. Her hand hovered over her belly before she dropped it back to her side.

"You did it, Agnès!" Airy cheered, and the fairy checked her brooch. As it had 12 times previously, the jewel that corresponded to the right crystal was now glowing. "Only three left!"

If only Edea could believe that anymore, though at the very least, this meant that the blessed wind would return. The group exchanged tired smiles as the girls once again headed off to get Agnès' changed - this time back into her regular clothing so that they could leave, and so the Vestal could get some real rest. And this time, the boys waited outside the living chambers for them, Airy perching on Tiz's shoulder.

Edea folded up the vestal garb for her while Agnès pulled her clothes back on.

"Edea," Agnès said quietly, mindful of the two men nearby. "Before, when I was healing you - "

"I don't want to talk about it," Edea replied quickly, just as quietly. "Not here… let's wait until we get back." Because as much as she didn't want Ringabel to know right now, she definitely didn't want to let Airy know. No. No. Not at all.

While she had no way of confirming what Agnès had felt or seen or whatever the white magic sense had given her, Edea had a feeling it was intimately involved with what had been plaguing her the past few weeks.

And as she joined Agnès in their room that afternoon for a brief nap, Agnès confirmed it. They had both already changed in their nightgowns and were now relaxing from the fight. The usual grand dinner would be served in a few hours, but until then, all of them had their own ways of healing after the battle. Ringabel liked to drink or write. Tiz liked to read, or even do chores. Agnès usually slept or took a bath. And since Edea liked to save her appetite for the feast, she usually sparred or napped.

Now, she curled up with Agnès on the older girl's big bed, allowing the other girl to rest her hand on her stomach. No one would disturb them if they thought they were sleeping.

"When I was healing you earlier, I felt another life-force aside from your own. It was so odd, and right about… here,"Agnès murmured, moving her hand around. It was glowing slightly with white magic, and Edea could feel the warmth of the glow spreading throughout her entire body. It was as though she'd grown used to the fatigue and the slight discomfort in her stomach, but now that magic was numbing it - oh she felt so alive. For a moment she considered asking Agnès to use that glow on her tender breasts, but thought better of it, mind crashing back to reality as she processed what the other girl said.

"Another life-force… ? What's it feel like?" she asked, curious, even as anxiety and dread pulsed in her.

"Small," Agnès replied, her hand moving again, gentle but sure, right down to Edea's lower belly. She'd never had a completely flat stomach (that took more commitment than she was willing to put in) and Agnès' palm fit perfectly over the slight curve of it. The light flickered before going out, and she summoned it back with little thought. "Very small. Young, perhaps."

Edea bit her lip at those words, and willed tears not to spring into her eyes as her hand hesitantly covered Agnès' until the glow went out again. She had no reason to cry, right? It was just that Agnès was a witness, in a way, to what Edea had been wondering for the past weeks, and now the blonde didn't know what she was feeling as a maelstrom of emotions swirled through her. Relief? Fear? Excitement? Horror? She settled for acceptance, mostly. And sadness.

"Edea?" Agnès asked, seeing the look on her friend's face. Edea looked like she'd been struck in the face by a Mandragora. "Are you a-"

"I'm pregnant," Edea finished for her, laying back against the pillows. When Agnès' hand pulled away, hers remained, rubbing gently at the skin of her stomach, wondering if she would be able to feel her baby's life-force too if she used healing magic on herself. "… I'm pregnant." She was actually, officially pregnant, and with Ringabel's child to boot. Oh Crystals.

When the older girl was very quiet for a few moments, Edea chanced to look over at her, bracing herself for the disappointment she expected to see, and paused when she saw Agnès thinking, cradling her chin in her hand and tapping her lip with her finger.

"I don't understand," Agnès finally said, noticing that Edea was looking. "How did that happen?"

"Well, Agnès, when a mommy and daddy really love each other," Edea started, forcing herself to make light of the situation, but she trailed off when she noticed how confused the Vestal looked. Oh no, please no. "… You know how babies are made, don't you?"

"Children are born from their mothers when the woman makes the decision with her partner to bring new life into the world, and their prayers are answered by the crystal," Agnès informed her. "What I don't understand how you could have gotten pregnant, especially at this time. You're not even wed!"

Edea sighed. Agnès' words were so innocent, and even though they were not meant to judge, it still stung somewhat. And she was technically right, wasn't she?

"I don't… really know all the details, myself, how it actually happens. How… who determines why a woman has a baby when she does. But babies are made when a woman and a man join together," the blonde explained slowly, rubbing at her stomach again. It had only been the once! If this was the work of a crystal, she was going to have to figure out which one and have  _words_  with it.

"Join together?"

"Ringabel and I had sex," Edea finally blurted out bluntly. "He planted his seed in me, and the resulting flower is the life-force you felt." Afterwards, she felt a little sick. Having it all out there, like that?

Whatever explanation Agnès had been expecting, it wasn't that. The vestal squeaked and clapped her hands to her mouth in surprise, eyes wide. Sheltered she may have been, but even she knew the basics and what Edea had said.

"You and…  _Ringabel_?" Agnès clarified. That had been what she'd been missing - people who had babies were supposed to be married and in love. And they were supposed to be older than all of them were, except for perhaps Ringabel - he was about that age when men started to have families, wasn't he? And he was very much in love with Edea. Come to think of it - the two of them had been kissing lately, is that what had caused this to happen…? And she had walked in on it! Her blush deepened.

"Hold on, hold on, Agnès," Edea protested quickly. "I don't know what you're thinking but - it was just the once and it was weeks ago!"

"Oh."

"Babies make their mothers sick… that's how a lot of women know they're expecting. And I've heard women say that no matter how horrible they feel while pregnant, it's always worth it." Which she wasn't sure she really believed. "It's why I've been feeling so sick. And kind of why I've been trying to ignore it. I - I didn't think I could actually be pregnant. It was just the  _once_."

"Oh…"

Here she was, confessing entirely. Edea signed. "He wasn't feeling well, and he wouldn't sleep, and I was tired. So I asked him if he… you know, he wanted to - to be with me, and he accepted. We… it was a mistake. I made a mistake, but I won't regret it! But this is why things have been so weird between us lately." And things were just going to get weirder.

" _Oh_."

Edea glanced at the other girl. The way that latest 'oh' had sounded was off. Agnès was looking at her still with some confusion in her eyes, but her gaze was otherwise firm.

"Agnès?"

"Do you truly believe your child is a mistake?"

Was that how it sounded? Edea sat up straighter. "That's not what I meant to say," she argued, and now she felt a pang in her chest that  _anyone_  would describe their child as a mistake. That wasn't - that wasn't right at all. Babies shouldn't be mistakes, even if they were unplanned. Unplanned it may have been, but their baby was not a  _mistake._

"It's just that Ringabel and I - we weren't ready for it. What we did that night - he loves me, you know that. But I can't say that I love him back and I never should have slept with him." She was definitely babbling now as the full gravity of the situation came down on her. She was pregnant with Ringabel's child, and she had no idea what to do. This wasn't a problem she could face with her fists. It shouldn't be a problem at all. She had promised Ringabel and herself she wouldn't regret that night, but now it had lead to something tangible and solid and  _alive_ , life created between the two of them that was growing even now. What was she going to do?

Agnès must have seen the brief look of panic on her face, because she reached over and touched Edea's hand that still resting on her stomach. Edea rolled a little closer so that she could lean against the other girl, and they both went quiet for a few moments

"… Does he know yet?" Agnès asked. It would explain his behaviour. He was very protective, and knowing what she knew about his past…

"No," Edea shook her head, and bit her lip. Of course he didn't, he'd never let her out of his sight if he knew, much less let her go into battle the way she had. "I didn't know either, not for sure. Not until you told me. I wanted to get looked at by a healer or someone who had some experience knowing what was wrong with me. Maybe I still should. Just in case your magic senses are off. Maybe it's just a parasite. Like a worm. Or my stomach virus has evolved."

Agnès gave her a look. Oh Edea, hated  _those_  looks. She didn't receive them as often as Ringabel did, whenever he said something completely ridiculous, but they always made her feel like she'd said just a little too much.

"Edea, how long have you suspected you might be with child?" The Vestal suddenly continued a on a few moments later.

"Oh, hmm… just about a week or so. Not very long." She explained how she had chalked up her initial morning sickness as stress, and only realized she might actually have something else going on once she noticed the lack of her cycle, the tenderness in her form, all those weird symptoms pregnant ladies supposedly got, things she didn't pay attention to in school. Growing up, she had figured that when she had children, she would be late in her 20s and she and her partner would be trying for them, so she'd just  _know_. Or at least be expecting it!

"I see," the older girl mused, eyes glancing off to the side as she counted off on her fingers, thinking back to when she had first noticed Edea's illness. It fit. "And so, you decided to go into battle, even though you had good reason to believe there was a child whose life is dependent on your safety?"

Edea flinched at the accusation.

"I didn't know for sure! And you guys needed me there… please don't make me stop fighting, Agnès. I'll get this taken care of." The words came out of her mouth before she even registered them.

"Taken -"

"Stop, wait," Edea said before Agnès could repeat that back, because she didn't want to  _hear it,_  and the other girl went quiet. "I have to tell him first. I really have to tell him." Even though everything felt surreal, and she felt so confused, she knew that Ringabel needed to know more than anything. And though her own words were beginning to clue her on what the best, most reasonable, most responsible course of action would be, she didn't know if she could accept it. So she would worry about it later. For now, she wanted to make sure Ringabel knew - he absolutely deserved to. Edea found she was shaking a little as she thought about it.

"Then you should tell him."

It was not a conversation Edea was looking forward to having. She had no idea how he would react, or if he would react at all. "I want to make sure, first," she decided, even though she knew she was stalling. "There has to be a clinic that can tell me for sure." Maybe even tell her if the baby was healthy or if she'd hurt it in her last fight.

"Edea…" Agnès started, but cut off when the other girl buried her face in her shoulder.

"I can't be a mother right now, Agnès," Edea said, her words somewhat muffled. "I don't know how, and we're in the middle of  _your_  journey. It would be too selfish of me to have a child!"

Agnès still didn't quite understand how this could have happened if Edea didn't know if she loved him, and hadn't wanted it, but she wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders and held her. She had many questions, but those could wait.

"I was taught that children are blessings given to those who want them, and that each life is created for a reason," the Vestal said soothingly. "I believe that holds true here, even if it's in the middle of  _our_  journey."

Edea had been taught something similar, that children were supposed to happen to couples who were in love and ready for a family, but that sex was involved and sometimes they could be unplanned, which is why she needed to be careful. In the military, she'd learned even more.

But she said nothing, simply closing her eyes and leaning against her friend as she tried to comprehend everything. What she'd suspected was probably true. As much as she didn't want to doubt Agnès' words, neither of them were really trained on how to handle this sort of thing. Maybe she should see a healer, just in case. Someone who could tell her for sure, and who could help her take care of things.

And Edea decided to go from there, as soon as that was done. She'd tell Ringabel, and they'd figure out what to do together. As she tried to calm herself down enough for a quick nap, reminding herself that Agnès  _needed_  some rest, she kept thinking over and over in her head how this was against everything she believed in. There was nothing black or white in this situation. Nothing completely good or completely bad about having an unexpected, unplanned baby when she was unwed, in the middle of an incredibly dangerous journey, and didn't know if she was in love with its father, even if he loved her.

She hated shades of gray.

That night, they made it through dinner, Edea reminding herself over and over that she had to eat because there was a tiny innocent life now depending on her for its nourishment. And more than that, Ringabel was watching her like a hawk for any sort of weakness or illness, and even though he stopped staring after the third time she threw melted chocolate in his face, he just got better at hiding his gaze.

Agnès was a surprisingly good actress, Edea having begged her earlier not to let Ringabel know until after she'd been looked at. The vestal was pretending as though she knew nothing, smiling gently at them all as they talked about the crystal having been awakened, and their plans for the next couple of weeks as she recovered from the strain of it.

_"I'm not going to lie to him, Edea," Agnès had said as she changed out of her nightgown and back into her dress._

_"No no, you don't have to lie - I just don't want him to find out that I might be - about_ this _\- until I've had a chance to be looked at. So pretend nothing's wrong, and all we did was sleep. I'll take care of things, you can trust me."_

_"Only for tonight, and until you get looked at… if you love him, you should tell him he's going to be a father. He'll be delighted."_

Edea hadn't been very sure about that, both that she loved him or that he would be happy to hear the news. But she promised Agnès she would tell him as soon as possible, and was just thankful that she had her best friend's support during this. It was going to be rough, she could already tell.

Why couldn't she just face this with her fists?

As dinner wound to a close, Ringabel finally seemed to pick up on her bad mood and retreated to the bridge so that they could move away from The Temple of Wind, and Edea sagged slightly in her seat, clutching her mug of sweetened tea.

It was then that Tiz approached, holding a tray of full of just-baked cookies and bowls of sweet cream. Edea's eyes lit up as he offered them to both her and Agnès, and gratefully took one.

He waited until she'd eaten two cookies before speaking.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on? Ringabel's worried out of his mind and I'm running out of things to tell him."

Edea was grateful he waited until her mouth wasn't full, but she paused with a cookie against her lip and exchanged a glance with Agnès. The other girl said nothing, but shook her head. If she wasn't going to lie to Ringabel, she was most certainly not going to lie to Tiz.

How to put this… Edea nodded, sticking her cookie in her mouth to give her some time to think.

Tiz was patient, of course, and waited as she chewed and chewed and chewed, and swallowed half of her glass of tea to wash it down. Only then did she finally open her mouth.

"Tiz?" Edea started, worrying at her bottom lip and playing with her spoon. "You used to be a shepherd, right?"

That was apparently not what the man was expecting. He looked taken aback, and a glance at Agnès showed him how confused the vestal was by the question as well. "Yes? Why, is there a problem?"

"No, no. Of course not," the blonde laughed, then fidgeted in her seat. Tiz could know, but she didn't know how to tell him. "I just want to to be sure - how many times did you have to put the … the female sheep-"

"Ewes."

"— how many times did you have to put the  _ewes_ in with the rams before they got pregnant?" she finished, huffing and refusing to look him in the face, her own bright red. It was a weird way to ask, but a part of her wanted to make sure it could happen on the first time, and she didn't exactly want to  _tell_  Tiz she'd had sex with Ringabel. That was just weird.

Tiz stared at Edea some more, then back to Agnès, who shook her head, then back to Edea, his eyes falling to her stomach. Before Edea could ask him if he was alright, and to tell him to  _say_  something already, the man hunched over, hiding his face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Edea!"

Now it was the two girls who shared a confused look. "Why are you sorry, Tiz?" Edea asked.

"Because I should have given him a better talk about safe sex!" the shepherd squeaked out, and she could see his face turning red between his fingers. Agnès made a quiet sound, biting her lip and pressing her hands against her own face.

Edea frowned at him. "What was that about safe sex?" And why hadn't she heard about it?

"I thought - his memory being what it was back then- that he may not remember. Right before we left Caldisla, I took him aside and just talked to him. Gave him a few condoms that we purchased in the city. Just in case…"

"Why didn't you tell  _me_  about the condoms?" Edea asked him. She doubted she and Ringabel would have been in their right minds to use them that night, but maybe! They might have. Or she could have thought of some other way to tire him that didn't involve him releasing inside of her, and that would have cleared up this whole mess.

His face was so red she half-worried he might pass out at the table. "I- I didn't think - I'm so sorry, Edea."

Agnès was the first to take pity on him, the Vestal carefully reaching over to place a hand on his shoulder. He made an interesting, embarrassed noise.

But Edea shook her head. "You needn't apologise. It's his - it's Ringabel who needs to take responsibility for this…" He didn't know yet, she thought, but he would soon. And - "I might not even be pregnant?" She forced a laugh, already knowing that she was deeply in denial. She'd tried to feel the little life-force for her self, but hadn't been able to. Her own drowned it out. "Perhaps we could see a doctor in Ancheim and have them take a look at me, just to be sure."

Because if there was one thing she was certain of, it was that she absolutely couldn't go to Eternia like this. What if the Braev of this world found out…? Worse, what if the Alternis of this world found out? She wasn't very worried about her mother's - she knew she would have her support no matter what - but she was certain either of the two men would not be pleased. And it wasn't like she wanted Ringabel dead.

"Ancheim? We're not too far, I'll tell Ringabel we need - "

"No!" Edea interrupted him, so loudly that both of the others jumped, and she glanced at the rest of the pub to see if the others had noticed, too. They hadn't, thankfully.

She continued. "Don't… don't tell him yet. Not why." Her hands pressed more firmly against her belly. Tiz was a terrible liar, what was she thinking letting him know about this until she was ready to tell the father? "Tell him to stop by Ancheim before we leave the region… if he asks why, we'll just tell him that we want to eat there. He won't question that, will he?" Ringabel liked Ancheim's cuisine, knew she liked it too. He wouldn't mind staying there a few days for that - meanwhile, that would give her the time she needed to get checked out without him knowing.

Tiz hesitated. "I'm not going to lie to him, Edea. You should tell him."

"I'll tell him once I'm sure," she murmured, biting at her lip. "You know it'll just hurt him if I tell him and it's a false alarm. Please, Tiz?" She would ask Ringabel to go to Ancheim herself if she was certain she wouldn't accidentally give it away by acting nervous. She felt sick, though. She had promised Ringabel that she wouldn't avoid him again, and here she was keeping this from him when he needed to know more than anyone.

In the end, they recruited Datz's help, and though the Shieldbearer was understandably confused, he agreed to relay the request to have the ship moored down near Ancheim for a few days so the party could rest and recoup, stock up on supplies, and the girls could have a "girls day out".

"That's perfect," Edea breathed out in relief as she listened to the plan in the relative privacy of her bedroom. "He won't question that." Hopefully.

Datz offered her a smile. "I'm sure he'll be happy to have the chance to spend some time with the women there as well, but … whatever's going on, you make sure to tell him as soon as you can." His face grew more serious. "You're both my friends, so I won't take sides, but consider his feelings if he finds out that something's being kept from him"

Her face burned - was she that obvious? - and tried not to wrap her arms around her stomach. Now that she knew what was in there, her hands drifted there often, almost of their own accord. It was the biggest giveaway to her secret.

"I'll tell him soon," she promised, and as soon as the older man was out the door and heading over to the bridge to give the pilot her message, she fell back on the bed, her hand pressing against her stomach. This was so complicated and messy. Expecting a child was supposed to be a good thing for both mother and father, not… this.

She wanted it to be over.

It was less than an hour later that Ringabel's voice came over the PA system, announcing in a flighty, jovial tone that he would be happy to anchor near Ancheim as requested, and that he hoped Agnès and Edea would  _enjoy_  themselves while they were there. He went on to speculate about the women in the city, if one of his ex-girlfriends was still living there, and if she might want to go on a date, and Edea toned out the rest of his babbling, gritting her teeth.

He was upset that he was being avoided and left out, she could tell, but what kind of man went gallivanting around when the woman he claimed to love was - oh. Right. He didn't know yet because she refused to tell him until she was absolutely positive. She tried to let go of the irritation that she felt, but that was easier said than done, and she rolled over on her side to face away from the door when it opened and Agnès entered, instead trying to conjure up a bit of white magic in an another attempt to feel that life-force for herself. It didn't work, but it was calming all the same. She could imagine it was there.

If Ringabel wanted to run around and attempt to be the wannabe Casanova he'd played at being previously, then she would let him, so long as he didn't find out about the secret she carried. She would let him, because she knew once he found out about his child - if it were true, of course - then everything would change between them again.

She just wanted this to be over.

 


	5. With My Inexperienced Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edea goes to Ancheim in pursuit of the truth, and though the city nearly drives her mad, she finally finds it in black and white. Now to tell Ringabel and pray that he takes it well.
> 
> But as she tells him the truth behind her illness, there’s an even harsher truth behind it.

The next day saw them anchored outside of Ancheim, as promised. Ringabel's eyes lingered on Edea's form as she headed up the stairs leading to the main street of the city, until he forced himself to look away and go back to the inn on the ship, his steps as heavy as his heart.

Despite his joking about it, Ringabel found he just couldn't bring himself to spend the day in Ancheim flirting with women and especially not after he could feel Edea glaring daggers at the back of his head that entire morning. He felt like he could be the one sick after all that. Had she changed her mind? Was she angry at him and never wanted to see him again? He likely deserved it. It hurt, but after what had happened in the temple, he should have expected it.

On top of that, Agnès and Tiz were both guarded around him as well. It was upsetting, to think that somehow he was being left out of something between the three of them, and old, buried feelings that Alternis used to carry of being an outsider, unwanted, unloved, were threatening to boil up beneath the surface. He tried to ignored them the best that he could, offering smiles and kindness to his friends in an attempt to calm himself and perhaps get back into their good graces, lest they abandon him.

So, while the girls were out shopping, he decided he would willingly give up his wallet to Edea and spend the day finally unpacking the very last of his packs from when the group had been walking the world - the first one (or second for him, he supposed). Tiz went with him, to his pleasant surprise, though he couldn't quite articulate that he appreciated the companionship to the other boy as they headed back to the inn, idly chatting. But he did give the other boy something of a hug as they entered their room and Ringabel threw himself on the floor.

"You're just now doing that?" Tiz asked, perched on the end of his bed in their room as he watched Ringabel upend his pack so that the contents scattered all over. Easiest way to organize, really.

"Well, I've been a bit busy," the older boy replied, starting to separate things into piles of 'keep' and 'throw away'.

Old makeup was mostly thrown away, though he found a few bright palettes he'd never actually used, and spent some time playing with them, digging out a brush and demanding that Tiz brandish an arm for him to test the shades on, which of course the other boy refused. He'd keep those for now, then, just until he knew how they looked.

There were various notes, things written down on other notebooks or scrap pieces of paper - usually used when one of the others had borrowed his notebook or something he hadn't wanted them to see. He reviewed them for interesting bits they may need - they mostly seemed to be girls' names and addresses - before tossing them into the throw away pile as well.

Extra socks, a small first aid kit, and a pouch of emergency funds he had apparently, at one point, hidden from Edea went into the keep pile.

He smiled fondly as he found a worn photograph he'd paid for someone to take of the whole group in Florem, and handed it over for Tiz to place safely on the nightstand, and was still rummaging through various bits of trash and expired potions when he found -

A small foil packet, very worn from sitting in the bottom of a pack for so long. His stomach churned as he examined it, and he flushed as he remembered the conversation in which he had received it, and the circumstances just a few weeks ago in which it might have come in handy, though as he opened the package, he noticed a few small puncture marks. Hmm.

"That's where that went!" Tiz exclaimed, and Ringabel amused himself for a moment by unrolling the rubbery sheath and stretching it out, only for the thing to snap in half from the tears in it.

Both men winced.

"I didn't exactly have any opportunities to use it," Ringabel stated in his defense, hastily gathering up the pieces.

"You didn't?"

"W-well, no of course not. Surely you knew I was saving myself for my one true angel, Edea," Ringabel was flushing hotly now, unable to look up at Tiz. It was true, though. He had flirted and kissed, but the idea of actually sleeping with any other person aside from the one he truly loved was unfathomable. It was far too intimate an act to share with just anyone. And now, even though the two of them had gone that far, he still knew he would never sleep with any other.

"Do you… want me to get you another? You might need it again." Tiz asked, and he could practically feel the waves of fluster from the other boy.

"No, that's not necessary," Ringabel mumbled in reply as he balled up the pieces of latex into a ball. It was too late to use it with Edea, and he doubted they would ever have sex again. She wouldn't let him get that close, he had ruined their relationship due to his lack of self-control. He had no desire to be with anyone else aside from her, and - there was no point in going down that path right now, not with Tiz in the room. "I would never have need for it."

Tiz was silent for a long time. "Better safe than sorry," the other boy finally said. "Besides, you can use them for - other things. Not just, you know."

"Sex."

"Right! Not just sex."

Despite how warm his face felt, Ringabel smiled all the same at the way that Tiz's voice cracked. "You're the one who started the conversation, Tiz! Surely you can say the word. Though personally I prefer the term love-making." It was more intimate. And he wanted to think that he had made love with Edea, as awkward and kind of embarrassing as it had been.

There were a couple more of the packets hidden amongst the various trash, and Ringabel discarded them all, trying not to feel bitter about it.

Tiz watched him work, biting his lip until it hurt. Ringabel was being very inefficient when it came to cleaning up the rest of his pack, but that wasn't what he wanted to comment on. While a part of him was glad to see that Ringabel had taken his talk to heart and had actually kept the condoms, he was a little annoyed they'd been forgotten at the bottom of his old pack. That was why they were all punctured! Of course they would have been useless had Ringabel even remembered them, but he wanted so badly to mention it to the other boy. It was only the reminder that he wasn't supposed to even know about the liaison with Edea that kept him from saying something.

And he was so, so glad that Ringabel hadn't noticed the usage of the word 'again'. His heart had just about stopped when he'd uttered it. But still, Tiz wanted to believe that if the two of them were compatible, they could be happy together.

The two of them,  _and_  the child they had created together.

It was wrong to keep this from Ringabel, but it would be even more wrong if Ringabel found out from anyone else that Edea was carrying his baby before she had a chance to tell him. And he knew that if he were probed, he would give the secret away. So he tried to keep his mouth shut, his hands grasping tightly at the bedsheets as Ringabel finished cleaning up before the older boy rolled over onto his own bed with a loud whine, kicking his feet that he was bored and lonely.

Tiz smiled at his best friend, before getting off his bed and crossing the two feet to the other, throwing himself on top of Ringabel for an impromptu wrestling match. Ringabel was not alone.

In Ancheim, Edea felt like a fool. It was taking far too long to find a doctor who would see her about her particular  _problem_ , and with the Vestal at her side, she was sure she was being judged for it. Worse, she worried that a few of the people they had talked to were judging _Agnès_ , as though she were just a front for the Vestal's inquiry? It infuriated her! Agnès had to hold her back in one particular clinic before she stormed out, and though she knew she had attracted whispers and stares, it had been long after her anger burned off that she actually cared.

But finally, as she stuffed her face full of spicy noodles and spicier meat, she calmed down. Perhaps it was just because now her secret was out, but she'd felt so good that morning, even though her stomach hadn't been completely settled. Now, she was just hungry, and eating for two.

"Why can't anyone tell me if I'm really pregnant or not? This city is full of prudes. You'd think they had never dealt with it before."

"Ancheim emphasizes traditional family values… there are many people with large families here, but it's uncommon for children to be born outside of wedlock, as far as I am aware," Agnès informed her, the other girl sitting across the booth.

"Still, they should be able to tell me… Maybe - Maybe if I just go in and tell them what my symptoms are, they confirm it that way?" Considering all the looks she had gotten as an unwed girl asking for information on pregnancy, she had figured it wouldn't be quite as simple.

"Perhaps." Agnès answered, stirring her noodles around, watching the other girl. "The healers would be willing to tell you whatever they had to, in order to treat you."

"I've been going about all this wrong," Edea growled a moment later as she realized that was people  _normally_  did. She let her head fall to the table with a loud thunk, careful not to spill her noodles.

Agnès smiled at her and reached across the table to pat the girl's hand. "It's your first time doing this. You're handling it quite well, really."

"First and last," Edea replied, slightly muffled. Next time she was pregnant, she was going to be happily married and her partner and she would be  _trying_  for a baby. She'd be expecting a pregnancy. She'd be happy for it.

Not that she was unhappy. She still didn't quite know how she felt about the news that she was carrying a new life inside of her. It was just weird, to think that one night had led to this.

She still refused to regret her decision from that night, because she had promised not to, and because she didn't want to do that to Ringabel, when neither of them could have imagined this would have happened.

But as the day went on and her irritation only grew, she was beginning to regret the decision to go to Ancheim. Now, the issue was finding a clinic that could see her at all, and it was well past noon that they finally were able to find a little place, seemingly family-run, that had the time to see her.

Edea sat on the bed, kicking her feet a little and wishing they would reach the ground so she didn't feel like a child

"Well?" The doctor said, an older woman with glasses and a severe bun. "Tell me how you're feeling?"

The blonde took a deep breath, and glanced over at Agnès, who was seated in the nearby chair. The vestal nodded. That was all the encouragement that Edea needed before she began to babble.

"Sick… especially in the mornings, almost every morning. I've been feeling fatigued in general, and a little sore, especially in my torso, my… breasts. Also, my pants have been getting a little tight, even though I have been so sick. It's like I'm on my cycle, but worse." Listing out her symptoms made her feel foolish, as though she should have known from the beginning what was going on. It seemed so obvious.

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Is there a chance you could be pregnant, young lady?"

The question didn't seem to be judgmental, but Edea still hesitated. "I've been very stressed lately, but yes… maybe. It was only the once!"

"Once is all that's needed for it to happen," the woman replied, crossing over to a drawer and rummaging around in it. "If you're not sure, I've got a test I can conduct- given your symptoms, we should do that before going any further."

Finally, some progress. Finally, it actually seemed real! Edea laid back on the bed, pulling her shirt up just enough to expose her tummy to the woman's cold, prodding fingers, and kept talking, spilling all the information on her lack of cycle, on how she'd been sexually active and no, hadn't used protection!

The woman covered her again before she stepped back, and Edea stayed where she was, hands nervously resting over her torso. "I'd say chances are that you're pregnant."

It sounded so final, hearing it from a doctor or from anyone else. Edea was quiet for a moment. "Can you make sure?"

"We can perform the rabbit test, if you would like. But you'll have to come back in a week to see the results."

"A week?" Edea repeated, eyebrows furrowing. They didn't really have a week! There was no way they could keep Ringabel in the dark for that long, and she was pretty certain she'd die from anxiety in the meantime. She would be lucky if Tiz didn't let the secret slip today! "What is the rabbit test anyway?"

As the doctor described it, Edea felt her stomach squirm. She couldn't allow an innocent animal to die because of her foolishness, and a quick glance at Agnès confirmed the Vestal's distaste for the test as well. No, it wasn't an option. "Is there… anything else?"

The woman paused, and Edea could tell she was trying to be patient with a young, probably scared teenager, but she was also getting irritated. "The main hospital here has some machine that they can use I've heard will show you for sure, but it's fairly expensive. If you really want to go, I can write you a recommendation."

"Price doesn't matter," Edea replied as she finally sat up. She didn't know what the woman quite meant, but they had plenty of money, having saved up hundreds of thousands of pg during journey, and she had Ringabel's wallet with his personal funds as well - he wouldn't mind contributing to this, she knew. Besides - "If we need more, we can just go fight some monsters."

Both the doctor and Agnès gave her a look, and she grinned nervously.

"You are not fighting in that condition," Agnès reminded her.

"Absolutely not," the doctor agreed. "It's reckless, and endangering yourself and your unborn child. Where's the father? Can't he help you with this?"

Edea cringed, her good mood shot. Agnès frowned sharply and came to her friend's side to help her off the table, the brunette's back stiff and straight with disapproval as she attempted to answer for Edea.

"Ringabel is - "

"He - I didn't want to tell him until I was sure," Edea cut Agnès off, feeling both shame and anger whirl within her. She fixed the doctor with an even stare. The older woman did not back down, looking way only to finish writing something down a piece of paper, which she handed to the blonde.

"Here, a recommendation for you to have use of the ultrasound machine in the hospital. I can't guarantee they'll let you use it, but this should get you started."

She took it with shaking fingers, and while she couldn't really read the doctor's handwriting, she tucked it into a pocket. "… Thank you," she said finally as they left. Even if she was now upset and angry, at least she was 99% sure. And she made a mental note not to tell Ringabel about the details of this visit.

She was only 99% sure, because her heart was still steeped heavily in denial that this was actually happening. She wanted to keep denying it, pretend she'd never gotten looked at, and never, ever accept this. But like the countless fights against her loved ones, this wasn't something she could just ignore and expect it to go away. Just as she had faced the death of Einheria, of her master, she would have to face the life she was carrying.

It was just that she knew this was terrible timing - how could she justify bringing life into the world when all worlds were threatened, and she wasn't even in her own! But hours later, just as the sun began to dip toward the horizon, Edea found herself laying out in a dark room in the hospital of Ancheim, watching some sort of screen.

Being Eternian, and a frequent visitor to the Central Healing Tower, she had seen such devices before, but never in action - she was always taken from the room whenever people were being treated. Now she watched with wide eyes as it was turned on via a large, cumbersome power source in the corner, and black and white lines appeared on it.

Agnès was beside her, holding her hand, eyes glued to the monitor. She had never seen anything like this before. It was beyond magic!

"It was a… a gift from Eternia," the technician said. "I heard the king received it in exchange for some services. It's come in handy though - I don't think it gets enough use, myself." He shrugged, and placed the oddly shaped wand over her bare stomach. She flinched - it was cold, but her hands tugged anxiously at the top that was bunched over her chest.

At the mention of the King, the girls exchanged a glance. Even though he had been less of a problem in this world than in previous ones, the King was still an enemy, and still someone who seemed willing to sacrifice his own people for Eternia's good. Edea hoped they wouldn't have to fight him after this, though. She'd have to miss out on it!

But her thoughts trailed off as a little white lump appeared on the screen, and as the technician moved around the odd wand over her belly, she could see it take a slightly different shape. A distinctly human, albeit tiny and not fully-formed, shape. It was moving ever so slightly. It was alive.

"There we go," the man said, and he used a long pointer stick to circle the little white form on the screen. "There's the head, you can see one of its hands - looks like you've definitely got a little one in there. Looks good. Healthy!"

She was not going to cry, Edea thought as her eyes swept over the monitor, burning the image into her eyes. She was not going to cry, but she could see tiny little motions of her unborn child on the monitor and it felt so - so real.

It was real, then. She was actually carrying that thing inside.

"We didn't get the machine that would let us make a copy of out," the man informed her a few minutes later. He even let her hold the wand against her stomach so that she could keep watching her child as he stepped back, close to the screen, pointing out all the little parts that were forming. She wished now that she had let Ringabel come with her, so that he could see this - he would want to, she thought. The man would definitely want to see this.

"That's okay," she replied after a moment, feeling a little numb from the shock of it all. "I don't need a picture."

Agnès squeezed her hand, and when she looked at the vestal, the girl's eyes were wide and a little bright. "I didn't know that was what babies looked like in the womb," she whispered, and Edea grinned despite herself.

"Me neither, you know! It looks like a jelly bean with hands." She giggled, and the image on the monitor wavered for a moment.

"Is it appropriate to compare your child to food?" Agnès asked, but she was smiling.

Edea would allow herself a few moments of happiness as she continued to watch the baby move, little twitches that she thought might be reactions to the pressing against her stomach. The technician finally took the wand from her, and the two girls got ready to leave. It was then, when the lights came back on and the image went away, that Edea felt herself crashing back down to reality. She was actually pregnant, and she had just seen proof of that in black and white. The little form on the monitor was a tiny human being that was still growing, and seemed so fragile and vulnerable. It was terrifying.

She already knew she couldn't fight in this condition- not only was it going to be cumbersome and dangerous, but her friends would not allow her to step foot on a battlefield. That meant they couldn't do many of the things they wanted to - the Crystal Beasts had grown in power and strength the longer their journey went on, and she never wanted to simply see her friends off to fight them alone if there was a chance they would not return.

Not fighting was not an option. Now that they had Grandship, and knew the dangers of the world several times over, awakening the Crystals took a short amount of time. There was only so long they could dawdle and procrastinate before Airy's insistence grew too much. There were only so many excuses they could tell the fairy as to why they weren't in a temple. Nine months was a long time. Edea didn't know how they could even begin to explain that.

And though she fancied herself mature and adult, she knew that she was still young. And unmarried, though Ringabel had proposed to her a couple of times when they were fighting. Children born to unmarried mothers - they encountered problems growing up. Ringabel himself was proof of that, though Edea already knew she would never abandon her own child in such a way. Still, it would face stigma and heartache, and it already made her upset to think about anyone being mean to it.

Giving birth to a baby now, as much as she had been thrilled to see it on the monitor, didn't seem like it was reasonable. It wasn't the smart thing to do. It would just interfere with Agnès' quest, and she couldn't allow herself to be selfish, not when so many people had sacrificed their lives for the ideals already. What was one more?

"… Is there a doctor I can talk to?" Edea asked the technician as he saw them out of the room and locked it behind them.

"Yeah, sure. I'll find one for you. … Why don't you sit down?" The man directed her to sit in a chair when he saw how pale she was, and Agnès knelt beside her, worried.

"Edea, is everything alright?" She could not miss the shell-shocked look on the other girl's face.

"It's fine, Agnès," Edea replied, leaning slightly into the older girl's touch. She tried to offer a smile. "I just want to ask the doctor about something. It won't take too long. You stay out here, please."

Agnès did as she was asked only once Edea insisted, and the blonde girl went into a room with one of the last remaining doctors on staff in order to ask a quick question. Agnès waited patiently in the hall for her, hands twisting in the fabric of her skirt as the time passed.

"Is everything well? Agnès asked hesitantly, once she emerged.

"Yep, everything's fine," Edea reassured her, looping an arm through the older girl's and pulling her along the white corridors of the hospital. "I'm hungry, though! Let's get something to eat before we head back. It's getting late, and the boys are probably so bored - maybe we should bring them some snacks."

Even though she now really knew the truth, and couldn't reasonably deny it any longer, it was as though a weight was off her shoulders. She'd found the truth, and she hadn't even had to beat anyone up to get to it!

But there was another weight settling over her as she walked with Agnès, her hand resting on the her stomach while she walked. The truth of what had to happen now.

She, Tiz, and Agnès convened in the inn hallway before dinner.

"You're truly with child?" Tiz asked, eyes wide. Small villages still had plenty of babies born, and he'd even held a few, but it had been a while. His eyes dipped down to her stomach.

"Mmm! We saw it with our own eyes," Edea said, grinning. "You're going to be an uncle~." She would still tease, especially when Tiz flushed lightly. "You'll babysit for us, won't you, Tiz?"

Tiz flushed even more, but he gave her a sweet smile that made her ache a little. "We'll see. I think there might be better people to babysit than a shepherd - I only know about baby sheep, not humans!"

"They're the same thing," Edea laughed, waving her hand. "But it … it won't be for a while, yet." Neither of the two brunettes said anything when her face fell.

"Are you going to tell him?" Agnès asked instead.

The blonde girl took a deep breath. "Tonight. He'll find out tonight. I promise… Tiz, do you think you can sleep with Agnès tonight? Er, in her room, I mean. I want Ringabel and I have to some privacy." She didn't know what would happen, or how he would take it, and she felt bad about kicking Tiz out of his room, but she needed time to discuss this with Ringabel, and perhaps the privacy to stay with him during the night, especially for what she was going to have to tell him.

Tiz nodded. "I don't mind. You know where to find me if something happens."

"Thanks Tiz," Edea replied, and smacked him on the shoulder. "You're a true, true friend. You too, Agnès." There was a sudden lump in her throat as she looked the two others over, and she could feel her eyes growing hot. "I don't know what I would do without either of you!"

She leaned over to hug them both, wrapping her arms tightly around them. As she expected, the two of them hugged her back, and she closed her eyes to absorb their warmth and strength, even though she knew she should be trying to get that from one other, instead.

"… Dinner should be ready," Ringabel's voice broke through her thoughts, and she jumped. The hug broke, and she turned to see the older man standing near the end of the hallway, looking awkward. He gave them a quick nod, then turned and left.

"Ringabel, wait!" Edea cried, turning to go after him. It was foolish, but she knew she should have been more aware of her surroundings! He'd already been feeling left out, and now this. She really owed him one…

But as she turned the corner, he was gone. She stood there, a sinking feeling her stomach, before the two brunettes caught up to her.

"… You should stay with him tonight," Tiz suggested, and she nodded. They were quiet as they made their way down to the pub, making idle chatter and discussing plans for tomorrow. Though she kept an eye on him, he wasn't anywhere on their walk, and his usual spot was empty. The sinking feeling turned to a storm.

That night, she and Tiz walked past each other in the hallway, a bundle of clothes that was a change for tomorrow under her arm. As she opened the door to the boys' room, she saw Ringabel hunched over his desk, journal open and quill in hand, nibbling at the end of it. A wine bottle and glass was next to him; she made a face and prayed he wasn't drunk.

Ringabel seemed to think she was Tiz, and did nothing for a few moments as he scribbled away. It was only at the prolonged awkward silence that he opened his mouth, turning toward the door.

"Tiz, I do appreciate your kindness, but could you please say something? You've been odd all day, surely I'm not - " he cut himself off, mouth snapping it shut when he saw who was really there. She closed the door behind her and locked it, and they stared at each other.

"Edea…" Ringabel said slowly, brushing the moistened tip of the quill against his cheek. "Is everything alright? This isn't like you."

She was torn between feeling offended and frowning, or trying to smile at him to reassure him that she still cared about him. She settled for pouting, putting her clothes away on the dresser and going over to the bed.

"Everything's fine - but, can we talk?"

For a moment he hesitated; either because he wanted to finish writing, or because he was upset with her and didn't want to be around her. Avoidance issues, as always. But she was again reminded that he loved her when he gave her a gentle smile and set the pen down. "Of course, my dear. I always have time for you." He'd always do what she wanted.

When he saw the weak, forced smile that she gave him in return, he frowned and came to sit beside her with hardly any of his usual flourish. She even let him take her hand in his.

"What's the matter?" His voice was low, but gentle. It reminded her of Alternis speaking to her, when they were much younger, and he hadn't yet joined the army. "Are you ill again? Have I upset you?"

Edea shook her head, not sure how to even begin to approach this subject with him. Once again, she hated the circumstance, but tried not to hate him, or herself, or the little thing growing inside of her. "You haven't upset me at all, that's not it. I - I'm not sick," she stammered, trying not to deflect the topic but knowing that he knew. "I mean, I've been  _feeling_  sick but I'm not ill. I'm fine."

He placed his free hand on her forehead anyway, feeling her clammy skin. "You can lay down in my bed if you'd like. You seem tired."

"I'm fine," she repeated, trying not to snap at him, but feeling frustrated anyway. She was fine! She knew more than he did about what was ailing her. But then… he didn't know because no one had told him, and he was probably assuming the worst. She had to tell him. He had to know.

When he said nothing, she glanced up at him. His expression was one of confusion and a little hurt, because he could tell, couldn't he, that they were keeping something from him. She took a deep breath. If she could fight against Eternia for the Wind Vestal's sake… if she could fight her Master, her father, and Alternis… she could do this.

"We just need to talk. Do you remember?" she started, glancing away. "That night we shared together? When we had sex."

There was a very long pause. "I do remember," he finally replied, and when she looked up at him, his brows were furrowed as he searched her face. "But I believe we agreed not to mention it again?"

"Oh, we did." she laughed nervously, and her hand squeezed him. "Until I was ready. Until we were ready. But Ringabel, something's happened." She had to do this, do this now, because the color was beginning to drain out of his face as he began to catch on to what she was getting at. He was so smart, and had been so worried for her, she could practically see his brain piecing together everything. "I'm - well - you see - when we slept together, it kind of…"

'You're pregnant," he finished for her.

"I'm pregnant," she breathed out, feeling relief. There, it was over. Her secret was out. He knew. "Surprise."

Ringabel's eyes closed as he took a deep, shuddering breath. And then without warning, he swayed alarmingly, and Edea grasped him tightly before he could fall right off the bed. Had he really - there was no mistaking it - Ringabel had actually fainted. Beads of sweat were popping up on his forehead as she carefully nudged him to collapse onto the bed instead of the floor, and she waited impatiently for him to wake. Perhaps she should fetch Tiz or Agnès, but - no, that might complicate things. Instead she waited and watched him, wondering just how bad his headache was going to be when he regained consciousness.

It didn't take long. Ringabel stirred, his pale lashes fluttering against his cheeks, and he looked up at her with some confusion. "'dea?" he mumbled as he tried to sit up. Her hand stopped him.

"I'm right here…" She hesitated. Did he remember what she said? Would she have to tell him again?

His eyes closed again. "I thought I heard you say that you were pregnant," he laughed, a sound that sounded forced and fake to her ears, and felt unsettling. "Please tell me how much of a creep I am for the suggestion and hit me."

"I can still hit you," she told him, and gave him a light thwap on the shoulder - for fainting, of course. "But I am really pregnant. With your child."

There was a long, awkward, uncomfortable silence before Ringabel rolled over away from her, onto his face, his hands sliding into his hair. Whatever he choked out was muffled by the bed as he pressed his face into it, but he sounded distressed, almost angry.

"I can't hear you," she told him, tugging at one of his arms.

He very helpfully turned his face to the side, and she could see tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. "The Lord Marshal is going to kill me.  _I'm_  going to kill me."

Edea personally thought he was being very dramatic (though he had a point, her father would not be pleased), and felt her heart squeeze at his words. She ached to hit him again, but restrained herself. "Don't you  _ever_  say something like that."

"Forgive me," he apologized automatically. "I - Edea, are you certain. That you're…"

"I am pregnant," she informed him, feeling a little more sure of it all now that it was out in the air. She reached for one of his hands and pulled it over to rest against her stomach. She wasn't really showing - as far as she knew - but there was still the symbolism of it. He yanked his hand away almost immediately as though he had been burned, tucking it under his form. She counted to five before rolling over onto him, grasping his hair in her hands as she settled.

As she suspected, he squirmed uselessly under her, but didn't have the strength of heart to throw her off. He never did. Instead, she laid on top of him, tugging at his hair and completely messing up his beloved pompadour as she continued to talk.

"Agnès went with me, to see a doctor? I wanted to be sure…" She hadn't wanted to believe it was true. But it was…

He was very quiet as he listened to her talk, as she finally told him everything. Her sickness. How she'd finally realized her cycle was late, how she'd started to suspect, and how Agnès had healed her and felt the baby's tiny life-force within. The trip to Ancheim, the stupid doctor, the wonderful machine… and she was beginning to wonder if he had passed out again, or fallen asleep or. Something.

She had to make sure he was awake and with her for this next part.

"Edea, wait. Wait. And get off of me," Ringabel said, and he squirmed a little under her. Edea rolled off and onto her back beside him, watching him.

He was still for a moment before he sat up on his heels, looking down at her. She returned his gaze, a little apprehensive and not sure what he was going to do next. She much preferred it when he was predictable. Weird, but predictable.

Ringabel watched her for a few moments, an unreadable expression on his face. She finally opened her mouth to keep going, to tell him her plans, when he reached over and tugged her nightshirt over her tummy, baring it.

Her instinctive reaction would be to sock him, but she controlled herself, instead letting her hands sit awkwardly on either side of her hips, fingers tugging at the waistline of her pants.

Ringabel's face was even, but suspiciously splotchy as he very tentatively traced a circle over her lower belly, as though it were possible to break her or the fetus within. She watched him for a few moments as he did this again and again, following the natural curve of her stomach and perhaps the not so natural curve that she still wasn't sure was really there.

Finally he spoke. "You can't be pregnant," he whispered, but the caress of his fingers gave away his emotions. He was already in awe, had already accepted it, and she searched his face for any betrayal toward how he was feeling as he continued to touch her stomach, the tentative touch of two fingers slowly giving way to more sure movements until his entire palm, warm but trembling, covered her. Edea placed her hand over his, and he looked up at her, their eyes meeting.

She had to look away after just a few moments, embarrassed. There was so much raw emotion in his eyes that was almost painful. She couldn't do this to him, she had to tell him before it was too late that -

Her actions seemed to spur his brain into working again. "You can't be pregnant," he repeated, before she could get a word out. "It - it's dangerous. You can't fight like this… I can't let you fight like this. What are we going to do? In the middle of our journey, in another world - how could either of us possibly care for a baby? We could be killed any time… you could be hurt. And I - I have no idea how to be a father, Edea. My own parents - I don't know how. I can't be a father. You can't be pregnant." He was beginning to ramble, but every single one of his words was true.

She couldn't be pregnant. She just couldn't be. She couldn't sacrifice Agnès' hard work, and the deaths of so many, because of one foolish night.

Edea closed her eyes for a moment, steeling herself as she took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she looked up at the man who was half-hovering over her, his face concerned, and found she could not meet his gaze.

As she opened her mouth to speak, he cut her off. "Wait, Edea. How long have you suspected?"

The question derailed her thoughts entirely. "Oh, ahaha…" she laughed nervously, already knowing where this was heading. "A week. Maybe two."

He stared at her. "Despite knowing the risks, you deemed it acceptable to fight in your condition?" His frown was deep and disapproving, and she knew he was remembering back to their argument in the temple. "I knew there was a reason you were so insistent that I not heal you that day. You were hiding this."

"I wasn't sure," Edea clarified, but felt the sting of his words. He was right, after all. "I wasn't sure, but everything is fine! Agnès healed me, and I told you - that's how I finally figured out that I was really going to have a baby."

He puffed out his cheeks, before sliding off the bed and crossing the room to where they kept the asterisks. A few seconds later, a bright light surrounded him and he returned, sitting heavily beside her on the bed and moving to kneel over her. Edea sat up, pushing him back until he was on his rear and she could sit on his legs, moving almost without thinking. It was a bad idea to let him do this, but he wanted to, and Agnès had already done so, after all. Tiz had told her that Ringabel was feeling excluded, and didn't she owe this to him, to make up for all the secrets?

"E-edea?" he asked, his face suddenly flushing hotly as she sat on his lap.

"If you're going to heal me, you should have both hands free," Edea explained, and she wriggled out of her top so that the fabric wouldn't keep sliding down thanks to gravity's influence. Ringabel whined as she did so, his hands flexing impulsively. "You've seen these before," she warned him as she slid her hands onto his shoulders. "Just look at my stomach. Focus there."

"Right," he breathed, but she knew he was  _staring_  at her breasts anyway, because he was a man and they had gotten a little fuller since he'd last had a chance to look at them, not to mention all the other changes. But to his credit, his hands rested right against her belly, almost sliding around to waist, and both of them let out a soft sigh as his hands began to glow with healing magic. She knew,  _knew_  that she shouldn't be letting him do this, but he was so excited, he was so eager to see it for himself that she was allowing him to pull her along.

As previously, her fatigue and soreness were evaporating with the magic's influence and she stretched a little in relief. Ringabel's breathing was even and quiet as he concentrated; he was better than she at white magic, but not as talented as Agnès, and she covered his hands with hers as she watched him, wondering when he'd be able to feel it. Her stomach was churning with doubt as she watched him, hoping that he wouldn't get too attached.

After another moment, a silly smile crossed his face and her heart twisted. "I feel it," he said, his eyes still closed. "It's right there…" His hands moved a little lower. "Right here."

A lump was forming in her throat as she watched him, and she lifted one hand to touch his hair. "You're - We're…" She couldn't say it.

She wouldn't have been able to, because Ringabel chose that moment to lean in and kiss her, and the glow faded from his hands. Discomfort and reality both came back.

"It's healthy," he sighed in relief, shoulders relaxing.

"I know," she replied, and opened her mouth again. "But Ringabel, I have to - " She cut off when he leaned against her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered after a moment, and his arms wrapped tighter around her. "I'm so sorry, Edea. I should have been more careful that night - and in the fight, I should have known! I shouldn't have let you fight - "

"I'd like to see you try and stop me," Edea interrupted, smiling wryly as she stroked her fingers through his hair. Without the glow of white magic, her body felt heavy. A little itchy. So uncomfortable.

He looked up at her, face serious. "I swear I will make this up to you. We'll marry as soon as possible, and I will protect you! I cannot allow you to go onto the battlefield anymore, not until the child's born."

"Ringabel, wait, wait - "

He kissed her again, then pressed their foreheads together. "I don't know how to be a father, but I'll learn for you both… I'm so sorry. I should have known sooner…"

"It's not… it's okay," she murmured in reply. She usually had no problem shutting Ringabel down when he was getting out of hand, but this was another matter entirely. This was his flesh-and-blood. His child. Surely she could allow him some days to be happy with the idea of parenthood?

Or, better to cut it off before he got used to it, because it would just hurt him more if he found out she was keeping things from him again. It would kill him if he fell in love with the child, only for it to be taken away.

"I can't be pregnant right now," she told him, her fingers continuing to run through his blond locks. His head had dropped to nuzzle and kiss against her chin, and she could feel her body pulse in response to his actions and warmth, his love. Love she did not deserve, and perhaps love he wouldn't give her after this. "You said it yourself - the timing is terrible, it's too dangerous, I can't fight - I can't  _not fight_. Ringabel, you know we can't keep it. We have to get rid of it."


	6. I Want to Fly Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth has come out, and her plan of action, terrible as they both are. Edea knows what she has to do, what is smart for her to do, what is right. So why does it feel so wrong?

The second the words were out of her mouth, she flinched. She hadn't meant to say it quite like that! There wasn't any ' _getting rid'_  of anything.

Ringabel recoiled instantly, pulling away from her as much as he could considering she was still sitting on him, his eyes wide, face pale. She took the opportunity to move off of his lap and give him space, scooting back until she hit the pillows at the head of the bed. Since Ringabel kept his bed unmade, she dragged one of his sheets over to cover her bare breasts, but he didn't seem to notice or care.

"What?" he asked as soon as he could, voice wavering. His eyes met hers only briefly before she looked away.

"I - I didn't mean to say that," Edea replied, shaking her head. "I just meant that we can't keep it, I can't carry to term! There's no way for me to have a baby right now. Do you know what may happen?"

Ringabel went quiet, thinking, and she could see the dawning realization in his eyes. He was coming to the same conclusion that she had; there was no way they could put off awakening the crystals for nine months. No way that Edea could not fight beside them. No way she could be so vulnerable and fragile when their enemy was so near.

The realization turned to horror, turned to sadness.

He took a deep breath before replying. "I… Edea…"

"I can't, Ringabel," she repeated, a little more firmly, trying to convince the both of them, and he sighed, curling in on himself.

"I - I understand." He went quiet at that, his fingers flexing, and the two of them shared silence for a long time as she rubbed at her belly absently and he rubbed a circle into his palm, his head lowered. She listened to him breath, sometimes taking in a deep breath or sniffing sharply. She watched him think, running over everything in his head, clenching his fist, glancing between her and his hand.

She had no idea what to say or do now. He said he understood, but that didn't mean he had to accept it. Or that he had to like it.

"I understand," he finally repeated, and when he looked up at her, his eyes were bright and beaten. "Do you already know how?"

Everything felt completely unreal. Just a few moments ago, she'd been a little overwhelmed, but happy to see him so overjoyed. And now she just felt numb inside. It was the same feeling - or lack thereof - when she had first faced Master Kamiizumi, prepared herself for the inevitable of hurting and losing someone dear to her.

"I don't," she answered. "I asked in Ancheim but the doctor wouldn't tell me unless my husband was with me." And the doctor had said that she was too young anyway, that she seemed healthy enough, and that she had to have a good reason.

Ringabel paused. "I see." His voice had the oddest inflection to it, and silence reigned between them again until he moved over to sit beside her. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, and she stared up at him in surprise.

"I could pretend to be your husband," he said, and though his eyes were sad, he gave her a cheeky grin. "Though the offer to be wed is always on the table, should you wish to make that pretense true."

She laughed, just a little, pushing at him lightly with a hand. "You don't want to marry me." He shouldn't want to marry a woman who wouldn't - couldn't - bear his child.

The grin faded, and he leaned over to kiss her forehead before leaning his head against hers and pulling her tighter. She allowed him, feeling the way he tensed and shook as he tried to control himself. "Edea, my dear," he murmured, his tone low and a little gruff. "I have wanted to marry you since the day we met. That hasn't changed. My feelings for you will remain the same, no matter your choice. I do love you."

A love that she didn't deserve, and had always taken for granted, even spurned. Edea leaned against him, quiet. "I have to do this," she repeated into his shoulder.

"I know. I understand. And I support your decision fully," he told her, and she could practically  _hear_  him forcing a smile on his face. "I will stay at your side, regardless."

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked after another moment. She couldn't leave him. Didn't want to.

"… If you would like," he agreed, somewhat hesitantly.

"I would like to," she affirmed. She wanted to be in the arms of someone who cared for her, and wanted him to be able to spend more time with his unborn child before it was gone. Perhaps that was cruel of her, and she wondered for a moment if she should never have told him, but reminded herself that he would have been crushed to never know of the life she'd carried, however briefly.

Ringabel's face was a little shiny as he leaned back to kiss her forehead again, and she kissed his chin in return. "Then stay. We'll do whatever you want."

Would he sleep tonight? She hoped so. She was exhausted, mentally and emotionally drained. And though she now knew of the reason behind her fatigue and illness, it didn't change that she was physically exhausted as well. With a soft sigh she leaned back away from him, lounging on his collection of pillows. "I just want to stay here."

This was hardly the most romantic of situations, but they tried to make themselves comfortable on the bed, Ringabel stretching out beside her and stroking her hip with his hand. As Edea rolled over so that she could press against him, she was made aware once again that her top was off, and Ringabel was dressed only in light, thin clothing for sleep. Still it was warm, and she was could feel him swallow as her bare breasts pressed against his chest.

They lay there in silence for some time, Ringabel's fingers flexing carefully at her hip. Edea tucked her head under his chin, listening to him breathe and feeling him shift against her. Soon enough, her eyes closed and she tried to rest, but pained thoughts and hurt emotions were storming through her. Guilt was building up, horror that she was taking his family from him when he had nothing else. He was taking it so well, but she knew that was because of his habit of shoving his emotions deep inside and bottling them up. He had to be hurting so much… she sniffled slightly as she pressed a hand to his chest.

"Shhh," Ringabel said, surprising her. She'd thought he was asleep, with how still and quiet he'd been. His arms wrapped tightly around her and they rolled so that he was mostly on top, Edea cushioned by the blanket. When he pulled back to look at and stroke her face, she could see his eyes. Sad, broken, and pained - but concerned. "It's alright,.. it's alright, Edea. You need to do what you have to. We can't - you're right."

Being right wasn't supposed to feel like this, she thought as she wrapped her arms around his waist and tilted up to kiss the underside of his jaw. Ringabel settled almost on top of her, before he hesitated at the last moment and moved to the side, as though wanting to be careful of the baby she carried.

Being right wasn't supposed to hurt like this. It wasn't supposed to make her  _doubt_  and run through scenarios in which things would turn out better! In which they could both be happy and bring life into the world when everything was so unknown. A little ray of hope.

Being right wasn't supposed to make her cry, pressing her face into Ringabel's shoulder and silently weeping at a loss she hadn't even had yet. She could feel him begin to cry too, something she had experienced far too often and was far too used to, his whole body shaking as he tried to swallow his sobs. She was vaguely aware of his apologies and his vows to stay by her side, whispered right into her ear, but she barely registered them, as tired as she was.

And she must have fallen asleep at some point, because Edea woke when Ringabel pulled away from her to actually blow out the rest of the lights, the night sky beginning to turn bright with the dawn. Her head ached, and she watched the man cross the room to tidy up.

"Take off your clothes," she told him, rubbing at her face as she wiggled out of her pants. It was too warm, and she wanted to be close to him, as long as he would allow. "And come back."

Ringabel glanced back at her as he snuffed out a candle, but even in the absence of its light she could see his face flush. For a moment she wasn't sure that he would obey, or that he would want to be close with her, but then he slowly pulled off his clothing, a little sticky with sweat and her tears, and let it drop to the floor as he climbed back into the bed with her in only his underthings.

She offered him a tired smile as he curled up on his side beside her, close enough that their hair tangled together on the pillow, and the sides of their hands touched. She couldn't see his face with the shadow over it, but she hoped he smiled too.

They lay there in silence for a while. Edea was aware she needed to sleep again at some point, and get real rest, but for now she wanted to spend some time awake with him. Every second was now precious.

"I don't know… if I can get this done in Ancheim," she found herself saying as the sky grew lighter, reaching over the couple of inches for his hand so their fingers could tangle together. "They may not let me." And she'd had so much trouble just confirming she was pregnant, she didn't want to think how hard it would be to… terminate it.

"… Eternia?" His voice was thick with sleep and grief. She hadn't even been certain he was awake until he replied.

"No… no! That would mean that Father and Mother might find out. Their reputation might suffer." Central Healing Tower wasn't the only clinic, but unless she was heavily disguised, word would get out that the Templar's daughter was in Eternia for a  _procedure_. She squeezed his fingers with her own at the thought.

Ringabel frowned. "I… I am sorry, Edea. I'm so sorry."

"Ringabel?"

"It's my fault, of course. The Lord Marshal and his wife wouldn't have to worry about their reputation, you wouldn't have to do this, if I had simply had better control of myself. I should damn well have known better." His voice was bitter, and she felt a pang of hurt and anger and sat up to better argue with him.

"I asked you! I wanted it, I wanted you. Ringabel, I told you I would not regret that night, and I won't." Even if a part of her did. Even if she knew that terminating her pregnancy that had been a result of it was definitely a form of regret. But she would learn from this! They could both learn!

She could feel the waves of anger radiating out from him and he sat up as well. "I'm older; I should have known this might happen. I came in you - "

"-I told you to!"

"-I shouldn't have anyway." he insisted, and he was keeping his voice low and quiet, forcing her to strain to listen. She hated it.

"Sleeping with you was my choice. You can't take it back, and I don't want it back. This wasn't your fault, no one blames you! I-I'm sorry, but I have to make this decision." She had to swallow hard, because suddenly her voice was thick. Knowing she couldn't keep their child was hard enough without this argument.

Hearing the tears in her voice was enough to calm him, or at least delay his explosion. Ringabel went very quiet, and in the next moment he had pulled her into his arms.

"Please don't cry," he begged her, whispering, shaking. "Please, please…"

It was a little too late for that, but she took in deep, shaky breaths, clutching him close as the sun continued to rise and she tried to calm herself. Crying like this wouldn't help anyone. Wouldn't help him, or the baby she wasn't going to have.

"My head hurts," she said a few moments later, leaning back to push some of her hair out of her wet face. "Can we get some more rest?"

Ringabel gently kissed her forehead. "I'm - I'm not tired," he insisted, and she wasn't sure if it was because he'd actually slept, however badly, or because he was intent on punishing himself. "But I'll stay until you fall asleep."

She didn't feel like arguing with him, not right now. With a soft noise she fell back onto the bed and pulled him with, giving him a smile when he flushed a little as they pressed together. His flush faded as she took his hand, pulled it closer over her belly. It wouldn't help, and would make saying goodbye all that harder on him, but for now he wasn't alone - if there was comfort to be found in his unborn child, she would allow him to have it.

Just as he was comforting her, stroking her hair with his free hand as he curled in close. Even though they were both nearly nude, there was nothing sexual in the way his body molded to hers as she drifted off to sleep again, exhausted and hollow and numb.

When Edea next woke, the sun was high in the sky, judging by the way the light shone in the windows, and the bed was empty.

Not just the bed, but the room was empty as well. When she rolled to her side, all she took notice of was that the bed next to her was cool… Ringabel had been gone for a while. Past that, she could see that Tiz had come and gone, his pajamas folded neatly on one of the dressers. The clothes that Ringabel had left on the floor the previous night were gone, picked up and put away somewhere.

How on earth she had slept through both of them coming and going, she had no idea. She sat up with a slight groan, rubbing at her face - and flushing when she remembered she was dressed only in her panties. Had Tiz seen that?

She had found in the course of her training and her travels that she was usually very good at making herself do things she might not otherwise want to do, like get out of bed early, or do one hundred pushups. She just needed the right motivation, like a promise of sweets to herself. But this time, there was no motivation to be found. She couldn't even draw on the reminder that she was doing the right thing. She would have to get out of bed to take care of  _business_ , but otherwise, the idea of facing the world today was a bleak one. With a soft noise, she forced herself to roll out of the bed and change into her day clothes. Maybe she could find Ringabel and drag him back for a nap.

Edea was already aware she was being selfish, but the events of the past week were catching up to her, and she just felt drained. It was the same feeling she'd felt the day after Kamiizumi's death. His first death. She sat down heavily on the edge of the bed as soon as her shirt was pulled over her head.

The thoughts that were swirling around in her head were interrupted by a knock on the door, and she hastily yanked the covers over her still nude legs." I-it's me," she called, flushing.

"I know," Agnès replied as she opened the door slowly and carefully. Edea relaxed immediately, not even caring the other girl caught a glimpse of the pale skin of her legs as she entered the room.

"You knew I was in here?"

"Ringabel told us," Agnès replied as she closed the door behind us. "He said that you'd need your rest, and that we shouldn't disturb you if possible. He looked upset."

Edea looked down at the bed, still holding the covers tight over her lap. "He - he is upset. It's my fault."

Agnès hesitated before she crossed the room to sit on the bed beside the other girl, close enough to be there, but also to give her space. "I was surprised. I had thought he would take the news much better."

"He did, sort of," Edea corrected her softly. "Ringabel was - he was a little concerned, of course, and so apologetic, but he was actually happy to hear about it." He had been happy, for sure, before she took that away from him. She sighed, and leaned over onto the other girl.

Agnès wrapped an arm around Edea's waist. "He did not seem happy."

Would Agnès judge her? Edea didn't know, but wasn't going to lie to her best friend. This was a decision she  _needed_  to make, and one that was really between her and Ringabel only, but Agnès and Tiz should know too, shouldn't they? She couldn't keep it from them - they would find out eventually, after all.

Edea took a deep breath.

"I'm not keeping the baby. So he's upset." He had every right to be, but that didn't' make it easier to bear.

Agnès did not reply for some minutes. "I don't understand. What do you mean you're not keeping it? Where will you put it?"

She loved Agnès, she really did, but sometimes the girl's sheltered upbringing was frustrating and a little annoying. Edea huffed as she tried to determine how to explain it to her without it sounding absolutely terrible.

"There are ways to… stop a pregnancy before the baby's born. Instead of carrying it for so long. Soon, it will be as if I was never pregnant at all. I won't give birth, I'll stop being pregnant, and in a couple of weeks, we can just move on like this never happened. You know we can't just stop your journey for 9 months! It's too long a time for me to not fight."

"I still don't understand," Agnès said. "Why did you get pregnant if your child was unwanted?"

Agnès words stung, and Edea steeled herself. "I told you… Ringabel and I had sex, and this - this wasn't planned. I'm not ready for children. This is not a time to be having a baby." Not when they were fighting constantly, and when the future of the worlds was in their hands! How could she possibly be responsible for the future of another little life?

Agnès went quiet. "I see." And then, a moment later- "Would you like to have your baby?"

Edea didn't know how to answer that question. It was akin to asking her if she wanted to kill Kamiizumi and Einheria. Of course she hadn't wanted to, but she  _had_  to. No way around it. "I… can't have right now," she managed to say. "Your journey-"

"Our journey can still continue, even if you are with child," Agnès pointed out.

"Absolutely not. I refuse to send you three off to fight without me, if there is a chance you won't return." That Edea was certain of. The idea of the three of them just.. leaving her on Grandship and never returning made her heart ache. She'd rather sneak off after them and give support from afar if she had to… she'd already thought about it a little. Rampart negated any physical attacks with a barrier, and kept her heavily armored to boot. She wondered how it would fit on her as her stomach grew bigger but - no, no. No. She wasn't going those thoughts anymore, because she wasn't having a baby. "A-and we can't just leave the crystals mired in darkness for this time either!"

"I wasn't suggesting that," Agnès replied. "However… your child is a gift from the Crystals. You should care for it."

Edea had been trying her best to be tolerant of Crystalism. Having seen many of its miracles first hand for herself, and direct rebuke of much of the propaganda she had been fed as a child, she thought she had done pretty well. Vestals were not witches, Crystals did have direct influence on the world, and Crystalism had some truth to it. But this…? A child that was a gift from the Crystals, to be cared for, kept, and loved?

She could only wish it.

"Please, Agnès..." Edea said quietly. "Ringabel has already said he'll support my decision. I really do have to do this." She closed her eyes, willing herself to steel her heart as though that would keep the tears from pricking at her eyelids or her breath from hitching. No one wanted to make this decision, but she had to. She had Ringabel on her side, and that was the most important opinion. But she had wanted Agnès and Tiz to be there for her too.

Agnès' arms wrapped around her, and she was pulled into the girl's embrace. Edea couldn't help it then, she began to cry, pressing her face into Agnès' chest and letting her tears flow and soak into the other's shirt.

No shame in crying if it was Agnès. The other girl had held her before like this, on the very rare moments when grief had been too much to bear, and she had returned the favor. Still, she tried to keep her sobs quiet so that neither boy would hear if they happened to be outside the door.

"It seems to me as though you're still unsure," Agnès said quietly when Edea finally pulled away, rubbing at her face. She always felt like a fool, crying.

"I have to do this," Edea repeated.

Agnès looked as though she wasn't quite convinced, but she squeezed her friend's hands. "We're to save the world, I understand that… but we have lost so many doing so. Your child should be a blessing and hope to us all. I don't mind if we need to slow down for you."

Edea patted her face dry with a corner of Ringabel's blanket. "Well, _I_  certainly mind," she said with a soft laugh. If she wasn't useful, she needn't join them on their journey, and that was upsetting to think about. "I thank you, for your support.. Ringabel and I will take care of this. It's our fault, and we need… "

"You need to do what's best for you," Agnès interrupted her, quietly. She pulled the other girl down to give her a kiss on the cheek, and Edea giggled as she always did.

"This is best, I'm sure."

She wasn't so sure just a little later, after she quickly bathed, due to all the sweat and tears she'd shed, and dressed in fresh new clothing.

Ringabel was in the bridge, Tiz informed them when they wandered down to the pub. Edea's stomach ached due to lack of food, and while she considered going to see the older boy as soon as possible, she reminded herself that she had to eat. The baby depended on her, at least for now.

She  _would_  care for it while she carried it. That at least, she would do as its mother. Make sure it was comfortable and healthy for as long as she could.

"Are you feeling better?" Tiz asked as she nibbled at sugared cookies. "Ringabel said to let you get some rest, that you weren't well."

"Ringabel of all people, shouldn't be telling others to get rest," Edea pointed out as soon as she was done swallowing. "I'm fine. Just… tired. I suppose. The conversation didn't go as well as it could have." Though she didn't know if there was any  _good_  way that conversation hadn't gone. No one had died. Nothing had gotten broken. That was good, wasn't it?

"Will you tell me what happened?" Tiz and Agnès shared a glance. "He was somewhat…"

"Agnès told me already. He was upset because I told him we can't keep the baby."

The boy's eyes widened slightly, before he looked down at the cup of milk he held in his hands, and nodded. "I thought it might be something like that."

"You did?"

"After you and Airy left, Agnès, he started… well, he was a little more open," Tiz looked sheepish. "I'm surprised you didn't hear. The rest of the Drunken Pig certainly did."

Well, that explained the look and the extra helping that the Proprietress gave her! Edea scowled at a little at the man's inability to keep things to himself, before going back to her cookies. She should probably consider eating real food at some point, but cookies…

"Do you think she's doing the right thing?" Agnès asked.

To his credit, Tiz didn't stammer very much as he answered. "I… I think that's between them. It's their decision and only their decision. It does happen, though. Women make the choice to lose their children before they're born."

That was surprising… but then, Edea reminded herself that he was a shepherd. He was sensible.

"I still don't understand," Agnès said, playing with the cookie in her hand. "If the Crystals have blessed you, why would you turn that blessing away?"

It was Edea who shared a glance with Tiz this time, before the boy tried to explain. "It's … about about timing," he said gently. "Sometimes, she's newly married and too young. Sometimes a woman will become with child when she's very ill, and having the baby could kill them both. Sometimes, she's due in the dead of winter, which could also kill them both. A mother can always have another child… but if they're both gone, that leaves their family with nothing. It's hard on her husband, and any children they may have already had."

Edea didn't want to hear this! She didn't want to think about this! She didn't want to even start considering that she and Ringabel could try again for a baby much later, once everything was settled and the worlds were saved and she could be at home with her family.

"We…  _I_  appreciate this blessing," Edea said haltingly, and she stared down at her plate of cookies as they blurred. "I don't intend to turn it away… and I'll cherish it while it's here. But I can't, I can't - "

"You can't what?" Airy's voice interrupted her, and she sat up straighter in her chair as her heart jumped. The tears that had been building in her eyes seemed to evaporate and she shoved another cookie in her mouth.

They were all quiet as the fairy fluttered around them, before she came to rest on Agnès' plate and helped herself to one of the smaller cookies, breaking it into fairy sized pieces.

"What is it?" Airy asked again, holding her morsel. "Are you still sick, Edea? We could get you looked at in Florem. We should head there soon."

Edea laughed. She hardly expected Tiz and Agnès to fib, so she'd have to do it. "I'm still somewhat sick. I can't deal with it much longer. Maybe Ringabel gave me a bug."

"Ringabel was acting so funny this morning," Airy replied. "It was as if - "

"Ringabel always acts funny," Edea corrected her. "Or perhaps I'm the one who got him sick? I'll go check on him." Anything to get away from Airy.

She took the plate of cookies with her as she left, and made her way to the bridge.

They were still near Ancheim, she noticed as she walked across the deck. The vast expanse of desert reflected the sun's bright rays and nearly blinded her, forcing her to take her time on the stairs. Ugh… she didn't want to be pregnant with all this heat. It seemed to add to her fatigue and settle heavily in her bones. Even if the desert was cooler at night, and winter was approaching, the thought of being with child in the area was distressing.

She had to forcibly remind herself that she wouldn't be pregnant much longer, that it wouldn't  _matter_ , and took a moment to compose herself before entering the bridge.

Ringabel was seated in front of one of the tables, a map and his journal in front of him. He was in the middle of writing a passage when she entered, and she waited for him to notice her, fidgeting. Would he even want to see her after last night? She didn't know.

When he finally lifted his head toward the door, there was a brief, unreadable look on his face before a smile spread across it. "Edea, I'm glad to see you awake! Feeling better?"

"I'm fine," she replied as she crossed the room to set the plate of cookies down next to him. He eyed them with some distaste before hesitantly reaching for one. She resisted the urge to smack the back of his hand and instead settled next to him. He must not have eaten at all earlier, if he was willing to snack on something that looked and tasted like pure sugar.

She leaned against him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" he asked her as he licked at the sugary treat in his fingers. Best to take it slow.

"I… " Ugh. She'd wanted to see him, or to let him spend more time with his family, but now that they were together, she didn't know how to put it in words. She had never been very good with them… words had always been secondary to settling things with blows. "I wanted to - to let you spend time with it," she finally settled on, and as close as they were, she couldn't miss the way he stiffened.

Ringabel was still coming to terms with all the revelations of last night. The idea that his one night with Edea had resulted in new life growing within her had been both mortifying and terrifying. He had no idea how to be a father - his only experience was Braev, and he had recently come to realize that the man he had idolized had been a rather neglectful, distant father to his daughter - not the sort of parent he wanted to be. For Edea, and for her child, he was willing to learn anything… and right as he had started to plan things in his mind, she'd let the other shoe drop.

He wasn't going to be a father after all. The child she carried would be abandoned. Perhaps not the same way he himself had been. Perhaps in a much kinder fashion, before it was ever born and had a chance to suffer this world. And though he would never, ever compare Edea to his own mother, whose face he could no longer remember, it still stung that a mother wouldn't fight to keep her baby, whatever the circumstances behind its conception.

Was it because he didn't love her enough? Or perhaps because she didn't love him. He would never know the truth behind his own birth and abandonment, and had grown out of wanting to know years ago, but for a few brief moments, he had been looking forward to loving the baby he and Edea would have. A family of his own. And now…

"Thank you," he replied after a moment, aware that his voice was deep and gruff as he tried to control himself. This was all his fault. His lack of control had led to this, and it was his fault his child wouldn't be born. No wonder his parents had tossed him aside. "Thank you, but that isn't necessary." The more time he spent with it, the more he'd fall in love, and that would make things harder on her.

She pulled away to look at his face, and he set down the half-eaten monstrosity calling itself a cookie, forcing a smile across his features.

"I'm sorry," she said, and his heart twisted. She had nothing to apologize for.

"No, no…" Ringabel murmured, and he wrapped his arms around her to pull her close. Her face pressed easily against his shoulder and he ran his hands down her back as she shook in his arms. "Please don't cry," he pleaded with her. He'd already done his fair share of pathetic weeping that morning, both while she slept and while he'd tried to talk to Tiz about what was wrong, and his eyes stlll ached. But if Edea cried, he would too, and soon enough he could feel tears sliding down his cheeks and into her hair.

Babies should be a cause for celebration, he thought wearily. Not reduce their parents to… this.

"Here," he mumbled, and gently pushed Edea out of his arms. She stared at him with wide, red eyes, but neither of them said anything as he awkwardly kneeled in front of her, until he could rest his head against her stomach. Her hand slid into his hair, fingers catching slightly on the clip he was using to hold it back, as he'd been too exhausted to worry about styling it.

Edea's body was beautiful, and he was lucky each time he was able to see it, but he wasn't familiar enough with her curves to say if she'd gained weight or not. Perhaps she had, but the scant glimpses he had seen of her in the Spellfencer costume and in the Bravo Bikini weren't good references for his memory.

Nevertheless, he nuzzled his nose against her belly, imagining what it might be like several months from now - before he harshly squashed the thought. He heard her inhale sharply, and hesitated, wondering if he had perhaps gone too far, before her hands resumed stroking the top of his head.

He knew Edea had always had some curves to her, but he could very easily attribute a bit of the, well, the pudge that he felt to their child. The thought, painful as it was, also made him smile and he kissed the curve.

He felt her laugh a little, and that was enough to spur him into continuing.

Edea didn't know long they stayed there like that, Ringabel kneeling in front of her in the bridge, but she kept her fingers moving in Ringabel's messy hair as the man continued to kiss and nuzzle at her stomach. It was… peaceful. So calming. He continuously caressed with his lips, and she could hear him talking now and then in a low tone to her stomach and the child within, though she couldn't make out the words. His hands and mouth were gentle across her, and she even helped him to tug her shirt up over her stomach to bare her skin to him, give him direct access.

It may have seemed odd to others, but she liked it. Seeing him like this. Even if they wouldn't be able to do this for very much longer, somehow it calmed some of the storm raging inside of her. Judging from the way he cooed at her, it seemed to calm some of him too.

Eventually though, his kisses slowed, then stopped, and he rested his head against her. She slid her fingers down from his hair to cradle his face.

"I've… accepted it," Ringabel said, and his voice was thick and slightly muffled by her skin. "But will you allow me to stay by your side?"

"Of course. I'd like that," she replied, and her fingers caressed his cheek as he straightened up, face dry. He leaned forward to give her a quick peck on the nose, and she smiled at him. Perhaps it was simply the eye of the storm, but peace settled over her and she leaned against his chest as his arms wrapped around.

Even if Agnès didn't understand, and Tiz wasn't getting involved, she and Ringabel had accepted it. That was all she could ask for.

She decided to spend time in the bridge with him, listening to him talk about weather patterns and sand storms, and how that might affect flying… it was actually rather boring, but they spent most of that time in the couch up near the steering wheel, Edea stretched out on his lap while his hands rubbed carefully at her stomach. She could almost believe they were an actual couple, scared but excited, anticipating the birth of their first child.

Almost... but there were times when Ringabel cut off to swallow hard, and sometimes she'd feel a rush of emotion that made her chest ache and tears prick her eyes. He'd stop whatever he was talking about - sometimes star patterns, sometimes stormy clouds - to kiss her cheek and hold her. His love was palpable in each of his motions and the quiet words he murmured into her ear, and she tried to remind herself  _that_  was another reason she was doing this.

Finally, as his fingertips traced another pattern against her belly (she was trying to figure out what it was, but his handwriting was so curvy!) it…. growled at him.

They both paused, and then laughed.

"I'll assume that wasn't the baby trying to tell me something," Ringabel said, and pushed her off of his lap so they could both sit, then stand.

"I am rather hungry," Edea admitted. The cookies had long been polished off, but she wanted something of substance. Meat! Vegetables! Spice! Mm, it made her mouth water just thinking about it.

"You are eating for two," Ringabel pointed out, and dodged the finger she poked viciously into his side. "You should make sure its well fed, or it might growl at me again."

"I'm going. You'll come too, won't you?" She worried about him. He'd spent all day locking himself away from them, and she could see it in the edges of his face and in his eyes.

"Of course," he replied, and straightened up the bridge before they headed out.

Before they could leave, however, she stopped him, looking down at his chest.

"… I need to get this done soon," she said quietly, and he went very still.

"Tomorrow?"

"Perhaps." Tomorrow seemed  _too_  soon, though she knew she simply needed to get it over and done with before the two of them grew too attached. "Will you go with me? You can sleep with me tonight, if you wish."

He was quiet for such a long time that she looked up at him, eyes wide with concern, to make sure he hadn't started crying again. He met her gaze easily though, and smiled at her. "I'll go with you, of course. As far as tonight…"

She reached for his hands to squeeze them. "Tiz can stay with Agnès again. Keep her safe from monsters and fairies."

Ringabel laughed. "They should be careful or we'll have two little bundles of joy on our hands."

Edea's face fell immediately. "That's not funny," she snapped at him, and turned away to leave. "Don't say things like that!"

"Forgive me," the man replied from behind her, and he silently followed her down the steps toward the pub.

Anger and irritation boiled in her as she stomped. How could he joke about something like that? It was bad enough that she was causing this halt in their journey. She hadn't wanted this to happen, and to imply that Agnès might be as much as a fool as she! That Tiz would be as irresponsible as Ringabel. Oh, he was lucky she hadn't punched him for that. (Though her lips quirked when she imagined Airy's potential response to the news.)

"Three days," she told him after dinner, as soon as her stomach was full and she was waiting for dessert. "We'll get this taken care of in three days."

That seemed like enough time for Ringabel to spend with his child, and then say goodbye… it wouldn't be so bad, would it? And it would give her time to truly accept everything that had happened, and the truth behind what she was going to do.

"… very well," Ringabel replied, his hand wrapped tightly around a mug of beer that Datz had just handed him. She hoped he wouldn't get drunk tonight, especially since she was going to stay with him. Tiz had already implied he'd be staying with Agnès again, before she'd even asked. He was a good friend.

With Airy in the room, she had to be very careful about how close she might sit next to Ringabel as her hand found his under the table. Their fingers intertwined easily and they stayed in quiet companionship for a while longer.

 


	7. We Who Are Very Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a sweet night together, they plan to go to Ancheim to ‘take care of things’, but find that it’s not quite that easy. Rumors spread quickly, after all, and Ringabel decides they are simply unacceptable.

Edea woke in the middle of the night with one of those painful, unpleasant urges to use the bathroom, courtesy of her little "passenger" and nearly rolled over into Ringabel. The man snorted and buried his face back into his pillow, yanking his covers over his messy hair.

She started, before relaxing and remembering that she was supposed to be there, and so was he. She also remembered that if she left the bed, he would wake up, something she had learned over the past two nights.

Other things she had learned included that he talked in his sleep more often than not, and had a tendency to toss, especially if he was on the verge of waking. Though his nightmares had settled, and he was no longer waking up in blind panics, it was annoying! How Tiz had put up with it for so long, she had no idea.

Then again, Tiz probably hadn't slept in the same bed as the other boy, she reminded herself. She groaned quietly, watching him frown in his sleep and chew on his bottom lip. He seemed to be deeply asleep, but she knew that if she left, he would know… and she didn't want to disturb him.

She  _really had to go_ , and she finally gave into that, slipping out of the bed as carefully and quietly as she could to relieve herself. When she came back, the light in the room was on and Ringabel was awake, playing lightly with the edge of the blanket.

She huffed at him as she climbed back in. "You needn't wake for me, you know."

He smiled, which was almost obscured by a yawn. "It isn't as though I intend to. It just happens."

In response, she stuck her tongue out at him, which just made him laugh and move closer, leaning his head onto her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging gently at a few knots that had built up while he tossed.

Like this, it was like old times. Those nights when she had stayed with him to help soothe his mind from nightmares. Or when they were all exhausted and feeling the stress of their journey, and had slept with whomever might give them comfort. Simpler times… when she wasn't pregnant, and she and Ringabel weren't planning on going into the city tomorrow to finalize things.

The thought made her shift uncomfortably. They had come to terms with it, slowly but surely, over the past few days, alternating between acting like excited expectant parents and grieving as though they'd already lost their child.

Edea had come to realize that no, she didn't want to do it. But she had to. There was no alternative… just like she hadn't wanted to kill Einheria, and Master Kamiizumi, this was something that had to be done to move on. She really didn't want to be with child, either.

And every time she asked him what  _he_  wanted, Ringabel had replied with the same thing.

_"I fully support whatever decision you make,"_  he would say, and if they were in a room alone, he'd kiss her forehead. _"_ _I'll stay at your side, always._ _"_  Each and every time. Even if he'd just been kissing at her belly, pretending that his tears weren't wetting her skin. Or even if he'd just picked her up and kissed  _he_ _r_ , laughing at how sweet she looked with child, despite the fact that she wasn't actually showing. And even when he had started to use the nickname of "passenger" to refer to the baby that woke her in the middle of the night to go pee, laughing the first time she had woken him up as she climbed out of bed.

Ringabel felt her shift, and kissed her shoulder, his hand sliding across her lower stomach. "What is it?"

"Thinking," she replied softly. They would talk for a little while, before going back to sleep until dawn. Last night they had even kissed before doing so. Though it was likely inappropriate, she liked it.

"About tomorrow?"

He could read her like an open book. It was actually somewhat disconcerting.

"… Yes."

Ringabel was quiet for a long moment before he pulled away, and she closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead. "Tomorrow will be a long day… you should get some rest."

Edea frowned sharply at him, and leaned up to return the kiss, brushing her lips against his scratchy jaw. She didn't miss the way he flushed deeply, even in the dim light. "You should rest too, Ringabel… you'll stay with me, won't you?" She worried somewhat that this might hurt him  _mentally_ , given how fragile his sanity was, and had been keeping a close watch on him.

"I'll gladly stay with you until the end," he promised, and he wrapped her up in his arms as he fell back onto the bed, taking her with. Edea smiled even if he was a bit of a sap, tucking her head under his chin.

It was nice and warm in bed, just the two of them cozy and cuddling. A part of her had considered doing this beyond just these days… give Tiz and Agnès their own rooms for a while, and she and Ringabel could share and have some privacy to grieve.

Airy had noticed their newfound closeness, of course. She wasn't stupid. But aside from cracks over Edea losing her mind for choosing Ringabel, she hadn't said anything, much too focused on why they were still near Ancheim when Florem was where the next Crystal was.

Edea hadn't even entertained the thought of leaving the area to get this done in Florem. They likely didn't have the means, given their Crystalist background, and for Ringabel to lose his child in that region? She wasn't so cruel. They had simply tried to tune Airy out, or make up excuses about resupplying their stock, and getting some sun.

Airy's insistence that they continue their journey was just another reminder that this was the right thing to do.

Now that she was fully awake, sleep did not come easily. She yawned and stretched and settled against him, but the reminder of what would happen tomorrow - later today - ate at her mind. Not even the usually soothing sound of Ringabel's heartbeat could calm her thoughts. He seemed to feel the same way, judging from the uneasy way he shifted against her, his grip wavering now and then.

Her eyes were closed, and she was awash with warmth and comfort when she spoke again.

"Kiss me until I fall asleep."

Ringabel chuckled; of course he was awake. "As you wish, my dear."

She wanted to feel loved, because she knew this would be the last night for it… even if he promised not to, she had no doubt that he might quietly resent her for the rest of their lives for what was going to happen. She wouldn't blame him. But still, that thought made her stomach churn, and she instead decided to focus on kissing Ringabel back as his lips pressed gently against hers.

That night had ended with their little  _problem,_  but also with the consensus that kissing was fine. And it was with that in mind that she moaned softly against his mouth as he leaned eagerly into the kiss, his tongue caressing hers lovingly.

His breath was terrible and his chin was rough with stubble, but she enjoyed it, letting heat pulse in her stomach as they held each other. When she pulled back for air, he suckled gently at her lips and her tongue, eliciting a smile. As she returned the favor, tugging at his lower lip harshly, he groaned. The sound of it sent heat spiraling down between her legs, and she shifted until she could press herself against his hips. As she suspected, his arousal jutted up against her, feeling hard and hot even through the layers they wore, and she ground her own center against it for some relief until he pulled back, panting.

"E-edea," he moaned, and his face was red. Her own was warm, and she tucked back strands of her hair. She'd gone too far.

"Sorry," she breathed, casting her eyes down to his chest. He was breathing heavily.

To her surprise, his hand caught hers. "Nothing to be sorry for," he replied, his voice low. He liked this, was attracted to her like this, she realized. Even though she was pregnant… and even though she wasn't keeping his baby. That thought heated her, and while she knew it was foolish, or perhaps unacceptable, all of a sudden, she desperately needed his love.

"…. Will you make love to me?" she asked, not able to look him in the face. "Please?" It would be reassuring. It would make her feel better if she could feel his love one last time.

There was a very long, very awkward silence in the air.

"Now?" Ringabel's voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Now? You want me to make love with you now?"

"Never mind," she muttered instead of answering. If he didn't want to, he only had to say so!

She rolled over with a huff, facing away from him and pulling the blankets back over her shoulder. She lay there for some moments while he was quiet behind her, trying not to seem too obvious if she rubbed her thighs together. What was she thinking, asking him for that?

And then she yelped in surprise as he molded himself to her from behind, his arms wrapping around her hips, hand settling against her lower belly and that firmness that wasn't entirely her natural curves.

"I want to make love with you," Ringabel breathed out against her neck, and she felt heated all over again. "I just don't wish to hurt you." And yet, she could feel his hand move from her belly to her tender breasts.

"You won't," she replied, her head feeling a little dizzy. It was like that night all over again, but somehow things felt better. "I'll be fine… I really want you right now." His erection was hard and insistent against her bottom, and she wriggled slightly against it, drawing out a groan from them both. This was probably not a good idea, but she was past caring.

"What if something happens?" he asked weakly, but she could tell he was crumpling by the way his hand dove under her nightshirt to play with her nipples, tugging and twisting at the sensitive nubs. When she cried out, he stopped and she  _whined_.

"Don't stop," she breathed, rocking back against him. "Ringabel, please… tonight, I really need you. It's not like you can get me pregnant." She rolled over just enough to see his face and give him a rueful smile. Everything would change tomorrow. Tonight, couldn't she just forget?

"How are twins made?" he asked hesitantly.

She smacked his hand. "… Ringabel. Please. I want you to be with me tonight." So she would stop feeling alone.

"Forgive me," he said, with a sheepish grin and a red face, and he leaned to kiss her. "If you wish to have my love, then you'll have all of it."

That was acceptable. Of course, she was nervous… they hadn't much talked about  _that night_  even despite her pregnancy, and she could feel the hesitance in his movements as they helped each other undress. She too, was reminded that they'd wanted each other that night as well.

But this was  _different_. They knew what they were doing, knew well the full consequences of their actions. She was nervous, but there was comfort to be found in the way he touched her, his hand running gently over her hips and her rear as she settled onto her back at his bidding.

"You are… so beautiful," Ringabel murmured against her skin as he began to trail a path of kisses down to her chest. She swallowed hard as his mouth found one of her darkened, tender nipples and tugged it into his lips, suckling hungrly.

For now, she was going to shove it all out of her mind and focus on his love that he was giving her, she decided. Perhaps it was not appropriate, but her heart wanted it even more than her body.

Compared to their first time, it was like night and day. Where the first time had been awkward and inexperienced, here Ringabel was confident and loving, his hands caressing her between her open legs and setting her aflame. Had he been studying? she thought in a slight haze as she rocked desperately against his fingers. And then his mouth followed his hand, and oh - that was  _dirty_ , she crooned, tugging at his hair as though she could control the movements of his tongue against her sensitive, aching sex.

At least he was quiet with his mouth full, unlike herself, crying out loudly - yes _, yes_  - as her orgasm pulsed within her, spreading out from the inferno between her legs to her entire being, engulfing her in white-hot pleasure and love.

"So, so beautiful," Ringabel moaned as he came up to her again, kissing her with wet, slightly tangy lips. Her hand slid down between them to wrap around his length as she had that night, tugging at him gently. He was already nearly ready, but she wanted to touch him.

"That was nice," she sighed a little, feeling surprisingly satisfied. She nuzzled his throat as she worked him, reminding herself that it was just the two of them, and that he loved her. She should love him too, right now, shouldn't she?

"I owed you," he mumbled, rocking his hips into her hand. "That night, it was - "

"Shh," she interrupted, squeezing his erection until he groaned. She didn't want to think about that night. Just tonight! Just right now!

When he pressed into her a few moments later, it was unlike any feeling she'd ever had. She was still wet from her climax, and aching for him, and she let her head fall to the mattress with a loud sigh as he filled her in one motion.

"Good?" Ringabel asked, tugging at her ear with his teeth. His breath was ragged in her ear, though she barely heard him through the blood rushing in hers. His pulse was felt keenly, right in her center. She clenched around him.

"So very good. Please, Ringabel - " She didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence before she was cut off with a cry, Ringabel's hips thrusting up against hers as his movements started.

This was what their first time should have been like, she thought as she wrapped her legs around his, wound her arms around his shoulders to hold him close. He buried his face in her hair, panting out her name and little words of love, and she traced hearts across his straining back in time with the pumping of his hips.

They forgot to use a condom again, she realized as Ringabel's strokes grew unrestrained and hard, his words melting away into desperate vocalizations. He wasn't going to last much longer, and it was with that in mind that she slid one hand down her stomach to touch herself, hips twitching up into the intense contact.

"Come in me," she begged him, kissing his reddened ear. "But don't pull out, please!" If he pulled out, that would disrupt the rhythm, make it harder for her to hit climax. And though she knew she was being selfish and stupid, she really, really wanted this. Really wanted him!

Ringabel obeyed, coming with a fevered moan of her name, and he kept his hips still against hers, one of his hands drifting between them to help her reach her peak for the second time that night. This time, her muscles could be felt convulsing around him, and the man shuddered as they both came down from it.

For a few blessed moments, Edea lay there in the warm air, breathing in the smell of sex and feeling so comfortable. Ringabel was very warm and firm above and inside her, and she could feel him pressing kisses against her neck. As soon as he was soft, he slipped out and cradled her closer. She would have been content to fall asleep like this, but reality hit in the form of another urge surfacing in her. She squirmed, and remembered that she was pregnant with Ringabel's child, even if she wouldn't be for much longer.

"Ringabel," she mumbled.

"Yes, my love," he breathed, his eyes closing as he settled beside her, pulled her close. Exhaustion had settled over him, and he was tired. Edea was satisfied, he was satisfied… they could sleep.

"I have to use the bathroom."

"… oh."

The next morning, they finished cleaning up in the form of quick showers and gathering the sheets for laundry before deciding to head out.

"I don't know how long this will take," Edea confessed to Tiz and Agnès as the four of them gathered near the door that would take her and Ringabel to the ground. "I - I didn't ask. But there is a recovery period." It could be days. It could be hours.

"We'll keep Airy occupied," Tiz promised.

"If we have to explain after we return, we will," Ringabel interjected. "But not a moment sooner, and not if we don't have to."

Edea frankly agreed. The fairy didn't need to know of their transgression, but it would be hard to hide the fact that Edea and Ringabel were gone for several days, and she would likely demand some explanation. Perhaps they could just chalk it up to Ringabel being Ringabel. Perhaps not.

Agnès grasped Edea's hands.

"Please, Edea…" the older girl said. "Be well. And remember, you are not alone."

A lump formed in the blonde's throat. "I… I am not alone. I have all of you, don't I?" Ringabel's arm wrapped around her waist, and Tiz's hand fell onto her shoulder, and the four of them embraced.

Though she knew she had the support of her friends, she did feel alone as she walked through the streets of Ancheim, even with Ringabel at her side. She wondered if she should try to visit one of the clinics she had attempted to see the first time, or the hospital, or the mean doctor woman who'd first confirmed her pregnancy.

"Remember," she told Ringabel as they approached that small clinic, set aside between other shops. "You are my husband."

"I am your handsome, newlywed husband. However, we eloped, as your parents disapproved and felt you were too young to marry. On our honeymoon, we conceived our child, but you must go back to your home country to care for your ailing father, and are concerned that if you return while pregnant, it could negatively affect his health. Therefore, you have no other option but to terminate your pregnancy early, until such time your parents will accept our union."

She stopped and stared at him.

"I have it all planned out," Ringabel winked. And she rolled her eyes, almost forgetting the gravity of the situation, though she tried to keep the smile off her face as she entered the building. This was serious.

"Hello," she said, approaching the girl at the desk. Family-run, she seemed to be the daughter or niece of one of the doctors. "My name is Edea… I was here a few days ago. I'd like to see the same doctor, if I can. Please."

"Oh… you're Edea?" The girl's eyes widened, and she glanced down at the clipboard on the desk. "I… am not sure if she'll be able to fit you today, shes' rather busy."

"It's something of an emergency," Edea replied, feeling a little odd. She was certain it was someone else as receptionist the last time she was here, but the girl was acting as though she knew her. "Can you check, please?"

As soon as the girl agreed, Ringabel gently tugged her over to the waiting area and sat beside her as she settled into a chair. She wished she had brought something to occupy the time as she waited, but the watched the others in the room.

It was mostly families, it seemed, and Edea watched a few young children play around on the floor. Despite herself, and the ache in her chest, she smiled at them and curled her hand over her own stomach, trying not to think about the little life inside of her growing up to be so cute.

Now that the Wind Crystal was awakened, and the citizens were freed from the mandatory labor, their life would be good. The children would have their parents again. The city would be at peace, so long as the King behaved, and Edea was willing to pound him into submission if he didn't. She hoped the children before her would be happy.

She was so absorbed in watching the children play with wooden blocks that she didn't notice the whispering. But Ringabel, who was used to and trained in listening to people talk in low voices, did.

His fingers dug into the wood of the armrests as he listened, focusing on the words of the receptionists and one of the doctors as they spoke just around the corner.

_… name is Edea… pregnant…. with her… Wind Vestal… the King that…_

That was more than enough for him. He stood, startling the woman beside him and a child who had been reading a thin picturebook near his feet.

"Stay here," he told Edea, and made his way over to the desk, a smile on his face.

Civilian clothing was not nearly as imposing as the armor he had worn for so long, but a good deal of that had been in the way he carried himself, back stiff. His voice could be low and gruff, all business.

"Excuse me," he said, and the receptionist - a cute young lady, really - stopped the conversation she was having to see to him.

"Yes, hello. You're with… Edea?"

"My wife," he smiled, and it took all of his training to keep from blushing. "She's expecting our first, and not feeling well. Is there any paperwork that you need for us to see a doctor soon?"

The girl glanced over to the side, and though he couldn't see due to the wall, he was certain she was getting cues from someone. "The doctor she saw last time is with someone. I'll see if there's another."

"Please do," Ringabel replied, feeling annoyed. He couldn't intimidate properly in a fur collar and flared pants! "We're here for only a while longer before we have business elsewhere. We're traveling, you see."

Edea was watching now. The girl wasn't stupid, and had been trained by the best. She could see the tension in his form as he spoke in a low tone, trying to get information out. Sometimes, the best way to get information was to let a little slip.

"My father is seeing someone else right now, but he's free in about an hour," the girl insisted, going over the papers in front of her.

"Is there anywhere else we could go, by chance? I told you, very busy."

"I - I think my auntie referred her to the hospital, last time," the girl said. "For that machine there."

Ah yes, the 'ultrasound' thing that Edea had told him about. He'd seen it in use before in Eternia, once when Mahzer had wanted someone there, but Braev was in Eisenberg for business. Odd, to think it might help a couple see their unborn child.

"I know. She told me," he replied. "I wasn't aware you would have that information too, though."

She froze up and he sighed inwardly. "O-oh, I just filed the end of the paperwork."

Alternis wasn't getting anywhere. Perhaps Ringabel?

"It seems you do a lot here. I hope they treat you well."

If she seemed surprised at the change of topic and tone, she didn't show it. He stood patiently to the side as she called up a mother and her two sons, then went back to talking. Flirting. He may have been a taken man, but he could flirt! Especially if it was for this.

"My father runs the place, so I come and work when I'm not in school," she replied as soon as she was finished, looking away from him.

"Such a hard worker. That's admirable." He leaned onto the desk, propping his chin on his hand.

"Your wife looks like she's going to murder you," the girl pointed out. He didn't dare look over his shoulder at Edea.

"I'm in the best place possible if I were to be stabbed, don't you think? You'll take care of me, won't you?" He winked, and she smiled in return. "Edea and I are newly married. Did she not say that? She came with a friend last time… trying to keep it secret from me!"

"A friend?"

He exhaled and leaned in close. Very close. Edea  _was_  going to murder him at this rate. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Oh, oh sure." She straightened up as he leaned in as close as he thought the very public area might allow.

"She's a good friend of ours. Very lovely lady, long brown hair, likes to wear a pendant around her neck. Your hair is just as lovely, you know."

"The Wind Vestal? I… I heard," she flushed.

"Can you tell me what else you know? You're as smart as you are beautiful," he murmured. He was half-expecting to be stabbed by both Edea and the girl's father now.

"I don't know much," she replied. "Just that she was here, and there were rumors she had run off to get pregnant. Only it was her companion instead. My father was very disappointed to hear."

"Edea  _is_  married," Ringabel pointed out, a bit annoyed despite the act. "And Lady Agnès has cleansed the crystal, as she said she would. The wind returned."

"That's not what we heard," she replied, fidgeting with her stack of papers. "Just that… the girls had run off and gotten themselves in the family way without a man. Even if the wind returned, there are rumours it wasn't her, since she's pregnant."

"Agnès isn't - " he cut himself off with a sigh. "You can keep another secret, can't you?

"Yes, of course!"

"Edea's married, and with child… the Wind Crystal blessed her with child once it had been cleansed, as she was the only non-Vestal woman around. She and I had been trying, but had been unsuccessful until then. She was in so much shock that she wanted to check before ever telling me. That's why she came here."

"Really?" She leaned in closer.

"I was there," he replied. "A great light burst forth from the Crystal, bathing us in all in it. It rather hurts the eyes, you know. But I could see, with spots in my vision, as a light covered Edea and gathered in her womb, heralding our child. Perhaps the next Vestal? Certainly a child who was created partially by the Crystal. I'll happily give up paternity rights to the Crystal if I must." A grand story, if he said so himself.

The only problem was that if this rumour spread to replace the nasty ones, there was absolutely no way that Edea could have her procedure done in this city. Not if they were now led to believe the baby was special. As its father, he vastly preferred that to a belief that its mother was a sinful woman.

He told her as much as when he went back to her side and pulled her outside for "a snack".

"I can't believe you!" Edea cried, even as she stuffed her face with a spicy wrap.

"Would you prefer the rumours that you and Agnès had fallen into sin?"

"No, of course not! Agnès is a good girl," Edea groused. "Perhaps the hospital? If a small clinic won't do any good."

"I doubt it," Ringabel replied. "She mentioned her aunt had heard from an associate at the hospital that your child had horns. I told her that the horns, if they were there, was a sign that the baby would be born wise and powerful in magic, like the magicians of old."

"Horns? Horns?! It did not! I was there." She felt a little indignant on behalf of her child, and kicked at him under the table.

"Ow," he said, reaching down to rub his shin. "Don't blame me! Blame the rumours. Besides… I overheard them talking. They mentioned the King. I wouldn't be surprised if he had some sort of hand in it."

Edea went quiet. So, when she had gone around, loudly talking about possibly being pregnant, she had been heard after all. And now, they were trying to shame her for it! She wouldn't stand for this!

She finished eating quickly, then set the plate aside on top of his .

"I'm going to march into that palace, and beat that dreadful man into next Tuesday," she decided, and stood.

Ringabel hastened to stop her before she got too far, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Edea, please. Remember your condition, my love… and Agnès and Tiz aren't here to help us, after all."

She paused. "We'll go and get them, and then I'll beat him."

Ringabel sighed, his head drooping slightly. "My dear, I understand how you feel. But perhaps it's best not to start an international incident right now. Once this is taken care of, you're free to come back and I'll help you kick his rear as much as you would like."

'Once this was taken care of.' It hurt, to have her situation referred that way, even if she had started it. She lifted her hands to touch his, aware that they were in public.

"If I don't get this done here, then where?"

"Florem is not an option," Ringabel said later as the four humans sat in the pub that evening. "I can't - not in Florem, even if they offer that sort of service there."

"I believe that they do not," Agnès replied. "Crystalism preaches the sanctity of life, and Olivia had written me with stories of followers in the region dying for their unborn children." Even if women typically didn't give birth in the city itself, there were a fair amount of villages that had men and families. Olivia, a Vestaling at the time, had still helped to pray for those souls of those woman and their children. She hoped that much hadn't changed."Eternia, perhaps?"

"No," Edea pleaded, twisting her hands in her lap. "My father and Alternis might found out. Surely you don't wish to see Ringabel dead."

They all smiled a little at that, but were no closer to an answer.

"If I may intrude on the conversation," Datz interjected as he sat heavily next to Ringabel, a plate of sausage in his hand. The blond man moved over slightly. "Eisenberg should be your next stop. Hartschild, specifically."

"Eisenberg?"

The older man nodded, cutting up his sausage with the side of his fork. Edea watched him. Tender and juicy as it was, it separated easily… and she nearly missed what he said next. "We've got a good military hospital there. Remember, both men and women are drafted into the army. You know it's hard for women to fight on the front-lines if they're expecting, so 'clean up' procedures are done all the time."

Clean-up… Edea didn't like the callous sound of that.

"Will we be able to get in?" Ringabel asked.

"Could ask the Commander to put in a good word for you. You just need to get the permission to go there, not to actually get anything done." He seemed to think for a moment. "Seem to remember a lady in boot camp had to get it done right before she graduated. Could ask her if she recalls the doctor's name."

"No, that isn't necessary," Edea said, shaking her head. Having to get this done should be a private act! It wasn't something to be shared others aside from her child's father, and her family and friends. She swallowed and turned to Ringabel. "How long until we get to Hartschild?"

"If we leave tonight, it will take about a week," he replied. "Less, if I pull a couple of all-nighters."

She considered it. Another week? It seemed like a long time, but perhaps it would be good for them. It would give Ringabel even more time with his child, and give her more time to accept the inevitable. She'd had weeks to accept she would have face and likely kill Einheria if they couldn't talk it out, after all. Same for Master. It had helped… just a little.

"We should do that then." As though there was any alternative. She trailed off, then looked up at Agnès. "Oh, but Agnès! The Water Crystal."

"I'm not yet at full strength," The Vestal replied with a smile. "By the time we reach Hartschild, and you have returned from your 'errand' I should be well enough to awaken the Fire Crystal. As we discussed, I don't believe the order will affect the Holy Pillar." If it did, then perhaps that would be for the best and they could finally finishing saving the world.

"To Hartschild it is, then?" Ringabel asked, passing over the remains of his own dinner to Edea, who took it gladly.

They all agreed, and Edea stayed behind in the pub with Agnès, Tiz and Datz while Ringabel went to the bridge to begin the preparations. She hoped he would return to the inn that night, though she felt a little badly that she had kicked Tiz out of his room, and would likely continue to do so for at least another week.

"I don't mind," the boy said when she voiced this to him. The three of them sat eating dessert, layered ice cream and jelly wafers after Datz left to get seconds. "You three need the privacy."

She gave him a somewhat pained smile. "Ringabel and I may need it even after we return."

"Take your time. This is a hard decision… it's not easy to get over. You're not like sheep. Humans have feelings about their children."

Edea looked down at the table. While Agnès had made her disapproval clear, Tiz had declined to say much of anything, only that he had sometimes helped his father with sheep who had gotten pregnant too young, or too old. Of course he'd relate this to sheep. Still, she had a feeling that he didn't quite approve - how could he, when he had lost his family in such a tragic way? Here, Ringabel and Edea were being handed a child, and they could not keep it.

"Thanks," she finally said, stirring around the ice cream as it melted. "Oh, and Tiz?"

"Yes, Edea?"

"… I won't have twins if Ringabel and I - if we're intimate while I'm pregnant, right?" She just wanted to be  _sure_ ; after all, she had been fairly sure she wouldn't get pregnant the first time.

Both brunettes choked on their ice cream, and Edea thoughtfully handed over napkins.

With that out of the way (and Tiz very politely affirming that no, she probably wouldn't have twins), she curled up in Ringabel's arms when he came to the room late that night, having moored them right outside the mountain range to the west of Ancheim.

"Edea," Ringabel murmured as he settled into the bed with her, hair damp from a shower and getting her pillow wet. She made a face at him and smoothed it back and away before allowing him to continue. "Can you explain why Tiz came to me on the bridge and forced a few condoms into my hands?"

"Mmm, well the good news is that we won't have twins," she said, flushing.

Ringabel laughed, then yawned, then leaned over to kiss her cheek. Her breath caught in her chest.

"We should try for triplets."

The next morning when she woke, Grandship already moving as it heading toward their next destination. Edea lounged in bed for a while longer, hands smoothing over her torso. Ringabel would be a wonderful partner and father, she thought with a pang of regret, rolling over to read the note he'd left her on his pillow. It was sweet and made her smile, burying her face into his pillow and inhaling his scent.

Of all the terrible decisions she had made in the past few months, comforting Ringabel that night had not been one of them. It … it hadn't been the best way to cope, and it was leading to sad, sad things, but for now they were both happy. That was good, wasn't it? To have happiness while they could. They deserved the reprieve from the madness that was their day-to-day life.

Just 6 more days of this. 6 more days of his love, of carrying his child. And then, it would all be over and they could go back to the way things were supposed to be. They would be a little wiser, and perhaps more sad, but it would be right.

Right?


	8. Traces of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they approach Hartschild, the men on Grandship decide they need a proper men’s night in the pub (with juice for the underage one, of course). Ringabel absolutely does not get drunk… but when tipsy, he says and does things that he probably shouldn’t.

"Here, Tiz," Ringabel said as he walked down the steps from the bridge, desperate to stretch his legs after 5 days of near non-stop flying. Though he distrusted the mountains that surrounded Hartschild, Zatz and Datz were both familiar enough with the terrain of the flat, barren lands of the Eisen region, and so when the smaller Shieldbearer had come up to deliver supplies and a hot drink, Ringabel had accepted his offer to also take the wheel. Now, he held out his hand to give something to the younger boy he approached.

"What's this?" Tiz asked, opening his hands obediently. Ringabel dropped something in there, light and small, and watched with a slight smile as Tiz yelped the instant he realized what it was and dropped it. "Really, Ringabel?"

That had been a little cruel of him, but - " I just wanted to assure you that and Edea and I are being safe," Ringabel insisted, bending down to pick up the torn condom wrapper. Littering was bad, after all. There wasn't a lot of good in them being 'safe', and now it was more of a personal preference on Edea's part, which Ringabel was more than happy to oblige. He waved the foil packet in his fingers before tucking it back into a pocket.

Tiz's face was turning an interesting shade of red. "I don't need to know!" the other boy said, his voice cracking, until he swallowed and moved onto more serious topics. "Are we almost there?"

"Nearly," Ringabel replied. "We should be able to get just outside of Hartschild before nightfall, and Edea and I can set out early tomorrow morning… perhaps even before Airy wakes, to be on the safe side."

The fairy had of course noticed that they were moving away from Florem and toward Eisenberg, and while she had accepted the story that they wanted to try and get the Fire Crystal out of the way, she was bound to notice the absence of Edea and Ringabel for a few days while they took care of things. She had gotten antsy enough the previous day due to Edea's behaviour, and Ringabel's greatest worry was that she would find out about Edea's condition.

His greatest worry aside from Edea herself, that was.

She'd told him in passing one night that she wanted to care for the baby while she carried it, which explained why she was careful about what she ate, and made sure she was sleeping well and not straining herself, even willingly giving up some of the more physically draining chores to Ringabel and Tiz. But the past couple of days had seen a reckless side of her come out, either because she was going mad with her inactivity or some other odd reason. He hadn't yet asked.

And yesterday, while enroute to Hartschild they remembered that Commander Goodman's permission was necessary for them to even enter the city, and so they had stopped at the bridge, intending to have a quick conversation with him.

He was as a good a man as always, and had greeted Agnès with as much kindness and enthusiasm as the worlds previous. He hadn't even batted an eyelash when she verified if they could visit the military hospital and had given his consent readily, in writing and all.

It was as they were planning to leave that there was a slight hiccup, in the form of Edea breaking from the group, her voice rising to point out that Praline a la Mode was stationed at the bridge as usual, and they should * _fight_ * her. Before any of them could stop her, she'd started to make her way down to the bridge itself.

With Airy and Goodman both watching, Ringabel had been unable to pull her off the battlefield. Instead, the cold fury that had fueled Alternis during his life pulsed in his veins and fed into his power even as their friends reluctantly took places around Edea.

"Edea, this is reckless," Agnès argued as she came to stand on the woman's other side.

"We're already here," Edea replied, taking her stance with her sword. "We may as well take care of her before she causes any problems."

Edea herself had apparently prepared for the battle, and with Templar's armor fitting snugly around her, and Spiritmaster's barrier as a last resort, the battle went off relatively well. She stayed protected, hiding behind shield and armor and Ringabel's efforts to protect his family. Still, by the time Praline - and the Jackal, surprisingly - had fled, his nerves were frazzled.

Though Edea had crowed triumphantly, Ringabel had been torn between annoyance and anger and had tried to leave while the woman was being healed by Agnès, just in case. However, she caught up with him some moments later, grabbing his arm.

"Come on, Ringabel," she had said, her voice annoyed. "I'm pregnant, not made of glass!"

"You are pregnant," he'd reminded her, keeping his voice low and stopping before he was within earshot of the fairy. Agnès and Tiz walked past them. "You are pregnant, and carrying my child, and putting the both of you at risk for harm!" He simply did not know what he would do if she were to be injured or worse. He couldn't even fathom the idea; he didn't want to.

The argument that followed had been mortifying. She'd shouted and in sheer stubbornness he had gone quiet in his response, which angered her even more… and her shouts drew the attention of those nearby. While most of her words could not be made out, and while Tiz had quickly come back down to act as peacemaker and herd them back toward the ship, he knew that Airy hadn't approved.

Edea had confirmed it with him later that night, tears of anger still in her eyes as she brushed out her hair and described how she'd overheard Tiz and Agnès talking about Airy confronting the Vestal over the distraction that Edea and Ringabel were becoming.

"A distraction," Edea had said bitterly, as Ringabel gently braided her hair. Her hands were shaking in her lap, at least until he covered them with his own. "That's all this is, a distraction."

She'd turned to him, and kissed him, and it had once again led to the two of them joining together. Ringabel was well aware that they were beginning to use sex in unhealthy, even somewhat harmful ways to comfort one another, but he couldn't stop it if she needed him. And last night, she had certainly needed him, the two of them touching and talking until all of their anger melted away, and he'd even stayed with her some time in the morning as well until she was good and comfortable again. Happy, even.

The reminder of the morning's activities was enough to make him smile, and he almost missed what Tiz had to say next.

"We're going to tell her that you and Edea are shopping for supplies before we go into the Fire Temple.. it's such a long trek, and you want to see if Hartschild will offer anything for further protection. Agnès wanted to rest before the journey, and before awakening the Crystal." Luckily, Airy agreed with them all that the path to the Fire Temple was painful and tedious, and wouldn't fault them * _too_ * much if they were reluctant to travel it without preparations. It wasn't even a lie - Ringabel had intentions of looking for supplies during non-visiting hours while Edea was in the hospital.

"It just happened to take some more time than we thought," Ringabel nodded. He knew there had to be some sort of recovery period for Edea's … procedure. "I'll send you an update when I can."

This was not a trip he was looking forward to in the least. But it was necessary, both for Edea's sanity and for their journey.

Ringabel still didn't want her to do this - he truly didn't - but had refused to tell her as such, giving her vague answers when she asked, or not answering her at all. The prospect of being a father was a little horrifying, but he had, sometimes when he was younger, fantasized about starting a family with Edea and truly being a part of the Lees. This was not an ideal time for them to have a baby, but the realization that he and Edea had created life together, when he considered himself only adept at taking it, had warmed him.

It was that warmth that sustained him, even when he stayed awake while Edea slept, reminding himself not to get too attached before the baby was gone. This was her decision, and he would support it.

Ringabel did want to stretch his legs before going back to the bridge, and so he and Tiz walked toward the inn together, idly chatting about the weather and the flying conditions, how Agnès and Edea were doing, how the others were keeping themselves busy on the long flight.

Very pointedly avoiding the topic of Edea's condition and the trip into Hartschild.

Soon enough, nightfall came, and Ringabel retreated back into the bridge to settle the behemoth airship right outside of the city of Hartschild, though not in the way of any supply traffic. He contemplated sleeping on the bridge that night, unsure of how Edea might be that night, before his desire to be with her trumped his desire to brood.

All the protectiveness and bitterness of Alternis Dim was coming out in him, no matter how much he might be trying to ignore it. The protectiveness was natural wasn't it? He was a man who was expecting a child, at least for the moment, and he wanted to protect his family as much as Edea wanted to nurture the baby within her. It drove him mad to see her pushing herself now, when she'd been so careful for the past few days but - he had to remind himself that she didn't want to pregnant in the first place, and that it was his fault that was all happening. The bitterness came in the form of unwanted thoughts that he'd failed his own flesh and blood, unable to prevent his child from being abandoned from his mother - before he frantically reminded himself that Edea was doing what was best for them all, and not just being a coward like his own mother had been.

Still, the emotions churning through him were absolutely exhausting, and he stretched out his arms as he made his way out of the bridge. A nice rest with Edea - hopefully sans sex - would do well to prepare him for tomorrow…

"Ahoy, Ringabel!" he heard Datz call, and he snapped his mouth shut mid-yawn, covering it with a hand.

"Good evening, Datz," Ringabel replied. "Are you planning on joining us in Hartschild tomorrow?"

"Haha, not this time. Maybe once you lot return from the Fire Crystal and want some more of Eleanor's home cooking," Datz said with a grin. Ringabel made a mental reminder to check on the lovely woman, and her just as lovely maid. "Was thinking of getting a couple of drinks down in the pub before bed, though," the Shieldbearer continued. "You want to join?"

It took Ringabel approximately half a second to consider it. He had been abstaining from excess drink ever since Edea had first told him the news, because she and the baby deserved better than an alcoholic, or even a social drinker. He would be the first to admit that he * _had_ * used drink in the past to help take the edge off his problems, but it had seemed inappropriate to do so with this particular one. Now, however, with tomorrow looming and so very daunting…

"I would be delighted," he said, forcing a smile. "Shall we invite Tiz? Make it a real men's night out, so long as we have enough milk and juice for him."

That certainly made Datz laugh.

But Ringabel hadn't been joking about that part, and it was well into the night that he stayed in the pub with the rest of the men on board in the pub.

"Shouldn't you be heading to bed soon?" Datz joked, nudging Ringabel in the side as he took another swig from his mug. "Edea's sure to keep you awake all night."

"Well… I don't need much sleep to function," Ringabel replied, flushing despite himself. He tried to keep himself quiet at night, but Edea could be loud…! Had even Datz heard? Of course Datz heard, he slept in the inn as well, he berated himself mentally.

'I don't know how you can do it," Tiz cut in. Although he was keeping to juice, he was getting sleepy just due to the late hour, and he leaned slightly against Ringabel as he waited for his second wind to kick in. "You're always up way too late."

Ringabel wrapped an arm around Tiz's shoulders, shaking the younger boy lightly as he hugged him. "When you get to be my age," he started, and the two older men at the table laughed. " - When you get to my age, you're able to stay awake for days, hours at a time, even! Er, hours - then days," he corrected himself. "All part of being a man of not just the ladies - but the whole world! Someone may need me."

And a lifetime of being on edge, of light sleep and practically infusing his bones with coffee to stay awake didn't hurt either. Alternis had never slept well at night, and it was not unusual for him to forgo sleeping for a couple of days so that he could stay alert, feel safe… even as a child.

Habits that stayed with him as an adult, but the good coffee he managed to procure was wonderful at keeping him functional, if not fully awake.

He was going to need a good cup of coffee in the morning, he thought as he worked on finishing his third mug for the evening. He had no intentions of actually getting drunk, not if he was going to go to bed with Edea, but a good buzz was just what he needed to relax.

"Your kid's going to need you," Datz said. "Sprout's going to keep you up all night with its crying and wanting."

Ringabel nearly choked on his drink. Surely Datz hadn't forgotten…! 'W-well, I… that won't be much of a problem after tomorrow," he mumbled. Tiz, as close as he was, could feel him tense, and he felt the other boy's arm squeeze his waist in return.

Datz hissed slightly. "Sorry, Ringabel. I forgot. The two of you don't really act like you're going to get rid of it." Still, the older man looked absolutely embarrassed, and nearby, Zatz shook his head and moved to kick him under the table.

He hated that term.  _He hated that term!_ "This is simply not a … a good time," Ringabel replied, as evenly as possible, forcing himself to sound as carefree as usual. "Once everything is done, and the world - worlds are saved, Edea and I are free to have as large a family as we would like." And he wanted a large one, really… though he knew, realistically, that he and Edea were likely finished once this was over.

It wasn't something he wanted to think about, especially now when he was getting tipsy, but he still dreaded the inevitable. They were comforting each other over their impending loss, and then once it was all said and done…. would she resent him for the rest of her life for this? It was his fault, after all. He had known better - even in his tired state - and come in her despite the risks. He could never forgive himself for this, and would not fault Edea if she didn't forgive him either.

Now the table went silent, and Ringabel set his glass down so that he could run his finger along the rim. He could practically feels the waves of pity off the other men, and wondered how far the glasses might fly if he flipped the table - but no, the Proprietress might get angry if he broke any of her good mugs.

"You're not going to try and stop her?" Zatz piped up for the first time, taking a swig of his drink. "I'm not too keen on kids myself, but you two seem kind of…"

"Edea doesn't want it," Ringabel found himself saying. Tiz straightened up, off his shoulder, and he rolled it slightly as he slouched. "I'm not going to force her to keep a baby she doesn't want."

"Do you want it?" Datz asked, pausing with his mug halfway to his lips.

"It doesn't matter," Ringabel forced a laugh. He tried to change the topic. Tried. "Why not ask Tiz? I detect that he and Agnès have gotten closer these past few days~. Is that the pitterpatter of little feet I'm hearing first, or wedding bells?"

Tiz sputtered and nearly choked on his juice. "Ringabel, no!" Ringabel passed him a napkin.

It made the others laugh at least, and move on to teasing the shepherd over his romantic pursuits (or woeful lack thereof). It was always fun to see him blush and fluster over Agnès. It was sweet. Despite his own situation, Ringabel considered himself very invested in the future happiness of his friends, preferably together. From there though, they could ignore the topic of Ringabel's unborn child, and move on to talking about romance in general, some liaisons that Datz and Zatz had had while in the military, old comrades who had gotten married.

And Ringabel was working on his next mug when the topic of his child came up again.

"You want kids, Ringabel?" Datz asked him suddenly, as Zatz recounted another story involving one of their peers being caught with his wife while the family was visiting the base.

The blond paused for a moment before replying, filing the time by drinking. A lot. "I… have considered it before, yes." Was it not obvious in the way he looked at Edea? She wasn't showing, thankfully, but he was aware that his expression was either extremely tender or extremely embarrassing. Or perhaps both.

"You'd be a good father," Datz said, nodding slightly to himself. "Just make sure your son doesn't take after you."

Ringabel didn't want to hear this. Not when he wasn't going to be having a child. Not now, not ever. Not with anyone but Edea, and she would never want him after this.

He swallowed hard, and Tiz noticed the change in his posture and opened his mouth to speak up -

"You should tell her if you want the kid," Zatz offered. "Don't you think that's something she needs to know?"

"No?" Ringabel said, a bit taken aback. "I-it's her decision, and I fully support it. Please, let's not -"

"It's your child too," Datz pointed out. "Don't think we can't tell how torn up you are about this. What's going to happen to Edea if she finds out you've lied the whole time about wanting her to terminate?"

He had come here to drink, not to get lectured! Ringabel stood up, as best he could with the bench and the table, and the atmosphere around their merry group had suddenly become charged, tense.

"It's her body," Ringabel argued. "She's the one who'll have the - the burden of carrying to term. Edea can't - it's not a good time - it's her - it's her decision, and I'm standing by it and that's final!"

"Ringabel, please," Tiz started, but Ringabel cut him off, babbling now. He could see and feel the judgemental stares of his friend, and was beginning to get irritated. Of course he wanted to keep the baby! But they couldn't! He gripped his glass tightly in his hands as he held it close to his body.

"Please yourself, Tiz! You don't know what it's like - none of you do… of course I want her to keep the baby, but we just can't right now. Not with - not with  _things_ ," he emphasized, and tightened his grip on the mug. He had confessed his fears to Tiz, but not to Datz and Zatz, and couldn't now. Not like this. "She can't have a baby, w-we can't have a baby and -"

He had been gripping the mug so hard that it cracked in his hand, and he stared down at the mess that dripped down his shirt and onto the table. A swirly mess of wasted beer tinged with red.

Everything was quiet, and the pain in his hand helped cut through the fog in his chest and head, as it always did.

Proprietress hadn't yet come to investigate the sound of one of her best mugs breaking, and Ringabel sat down slowly, setting the glass aside to investigate his hand and pick out any glass if necessary.

He was getting absolutely out of hand, he berated himself as he stared at his palm with wet, hot eyes. How could he want to have a child when he couldn't even control his own anger? When he was embarrassing himself in front of his best friends? Edea and their baby deserved better. No wonder…

He wasn't even aware that he was sobbing until Tiz reached over to take his hand to inspect it himself, and Datz reached over to move the broken glass away and onto the table nearby, to be thrown away later, while Zatz collected napkins and hurried round to Ringabel's other side.

And downstairs, Edea nearly fell - her heart jumping - as she stepped backwards off the bottom step, swallowing hard. She couldn't see him, but she couldn't escape his crying, and it made her stomach churn, even when she placed her hand over it. He was so upset, so hurt, and it was all her fault.

She hated this, she hated how horrible things had been, so serious and dark, and this wasn't the type of thing she had signed on to deal with when she had first joined Agnès, she thought. When she had first stepped away from the Duchy, she had done so knowing that what her homeland was doing was wrong. Her comrades had been exposed as the black-as-pitch evils that they were, and she was going to redeem the Duchy in the world's eyes. Right wrongs, save lives, do good.

But now she was responsible for the tears of a man who didn't deserve this anguish, and there was nothing she could say or do.

Edea swallowed and hesitantly made to walk up the stairs again, not wanting to back down and flee, but a strong, warm hand on her wrist made her stop.

She looked up at the Proprietress with blurry vision, her face heating up as she remembered the older woman was there. Obviously. The Proprietress had greeted her when she'd poked her head in for an evening snack, bored and waiting for Ringabel to get to their room, and it was she who had mentioned the men were upstairs drinking. Edea hadn't thought much of it, except when Ringabel started to yell.

Proprietress said nothing, but shook her head severely and led Edea away from the stairs and back toward the bar. A mug of chocolate was waiting for her, and she watched as the older woman filled it with steaming milk and handed it to her.

"Here," the woman said, her voice low. "Give him some privacy, but once you're both ready, I'll tell him that you're waiting for him down here."

Edea could only nod and sip at her drink, and Ringabel's cries were already fading to muted sobs. Still, she continued to feel sick and kept one hand over her belly; a comforting act. Ringabel deserved better than this, she thought miserably. Even with his memories returned, he was weird, and he was inappropriate and difficult to deal with it, but he didn't deserve to cry over her and her bad decisions.

Listening to him sniffle, and hearing the awkward murmur of the men eventually saw her sadness fade to anger. She'd caught the tail end of his words when she entered the building, and now she dwelled on them. He'd been lying to her!

Ringabel knew she hated when people lied. It didn't matter if it was about her weight, or how a pair of pants looked on her, but especially not something as important as * _the child they had conceived together_ *. Despite how she'd been trying to be honest with him, he hadn't given her the same courtesy, and that both inflamed and worried her.

She gnawed at her lip angrily - switching to gnawing at freshly baked bread when the older woman handed the plate to her - as she stewed on his words.

His actions spoke louder than what he'd just shouted, didn't they? And yet, she knew Ringabel had a terrible tendency to bottle his emotions and feelings up, because he was emotionally constipated and hid his true feelings just as easily as he had himself in armor so long ago.

As she finished her cup of cocoa, Ringabel's sobs quieted completely, and she wondered if he was okay - and then Zatz came downstairs, bloody napkins in his hands.

"Proprietress, your first aid kit still under the bar?" he started, and stopped once he caught sight of the small blonde woman sitting there.

Edea glared at him, fully aware that she didn't look threatening with bread stuffed in her mouth.

"It's right here," the Proprietress answered, hauling out the emergency kit from under the bar. "I heard that glass breaking - you tell that boy that he owes me a replacement!"

"Yes ma'am," Zatz replied, taking the kit as soon as he threw out the napkins. "We'll make him pay you back."

"And," the woman continued in a lower voice as she handed a glass of water over to Zatz to take up as well. "Tell him that his girl is here to haul his drunk behind to bed."

Thankfully, there was no actual hauling to be done. once the message had been relayed. Even downstairs, Edea could hear Ringabel choke on the water, and the sound of someone pounding at his back. Both Tiz and Ringabel came down the stairs some moments later, and Edea said nothing as she looked over Ringabel's form, mess that he was. The front of his shirt was covered in beer, and smelled terrible, his hand was bandaged, and his eyes were red and puffy, his face splotchy. A mess.

Tiz offered to escort them back to the inn, since they were all heading there anyway.

"I'm not drunk," Ringabel whined, nursing his hand against his chest. Edea had not yet said anything about it, but he knew she was judging him.

Instead of hauling Ringabel, Tiz was carrying a plate of cookies and a cup of tea for Agnès. "Of course you're not drunk," the younger boy said. "You've just had too much to drink."

"No, no, no, not at all! That was nothing!" He was only a little tipsy, he was sure. The alcohol had relaxed him enough that his emotions were running haywire and he was more vulnerable than usual. But he wasn't drunk. Compared to what he'd had before, with Holly and Barras and Heinkel? It was as though he'd had only juice that evening.

Edea was strangely quiet, and Ringabel chanced a look at her, before the alcohol made him reach over with his good hand to touch hers. "Were you lonely without me? No need to worry, I'm here now."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I was hungry," she replied. "Hungry and annoyed that someone was going to come in late and wake me up if I went to sleep!"

He pouted. "I would not. I'm very good at coming in late without waking my roommate, aren't I Tiz?"

"You've gotten better," Tiz answered honestly. "But when you're drunk? No."

Ringabel whined, stamping his foot as they stopped right in front of the door to the inn. "I am not drunk!" He hadn't wanted to get drunk, just relax. Edea didn't need a drunkard in her bed.

"You're not drunk," Edea said, rolling her eyes. "You're just covered in beer and snotty and whiny. Go take a bath and come to bed, Ringabel. It's a long day tomorrow."

Just like that, the tiny bit of amusement and relaxation that he'd had vanished, snuffed out like a flame. Ringabel faltered and clenched his hand tight, pain shooting up his arm.

Tiz cut in before he could speak. "You do need a bath, Ringabel," the younger boy gently pointed out. "Want me to get a potion and come with you?"

"I've missed our baths together," Ringabel admitted. It wasn't something they did often, but in times when they'd had to share a room and neither was feeling well, they'd hang out in the bathroom together, where Ringabel would help Tiz with the scars on his back and Tiz would return the favor.

He completely missed the glance that Edea and Tiz shared, as lost in the reminiscing as he was.

"Ohhkay," Edea decided as they entered the inn. "You boys have fun in the bath. I'll see you later, Ringabel."

Perhaps he was just a * _little_ * tipsy, Ringabel thought later as he nearly stumbled getting into the bathtub. Tiz caught his arm and helped him sit, before climbing into the wonderfully hot water himself. For a few moments they sat and soaked, Ringabel flexing his newly healed fingers and palm with relish.

"Ringabel," Tiz said slowly, after he was finished scrubbing his face. It was as though he'd been steeling himself. "If you want to keep the baby, you need to tell her."

This again? Ringabel sighed and kicked his feet a little in the water. It was easier to talk about this with just Tiz, but still. "I want the baby, Tiz," he finally admitted. "I… would like to start a family with her. But you know just as well as I that we can't bring a child into the world the way that it is. We… can't lose Edea as a fighter. We can't try to nurture life when Airy is around." It made his blood run cold when he thought about the idea of Airy finding out about Edea's… condition. What lengths the fairy might go to in order to make sure that they did not disrupt her plan for the crystals.

Tiz was quiet, and Ringabel continued. Even if he had been tipsy, the seriousness of the conversation was sobering. "I would love to have a child with her, but… now is not a good time. and I don't want Edea to have a baby she doesn't want, because of me."

"That's fair enough," Tiz said, nodding. "It's got to be hard on her, being pregnant right now."

"It is," Ringabel said with a soft laugh. "She complains about it daily. About aching all over, and having to use the restroom more, how bored she is…" It was better to get it over and done with so they could all move on, and Edea would happier.

"And you're both right - Edea's needed as our heavy hitter," Tiz mused out loud. "We can't in good conscience take a pregnant woman with us against the Crystal Beasts, can we? And there is our true enemy, as well. Even though Agnès has said she doesn't - "

"Please, Tiz," Ringabel pleaded. "I know you're trying to be supportive, but I don't want to hear this. The decision is final."

"It's not what you want to hear, but what you need to hear," Tiz replied, staring at the other man. Ringabel leaned back against the wall of the tub, staring back. "Even if it's final, don't you think Edea deserves the truth? Do you want to lie to her?"

"I'm not lying," the older man insisted. Not technically, right? And Edea didn't need his stupid opinion. She was right to do this.

"She deserves the truth," Tiz said again, and he tossed the washcloth across the towel, where it fell against Ringabel's chest with a wet splat. "If you're going to have a child together, you should be honest with her. Just think about it."

That was the whole point, Ringabel thought miserably. They weren't going to have a child together. But even as he scrubbed his chest and his aching face, he kept going over Tiz's words.

By the time the two men got out of the bath, fresh and clean and just a little pruny, Ringabel felt much improved. A little more alive, a little more sober.

"Goodnight, Ringabel," Tiz said as they stopped outside the room that the two brunettes were now sharing.

"Goodnight, sweet Tiz," Ringabel replied, winking. "Thank you, for everything," he said a little more seriously before going back to his regular silliness. "Give Agnès a kiss goodnight for me, will you?"

He just barely dodged the kick to his behind, stumbling into the door to his and Edea's room before he opened it, carefully and quietly in case Edea was sleeping.

She wasn't. Of course she wasn't, he thought with a bit of dread. Edea was curled on her side, but there was a book in front of her. His journal.

He'd let them all read it multiple times, of course, before he had known that's what it was. Still, he hesitated before crossing the room and sitting on the edge of the bed, his back stiff.

"You smell much nicer," Edea commented without looking up, and she moved one of her hands over to touch his.

"I do, don't I?" he said, smiling. She didn't like it if he came to bed with wet hair, so he would wait some time, but that didn't mean he couldn't be with her. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

"You're fine," Edea replied, and after another awkward moment, she closed the book and sat up. "I was just rereading your journal… that picture of me and my parents. It's nice,"

"Oh," Ringabel flushed. That picture. He'd liked it, but he'd felt so embarrassed drawing it, his little fantasies of being part of the Lees. Fantasies that had of course vanished alongside his memories, only to reappear at news of her pregnancy before dying forever.

"It looks good, Ringabel!" Edea said, smiling. "I just remember that you talked about always longing for a family in that passage, too."

So that was it. He flushed even deeper, feeling shame and guilt built up. He knew Edea had been waiting in the Drunken Pig as Tiz escorted his messy self down the stairs. Had she heard anything of their argument? "Acceptance. I always wanted acceptance, my mother abandoned me, and—"

Edea's finger pressed over his lips, and he cut off, meeting her eyes with his own. She shook her head.

"I want you to tell me the truth, Ringabel. Do you want me to have this baby?"

So she had heard. Ringabel swallowed hard, closing his eyes. "I fully support whatev-"

"That isn't what I'm asking!" the woman interrupted before he could finish the scripted sentence. His heart plummeted into his stomach.

"Edea, please," he all but pleaded, reaching up to touch her wrist. "Can we please just sleep?"

He was feeling vulnerable and raw - he should never had had any drink! - and wasn't up for this discussion. In the morning, once he'd had some rest, and time to shove his pain and feelings back deep inside, he could answer her question.

She opened her mouth as though to argue, but her eyes swept across his face and she relented, drawing back. She turned away long enough to set his journal aside on the nightstand, then tugged at him until he crawled onto the bed awkwardly, aware that his hair was dripping onto the sheets.

"We'll start out first thing," Edea said, and she leaned over to kiss his forehead. He let his eyes slip shut, and kept them closed as she settled next to him in the bed, tucking him in and generally babying him.

He was not worth her kindness or attention or to be the father of her child, he thought miserably as he wound an arm around her waist so that she could lean against him. Her tummy pressed against his, and he had to swallow hard as she kissed under his jaw.

He returned the favor, finally, kissing her forehead and murmuring out how much he loved her. Though he wasn't drunk, he was tipsy and miserable enough that any intimacy was absolutely not on the table, but they could at least find comfort in the warmth of each other's arms, couldn't they?

The good think about drinking is that it did actually help him sleep, and after some time - hours, perhaps - of shifting and tossing and listening to Edea breathe - he fell asleep himself, waking when she got out of bed.

He opened one aching eye; there was enough light outside that he could reasonably call it morning, and he watched Edea leave the room and return a few moments later.

"You always wake when I leave," she said, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

Was it because Edea was about as graceful as Barras in a china shop, or because he hated the idea of losing her and the baby? He sat up and rubbed at his face while she dug around for a change of clothes.

"I miss you so very much," he finally settled on, giving her a lopsided smile when she glanced at him. "My arms are very lonely without you in them." He wrapped said arms around himself for emphasis.

"Your arms can always embrace the pillow as usual," Edea cooed at him. "And with your right hand, you need never be lonely."

That made him wake fully. "E-edea!" he said, blushing hotly and shifting in the bed uncomfortably.

Edea laughed, then twirled her finger, and he obediently rolled over and buried his face into her pillow so that she could dress. Even if they had been intimate and he'd seen her nude several times, she didn't like to have him watch her dress! He wondered if he could perhaps get a few more moments of rest, fantasizing about the feeling of Edea in his arms, before he remembered why she was getting dressed so early.

Oh, right.

The little sleep he had gotten did wonders for his mind, and he shoved his upset down into his black, bitter heart as he waited for his turn to get dressed. When he did, it was quickly and with very little comment from Edea, as preoccupied with her hair as she was.

"You look lovely," he said with a smile, dropping a kiss on the top of her head as soon as her bow was tied.

Edea leaned back to admire her reflection. "You truly think so, don't you?" She watched in the mirror as his hand ran through her hair, then over her shoulder and down her chest, all the way down to her stomach where it settled. He pulled her a little closer.

"So very lovely," he murmured her into her hair, willing himself to be strong. This may be one of his last chances to hold her so close, but she was absolutely beautiful, and this sight was all his.

Edea's hands rested over his own, and the two were silent for a moment before she spoke up again. "Ringabel, about last night - "

Nope. Ringabel pulled away after a quick squeeze. "Hold that thought, my dear. I've got to get ready, or we won't be able to enter Hartschild until nightfall." He tugged at his hair to emphasise his point. Going to sleep with it wet always left it a tangled, kinky mess and he refused to be seen in public like that.

Edea rolled her eyes. "Hurry up so we can go, please!"

He hurried up, and in just over an hour - record time, really - the two of them were ready to disembark. Even as close to Hartschild as they were, it would take the better part of the morning to get into the city proper, and to the hospital that Goodman had given permission to.

Datz was waiting to go with them, to further boost the story of getting supplies, he explained to a surprised Ringabel.

"You're going to need help carrying the supplies, aren't you?" Datz said loudly, as Airy fluttered over Agnès' shoulder. Tiz nodded.

"Hurry up!" the cryst fairy told them. "As soon as you return, we can awaken the Fire Crystal!"

"But of course," Ringabel assured her with a flourish. "We'll return at the earliest opportunity, and then hurry to the Fire Temple."

Airy didn't need to know that earliest opportunity would be at least several days, after Edea'd had time to recover and they were all back to normal.

With the fairy watching them, Ringabel couldn't walk too close to Edea until he was certain they were out of eyesight. It was only then that he reached for his love's hand, squeezing her fingers tightly as they walked into the city together, Datz just behind.

 


	9. Leave the Distance Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to play the waiting game - again - and Ringabel finds himself couched. At least it will give him time to work on his romance novels.

"What do you mean, am I sure I'm pregnant? Of course I'm sure!" Edea tried not to raise her voice at the doctor, but that was a ridiculous question.

The doctor, a man by the name of Armstrong, flipped to another page on the clipboard of paper Edea had filled out when she'd arrived in the hospital, seemingly unfazed by the woman's outburst. But at her side, Ringabel tensed, and grabbed her arm before she could hop off the table.

"I'm certain you know if you are, or aren't," the man tried to clarify. "Women have a knack for knowing. But we need to have it on our record here. We'll have to do a test."

"You're not talking about the rabbit test, are you?" Edea asked, cringing. Agnès would never forgive her! "I've already seen proof - I had some sort of ultrasound done in Ancheim."

Dr. Armstrong looked at her as though she'd grown two heads. "Ultrasound?"

"It was this image, black and white, that showed the inside of .. .this," she tried to explain, gesturing to her stomach. She didn't really know how to explain it, but Ringabel took over, once again posing as Edea's husband and support.

"It's a… a new piece of equipment that can show the inside of the human body," he said haltingly, reminded himself at the last moment that Eisenberg was in the middle of a civil war in part because of Eternia's actions. "I believe it was something they obtained from Eternia, which of course…"

The other man's expression soured immediately. Ringabel thought he'd probably seen plenty of injuries as a result of Eternia's actions. "You're from Ancheim?"

From Eternia, but Ringabel was most certainly not about to share that with him. He slid his arm around Edea's waist. "We stopped in Ancheim so that the Wind Vestal could awaken the Wind Crystal," he said blithely. "As I'm sure you know well, a pregnant woman cannot fight when she's needed most, and well… Ancheim is woefully backwards. Eisenberg was recommended to us, as well your hospital specifically."

That seemed to mollify the doctor enough that he turned back to the paperwork. "Ancheim isn't as good as we are. But without seeing it for myself, and without a test for our records, we can't do this. It's policy."

"… how long will the test take?" Edea asked, resigning herself to it. "A week?"

"That's right, a week." The man turned back to her. "As soon as its on our records, we can take care of you. But the procedure itself - it's a potion - is dangerous enough that we can't risk giving it to a woman who we're not sure is pregnant." He proceeded to launch into an explanation of how it worked - how the strength of it was determined by how far along she was, and her weight. How it would never be fatal, but would cause her to get very sick if they gave her the wrong solution, and while she'd only feel mild discomfort if they got it right, it would take her a few days to recover - and nearly three times that if it was wrong.

That made sense. Edea sighed and leaned against the man who stood beside her. Even though they had managed to get her seen same-day without an appointment, courtesy of Datz's recommendation and pulling a favor with one of the nuses, she'd still have to wait. It was beginning to exhausting.

"Please," she decided. "The sooner we get this started…"

"It'll be finished soon," Dr. Armstrong assured her. "You've come to the right place."

By the time she was finished giving him what he would need for the test, she just wanted to burn off some of her irritation. A little sparring, perhaps. Certainly a trip to one of the restaurants, though there wasn't much they could offer in the way of sweets, given the war. She growled under her breath as she and Ringabel left the hospital.

He laughed, somewhat uneasily. "Just one more week, Edea. Then everything will be -"

"A week is forever!" she snapped. "You try being pregnant for a week." And it wasn't "just" a week. By now, more a week had passed since she'd first told Ringabel she was pregnant, and her decision was becoming harder to face the more time that passed. She knew now that Ringabel truly didn't want her to do this, though he had yet to actually tell _her_ that, and given how he was likely attached… she just wanted to finish this. Rip off the bandage so they could begin healing.

Ringabel took a step backwards, seemingly without meaning to. "That would certainly be an interesting experience. But — soon, Edea. Please…"

She fell silent. "Let's find Datz and eat, okay?"

Ringabel wanted to get this done just as much as she did. The longer that she went carrying his baby, the more he was getting used to it. The more he was falling in love with the idea of being a father, holding out hope that Edea might change her mind. Sometimes, he even fantasized that somehow the baby might actually turn out to be a result of the Crystals' interference and be immortal, a blessed child that could be loved and accepted by all. It was ridiculous, he knew, but his heart was betraying him everytime he looked at Edea and his eyes would drift to her stomach. He didn't know if she had yet noticed, but he had felt it that morning - a tiny little firm bump that hadn't been there before.

He hadn't told her either.

Instead, he lead her to the army supply store that Datz had pointed out to him in a world past, and while he didn't have the clearance to enter, they could wait outside.

Edea nibbled on a street vendor's fried sausage while they waited. She was so, so hungry and though she'd tried to eat breakfast, nerves had prevailed over her usually robust appetite. She'd been reckless as of late, going a bit stir-crazy with the inactivity, but now she'd have to be good again, wouldn't she?

"I think we should stay in Hartschild for the week," Ringabel said aloud, tapping his leg.

She looked over at him, eyebrow raised. "For a week? What could we do?"

"There's plenty to do, I'm sure, and I've more than enough pg to support us for much longer than that. I didn't know how much this would cost, so I brought half of our group funds."

She nodded. That was… a lot of money. But she was thankful he'd thought ahead. "But why stay?"

"I'm sure we can think of a story to pass along - waiting on a special order to be completed, for instance. Or perhaps waiting for new stock. Both? In any case, the longer we can stay in Hartschild, the less that Airy will be pressuring us to go to the Fire Temple to awaken the Crystal." He'd been thinking of stories to tell for a while, really.

Edea was silent for a moment. "We could go and awaken it, then return with more than enough time before the week is up." It would be a welcome fight.

He nearly cut her off with his quick reply. "No. I don't…. I don't want you fighting like this." He reached over to pat her tummy, not caring how it looked. "And do you think Agnès would accept that?"

Luckily, Edea smiled rather than smack him. "She'd find it absolutely unacceptable, I'm sure." Her hand covered his and she finished eating with her free hand while he moved closer. No one spared them a glance as they went in and out of the building, and after some time, Datz emerged with a large box.

"You're done already?" he asked, eyes wide.

"There was a bit of a hiccup," Ringabel said, and explained the situation. The test, the waiting, the idea of staying in Hartschild.

"There's an inn near the hospital, mostly for military wives who want to visit their husbands while they've been admitted. The suites are more like apartments - I've been in them once - and they are open to civilians when there's vacancies. Just might be expensive."

Ringabel considered it. "We should… consider that, shouldn't we, Edea?"

The woman beside him nodded. It would make their stay more comfortable, and if they were trying to avoid Airy, finding an inn that she wasn't familiar with was really the first step. She hated the idea of hiding out away from the fairy, but Airy could be ruthless in her quest to awaken the crystals!

"Well, what've you got there?" Ringabel asked the older man as they headed in the right direction.

"Some supplies that the Proprietress asked for," Datz explained. "And a couple of the big blocks of cheese that they sell for Zatz. And I needed some more fabric and thread for sewing."

Ringabel declined to comment on that last bit. "Then nothing for the dungeon and volcano we'll need to cross? Perfect. Would you be willing to relay a message, Datz?"

The message that he had Datz relay, was that Ringabel was intending on commissioning some new items from one of the merchants, but it would take time. At least two weeks, and then he also wanted to splurge and buy enough sunblock to last them months, and of course the store had just sold out of their best stock. It absolutely _had_  to be that kind. It would be better if Ringabel and Edea waited for the supplies to come and stay in the city itself, especially to communicate frequently with the merchant who was making the custom order.

"I don't understand," Edea told him as they waited in the lobby of Katz Inn, after Datz dropped them off. "How do you come up with these things? And don't you feel even the slightest bit of shame for lying?"

He grinned at her, waggling his eyebrows. "Who says I'm lying, my dear? Maybe I do have innocent and pure intentions of commissioning one of the fine weapon masters here?" He was proud of himself for thinking it, and fully intended to make good on that! A new sword for Edea would be lovely, and Agnès could perhaps benefit from a pretty staff that looked like the one they'd found broken in the Wind Temple. And for Tiz, a shield of course.

She rolled her eyes. "Very well, you have innocent and pure intentions this once. But don't think I'm not going to hold you to it."

He knew that she would.

As soon as they were checked in fully, Ringabel left Edea behind in the inn so that he could go and fetch them dinner, and a few supplies to make their stay more comfortable - Datz hadn't been lying when he said the inn was more like an apartment, and while Ringabel had never lived in one himself, he knew they'd need the bare necessities if they wanted to be comfortable.

Edea was a little bored, but she waited for him to return, wandering around the suite and feeling like an odd, awkward housewife as she took stock of the supplies in the fridge (it was empty), opened the windows to let in some air, wiped down the dustier surfaces, and made sure the bed was made and ready for them.

She sat on the edge of it and ran her fingers over the edge. There was only one bed - Ringabel had once again fibbed to the receptionist and explained that they were waiting on a custom order for their baby's crib, and would need to be in the city for at least two weeks. She'd smacked his arm for that particular lie, but the man behind the counter hadn't noticed.

She wished Ringabel would just - stop being attached. Was it too much to hope for and wish that he would wake up tomorrow morning with no feelings about her procedure at all? That he'd stop looking at her so sadly in the moments when he apparently thought she wouldn't notice? She sighed, and ran a hand over the top of her stomach, then paused.

A full minute went by before she stood up and went into the bathroom, the door bouncing back at her due to the force she put behind the movements.

She wasn't wearing her Sky Knight uniform, for obvious reasons, and the plain, cotton blouse that she'd chosen was easily pulled up over her belly. Edea stood in front of the mirror, turning around and caressing her stomach with one hand while she placed the other at her back. If she stood at a proper 90 degree angle from the mirror, and leaned back just a little - she could see the hint of a bump in her abdomen, and touching it made the firmness of her skin obvious.

Oh Crystals, she was already beginning to show.

Desperately, she tried to do the math in her head, then counted on her fingers the days and weeks that had passed since conception, but - maths had never been her strong point, and the change between worlds made it difficult to really comprehend how much time had passed. It took her longer than she would like to admit, and a few pieces of paper, to finally figure it out. When she saw the number, she cringed and got into the bed specifically to press her face into her pillow.

And an hour later, when the door to their suite opened and she could hear Ringabel entering with a few bags, she went to greet him, a frown on her face.

"I bought sugar," Ringabel told her first thing when he noticed her expression. "It was expensive, but I thought perhaps we could make brownies for you."

If he thought sweets would appease her, he was - well, he was mostly right, she thought as she went to unpack the sugar and flour. "I'd love brownies," she admitted, her mood vastly improved at the the mere thought of them.

"There's enough for several batches," Ringabel informed her, and leaned over to kiss the top of her head. "Maybe some cookies, too. Just ah, let me help you cook."

"I'm not that fragile," she snapped at him, irritated.

"I'm not referring to your condition," he replied. "Simply that you are a bit of a disaster in the kitchen, though I do think you're adorable in an apron and with flour on your nose."

She blushed now. She'd only started a fire the once!

Instead of replying, she turned to help him unpack and put away their supplies… which was mostly food. That made sense - they both had brought changes of clothes, as was usual any time they thought they'd be staying overnight someplace, but hadn't thought about meals. There were also toiletries - toothbrushes and soap, and other small domestic items that made her skin crawl when she realized it was like they living together for a little while.

Living in  _sin_ , she thought as she packed the small pantry full.

As they finished emptying out the bags he'd brought, Edea came across a small box that she threw at his head. It bounced off his pompadour and into the sink.

"Condoms? You really bought condoms?"

Ringabel laughed nervously as he fetched the box and tucked it into a pocket. "I wanted to be safe, rather than sorry. We will be here for some time."

Later that night she realized that he was right to be safe, because it was much more convenient to have sex with him when he was firmly wrapped up and couldn't get her dirty. She curled up in his arms and kissed his face, and she moaned her approval as he depleted the tiny box he'd purchased.

She went with him the next day to buy more.

Edea couldn't help but keep her eyes out for the latest fashions, even in a city as utilitarian as Hartschild, and stopped in front of a store catered to women's fashion. Ringabel noticed, and came back for her.

"Would you like to go inside?" he asked politely.

She eyed the red dress in the front window… it did have a very nice looking hem. "Sure," she replied.

"Let's go," he offered, and she tucked her arm into his as he walked her to the door and held it open for her.

The stock inside was woefully small, but that wasn't the fault of the merchant, she thought miserably as she browsed. The red dress in the front window luckily came in her size, but she kept looking even still, chatting with Ringabel about the fabrics used and the cut on certain dresses.

When she started noticing the practical colors making way to more feminine, bright, and rather obnoxious fabrics, she looked up and noticed she'd walked into the maternity section.

The universe seemed intent on reminding her of what she couldn't have.

Ringabel picked at a nearby shirt with some distaste. It was a bright, neon pink, as though whomever had dyed it had never seen a real flower before. "This is hideous," he commented, lip curling.

"Let's buy it," Edea said before her mind could remind her of what a terrible idea that was, and he looked over at her. "I'm pregnant, aren't I? I might as well."

Indulging herself in stupid, stupid impulses, she thought as they decided on a more muted shade of pink, closer to white. They were both quiet as they paid for her items and left.

"I should return this," she said just as soon as they left the store. "I'm so stupid."

"A-at least try it on?" Ringabel suggested. "It's a nice cut, and colour. Perhaps it will look good as a regular shirt for you."

She swallowed hard, but nodded her head, and Ringabel treated her to molasses candy before they went on to their next destination, stopping at another shop to put in a bulk order for sunlotion.

Walking around with the thick blanket of heat that covered the city due to the volcano, and with her body aching because of her baby made her very irritated, very fast, and the couple decided to have lunch in the inn, Ringabel cooking up something quickly for them. She watched him from the attached living area, once again grimacing at how domestic this all was. Just the two of them, the three of them.

"Here you are, my lady," he said, setting down her plate with a flourish. She gave him thanks in the form of a kiss on his cheek, and it lightened the mood enough that they joked and bantered over their meal over his domestic talents and his skill at being a housewife.

"I'm going to stay and take a nap," she told him as she finished up eating, having decided to get seconds. "You can go outside and be as hot as you'd like, but I'm going to stay here, where there's a little bit of cold air." She had no idea how they did it, what terrible magics they used, but both rooms in the suite had big fans that could blow cold air, and she loved it. Other countries needed to use the same technology, in her opinion. Except Eternia, of course.

Ringabel smiled at her. "That is just as well. I do have those items to commission, after all." After last night's activities, he'd gotten out of bed to sketch his ideas out, but he hadn't yet had a chance to stop by a weaponsmith and ask for them. It would be better if it was a surprise, even for Edea.

"Oh, right. Your little lie."

"I'm not lying," he said defensively, pouting. "I never lie! Well… I hardly ever lie. Only when necessary, you know. I'm a good boy."

"Except when it comes to me", she thought a little bitterly, but when his eyebrow shot up, she realized she'd actually said that aloud.

"Edea?"

She bit her lip, and stabbed at the slab of meat on her plate. "You won't tell me if you want this baby."

Ringabel exhaled; she didn't look up at him. "I've told you, my love. I fully support whatever decis-" 

"That's not what I'm asking you!" she cried, looking up at him."I need to know if you want this baby!"

"What difference does it make?" he bit back, and she was somewhat alarmed by the tone in his voice, very different than it had been just a moment ago. "You've got to make this decision, Edea. And this is the right one. You cannot have a baby right now, we both know this. My opinion - my wants - do not matter."

"You want me to have this baby, don't you?" she asked him, and he went silent. She chanced to look up at him, and his face was stony as he played with the bits of food on his plate. "You'd like to have a baby. With me."

Ringabel had to swallow before he replied, and his voice was somewhat thick. "I - I've told you, Edea, I - "

"Ringabel. Yes or no. If you try to with answer anything else so help me I will cut off your hair in the middle of the night."

He lifted a hand to his head to cover his hair, but did not speak.

"Ringabel!"

"Yes," he finally said, and she breathed. That was all she'd wanted. Just a stupid yes or no answer from him. And now… things could get better, couldn't they? He continued when she said nothing. "Yes, I would like you to have that baby, give birth to my child, start a family with me… but we can't."

As his voice grew thicker, a little deeper, she reached over to touch his hand. When he looked up at her, their eyes met. "Thank you for being honest with me," she said, as gently as she could muster. That was what she had wanted most. "I… I'm sorry, Ringabel."

And now she felt a bit angry with herself for pushing him like that, because he could only nod at her words, his eyes bright.

She tried to finish eating, the two of them sitting there in silence for a while, but her appetite was gone, vanished somewhere into the ether along with the lies he'd been giving her, and she picked at the remainder of it until deciding that she wanted to take a nap. Standing up, and picking up his discarded plate as well, she said nothing to him until she got into the kitchen.

"You need to go out, don't you?" she asked as she started cleaning up. He'd cooked, she cleaned. It was just polite.

"Yes, I do," he said slowly as he joined her in the small kitchen.

She offered him something of a smile. "Go on, then. I'll wait for you."

Even though she didn't mean to play at 'House' with him - didn't really want to do it, she had grown out of playing House with Alternis at a very young age, in favor of playing knights and dragons - she had to admit there was something peaceful in the way she walked him to the door to hug his waist as he left, letting him kiss the top of her head. Something a little fun in the way she started planning their evening meal, and the way she tidied up around the suite before relaxing in bed.

At least for today, she told herself. If she had to be housewife every day she'd go absolutely mad. She missed fighting and being active, dragging Ringabel around the latest city or village they had stopped in to go shopping. Her baby was just going to make things even more difficult, especially as she gained weight.

But being alone gave her time to think, and she rolled over onto her side so that she could run her fingers over her stomach.

Last night, after eating dinner and most of the brownies Ringabel and she had made together, they'd gone to bed and made love. A lot of love, she thought with a grin, biting down on her lip and reaching for his pillow to hold. He'd wanted to give her some comfort after the day's events, and he'd been so gentle and attentive and had made her laugh, even though he'd spent more time kissing her stomach than he did kissing her.

She was grateful that he still showed his love to her, and though a part of her wondered if he still would after everything was said and done, another part knew that he probably would like to… just as much as he wanted her to keep the baby.

Things were getting complicated. Even though she'd wanted - needed - him to be honest with her, now that she had confirmation on what his true feelings were regarding the situation, she had to handle it carefully. Had to handle him carefully before she broke him again.

It just wasn't possible to have this child, she reminded herself. Not when she was needed to round out their group of fighters. Not when Airy was so suspicious and so close. Not when the future of all Luxendarcs was hanging in the balance. Not when she wouldn't be able to give birth in her own world, with her own parents for support. Not when she wasn't in love with Ringabel.

And yet, she closed her eyes and settled in for a nap, thinking of ways to make it work. Perhaps they could distract Airy while her pregnancy progressed? Make it seem like Agnès was the one preg - no that wouldn't work. Perhaps they could pretend she had come down with a deadly diseases, cooties, and would need to rest until the cooties were removed from her body. Or… she and Ringabel could become international spies, agents of mystery, travelling the world and going undercover to monitor the Duchy and take out those fighting for evil. No one would suspect a pregnant lady as she stabbed them in the back, after all. She liked that idea.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face, and woke up when her need to go the bathroom grew to great… and when she realized that despite the fans, it was far too warm in the suite, and that there was - something burning?

Edea sat up with quickly, her heart pounding, and hurried to the other room - then stopped as she realized that Ringabel had returned, he'd left the window open, and he smelled _terrible_.

"You went to the weaponsmith after all," she said. He smelled like he'd just walked out of an iron furnace!

He was bent over the table, working on something in his hands, and he jumped a little at the sound of her voice. "I told you that I would," he replied somewhat sheepishly, covering whatever his latest project was with a piece of polishing cloth.

She knew that her sense of smell had sharpened in the past few weeks under the influence of hormones, but it was never quite as obvious as now, standing so close to a man that smelled like brimstone and solder and sweat. Edea wrinkled her nose at him. He'd managed to keep his clothes relatively clean, but still… her stomach churned.

"Get in the bath," she threatened. "Or I am going to cast Blizzard on you."

He hastened to stand. "Now, Edea. Surely you remember the last time you cast Blizzard indoors…"

She took a step toward him and he took a step backwards, hands up in a gesture of surrender, though it didn't stop her from grabbing his collar. "And you left the windows open!"

"For some fresh air," he admitted, his hand wrapping around her wrist. "Though it is rather warm, I admit. Did I wake you?"

"Mgrgrgr," she growled. "No, _you_  didn't. The baby did." She let go of his collar in favor of moving past him so that she could close the window. He'd probably opened it because he knew he smelled but hadn't wanted to disturb her and take a shower, now that she thought of it. It hadn't quite worked.

"The baby - it's not kicking is it?" he asked, his tone somewhat alarmed.

"What? Of course not, it's far too early for that," she replied, raising an eyebrow as she faced him. As least that's what she thought… she shouldn't be feeling any movement until she was much further along. Not that she really knew anything about pregnancy aside from what her tutors had told her and what little bits seemed to be tribal knowledge. "So go on, into the bath with you!"

Of course, she made him wait just a couple of minutes while she used the bathroom first and as he undressed, keeping the door open so they could talk.

"He let me make a few blows to a sword he was making," Ringabel explained loudly from the bedroom as he folded his clothes up carefully and set them aside. "Very interesting… fascinating! I can imagine it would take years of dedicated practice to be any good. I wasn't quite as strong or confident as he."

She listened to him continue on about the detail the smith had been going into on the design in the steel, and how he was making his own handle as well, and the leather to go around the hilt and she found herself smiling as he described how perhaps once everything was said and done, he'd go into that profession. Ringabel, weaponsmith!

"I thought you were going to be a painter," she pointed out as she opened the bathroom door more fully. "And a romance novel writer. And a lover of women worldwide?"

Ringabel stuck his tongue at her. "I can multi-task! Romance by night, hardened steel by day! Oh, I think I've got the title for my first novel now…:"

He had a burn on his arm, she noticed as he swept past her to start the shower, and she followed him into the bathroom, trying not to take notice of anything else, like his pale skin and the scars across the expanse of his well-toned back and - yep, she was not looking at his behind, she decided, glancing into the mirror instead.

"Are you supervising?" he asked over his shoulder, confused and unsure.

"I'll wash your back," she offered, but pointed the burn out to him. "Be careful with that - or would you like me to heal it?"

"I… didn't even notice," he admitted, and she rolled her eyes.

"Wait there."

She joined him in the shower as soon as she was disrobed and though the steam only made the smell of his adventure that more sharper, it eventually faded in favor of the scented soap that she helped to lather over his skin - as soon as she was done healing his arm, at least.

"Thank you," he said quietly, running his hand over the slightly pink skin.

"You needn't thank me for that," she replied, scrubbing her hands over his broad back. The grime came off easily with the help of the soap, leaving behind skin that would be clean and unblemished were it not for the scars that covered it. She traced a few them with her fingers, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"I got that one when I was… younger," he explained, as she touched a particularly nasty looking one in his shoulder. "Stabbed by another boy."

"Ouch," she said, wincing. It looked deep. How could he have survived all the pain and hatred that had been thrown at him? How did he continue to do so still?

"Well, we were fighting. Don't worry, you should have seen him," his tone was light as he spoke about it, but he reached behind and moved her hands away.

It was only when he turned to face her that she realized they were together in the bath. Alone.

It wasn't necessarily the first time they'd bathed together, due to water shortages on Grandship (though they'd at least kept their underthings on then), and it wasn't the first time they'd been nude together, obviously. But there was something different in how close they were, the tender way that his hands ran across her shoulders while hers continued to wipe away the filth on his chest, watching the water collect dirt and make its way down to his stomach, his hips and down his legs, swirling around their feet in tan colored water mixed with bubbles. She wrinkled her nose.

As her eyes made their way back up his form, they stopped at his manhood, and she bit her lip, trying not to smile.

"Really, Ringabel?" she asked, and one of her hands moved to grasp him. He squeaked.

"It just - it just does things on its own!" he protested, but he didn't stop her as she started to work him. "It's possessed, likely."

"Oh, is that what it is?" she laughed, but shifted a little bit on her feet. "A likely story."

It really should have been too early in the day - it wasn't even dark outside - to entertain the idea of sex, but as she abandoned his member in favor of helping him with his hair, and then recruiting his help in washing her own hair, her back, her stomach, the smell of ash was replaced with a clean scent that was all his - all theirs, she realized. And she liked it. She leaned back against him as his hands rubbed suds across her lower stomach. The water underneath them was nearly clear.

"I think I'm beginning to show," she confessed in a quiet tone. He paused.

"I believe, so, yes…you're beautiful."

"Getting fat," she growled. She needed to get this taken care of before it became too late!

"You're pregnant, Edea," he reminded her, and she could feel him laugh slightly. "Beautiful. Practically glowing."

"You're a bit biased, don't you think?" When he fell silent, she continued to clarify. "You always think I'm beautiful! Me, and every other girl in existence. No matter if I'm covered in blood, or dirt, or wearing green pants with a pink shirt."

He shuddered. "You'd never make such a terrible fashion choice, you and I both know that." But he kissed the top of her head. "You are beautiful, no matter the condition you're in, and I do love you," he finished, so softly that she almost didn't hear it.

"You think you'll love me forever, don't you?" she asked, and the question came out more bitter than she would have liked.

Ringabel was quiet for another moment before he pulled away, and turned her to face him. She frowned at him, the lukewarm water - they'd been in too long - hitting the back of her head and running down her face, bringing some of her hair with it. His own hair, long and limp and clinging to his face, nearly obscured his fair features. If he wanted a heart-to-heart talk, this was hardly the ideal location.

"Edea, why wouldn't I love you forever?" he asked, and the instant the words were out of his mouth, he blushed. "Have I not told you that you are the one for me, this whole time? Since the day you came into my life?"

"You loved the Angel in the book, not me," she pointed out. She'd been more than happy to destroy his ideal expectations every day, one action at a time. "And even now, I feel as though you still cling to that image when you think about the woman that you love. You may be kind to me, but I don't think you'd want to love me for the rest of your life."

Her fingers curled over her stomach. She believed that, especially considering what she was going to do.

His hand touched hers.

"True… perhaps I based my initial affection on a woman who was too good to be true," Ringabel admitted. "She was perfect. Beautiful. Kind and loving and so very brave."

"And I'm not?"

He laughed a little nervously. "You're just as beautiful and kind. Very loving, and the bravest woman I know. But I am aware of your naughty side. Your sweet tooth… your loudness. Your recklessness. The way you don't hold your punches, even when sparring with people, and the way that you have a tendency to hog blankets at night, or steal food from other's plates when you don't think they're looking. You also like to pull pranks on people and make others laugh at my expense, such as that time you put swapped out glue for my hair gel."

"Excuse you, that was funny."

"You're an excellent fighter - of course you are, you learned from the best - but your magic skills are a bit lacking. You can be compassionate, but you also have a low level of patience. You have a very dirty mouth when you get angry, and you get angry so very easily," he purred, and she had a feeling they didn't have the same definition of dirty mouth. She was going to give him a dirty mouth if he kept it up.

"So you've made your point," she said, placing her finger on his mouth when he started to lean in. "I'm not perfect, and I'm not the angel in the book."

"No, but that doesn't make you any less deserving of love, Edea." He smiled at her. "Perhaps we should get in bed and talk about this some more, if you would like…? The water is getting cold." As soon as her finger was out of the way, he kissed her forehead.

The water was getting cold, and as soon as they were absolutely sure they were rinsed off, Ringabel helped her out of the bath.

"I wish you'd stop treating me like I'm made of glass," she snapped at him.

"Isn't it natural for a man to want to protect the lady most important to him?" Ringabel smiled at her as he scrubbed at his hair, debating on whether or not to style it again or just leave it down… perhaps so long as he didn't leave the inn, it would be fine.

"You don't see Tiz doing this for Agnès." Usually.

"That's a lie and you know it," Ringabel replied. "Granted, Tiz and Agnès don't take baths together."

"Nor is she pregnant with his child," Edea said, and the two blondes went quiet. Ringabel couldn't quite look at her as she wrapped herself in a robe and left the room, leaving him behind to flirt with the mirror or whatever it was that men did after showers.

The feelings that had been building up in her stomach while they'd been bathing were all but gone, and she decided that instead of waiting for him in bed, she'd try to make dinner for them both.

Ringabel came quickly, as soon as he realized her intentions, and they made dinner together. As they sat at the table and ate in silence, she realized they still had six days ahead of them until the test would be complete. If this was how things were going on just the second day, how on earth was she going to ever survive?

Being alone in an inn suite with Ringabel was boring, but they passed the time with card games and stories, and Ringabel drawing her like one of his Florem girls as a joke. A joke he claimed he was going to have framed and mounted in his room. Just six more days of this, she reminded herself with a groan as he had her sit down for another picture, delighted to have a willing and patient model for once.

"So," she said much later as she settled against him in the bed. There was still a candle lit on his side of the bed, and he had an open book in his hand, but she could tuck herself under his arm and get comfortable enough to sleep. "Is that what you plan to do once you retire? Become a weaponsmith?"

"And a romance novel writer by night," he reminded her.

"Of course. But.. won't you return to Eternia with me?"

HIs hand started to stroke through her hair, an act that was comforting and comfortable… she wriggled closer to him, pressing her face into his clean chest. "I… shall consider it," he replied. "If you will still have me, that is."

It wouldn't be right if Ringabel didn't go back to Eternia. Perhaps it was not the country he had been born in, but it was the country that Alternis had come to adopt. She hoped it was a country that he could be happy in, especially if she were there!

"Don't avoid me," she pleaded. "Please don't avoid me."

There was a moment's pause before he set the book down, and carefully pushed her away from his chest so that he could look into her face. "Why on earth do you think I would avoid you, Edea?"

"Because of this," she said, and gestured between them toward her stomach. He grabbed her hand.

"Edea, please… I understand why you're doing this," he told her, and he looked up into his eyes. They were sad and bright, but she could see the acceptance in them. "I hold nothing against you - it's my fault in the first place."

They'd gone through this before, and that he would bring it up again just made her angry. "I was the one who suggested we sleep together. I told you come in me!"

"And as the older one, I should have known better."

She kicked him and he yelped, curling in slightly to rub his calf. "Stop taking all of this onto yourself," she told him, feeling a bit of satisfaction in the way he grimaced. "This is not your fault."

"It's not yours either then," he gritted out. "No mistakes were made, no regrets, no one's fault. Is that not what you told me?"

She didn't think that was quite what she told him, but his words did make her recall that she'd promised him she wouldn't regret. That she'd told him that she didn't regret sleeping with him that night. A part of her still didn't. And… a part of her wished it had never happened, because now she was pregnant and days away from terminating the life within her.

"… Sleep on the couch," she told him.

"I… what?"

"Please sleep on the couch, or _I_ will," she muttered. She needed some time alone, some time to think! And didn't want to be in his arms tonight. That wasn't what she deserved.

Ringabel sat up slowly. "… I'll go," he said, and she could already see him mentally whipping himself for whatever he'd done to get her in a bad mood.

She was taking that bad mood out on him, and it wasn't fair, but she watched him gather up his pillow and an extra blanket from the closet.

"… Just for tonight," she decided to assure him, and she even got out of bed to follow him into the living room and help him make up the couch so that he could sleep on it.

"I'll be fine here," he said, tucking some of his hair behind his ear. "But will you - "

"Don't worry about me," she replied, crossing her arms. "Now get in so I can tuck you in."

He pouted, but did as she asked, and she smoothed his hair back and kissed his forehead as he settled onto the couch. As tall as he was, his feet hung over the edge, but she tucked his sides in all the same, leaving his hands free enough so that he could read the book he'd brought with him.

"Now sleep," she told him. "And tomorrow… we'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied, saluting with a hand. "Sleep well. I am only a room away should you need me in the middle of the night."

She tried not to roll her eyes - he was the one who needed people in the middle of the night, that's what had caused this whole thing - and retreated back into the bedroom, closing the door firmly behind her.

The bed was still warm, but his scent was mostly gone. Still, Edea rolled around in it for a moment, relishing the vast amount of space that was hers, all hers.

As sleepiness began to grip her mind, she settled, curling up on her side and caressing her stomach as she tried to plan out the next few days in her head. She wasn't going to stay in the inn the whole time, she knew that. Perhaps they could go shopping again, this time for armor… ooh, would he let her go to the weaponsmith and hammer at steel too?

She went to sleep remembering how as a child, she had been taken to one of Eternia's weaponsmiths and watched him make her very first sword, how she'd been fascinated by the expert way he pounded at steel, sparks flying, shaping it into something that would fit her small hands.

The dreams that followed involved a different kind of pounding, and Edea woke when the sun hit her eyes through the curtain, groaning and shifting. She could still feel the ghostly sensations between her legs, and wasn't sure if she should be creeped out or turned on. Ghosts, she hated ghosts… and her stomach lurched unpleasantly at the mere thought of it.

Ringabel entered the bathroom as she hunched over the toilet.

"I thought your morning sickness was done," he said carefully as he brushed her hair out of the way.

"No," she admitted, straightening up. "I've been able to control the - the sick itself, but the nausea is still there." And now that she wasn't watching what she was eating and didn't have the Proprietress and her wonderful tea, it was even worse. Edea groaned and leaned back against him.

"I just took a shower last night," she whined. "I don't want another one this morning." But she was sweaty and disgusting.

"A bath, then?" he suggested, rubbing her stomach. "Then we'll eat breakfast and go." She'd been good at hiding her sickness from him, but now that he knew, he needed to prepare, make sure she was comfortable.

"A bath!" Edea declared. "Let's take a bath."

Even if he hadn't quite meant they should take a bath together, he did not turn down her invitation and helped her out of her clothing, careful and gentle in his touches, his fingers massaging her muscles as though to make up for the sickness their baby was forcing on her.

Breakfast would have to be lunch, Ringabel realized somewhat later, as Edea straddled his lap with a smile, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. They weren't leaving the inn anytime soon, it seemed, not that she appeared to care, as lovingly as she kissed him.

Only five more days of this… he'd have to endure.

 


	10. Goodbye, Days of My Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the decisions Edea’s made in the last few months, sleeping Ringabel is not one of the worst ones. But the one she’s about to make?

"Ringabel~" Edea whined, kicking her feet slightly on the couch. "Parfait! I want a parfait."

Well, he'd never need a child, not if he had to look after Edea like this, he thought to himself as he moved around the kitchen in the inn's suite. More like an apartment than a regular inn room, he'd rather enjoyed having it as their little home for the past few days, though he missed the Proprietress' hardy, delicious cooking.

"I don't know how to make one," he confessed. "Why don't we go out to eat dessert?" He was already cooking a meal for them, and didn't want the food to go to waste, but the only desserts either of them knew how to make were brownies and cookies.

She perked up at that.

Though he had more than enough money to support their lifestyle, he thought wearily that he had no idea how ordinary men did it. How did they support pregnant wives and children, indulge in whims and wants, and still keep a roof over their heads?

Edea was hardly his wife, of course, but the sentiment was still there. He wanted to keep her comfortable and keep her safe, and buy her sweets when she wanted them most. Take care of her and the baby while he had them both, especially as Edea seemed to like blaming the baby for things.

"The baby wants it," Edea had tried to defend just yesterday morning as she dragged him the market in search of sugar.

"Yes, I'm sure it's the  _baby_  that wants enough sugar to choke an dragon," Ringabel had replied, and she'd only glared at him. He had no idea what was she going to do once it was gone and she could no longer pin her bad habits on it.

But well… he had known what he was getting into when he fell for her, he thought as he brought her dinner. As Alternis he had learned to cook the basics, for those nights when he'd been forced to fend for himself on a long mission, and so his cooking was plain and sparse. But it was enough for her, and she gave him a grateful smile as she started eating. That smile was all he needed.

"We've still got a couple of days to go," he pointed out. "We should go shopping for more groceries." He'd underestimated her appetite.

"And sweets."

"And sweets," he conceded. "You're going to make yourself fat."

"I'm already getting fat," she reminded him, leaning back and patting her belly. Ringabel pouted at her.

"We've discussed this - you're not fat, you are pregnant," and he reached over to pat her belly as well. Edea was just barely showing - something that only those intimately familiar with her body would peg as a pregnancy - but it was enough to make his chest swell with manly pride, or something.

Something that died in his chest just as quickly when he reminded himself that she wasn't going to be keeping the baby.

The past few days had been surreal, to say the least. He woke with Edea, spent most of his day with her, and fell asleep with her beside him. It was almost as though they were a real,  _normal_  couple expecting their first child, excited and a bit worried. Almost - but whenever they went out into the city he had to keep an eye out to make sure they weren't spotted by Airy, in case their friends decided to go into the city (and why wouldn't they?). He would tense up whenever he saw a flash of light in the corner of his eye, or heard someone who sounded like one of their friends.

And there were times when he had to forcibly remind himself that Edea was scheduled to go to the hospital soon in order to finish what they'd started. It was a countdown that was ever present in the back of his head, no matter how often he might look at her fondly, especially when she decided to wear that pretty maternity shirt when they went out to dinner one night.

Really through, blue suited her much better - really drew attention to her eyes and made her hair pop. And though it was likely his imagination, the maternity shirt had made it more obvious she was expecting, and he had shamefully liked it.

Ringabel dragged himself out of his thoughts in order to finish eating, or Edea would leave him behind - worser still, she might pull him out the door before he finished and leave the food to waste. But as he glanced over at the woman on the other side of the table, he saw that she was deep in her own thoughts, chewing thoroughly on the meat and everything.

"Careful," he teased her. "You might bite your tongue."

She gave him a nasty look and stuck said tongue out at him.

Of course he was concerned about her. Not just because she was carrying his child, but because well - she was Edea. Edea was never one to be quiet for long and when she was, something was amiss.

"What is it?" he asked her.

She looked up at him, surprised. "What? Oh, no. Just thinking," she replied, smiling weakly.

Perhaps it was the universe's way of punishing her for her decisions, but she'd been having all sorts of unwelcome thoughts lately. Thoughts about how she was going to handle being pregnant three months from now. Thoughts about how much she enjoyed being stupidly domestic with Ringabel, on the occasions she wasn't bored out of her mind or he was being dumb and sappy. Thoughts about how peaceful she felt in the early morning, still sleepy from the increasingly vivid dreams and warm from his body heat. Thoughts about how good and safe he made her feel late at night, kissing and touching her until they were both satisfied enough to sleep.

Edea crossed her legs.

"I'm ready when you are."

Dessert was a parfait, something that they special ordered from a restaurant that catered mostly to tourists and actually had the supplies available to make special treats. They would have to awaken the Fire Crystal soon, in order to help the war efforts, Ringabel thinking with a pang that Edea would be ready for battle again shortly.

Edea ate two of her beloved parfaits, and he sat back with a cup of coffee and watched her eat, once again marveling at how she could put it all away.

"I'm eating for two," she reminded him with a grin, spoon in her mouth.

"Congratulations," their waiter said, having swung by with a pot full of coffee for to refill Ringabel's cup. The coffee in Eisenberg was pretty terrible, considering the war, but at least they served it black.

"Oh, thank you!" Edea smiled politely at him until he turned away, before slumping slightly.

"You're not going to be able to pin things on the baby for much longer," Ringabel said, ignoring the way his heart squeezed at the words.

"It's fine," Edea replied quietly.

It wasn't really fine, he thought, biting at his lip. Edea wasn't going to be carrying the baby for much longer. In just a couple of days, the test would be complete and the doctors would give her that potion to 'cleanse her system', and they would move on as though the past several weeks had never happened.

It was for the best, he reminded himself, swallowing down the bitterness in his heart and in his cup. For her, and for their journey.

The sun had set by the time they were finished with dessert, leaving the city aglow with the magma that surrounded it. They took their time returning, taking a walk down darkened alleyways - with the sun down, it was much cooler.

"Just a couple more days left," Edea said as they wandered, swinging their hands between them.

"Yes…" he replied slowly. "Then we'll go to the hospital - I'll let Tiz and Agnès know when you're in there." That way their friends could have some sort of update, and a more solid idea as to when the two would return.

"Do you think the doctor will let them come visit me…? We can tell Airy there was an accident."

There  _had_  been an accident, he thought privately. "If you would like, I'm sure we can figure something out. The doctors will likely allow you to have your friends at your side if you need them." He squeezed her fingers.

Edea stopped, and turned to face him. "Stay at my side, Ringabel. Through to the very end."

He bent to kiss her, not caring that they were in public. In the dim light, he only just saw the way her face flushed, and knew that his own was probably matching. "I would have it no other way."

Perhaps he couldn't save his child, but… as the father, he wanted to make sure both mother and baby were comfortable and safe with him.

It was with that in mind that he was especially gentle with Edea that night as they settled into bed. It was still early, but in the past few days, they had started to explore each other more often, now that they had the time and privacy to do so.

"I am going to miss this," Ringabel murmured as he pressed himself against her, their legs entangling. What had started as possibly the most awkward and embarrassing night in his life had led up to some of the sweetest moments he could remember - even with his memories returned. Pleasing Edea, and being pleased in return? He wanted nothing more.

She was a lovely sight underneath him, her cheeks pink and her lips open invitingly, drawing him in with little gasps and moans. Her fingernails dug into the muscles in his back, and though it should have probably hurt, he had always  _savored_  that sort of pain, using it to fuel him.

"We needn't stop," Edea offered haltingly, between breaths. "We just have to be careful. Very careful."

The idea that she would even entertain the idea of continuing to be intimate with him after everything he was putting her through warmed him, and he cradled her face so that they could kiss, unable to articulate all of his feelings and wants through words, though he could try.

Ringabel was terrible expressing his feelings, Edea thought later as he dozed lightly beside her after they were finished. He was out of it enough that she could play with his hair, and she wondered if she was motivated enough to get out of bed so she could style it properly, pigtails and all.

No, she really wasn't. Ringabel was warm and sleeping peacefully and she didn't want to disturb him while he got some much needed rest. She'd always liked watching him sleep, because he couldn't talk while asleep, and looked so much like a little boy once all the lines were erased from his features. An adorable little boy, she thought, twirling some of his hair around one of her fingers, and she wondered if their baby would look like him.

That thought came to her mind unbidden, and she swallowed hard, trying not to dwell on it. The past few days, being with Ringabel like this, they had been extremely boring. She wasn't made for domestic things, being a housewife. She was made for being active, being out of the battlefield, upholding her father's ideals, and saving the worlds. But it had been… peaceful. Nice. Satisfying.

 _'We want to sweep the darkness from Luxendarc, don't we? And after that's done, the world will be at peace - there will be no battles to fight,'_  she thought to herself, keeping it mentally so she didn't accidentally wake the man who'd started snoring beside her, finally falling into deep sleep. Sex was a sure way to make sure he was knocked out, and he  _needed_ sleep. Waking beside him gave her the opportunity to see dark bags under his eyes he normally covered with makeup, and she wondered how long that had been going on unnoticed. Surely Tiz had seen, but hadn't said anything.

She sincerely hoped that one day he'd get good rest without sex as a precursor, as much as she liked sleeping with him.

She'd told herself that she wasn't ready to have sex with someone she didn't love, but… this was alright. She was used to it. She liked it. Ringabel made her feel safe, made her feel good, and she couldn't imagine sleeping with anyone else. What she'd told him earlier, while in the heat of the moment, wasn't entirely a lie - so long as they were careful, she didn't see any problem in making love with each other if they needed it.

Still, she was aware she was getting a little too compliant, and it was with that in mind that she settled down for rest, tucking her head under Ringabel's chin and kissing his throat as sleep finally began to grip her. He sighed.

Perhaps it was stress, but her dreams the past few nights had been very vivid. She'd heard stories from her mother that it just happened when a woman was pregnant, but didn't know how she felt about that.

Tonight, she fell into her dream with ease. If she didn't dream of her past, of happier days with her parents and a mute little boy she affectionately called her little brother, who put up with her no matter how many dresses she shoved him into, she would dream obvious fantasies. Of magic lights and flying without an airship, the Holy Pillar granting them superhuman powers. She would dream of fighting the Duchy as equals, enjoying herself as she fought against Einheria, her Master, Alternis, her father. She would dream of saving the world in a bright light.

Tonight, her dream took a different turn.

When she woke, tears had dried on her face and in the corners of her eyelids and she rubbed at them in annoyance. Ringabel was still asleep, the sound of his breathing steady in her ears. His skin was so warm and soft against her own, and she pressed herself a little closer for a long while as she sorted through all the thoughts in her head - until her stomach protested and reminded her that she didn't have the luxury of sleeping in anymore. With a soft curse, she headed to the bathroom, leaving the door cracked open in her haste.

As soon as she felt a little more alive and awake, she stopped to examine herself in the mirror, turning around to see if her stomach was showing anymore… she hadn't really noticed any difference the past few days, but perhaps there  _was_  a little more something there, a firm curve in her features that had never been there before. She rubbed circles over the firmness, smiling, and was so caught up with memorizing it that she almost missed Ringabel watching her through the open door.

He covered his face with the edge of the blanket when she looked at him,

"I know you're awake," she stuck her tongue at him as she came back into the bed, rubbing at her face. He sat up with a sheepish grin on his face, a grin that faded when he saw the tear tracks.

"Bad dreams?" he asked, cradling her face with a hand.

"No… not exactly. I dreamt of Master and Einheria." It was not the first time she'd dreamt of them, but the first time she could remember it so vividly - something she owed to the changes in her body. "They were alive. And happy… happy to see me with my child."

"… oh," he said, and started to draw back, stopping only when she touched his arm.

"Master said he looked forward to another pupil to train? Einheria called the baby beautiful, hoped that he wouldn't take after his father." She bit her lip. Even though the dream had faded, she could still hear their voices, the teasing quality in Einheria's voice as she looked over Edea's shoulder at the blond baby she held to her chest.

"A boy," Ringabel smiled. "Hopefully he would be more like Alternis than Ringabel, don't you agree?"

She didn't - Alternis and Ringabel were different, but neither was better than the other! Edea shook her head. "My mother and father were there too, of course." Mahzer had been the first to hold the baby, a bundle of blue, and Braev had cried. She remembered laughing with them both.

"Of course."

"And Tiz and Agnès, and even Datz and Zatz, and the Proprietress. But they didn't hold him… just my parents and me." She thought that even Airy was there, a little light that circled around Tiz and observed them all quietly.

"Wait, was I not - "

"You were behind me the entire time," Edea said, tapping her finger to her chin. She hadn't seen him in the dream but she  _knew_ he was there. Someone had been holding her from behind, cradling her close, telling her that it would be alright. He'd stroked her hair and massaged her back and stayed with her the whole time.

"Oh, well… I'd be happy to stand behind you," he replied, and reached for her hand.

She allowed him to take it, and after a moment, leaned against him. "My mother told me once that when she was pregnant with me, she used to have vivid dreams. She kept dreaming of female lions, which is how she knew she was having a girl. That her dreams told her how strong and courageous I would be."

"You are certainly a female lion, with a male lion's mane…" He tugged carefully at one wild strand to illustrate his point.

"Watch it."

"It's a very nice mane."

"Perhaps I am having a boy," she said after a few minutes of silence, and her hand caressed her stomach before his covered it.

"Edea…" She didn't have to face him to know that he was probably about to cry. She was reminding him of what he couldn't have, after all. And though the past few days had been a whirlwind of emotions and up and downs for them both, this was definitely a low point. Ringabel wanted the baby so badly, and very soon, it would be gone forever. Everytime they talked about it as their child, it hurt him.

She exhaled sharply and fell back onto the bed.

"Ringabel? Can you get me a glass of water? And a brownie."

The change in topic seemed to surprise him, but he simply nodded and climbed out of bed to fetch her what he asked, pausing only to pull on his discarded drawers. Edea watched him go, then rolled over to press her face into his pillow. She'd needed some time alone! Just a few minutes of peace, alone with her feelings and her thoughts and the memories of that dream.

It wasn't the first dream, she'd had about her unborn child - she'd dreamt about it on and off since she had found out - but it was the first time the dream had seemed so.. vivid. So real. And it was the first one she could recall with absolutely clarify upon awakening. It made everything else seem so wrong. That dream had been her reality, and she felt like she was still asleep now.

She curled in on herself and stroked her belly, and was so absorbed with sorting through everything that she didn't notice Ringabel returning.

He stood there for a few moments with a slight smile on his face, watching her roll around, until he placed the plate with her sweet and the glass of milk down on her side of the bed, and sat beside her.

"I believe milk goes better with brownies than water," he pointed out as he reached to stroke her hair.

Edea jumped, not expecting his return - and flushed as she rolled over to face him, giving him a smile. "I suppose you've brought me milk, then."

"Of course. I pride myself on predicting your every need," he replied.

"Oh, is that so?" Edea laughed as she sat up to take the glass and plate. "Then tell me what else I need."

He faltered for a moment. "You need… well, you need a bath," and he flushed when she glared at him, her mouth full of chocolate. That hadn't been what he meant to say! "You need to eat a real breakfast, a nice big one with sausage and fried eggs and pancakes."

Edea chewed, then swallowed, washing down her pre-breakfast snack with the whole glass of milk. "Not bad. Are you going to make it for me?"

"I'd be delighted," he said, and was standing up when she grabbed his wrist, keeping him from moving too far.

"You're too kind, you know that?" she said, her eyebrows furrowing. Ringabel was eager to cater to her needs, and she knew he'd been doing that since well before she ever became pregnant. He was just - he was too subservient!

"Hardly," Ringabel replied, sitting down slowly. "I enjoy looking after those I care for - were Tiz and Agnès here, I'd be making breakfast for them as well." If Tiz hadn't beaten him to it, at least.

She smiled. "You truly do care for me."

It was a smile that he returned, reaching for her hand. "I do love you, Edea. I'm proud to admit it."

"Too proud," she laughed, but held his hand regardless.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Ringabel moved to stand again. This time, she tugged him down, until he could lie back with her as she got comfortable on the pillows.

"We need to talk," she said, and though he looked somewhat apprehensive, he wrapped his arm around her gently, kissing her forehead.

"I thought we already were? But I'm here."

"Ringabel…" she started, not sure of how to possibly express these things in words. Words were not her strong point. Words did not speak as loud as actions, but there were no actions for what she was going to tell him, were there?

"Edea," he said, a little confused.

"You'll still love me, won't you? Even once this is all said and done."

"Of course," he replied without hesitation. "I've no intentions of doing anything but."

"I know." She smiled at him. "Sometimes I think you're too good for me."

There was silence for a long moment before he replied. "You're the one that's too good for me."

"You'd like to think so, wouldn't you?" She peered closely at him, and he flushed. "Oh come on, Ringabel! Blushing now! After everything we've done?"

"W-well, that's different," he whined, touching his face with the back of his hands. "I'm usually distracted from your beauty when we're… busy."

"When you make love with me," she supplied for him, and he flushed a little more. "When you show me that you still care for me, despite my mistakes. Despite how I might have yelled at you that day, or told you how stupid your hairstyle looked, or how that shirt you wore yesterday really looks terrible in the light."

"It does not - " she cut him off with her finger on his lips and he pouted.

"Will you stay with me, then? No matter the decisions I make?"

"Of course. I can think of no greater pleasure," he breathed.

Good. She swallowed before continuing. It was now or never.

"I think I'm going to keep the baby."

Whatever he had been expecting her to say, it wasn't that. His face turned pale and he sat up, his eyes searching her face. She watched him, wondering if he would pass out the same he had at the first news of her pregnancy, or…

"What?" he finally said, eyebrows furrowed. He hadn't fainted. That was a good sign.

"That dream - all I could think about while watching Master and Einheria was how much I regretted their deaths. How much I missed them. Perhaps they were even trying to remind me of that?" After Kamiizumi had died, and once she'd had the luxury to do so, she'd grieved so much. Everytime they had to travel into another world and face them again, it was as though the hole in her heart was ripped open again, but she tried to face it. She'd had no other choice. Sometimes it was so hard to pick herself up and move on, but she'd had Agnès and Tiz and… Ringabel for support.

She continued.

"I kept wishing that I had tried harder to save them. They died for their ideals, but we were all fighting for the same thing, weren't we? Peace for Luxendarc, some way to sweep the darkness away." It was a thought that she'd had more than once, and over the past week it had been niggling at the back of her head.

"If I couldn't fight to save those so dear to me, why can't I fight to keep my baby, who should be dear to me as well?"

Ringabel looked completely flabbergasted, staring at her face. "You're not joking," he said slowly. "You really wish…"

"I want to try," she said, biting her lip as she sat up. "It's going to be difficult, and I can't  _not_  fight, but - I want to try to save the baby's life the same way we're trying to save Luxendarc, the same way I should have tried to save Master's. I told you that I wouldn't regret sleeping with you that night, Ringabel! I told you that. But I already know I can't say the same thing about this abortion. I … might regret it."

He let out a long sigh, and wrapped his arms around her waist, hands shaking. "I don't want you to regret anything," he admitted, and his voice was thick.

"But you do want this baby," she reminded him, and drew his hand over to touch the front of her stomach.

Ringabel sniffled as he nodded. "I want you to have this baby. I want you to love it as much as I love it."

Who said she didn't love it? She realized she'd grown awfully attached to her little parasite, as much as it made her pee and puke.

"You haven't even met it yet," she murmured as he leaned his head against her shoulder. She patted his back carefully. "How on earth can you possibly love something you've never met?"

"I loved you," Ringabel crooned into her ear. "I loved you before I ever set eyes - or ears, as it were - on you."

He was so warm and solid against her, and Edea wriggled slightly against him. "We've talked about this before, Ringabel…"

"My expectations for you were unrealistic, but the feelings were real," he argued. "And now that I've gotten to know the true Edea, the devious little fighter that you are, I'm even more in love." He leaned back so that he could cradle her face in his hands. "Edea, my love… if you truly wish to have this baby, I will remain at your side. Behind you, supporting you every day, just as you dreamed."

It was all she could ask for, and she was aware of her eyes beginning to ache as she reached up to touch his hands. He looked so happy, the darkness erased from his face and his eyes for the first time in forever. She'd never seen him look so joyous and it made her own heart sing in response.

She nearly missed what he said next. "Will you marry me?"

"What? No!" she said and instantly his face fell, confusion spreading over his features. She sighed and wrapped her fingers around his carefully, before he could pull his hands away. "I don't want to trap you in a marriage just because I'm going to give birth to your baby," she told him, and his frown deepened.

"It's not a trap -"

"I… don't know if I love you," she confessed, and his face grew more serious still. "I care for you deeply. You're one of my closest friends. I'm happy to carry your child. We both know this. But I can't say that I love you… and until I do, I don't want to marry you… you deserve to be married to a woman who loves you." Even if having a child out of wedlock was frowned upon by nearly everyone, she couldn't marry him if she didn't have feelings for him, it just didn't feel right.

"I really deserve nothing," Ringabel pointed out.

"If you make me fall in love with you," Edea decided, spur of the moment. "The instant you make me fall in love with you, we'll marry. But not a moment sooner." That worked, didn't it? Ringabel would make her fall in love, and then they could marry before the baby was born.

He seemed to accept that, just as much as he had accepted her decision to terminate her pregnancy. She could tell he wasn't very  _happy_ with it, but he said nothing more. He simply nodded and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"But I will be your girlfriend," she offered. That seemed… fair. They were sleeping together, and she was going to have his child. Wasn't there some sort of unofficial rule that stated that made them a real couple?

"You don't have to do that for me," he replied.

Edea sighed. "I'm not doing this for you - okay, yes I am, partially," she admitted. But she leaned against him. "I'm doing this for myself as well, and for our baby. How can we possibly strive to save all of Luxendarc when we can't even save the life within me? How can I call myself a hero, when to my own child, I'm anything but?"

"You are - " She cut him off with a finger.

"This is the right thing to do," she told him, swallowing. "P-perhaps it's not the smartest thing, and it's not easy, and it will be so difficult, but. This is the right thing. For me, and for you, and for your child."

"Our child," Ringabel corrected, and his voice was thick. "Our child, our baby - Edea, we're having a baby together." He said, as though he'd just realized.

"Starting that family you've always longed for," she teased him gently, leaning over to kiss his chin. "I've accepted this - I've grown used to this, really. What we have, and how I feel about this little life in me. I don't want to end it now."

He was beginning to cry, though she didn't think he noticed, his lower lip trembling as he nodded. She smoothed some of his tears from his face and let him hold her close, giving him the time he needed to recover. His heart had been so hurt because of her, but perhaps he would be able to begin healing now?

Long moments passed with the two of them holding one another, shifting only to press kisses against shoulders or temples. Edea was so comfortable that she could have fallen back asleep, but eventually Ringabel leaned back, his eyes clear and his face a little less splotchy.

"We should celebrate," he told her with a giddy smile on his face, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. "Babies are cause for celebration."

"Celebrate with food, I hope," she muttered, realizing that her brownie had done nothing to sate her hunger, and the baby wanted real food!

"Of course," and he kissed her forehead, then bent to kiss her stomach, before getting out of bed. "Nothing but the best for my girlfriend and child. My girlfriend and child!" He announced, throwing his arms up into their air.

Oh dear. She smiled at him. "Getting a bit carried away, aren't you?"

"Not in the least," he replied, but there was such a big smile on his face that she didn't feel like arguing.

Breakfast was a treat, a real treat at a nearby restaurant where Ringabel let her order anything and everything she wanted from the menu.  _Everything._

There was so much she couldn't finish it all, and while they would have to take a good portion of it back to the inn to eat later, she ate what she could. With her mouth busy, there wasn't much talking to be done, so she watched Ringabel drink coffee and eat his own breakfast as he gleefully told everyone who walked by and stared that his girlfriend was eating for two.

"The whole city will know by nightfall," she teased him as they made their way back to the inn. Ringabel was carrying the bags that contained the rest of her meal, which would have to keep her for the rest of the day. She had a feeling that once they got back they wouldn't be going out again.

And she was correct - once they returned to the inn, and once everything had been packed away, she crawled into bed with him and stayed there. It wasn't just sex. It was cuddling. It was love. Ringabel was gentle and sweet, and she stayed in his arms and allowed him to fully memorize her body before her pregnancy changed it too much. Allowed him to have some quality time with his unborn child now that the weight on his heart was gone.

They left the bed only to eat and to bathe, both of them finally surrendering to the emotions that had been welling up between them, and Edea had never felt so at peace with her life than when she was with him. This felt right. This was the right decision. It was going to be a hard decision to follow through on, but in her heart she knew she'd made the right choice for them. They would figure out the details later.

The next morning was a more painful, realistic affair. She woke, aching all over, and groaned, and reached for him - only to realize the bed was empty.

"Ringabel?"

Had yesterday been a dream after all…? Edea sat up and pushed her hair out of her face. "Ringabel!"

There was a noise from the living room, and he appeared in the doorway, wearing only his drawers, his hair pinned back from his face. "You're finally awake. How do you feel?"

"… Sore," she grumbled, and he smiled at her.

"I tried to wake you earlier but you hit me and demanded a few more moments. Do you feel up to a bath now?"

Now that he mentioned it, she  _did_  remember hitting him earlier when he'd tried to rouse her. She flushed. "Carry me into the bathtub." She didn't think she could  _walk._

He seemed all too happy to indulge her whims, or perhaps just realized that she really did need the help, and as soon as the two of them were settled into the wonderfully hot water, Edea leaned her head back against his shoulder, and cradled their hands together against that curve in her lower stomach.

"I should go to the hospital today."

"Why?"

"To let them know my decision," she decided. "And because well - I have no idea what I'm doing, Ringabel. What if I need something to make sure the baby's healthy?"

What if she'd hurt it somehow in these past couple of weeks? She had tried to be careful, had wanted to nurture it while she still had it, but she was well aware she had slipped up in her impatience. And what if that fight against Praline had really harmed it somehow? It worried her.

She could feel him exhale loudly. "The baby will be fine." But before she could argue, he took another deep breath and a white glow surrounded his hands, causing her to jump slightly. She waited for him, for all of a second, before following suit.

White magic - magic in general - wasn't exactly her strong point, but she was in a safe place, and a place that made it easy for her concentrate and she closed her eyes and breathed, trying to match the rhythm of his chest.

Magic was easier if she had the asterisk, but she managed. Her own life force was a bright-hot light under her skin that nearly drowned out her senses and she had to force herself not to pull away. Ringabel guided her hands to the right spot and she wasn't sure, but she thought she could feel a smaller light simmering amongst her's. Maybe.

"Baby seems healthy," Ringabel kissed her ear. "As strong as ever."

"I'll take your word for it," she sighed as she let the magic sense dissipate. "I don't think I'll be able to feel it." But she had  _seen_  it - before. on that machine. That was a plus.

"Not until you're further along, perhaps," he suggested, and the glow on his hands vanished as well as he shifted underneath her, his hands wrapping around her waist.

She was nervous about that - about continuing to grow, but she wasn't going to change her mind again. Her final decision - carry to term. Have Ringabel's baby. Bring life into the world, a ray of hope where it was needed most.

She and Ringabel - and their friends - would just have to figure out  _how_.

Edea hadn't thought that far when she made her choice…

How in the world was she going to carry to term without being a burden on their little team? Without dragging them down, and preventing them from reaching their goal? How was she going to do this, and without Airy being any the wiser?


	11. Dressed in Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that she’s made her decision, she intends to see it through. She… just didn’t think about how she’d do that. But Edea is not alone - she has her friends, and her child’s father to help her too.

 

 

 

_Dearest Tiz,_

_It is with the utmost pleasure that I announce that Edea and I are doing well. Edea is doing especially well. This little romantic getaway has done wonders for our relationship, and I hope to invite you to a wedding soon._

_While we would love nothing more than to join you and Agnès and Airy, it will be a few additional days before we can grace you with our continued presence. Those items I've commissioned from the weapons master here are nearly done! They are quite lovely, well worth the wait._

_I'm very pleased to announce that our dear, beloved Edea has decided to keep baking despite all circumstances. More details later. She says to tell you to tell Agnès 'thank you'._

_Love always,  
Ringabel_

_Hi Tiz! Don't listen to him please. We'll talk later. - Edea_

_\--_

_Dear Ringabel,_

_Agnès and I await your return. Airy would like you to buy some of those of those biscuits she likes, and can you pick up more books from the bookstore next to the magic shop? Agnès has said she's missing the next one in that series. She said you would know the one_

_Please tell Edea that we say hi, and that we're happy to hear she's doing well. Agnès says that she would like confirmation that Edea is 'accepting of the Crystal's blessing' if that's what your last letter was meant to say._

_Hope to see you soon! Please take care and try not to get in trouble. I hope you're able to bring some pg back._

_Respectfully,  
Tiz Arrior_

_\--_

_To my most respectful Tiz,_

_Biscuits have been purchased for our fair Airy, and please tell Agnès that the next two books were in stock, and she shall have them shortly._

_We'll return in two days time. If I may, please ensure that yourself or Datz are available to help me carry our items up to the deck! ~~Edea is far too delicate for such a task.~~ It would be helpful._

~~_NOT DELICATE._ ~~

_Edea says that yes, Agnès, she's listening to the Crystals this once, and will give her all the juicy details once we've returned. She also says hello to you too, Tiz, and is requesting that you make the Proprietress aware of our return time so she can have some parfaits ready. Please and thank you._

_With love,  
Ringabel and Edea Lee_

—

"We're back! Did you miss us?" Edea called several days later as she boarded Grandship. Tiz was airing out a bit of laundry on the deck, and came to greet her, smiling cautiously.

"You're back! … Are you okay? How was it?"

"It was eventful," the woman replied, but stepped aside. "Ringabel's trying to carry too much. Can you help him before he hurts himself?"

Ringabel had followed through on his story and actually picked up all the commissioned items from the weaponsmith. It had taken the master a few days to finish up the order, and while Edea had enjoyed the extra time with Ringabel in the inn, she was glad to be back on Grandship. The fresh, clean air made her feel more alive than ever, and they were so far up that she could barely feel the heat from the magma.

She watched Tiz hurry down the steps to help Ringabel and leaned carefully against the railing, waiting for them to return. Ringabel had of course carried the bulk of the weight on their return trip from Hartschild, and it had slowed them down until Edea finally lost her patience and taken some of it from him. When would he learn she was stronger than he! And that she wasn't made of glass and really, she could carry her own pack without hurting herself or the baby.

"What did you even buy?" Tiz huffed as both men came onto the deck.

"I told you in my letter, did I not? Sunlotion - enough to last us for years - a few new weapons, things."

Weapons and items for Datz and Zatz, and the most important thing of all - a set of sturdy new mugs for the Proprietress - carefully wrapped up to survive the trip. Edea had offered to carry them before he inadvertently broke them.

"It feels like you bought half of Hartschild," the brunet said as he set down Ringabel's pack.

Ringabel laughed. "We did, but we left it there… there's no point in bringing food back when our lovely pub serves the best food in any world. I have missed it, by the way. What's for dinner?"

"I'm ready to eat," Edea sighed wistfully. They'd given away the leftovers from their stay in the inn to charity, all except the latest batch of brownies that she had polished off already on their trek back to the ship. "I need a parfait." One of the Prioprietress' extra special ones.

"You two seem like you have good news," Tiz said carefully, smiling a little as he looked between the two blondes.

Ringabel returned the other boy's smile. He had tried to explain via code that Edea had changed her mind and that the  _three_  of them would be returning to the ship. He was glad to see Tiz had caught on, even if he still seemed unsure - was the message really so unclear?

Edea now looked to make sure the coast was clear, before beckoning Tiz close. As soon as he was within arm's reach, she pounced, reaching for his hands. "I've changed my mind," she told him in a low tone, just in case, but she couldn't keep the smile from her face. "We're going to try and have the baby after all."

The shepherd's face split into a wide smile. "Congratulations! I had thought perhaps that was what the message had meant, but wasn't sure. Ringabel, that message of yours was awfully… difficult to understand.

"I was excited," the other man defended himself. "You try writing a secret message when excited! When the love of your life, the most perfect Angel to ever grace the heavens gives you good news!"

"You're doing well, Edea?" Tiz asked, ignoring Ringabel.

"I'm fine," she told him, squeezing his hands. "Before we left, the doctor took a look at me, and said the baby seems healthy."

Dr. Armstrong had seemed somewhat surprised at her change of heart, and after shooing Ringabel out of the room to clarify with Edea that it was  _her_  decision and that she felt safe in her relationship, he'd been extremely supportive in helping her figure out how far along she truly was, and giving her information on what to do to make her pregnancy as comfortable for her as possible. She liked him. Much better than that horrid woman in Ancheim!

If only he had been able to give her advice on how to keep her pregnancy from cryst-fairies and good ways to keep fighting even while she was expecting.

Tiz's eyes flickered down her stomach. She was wearing that maternity shirt again, though she doubted he'd be able to tell - he couldn't even tell the difference between a wrap dress and a robe!

"I'm glad," he said. "We were worried."

She frowned at him.

"It was your decision," he clarified, his cheeks turning red. "There was nothing I could say or do. But I know it's a hard decision to make either way, - so long as you're happy with it, I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy with it," Edea confirmed, nodding. She felt more sure about this decision than she did anything else … at least until she started to think about how she was actually going to make this happen.

It just wasn't possible for her to step away from the battlefield for the next few months! She needed to be able to fight with her friends - needed to be there to support them and make sure they could all survive. Agnès' quest to awaken the crystals couldn't be slowed for her behalf. And once the baby was born, what would they do then? They had declined to bring Egil along with them because they had known they couldn't bring Egil with them… and an infant was much more demanding than a preteen. The mere idea of leaving her child in this world, possibly to never see it again, made her feel sick. This was getting more impossible to plan by the minute.

On the other hand, Edea knew that if she thought something was impossible… she was going to  _make_  it possible.

"And," Ringabel interjected, winding his arm around both Tiz and Edea's shoulders. "The most important part is that she's agreed to be my girlfriend, at long last!" he declared, and gave Edea a kiss on the top of her head.

"Really? That's good!" Tiz smiled - a smile which turned to a slight grimace as Ringabel kissed the top of his head too.

"Down, boy," Edea said, grinning. "Stop slobbering all over the nice Tiz, and let's unpack."

Agnès was in the Drunken Pig, Edea discovered as she popped in for a mid-day snack. The Vestal was seated at a table near the bar, a cup of tea and open book near her; and she looked up when she heard the sound of Edea's heels on the floor.

"Edea, you've returned!" She stood and hurried over, leaving her book behind.

"We've returned," Edea replied, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Agnès' waist for a hug. "I'll give you a full report later," she whispered into the other girls' ear before they separated, mindful of the fact that Airy was lounging on the table that Agnès had just abandoned.

It wasn't as though Edea feared Airy. It was just that she didn't know how the fairy would react to news of her pregnancy, and the fact that Edea would be useless on the battlefield. Would she insist that Edea be left behind? Airy was right in that the crystals came first, and that the world needed the darkness swept away as soon as possible.

A little voice in the back of her head reminded her that they had tried to sweep away the darkness three imes now, with no success, so a little sidetracking and slowness would be fine, .wouldn't it?

"Are you well?" Agnès asked as they pulled apart, frowning.

"I'm fine. Never better!" Edea replied, and when Agnès' frown only deepened, she sighed. " Things didn't go as planned," she decided on, unsure of how else to put it. Nothing about this whole situation was planned.

"You took forever to return," Airy commented as she fluttered over. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Airy!" Edea laughed. "Ringabel just really wanted to buy those items - oh Agnès, you should see what he got you!" The staff that Ringabel had had made specially for the Vestal was identical to one that Edea had seen Agnès mourn over in worlds past. Ringabel had made sketches of it in his notebook, and Edea had never seen such a sweet gesture.

The sword he had made for her had the same hilt and guard as the one usually used by her father, though the blade itself was much thinner and more manageable, and the shield that was meant for Tiz had a Norende design on it, something he claimed that Tiz himself had drawn one, when Ringabel had asked for it.

It was times like this that Edea remembered that Ringabel, for all his oddities and inappropriateness, was actually a kind man, and that she was lucky to have him as the father of her baby.

"Don't I get anything special?" Airy pouted. "No one thinks to buy me anything unless I ask… it's like you guys really don't think of me at all. Agnès is the only one who really cares."

"Now Airy," Agnès started. "That's not true - of course we all care for you. We've simply no idea what a cryst-fairy could need or want."

"Unless you'd like clothes," Edea interjected. "Oh please Airy, let us buy you new clothes!" It wasn't that Airy's outfit wasn't cute, it was that she wore it all the time. "I still think that something bright pink would look so, so cute on you."

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes!" Airy said. "These are the proper vestments of a cryst-fairy."

"And they look great on you. But… you need a little color. A little pizazz." Edea tapped her chin. "I'm sure we could find things for dolls that would fit you."

"I'm not a doll! Even more important, are you now ready to go to the Temple of Fire?"

Edea sighed. "We're as ready as we ever will be."

"But Edea," Agnès started, only to be cut off when Edea raised her finger.

"Ringabel and I are now ready to go as soon as we settle back in, Airy." Though she was sure Ringabel had a few more delaying tactics up his sleeve, knowing him.

"Good," the fairy said, and she landed on Edea's shoulder. "You two had me worried there for a while… we thought that maybe you didn't want to keep going on Agnès' journey to save the world."

Who was that we? Edea shook her head. "You know we do, Airy. No need to worry! Especially now that we've got all that sunblock. Even a fairy doesn't need to worry about a sunburn now!"

Whatever reply Airy might've said was cut off when Ringabel entered the pub with a loud noise, the Proprietress' new mugs carefully held in his hands. Edea thought he might have faltered somewhat when he saw Edea and Airy together, but if he did, he was very good at moving past, announcing to the Proprietress that he had paid her back threefold, and wasn't he such a good man?

"You're a good man, and you're going to be a good father," Edea told him in a hushed tone later that night as the four of them gathered together in blondes' room. It was closer to morning than it was evening, and Airy had been asleep for some time. She was unlikely to stir, so long as they were quiet.

Ringabel flushed, and couldn't even come up with a response to it, his arm wrapping around Edea's waist instead as he buried his face in her hair. Edea reached up to pat his head.

"I'm glad that you've reconsidered," Agnès said, keeping her voice quiet, so that the fairy in the next room wouldn't hear. "Your child is a blessing upon us."

Edea still wasn't sure it was a blessing, but she held her tongue. "It's going to be interesting, surely."

Ringabel straightened up, his blush fading. "We've certainly got our work cut out for us. The doctor advised we've got at least six months until she's due - and I'm not keen on the idea of her fighting alongside us in her condition."

Even though Agnès and Tiz nodded their agreement, Edea huffed. "I'm not  _not_  fighting alongside you. I'm needed, aren't I?"

They were all ominously silent, and she growled.

"I am needed! I refuse to let you fight without me! I… I won't stand for it!"

"Edea - " Ringabel started. "I know well that three heroes of light can stand against the Crystal Beasts, so - "

"Yes, but there's just no guarantee that will work forever! We should take four fighters if we can - otherwise we risk losing it all."

When he flinched, and his mouth set into a hard line, she realized what she'd just inadvertently reminded him of. "I'm sorry," she said, reaching up to touch his face, biting her lip. She didn't know the details, just that her counterpart had perished at the hands of a monster in the Holy Pillar - _not_  one of the Crystal Beasts. And that monster had never appeared during their trips through the Holy Pillar. Nothing to worry about.

"It's fine," he replied, relaxing a little. She slid her hand over his and moved it to settle over her stomach. After another moment, he leaned his head against her shoulder.

"That's all the more reason we shouldn't let you fight," Tiz said. "It's dangerous. You could get hurt - and even if you recover, your child may not. Could you do that to yourself, and to Ringabel? Lose your unborn child in a fight?"

No, she couldn't - not when she'd just decided to carry to term. Edea bit her lip hard, fingers tightening over Ringabel's hand. "I can't see you off to fight Chaugmaur or Rusalka or even Gigas Lich, I just can't sit back and hope you come back." The idea of trying to be a parent without her child's father, or even without her friends, made her throat constrict.

"What if I was support only?" she continued. "If I stood in the back and was the healer, or used Rampart every round? It would help all of us." It would minimize the pain any of them would need to go through. "And… and Ringabel can physically protect me as well, you know he'd do that. It worked against Praline!"

She'd been so proud of herself for coming up for a tactic that might work in battle, and it had done the job pretty well! She'd only gotten one hit, and that had been to her arm, not anywhere near her torso, and the baby was fine.

"Edea…" Tiz started, but she cut him off.

"I'm a part of this group… you're my friends. I don't want you to be hurt because I'm not there to help. And Agnès, are you saying that you'll just allow the darkness to cover the crystals until I'm well enough to fight?"

"That isn't what I'm suggesting," Agnès replied. "Awakening the crystals is our first priority, however I'm sure we'll find some way of defeating the Crystal Beasts even if you're not there."

"No!" Edea cried, and immediately shushed herself, aware she'd raised her voice. Ringabel's arm tightened around her.

"Edea, my dear…"

"Don't 'my dear' me," she groused, and wrenched herself out of his arms, standing so that she could face all three of them. "I-I know that I need to take responsibility and be careful for my child, and I intend to! But I want to be there for you as well. It's what I'm here to do, to support you in your quest, Agnès, you can't just put it aside for me. The sooner that we cleanse the crystals of darkness, the sooner that Great Chasm will be erased, Tiz - Norende's counting on you! And Ringabel, Ringabel…" This was a low blow, but she was going for it. "Would you allow yourself to die and abandon me and the baby? If I can't fight beside you, then who knows what may happen to you all!"

There was silence in the room and Edea felt horrible, not just at the idea of no longer being useful to her friends, but also what she'd said to them. She turned away and scrubbed at her face. It wasn't that she wanted to put herself at risk, but she couldn't lose her friends in battle either. She couldn't. If she wasn't there to fight with them, then what use was she? They may as well just leave her in this world to have her baby and become a housewife.

She wasn't aware she was sniffling until she felt Ringabel's hands on her face. "Don't cry," he said, his voice thick. "No one's abandoning you." His arms wrapped around her shoulder and held her tight, before he guided her to the bed where Agnès and Tiz were sitting.

"We want you at our side Edea," Agnès said, and as soon as Ringabel was seated with Edea on his lap, she leaned in close to the other girl, resting her head on her shoulder. "Truly, I can't imagine fighting without you. But as you want to nurture your child until its birth, we want to protect you."

"We're not going to just abandon you," Tiz continued, and while he leaned his head against Ringabel's shoulder, he reached for Edea's hand. "Agnès is right - I can't imagine fighting without you there to beat all the monsters into submission."

She smiled. "I don't always beat them… you do a lot of that too."

"I won't die until - well, not for years and years, I promise," Ringabel said, kissing the top of her head. She sighed. "What sort of man abandons his wife and child?"

"We're not married yet, Ringabel."

"But we will be soon, I assure you. If you'll take me as your husband before the baby's born, I'll be the happiest man in the world."

Her eyes ached, and Edea rubbed at them angrily with a fist. "I'm not really showing yet," she said slowly. "I'll be fine so long as I'm in armor. Chaugmar is - we already know its weak point, don't we?" They had learned it by accident in the first world, when Ringabel had grown impatient with the thing's barrier, and thrown many of the things in his pack at it. "All we have to do is take it down before it can strike us. It'll be easy."

It would be risky, but easy! She was sure of it.

Ringabel's fingers were drumming against the firmness in her lower belly as he thought. "I suppose that if we stock up on those items, we can use those to whittle its health down before the barrier comes down. We'll just have to make sure it doesn't target Edea."

"The Ninja asterisk has the ability to divert enemy attention from me," Edea piped up. She liked playing Ninja! It did a fair amount of damage and it was fast, and she could hold two weapons to stab things with. "And I can still use Rampart, just in case." The idea that her father's asterisk would help protect his child and grandchild warmed her a little, though she wasn't ready to admit that.

"And I know Performer will allow me to direct enemy attacks my way," Ringabel mused. "If I combine that with Knight, it'll boost my defense and allow me to protect Edea if necessary. Meanwhile, Agnès and Tiz, you two will be free to attack Chaugmar as much as you like - I can direct its attention away from you as well."

"… are you sure about this?" Tiz asked.

"I would rather Edea be where I can see her, than have her causing mischief who knows where," Ringabel replied. "At least this way I can ensure that she's safe from harm. You know as well as I that if we try to leave her behind, she'll come after, all by herself."

"She likely would, yes," Agnès said.

"Yeah, she would. We'd turn around and she'd be lobbing fireballs at Chaugmar from behind us," Tiz said, and the three laughed.

"I'm right here," Edea said, but there was no real bite behind it. She squeezed Tiz's hand, and wiggled slightly against Ringabel and Agnès with some glee. "The Fire Temple is just a day's trip away with Grandship. Once we defeat Chaugmar and awaken the Crystal, we also buy ourselves some time… I'm not ready to tell Airy that I'm expecting, not just yet."

"There's no real reason to keep it from her," Agnès said softly.

"Alright, Agnès. You go and tell her that I'm pregnant - with Ringabel's child, no less - and that we will need to stop all progress on awakening the Crystals until after my child is born," Edea said, frowning. She knew Agnès didn't like to talk about Airy as though she were the enemy, and still wanted to include her in as many discussions as possible, but this was different!

"… she would be very displeased that we may need to wait some time, but - well, your child is a sign of hope. As a representative of the crystals, Airy should be happy that you were able to conceive in such difficult times."

"We'll figure something out," Ringabel said in a quiet tone, kissing Edea's shoulder, and then the top of Agnès' head. "But let's wait on telling Airy. Edea's still with us on our fighting team, at least for now. Once we finish the Fire Crystal, let's head for Florem and we'll have to go from there."

Edea leaned back against him. "We'll be fine. I'll be fine. The baby will be fine. Ringabel can draw Chaugmar's attention, and Tiz and Agnès can attack it with everything they've got, and I'll be our support and healer! Perfect plan."

It sounded perfect. She was going to make it perfect.

"There's no need to worry about the baby. With Ringabel and I as its parents, you know it's hardy and strong." She attempted a laugh, but could feel her stomach churning with sudden doubt. Now that she had successfully, albeit not very efficiently, convinced her friends that she belonged on the battlefield with them, she worried for the baby within her. Everything sounded good as a plan, but any monster could be unpredictable - what if it attacked her despite their precautions? She'd have to use a shield, too.

As if he could sense her doubt, Ringabel squeezed her waist. "If the baby is anywhere near as stubborn as its mother, then it'll be fine."

But as sure as he sounded, he confessed to Edea his apprehension over the plan as soon as Agnès and Tiz were back in their room and the two blondes were alone.

"I don't like it. I don't like the idea of you being out there in your condition," Ringabel said, his voice somewhat bitter as his fingers walked over her exposed stomach. Neither of them were in the mood for sex, but Edea had at least taken her shirt off so he could run his hand across her bump, hoping to soothe him. It worked, a little.

"I'm not made of glass," she sighed. "But you said it yourself. If you don't let me come with you, I'll find a way to follow you. I know the path the Temple of Fire well - I'm sure I can navigate it on my own, so long as I don't fall into any lava."

When he went quiet, she again realized her mistake. "… I'm sorry," she said. "I'm not going to fall into lava, I promise."

"There's nothing you should apologize for," Ringabel mumbled, and she could feel him hesitate before he shifted to lean his head against her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around him, turning slightly into his warm form, plenty used to how he felt against her by now.

"There's plenty I should apologize for," she argued. She was simply terrible at it! "What I said earlier was cruel of me. You did your best - and you have continued to do your best. I know you'll protect me and the baby both."

"Mmm," he murmured. She smoothed some of his hair away from his face, smiling just a tiny bit.

"I meant it when I said you're going to be a good father. I - perhaps I won't be a good mother, but I've got you with me. You're going to look after us and protect us and bring us all the parfaits in the world that we want."

Ringabel chuckled, and she found herself relaxing just a little at that sound. "You're going to be a great mother, Edea, though I am sorry it's happening a little earlier than you may have planned."

"Don't be sorry," she replied with a sigh. She refused to regret sleeping with him, and refused to regret the decision she had made to keep and raise their baby. "Agnès said that the Crystals blessed us for a reason, right…? We'll figure that reason out. I'm not sorry I'm having the baby. You shouldn't be either."

He sighed a little, before leaning up to kiss her forehead.

"I'll protect you both with my life," he said in a low tone, his eyes closed. "I swear it."

"You're a regular Knight in shining armor," Edea teased, but his gesture and words had filled her heart with warmth.

"Really? I always thought the Dark Knight armor was more matte than glossy. Surely not as a shiny as the Grand Marshal's," Ringabel mused. The armor was meant to make him look intimidating, not awe-inspiring as Braev's had been. As the Dark Knight, he had cut a figure that spoke of anger and pain rather than light and justice, but he had been proud of his armor nonetheless, taking care to make sure it didn't rust and was always polished and clean, no matter the fights he'd been in.

Edea smacked his arm. "It was shiny enough! And you look good as a knight - all strong and handsome. It's a different look for you, but it's good."

He pouted. "Are you claiming I'm not always handsome, Edea? That wounds me." But his pout faded to a grin, and the fingers at her belly tickled her side. She squealed, flushing at how loud a noise she made, squirming away from him. But now the both of them were laughing, and it was with a smile on her face that Edea pulled him down for a kiss, cradling his face and seeking his forgiveness for the cruel words she had said earlier. She still had a lot to learn about being someone's partner, let alone a mother!

Ringabel pulled back when she groaned in annoyance. "My kissing that bad?"

"No, no, that's not it at all," she sighed, pecking the tip of his nose. "I'm simply thinking about being… a mother."

It still felt surreal to her, to consider that in only about six months time, she would officially be someone's mother. She wasn't ready for that!

… she would  _have_ to be ready for it. She had gotten herself into this mess, and while Ringabel was at her side, and her friends were supporting her, she had only herself to blame. Her child deserved a good mother - and while she knew Ringabel would be a wonderful father, giving his child everything he had so cruelly missed out, she didn't know if she could be a nurturer like her own mother.

Her boyfriend gave her a crooked smile. "You'll have some time to get used to the idea," he said, and his hand found hers, their fingers interlacing. "And your beloved husband will of course, help you every step of the way."

"We're not married yet," she reminded him with a frown. "You've yet to make me fall in love with you."

"Before the baby's born," Ringabel said, tucking his head against her shoulder. "I've a foolproof plan to have you swooning for me so that we may say our nuptials well before the baby's due."

She sighed, and reached up to pat his head with her free hand, but didn't know how to respond to that, and the two of them fell silent as they settled into bed.

"In all seriousness, Edea," Ringabel said, pulling the blanket up over her chest. "You're young to be a mother, and I know it's just been… forced upon you. But you're a wonderful woman, with a compassionate and caring heart. You'll love your child as surely as any mother, and care for it with all of your being. I already know this."

"Thanks," she said softly, turning her head to kiss his cheek. "Fatherhood suits you. Your child will never want for anything."

"Neither of you will want for anything," Ringabel breathed, and his arms came up to embrace her more fully. "I promise."

It was a promise Edea appreciated, and a promise that she knew he would keep.

And it was a promise that she held him to several days later, once they finally started for the Fire Crystal.

"Why couldn't the Temple of Fire be in the middle of something a little less hot," Edea moaned as she leaned against the worn bricks of the temple, finally out of the volcano and into the relative coolness that was the temple. "In the middle of a snow drift? Perhaps the middle of a nice forest, surrounded by a cool breeze and rushing rivers? I would even accept it being in the middle of a hot spring - but a volcano?"

Ringabel's hands were busy at the small of her back, massaging out the tension she felt there. Though her child's weight compared to her own was still inconsequential, she still swore that it made her back ache twice as much as compared to the previous times they had trekked through the volcano. Either that, or she was getting old.

Tiz and Agnès were seated nearby, on a stone bench that sat near the entrance, presumably for visitors. The Vestal was fanning herself, while Tiz leaned his back against the cooler stone. Even Airy was resting, having hidden away in a cool alcove removed from the heat.

"From what I know, the magma was never so out of control while the Fire Vestal lived… Mt. Karka is in its current state due to her death, and the Fire Crystal becoming consumed by darkness," Agnès explained.

"And once we awaken the crystal, all the mythril in the mine will disappear, and the volcano will begin to calm," Ringabel reminded Edea, his voice low and so close to her ear. "As it has been three times previously."

His thumb pressed right into the knot at the base of her spine and she bit her lip to keep from moaning, though she did let her head drop to her chest. "Yes, yes," she said breathily, wondering how sacrilegious it might be if she pulled Ringabel into one of the side rooms to cool down with him privately.

"I think I'm good to go," Tiz decided, coming back to life slightly and straightening up.

"Can I cast Blizzard at the stone? Please? I'm not ready for it yet," Edea sighed, and her hand rubbed against the front of her stomach. She would gladly blame her current discomfort on her little passenger, all warm and cozy inside of her… though she hoped the heat wasn't affecting it. Him. Her.

"I hardly think that's necessary, Edea," Agnès started, then trailed off. "However, if you feel you need to, then go ahead. Please aim it near the entrance, where it will melt easily."

"Huh?" Edea glanced up at the Vestal, surprised she was actually allowing her to get away with casting magic on such a sacred place - and only barely missed Agnès glancing away from her hand, still rubbing circles across her lower belly. Oh. So that was it.

Edea didn't like the idea of being treated special just because she was expecting. It made her feel… weird. Odd. Like she had been reduced to her womb. Like all the years of blood and sweat and tears in her training had vanished the instant her child had been conceived. It… made her upset, and she bit her lip.

Ringabel of course noticed, and he looked at her with a furrowed brow. "I'll cast it," he decided, and gave her a pat on the shoulder before firing off a quick spell toward the stone near the entrance to the temple.

The coolness was wonderful, and Edea closed her eyes to help stave off the stinging in them, and so that she could focus on the cool that was now radiating from the entrance, though she knew it would be gone soon.

The sound of the spell drew Airy out of her resting place.

"Ringabel! Did you cast a spell on the Temple?"

"It's rather hot, Airy," Ringabel replied. "I'm hot! It'll melt in just a few moments, there's no reason why we can't cast magic on the stone… it's not as though it will feel it. It's stone."

Edea could feel him tensing, and wrapped her fingers around his wrist, hoping he wouldn't snap at the fairy.

Airy's rant continued. "It's the Temple of Fire! A holy place for Crystalism. You should show some respect! What if the spell were to do something to the Crystal? Even though it's mired in darkness, it's still delicate, after all. Would you disregard Agnès' hard work so far just so that you can get a little relief from the heat?"

"It was my idea, Airy," Agnès cut in quickly. "I gave him permission to cast it, so long as it was near the entrance where it could melt easily."

Airy was quiet for only a moment. "If you said it was alright Agnès, I'll accept that… but you should be careful. You don't want the Temples to be compromised either, do you?"

"Of course not," Agnès said, and Edea could see her clutching at her dress with tight knuckles. "I-"

"Speaking of the Crystal," Ringabel said, interrupting Agnès and tugging away from Edea. Tiz's mouth snapped shut as the older boy spoke. "Don't you think we should be checking on it, Airy? As you said, it is delicate - who knows if it's mired in darkness or not! We should look."

It was.

Edea knew she should expect it by now, the familiar sight of the darkness covering the crystal. But it was still disheartening.

The same thing over and over. When would it ever end?

There was one advantage to fighting the same monster multiple times. By now they knew its weakness. They had it down to an  _art_. And as they planned, Edea covered herself in the armor so similar to her father's, and dual-wielded Shields, just in case. A bit ridiculous, in her opinion, especially considering that Ringabel was beside her with his own shield (and that crazy looking white costume that he claimed was his absolute favorite).

Chaugmar was interested only in Ringabel, drawn in by the tune of Catch Me, and that gave Agnès and Tiz free reign to bombard it with items that set it ablaze over and over. Edea even lobbed one at the flying mass of … whatever it was when she realized how very close they were to defeating it, and how Ringabel cringed each time it drew his life force, gritting his teeth to keep from crying out.

It pained her to see it. Her child's father was an odd man who, in another lifetime, might have grown stronger with that pain, but Alternis - Ringabel - had since changed. His exterior had more or less become as gentle as his interior had always been, and she hated that he was putting himself through this for her. For their baby. It might be a story they could tell the child once it was old enough to appreciate how very much its father loved it, how very much its father had loved Edea.

But for now, she wanted it to be over and done with.

Quicker than ever before, with their tactics working perfectly, the monster disappeared into nothingness, and Ringabel fell to his knees, exhausted and tense.

"Ringabel?" Edea said, putting her hand on his shoulder. The Asterisks she held in her pockets weren't very good for healing, but she should still be able to cast  _something_  to give him more energy and life.

"I'm fine, Edea," Ringabel breathed, placing his hand over hers. "That went well. Are you injured?"

"It didn't even look at me," she replied. "You… "

"Protecting my wife and child, as I promised," Ringabel replied with a slight grin, taking the elixir that Tiz handed him and drinking it down as quickly as possible. She could see the difference in his form as its magic coursed through him, revitalizing him.

"We're not married," was all she could say, especially now that Airy was fluttering over to them.

"You did it!" the fairy said with delight. "Now hurry up. You should prepare for the Rite of Awakening before the monster comes back!"

Would it? Not for the first time, Edea wondered what had even caused it to appear in the first place. She shook her head, trying to banish those thoughts as she followed Agnès back into the Temple so that the Vestal could change.

As Agnès awakened the Crystal, the light pulsing brighter and brighter with each breath, Edea stayed back and waited with the two men, holding a shield in front of her torso… just in case. She hoped the baby would find the energy from the Crystal soothing, if not its bright, piercing light.

Edea was so absorbed in watching Agnès awaken the Crystal that she didn't notice Ringabel leaning against her until his hand touched her chest and she jumped, barely swallowing her yelp before it could distract Agnès.

"Get your hands off," she muttered, flushing.

"I just want to touch the baby," he replied in a low tone. "Move the shield a little? Please?"

Oh. Edea's face was still warm as she shifted the shield just enough away from her body so that Ringabel's hand could worm between them, until his hand was cradling the front of her stomach, against that firmness he somehow knew how to seek out. His fingers moved in a slow circle across the little bump, and she leaned back against him, as his rhythm matched that of the Crystal.

As soon as the Crystal was awakened, bright hot and blinding, Edea and Ringabel separated before Airy could notice what they were doing, though the heat of his touch remained, even through her armor. Tiz, of course, headed up toward Agnès to check on her.

"Two down," Airy said happily. "We've just two more to go! Which one is next?"

Instead of replying, Agnès fixed her with a tired smile. "Let's return to Grandship so that we can make our plans."

Later that evening, after they had taken long, cold baths and eaten dinner, Edea sat with Ringabel in the room that was now permanently theirs. The organized chaos that was their combined wardrobe and other belongings was strewn about most of the floor and piled on the second bed, the one that had gone mostly unused since they had started sleeping together.

Tonight, Edea sat on Ringabel's lap on the clean bed as he leaned against the wall, facing him and touching him as gently as she could. He'd been healed completely, but she thought there was still some tension in his form she hoped to help him release.

"You foolish man. You could have been seriously wounded or worse," Edea murmured, running her hands across his warm, bare shoulders.

Ringabel smiled at her, his hair still damp from a shower and hanging over his features. He cradled her face, rubbing his thumb across her cheeks before he leaned in to kiss her forehead. "It would have been worth it. Protecting you and our child."

"Mrgrgr." she replied, snapping her teeth at him and causing him to simply smile wider. "I don't wish to see you hurt on my - on our - behalf. You think the baby wants his father to be hurt for him?"

"It's my duty," he said, and pressed his mouth against her bare shoulder this time. "Protecting those I love."

"And my wishes don't matter?"

That flustered him. "O-of course they do, my dear."

"Then understand something, Ringabel," she told him, frowning. "I don't want you hurting yourself - not unless you have to! - because of me and the baby. I… I thank you, for today." He had taken every attack and it had allowed her to fight with her friends and support them the way she wanted. "But please don't let this become habit. We are having this baby  _together_  - you must stay whole for him. Promise."

When he didn't say something immediately, she leaned back on her heels, crossed her arms, and stared at him as he looked away from her face.

"Yes, Edea," he finally said. "I understand. No more risks unless it's necessary." He smiled.

The thought of him dying for her while she was pregnant and vulnerable made her feel sick, especially as she knew that he would have no regrets doing so. She would blame the tightness in her chest on hormones, but the mood that had been between them was gone completely, and she moved off his lap, ducking her face down..

"Let's go to sleep," she offered, and had the other bed not been mostly hidden under a pile of clean clothing, she might have asked him to sleep separately from her. But it would be slovenly to move the clothing onto the floor, and she wasn't so cruel as to make him get on the floor instead.

"Sleep will be nice," Ringabel replied, and though they curled up together under the bedcovers, they kept their hands to themselves.

 


	12. Always Missing the Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there was one thing Ringabel was good at, aside from writing and drawing and piloting and being generally handy, it was his ability to bullshit. To stall. To behave innocently ignorant over the fact that he was delaying Airy’s intentions for the Crystals. Edea truly admired it. Sometimes.

If there was one thing Ringabel was good at, aside from writing and drawing and piloting and being generally handy, it was his ability to bullshit. To stall. To behave innocently ignorant over the fact that he was delaying Airy's intentions for the Crystals.

Edea truly admired it. Sometimes.

Ringabel refused to leave the region before they had ensured that the lovely Mrs. Goodman was well, dropping by to make sure the banquet that had been held in previous worlds would not occur in this one (and ignoring Airy's valid question of why he hadn't done that during the two weeks he and Edea had been in the city). The woman seem astonished that the group even knew of her servant- however she assured them them that Nastasja had left to take care of her family, and they had no intentions of replacing her any time soon. That was acceptable, Ringabel decided, and they left with only the cryptic advice that if Agnès were to throw a banquet, she would do so in a temple, rather than impose upon their household.

The next stop was naturally Starkfort. A wildly different and more open fort than they remembered. Ringabel took advantage of his looks in a positive way for once, borrowing the Dark Knight asterisk to inquire on Master Kamiizumi's whereabouts, and the whereabouts of the other Black Blades. How was the civil war faring?

"He's in Eternia," was the response from an easily intimidated recruit. "Delivering a report to the Grand Marshal in person regarding the state of the war. Now that the Fire Crystal has been awakened, we fear our fighting will soon come to an end. The other Black Blades are no longer in the region, either. Was this not communicated to you on your visit last week, sir?"

Edea didn't quite know how to feel about that. On the one hand, knowing that her Master was alive and well made her heart soar. On the other, she dreaded to think of their inevitable meeting and the clash of ideals. Not only that, but how would he react to news of his pupil's condition? Kamiizumi was an honorable man; he would not allow her to even spar if he knew.

And Alternis… to think that he had been so close by! She missed him.

Ringabel pouted at her when she voiced that out loud that night as she stretched out in bed, taking up his space as well as hers. He sat instead on the edge of it, tickling her feet.

"But I am still your favorite Alternis, am I not?"

Ringabel had perhaps readopted some of Alternis' traits, once he remembered them, but she still considered them separate men. And knew that he considered himself a different person than his old self, for all of his talk. There were times that he could certainly act like Alternis, carry himself the same way, and intimidate soldiers as if they were the same person - but then as soon as eyes were off him, that mask would come off and he would crack a smile and an inappropriate joke. He just wasn't really Alternis at all.

"No," she told him flatly. His face fell. "You're my favorite Ringabel," she then followed up with hastily before she hurt his feelings. That seemed to placate him, and he grinned again, before leaning down to kiss her.

But running around Eisenberg took time. Time that Edea could feel acutely every morning when she woke up with a new pain, or another cramp, and every time she looked in the mirror to see her bump staring back at her. Some days there seemed to be no change, while others she could swear it had grown so much just overnight, and while her clothes were loose and airy to help with the heat, there was only so much the right color and cut could do to conceal her curves.

At this point she didn't know what Ringabel was stalling for - to put a dent in Airy's plans, or to put a dent in Edea's plans to fight as long as she could.

"When are we heading back to Florem?" she asked him when he leaned away from the kiss.

He hesitated. "I was thinking perhaps we should check on Barbarossa. Or if you don't mind waiting, Kamiizumi should be back within a couple of weeks and - "

"I do mind." she interrupted. Better not see Kamiizumi until she was in better condition, after the baby was born. "I want to get to Florem as soon as we can, before I start getting much heavier. I want to fight Rusalka!" Especially Rusalka. It was difficult enough with the four of them, she didn't want to think about how it might be with three.

Ringabel whined and threw himself on the bed, now that Edea wasn't taking up all of it. She rolled over to make sure his flailing limbs wouldn't hit her, before wrapping her arms around his. The movement settled him, but he whined again.

"We'll go back soon!" he promised, rolling over to face her. His hand slipped down between them to caress her stomach, and she watched him relax further. "Airy's getting anxious. But I still don't -"

"I know," she interrupted, placing her finger on his lip. "You don't like the idea of me fighting the Crystal Beasts like this. But we've no other alternative. Best to get it over and done with it… please." She was wary of it herself, because no matter how they might prepare, something unexpected might happen. Her baby was important to her, now that she'd made the decision to carry to term. But helping Agnès on her quest, and protecting those she cared for was also important… possibly more important than the child she carried. Did that make her a bad mother? Not for the first time, she wondered if she should have gone through with her initial decision, before reminding herself that in the long run, it would be better this way.

Ringabel did not reply, but moved forward until he could tuck his head down against her shoulder, nuzzling at her skin. His arms wrapped more fully around her and held her close. He's being a brat, Edea thought with a smile as she ran her fingers through his hair. Being sullen and whiny. On the plus side, he was quiet, even though he let out a low groan when Edea leaned back enough to kiss him, their lips pressing gently together.

Ringabel's brattiness aside, Edea didn't mind being with him. His mouth was soft and loving against her own, trailing a path of heat down from her parted lips to her chest to her stomach, lavishing attention onto her changing curves and setting her aflame. His touch was exceedingly gentle, as it was every time that they made love, comforting as much as it was pleasurable. As their fingers entangled, their moans filling the heated air of the room. Edea thought hazily that no matter what happened, Ringabel was there with her. Even if she still had no idea how things escalated so quickly to sex.

He napped beside her in the afterglow, actually falling asleep in the middle of laying kisses against the top of her head, cushioned on his shoulder. Orgasms helped him relax and helped him sleep, and while they certainly filled her with peace, she wasn't very drowsy. Instead, she stayed awake and ran her fingers in patterns across his bare chest while her thoughts ran through her head.

They had avoided any major talk about their relationship, preferring instead to let their actions speak for them. Love making was wonderful, and even the doctor in Eisenberg had recommended that they continue, to help them bond.

And Edea enjoyed it! She did. Ringabel made her feel good, she knew how to make him to feel good in return - and she found joy in doing so. Compared to their first terrible night together, she actually liked sleeping with him.

But no matter how many times they laid together at night, both when they had sex and when they didn't, she still didn't know how she felt about him. She cared about him, of course. He was a dear friend, and someone she wanted to protect. She felt kinship with him, both being from Eternia, both being raised anti-Crystalist, and both having the same sorts of habits and hobbies. And of course, Ringabel was the father of the baby she carried. Of course she loved him.

But even now, after they'd been together for a while, and slept together more and more often, she didn't know if the feelings she had for him were as intense as the ones that he felt for her. Didn't know if they would ever be comparable… did that make her a horrible person? That she didn't know if she could ever return his love, and yet continued to ask him for his affection, physical and otherwise? She wanted to love him, and wished that she could, for all of their sakes.

Their child - all children - deserved to be born into a loving family. And while she knew she and Ringabel would love their child with all of their hearts, and perhaps that's what was most important, she worried the baby might pick up that mother didn't love father as much as she should. The thought of it made her fingers twitch, and she drummed them against his chest instead, lest she scratch him too deeply.

Ringabel's hand lifted up to wrap around hers, pulling her out of thoughts and causing her to shriek in surprise.

They both laughed.

"That tickles," he complained, lifting her hand up to kiss the back of it. "If you wanted me to stay awake, you need only ask."

Edea could feel her face growing warm. "No, no. You need sleep." His night terrors had greatly improved, but she knew intimately that he had problems sleeping even now. Could wake up easily, or toss and turn for hours before falling asleep.

"Well, I'm awake now," he said, stretching out beside. "Pg for your thoughts?"

Had he noticed then, that she was conflicted inside? Edea hesitated. "I was thinking about us."

"Oh? Good things, I hope. Planning out our wedding?"

Months ago, she wouldn't have dignified that with a response, but now… "It's too soon for that," she replied, and snuggled closer into him, pressing her stomach against his. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing her head.

"Never too soon to plan," Ringabel purred, his voice low, and the sound of it made something stir in her. She shifted against him, pressing her thighs together to ignore it - they'd just had sex! "That way, when it happens, we'll be prepared. The same for the birth of our child."

He… had a point, she admitted to herself. "Mmm, you think you've got it all figured out, don't you?"

Ringabel laughed. "We'll be married soon. I thought perhaps we should go to Eternia - and you'd want the baby to be born an Eternian citizen, wouldn't you?"

He had another point. How Ringabel knew these things before she did was a little disconcerting. "Of course," she replied. "Eternia is our home country, and he - it - needs to be born there." Neither herself nor Ringabel had been born in Eternia, and while it didn't really make a difference in regards to considering Eternia her homeland, she wanted any child of hers to be born on Eternian soil. Just because.

"I agree," Ringabel murmured. "Eternia is the country that adopted me, and it'll be a good place for him to call home. Why don't we go there now, instead of Florem?" He kissed the top of her head again.

"That's Agnès' decision," Edea replied, sighing. "And if you think I'm going to stay in Eternia to wait for the baby to be born, you're insane."

"Then we'll ask her tomorrow," Ringabel offered, ignoring the comment about his sanity. "It will be good for you to see your parents, though. Let them know they've got a grandchild on the way. And I know you miss home."

She did miss Eternia, and she missed her parents, and there were times when she desperately wanted her mother's guidance regarding the changes in her body. Were all the aches normal? What was she supposed to do on the days she was so sick she could barely stomach anything? None of the other women on the ship had had children, and while the Proprietress had a wealth of knowledge on nutrition, she couldn't offer much advice.

But - that was Edea's own fault, and her problems to deal with. The next day, when the four humans sat around a table in the Drunken Pig, she tried to ignore her own wants in favor of discussing what was best.

"The Water Crystal being dark means that all the seas on Luxendarc are rotted. We should cleanse it as soon as possible," Edea pointed out.

"We talked about this earlier," Tiz said as he pushed his food around his plate. "With Mt. Karka calmed now, the only thing the Crystals are influencing is the state of the seas and the Eternia Highlands pushing up."

Edea laughed. "Not so much that we can tell the difference! Eternia has always had high mountains. It's what we're known for, aside from the bitter cold and the white magic healthcare. Besides, in our original world, we weren't able to cleanse the Earth Crystal for months. Surely it can wait in this one as well."

"It was the same way in your world, wasn't it, Ringabel?" Agnès asked the blond man, who had been relatively quiet until now.

He hesitated before replying. "Yes… much as in the world you three hail from, the warriors of light in my world were limited in what actions they could take, and when. You've all read the journal. What they went through guided our actions."

Back when they had no idea what the journal really was, and assumed it some sort of odd prophecy. Edea sat back in her chair and chewed on her sugar wafers loudly.

"Rusalka is… more unpredictable than Giga Lich. I'd prefer to fight it first." Giga Lich was large and horrifying to look at it, but its actions were predictable. Though Edea honestly didn't know how she'd be able to ward off shockwaves that came from below, even with Rampart.

"They're both equal distances from here," Ringabel put in, running his finger over the rim of his cup. "Wherever you want to go, I shall be happy to fly us there."

"The seas should be cleared as soon as possible," Agnès said slowly. "The rotted seas are affecting all countries on this planet. Not that Eternia isn't important, but we should make the seas our priority, before Edea - " she cut off guilty, and all three of them looked at the blonde woman.

"Before I get too big to fight, I know." Edea rubbed her stomach a little, giving them all a grin. "But I'm glad to see you're remembering me. Alright. Florem it is."

She paused before continuing.

"I wonder how cute their baby and maternity clothes are!"

Would they even have a selection? She reminded herself that Florem didn't have many children that were born in the city, if any at all.

"They have girl things," Ringabel said, causing her to jump. Had she been speaking aloud? No, judging by the looks on Agnès and Tiz's faces, they were just as bemused by his statement. "Boy children aren't allowed in the city. But… I'm certain they've got something for girls."

Of course, he would know. Edea made a face and reached for his hand.

"They have children's clothes," Tiz said. "Even for infants. Not a lot that I could see, though, and mostly for girls, yes."

"How do you know?" Edea asked, surprised.

"Remember when Ringabel had a headache, so you dragged me out to Florem for shopping. And to carry your bags?"

Yes, she remembered that… it had been the last world. Or the one before that? Edea nodded.

"Well, I got… a little distracted while waiting for you to come out of the dressing room, so I helped this lady watch her twin girls in the children's section nearby. She could only take handle one at a time."

"Good guy Tiz strikes again," Edea said with a smile. That's right! She had come out of the dressing room with her selections made, and Tiz had been on the other side of the store, though she didn't remember the other woman.

"Most of the clothing that Olivia and I received was custom made," Agnès said softly, a distant look in her eye. "But our finest dresses were from Florem. Even the little girls who weren't vestalings were often dressed in similar things. We were considered trendy."

Even Agnès had been a little girl once, after all. "Maybe we can find something similar for our baby," Edea said softly, her hand over her stomach. But then again… "But we don't know if I'm having a boy or a girl," she admitted. She didn't like to use the word it, and had started using male pronouns in response to the continuously vivid, detailed dreams where she held a little boy with blond hair in her arms, but girls were good too! They could wear such cute things.

"That won't be a problem," Ringabel assured her. "Usually children wear the same thing up until they're a certain age. Little dresses and the like, to get at their diapers. The same thing that you were wearing in that picture of you as a infant." The one that had been in her room, and the one that Ringabel remembered being in Braev's office.

Edea flushed hotly. "Ringabel, don't bring up my baby pictures!" But she knew that her parents had kept a few of the little gowns, and was mortified at the reminder. Her mother liked to comment that they were keeping them for Edea's own children.

Well, her mother had no idea that time would come so soon. Edea groaned.

"Let's go to Florem!" she said, ignoring the way her face flamed and her friend laughed at her. "For the Water Crystal, and for adorable clothing!"

At the very least, she could assume they would have maternity clothing, and that she would be able to look adorable and fashionaaabluh for the duration of her pregnancy, once she was ready to stop pretending that she wasn't with child.

As for her child's clothes… Edea did like the idea of preparing for it. Him. If she knew one thing about babies, it was about how messy they were. They got into everything. They would need about a million different changes of clothing for him if they were to keep him clean. And while Ringabel had a point that the baby would be able to wear smocks for the first few months of his life, she suddenly wanted to know what gender she needed to be shopping for.

"I wonder if the ultrasound thing can show me," she asked Ringabel several days later as she joined him at the bridge. His dawdling had taken so long that Edea's calendar showed she was officially a third of the way done with her pregnancy, and she was feeling better every day, just as the doctor told her that she would.

Being pregnant wasn't all that bad, now that she no longer felt like throwing up every morning. Still, it was hard to believe it was going by so quickly… they needed to awaken the Crystals, and fast.

Ringabel was standing at the wheel, his eyes out over the view as they sailed over the mountains that separated the Flor region from the rest of the world. "Are you saying that you want to go back to Ancheim?" he asked without looking at her.

She really didn't want to have to face the people there, but they were the only city aside from Eternia with that machine. "I guess we could ask Agnès," she said.

Agnès agreed. After all, the group collectively told Airy, they had been so preoccupied with Edea not feeling well that they had forgotten to stock up on a few critical things, and this would give them the opportunity to do so, especially since they were now back in the area.

But it wasn't so easy to use the machine. The first time, Edea'd had the recommendation from that doctor, who apparently was well-known and respected. This time when she inquired about having an ultrasound done, she was told that she would have to get permission from the King.

"The King?" she replied, brow furrowing. Agnès and Ringabel exchanged a glance behind her.

"Yes ma'am. Terribly sorry, but he's asked that any foreigners who want to use our technology need to get permission from him first and foremost. Directly. And in writing."

Edea scowled.

"We'll be back tomorrow."

They had done it three times previously, and so by now knew the palace very closely. Though Ringabel and Tiz tried to argue that there was no need to engage Khamer in a fight, it was Agnès and Edea who reminded them that he had never been kind to his people in the past, and while they might not need to depose him, they needed to at least check in and make sure he wasn't being cruel.

The fight itself was surprising. Ancheim was where Jackal and Praline had ended up and though Edea had no idea how they had possibly crossed the rotting ocean unless he had an airship, Khint was also suspiciously absent (and when Ringabel inquired as to his whereabouts, it was Jackal who answered, who said that the Chief was busy with business elsewhere).

She was getting used to dressing herself in her father's asterisk, and to acting as support to the others, protecting herself along with them while they did the bulk of the damage. It was boring, and it was tedious at times, but it worked well and it made her safe to be on the battlefield. She was careful not to complain too much, but kept her eyes focused on the action, reminding herself that at least she was there for them.

As soon as the battle was over, Jackal managing to pull Praline out of the palace via an underground route that they'd no idea even existed, Edea approached the King.

He looked utterly defeated, but that didn't keep her from slamming her sword next to his foot.

"You've got a lot to answer for, Your Majesty," she said. Of course they had done their research before barging in. Profiteur was out of the country, but the business had been operating as normal. Even now that the winds were back, they had been slowly depriving the country of its water and its morale.

"I accept any punishment you see fit," the man said miserably. "Do with me what you will."

"Gladly," Ringabel said as he came around on Edea's side. "A King should be putting his people before anything else, shouldn't he?"

"I'm so disappointed," Agnès said, holding her hands to her chest along with her staff, the very one that Ringabel'd commissioned for her. "I had hoped that we could bring this region into prosperity together, not have to fight one another to ensure the people live in peace."

"You're no King," Tiz said, thinking of the King of Caldisla.

"It's because of Crystalism!" Khamer said, unable to take the humiliation of being talked down to by teenagers. "Eternia will bring about a new era to this world! I was willing to do anything to uphold it's ideals."

She had heard of this before, or course. And it angered her to see such atrocities committed in Eternia's name. "My father might appreciate your assistance - and I appreciate your loyalty to him. But neither he nor I can approve of such assistance coming at the cost of the people. Without common people, there is nothing. Sign here, please."

"What's this?" the King asked as he took the pen and paper from her.

"Permission to use the ultrasound machine in your central hospital," Edea explained carefully.

Khamer gave her an odd look but signed it regardless, using the flat edge of her blade to hold the paper steady. "The rumours were true, then. Braev Lee's child is with child?"

"That's none of your concern," she said, flushing hotly. Yes, the rumours were true - and he'd be part of the reason they had spread!

"Well, since I've done you a favour, surely you can be lenient on me," he grumbled as the four surrounded him, and he handed Edea back her paper.

"It's Agnès' decision." As the Wind Vestal whose home country was Harena. It was Agnès who had suffered the most due to Khamer. And it was Agnès who the people looked to as their spiritual leader.

And the vestal was a kind, caring soul, who believed in giving second chances. They had discussed it previously, before fighting him, that perhaps they should be lenient with him and allow him to learn from his mistakes, so long as he wasn't committing the same atrocities as in worlds past. From what they gathered, they weren't as bad - merely beginning, but still decreasing the morale of the people. Unacceptable.

Of course, Agnès told The King that he may keep his life, but in exchange Khamer was to publicly step down from the throne, denounce the Khamer and Profiteur Merchantry, and sentence himself to life in prison. The papers and the notes exchanged between the King and the Merchant were proof that she could easily hand over to the Prime Minister, should he fail to atone for his actions. Then, the people would be free to have justice as they see fit. And Ringabel reminded King Khamer as the Prime Minister and one of the army's generals entered the room, they would likely not be as benevolent as the Vestal had been.

But none of that mattered the next day, when Edea presented the piece of paper signed by the King first thing in the morning. Though the man at the desk did not seem to believe her, Ringabel had also had the foresight to have the King stamp it as well, and so there was no denying it's authenticity.

"You're going to love this," Edea told Ringabel in a whisper as they waited in the dark room. Agnès and Tiz were outside in the hall, as the room was small enough as it was. Still, she appreciated that they came with them at all, her dear friends.

The technician was the same as last time - apparently the only one trained in how to use it - and he greeted Edea with a grin and a high-five, welcoming her back.

"So this is the lucky man?" he asked.

"Yes," Ringabel answered, and she squeezed his hand to remind him to behave. "I'm her husband, Ringabel. Nice to meet you." Perhaps not technically true, but it was the story they were presenting publicly, to keep Edea's reputation at least slightly clean. She would allow him to fib for this.

"And you," the tech said, shaking the other man's hand before he reached for the wand. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Miss Lee?"

"It has been," she said quietly, running her hand over her stomach. Bare to the world, and to the wand used for the machine, it felt bigger than ever, and she tried to keep her hands off of it as the tech placed the wand down on top of her skin, turning the machine on.

Ringabel had seen the machine before, but not quite like this! He'd had no idea it could be used while a woman was pregnant, though he supposed it did make sense. Edea's hand was warm and a little clammy in his own, and he squeezed it tightly as the white form appeared on the screen.

He had to swallow hard past the lump in his throat as the very clearly human form appeared. It was small, and not entirely developed, but even without the technician explaining what parts were what, he could see the baby's head, his little arms, his little legs.

Ringabel's breath caught in his throat and he tried to listen to what the tech was saying.

"So it looks like it's developing well. I don't see any major problems with it," the man said, and when he pressed down carefully on Edea's stomach, they could all see the baby squirming in response. "Good reflexes."

Seeing the baby on the screen, Edea felt that she'd made the right decision. It looked so… peaceful. Happy. And growing so healthily!

"He's beautiful," she breathed, then corrected herself, reminded of why they had decided to come. "It. Sir, is there a way we can tell the sex of the baby?" Then they wouldn't have to use it anymore.

He glanced at her. "Sure, we can try. How far are you?"

Longer than she had originally thought, according to Dr. Armstrong. How was she to know that they counted from her last cycle, and not conception! It was as if they didn't believe her when she said they'd only had sex the once. "Just over 15 weeks." And soon she was going to pass the halfway mark if Ringabel kept stalling, she thought to herself.

"That should work, if the baby's cooperative."

Even if he wasn't, she didn't mind simply watching the form on the monitor. Watching her unborn child move and squirm, his limbs twitching here and there. And judging by the way Ringabel sat so that he could keep watching, he felt the same. She squeezed his hand again and he looked at her, the paleness in his face visible even in the dim room, his eyes shiny in the scarce light.

"See?" she told him gently, teasingly. "The baby's just perfectly fine. Your little spawn is right there."

"Don't say that," Ringabel replied, his voice suspiciously thick. "It's not spawn, it's - "

"A boy," the technician interrupted them, and they glanced over at him. He had the pointer out again, trying to stretch between holding the wand against Edea's abdomen and circle something on the screen. Edea squinted at it, not at all sure what she was supposed to be looking for, or if she could really make out anything at all beside vague shapes in that sketchy black and white image.

"A boy," Ringabel repeated, and he had the freedom to stand so that he could take a closer look at the machine. "We're having a boy, Edea. I guess your dreams were accurate all."

She'd had a feeling that they would be. Perhaps it was mother's intuition, but she'd known for weeks that she was likely having a boy, and this news only felt like a confirmation. But she returned Ringabel's smile, feeling giddiness pulse through her as the tech explained to Ringabel how he could tell, and what other signs they had to look for to make sure the baby was developing healthily.

Just as like the last time, the ultrasound made her feel odd +afterwards. She couldn't quite explain it. It was as if everything was surreal and distant, though she was happy when her friends congratulated her as they made their way back to Grandship. Ringabel's hand was in hers, and he would stop every so often to kiss the back of it. She was extremely glad that the baby was healthy and that nothing wrong was detected. But seeing the child's form made it all seem… seem so real.

She was actually going to have a baby. Of course she knew that, but seeing the baby's form on the monitor and knowing that it was actually a living, breathing being inside of her was different than feeling sick in the morning, or seeing her stomach grow in size. She tried to fight that feeling, but found that she couldn't. And being alone just made it worse.

"We should think of names," she told Ringabel that night in the bridge, keeping him company. He'd been in such a good mood, that in exchange for the side trip, he had promised Airy they would be in the Flor region by the next morning and had dedicated himself to staying up all night in order keep that promise, navigating across the desert, the inner sea, and the grassy plains with only bathroom breaks.

Now, it was too dark for him to pilot very well, but he was still at it, depending instead on the navigation system on the bridge and the stars and moon to tell him where he was. Edea had to admire his dedication, even though she was slightly annoyed he wouldn't come to bed. She needed him.

"I agree," Ringabel replied, and she didn't miss the way his face split into a wide smile. "Now that we know his sex, we can think of names… no more little nicknames. No more guessing."

But she'd liked the little nicknames! They were cute. Though he was right, their child deserved a name.

"Well, we'll start thinking soon," she decided, leaning against the bannister by the wheel. She already had some ideas, but none of them seemed to fit. If only she could just not name the child at all, and let him decide his name - but no, that likely wouldn't work. "We do have a few months…."

"Proof."

"Huh?"

"'Actual proof I slept with Edea Lee," Ringabel said, laughing. He kept laughing even when Edea smacked his behind, the closest and fleshiest part of him, moving carefully out of the way without moving the ship's wheel.

"You're never going to sleep with me again if you make remarks like that," she scowled, feeling her face heat up. He was so incorrigible!

But most of his horribly inappropriate comments had long since faded in favor of Alternis' more serious disposition, though the flirtiness remained. She'd have to deal with that, she supposed. It was what made Ringabel Ringabel, along with the terrible jokes and the inability to keep his mouth shut.

She slid a little closer, wrapping an arm around his waist and drawing her nails down his chest. "You sure you won't come sleep with me right now?" she asked as her hand moved lower. Ringabel shifted on his feet.

"I did promise Airy I'd get us there as soon as possible," he replied distractedly. "As soon as we're outside Florem I'll - Edea!" he yelped, and she bit her lip to keep from smiling too widely as her face grew hotter in response to the way his hips jerked up against her hand. She was definitely pushing things, but he was being annoying and not coming to bed! "I… I'll come to bed later, Edea. I promise."

"You'll just wake me if you do," she argued. "At the very least, come take a nap."

He whined. "I'll never get there if you keep touching me like this. That's not fair."

"All is fair in love and war, Ringabel," she replied, and her hand slipped just enough into the waistband of his pants that she could feel the downy hair at his lower belly. He sucked in a breath as her fingers moved lower still.

Were the others to walk in and see such lascivious behaviour, she was sure she would shrivel up and die of embarrassment. But it was late enough that Agnès and Tiz, old grannies that they were, were already settled into the inn, and Datz and Zatz wouldn't come to bother Ringabel this late at night either.

"Even just a nap on the couch," she breathed into his ear, standing on her toes so that she could tug gently at the lobe with her teeth. He was blushing, the giant dork, and his ears were hot all the way up to the very tips. "Just a really really quick nap, and then you'll be refreshed and I'll go and wait for you in bed for the morning."

"I don't have a condom on me," he admitted, and she huffed.

"Start carrying them around," she said, but sighed. It was a matter of convenience and personal preference rather than them needing to be safe. "It's alright just this once. It's not like you can get me pregnant, after all."

Ringabel set the auto-pilot and joined her on the worn couch. She would gladly blame her hormones for the surge of need that built in her as Ringabel caved in to her demands, his hands just as gentle out here in the semi-public bridge as they were in the privacy of their room.

She ended up falling asleep herself after they were finished, first cushioned on top of him, cuddling in tightly for warmth, and then later transferred off of his form and onto the cushions themselves, a blanket over her nude form.

It was only when the sun hit her eyes, glaring through the wide windows as it came up over the distant mountain range that she woke, groaning and turning away from it so that she could press her face into the back of the couch.

But it was too late. Even though she was still feeling a little fuzzy from the previous night, and so so warm, she was aware that most of the warmth was the sunlight instead of her boyfriend's skin, and that the couch really needed to be replaced, because not only had they had just had sex on it, but there was a spring that was pressing into her leg that was extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm awake," she grumbled, turning back and pushing her hair out of her face. Outside, the skies were bright blue and clear. Inside, everything was calm and quiet and Ringabel? Ringabel was curled up on his side on the floor beside the couch, his jacket acting as a pillow. She made a face at him.

Were they outside Florem? She hoped so. That meant that they could perhaps get some more rest… after a moment of pause, moving just enough to grab her discarded panties and pull them back on, she lowered herself carefully off the couch and down to the floor, snuggling up closely to Ringabel and draping the blanket around them so that he could be covered. Sharing their warmth, being peaceful and loving… if their relationship could continue like this, she would be content.

 


	13. Searching for Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two crystals have been awakened, and only two are left. But before heading to the Water Crystal, there are other things to do in Florem. Visit the Matriarch, ask about Olivia, and go shopping!

Just because they were in the Flor region didn't mean they needed to immediately go to the Water Temple.

Even Airy understood this now. While Ringabel had already prepared a defense as to why he had gone toward the lights of the city and not the quiet reflective stone of the temple, the fairy said nothing but commented that she hoped their stay in the city would be short so they could move on.

"I wonder how the Olivia of this world is doing," Agnès said to Ringabel at breakfast the morning after their arrival, chewing quietly at her toast. "I hope she is well."

Ah, so that was it. Of course… now he felt like a fool for denying Agnès the chance to see Olivia as soon as possible, considering how their meeting in the previous world had gone. At least that Olivia had been alive, and they had spent several days with her as she and Agnès caught up. In this new world, Agnès knew nothing about the fate of her best friend, and here he and Edea had been too caught up in their own situation to notice.

"I— I'm sorry," he said, placing his fork down and reaching for her hand. "If you would like, we'll go straight to the Matriarch and ask her today."

She smiled at him and squeezed his fingers. "I would like that. Though, if you and Edea have plans…"

"No plans," he assured her. "We've got plenty of time for you to do as you wish. Perhaps we could even spend a few days in Florem to find Olivia, if you'd like."

"We'll see," the Vestal replied after a second's hesitation. "It depends on what the Matriarch says. But I would like to look around Florem."

"We have a date with a spa there, don't we, Agnès?" Edea cut in, and Ringabel glanced up to see his girlfriend carrying a tray of drinks, Tiz just behind her with another tray laden with food.

"A spa date? And I wasn't invited?" Ringabel pouted, but stood up all the same to take the tray from Edea. She glared at him, but after a moment's tugging back and forth, let him have it, causing him to nearly spill the drinks when she suddenly let go.

"Girls only!" Edea said as she sat down, leaving him to pass the drinks around. At least this way he could make sure he didn't end up with something that had cream or sugar, he thought as he placed his black coffee down first, before handing out the rest. Edea seemed to think it was funny when he ended up with the wrong drink… but he couldn't be mad at her for it, and paused to pat the top of her head with the empty tray before setting it down on the nearby table.

"I'm not sure you would want to try a Florem spa, Ringabel," Agnès admitted. "While it's good for relaxation, it's catered to women."

He had an idea of what they involved - even back as an urchin in Florem, he had spied on a few of them in order to prey on the women's poorly guarded wallets. Even though his head still ached when he tried to think too deeply on any of his memories, bits and pieces were easy to dredge up.

"I suppose that's fair," he replied, remembering the chocolate delicacies they served with a shudder. He'd stolen one and had been made sick from it for days. "Tiz and I will find our own spa."

"I'm not interested, thanks," Tiz said immediately, as though he been expecting Ringabel to say such a thing. He finished handing out the plates piled high with their breakfast, giving Ringabel a bit of a grimace. "They're so…" he trailed off and gestured as he tried to articulate the word." -extravagant."

Ringabel peered at him from across the table. "Extravagance is good once in a while! Goodness knows that you need could use some sprucing up."

"Ringabel."

"Oh fine," he replied, but he grinned at his friends over his coffee cup. "Perhaps extravagance is a bit too much for our lovely Tiz, but I'm sure that we men can find something to entertain ourselves while you ladies enjoy your day of rest and relaxation."

He knew that they both needed it. Agnès got ample rest between awakening Crystals, but she was still a woman who had spent most of her life in a temple, cared for and pampered. She wasn't suited for harsh battlefields and for the toll that this journey was taking for her. The rest and opportunity to be pampered would be good for her.

And Edea… Edea might have been made from tougher stuff, but she was still a very feminine woman, and liked to indulge herself. Aside from that, she was… a smile spread across Ringabel's face as he watched Edea eagerly eat her breakfast. Though the curve in her stomach was hidden both by the ruffled blouse she wore and the table she leaned against, he knew that their son was safe and healthy growing inside of her. Though it seemed most of her discomfort had been vanishing as of late, it still took its toll on her. She deserved some pampering.

He was yanked out of his daydreams when she kicked him under the table.

"Ow!" he whined, reaching under to rub his shin. "You're so mean to me, my Angel."

"You were staring," she said, but despite her harsh words he could see the tint of pink on her cheeks. "Don't stare like that."

Was it his fault that she looked so lovely with child? He stuck his tongue out at her as they all went back to breakfast.

Florem was a short walk away, through green, flowery fields with a lovely breeze. Airy floated behind Agnès, commenting on how she was glad the flowers could still grow without the Water Crystal to help the water flow. Tiz was on Agnès' other side, pointing out the wildlife they passed here and there, talking and laughing.

And being adorable, Ringabel thought privately as he and Edea brought up the rear. Despite the extra weight in her torso, Edea wanted to walk as much as possible but did so a little more slowly, carefully. That was fine with him. It gave them a bit of privacy, and also the chance to watch their friends. He might be preoccupied with his girlfriend's condition, but that didn't mean he didn't wish Agnès and Tiz the best.

"They're so lovely together," Edea sighed, as though she read his thoughts. He glanced down at her. "If only they could admit their feelings for one another."

"Perhaps in time," he replied, squeezing her hand. "Soon, we might even see their relationship blossom into a beautiful romance - wouldn't a double wedding be romantic?"

Edea rolled her eyes at him. "We're not quite ready for that, and you know it. Besides, they have different customs." That thought seemed to give her pause, and she pulled her hand out of his to tap her lip. "I wonder if there are even wedding ceremonies for Crystalists?"

That he didn't quite know. It was rare for a woman who had been devoted to Crystalism to marry, though some did, out of love. Most women in Florem remained single throughout their lives, even if they gave birth to children… especially if those children were girls that could be raised to further the Crystalist ideals. Thinking back to Florem made pain run through his head and he was unable to bite back the groan that came out of his throat.

"That was your I'm-in-pain iook," his girlfriend said, and she grabbed his sleeve to stop him from walking, turning him to face her. "What is it?"

He glanced at Tiz and Agnès - they were also moving slow to accommodate Edea's speed, and weren't very far away - before he lifted his hands to grasp hers. "Nothing, my love. Simply a bit of a headache. I didn't sleep well last night." He didn't want to lie to her, but his life in Florem was not a topic he wanted to breach with anyone. Ever.

"It's no wonder!" she said with a frown. "Sleeping on the floor like that. You could have woken me so we could go to bed."

He hadn't even considered it, though he now wondered if he could find a new couch for the bridge - one that could convert to a bed in case that sort of thing happened again. But Edea had been asleep when he'd moored the ship and looking so peaceful that he had been glad to stay on the floor, even if he had woken up with a sore neck and a stiff back. Seeing her cuddle up close to him had been worth it.

"I'll consider it for next time," he replied, then could feel himself flushing. "I-If there is a next time, of course."

She flushed as well. "We'll see."

Ever since Edea had told him that she would be keeping the baby, he had decided to read up on pregnancy. Of course, she had also teased him the first time she caught him with a book that was supposed to be for woman expecting their first child, but then had sat on his lap so that they could read it together, as she had about as much of a clue about it as he did.

One of the things the book had mentioned was the increase in libido for women around this stage of pregnancy, and while Edea had laughed about it then, he wondered if her unusual interest last night had been a result of that, and if it would just continue. He didn't want to seem excited at the prospect, and wasn't sure if he should ask her.

"Oi, Ringabel!" he heard Tiz called, and glanced back over toward their friends, now a bit further away, and waiting patiently for them. He waved back, a bit sheepish.

"We'll talk tonight," Edea said as he started to tug her along. "We really should begin to prepare anyway."

There was much to prepare. Things for her, and things for their child, and - it really all made his head begin to spin, he had no idea where to start. As thrilled as he was with the prospect that they would soon be having a child, the reality of it was that he had no idea what in hell he was doing. He wasn't supposed to bring life into the world! He was supposed to take it.

But this was okay too.

Once they were in the city, it was a quick trip to the Matriarch's home. The city itself seemed the same as ever. Loud. Full of people. Full of bright lights. And yet, a part of it seemed tarnished to him.

Ringabel knew the secrets behind those bright lights. He could see with distinction how sharp the shadows were. He knew that there existed a dirty unbelly to the beautiful city, one that its citizens ignored with all of their strength. Thinking on it too much brought him pain, but he still kept it every present in the back of his head as they walked up toward the upper level, where those who could afford to live in luxury.

"You are the Wind Vestal," the Matriarch said with a gasp, just as she had in years previous. "My, how you have grown, child. I'm glad to hear that you are well."

It was the same as usual. Ringabel stood back near the entrance with Tiz, fully aware that men typically didn't enter the Matriarch's tent unless they had special permission, and that the older woman's guards got nervous when they were too close to her. Airy stayed with them, flitting down to rest on Ringabel's shoulder. Though he tried to listen to the conversation that the others were having, Airy's complaints drowned them out.

"She always sounds so shocked to see Agnès," the fairy said. "Hasn't she heard of the rumours?"

"They may be different in this world," he reminded her. "Besides, I… have a distinct feeling the Matriarch isn't as connected to her people as she feels she is." There was no other explanation for how quickly the Blood Rose Legion had made things spiral out of control.

Airy went back to complaining anyway, about how the Matriarch was sooo busy fawning over Agnès that she never noticed the fairy accompanying her, and how being a cryst-fairy was such a thankless job. Ringabel bit his lip so that he wouldn't laugh, but nodded along with her complains, half-listening to her and to the other conversation that Agnès and Edea were having with the Matriarch of Florem.

And very nearly had a heart attack when the Matriarch addressed Edea.

"And you, young lady - a child… with child?"

He jumped, startling the fairy in his movement. Edea's response went unheard as Airy complained.

"What gives, Ringabel? Do you have to go the bathroom or something? You're so jumpy."

Had  _she_  heard? No, given her response and the way she was glaring at him, he doubted it. He turned to look at her, somewhat guiltily, trying not to let his eyes cross as she moved in closer to tap his nose with a tiny fist.

"The incense in here is thick," he said, a comment he'd made before. It was thick, and made it hard to breathe. Made his head hurt. "I had a bit of a cough in my chest, but it would be rude."

She seemed to buy that. "You're already rude."

"So it's extra important that I'm not rude now," he hissed under his breath, trying to listen to whatever the women were talking about, their voices low and hushed.

"It is pretty thick in here," Airy agreed as she sat back on his shoulder, crossing her small legs. "I don't understand what the appeal is in all this smoke."

No doubt it was merely for atmosphere, but the idea that Airy agreed with him on something was odd. He carefully shrugged, watching Agnès continue to chat until she was ready to leave.

Olivia was hiding in somewhere in the vast fields of Florem, it turned out. Alive and well, she was fearful of the anti-Crystalists that were continuing to search for her, and only now and then sent correspondence through underground channels to ensure the faithful that she was still alive.

Though the idea to search for her was suggested, it was quickly squashed by Agnès. The Flower Festival in this world was already finished, and it had been the best way to communicate that the Water Vestal was being looked for. Without a way to quickly reach Olivia, the only option they would have would be to fruitlessly search for her in the many of the hidden villages that they knew of.

"No," Agnès said as they stopped walked, "It is better to let her leave in secrecy, where she may be safe. She need never know that the Agnès of another world was looking for her."

"Well then," Ringabel said, wishing that he could offer her some comfort, knowing from experience how much it ached to have a loved one pass away in his arms. "Why don't you ladies spend the day relaxing before we visit the temple tomorrow? Just the girls. And you too, Airy."

"Are you saying I'm not a lady?"

"The most lovely fairy I know," he replied with a smile, feeling his head twinge. A lovely fairy, though he knew she had something to do with that horrible monster in his memories. He just didn't know exactly what, and whenever he thought on it too much, his head hurt so much it felt like he might faint dead away.

Which would be terribly unmanly and unhelpful.

As soon as the women were dropped off in front of in front of the girliest, pinkest, brightest spa Ringabel had ever seen, he and Tiz wandered back toward the front gates.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to a spa?" Ringabel questioned as they walked. He'd given up half of the contents of his wallet to his girlfriend, and could swear that he felt the difference in the weight.

"I'm sure," Tiz replied, rolling his eyes slightly.

"How about a haircut?"

"Ringabel!"

"I mean it," Ringabel countered. "You can't always rely on Edea or myself to cut your hair, and it's getting long. Curly… like a sheep."

Tiz raised a hand to his hair self-consciously. "It is not. Stop messing around, Ringabel."

He wasn't messing around! Even young men who didn't brush their hair in the morning needed to make sure they looked good, and if his hair grew too long, then it would harder to keep under control. Ringabel slung an arm over the other man's shoulder. "Worry not, I know of a fantastic stylist here. Very manly place, no need to worry. Just a quick trim, and perhaps a few other things, and then you'll be able to impress Agnès with how clean and proper you look."

"There is nothing wrong with the way I look," Tiz said, but Ringabel could tell he was beginning to cave.

"Of course not, you're very handsome. But a man's hairstyle is important, and even one as… 'low maintenance' as yours does need a trim now and then."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Never. Not until you see it my way."

Tiz gave in easily enough, and Ringabel led him to a smaller stylist near the front gates that specialized in men's haircuts, thanks to the tourists. Ringabel kept his own hair nicely trimmed, checking every week for strands that were too long, or split ends, and so his didn't need as much as a trim as Tiz's. He was content to sit back and supervise, watching the younger boy get his hair cut as though Tiz was his son.

It was enough to give him some pause. He had always treated the others like he was their older brother, and Tiz especially was subject to that treatment. He cared about Tiz, and since Tiz looked after them all so well, the younger boy deserved to have someone look after him as well. Ringabel knew that Tiz's parents had perished in Norende along with their younger son, and the rest of the family, and that meant that Tiz no longer had anyone to guide him.

Perhaps it was practice for Ringabel's own son… the blond shifted uneasily at that thought. Tiz was much too young to be his son, as much as he cared for and wanted to support him. And his own little boy… he bit his lip as he imagined the child's first haircut, wondering what color hair he might inherit.

Despite his joy at the idea of having a child, even a few years younger than he expected, he was still nervous about it. Edea changing her mind had been unexpected, but not unwelcome, but even he had some misgivings about it. She couldn't stay off the battlefield for so long, not when her support was needed, but he hated that she was in harm's way. This was a horrible time to be having a child, even if they had both committed to making it work. Somehow.

His thoughts consumed him, and he found himself covered in daydreams, thinking on their current plans, and how they could possibly go wrong. What he had to do make sure they went right, and entertained fantasies in the back of his head of a world where Edea didn't need to put herself in harm's way to right wrongs, and their child would be born loved and wanted, parents happily wed.

Fantasies he was jolted out of when Tiz came to sullenly stand in front of him. Ringabel watched him with a wary smile. Ah, so the woman had cut a bit short.

"It'll grow out," he said.

That little bit of business aside, there were more important, serious things to take care of on their walk back to the front gates, especially with the girls safe and sound in the spa. Ringabel had wanted to make sure they were absolutely nowhere near their next destination.

"We'll just scout it for now," Ringabel assured Tiz as he pushed open the gates that led to DeRosa's lab. They were hidden, only known to those who knew exactly where to look, and after three worlds of investigation, Ringabel knew the entrance well.

"We can," Tiz agreed, holding a dagger tightly in his hands. "But if he makes a move, then you and I will do what we must."

It would be difficult with two, but Ringabel had a feeling that he and Tiz had enough battle experience and righteous fury to prevail, should things come to blow. But as they walked down the darkened length of stairs, he could already feel something was off.

Surprisingly, the lab was empty. Nearly abandoned, save for the vile machine and vials of toxin that were set safely to one side. Concerned, Ringabel investigated the dank cage at the bottom of the man's living quarters for any women.

Nothing.

"Well, this is anticlimactic," he complained as he stood, using blasts of Fire for a bit of light in each of the corners. Nothing, completely empty, thankfully. He hoped the women they had saved in worlds previous were safe in their homes and had never been here.

"It's far better than the alternative," Tiz pointed out as he looked around the rest of the lab, to be on the safe side.

"No, no. I agree…" Running his glove over a stained, worn table, he could see a layer of dust. So it seemed that Red Mage DeRosa had not been here in some time. Was he already dead, taken out by a force seeking revenge? Ringabel could hope, but judging by the vials that were set aside, waiting for use, it also seemed likely the older man expected to return.

His lip curled in disgust.

"Tiz, get out your biggest axe."

Total destruction, as cathartic as it might be, wasn't on his mind. He wanted to render the machine inoperable, irreparable. He wanted to rid DeRosa of any of the power he might have had. The vials were smashed, carefully, so that their contents didn't get on either man, and diluted with a deluge of water until it all soaked into the dirty floors.

As soon as they were finished, both men stood back to admire their handiwork. Ringabel especially liked the way he'd torn DeRosa's bed into shreds with a magic enhanced spear.

"Done?" he asked Tiz.

"I think we're done. For now."

They took their lunch in outdoor cafe, replenishing their strength after that excursion.

"Where do you think he went, anyway?" Tiz asked.

"I've no idea," Ringabel replied, trying to remember if the Fiore DeRosa of his world - a slimy man he remembered distrusting, but a man he had largely ignored - had gone anywhere of note besides Florem once he had been stationed there. But no… no, if he tried to remember too heavily, his head…

Ringabel groaned and bent over, trying not to tangle his hair in his fingers as he pressed his palm against his head in an attempt to stop the pain.

"Ringabel?"

"It's fine, Tiz," he gritted out, banishing all memories and thoughts. Alternis hurt inside, Alternis just made  _him_  hurt. Better to be Ringabel than to be a man in Hell. Ringabel was with friends, people who cared for him, expecting a child. Alternis was… Alternis was as good as dead. "It's fine," he repeated, straightening up and reaching for his glass of tea. It was too late in the day for coffee, but unsweetened tea was decent.

"Are you…"

"I'm sure," he breathed, forcing himself to focus on the present. On the man sitting across from him, looking so concerned. On the women that he hoped were having fun in the spa, across the city, safe and sound. "Nothing to worry about."

He just had to stop thinking about his past. He needed to move toward his future. With Edea. With his son.

But now he and Tiz had nothing to do except wait for nightfall.

Shopping was something Ringabel would prefer to do with Edea. Putting aside the fact that they needed to stop for things for their child, it was simply more fun to look around stores with a like-minded person. All Tiz wanted to do was stock up on essentials! It was boring!

But it was something at least, and he tried not to let his feet drag too much as Tiz took him to the apothecary, stocking up on potions and components. He'd let Tiz handle all of that, as Tiz was the one who claimed to know how to properly pack and handle and sort all of them. It was too much for him, when he opted to keep all of his restorative items together, only for the other boy to yell at him for it.

No fun at all. Ringabel tried not to whine as Tiz examined two vials of potion, as if there was any difference in them. So long as they healed someone, who cared how clear they were, or if one had expired? What did that even mean?

"This is the worst date ever," Ringabel complained as they exited the store. He ignored the looks that a group of men passing by gave them.

"This is not a date," Tiz said, raising his eyebrows. "You're in love with Edea, remember?"

"I remember," Ringabel said, sighing a little. "It was a joke, Tiz. I only date pretty women, not that you're not attractive. You're just missing a few - two - key aspects." Tiz politely ignored that remark.

"Now that you two are having a baby, don't you think it's time to settle down?" Tiz asked as they leaned against a wall. Ringabel didn't know where they could go next. From previous experience, the shops in Florem didn't have anything they hadn't already seen. Nothing new. Nothing that would be better than what they owned.

Tiz's question gave him pause. It also hurt him.

"I… I know," he said, dropping the playful facade for a moment. "I've proposed to her twice since she's decided to keep the baby, but each time she's told me that she isn't ready for it yet. She wants to be in love with me before we're wed." Being his girlfriend was a compromise, and they  _were_  in a loving relationship, after all, even if Edea insisted her feelings for her him were still complicated.

He loathed the idea of his son being born a bastard, the same as he. It made him sick to think of what might happen if that were to occur. Edea had said they would be wed well before their child's birth, but it took time - it took planning. She had also claimed that she didn't want to trap him in a loveless marriage, but he had a feeling that she was more worried about trapping herself.

At the same time, he wasn't about to force her into a marriage the same way he worried he'd forced her into keeping the baby. She seemed happy enough with her decision, and as excited as he was, but he knew she was still afraid of what was going to come. Her initial decision had been the smart one - and he had been prepared to support her through it, no matter what. Her change of heart had been a pleasant surprise, but it brought uncertainties.

He sighed. So long as he could remain by her side, be there to protect his family, then he could be content. But was it so wrong to want a wife?

"Well, it's Edea," Tiz replied. "She's stubborn."

"Don't I know it," Ringabel forced himself to laugh. "She intends to be wed before the baby's born, and we have time, but - it'll go by quickly, I know."

"Mmm, it will. I was still a child, but it seemed that one day Mama told me that she was expecting, the next they were placing Til on my lap to hold."

Ringabel decided not to comment on Tiz's choice of addressing his mother, instead smiling as a look of nostalgia crossed his friend's face. What could he say to that? Tiz had lost his family in the Great Chasm, and here Ringabel and Edea were starting to build their own. It was enough to make him feel selfish.

He bit his lip. They were selfish.

"Tiz, I - "

"I'm happy for you," the younger boy said hastily, as though he could sense Ringabel's guilt. "You and Edea deserve to be happy. You'll be great parents. And…"

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that he and Edea got to be happy, if Tiz and Agnès weren't. Ringabel leaned a little closer to Tiz, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"When she and I wed, you'll be my best man?" he asked. No better person - no  _other_  person - to ask.

"Of course. It will be an honour."

"Then I fully expect to be the best man at your wedding. Now… come with me, there's some place I would like to go before we pick up the girls."

'Some place' was a jewelers that Ringabel was only passingly familiar with. The jewelry inside was a bit too gaudy, even for his taste, but he knew they had to have something practical!

"And take off your gloves," he muttered to Tiz quietly in the nearly empty store, doing the same. His hands were calloused and covered in scars, but he needed his bare fingers.

Tiz did as asked, though confused. "What are we doing?"

"Picking out rings," the older man explained as he glanced over the merchandise. Surely there had to be something that would do… "When wed, Eternians exchange rings to symbolise the unbroken bond between spouses. Romantic, isn't it? What about Norende?"

"Caldisa's traditions are a bit more… practical," Tiz replied. "Farmers can't wear rings on their fingers without risk of injury, so our hands are tied together in ceremony, and the ties are made into necklaces for each spouse to cherish and wear once the ceremony is over."

That was also romantic. Ringabel smiled.

"Well, whatever the tradition, why don't we find something for us both?"

"Uh, Ringabel…"

"No, I insist, Tiz," Ringabel said, turning round to grasp the other boy's hands tightly. "You and I shall both find happiness! But we need to start now, while we can. Otherwise, it will slip through our fingers."

Tiz looked horribly uncomfortable, he noticed, and he wondered if it was the store manager watching, or the insistence toward romance? Either way, Ringabel shushed the younger man's protests with a finger and continued to search for the perfect ring. It would be better to find one from Eternia, but he should start searching now, shouldn't he?

Inside the spa, Edea stretched out on the padded chair, feeling her bones crackle as tension escaped them. Bliss.

Agnès was still motionless in the chair beside her, but judging by the way she was breathing, she wasn't asleep. Perhaps meditating. Thinking.

"This is exactly what we needed," Edea said wistfully, reminding herself that she promised Agnès a girls' day in the spa weeks ago, before she had found out about her pregnancy. It seemed like a lifetime ago now, she thought, as she rubbed at her stomach through the fluffy robe she wore.

"I'll say," Airy agreed from her resting place on the towel that had Agnès' hair wound up inside it. As small as she was, the spa didn't have anything in her size, but she had taken a bit of a gauze bandage to act as a towel instead, and was relaxing just as they were. "All this running around is so stressful."

Agnès hummed in reply, her lips quirking into a smile. "It was even better than I expected."

Once the manager had found out that their new guest was the Vestal of Wind, they had pulled out all the stops. First was a warm bath in their nicest herbal mixture one designed to promote youth and beauty in a woman's skin  _and_  soul. Next had come a full body massage, though Agnès had only agreed once she realized that of course the salon employed only women.

Edea had enjoyed that the most, getting rid of all that tension that was collecting in her spine courtesy of her unborn son. The lady who'd worked on her, an older woman named Amelia, had understood her hissed whisper that she was pregnant and couldn't easily lie on her stomach for the massage, and had offered towels to give her support and leverage off of it. It had helped, and the resulting massage had made her toes curl, had made her want Ringabel desperately, as embarrassing as  _that_  was.

She had worried, of course, that Airy would notice the change in her body and comment upon but either the fairy didn't notice or didn't care, or perhaps thought that Edea was always that size. She wasn't sure which one she liked the least.

Now, they were being subjected to feet massages and manicures, as their hair slowly dried from the vigorous washing and conditioning that had just taken place. Edea kept the hand not currently being worked on cradled against her stomach, rubbing in small circles against the tautness there. One of the books Ringabel had purchased had mentioned excessive heat wasn't good for the baby, but she hoped this wasn't excessive. It felt so nice, so relaxing, that she could have fallen asleep were it not for the murmur in the background.

"Amelia told me that the blonde one is with child! Can you believe it? So young and unmarried. How shameless. I can't believe the Wind Vestal would keep such company."

There was a quiet smack. "Don't gossip! Maybe she's married."

"She doesn't have any bonding jewelry, does she? Not even a ring."

"Oh! You're right. Oh my goodness!"

"Maybe it's at home, you two. Who brings a ring into the  _bath_? Now hurry up back to work."

"Or maybe the father didn't give her one, if she knows who it is."

" _Shhh_!"

The words made her blood boil, and her fingers clenched into a tight fist. Of course she knew who the father of her child was! But this was a female only spa. Ringabel had wanted to come inside, but had been barred at the entryway.

But they were still right, she thought angrily. She wasn't married. She didn't have an ring or anything to show that she was married to a man. For all they knew, she was a woman who had had a torrid one-night affair and now carried the resulting accident around with her, as though she should be ashamed. Like other women in Florem who were expecting.

Well, she wasn't ashamed. She was having her child, world opinion or not, and she was happy for it.

"Are you okay, Edea? I can feel the murderous waves rising off of you."

Airy's voice broke through the haze of anger in her head, and she glanced at the fairy. Agnès opened one eye to watch.

"I'm fine," Edea replied, flushing a little. She was ruining their day! "I just heard some - some gossip."

"About the Wind Vestal? How rude!" Airy gasped. Agnes frowned sharply, turning her head to look toward their hosts.

"Mostly about me," Edea confessed. She wasn't about to drag Agnès under the mud to cover herself up, as much as she just wasn't ready to share her condition with Airy. "They can't believe that Agnès would keep my company."

"That's nice for them," Agnès said, her voice a forced polite. "But that's my decision, and you are my friend."

"Why would they say that? What's wrong with you?" the fairy asked.

"Well," Edea faltered now. "I'm not sure. Perhaps they're just jealous. Who wouldn't want to keep company with Agnès, after all? They surely imagine being in my spot, going out to spas with Agnès and getting their hair done."

"Hmm, probably," Airy said. "It's not like there's anything abnormal about you. Humans… you lot are so weird."

"They've no reason to be jealous of a cryst-fairy," Agnès piped in. "They may be in awe, at seeing one in the flesh, but your position is one that they know they can't take. Edea's a little more replaceable, in their eyes."

"Oh thanks Agnès," Edea said dryly, though Agnès had a point. Even if her little white lies had been true, Edea looked and acted like a normal girl, like anyone could do the same things that she did. No one knew the truth of their actions, what they really had to go through.

No one would be able to do the things for Agnès that she, and Tiz, and Ringabel did.

Edea reached over for Agnès' hand. "You won't replace me, will you?"

"Of course not. Not you - nor Airy. You are my dear friends, and I thank you for bring me here."

The salon was an experience, even if Edea feared the gossiping might be getting worse as she noticed look after look from the women working. After their hair was dry and their manicures were complete, their hair was styled and combed, then they soaked their feet for a while longer before getting ready to leave, reclining back in chairs that had some sort of odd mechanicals feature that stimulated their back and shoulders.

"We should make the boys buy one of these," Edea said, a little too tense to relax fully. Not as long as she was in this place and could feel the judgemental looks. Perhaps the women employed here were careful not to let her overhear their conversation, but they were giving her the oddest glances. Pity. Confusion. Disdain. She prayed Agnès didn't notice.

Agnès  _did_  notice the tension in her friend, even if she didn't know what was causing it. "Perhaps we should. Do you like it?"

"I love it," Edea whispered in reply, feeling tears prick the corner of her eyes. She needed out, she needed out now. When could they leave?

There was no way Agnès could not notice those, and she reached over to touch her friend's face in concern. "Edea, what is it?" Airy fluttered close by.

Edea couldn't say a word with her there.

"It's nothing," she lied, not wanting to worry Agnès. Not wanting to anger her, when she should be relaxing and enjoying herself. Agnès frowned sharply at her, clearly recognizing the fib, but she pushed on. "Just wondering where the boys are. They're taking so long."

"We can leave without them, if you would like," Agnès pointed out. "So long as we stay nearby, they'll find us."

Agnès… had a point. They had promised not to stray too far from the salon, what with Agnès' terrible sense of direction and Edea's condition, but there was a restaurant nearby. Airy was a bit of a beacon, hard to miss, and easy to spot.

As if in agreement, her stomach grumbled, and they all giggled.

"Let's go," Edea all but begged, eager to be away from the gossip mongers.

Ringabel and Tiz found them in the restaurant over an hour later, as they worked on their second dessert.

"Here you two are," Ringabel exclaimed, leaning down to bury his face in Edea's hair. "You smell lovely."

"That's a weird compliment," she told him as he plopped himself down on the bench beside her. "Where've you been?"

"Shopping, mostly," he replied, grinning at her and scooping some cream from her sundae so that he could flick it at her nose.

"Stop!" she snapped, and the grin vanished from his face, replaced with concern.

"Edea, what - "

She didn't want to answer, didn't want to even talk to him. Instead of apologising, as she knew she should have, she turned away to continue eating, focusing on her sugary treat and not the looks her friends exchanged.

"Well," Tiz said slowly. "Did you enjoy yourselves? Are you ready to go back?"

"It was wonderful, Tiz, thank you. And as soon as Edea is finished, we can leave," Agnès told him a bit apologetically. "Your hair looks very nice. Have you two eaten?"

"We had a snack," Ringabel replied, anything to keep from watching Edea. She hadn't meant it, but being snapped at it still hurt. "We'll eat dinner on Grandship, I suppose." They knew by now not to spoil their appetite too much, or the Proprietress would scold them. Edea was an exception.

And Edea didn't want to go back… but at the same time, she didn't want to stay in this city, filled with hateful girls and people who stared at her belly as though they could tell. They could tell she was unwed and expecting her first child, and making up all sorts of uncouth stories about her.

It was enough to make her sick, and not even the smell and taste of sugar could bring back her usually voracious appetite.

"I'm done," she said a minute later, unable to bring herself to finish the rest of the sundae.

Ringabel's arm wrapped around her waist, and it was only his hand cradling the curve that housed their child that kept her from elbowing him in the ribcage. "Edea," he said in a low voice. "What's the matter?"

"I don't want to talk about it here," she grumbled, and despite herself, some of her irritation vanished at her boyfriend's concern. Of course he was concerned. He loved her.

The walk back to Grandship was a bit more subdued than it had been in the morning. Edea was stewing, unable to let go of the whispers and looks she swore followed her out of the gates, and the rest of them were lost in their own thoughts as well. It was only once they made it back onto the giant ship and into the inn to drop off the few things they had bought that they finally began to make conversation again.

"Did you really enjoy yourselves?" Ringabel asked Edea in the privacy of their room as she changed out of her ruffled blouse and into one for the cooler evenings. As though to spite the whispers, she chose one that did not hide the roundness of her stomach so well, and she stood there in front of the old mirror, rubbing circles over her womb.

"It was fun," she admitted, turning round so that she could see her profile from the side. She was getting big… wouldn't be able to hide it from anyone soon, no matter what kind of outfit she wore. So why bother hiding it now? Why not display it to the world?

No. she was being foolish. She discarded the shirt and went for another one, reminding herself that Airy did not yet know. The second one was thicker and hung down from her chest, obscuring her curves nearly completely.

"And…?"

"And I enjoyed myself!" she told him, but he didn't seem convinced, sitting on the edge of the bed closest to her and watching as she dressed. Under his quiet gaze, she could feel her resolve crumbling.

"Come here," he said gently, and when he reached for her hand, she gave it to him, even allowing him to pull her onto his lap. His arms wrapped around her easily, as though they were made for each other, and she didn't even scowl when he kissed her cheek.

"Something happened to make you angry. I know you. I know you're upset," he said, and their fingers interlaced over the bump. "Please tell me, my love."

Edea let out a breath, "It was just rumors. Whispers. About me. About the baby. They knew I was pregnant. They know I'm not married."

Ah, so that's what it was. Ringabel hesitated before kissing her cheek. "You will be soon. And that's what matters."

"… That's what matters," she agreed. "So long as we're wed before the baby's born, it'll be alright." So long as she fell in love with Ringabel and wanted to be his wife before their son drew his first breath, then it would be fine. They still had time.

But perhaps not as much time as she thought.

The four of them, plus Airy, headed down to the pub for dinner, continuing to exchange stories about their day and about their plans for tomorrow, whether to stay in the city or head to the Temple to cleanse the crystal. It was just as they gathered around their usual table for dinner that Airy spoke up.

"Oh, Edea! I meant to ask in the spa but didn't want to disturb you. Do you mind if I ask you a question?" The fairy landed on the table in front of the blonde woman, hands on her hips.

"What is it?" Edea asked, feeling a little better as she dug into real food. A good hearty meal, lots of beef and flavor. So, so good… but as the fairy spoke, her stomach flopped and she nearly choked on her latest bite.

"I heard them talking in the spa about you! Thanks for not ruining Agnès' day… but what does it mean when they say that you're with child?"

 


	14. Although I'm Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do cryst-fairies even know about human reproduction? Enough to know it’s a bad idea to have a baby now of all times! As much as they might hate it, they know Airy has a good point… but they’ve made their decision and they’ll see it through. Being together, in bed or otherwise, makes it all the more easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a sexual scene and some mild gore description.

Ringabel swore later that his heart literally stopped as his breath caught in his throat. He choked on it and coughed hard, doubling over to clear his airways as he moved closer to his girlfriend. To protect her, support her, he didn't know. But this wasn't good!

He had been thinking on how to let Airy know about the small change in their itinerary, and none of it involved the fairy finding out this early. It wasn't that he was afraid so much as he didn't want to explain to her that it meant a disruption in their plans. A halt in the cycle.

Edea had gone very white, and he worried that she might faint. But as she moved closer, she stopped him with a hand to his arm, and he halted in his tracks.

"I - It means - " she said, seemingly spurred into action by his presence. "It means that I - "

"Well? I'm waiting!"

"What did you hear, Airy?" Ringabel asked, rubbing at his mouth with his free hand. He'd drooled a little while coughing, very gross. "I believe I've missed something."

"A couple of the workers in the salon were talking about her, of course  _you_  missed it. They said she should be ashamed for parading that fact around - that she was with child. So I'm asking you to tell me, what does that mean? I don't see you with a child!"

"Airy, it's - " Agnès attempted to interject, but Edea shook her head at her.

It wasn't that Airy didn't need to know. It was simply that Edea hadn't wanted to have to explain. And this was part of it - she honestly didn't know how much about human reproduction Airy would know or care about. And after that was over, she would have to tell Airy what it meant - that Edea would need to stay off the battlefield to take care of her child. That the journey to awaken the crystals would stall.

"I'm not - you don't see me with a child because he hasn't been born yet," Edea explained slowly, and her hand moved over to hold Ringabel's.

He took that as permission to continue for her, squeezing her fingers gently. Let Airy direct her annoyance at him, rather than his girlfriend. "Edea's carrying my unborn child, Airy," he told the fairy and she looked at him. "Inside of her body. She's due to give birth in a few months."

"She's going to give birth to your baby?!"

"Like that stowaway cat on the Eschalot from the first world," Ringabel explained with a nervous laugh. "The one with kittens in her." The cat had been discovered after they and Zatz had left Grandship to head toward Eisenberg, but had been so good at evading capture that they'd been unable to return her. It was only just before docking at the small house on the sea that they realized she'd been pregnant with kittens, and had given birth to a small litter they had eventually given away in Caldisla several months later. Airy at the same had called the baby kittens cute, but noisy. Would she feel the same way about baby humans?

Likely not, given her dislike for Egil - babies were loud, and needed constant care. Not something she would be interested in.

"How could you do such a thing?!" Airy yelled, and he could feel Edea's back straightening up. She wasn't one to flinch or cower.

But a part of him, buried deep inside his memories where he still hadn't strayed too far, was setting off warning sirens. His head ached, and he forced himself to stay steady, to focus on calming the fairy, and on calming Edea. His free hand drifted to her waist.

"It was - we weren't thinking," he replied, not wanting to call the baby an accident or a mistake. He wasn't that, he was - "Unexpected. He was unexpected."

"That's so reckless of you. Babies have no place with us, you know that. It's too dangerous, Edea. Can't you get rid of it?"

"Airy!" Agnès admonished the fairy.

"We can't," Edea said. "I won't." Simple as that.

"You adopted out those kittens," the fairy pointed out.

Oh. Oh. Of course she hadn't meant anything malicious about it. Edea took a deep breath to calm herself, thinking back on all the breathing techniques that Master Kamiizumi had taught her. "I can't adopt him out, Airy. He's still growing in me. He won't be born for some time, and then…"

"And then Edea will need to take care of him," Ringabel supplied. And he pushed on, even though his head was feeling hazy with the pain of his headache. "She'll need to stop fighting - stay off the battlefield - for some time."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that we may need to stop awakening Crystals until the baby's born," he said, and the rest of them looked wholly uncomfortable at the tone in his voice. Not only would Edea need to stop fighting alongside them soon, causing them to all retire briefly from the battlefield, but Edea wouldn't be able to leave the child behind until he was strong enough to be without her. Ringabel shouldn't have been secretly pleased that it meant there would be a delay in awakening Crystals, but he was, because it also meant more time for them to think of alternatives.

Airy's shrieks drew the attention of the rest of the crew on Grandship, and did not help his headache in the slightest. Despite Agnès and Tiz attempting to be the peacemakers, and Edea trying to console Airy by assuring her that she wanted to fight the Crystal Beasts even in her condition, Airy was scandalized that Edea and Ringabel had caused so much trouble as to affect them all like this. He was certain that his little smile as he continued to press on the topic wasn't helping.

"You're so inconsiderate, Ringabel! So rude!" the fairy cried. He bit his lip to stop the smile, moving to a glare, glad that she was directing her anger at him when he internally thrived off of it, rather than to his pregnant girlfriend who… looked absolutely murderous.

"I'm the one who will need to step down!" Edea reminded her, and the blonde punched Ringabel in the arm. "This idiot's still able to fight - I say we use him as bait next time."

"That hurts, Angel," he whined, rubbing his arm.

"And why didn't I know about this sooner?!" Airy demanded.

"There was no reason for you to know," Ringabel replied, letting his mouth get the better of him.

"Excuse me? If you're doing something that affects the crystals, isn't it the job of a cryst fairy to know?"

"Stop, Ringabel, just stop," Edea said, rubbing her forehead. "Let me explain, please."

He frowned at her and opened his mouth to protest when she slapped her hand over it, cutting him off. His whine was muffled.

Edea continued. "Airy, I didn't know until recently. And I do intend to keep fighting as long as I can - there will be some delay, but it won't be very long."

"Any delay is too much! What happens if the world is overcome with darkness while you're waiting?"

"I - well - it won't be, will it?"

"Airy," Agnès interjected, now that no one was yelling. "I've already given her my blessing. Her child is a sign of hope to us. When the world is mired in darkness, it's wonderful to imagine that new life can be conceived. We'll do all that we can to continue to cleanse the world in the meantime."

"You knew about this, Agnès? And you didn't tell me?" Airy pouted.

"I did. It was Edea's choice to tell you. I wouldn't betray her trust in such a way."

"I thought we were friends!"

"Of course we are," Agnès said soothingly. "You are very dear to me, Airy. But this is Edea and Ringabel's child - it's their decision completely."

"Well, I won't stand for it," Airy said.

"Won't stand for what?" Ringabel asked. Edea's grip over his mouth had lessened, and he now prised her fingers away, holding them instead. "Cryst-fairys don't care about the light of new little lives? Or is that just you, Airy? I know you don't like children," he added hastily, catching the looks from his friends.

"Children have no place on our journey," Airy argued. "This is like Egil, but even worse. Are you saying that you're okay with putting your own child in harm's way?"

She had him there. She had a valid point.

"Of course I'm not - none of us are. But I'm going to protect him. Edea will protect him."

"We'll still awaken Crystals, Airy." Edea said, laughing a little. "There's no need to worry."

"Airy, please," Agnès pleaded. "Edea's child is a blessing to us."

They were having the baby one way or another, but Ringabel seriously worried about Airy taking action to ensure that there was no delay. Whether that meant forcing Edea to stay behind, or kicking both of them out of the party, he didn't know. Or worse…

His head was pounding, but he forced himself to ignore it and the visions that were popping up in the back of his head. "What's this small delay, anyway? Haven't we been at this for months already? Over a year? Longer? Yes, Edea will have to stay off the battlefield soon, but it's too dangerous with just the three of us. Or do you want Agnès to get hurt?"

"Of course not, but - "

"It's just a few months," he said. "That's nothing compared to what we've been through already. The world will be fine, and will have a new life in it as well."

She went silent, and they were all quiet. The only noise was the sound of the Proprietress washing dishes.

"If  _you_  say it's okay, Agnès," Airy finally said.

"I do say that it's okay," Agnès replied, sounding firm. When Ringabel looked up at her, there was the smallest of frowns on her features, and her eyes flickered between him and the fairy. "If something were to happen to Edea or her child, I don't know if I would be able to go on."

That was surprising. He didn't know how to feel about that last statement, and though Airy groused, she didn't press it.

Instead, she fluttered back over to her small plate and picked at the fruit that was set out for her.

Slowly, the rest of them returned to their meals, and Ringabel picked at his dinner, feeling altogether very numb and distant. He knew they would have had to tell Airy eventually, but he'd been formulating the perfect way to do so, running through the conversation in his head, trying to come up with the perfect rebuttals to what he imagined her arguments would be. He'd wanted an ironclad defense to protect his girlfriend and his son. This was far from ideal.

Beside him, Edea was just drained.

The events of the day, both the whispers at the spa and the fairy's arguments were all catching up to her, and she was maddeningly on edge. Everything felt like an attack. Everything was exhausting.

She forced herself to eat as much as possible, reminding herself that she really hadn't eaten much that day, and the baby needed nutrients from her. But eventually, her stomach was churning too much for her to swallow anything down without it threatening to come back up, and she set her fork on the table.

The silence was nauseating.

"I'm going to bed early," she said, finishing up her drink at least. Ringabel made to follow, but she stopped him with a hand. "No, stay here," she demanded. She wanted some time alone - and that included being without him, too! "Stay  _here_."

He sat, and she couldn't miss the wounded puppy look on his face… she patted the top of his head to reassure her pet that his mistress wasn't just abandoning him. "I'll take a bath. You too."

"Of course," he replied, and watched as she left before falling back against his chair with a sigh.

"So much trouble," Airy whined.

His head ached - he would have liked to go and take a nap to dull the edge of it, but Edea had wanted him to stay, after all. Instead he just bit back a groan as he faced the fairy. "That's love for you, Airy. I'll do anything for her and for our son."

"I don't get it - how'd she fall for  _you_  anyway?"

Ah, this was more like it. He laughed. "With my dashing good looks and rakish charm, wouldn't any woman fall for me? Perhaps you have as well? Or Agnès?"

"Absolutely not," the Vestal replied, but there was a smile on her face. Tiz didn't bother hiding his laugh.

"Ew!" was Airy's reply.

But if there was one thing that Airy enjoyed, it was the opportunity to make fun of Ringabel. He allowed it, just this once, leaning toward the fairy and bantering with her as they used to. Sp long as they kept off the subject of Edea and his unborn child, there was no harm to it, or to his head.

Airy's mood seemed improved by the time they all finished eating and decided it was late enough to retire to the inn, and Ringabel's was as well. He picked up a few cookies to bring to his beloved before making his way slowly up the stairs. Now that the adrenaline had faded and he was alone, his head pounded on every move, every step. For a moment, he considered throwing himself over the side of the great ship to just make the pain  _stop_.

It hurt so much that he decided to bathe in the morning for once, and headed straight to the room he shared with Edea, knocking once before letting himself in.

She was curled up on her side in their shared bed, and he smiled fondly at her before setting the plate aside and stripping out of his clothes so that he could sleep beside her. Medication could dull his headache, but only a good rest would really help, he'd learned from months of experience, and sleeping beside her would help soothe his troubled thoughts.

She stirred when he crawled carefully onto the bed behind her.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, hesitant. Would she mind if he kissed her?

"No," she admitted, rolling over to face him. "A little… perhaps. I was thinking."

His arms wrapped around her easily, as though she had been made to fit in them. Her tummy pressed against his and he smiled, unable to help but notice how big her bump felt.

That smile died at her words.

"Perhaps I should have terminated this baby after all."

"… is that what you want?" he asked her, trying not to show his displeasure at the thought. "We - we could return to Eisenberg and - "

"No!" Edea replied, but she sighed. "No. I don't know. It would be the smart thing to do, wouldn't it? That way there would be no delay for Agnès. No arguing with Airy. We could move on."

"We could," he agreed. Her initial decision had been the smart one, which is why he'd tried to support it despite his own personal feelings on the matter. As much as he'd disliked it. "If you would like, we can awaken the Water Crystal and head back to Eisen-"

"No," she repeated. "I don't want to."

"Then if you don't want to, what do -"

"I don't know! I want to have this baby, but I can't allow Agnès - or you - to suffer on my behalf!"

The interrupting was getting annoying. Ringabel lean down to kiss her, very briefly, before pressing a finger against those soft lips of hers. "No one is suffering," he told her in a quiet voice, and pressed his finger a little more firmly when she opened her mouth. "Ah ah - we've made our decision, and so long as you're happy with it, so am I, Edea. I truly mean it - it's been my pleasure to be at your side for so long, and I fully intend to do so for as long as I live. But I want you to be happy."

She most certainly wasn't happy now, she thought miserably as she pressed into him. He was being supportive, as was Agnès and Tiz, and her pregnancy wasn't physically as taxing as it was previously, but Airy's scolding earlier had reminded her that it wasn't going to be _easy_. Nothing about this whole quest had been easy from the start, but this… while she had been ready to betray her home country in the face of the horrible acts they were committing, there were no horrible acts here! Agnès was innocent of all crimes, as was the baby she carried. She and Ringabel hadn't done anything wrong, just stupid. Very stupid.

She sighed, before pulling his hand away from her mouth and kissing his jaw. Time to change the subject. "I will be happy. But how are you feeling? You looked sick earlier." He hadn't even washed his hair of all the products that he put in it. He never skipped doing that.

"Headache," he replied, grimacing. "Just a bit of a headache."

"My poor little Ringabel," she said, smiling as he flushed. She moved her hands up to cradle his face before she kissed his forehead with a loud noise. "Can I help?" It was likely her fault, after all. And well - she wanted the comfort of being with him.

"I'd really just like to get some rest," Ringabel admitted, and his flush grew deeper when Edea kissed him on the mouth. The way she was moving against him…!

"Are you going to be able to sleep?" she asked. He did have a tendency to drop off relatively quickly when he was dealing with a headache, but she was too pent up to think about sleeping.

"I… probably," he replied weakly, and she frowned sharply at him. "I'll try at least."

"Mmm, you could try," she murmured as she settled against him, running her hands down his bare side. She'd never get used to how he tended to sleep as naked as possible. She couldn't imagine Alternis being so shameless. But Ringabel and Alternis... they weren't quite the same, were they?

The man shifted against her. "Or perhaps you have other ideas?"

"Of course I do," she replied, kissing his jaw again.

"Other more pleasurable ideas, I hope," he smiled, and his lips pressed gently against hers as he tugged her a little closer. Edea squeaked against his mouth before their lips parted and their tongues tangled together while he rolled over on top of her.

He was careful to keep his weight off of her stomach he settled onto her, lips curling up with pleasure she kissed him hungrily, as though he were a meal to consume. Perhaps if she had eaten the rest of her dinner… but then he found that his own need was starting to consume him, even through his headache.

Her fingers helped to ease that headache though, as she began to run them through his hair, her nails gentle against his scalp. He groaned and pressed his nose against her collarbone.

"Big baby," Edea teased him as he tugged her night shirt up over her chest.

"Your big baby," he said, and nuzzled against the softness of her breast too. They were much bigger now, at least in his head, swelling up as a result of the hormones in her, but they were every bit as perfect as they had been their first night together, even if Edea complained they were tender at times. He kept that in mind as he kissed his way across the curve of her breast before roughly taking her nipple into his mouth. Edea's moan was absolutely satisfying, and he closed his eyes to focus on her.

No more thoughts of the fairy, no more thoughts of the uncertainty of their future, or how Edea would fare in a fight against Rusalka. He just wanted to focus on pleasing his girlfriend, on loving her, being with her.

He loved her so much. His heart felt like it might burst as he reminded himself that she was carrying his child, and that they would soon be wed. It was everything he had ever wanted - perhaps a bit soon, and perhaps at a bad time, but he felt peace when he thought about it.

As his lips trailed a wet path from her breast to her stomach, he paused, and she tugged at his hair.

"Ringabel," Edea breathed, her fingers slipping down to the nape of his neck. "Why don't you talk to the baby? Tell him hi."

He had done it before, but not recently, after all. And now the idea of it was pleasant, even if he didn't know if his son could hear his voice just yet.

Still, he smiled against the curve of Edea's stomach, kissing her there. "Hello," he said against her skin and Edea squirmed a little before settling. "Er, hello. It's your father."

A glance up at Edea and he could see that she was smiling as she continued to pet his hair. He kept on then, encouraged and feeling his headache slip away every second that he was with her. Them.

"Are you being a good boy?" he crooned, lifting a hand up so that he could cup the swell in her form. "Being good to your mother, I hope. She loves you, you know. As do I… we're very excited for you to join us. Very, very excited.

"It's going to a little rough, but I'll protect you both, I promise. Papa is here for you, I will always be here for you, my little son. I know you're going to be beautiful and perfect, like your mother. And your grandmother and grandfather. And Agnès - Auntie Agnès and Uncle Tiz will be here for you as well. So just stay safe and warm in your mother and take care of her. Promise me that."

He continued like that for a while, whispering quiet words to his unborn child. Slowly, the tension in his shoulders evaporated and his headache dulled to a slight throb as time went by, helped by the warmth of Edea's stomach and the way her fingers ran over his scalp. Eventually though… he lifted his head with one final kiss and moved up so that he could be level with Edea's face again.

"Enjoy yourself?" she asked, yawning.

"Absolutely," he purred, kissing her. "But you, Edea? Have you enjoyed yourself at all?"

"You're cute," Edea replied, and he pouted. He wasn't cute! Cute was for children. "Very very cute, Ringabel. Why don't you talk to him more often?"

"Why  _don't_  I do that more often?" he asked himself out loud as he started to strip himself down properly. Edea was already starting to tug her night clothes off as well, lifting her hips off the bed to shove her pants down.

"You can, you know. No one is stopping you but yourself," the woman pointed out, and threw her top at him.

In retaliation, he pulled her shirt onto his own form, ignoring how tight it was around his chest and arms.

"You look very nice," Edea told him with a grin that turned into a laugh as he leaned down and kissed her neck, nuzzling his nose in as he tried to tickle her.

She was very ticklish, perhaps as a result of the heightened sensitivity in her body, and though he continued to play his hands up her side despite her squirming, he did worry that perhaps her screams might rouse their friends.

And he worried that her cries of pleasure might do the same as his touch grew more gentle, more sensual, fingers running up and down her legs as they kissed each other. Her nails traced little patterns across his back, hitting all sorts of tender, sore knots.

"You should have come with us to the salon," Edea whispered to him as she kneaded at one particular spot. He couldn't quite swallow the moan of pleasure as he practically melted into her touch, his hips rolling against her thigh.

"Women only," he breathed once he could, groaning again as her fingers bit in deeper. He'd grown so used to pain as the Dark Knight that this soreness was particularly pleasurable. His arousal ground against her warm skin. "Perhaps we'll find another one."

"Or perhaps Agnès and I should give you and Tiz massages," Edea purred, and his toes curled with delight.

"Yes, yes…  _yes_ ," he said, breathing a little heavily. His fingers were trembling as he pressed them against her sex, noting how wet she already was as they slipped in to further prepare her. She groaned, lifting her hips into the contact and he smiled down at her, pleased at her reaction.

"Of course I mean that Agnès will work on you, and I'll work on Tiz," the woman teased, laughing as he pouted, though her laugh cut off with a harsh noise when he nipped very gently at her throat.

"You know your hands are the only ones I need," he murmured, licking at the little mark his teeth had left. It would fade by morning. Probably.

"Ringabel, right there right there - yes,  _yes_  I know," Edea replied, pressing her face against his as his fingers crooked in her. He was intimately familiar with her body, but learning more every day, he hoped. "Me too, yes."

Her fingers slipped down between them so that she could grasp him, and he gasped, still unused to that sensation. It was so much better when it was someone else's hand, he had learned very quickly, and he breathed out his approval against his beautiful angel's lips.

"I want to be on top," she said a moment later.

"… can you be?" he asked, a little confused. She had been on top in the bath, but that was the bath. That was different.

"Well - I'm sure I can," she replied, eyebrows furrowing. "Holly used to say that - "

"Never mind, never mind," he interrupted, flushing. Holly used to say a lot of things, and quite a bit about her sexual activities, as he knew quite well, thanks to an occasion, just after his induction into the Council of Six, when he'd gotten drunk with her and Barras, and subsequently invited to sleep with them that night. Thankfully, Holly believed in consent despite her other vices, and nothing had actually happened after he'd reached a sort of drunken stupor, but he'd learned more about sex watching them that night then he would have liked. He remembered that time now as he looked over Edea. Holly  _had_  said women could and should be on top…

"Alright," he agreed, rolling over so that he could snuggle his back into the pillows. Edea rolled over with him, straddling his hips. She smiled down and he was hit with the vision of an actual Angel, her blonde hair draping over her bare shoulders, a smile on her face. The dim light in the room illuminated her and it took his breath away.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked softly, running her hands down his chest. His own were cradling her rear, keeping her close against him as she gently rocked, eager to carry on.

"Yes, yes I do," he answered sincerely, flushing. He'd fantasized so much about loving her, but not even his wildest dreams could not compare to his reality.

She giggled, but he could tell she was genuinely flattered, and the two of them said nothing more as she leaned down to kiss him, lifting her hips up just enough so that he could press himself inside.

"I like this," she decided a few moments later as they rocked together. He liked it too - his hands were free to explore her curves, fingers gliding over her shoulders, and arms, her hips and breasts. And her stomach. Of course, he thought dazedly - if she was on top then there would be no weight on her stomach and she would probably be more comfortable with that. Not to mention all the control that was now in her hands, just the way her dominant personality loved.

"I agree - I like this," he managed to get out before moaning, his eyes slipping shut in bliss, head falling into the pillow. "I like you too."

She laughed - a laugh that cut off into a quiet cry as he held her hips tightly against him for a moment. Like this, she could control their movements, the pace and the angle at which she was penetrated, and it felt amazing. Why hadn't she done this before? Why hadn't Ringabel got it into his dumb head to let her be on top? She reached for his hands as pleasure continue to spiral down into the core of her belly, letting herself be lost to the sensations, allowing them replace the troubled ones from earlier. She banished all thoughts of anything but the man she was with, the man who was currently very focused on making love with her.

… they forgot to use condoms  _again_ , she realised as she gave Ringabel a crooked, dazed smile while she climbed up to her peak. His face was red, both with exertion and with embarrassment, and she reached down to stroke his cheek, pursing her lips. "Ringabel," she crooned, grinding herself against him. Both of them moaned and she forgot what she was going to tell him as he began to rock up into her at an increased pace, nearly at the limits of his stamina.

She would tell him later, she decided, once she remembered what it was, and she let her chin dip to her chest as she curled in on herself on his lap, her hands covering his over her breasts.

His climax hit first, and he choked on his breath as he came, her name a whisper on his lips. She whimpered as she watched him, overcome by all the feelings and emotions welling within her, and though Ringabel's fingers were shaky, they were good enough to help her reach her own peak with a loud cry of his name. A part of her hoped Airy would hear.

Ringabel held her close afterwards, burying his face into her hair and breathing out little words of affection. It was very warm… Edea smiled as she snuggled into him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Feeling better?" she asked after they finished cleaning up, borrowing a towel he'd forgotten to take to the laundry basket.

"Much better," Ringabel yawned, kissing her forehead. "Headache's nearly gone. Though I am tired, I admit."

She propped herself on an elbow so that she could stroke his hair with her free hand. "You make me worry for you, Ringabel," she told him, and watched him frown despite his drowsiness.

"There's no need to worry for me, Edea. I will be just fine."

"Don't lie to me," she breathed as she settled against him, pressing her lips against his throat. He leaned his head back for her, exhaling. "We're having a baby together. We're going to marry, eventually. You should tell me things."

"I do," he promised, but his voice was weak. "I tell you… I tell you what - I."

Oooh, so he was admitting that he was a little liar sometimes. Edea growled. "Tell me everything, Ringabel. If we're to work out as a partnership - as a marriage - then we need to be honest with each other." She knew  _that_  much, at least.

"I promise," he said, quickly. "I'll be honest with you, Edea. I… just give me some time."

If he needed time to be honest…! Well, she supposed that she could give it to him. But if he couldn't be honest with her, couldn't really tell her what was bothering him, or when he was hurt, or how he was really feeling, she didn't know if their relationship or their marriage could last. She didn't like that thought.

"Fine," she agreed, too tired to argue any further. Having sex with him had calmed her ragged nerves, and now she just wanted to nap. "I trust you. I — I trust you." She'd almost said the L word, she realized, and she bit her lip.

"I love you," Ringabel supplied for her, and he squeezed her gently, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Goodnight."

Edea fell asleep quickly, face nuzzled into the warmth that was Ringabel's body. And as usual, all the warm fuzzy feelings that came with having sex with his beloved meant that he fell asleep quickly as well.

But he woke after just a few hours, heart pounding, mind racing in a panic.

Over the past few months, he had identified his night terrors as memories coming back to him. Subconscious events he could barely remember in his waking hours. Some were worse than others. Some were merely disorienting, sometimes nauseating in how surreal they seemed, how quickly they overwhelmed him as he was forced to relive his childhood or teen years. But some set him into a panic. Some involved the death of so many and he was helpless to do anything but watch as his loved ones died in front of him, over and over.

It was in the past, after all - there was no changing it. He had no control over the events that had taken place, and he had realized this. And the bad dreams had slowly faded over time, until he was rather used to them. He couldn't stop them from happening, but he could make sure the events in them didn't occur again and that had been good enough for him.

But the argument with Airy that day had rattled him more than he liked to admit, and his bit his lip to keep from crying loudly as he tried to banish the dream from his thoughts, until blood mixed in with the tears that dripped down his face. Try as he might, he couldn't stop replaying it in his head.

That monster - the same damned monster - had killed Agnès and Tiz as always. Their deaths were painful, merciless, and Alternis had stood, frozen in shock as their bodies hit the blood red deck of the ship, the harsh light of the Holy Pillar highlighting every gruesome injury. And when the beast had turned its sight on Edea, he had tried to move forward, because he knew something was different. Tried.

He had to protect her. He had to! He had promised to protect her and their son, so why couldn't he move out of the shadows? Why couldn't he do anything to stop the monster from piercing her through, her scream reverberating in his head? He could hear a child crying, screaming as well and watched in agony as her pregnant form was obliterated into nothingness.

It had been then that the monster started laughing and he found himself moving to her side, her blood soaking into his dark clothes and staining his hands, and his own scream had woken him.

Edea was still asleep, unaware of the state that he was in, and he forced himself to calm down by listening to her breath, his hand shaking as it slipped between them so that he could cradle the curve that housed their unborn child.

She was fine. The baby was fine… everything was fine, he forced himself to believe, licking at his bloodied lip. The blood made him nauseated, and he would have fled the room in an instant were it not for the sleeping woman beside him. Carefully, very carefully, he pulled himself out of her arms and headed to the bathroom. The air in the bedroom was too thick with the smell of sweat and now, with blood, for him to keep his sanity. He needed to breath.

"Ah," he said to himself as cold water from the worn shower stall rushed over him, waking him fully and drowning his anxiety and nausea under it. He contemplated throwing himself into the tub and staying there until morning, but that probably wouldn't work… would it? No, he might fall back asleep and really drown, and what would that do to the party?

Instead, he scrubbed the sticky remains of his hair products from of his hair and kept quietly to himself, running soap over his form and relishing in the quiet peace of the early morning hours. When was the last time he'd had the luxury of being alone? It had been some time.

After the baby was born, he likely wouldn't have that luxury again. It was one of the many sacrifices that parents made for their children, and honestly, he was looking forward to it. He'd spent too much of his life alone as it was.

Edea was still asleep when he returned to the room sometime later, bored and lonely, and he stood awkwardly, watching her as she rolled this way and that, the curve in her stomach highlighted by the sheets that clung to her. She was beautiful. She was his. And though he felt some mild disgust at himself for thinking that, he couldn't keep his eyes away from her form all the same.

Watching her move like that gave him an idea, and he quietly rummaged through their belongings until he came across a notebook.

It was identical to his own tattered one, but instead of a  _D_  there was an embellished  _R_  in the front and it was, of course, much newer and untarnished. When he had first purchased it, he had joked that he would use this should the Notebook of D ever become too full, but it had languished at the bottom of his pack while they were busy. And now, with the knowledge of who he truly was, he did not ever intend to use it in favor of his other one, even if Tiz would frown on the wastefulness.

The baby's name might not start with an 'R', but they would worry about that later, he decided, opening the notebook up and writing with a flourish 'Baby Lee' on the front page. He'd made up his mind years ago that should he marry Edea, they would both adopt her last name, and that would hold true for their child.

And now Ringabel lost himself to his thoughts as he wrote a letter on the front page.

_'Hello, son,_

_You and your mother are sleeping right now, and you both look beautiful. You've not yet been born, but you will be soon, and we will be happy to have you._

_Please continue to take care of her. We both love you very much. The world is still a frightening place, but I pray that by the time you're old enough to read this, it's peaceful and calm. I will do all that I can to ensure that it is._

_I love you.'_

He hesitated for just a fraction of a second before signing the letter ' _Papa_ '.

Edea was still out like a light, even with the rays of dawn beginning to show through the window, but he didn't mind the quiet. He wasn't alone in the world anymore… even though his existence might be an orphaned one, he had a child coming soon, and a girlfriend, soon-to-be-wife, that he cherished.

It was enough to almost put him at ease, though he had a feeling the nightmares would continue. All he could do was just let them run his course and vow that they would not become his reality.

"Right, Edea?" he asked quietly, jumping a little when the woman moaned and rolled over onto her back. Right, right, he needed to let her rest - which meant keeping quiet like a good boy.

Picking up a charcoal pencil and turning to a new page in the journal, he decided to take advantage of a still subject, and to let Edea get some more sleep before having to face their journey once more.

 


	15. Will I Become Dirty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusalka is possibly Edea’s least favorite Crystal Beast. A spirit, really! But the spectre also poses a grave danger to her, and to her friends. Agnes is distracted by it all, and Edea begins to realize there’s another decision she’s going to have to make.

Now that Airy knew, there was no reason for them to keep secrets. They didn't have to hide anymore, and Edea didn't have to wear the shapeless blouses that hid her curves. That came as quite a relief, especially given how warm Florem's weather could be, even in the winter. Though perhaps her figure brought stares and whispers, she only needed to remind herself that she was with her friends, and her boyfriend, and she was doing what was best for them all. That gave her strength, and really, when had she been one to care about what others thought? Though the bump in her figure was still small, she wore it proudly.

With the news out, she was free to be an expectant mother, something that secretly pleased her. Ringabel showed her the book he started, and though he deflected the questions on why he had been awake in the first place to start it (eventually giving in and admitting that his nightmares had started again, but they weren't as bad, really!) she had found the idea and gesture sweet. Her eyes had welled up as she read his letter to his son, and she'd had the thought to add her own. Soon, the pages were beginning to fill as they wrote to the baby every day in preparation for his birth.

However, despite the argument and the cryst-fairy's moping, they didn't immediately go to the Temple of Water. Agnès and Edea had missed out on shopping in Florem and catching up with the city itself, after all, and needed to do their own errands before heading to the temple, a place full of sadness and hard memories… and even though the Flower Festival had passed, there were other dangers in Florem that Edea didn't feel right leaving to the natives.

"DeRosa won't be a problem," was all Ringabel and Tiz would say cryptically when they were asked if they should check on him, but even if he wasn't - what of the Venus sisters? Given their appearance in the previous world, Edea worried. And… a part of her wanted to see Einheria.

But even as she thought of her old friend, there were more pressing matters.

It was pure coincidence that had them walking past the little girls she remembered from their original world, their hair bright in the sunlight as they giggled with each other… it was a stark contrast to the way she remembered them, pale and unmoving in the boys' arms as they somberly carried them back to their mother for burial. At the sight of them, a lump built in her throat, and her hand rested over the curve in her stomach.

Ringabel's hand covered hers. He too, had seen them. "Perhaps we should check on Mephilia's action," he murmured into her ear, swallowing, and when the group conveyed for evening dinner, they agreed to head to the Gardens as soon as possible, even as Airy protested.

Instead of Mephilia, her younger sister was there. And instead of fairies being murdered for their wings, they stumbled onto a group meeting for the Eternian Board of Girl Power, an absurd name with just as absurd members.

"And why wasn't I invited to this?!" Edea asked, feeling annoyed as they fought. Clad in the Templar's armor, it was feeling quite snug around the waist, and she could swear that Konoe was staring at it with her keen ninja eyes!

Artemia peered closely at her.

"Edea no have girl power! Edea smell like man!"

"I do not!" Edea snapped back, flushing. She bathed! She made sure she smelled nice! Maybe she borrowed Ringabel's products sometimes, but they were sharing a room and his were all so flowery - it was to be expected!

"This group is only for the most elite of girls," Victoria boasted, but the spell she cast missed Edea thanks to Rampart. The blonde hastened to cast another. "You and the Wind Vestal can only dream to join it. But maybe,  _maybe_  if you grovel."

"We will do no such thing," Agnès said firmly.

As the girls continued to bicker back and forth, Ringabel and Tiz kept their mouths shut and their eyes focused, speaking only to yell spells across (and in Ringabel's case, to constantly ask Edea if she were alright). Edea wasn't proud to admit it, but she was distracted by the taunts and the teasing far more than she was their attacks, even if Konoe was ruthless and quick, and they had to focus their efforts on taking her out first before she found herself wounded by an arrow or a poisonous spell.

And as soon as the three asterisk bearers were gone, Edea stomped over to where they had been, stooping to pick up the litter they had left behind. Who cared if they had crashed their party or whatever that meeting had been! The fight had taken too long, and now she was cranky and hungry and — ooh!

"Look Agnès, a limited edition Frosti charm bracelet!"

But saving the little girls, making sure they would be safe and healthy and alive in this world was more important than a charm bracelet, or even kicking Victoria's butt, as satisfying as it had been. The party recouped on Grandship a few days before venturing out again, confirming via word of mouth this time that the Blood Rose Legion had pulled out of Florem months ago, and the city was slowly going back to its more traditional Crystalist ways. The mysterious hair dye vendor hadn't been seen in some time, and a traveller confirmed with them that he'd just been through the Wither Woods and they were empty of all but the goats.

"Now what?" Edea asked at dinner later that week. It was getting warmer.

"The Crystal, duh," Airy said, pouting. "Are you  _sure_  you're going to be able to fight, Edea?"

"Of course I am," Edea replied, studiously ignoring the way Ringabel went quiet beside her. "No need to worry about me, Airy. I'll be fighting alongside all of you."

They set off the next day finally for the Temple of Water, their business in Florem finally finished, and the fairy's protests finally reaching them. It was half a day's trip from the city to the temple, and inside it was as solemn and peaceful as ever, right up to the Crystal Altar.

This world's crystal did not have the shield that Olivia had placed around it as she had in the first, which Edea could tell frightened her friend nearly as much as the darkness that coated it. She stopped the older girl before she could make it all the way across the room.

Wrapping an arm around the Vestal's shoulders, she held her close for a moment. "I'm sure she's fine. Perhaps she didn't have the time to put it up," she offered, smiling. "Remember, she's safe."

Olivia was safe, and they would keep her that way, doing the dirty work for her and allowing her to hide out safely among her followers. Agnès gave her a small smile.

But the darkness that lurked around the crystal was the same as ever - thick, forming a mass of something like pure evil. Edea felt like choking on it as they moved closer to the Crystal and to the inevitable fight, and her smile fell off her face as the beast reappeared. Now to simply fight Rusalka… again.

Agnès had once told Edea that in the Crystalist Lore, Rusalka was the spirit of a woman who had drowned and now sought to make others like herself. Edea had hated hearing about it, because she hated ghosts! And while Agnès had said they should feel pity for the spirit, restless and unable to find peace, Edea couldn't bring herself to. Not even knowing that she was doomed to wander the earth could make her feel anything beyond revulsion.

Perhaps that was why Rusalka was her least favorite of their foes to face, and why the spectre seemed out for her blood today.

"Careful," Ringabel murmured as he took another blow of water meant for her. Tiz and Agnès had yet to be targeted, which was as unnerving as much as it was helfup - that left the two brunettes free to hit the monster with thunderbolts while Ringabel and Edea focused on their defense.

"I am being careful," she hissed back, tossing a potion at him. Her Rampart hadn't even fallen yet - he kept taking all the hits! "You're the one who's going to be hurt if you keep this up."

But Rampart wasn't just for her use in battle - it was used for them all, and it was a necessity. As Rusalka seeped into the stones around their feet, Edea cast it one last time and braced herself, knowing what would come next. In the first world, when they had been unprepared and unknowing, it had been horrifying. Just like being drowned - especially as Tiz and Edea both had passed out from it, and had been revived shaking. Now with her father's abilities at her disposal, it was more of a mere nuisance, but the rush of being surrounded by water and helpless always made her uneasy.

The rush of water from beneath the stones was thick and dark and should have hurt, were it not for the barrier of light negating it for them all. Edea breathed a sigh of relief, happy that no one was being hurt, and prepared herself to cast it again.

Perhaps Rusalka, a spectre condemned to a horrific afterlife, was jealous of a living woman. A woman so full of light and life. Whatever the reason, she could swear she saw herself reflected in its watery visage before it struck, all four copies of it.

The first one bounced harmlessly off Rampart, taking the barrier of light with it as the water pooled around her feet. Edea took a step back, unprepared for the sudden strike.

Ringabel's shield deflected the second one, along with his Rampart vanishing with the impact. The third one sent him reeling, and he swayed on his feet before crumpling before her. The potion hadn't healed him much at all.

Edea kneeled beside him, and it was perhaps only throwing herself over him, both in an attempt to protect him and her unborn child that kept her mostly dry as the next wave of water slammed into them both. She bit her lip to keep her mouth from opening and inhaling the dark water, pressing her face into her arms and Ringabel's shoulder, and waited for it to pass. His shield covered most of her, kept her safe.

Spots of light and dark were dancing over her eyes as she warily lifted her head. Pain screamed down her shoulders and back where the water had hit hardest. She felt heavy. Confused…

"Edea!" Agnès gasped, and wasted precious attack time by casting a healing spell. Tiz followed up with another, pausing in his black magic.

"No, Agnès - " Edea cried, even as her pain evaporated. Not her! She was still conscious - it was Ringabel who was - Ringabel was still and pale, and looked half-drowned as she turned him over in her arms. Fumbling for another potion in her waterlogged pack to give to him, she didn't see the next few waves from Rusalka coming.

Pain and darkness both washed over her, and she curled in on herself as she fell into it, hands clutching at her stomach. She could take the pain, but the baby? Would the baby…

Edea woke when the cooling sensation of a Curaga passed over her, clearing her airways and her mind in the same moment. She gasped, trying to sit up and breathe.

"Careful," Ringabel said, steadying her waist and holding her tightly. She clutched the front of his shirt, not caring how it looked as she coughed out the last of the water on him and clung.

Agnès kneeled at her other side, her eyes wide and fearful. "Are you feeling well? Are you in pain?" The Vestal's arm wrapped around her shoulders, and behind her, Edea could see that the air was clean and clear - Rusalka was gone, likely defeated by a storm of Thundagas.

Her head still felt light but as Tiz cast another Curaga, her body felt stronger. "I'm fine," she breathed, running her hand against the wet cloth and slick armor over her stomach. "I'll be alright. Just need to catch my breath."

Ringabel did not look convinced, his hand lifting up to touch her face. She allowed him that contact, and leaned into it and him, her eyes closing. She hated to admit it, but she had come too close to death's edge for her like, especially in her current condition. Out of all the ways she had imagined possibly dying, drowning had been among the worst… and then to think that her baby had been in harm's way?

What was she doing, fighting like this when she should be trying to protect him? He could have gotten hurt. He might well have. What was she thinking, fighting when she should have been more careful with her body? She bit her lip as she thought about it, unsure of what they could do about it in the Temple. It would take hours to go back to Florem, and even longer if they wanted to go back to Ancheim…

"Are you ready, Agnès?" Airy asked, now that all of them were awake. The humans jumped, Tiz and Agnès having solely focused on the two blondes in their concern. "You need to awaken the Crystal before it returns."

"Airy - " Ringabel started, annoyed, but Edea cut him off with a shake of her head.

"She's right. I'll - give me a moment to catch my breath, Agnès, and I'll help you change."

She spent that short minute on Ringabel's lap, allowing him to cast his own healing spell, followed up by another that was cast directly into her torso, as though he thought he were being subtle. Before she moved to stand, she cradled his face in both her hands, kissing his red nose as thanks.

"Wait here," she breathed, feeling her face heat up as she remembered they were being watched, even if Tiz and Agnès had retreated to the Altar itself to give them space and catch their own breaths. "We'll be back soon."

He frowned at her, and looked at her with eyes so haunted that she felt sick. Along with their child, she had put his sanity at risk. What sort of friend did that? But he did not protest, his hands slowly moving down from her hands to her wrists, his eyes closing before they reopened, clear and bright.

"I'll wait," he said, his voice low. She couldn't tear her eyes from his, but she had to. "I'll be here."

The curaga had healed her pains and made her feel light, but as she stood, she wobbled, unsteady and unsure.

"Are you certain you can do this?" Ringabel asked her as he stood with her, his hands clutching hers tightly. She wormed one of them away to stroke the front of her stomach, allowing the asterisk armor to fall away now it was no longer needed to be in the way. It was too heavy as it was, and even heavier when wet.

"I'm fine," she promised, offering him a smile and a kiss against his covered jaw. "You needn't worry. We're both fine."

They would have to be fine. Ringabel couldn't lose them… she knew this. She had taken that burden onto herself.

Agnès was changed in record time, mostly because Edea just wanted to sit down, and while before she would normally have stood quietly and watched the Vestal perform the Rite of Awakening, this time Edea found herself kneeling on the worn floor of the temple to watch, until Ringabel offered his lap to her, both of them fully sitting instead.

She took his offer gratefully, aware that it was likely rude to sit like this in the temple, but not quite caring. She stretched out her legs and kept her eyes on Agnès, breathing in and out as she imagined the Vestal was.

Tiz joined them, leaning carefully against Edea's side as he kneeled. His arm was wrapped around both blondes.

"Are you feeling better?" the shepherd asked her as she leaned her head back against Ringabel's shoulder. The darkness was chipping off the crystal bit by bit, revealing the radiance underneath that had been shrouded for too long. Ringabel's hands caressed over the front of her stomach in time with the Crystal's natural pulses, and her own covered his when she noticed he was shaking.

"I'm fine," Edea murmured, not taking her eyes off Agnès' form. Ringabel nuzzled her neck and she flushed, elbowing him. "Thank you, Tiz. You've helped so much."

His other hand came down on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "Of course. We're worried for you, Edea. Just be careful, okay?"

Be careful. As if it was so easy when she was needed to be on the battlefield! When she wanted to be on the battlefield alongside them. She doubted they would have been able to defeat Rusalka so easily without her there… and they still had one more Crystal Beast to go.

Agnès took longer than usual, and the other three shared uneasy glances. Was she…

It was just as that train of thought started that the Crystal's bright light washed over them, radiant and piercing, and Edea cried out in surprise.

"What is it?" Ringabel asked, startled. He glanced down at the woman on his lap with alarm, his own head throbbing.

"Just surprised me," Edea said, rubbing her eyes. The light had felt like it had gone through her, but it hadn't hurt. Just shocked her, really!

He did not look quite convinced, and after Tiz helped her stand, he followed and kept his hands on her hips. "I want you to get seen in Florem," he finally said. eyebrows furrowed.

She frowned at him, turning to face him as Tiz went to Agnès' side to help her down the stairs. Edea would have liked to join him, but her overprotective boyfriend needed to be settled first. "I'm fine, Ringabel. We're fine." Her back was \hurting, but that was nothing new…. that was completely normal, as far as she was concerned! She was growing used to carrying the extra weight of her unborn child, and to protecting him.

"You're worried too, I know you are," he argued, his eyes dark. "There are women doctors in Florem, you can see one easily, especially if Agnès vouches for you. Please."

She  _was_ worried, but wasn't feeling any pain… surely the baby was fine? If she thought otherwise, she'd just begin to panic, and that wouldn't be good for either of them. She didn't want to think on the possibility that something had happened to the baby because of her actions. She couldn't.

Edea swallowed hard, and something must have passed over her face, because Ringabel's furrowed brows suddenly relaxed, and he wrapped his arms around her. "Edea, angel…"

"Are you ready to go?" Tiz interrupted. Edea looked over at him and Agnès, and concern immediately washed over her.

Agnès was pale and leaning heavily against the taller brunette. Oh Agnès! Edea immediately rushed to her other side, feeling guilty that she'd been so preoccupied with her own body that she'd neglected her best friend's health. "Agnès! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Edea," the vestal breathed, leaning her head slightly into Edea's shoulder. "I just need a bit of a rest, and then I'll be good to go."

"You took so long this time, Agnès," Airy said, sounding concerned. "What happened?"

"That's a story for another time," Ringabel cut in for Agnès, as the woman took a deep breath. "Let's get the girls back on the ship, shall we?" He wrapped an arm tightly around Tiz, holding up a glowing Teleport Stone in his free hand.

Really! It wasn't much of a walk to the entrance of the temple - and as their surroundings blurred in a flash of a light, only to be replaced with the familiar stone of the entrance, Edea felt herself sway. It was dizzying trip to begin with, but when she was feeling like this, it was no wonder she might be unsteady.

Ringabel caught her of course, and she didn't even have time to protest before she was scooped up into his arms, tucked against his chest.

"You're not supposed to make girls swoon," Edea reminded the man, leaning her head against him. It was embarrassing to be sure, but Agnès was being picked up as well, into Tiz's arms, so at least there was solidarity.

"Carry me too," Airy cried, flitting over to rest on Edea's knees.

"Gladly," Ringabel replied as they began to head back to Grandship, anchored just outside. "I'll happily carry any lovely woman, come rain or shine. You too, Tiz."

"I can walk," Tiz replied, but the laughter that followed was a bit forced. Agnès had fallen asleep, her eyes closed as she rested against the shepherd.

Edea had only seen her this tired after the first Rite of Awakening, when she had been unused to it. They had tucked her into her old room, after hastily repairing the torn mattress, and stood guard while she napped. The second time had been much easier, as had the third, and she had awakened so many crystals by now that it hardly seemed to bother her. Edea couldn't understand what was wrong, It concerned her, almost as much as the state of her own body.

"I'm just tired," Agnès told her as they rested later.

As soon as they had been brought aboard the ship, the girls had been put to bed under strict doctor's orders to stay and sleep and rest, and to let Tiz wait hand and foot on them while Ringabel flew back to Florem.

"You're not a real doctor," Edea had reminded her boyfriend with a yawn. "I'm fairly certain that you've never had any real medical training."

"I've seen Victor work enough. It counts," Ringabel argued, but there was a slight smile on his lips as he helped Edea undress down to her underthings. Luckily, Tiz was fussing over Agnès too much to notice Edea's state of nudity even as she fell back into the softness of the Vestal's bed. And as soon as Agnès was in her nightgown, Edea had rolled over to her, and the girls had fallen asleep quickly enough, worn out by the day's events.

Now they were awake, albeit still resting at Tiz's request, and Edea played lightly with Agnès' long hair.

"What happened?" the blonde asked as she finished braiding a section. She would admit she hadn't really been paying attention, and felt bad for it.

"I was in a haze," Agnès said softly, holding her hand to her chest. Edea covered it with her own. "I couldn't keep my mind focused on the crystal at first, so I think I may have overcompensated… once I was truly in the rhythm, I could barely pull myself out of it. It was only thinking of you that brought me back."

In a way, Edea was touched, that Agnès had thought of her. But on the other hand, she felt so guilty and a little angry with herself. Her carelessness had led to such a distraction, which could have been disastrous! Airy had warned them in the previous world that if Agnès prayed for too long, the crystal might shatter, and it would mean the end of the world as they knew it.

This was getting too dangerous. Not just for herself, but for others. Edea tried to keep her expression even until Agnès fell back asleep, but the guilt ate at her. She could have hurt Agnès, she could have hurt Ringabel… even Tiz might've been affected by her actions and carelessness.

Hadn't she started this journey with them so that she might be of use? So that she could right the wrongs being committed by her countrymen, and to see the truth for herself? She still could, even in her condition. but she was of no use on the battlefield if all that happened was that the others were too distracted about her to defend themselves.

If she were going to have this baby, then she needed to be a responsible adult, grow up, and stop acting like a child.

"I'm sorry, Agnès," Edea whispered once she was certain that the Vestal was in too deep a sleep to hear. Tiz had left the room to finish laundry elsewhere, and it was just the two girls. "I'm really sorry."

Even if they left immediately, it would take at least two weeks before they'd feel alright with Agnès awakening the last crystal. Edea didn't think her body would be able to take much more. She'd have to make some sacrifices, or they all would.

It was easy enough to fall asleep, even with the bad feelings that coursed through her, though she didn't realize it until suddenly Ringabel was pulling the blanket away from her form. Beside her, Agnès had drooled a little onto her shoulder, and she was very warm.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," she mumbled, followed by Agnès jerking her head up.

Ringabel laughed lightly, and reached over to touch the brunette's head. She moaned softly and lowered it back toward the pillow.

"So you are. Good morning to both of you. Or good evening, I should say. It's dinner time."

Oh, he'd woken them for dinner. That was acceptable. Edea yawn and stretched her foot out enough to touch him. "Where are we?"

"Outside Florem," Ringabel replied, sitting on the edge of the bed as the girls both stretched stiff limbs.

Edea frowned at him, squinting in the dim light from outside the window. "Ringabel…"

"Please Edea," Ringabel said, playing with blanket and avoiding his gaze as Agnès pulled it further up over her chest as she woke. She was also in her underthings, but unlike Edea, Ringabel wouldn't dare to gaze upon her skin - that didn't mean she had to like him being so close though. "It couldn't hurt if you were seen by a healer here. Please?"

"…Fine," Edea replied, giving in easily enough. She didn't want to argue. She also anxious about her unborn child, after all, and maybe she could convince Agnès to come with her and be looked at as well. How did one even examine a Vestal who was worn out by awakening a Crystal?

Ringabel smiled at her, sunny and bright and relieved, and her heart jumped at the sight. How long had it been since he'd looked at her like that? Like the giant idiot he was.

"Well then, the Proprietress has certainly outdone herself this time! It's a feast for all of us," he declared, standing up and brushing his pants off. "Edea love, can you help Agnès dress?"

"I'm fine," Agnès said, shaking her head. "I simply need you to leave the room! Ringabel, please."

Edea laughed as Ringabel flushed, as though finally seeming to process that Agnès couldn't dress so long as he was standing there - her clothes had been folded up and placed on the dresser, courtesy of a fretting and fastidious Tiz.

"Go on," she told him, shooing him out with a hand. "We'll be fine! Meet us in the pub."

The food helped. Filling her stomach always helped to calm a troubled mind, and she spent the rest of the evening with her friends. Though there was an overall tense atmosphere as they skirted around talking about what had happened in the temple, it was carefree enough that she enjoyed it, letting herself be lost in the laughter and the joy, as well as the relief that they had only one more Crystal to awaken.

"This time for sure it will work," Airy assured them, nodding happily. "We just need to awaken the Earth Crystal, then head to the Holy Pillar."

Edea didn't know how the light from the Holy Pillar would affect her child. The first time, it had been so warm and comforting. Now, it was painful and stifling. Could it be felt inside of her body as well? Would that even be an issue?

She voiced that thought to Ringabel as the two of them prepared for bed, though not necessarily for sleeping. He was nervous and needy, and she sat on his lap to make him still, her hands wandering over his bare shoulders.

"… I don't know," he said seriously, and he tilted his head as he thought, invoking images of a young blond boy who did the same. "It's piercing, to be sure. Though I don't doubt that Airy will do anything to get us through the Pillar as soon as possible… perhaps if you stayed in the hold with the rest."

"Through the pillar? You act as though you're expecting us to go another world." She ignored the comment about staying in the hold, missing out on the action, hoping he might forget that eventually.

He went still at that before kissing her forehead, his hands at her hips. "Preparing myself for the inevitable, perhaps. You've seen the timer on her wings."

Yes, she had, though she still didn't quite understand what it meant. What it was counting down to… with a soft noise, she kissed him a little more thoroughly, and his face flushed.

"Come on now," she teased him, her hands now sliding down his chest. She was careful not to let her nails catch on any of his scars. "Expecting a child, and you still blush like a little boy when you get a kiss!"

"Those are two entirely different things," he argued, but when he kissed her back, even though his face was warm, his hands were sure and roamed her skin with purpose, soothing and comforting as much as they were arousing.

She would gladly blame her need for comfort on her libido and hormones, not that Ringabel seemed to mind. It helped him sleep after all, dropping him quickly into dreamland, and allowing him to get a few precious hours of sleep before his night terrors woke him. Woke them both, when he screamed out her name.

It was like deja vu. The worst kind of deja vu, second only to arriving in a brand new world.

She lay with him as he pressed his wet face into her shoulder, shaking as his tears subsided. Her fingers ran through his damp hair, catching on tangles as much as she tried to be gentle, soothing him and trying to get him to rest.

"What on earth is the matter?" she asked him once he was lucid enough, wiping his face clean on the edge of the blanket. "What happened?"

"It's nothing," he lied, but upon catching the look on her face, blanched. "I-it's just the same as usual. As usual."

Her death, then. Her death at the hands of a monster on Grandship, while Ringabel - Alternis - was unable to act. But as his hands trailed their way down her torso, cradling her breasts and then the bump in her stomach, she looked at him curiously. "Was that really all?" He was being awfully touchy, even for him.

Ringabel exhaled, his fingers drumming against the tautness of her skin. "Well. You were pregnant in the dream, and… no. I don't want to talk about it."

Ah. That explained it. The mere idea of it was enough to make her feel sick, and she wasn't even the one to witness it. No wonder he was so upset. She rolled over enough so that he could properly cuddle without putting weight on her, and he murmured softly when she kissed him, slow and sensual.

"It'll be fine," she promised him as soon as they parted. His eyes were closed, and his face was a little flushed and sweaty, but he'd enjoyed the kiss, she could tell. It was enough to make her smile softly at him. "Your dreams are about as prophetic as your journal - not at all! They're just memories."

"We've strayed very far from the journal, haven't we?" he said softly.

"We have," she agreed, tucking her head against his shoulder. Even if they were try to to use it in a new world, it was now completely off. Admittedly, she had been a little unsure about it at first, but it had been helpful at times, to know that they were on the right path as foretold. Now the future was in their own hands, and not written down in black and white, and they didn't have anything telling them what to expect for better or for worse. "But.. you know that's not a bad thing. It means we're free to make our own decisions."

Even if those decisions perhaps weren't the best, they were theirs… and Edea would not regret them.

The next morning, they set out for Florem. While they knew doctors had to be in the city, they had no idea where, and so had planned to stop by the general store where they were always on good terms with the shopkeeper, hoping she could direct them somewhere. It was the best lead they had, short of asking the Matriarch. Edea didn't want to ask her, of all people. The woman had already given her quite the look when she'd realized Edea was expecting to begin with.

Ringabel stopped her before she left their room, his hand on her arm.

He'd taken a shower once they had properly woken, and looked much improved from the previous night, clean, freshly shaven, and nice smelling, and Edea gave him a smile as he turned her around to face him. She was in a good mood just seeing him.

"What is this time?" she asked, one hand on her hip. The other cradled under her curve.

Ringabel eyed it, and she watched his cheeks slowly turn red.

"I've been meaning to do this for a few days, but… Edea, will you marry me?"

She frowned, good mood vanishing. "Ringabel, we've talked about this. I don't - I can't -"

"I know," he said, and took her hand. She fought the urge to pull it away and punch him with it. "You've yet to fall in love with me, though I know you will soon. Before the baby's born."

She had to fall in love with him, she thought privately, and give birth to his child when they were married. Children born out of wedlock were seen as nuisances, as mongrels, as dirty… as Ringabel - Alternis - himself could attest to. She couldn't do that to anyone else she loved. "That's what we agreed on," she replied, nodding. "So why - "

Her words were cut off when he moved to kiss her, and to get on one knee, planting a kiss on her stomach as he went.

"We'll marry soon," he repeated. "And you'll make me the happiest man in all of Luxendarc. Until then, however, I - can you handle the stares of those who know you're unmarried?"

"I'll have to," she said softly, biting her lip. "It'll be fine, Ringabel. Your wife and child are made of sterner stuff."

She likely shouldn't have said it like that, but he beamed at the 'w' word, giving her a toothy, pleased smile that made her heart flip, and once again reminded her that for all his weirdness, he was rather handsome, and she hoped that their son would inherit some of that, without all the skirt-chasing. It also distracted her enough that she didn't realize he'd grabbed her left hand and slipped a ring on her finger until he pressed said hand back against her stomach, covering it with his own.

"What are you doing?" Edea asked, lifting her hand to stare at the ring.

"It's for you," Ringabel breathed, scrambling onto his feet. "So people think that you're married."

Edea continued to stare at it. The ring was relatively simple, but pretty, with three interwoven bands and two stones on it. Black and white, of course. Her parents had been too poor when they'd married to afford more than the plainest of jewelry, but she was certain most marriage rings didn't look like this. He'd just put it on the right finger to make it look correct!

"I can't," she finally said, starting to take it off. "It's not honest."

"Please," Ringabel pleaded, taking her hands into his and stopping her movements. His fingers intertwined with her own, and she noticed that he had a matching ring on his finger that she'd never seen before. He'd planned this. "You're receiving it a few months early, but if people see you with it - they'll think you're married. They won't talk. What's the harm in it?"

"It's dishonest," she snapped.

"You'll be married soon," he countered, and she could detect the irritation in his voice. Good. She liked it when he let his real feelings show. "Perhaps we've not yet exchanged our vows, but all they need to know is that you've a loving husband, and that we're expecting our first together. They'll leave you alone."

That was incredibly tempting. They wouldn't talk if they thought she was married, if they saw her as just another tourist who was seeing the sights of Florem with her husband, rather than a woman with an unsavory background. She and her child could be taken seriously, and she could even talk with the girls of Florem as usual, instead of being excluded for being impure. Still…

"Just for today," she decided. It would make finding a doctor easier, and they'd probably allow 'her husband' into the examination room with her, which would only serve to calm his nerves better. "But only today."

Ringabel smiled that sunny smile again, and kissed her on the lips. She was too dazed to return it. "That's good enough for me," he said, and his mouth trailed up to her forehead. "Or any other time you'd like to wear it in public, really." His arms wrapped around her in a hug and squeezed tightly, and that movement brought her back to reality.

"Just today," she murmured, hugging him in return before they finally left to join Agnès and Tiz.

Just today, so that she could be seen and be reassured that her child was fine. She and Ringabel could play at being married, if that's what he wanted, and she could get the helped she needed. After this, though… After this they'd have to go to Eternia to awaken the Earth Crystal, and she had no idea how she was going to present herself there.

What would her parents think?


	16. Makes Me Feel Unstable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything's fine, the doctor says. But she recommends rest and relaxation. Edea's not made for rest and relaxation.

Finding a doctor in Florem was easy, especially once the shopkeeper noticed her ring and her pregnancy, congratulating her in the same breath as recommending a family friend who had just branched out into that field as well, especially with the increase of visitors to Florem. Other women in the shop said the same, even reaching down to pat her stomach and chattering with her about her new child. It was enough to make her head spin.

Soon though, the doctor's office was located and when the receptionist balked at the idea of Ringabel going into the private room with her, Agnès went instead, staying at Edea's side as a the doctor, a woman named Marisela, prodded around for any tender parts and examined her body. Edea appreciated it, though a part of her felt guilty. Agnès was the one who might benefit from an exam, after all.

"You seem to be fine," Dr. Marisela finally decided, pushing her spectacles up off her nose and onto the top of her head. She was like the doctor from Ancheim, an older lady with brown hair that was pulled back into a rather silly looking bun but Edea found her to be much nicer, even if she had blushed when Edea had described her activities at night with her 'husband' and how eager he had been. "I'm not feeling anything unusual, and you don't seem to be in any pain. How about last night? Any changes?"

"No," Edea said, shaking her head. "Not… not really. No pain at all." No tenderness. She'd been exhausted last night, that was all, and after a nap with Agnès and love-making with Ringabel, she had been fine in the morning. There had only been a slight ache in her back, but she attributed that completely to having to cuddle Ringabel halfway through the night to calm him down, forcing herself in an awkward position so he could rest his head on her chest and keep his weight off her stomach. "Neither my b-my husband or myself noticed anything." He had even used white magic on her stomach to feel the baby's life-force, and while he'd said it seemed fine, they both felt better having a professional look at it.

"That's good, but keep an eye on everything that you think seems off. I don't know what would possess you to fight a monster in your condition, but this not something to take lightly. If you're worried, I would recommend that you rest in bed for some time and let me or another doctor know if you feel any pain.  _No_  more fighting."

"I understand," Edea replied, feeling a bit like a child again, being admonished for beating up bullies, even if they had started it by targeting Alternis. "It's - it's not going to happen again."

It probably wouldn't. Ringabel would be upset if she were to be hurt again, and she knew  _she_  would be upset if she were to be hurt again. Edea fidgeted for a moment. "If you think it's all fine, perhaps you could take a look at the Vestal here? She's been exhausted."

Dr. Marisela rounded on Agnès, and Edea smiled as Agnès shot her a quick look over the woman's shoulder, one that clearly said that Edea would pay for her treachery! Agnès was the type of person who liked to downplay her own issues in favor of focusing on others, but Edea wouldn't stand for that, not now. Agnès was important, more so than her own health - if something were to happen to Agnès, none of them would be able to go on.

It would be horrible.

But how exactly did one diagnose a Vestal who had travelled through several worlds, awakened several times more crystals than any other Vestal might in her lifetime, fought dozens of enemies were out for her blood? Agnès could skirt carefully over the details, of course, because what sane doctor would believe they had travelled across multiple parallel worlds?

"I'm fine, really," Agnès tried to protest, but squeaked when Edea reached over to poke her in the side.

"An examination can't hurt," Edea insisted, sliding off the table and tugging Agnès over in her stead. "Come on, Agnès… please? Then we can tell Tiz and Ringabel that you have a clean bill of health too."

"Don't force yourself - you seem fine," the doctor said, but with Agnès' permission, examined her anyway, listening to her breathing, and checking her temperature. How else was she supposed to be looked at? Edea pulled up a chair so that she could sit and be beside Agnès, squeezing her arm in the moments that Agnès seemed to need it most. Agnès had been used to being looked at by acolytes she had known all her life, not a near stranger.

"Your temperature is good, your lungs and ears are clear," the doctor said finally, moving over to her desk so she could document her findings. "I think if you're not feeling well, you could benefit from some rest as well. From what you've told me about the Crystal, that strain may be getting to you. Please relax, Lady Vestal. We need you."

"There's really no time to rest," Agnès insisted, worrying the hem of her skirt in her free hand.

Edea bit her lip. If she were to step off the battlefield now, then Agnès would have all the time in the world to rest between awakening the next Crystal. That would be fine, wouldn't it…? Airy wouldn't protest if a doctor said that Agnès needed to rest, and that Edea needed to be good and stop fighting. She'd understand.

"And you," the doctor continued, pointing her pen at Edea. The blonde jumped, eyes wide, feeling as guilty as she did when called out in school. "If you're serious about keeping that child, you need to take care of yourself and it - I mean it when I say no more fighting!"

"Yes, yes," Edea replied hastily.

"Is that husband of yours outside?" the older woman asked after a moment, tapping her pen against her lip.

Both girls exchanged a glance. "Yes, he's waiting with a friend of ours," Edea said.

"Bring him in here, I want to talk to him. And once I'm done, don't leave until I get back to you. I recommend that you both get some rest, real rest, so that you can feel better. That's the best thing right now. Just come back if you need to."

There was that voice again, that made Edea feel like she was back in school. She made a slight face behind the woman's back as she helped Agnès straighten up her clothing, and the two of them made their escape.

Ringabel and Tiz were sitting in the waiting room, Ringabel with his journal open on his lap, and Tiz slowly thumbing through a magazine. They both looked up when the door opened, and Ringabel tucked the book back into his jacket.

"Edea, how - " he stopped when she lifted up a finger.

"She wants to talk to you," Edea said cheerfully. Both men, and the receptionist gave her a look.

"She really does," Agnès confirmed, nodding. "She'd like to talk to you, Ringabel."

The look on Ringabel's face was akin to the ones when Airy grilled him about his flying habits and his plans for Grandship.

"I - I suppose I can't turn down a request from a lovely lady," he mumbled, and Edea smiled at him as she watched him slink away to the room where the doctor waited.

"I'm sure it's nothing," she assured him. "It isn't like you need a shot or anything!"

Well, no… he knew that he was current on all of his vaccinations and shots, given how he hadn't been allowed to enter the military until he'd passed his physical. But there was still some dread in his stomach as he poked his head into the main examination room, looking at the woman there. He hated doctors, had never had good associations with them.

For a moment he wasn't sure if he recognized her, either from his life in Florem or from another world, but a headache flared up, and he bit his lip. No, she was no one that he knew. It was just the doctor thing. He was so pathetic.

"You're… Ringabel?" the woman asked when she noticed him. She was still writing down on her clipboard, and from the door, he couldn't quite make it out, even though he strained. She noticed him looking and covered it up.

"I am, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled widely at her.

"Please sit," was all she said in reply, and he obeyed, crossing his ankles and placing his hands in his lap like a good boy. The last time he'd been seen by a doctor - a real one, Victor aside - had been years ago. "I've examined her, but tell me why you told your wife to come see me. What's going on with her?"

His wife. His heart jumped at those words, and he almost missed what she'd actually said. "Aside from her fighting?" Something that he hated, but hadn't been able to deny her. "Her morning sickness is done, she's just fatigued sometimes. I - I think she's doing well on that end. It was mostly what happened yesterday that concerned me - when we were attacked, she passed out."

Passed out - he'd been horrified when he'd woken up to find Edea half-dead on top of him, and angry they had decided to wake him first, even though Tiz explained that their magic reserves were low, and they needed his help. He'd been able to disguise some of the tears on his face as water left behind from Rusalka's attacks, but the image of Edea laying there, cold and unmoving, still haunted him. No wonder his dreams that night had been dark.

"The fighting is what I mean," the doctor said sharply, and he barely suppressed the instinct to flinch at her words. He'd never been good with older women yelling at him. "I've already told her, that if she's serious about bearing that child, she needs to stop fighting in her condition. An isn't it your job as her husband to keep her in line?"

"I-it's not quite that easy," he stammered. "No one just keeps Edea in line - she's very feisty, you know. And I'm not - we're  _married_ , I'm not her  _owner_." The doctor went quiet at that, looking at him closely. Under her gaze, he started to flush.

"I call you in here to to discuss something that she said to me." the woman said after a moment, finally turning away and back to her paper.

"Of course." He let out a deep breath.

"Are you using condoms?"

It was one thing to talk to Tiz about his sex life - Tiz was his friend, and another man, and a person he trusted with his life. It was another thing entirely to discuss it with a stranger and a woman, even if she was a physician. The flush that had begun to fade flared back up, and he could feel his ears burning.

"I - I beg your pardon?" he squeaked, drumming his fingers on the table. This was worse than his physician in the duchy asking him if he were sexually active when the man knew damn well he wasn't!

"Your wife mentioned the two of you are active at night - do you use condoms?"

He groaned. "N, no. I forget." Was it another lecture? Was he going to get yelled at again?

It wasn't a lecture, but some advice, she told him. Edea's body was delicate, and he needed to be careful, and he needed to look out for her if she insisted on going to the battlefield. As father to the baby, it was obvious he hadn't been thoughtful before, but he needed to seriously think about their actions now. If they decided to keep on being intimate while her pregnancy progressed, then his lack of protection could cause some problems. If Edea were insistent upon being active, even if she wasn't exactly fighting monsters, that could just make it worse.

He didn't know what he disliked the most - the lecture, or the idea that something could happen to Edea and their child, especially something that might be his fault. The mere idea made him nauseated, and he could barely focus on the rest of what she was saying.

To watch out for Edea, and to make sure that she was drinking enough, eating enough, resting enough. Places to massage her at nights to help alleviate any pain she might be having, especially in her back. Of course, of course. He would do all of that and anything else his 'wife' needed, without any questions asked.

He barely noticed she stopped talking until she leaned in close to him. Ringabel normally would not have leaned away from such a lovely, experienced lady, but he found himself drawing back regardless. "Yes, my dear doctor? Is there something on my face?"

"Are you alright?" the woman asked, her eyes gentle and concerned. "You look like you may be sick."

His panic, both about the situation with Edea, and the circumstance he was in right now, threatened to boil over, and his stomach flopped. He'd never felt so claustrophobic before, and he'd lived most of his life in a suit of armor! "I'm fine," he said, forcing a smile. "I just - I'm worried. It's our first, you know, and we've no idea what we're doing."

"You should really see someone," she said. "The girls mentioned you were travelling, but in her condition she really needs a regular doctor. Just think about it."

After that, she escorted him back to the waiting room.

"Here, you can have him back," she said to Edea, and gave the girls both a sheet of paper. "This contains all the information that you need. Just speak to the receptionist." With that said, she disappeared into the back area again, presumably to prepare for her next patient.

"What'd she tell you?" Edea asked as she and Agnès handed over their papers to the receptionist. She'd read it afterwards.

"Just to be careful," he murmured, ignoring the looks that he might be getting from other patients in the waiting room as he wrapped his arm around his pregnant girlfriend's form. He'd take every word that the doctor told him into consideration.

"Of course," Edea replied, rolling her eyes a little and patting his hand. "We will be."

Being careful meant that she'd have to stop fighting though. He knew this, and he knew that she knew it as well. He was certain Agnès and Tiz would be supportive, that only meant that…

"What do you mean we'll have to stop awakening the Crystals?" Airy asked that evening, after the humans came back to Grandship. She had declined to come with them to the doctor's office, claiming that fairies needed rest too, but Ringabel knew that she probably disliked them as much as he did. Given what she was, they'd probably jump at the chance to examine her, and who would want that?

They'd rehearsed this. Agnès took a deep breath.

"We had Edea looked at, but the doctor examined me as well. She thinks I should get some rest for at least a couple of months, or it could harm my health. By then, Edea will be much too far along to fight the Crystal Beasts with us. I think we should… take a break."

"We can't just take a break, Agnès. The world is depending upon us!" Airy pleaded.

"I know," Agnès replied, holding her hands out so that Airy could drop into them. "I know the world depends upon me, Airy, and I won't just leave it behind."

"Come now Airy," Ringabel said, always the one to draw the fairy's ire. "Aren't you worried about Agnès too? I doubt any other Vestal has awakened as many Crystals as she has. She needs her rest."

"I'm a cryst-fairy! Of course I'm worried about the vestals, and Agnès…! But you have to think about the world, too."

"It's just a few months," Edea said with a nervous laugh. "Think of it this way. Once Agnès is rested, and my baby's born, we can continue to awaken the crystals, renewed and full of vigor. We'll have nothing stopping us then!."

"Just a few months?" Airy repeated.

"A little longer than that, perhaps," Ringabel interjected with a wide smile. Edea glared at him. "But soon enough! We all want to save the world Airy, but there's no putting at putting Agnès at risk. I for one, believe the good doctor when she says that Agnès should get rest."

"The world…"

"It's been - how long, exactly?" Ringabel mused.

"We've seen our progress reset over and over," Tiz cut in. "This time - this world may take us longer than the last, but it can't hurt."

"This time the Holy Pillar will sweep away the darkness for sure, I promise!" Airy said, but she sighed. "If you're sure this is what you want to do, Agnès…"

"I'm sure," the Vestal said, nodding. "I'll get some rest for the next couple of months. It will be nice to truly relax. And once Edea's ready, we can go to the Earth Crystal and awaken it. I promise, Airy."

"Very well," the fairy relented, slowly. "It's taken this long, after all. We can wait, and hopefully the world won't end in the meantime. But we'll continue as soon as possible. Do you absolutely promise it, Agnès?"

"Yes," Agnès replied, and that was that.

What did a band of adventurers do now that their adventure was on a slight hold? Their journal had stalled before, obviously, due to illness and the Conjurer's quest. But this was different.

They'd still had purpose then, and compared to the time when it had taken three weeks for a particularly nasty cold to run through all of them, this was a stall that would last for months. Longer than any mere cold.

And Edea was going to go insane by the end of it, she was sure.

"This is boring," she whined several days into it, her feet in Ringabel's lap. Her boyfriend was playing with her toes and painting them for her, and he tugged one playfully before looking up at her.

"It's nice to get away from the battlefield. A little downtime isn't going to kill you."

"It just might," she replied with a huff, falling back into the pillows she was propped up against. She'd never been so inactive in her life. Even she'd first started training, and when her body had been sore and pained and stiff, she'd forced herself to exercise and to fight nearly every day. And while the doctor had said exercise was fine, in moderation, Ringabel was starting to complain anytime she even looked twice at a sword. It was getting on her nerves.

He was getting on her nerves. A thought that made her feel guilty. Of course, Ringabel was doing what he thought was best for her, and what was best for the baby. That meant being protective, even if she just wanted to spar a little! Keep her figure in good shape. Keep herself active  _outside_  of her nighttime activities with her boyfriend in bed; it just wasn't the same, even when boredom lead to creativity.

She'd known that choosing to have the baby would mean she'd have to make some sacrifices, but she hadn't quite considered what those sacrifices might mean. It wasn't just being careful and looking after herself. Her entire lifestyle was having to change, and she was in too deep to do anything about it.

"Stop wiggling so much," Ringabel said idly, blowing at her feet. "You'll mess up the pedicure."

Just to be contrary, she flexed her toes and contemplated kicking him in the face. Instead, she sighed and carefully crossed her ankles so he could work on the other one.

"You're not very happy, are you?" he asked as he finished up, and Edea lifted one foot into the air to admire his work. He was very good with his hands, she'd admit. But his question surprised her.

"What do you mean?"

Ringabel lifted her feet up and placed them back down in his place, crawling up the bed so that he could be beside her. While the doctor had simply recommended rest, she had also said that both girls might want to strongly consider staying in bed as much as possible for a few days, moving as little as they could, especially Edea. At first, it had been fun to be waited on hand-and-foot by Ringabel, but Edea wanted to scream by now. She repressed that urge as he laid beside her now, his body molding to hers. She did grumble though, even as they kissed.

"I know you," he said quietly when they pulled apart, and his hand covered hers, resting on her stomach. "You'd prefer to be out and about, getting dirty and fighting some monsters, or perhaps doing some sword forms."

"I can do kata while pregnant," Edea pointed out. "They don't require a lot of movement." Comparatively!

He grinned, thankfully. "Wouldn't that be quite the sight."

"But you're right," she replied softly, dropping her head against his shoulder and intertwining her fingers in his. She moved their hands down to biggest part of the curve. "I want to be doing things, Ringabel. I  _need_  to be doing things. Important things!"

"Bringing life into the world is important," Ringabel murmured as he kissed her temple. "I know it's boring, my dear, but it's worth it, don't you think? Perhaps it's not fighting bad guys and righting wrongs, but women who bear life are just as wonderful as those who fight to protect it. And you do both! That's admirable, and something to be proud of. I know I'm proud to be your husband."

Edea didn't bother to correct him - she had neglected to take the ring off her fingers, and he still wore his - it made brief trips into Florem much easier for him, especially when he ventured into areas that were seen as traditionally feminine to buy things for her and Agnès. And it likely got him quite a few admirers, she thought with a slight pang.

"I know it is," she sighed, but kissed his cheek in return. He really was too sweet. "How long until the baby's born, again?"

"Not soon enough," Ringabel laughed. "We've some months."

Some months of being useless, of carrying around extra weight, of having to go to the bathroom every 15 minutes, of pain her in back, hormones… Edea groaned.

"Relax," he purred now, nuzzling her ear. "I'll do all that I can for you both, my loves." His hand broke from hers to slide up her stomach and to her chest, and she shifted a little, hesitating for just a fraction of a second before she rolled over to sit on his lap.

 _Hormones_.

It wasn't just the hormones, really! It was the dreams that she swore had to be caused by them, increasing in vividness and naughtiness as time went on. Ringabel could soothe her at night, but not even he could influence her subconscious. It was ridiculous, frankly.

One night, just a couple of weeks into their break, she woke to use the bathroom, feeling her body throb in response to yet another dream, and returned to Ringabel sitting up in bed, the baby's journal in his lap. Of course.

"Writing again?" she asked with a yawn as she climbed back in beside him, and after a moment's thought, started to move onto his lap. Ringabel hastened to put the book aside so that he could help her, letting her sit between his legs and lean against him.

"Every day," he replied with a grin as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "I thought he might like to read letters from us when he's older."

The idea that one day the baby might be old enough to read was odd. He wasn't even born yet. Edea crossed her hands in front of her stomach, making a face as her stomach grumbled and turned unpleasantly.

"Hungry?" Ringabel asked her, pausing as soon as the journal was placed on her legs. She could see barely see his handwriting in the dim candlelight - he'd make himself go blind if he tried to write like this, and yet she suddenly longed to add in her own letters as well. She hadn't been writing to the baby as much as she would have liked - but then again, she was carrying him around.

"A little," she confessed, rubbing her stomach. "I'd like something to snack on." Maybe it would settle whatever she was feeling.

Ringabel sighed. "It was bound to happen eventually, I suppose. Women and their pregnancy cravings."

"Stop acting like an expert just because you've read a book," Edea replied, rolling her eyes and elbowing him in the side. He grunted in response, covering his ribcage with a hand. "I'm the one who's pregnant!"

"I know," he said with a slight hissing, rubbing at the sensitive spot. "I've read two books, thank you very much - and this is your first baby, Edea. You could stand to read once or twice in your life to be prepared for him."

"Excuse me?" She read plenty. She had _taught him how to read._

"Brains over brawn," he pouted, carefully placing his chin back down on her shoulder. She didn't elbow him this time. "The books will help, I promise. Tell you what to expect."

She probably should read them, it was the next best thing after the advice from a doctor or a woman who'd had children, but suddenly she simply didn't want to. She didn't like the idea that he thought he might know more about her body than she did, or that she had to follow whatever a book was telling her. Edea bit her lip, curling in on herself slightly and tried to stop her shoulders from shaking.

 _Hormones_.

Ringabel's arms were around her and he was mouthing at her bare shoulder before she could do little more than sniffle. "I'm sorry," he said. "Forgive me."

Whatever he was sorry for, she didn't really know. But she mumbled her own apologies as they curled around each other to go back to sleep, Edea's hands smoothing away some of his blond hair from his face. He looked so tired. He needed as much rest as she did, she decided. After the baby was born, they wouldn't be getting much of it at all, especially once their journey resumed and they had to juggle both that and an infant.

And it would soon, she decided as she kissed across Ringabel's forehead and eyes as they settled, noting the way he smiled even as he tried to pretend to sleep, hopefully without waking this time. They would pick up their journey as soon as Edea and the baby were both well enough to travel, and Edea had built up her strength again.

And then she was never interfering with Agnès' quest again. Perhaps having a baby, bringing life into the world was important, but that wasn't her role in the world. She was to fight at Agnès' side and save the world from Darkness, whatever the cause. The little light that she carried in her body could not consume her.

It was just a distraction.

 _Just_  a distraction - even though the days turned into weeks, and Edea's body grew, and the light that was her unborn's child strong life force threatened to outshine her own when Ringabel peeked in with white magic. It was bright enough that Edea herself could 'see' it now when she tried herself, and it pleased her. Of course the baby was strong, she thought privately. Look at who his parents were. Herself, and Alternis Dim, a man who was known for being strong, even if only out of spite.

A spite that no longer existed in him as  _Ringabel_  flourished in his natural element - the one that meant he could lavish love and attention on his lovely Angel. And Agnès as well of course, as the Vestal was determined to take the doctor's advice to heart and take advantage of the downtime to truly relax - something Edea knew she really hadn't had the opportunity to do in so, so long. In her own state, her stomach getting more in the way every day, Edea's options to comfort her friend were limited, but she tried her best, spending as much time with Agnès as possible, whether they were relaxing in bed in one of the inn rooms or taking a slow walk around the abandoned ship, just the two of them, on a nice day with a sunshine, scant clouds, and a good breeze.

It was a good vacation of sorts, one that no one had realized they all needed until they had it, and even Airy's mood improved as the weight of the world slowly slipped off their shoulders.

Except that Edea hadn't had the privilege of such a vacation in years, hadn't really wanted one. She'd been prepared to enter the military and work for peace, to well and truly fight for it. There were mornings where she woke up beside her sleeping boyfriend, noting that for once she'd slept through the night, and he was still peacefully asleep, and so very warm and comfortable, and hardly stirred when she pressed into him and kissed his jaw… and quietly resented the peace and quiet in those moments before he woke.

Luckily, there was at least the baby to help keep her thoughts occupied.

Movements in her stomach became more frequent, and it took her an embarrassingly long time to realize that wasn't just gas - it was the kicks and punches and squirms of the baby that was growing inside of her. It made him feel even more real than just seeing his life force inside of her, and Edea spent a full day inside just poking around her stomach in gleeful secrecy, pleased he was so athletic already.

(Of course, the novelty of it faded very quickly, starting from the moment Ringabel shrieked when, in the middle of babbling at Edea's stomach late one night, his cheek was on the receiving end of a rather sharp jab from within her womb, and continuing when the baby's kicks began to keep her awake at night.)

But not even those little moments could stop the tide of displeasure that slowly swelled in her. Her life was routine now - wake up, relax, do something, anything of value, eat, go to bed with Ringabel with or without sex (usually with), and start it all over the next day. It wasn't how anyone should live - it wasn't how she wanted to live!

"You look well, Agnès." said Airy after several weeks. They were currently moored on the hot, barren plains of Eisen, so that they could restock on some of the good meats and cheeses from that region. Edea herself was not fond of the heat, especially as the seasons were beginning to swing into spring, but at least the change from Florem's scenery was nice. Now, she turned her head to listen to the conversation between the Vestal and her fairy, hoping it would be interesting and different,

"I feel well," Agnès replied with a smile, sipping at her cup of tea. "Whatever had plagued me is gone now."

She had indeed greatly improved recently, Edea thought with a slight grin as she watched the other girl. Where before she had seemed somewhat too pale, the weeks of sunshine and of true rest had restored the rosy glow to her cheeks, and her hair was shining even in the dim light of the pub. She looked wonderful, the way a Vestal should.

"I'm so glad!" Airy exclaimed, circling around the brunette. "I was so worried about you for a while, Agnès. I don't know what we would ever do if you were to become so sick that you couldn't save the world… it would be awful. Everyone would doomed."

"That's not happening," Edea interjected, noting how Agnès' smile faded slightly. "Agnès is doing so much better now. We'll be able to save the world, just you wait."

She shouldn't have said anything. The fairy turned to her, and already Edea could feel the disappointment. Ringabel was in the bridge, and Tiz was doing chores… it was just the three girls. All alone.

"If the world can even wait that long!" Airy whined. "I'm so happy for you to have a baby Edea, I just hope the world will be able to last for you to have it. Are you sure you can't fight? Won't Ringabel protect you?"

"Of course he will," Edea replied, biting her lip. "But I'm too far along to fight, Airy. It's not safe."

Even as discontent with her life as she was right now, she wouldn't - couldn't budge on that. Her clothes barely fit as they were. Her armor wouldn't, and she couldn't jeopardize her child's health just because she was bored.

"Things will be fine, Airy," Agnès assured the fairy. "Edea's child is a light of hope for us all. There's no need to be worried."

"You're right Agnès," Airy sighed. "After all - we've come this far. What's a few extra months? I trust you both know what you're doing… I just don't like it."

Edea wasn't sure she knew exactly what she was doing, and she did sometimes lie awake wondering if she was doing the right thing but - she had chosen this path. She had chosen to carry her baby to term. She couldn't turn back now. Once her mind had well and truly made up, there was no way she could change it!

Could she?


	17. Only the Mature Fruits Are Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day of peace and quiet... or so she'd wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does contain violence toward pregnant women. (Or woman in this case)

"Stop kicking me," Edea groaned as she rolled over onto her side. "Go to sleep."

"I'm not doing anything," Ringabel protested, cracking one eye opened as he yawned, burrowing further into his pillow and trying to snuggle in closer to her, now that she had rolled away.

"Not you, your son - your son is keeping me awake," she groused, squirming a bit when his hand wrapped around her in response, groping her stomach to feel it. "Don't laugh. I can feel you laughing."

"And I'm not laughing," he tried to defend himself, but she could feel him chuckling still. His fingers were light and gentle as they traced circles across the taut curve, as though that might help. It was just ticklish! She sighed.

"Make him sleep."

"If I had that power, I would use it every day," Ringabel said, and she felt him kiss the back of her neck. Ugh, he was too close. She was too warm. Edea wriggled a little, and without her having to ask, Ringabel backed off a little, tucking his arms between them. Good. He was getting better at anticipating her moods.

He needed to be. Now that she was slowly but surely approaching the end of her second trimester, her mood had plummeted. Not even regular lovemaking had been able to soothe her. The period of inactivity, thanks to her growing size and her desire to protect and care for her unborn child, was turning her mad. She was going even crazier than she already was, and Ringabel was suffering for it, being both the indirect cause of her mood swings (as the baby's father) and also the person who spent most of the time around her.

She liked him, she really did, but was it so bad to have her space? She didn't need to see him every waking moment of the day! Didn't really want to. Not that he wasn't nice to look at it, but he was awfully clingy. Yes, she supposed that she needed to fall in love with him soon so that they could marry, but it was hard to do that when he confused 'protecting' her with smothering her. If following her around every day, and preventing her from doing anything on her own was his idea of romance, it was no wonder he'd had so many failed dates before! That wasn't the sort of partner she wanted, and she had told him so, repeatedly. He seemed to ignore it.

The baby seemed to finally settle after some time of the two of them lying there, and Edea was drifting off to sleep again, when he once again kicked sharply at her ribcage, taking her breath away. Her cry of frustration roused the man beside her.

"Alright, alright," Ringabel yawned, grasping her shoulder and rolling her back over to face him. She huffed.

"Ringabel, make him stop!"

"Are you expecting me to cast Sleep on him, Edea?" Ringabel asked, raising an eyebrow. But he said nothing more as he scooted down the bed, just enough so that he could rest his head next to her stomach, using his pillow to support his neck as he cuddled in close.

She didn't know if that would make the baby sleep, but it did calm her. Edea slowly, carefully started to run her fingers through his damp hair, her nails drawing little circles across his scalp. Ringabel always liked that, and she could hear him murmur appreciatively as he started to talk to the child within her, one of his hands lifting and dimly glowing with white magic.

She had no idea if the baby could understand or even hear a word of what his father was saying, but she would welcome Ringabel's attempt to try and help her. It was sincere, at least, and she smiled a little as she watched him, calmed by the sight of her sleepy boyfriend nuzzling and kissing at her exposed stomach. When the baby was kicking her hard, or when she couldn't get relief from the pain, it was easy to forget that Ringabel had vowed to stay at her side and help her with this as much as he could. She knew that he still blamed himself entirely for the two of them getting into this situation in the first place; despite her vocal displeasure toward his self-flagellation, he remained disgustingly convinced that everything was his fault, and he could only hope to atone for his actions. Even their louder arguments couldn't dissuade him from that thought.

But quiet moments like this, when Ringabel was doing what he could, even if it wasn't really any help at all, when she was tired and achey, and he knew just how much magic to use to take the edge of those aches… those moments reminded her why she was willingly putting herself through this. Because it was the right thing to do. And he was going to help her as much as he could, short of being pregnant himself. He loved her. And though it was slow going, their relationship was improving; Ringabel was being more open and honest with her, for better or for worse. Though he still avoided most conflict, he expressed his feelings and opinions with her when they were alone together, whether it was his annoyance over her behaviour that day or his eagerness for her in bed. It was a start.

Edea sighed; the baby was calming but still shifting around somewhat, but by now she had gotten used to sleeping through those little movements. She had to. It was still still enough that she found herself drifting off, a slight smile on her lips as she continued to listen to Ringabel mumble little words of affection and encouragement against her skin. Her dreams were peaceful for once. Vivid as usual, but full of warm light and softness.

For his part, Ringabel rarely felt quite at peace as he did when he was able to be with Edea and his unborn, active baby. He too, didn't quite know if the baby could hear him, but he liked to imagine that the sound of his voice could soothe his son as surely as it had soothed quite a few ladies on his journey. Edea had problems sleeping lately, but he tried to help when he could… and glancing up to see her resting made him smile goofily. She might dislike her size now, but he always found her adorable while she slept and he snuggled in closer to her warmth and softness.

Being with her helped, calmed his inner demons. Even though his overactive imagination still made it hard for him to sleep unless he'd exhausted himself, or unless things that day had gone well, he felt mostly at peace when he was with her, as warm and cuddly as she was. It helped to see that she was okay. Edea had been good as of late and not overexerting herself, but he still worried about her condition. About how she might be in a week, a month. Where on earth she was going to give birth, considering no one on the ship knew anything about it, and Tiz insisted birthing baby lambs was not comparable to baby humans. He just… worried about her. That was the part of him that would always remain Alternis Dim.

He yawned. "Alright son," he breathed, kissing her bump again. "Go to bed, and let your mother rest."

Ringabel wrapped his arm around Edea's leg and pressed his cheek into her stomach as he settled down for at least a nap, smiling wide as he felt the baby squirm against his face. Normally something he might have found annoying, but in this case - he'd accept it.

Edea woke when the sun hit her eyes, and groaned, pulling the sheets over her head. Ringabel was snoring, still by her stomach apparently, and she tugged lightly at his hair. Ew, he had drooled a little…

It was the start of another boring day.

Just one of too many to count, she thought wearily as Ringabel helped her get out of bed once he had woken. This was the most infuriating part of being pregnant - she had always been petite, and Ringabel was a stupid, tall man who had apparently passed those genes onto his child and made him huge inside the womb. Her inactivity hadn't helped with her weight gain at all, and now she couldn't sit up and stand without looking like an awkward turtle.

"Remind me to run into town and get the lumber for those support bars for you," Ringabel said with a light laugh as she tugged his hand to get up. She could get up without his help, but it was difficult - and would only become more so as the baby grew.

"You could just use the extra wood from when you knocked the wall in," Edea replied, rolling her eyes. Yes, her stupid boyfriend had gotten the bright idea to make her trips to the bathroom easier by knocking in the wall between their room and it. He hadn't thought to account for all the plumbing. It had taken nearly a full week to fix everything, and he  _still_  hadn't put a door over it.

"That wood is old," Ringabel argued. "And it's full of splinters and half-rotting already. I don't want something that's going to break under your weight.'

When she said nothing in reply, he caught his mistake. "It would - it would break under any sort of weight," he hastened to correct, his face turning red. "Even Airy would likely splinter it, and she's only a fairy."

"Can it, Ringabel," Edea snapped. It was too early for his idiocy. Ringabel's mouth snapped shut, and he turned to go toward the mirror to gussy himself up for the day. Edea watched him for a moment before huffing and heading off to take advantage of the giant hole in the wall.

"Why don't you go into town today?" she asked when she came back, nudging him away from the vanity mirror so she could brush her hair.

Ringabel hesitated. "Why would I?"

"Did you not just say that you needed to get lumber for those support bars?" she pointed out, jabbing her brush at his reflection. For some reason - hormones likely - her hair was always so thick and pretty now, and she rarely shed… but the thickness meant that it tangled more easily, and she looked a mess. How he could find this attractive, she'd never know. For a time, she had wondered if he even did find her attractive in her current state, but a trip to the Sage (which had nearly led to another fight), and getting the Bravo Bikini tailored to her size had settled  _that_  little matter satisfactorily.

"Well yes, but with the war efforts - "

"The war has ended," Edea reminded him. Upon their arrival in the Eisen region, Commander Goodman had sent word that they had officially unofficially ended the war after the Swordbearer Commander had disappeared, and the leader of the Black Blades had withdrawn his support, keeping behind just a small contingent of men to clean up the Eternian side of the battlefields. "They should have enough to spare, especially if you explain that your pregnant wife needs it."

The word slipped out of her mouth without her noticing, and it was only when Ringabel beamed sunnily at her that she realized what she'd said. They had gone into towns together just a few times since the Water Crystal had been awakened, and each time she wore the ring that he had given her, and styled herself the man's pregnant wife. It was habit by now, and she couldn't say when that had started.

At least he didn't comment on how red her face was as she resumed brushing her hair angrily.

"I suppose I could," he said, but he was preoccupied with putting on makeup and seemed lost in his thoughts as he applied a liberal coating of concealer to the dark circles under his eyes. "You think you'll be alright without me?"

"Of course," she replied, resisting the urge to punch him in the arm. It was just a few hours! He could go with Tiz or Datz to help him carry the lumber back, and whatever tools he'd need, and she could have some time without him following her around, Perhaps she and Agnès could do something fun! Agnès, who was so fascinated by the changes of Edea's body since she only seen pregnant women from afar before, would be willing to do anything that Edea wanted to do, so long as she didn't do something reckless that might hurt herself.

"I don't know, Edea…"

"Ringabel," Edea snapped, and he glanced down at her, fingers pausing near his eyes as he tried to blend everything in. With a soft noise, she pushed him around so that he could face her fully, his hands lowering away from his face.

"Ringabel," she repeated, her own hands on her hips. "I'll be fine for a few hours. Agnès will take care of me. You'll go and get supplies. Honestly, you and I can't spend every hour of every day together! That's not good!"

"But Edea - "

"No buts," she said firmly, frowning at him. He was trying to use puppy eyes on her, but she was building up her immunity to them. "You and I need a break from each other," she pointed out sharply, and his puppy eyes faded to a frown.

"A break?"

"— I'm not  _breaking up_  with you," she clarified, but he looked cautious despite her assurance. "I just mean that you and I can't be connected at the hip. I need my space, Ringabel. And I know that you need your space too. Even when we're expecting. Even when we're married. How in the world do you expect to survive without me when this is all said and done and we go back to Eternia? We'll likely have to go on missions without one another. Even Holly and Barras have done it before. It's not healthy to be so… clingy. I don't like it."

Ringabel took a deep breath. "I - I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just… worried."

"I know you're worried. I can see that. But you've got to - I am not here to be protected by you for the rest of my life! You want me to be your bride, Ringabel! Not your - your…"

"My child?" he supplied for her, giving her a crooked grin.

"I am not your child," she agreed, smiling despite herself, and gesturing toward the bump between them. "Go worry about him. No wait, on second thought, don't do that either. Let me worry about him. I'm his mother."

His mother. A mother! She still found it odd to consider herself as such.

Ringabel whined, slouching over - though he reconsidered when he came dangerously close to putting his half-made up face on her shoulder and straightened back up to his full height. "Well, what do you want me to do, Edea? Are you kicking me out?"

"… Just for today," she replied. Some actual real time away from him would be nice. He rarely liked to wander far away from her, and only if he had to do things like pilot or run errands. How long had it been since she'd gone longer than a few hours without him checking on her? She glared at him. He pouted.

The two of them stood for a few moments, Edea attempting to stare him down. If it was a staring contest that he wanted, then hopefully he remembered that she had won nearly all such contests when they were children, and there was no way she'd back down now.

As suspected, Ringabel eventually flushed and looked away, rubbing at his face with his fingertips and going back to his reflection. "I'll bring you something back, at least. What do you want?"

"Hmm." She had to think hard on that for a moment. "Ooh how about some of that spicy sausage we had last time we were there? The kind with the spices and herbs mixed into the meat that you had to buy from the market, not the butcher. Uncut! You can pick up a case of it, right?"

"A whole case? Edea, how big do you expect the baby to be?" he teased, smiling at her through his reflection.

She elbowed him in the side. "Do as your wife says and go get me some good food. I want pickled beets too."

"Yes, dear."

Edea hated the idea of being a housewife, of waiting around and waiting for her husband to return home from doing all fun and exciting things while she had to stay with the baby, but she could tolerate it for now. Especially when he promised to bring her the requested meats, as well as some new candy, a variety of pickled vegetables, and a nice pretty, trendy shirt - or at least some good fabric so they could make her new clothes. She was growing out of her old ones too quickly, even if Ringabel made the comment that  _he_  didn't mind.

"Right, anything else?" Ringabel asked as he, Tiz, Datz and Zatz prepared to disembark. It was a supply trip for all of them, and considering how much they planned to bring back, all four men would be needed. That left the women behind - or as the Proprietress had put it, left the ladies to reinforce and defend the homeship.

"That's everything!" Edea chirped as she tucked the expansive list into his shirt pocket and straightened his collar.

"Very well. Be good, behave, be careful," he said, voice low as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. She sighed - then jumped when he pressed something into her hand.

"What's this?" she asked, surprised. A gun of some sort, though she'd really only seen them from afar before. She examined it now.

"It's a flare gun," he explained. "I found some in the bridge. I ah - don't know if it still works, but I figure it might be a good idea. If you need us, just send up a signal. We'll be back before you - no, don't point that thing at me!" he yelped, turning it away.

"Go. We'll be  _fine_ ," she insisted, but tucked the gun away in a pocket on her smock anyway.

"Are you certain?"

"Just go. Before I use this flare gun on your hair."

The threats to his hair always worked. The men left, and Edea breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned carefully against Grandship's railing, watching them walk toward the city, slowly fading until they were no longer visible. They'd be gone all day, until sundown.

It would be great.

"Well, Agnès…" Edea started, then trailed off as she turned to the Vestal who had just seen Tiz off for the day. Just like a housewife, Edea thought with glee as she watched Agnès stare at the door the men had walked through. When Agnès had been resting, it had been obvious that Tiz doted on her. For a while, Edea had despaired that Agnès hadn't notice the slight change in the man's demeanor around her, but judging by the look on Agnès's face… she had.

"Agnès," Edea repeated, coming up on Agnès' side and touching her arm. "Agnès, just imagine! A whole day without the boys! We'll have so much fun, just you and me."

To her credit, Agnès didn't jump very much at the sudden invasion of personal space before she turned to the other girl, blushing. "That would be nice," she admitted. "It's been some time."

"Do you already miss Tiz?" Edea teased, giggling.

"Edea! He's been gone only a few moments," Agnès replied, blushing harder. "But since you've asked… no, not particularly. We've all been so close together for so long, it's good to have some time without each other. When you and Ringabel were in Hartschild for your - your… " Agnès trailed off, ducking her face down behind her hair.

What was this about that trip to Hartschild? The circumstances aside, Edea knew she and Ringabel had been gone for a long, really long time. Ages, even! She had asked upon their return if they'd missed anything exciting, but hadn't thought to probe deeper; considering that she'd had other things on her mind. "Wait, tell me!"

"Let's just say that absence makes the heart grow fonder," Agnès said after a moment, looking up and only just barely meeting Edea's wide eyes an inch from her own before she squeaked and hid again. "Edea, really!"

"Maybe for you," Edea said, smiling and leaning back to give Agnès her space. She knew better than to push her too far. "But as for me, I'm so happy Ringabel's out for the day. I like him and everything, but he needs to just take a long walk sometimes."

"He's just worried, Edea," Agnès admonished her gently as they started to walk down to the pub, Edea moving slower than she would have liked.

"Yes… I know. I know he's worried. But he's acting like I'm going to break if you bump into me wrong! Agnès, he gave me a gun!"

"A gun?!"

"Well - a flare gun. He wants me to use it as a signal if something happens, as if I would. Can you believe it?"

Guns weren't very common still, and expensive, but Edea had seen a fair few in the past couple of years, especially in Eisenberg, due to the war. They were so destructive! She had almost thought that they were Eternia's work, due to the sheer amount of damage they could cause, but Goodman had clarified that they had been developed by Eisenberg. She had felt guilty for a long time after hearing that; of course her master wouldn't resort to such tricks. She should have known better.

They made it to the pub and Edea sank into a chair, putting her feet up onto another one. It was rude, but she was pregnant and they hurt so easily now. "It's like he doesn't trust me anymore," she complained softly, nudging one foot with the other. "He thinks I'm going to be stupid, and reckless and hurt myself or the baby. It's… so infuriating."

Agnès was very quiet as she took another chair at the table.

"You don't think I'm going to do something reckless, do you Agnès?" Edea asked, frowning sharply. "I'm not - I'm not stupid, you know! I haven't even been sparring at all."

"I think…" Agnès started slowly, propping her chin in her hand. "That you and Ringabel both are doing what you feel is best. Haven't you spoken to him about it?"

"Yes, of course." As if she would ever let Ringabel walk all over her. "He improves, a little, once I do. And then he slowly starts slipping back into the clingy habit." Edea growled in frustration, throwing up her hands. "I kick him out the door and then I can't stop talking about him! He's driving me crazy."

Agnès giggled. "He's always on your mind?"

Edea gasped, but laughed as well. "Agnès, that sounds like something I should be saying!" That just made her laugh harder when Agnès blushed again.

Even if she was in her current condition, it was always nice for the times she got to act and feel like a normal girl. She loved fighting, lived for adventure, and hated periods of downtime even when they were necessary for things like sickness or _pregnancy_ , but chatting with Agnès was genuinely fun! It helped to ease her mind, no matter if she was troubled over her stupid boyfriend or the recent events regarding the worlds that they were being thrown into. Or - anything! Anything at all. Edea felt that she hadn't been spending enough time with Agnès or Tiz, and so she threw the conversation toward any and all topics that didn't involve her current condition, starting with how Agnès had been spending her time. Considering that Agnès had come from a very peaceful, routine life before the Crystals had darkened, she wondered if the Vestal secretly enjoyed the break, especially with the things that she was learning to do. Other girls might have found housework boring, but Agnès was learning what she could from Tiz, who was the best, and he was teaching her many, many things at her request.

"Here you've been, Agnès," Airy said some hours later as she joined them. The fairy liked to sleep in sometimes, especially as late when there was nothing else she could do, nothing else that any of them could do. "I thought I asked you to leave me a note when you wander away without me. I don't know what I would do if you were to be lost."

"She's on Grandship, Airy," Edea said, waving her hand. "She knows it by now! Besides, Tiz can help her too."

Airy fluttered onto the table, drooping slightly. "I know Tiz can, but I'm the cryst-fairy, isn't it my job to look after the Vestals?"

Edea would thank Ringabel for giving her experience in not reacting outwardly so quickly. She sighed, though. "I suppose that you're right."

"I'm sorry, Airy," Agnès said, and pushed her plate, laden with freshly baked brownies, over to the fairy. "It was a last minute decision for the men to leave, and we wanted to see them off as early as possible."

"The men have left?"

"They've errands to run," Edea explained, sighing. She almost wished she could go with them, get off the ship, but the idea of walking all the way to Eisenberg and back in her condition was not a pleasant one. "They'll be back by the evening, at most."

"All of them have left?"

"All of them! Tiz, and Ringabel. Zatz and Datz. We're staying behind to guard the ship," Edea nodded. They all knew the chances of being attacked on Grandship were slim to none, but iEdea greatly enjoyed the fantasy all the same. No one would expect being taken down by a pregnant woman, after all, and that was the kind of story to tell one's grandchildren.

"Oh! No wonder it's so quiet," the fairy mused. "I was able to sleep so well… only because Ringabel's big fat mouth was off the ship!"

Edea couldn't help it, she laughed. "Make use of the peace while you can. Oh, and we already asked them to pick up some things for you, too and so Agnès can sew you another dress."

Sewing was one of the many things that Agnès was learning from Tiz - and Edea was learning too, out of pure necessity. One of the first projects that Agnès had successfully finished had been a small, fairy sized dress… and though it looked more like a sock than an actual dress, even with the lace carefully embroidered on it, it was the thought that counted, didn't it? At least it looked like something wearable - Edea's baby booties had come out looking like tea bags.

"Really, Agnès?" Airy said. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course," Agnès replied. "You're my friend as surely as anyone else, Airy. I'd be happy to do anything for you."

Airy sighed, her shoulders and wings drooping. "Almost anything, at least."

Edea bit at her lip, knowing exactly what the fairy was referring to, but it just could not be helped. Edea couldn't fight, Ringabel refused to, and everyone knew that it would just be suicide if Tiz and Agnès fought on their own. Airy had lamented the fact that she was too small to fight, completely helpless, but there was just no way around it.

"Why don't we go to the inn now?" Edea suggested, pushing her chair back. "You can model new clothes for us, Airy. We won't have to worry about the guys trying to sneak a peek."

"Ooh, yes let's go," Airy cheered. Even though Airy had complained that Cryst-fairies should wear only their proper vestments, and it wasn't as though her clothing needed to be cleaned, she had folded somewhat easily to the girls' pleads. "Can I get something in black?"

"Why would you want black?" Agnès asked as they all stood.

"It stands out," Airy replied, shrugging. "I think it would look really pretty, don't you?"

Airy had a point. Edea joined in on the fashion discussion, feeling more rejuvenated now that she didn't have to think about her condition. And as they left the pub, she made sure to leave the flare gun behind on the dusty old counter next to the door. Out of sight, out of mind - Ringabel would just have to get over his over-protectiveness.

The day was a little boring by their standards but well spent. Agnès and Edea went over the sewing projects they had been working on, and made clothes for themselves and Airy… as best as they could. It was a bit frustrating to Edea that something as sharp and pointy as a needle and the scissors to cut out the fabric with was harder to wield than a sword. She'd expected to get the hang of it faster than she had, considering her skill with other sharp, pointy objects. It was embarrassing.

"You have time to figure it out," Agnès assured her as Edea glared at the bits of fabric on her lap that she'd somehow sewed together in the wrong place.

"I'm not doing this because of him. Well, mostly," Edea admitted, gesturing to her stomach that made it hard to bend over and really look at the little tiny pieces. "But if I have to ask Tiz one more time to let out the seams in my shirt because it's too tight, I'm going to just crack and buy a whole new wardrobe." She'd already decided that as  _extremely tempting_  as that was, Tiz and Agnès would be less disappointed if she just repurposed the few boxes full of clothing she'd only wore once. There was also the matter that she and Ringabel were running out of room for their collective wardrobe, now that they had to share a space.

Agnès giggled. "He doesn't mind. I think it cheers him up. Having a baby on the way, it's like… it's so peaceful." The Vestal closed her eyes, setting down her project on the table before she poked herself with the needle. "Life in the temple was so quiet and so routine. I miss it dearly. But to see my friends so full of light and life is an experience I'm glad I've been able to have. To know you, and Tiz, and Ringabel - and Airy - and now your child, Edea. We never had small children in the Temple. I had not expected to have any until I raised my own Vestaling."

"Oh, Agnès," Edea breathed, biting her lip as she watched her friend. Agnès had made it no secret, especially during the first leg of their journey, that she missed her Temple life. As they had travelled, and moved through worlds, and aged, those comments had waned. Things could never be the same for Agnès again. And, Edea thought, as she felt the baby squirm inside of her, they can never be the same for any of us.

"Why don't we go and eat something?" Edea suggested. The movement in her stomach wasn't just the baby - it was rumbling with hunger. "Perhaps you and I can prepare something to welcome our men back."

Agnès ignored the use of "our" in that sentence, though she blushed. "I am hungry," she admitted, and then they both laughed as Edea's stomach growled again at the thought of food. "And my fingers are beginning to hurt. Let's go eat!"

"Are we done?" Airy asked, from where she'd been lounging on the table, daydreaming or whatever it was that fairies did.

"Dinner time!" Edea told her, grinning. "We've only got a bit left before the boys are expected back, so after we eat, if you've any other ideas for fun things to do, you should let us know."

"You have strange ideas of fun, Edea," Airy complained as she followed the two girls out of the inn and into the sunlight. The sun was beginning to dip down toward the mountains that were just visible on the other side of Eisenberg, and Edea watched it for a few moments.

"Hurry, Edea," Agnès called as she made her way down the old pathway and toward the stairs that connected the levels of Grandship. "Last one there has to wash all of the dishes."

"No fair, Agnès!" Edea cried, trying to speed up. "You're faster. You know I can't run like this!" Well, she could jog, but it always felt so odd. She could power walk, and sped up as Agnès disappeared out of sight around the corner.

"Wait for me!" Airy cried, and she came to light on Edea's shoulder without the woman having to slow down too much. Edea smiled at her and patted her affectionately, before doubling her speed toward the stairs. As soon as she reached the top of them, she stopped to watch and pout at Agnès, who was already more than halfway down. She'd never catch up at this rate, but she took a deep breath and decided to try.

The moment that she moved forward, a chill ran down her spine. It was as though a switch had been turned off behind her. In front of her was the sun, the sunset, a wide blue sky, and a cool breeze. At her back, she could feel nothing but coolness and a pressure that she could identify from her training with Master - malicious intent. The world was dark behind her, and as she turned to see what on earth that pressure was, what monster had come aboard the ship, she found herself pitching forward toward the stairs, her feet slipping out from under her.

Her world completely shattered.

Edea had been taught how to fall at a young age in her training, but no one had ever given her instructions on this. She groped for the railing and missed, but twisted enough to land on her side and off her stomach. In doing so, the movement made it impossible for her to catch her weight on her hands, and gravity and momentum carried her down, pain exploding in her limbs, her head, her stomach. Agony shot up her side and she screamed until she finally managed to stop herself with a foot caught in the railing.

And then it was as if all reality had come to a halt. She breathed and gasped and stared up at the darkening sky, hands pushing instinctively at her side as though she were bleeding out. It had felt like something inside of her had  _torn_. The baby..! She couldn't stop the cries of distress that left her as she tried to right herself, feeling dizzy and confused and lost.

"Edea!" Agnès shrieked as she came back up the stairs toward her friend, hands over her mouth. White Magic was pulsing around her even before she threw herself down onto the step next to Edea, both to heal her and to keep her from falling again.

"I - I…" She couldn't even say she was fine, because she wasn't. She ached and her baby was hurting too - she just knew it. Tears welled up her in eyes and began to roll down her cheeks before she could stop them. "Agnès, the gun - the flare gun - it's in the pub. Go get it." It was all she could think of. Ringabel. She needed Ringabel.

Agnès was reluctant to leave her side, and Edea was reluctant to let her go. The White Magic took the edge off of her aches, and made her feel better, but something was \ _wrong_. They couldn't do this alone, and they needed help, badly. "Please," the blonde repeated, groaning as she shifted, causing fresh pain to radiate up her side.

"I'll stay with her," Airy said, fluttering down to them. She landed on Edea's stomach. "Go on, Agnès!"

"Thank you, Airy," Agnès breathed, and dashed off to the pub.

"Airy…" Edea said, slowly coming back into herself. Now that Agnès had stopped healing her, the pain and reality were back. "Did you see anything behind me? I thought - I felt - " She found herself cutting off, shaking too much to continue. She could barely even remember what it was that she felt, now.

"Hush, Edea," Airy said, though not unkindly. "I think you're going into shock! You should just rest for now until Agnès comes back."

Agnès returned quickly, followed by the Proprietress, who actually knew how to use the flare gun. As soon as it had gone off, it's beacon shining in the sky above, Edea leaned back against the hard wood of the stair railing and simply breathed, wincing as she moved too quickly. Ringabel was never going to leave her side again after this… and, she thought as the Proprietress and Agnès both helped her stand, one on either side of her to support her weight and get her off the stairs and back into the inn, she wouldn't be able to blame him for it. At least that thing - whatever it was - seemed to be gone for now, the ship wide and empty as the women made their way slowly to a bed to put the wounded blonde into.

Several miles outside of Grandship, Ringabel and the other men had just left Hartschild, their packs full and stomachs empty.

"I still think we should have eaten before we left the town center," Datz remarked as he trekked alongside Ringabel. They had snacks and dried meat, but nothing of any sustenance.

"Perhaps, but this give us all the more incentive to get back to the ship quickly, don't you think? Ringabel huffed under the weight of his pack. He'd gone a bit overboard perhaps, but Edea's list had been long, and he wanted to make sure she got everything she wanted. "And once we return, I'm sure there will be a feast for us. With all three of our lovely ladies cooking it."

"A meal always tastes better if you really work for it," Zatz pointed out, sighing wistfully. "I can smell it already. Smoked sausage, and sauerkraut soup, or maybe some of those huge cheesy biscuits the Proprietress always makes."

"We still should have eaten  _something_  before we left," Tiz said, bringing up the rear. "We've a while to go."

Ringabel just shook his head before continuing on. True, they had miles to go, but Grandship was already in view, a veritable mountain in the distance, and he kept his eyes focused on that. There wasn't much in the way of conversation to be had, not after they'd exhausted all topics on their way to and then throughout the city, but none of them seemed up to talking anyway. That was energy they could put into walking.

"Next time, we are going to bring something with wheels on it," Ringabel had started to say, but his words cut off as a bright light went off over Grandship, so dim he almost didn't see it.

He wasn't sure he had, wasn't sure if it was his overactive imagination playing tricks on him again, but Datz spoke up just then.

"Was that… a flare gun? Where on earth did they get a flare gun? Everything okay over - Ringabel?"

Ringabel had dropped his pack and bundle of wood into the dirt, cupping his hands over his eyes so that he could see better.

"That was Edea," he replied, speaking to no one in particular. His throat was dry. "I gave her a flare gun and told her to use it in case of an emergency."

"Where did  _you_  get a - " Datz started, but Ringabel cut him off.

"Can the three of you carry the rest?" he babbled, energy shooting up his limbs to his head. Edea's distaste of the flare gun had been visible on her face when he'd given it to her, and now that she'd used it… a part of him argued that perhaps it had gone off by accident, or she had done it out of anger or boredom, no true emergency. And the other part was beginning to panic.

The other men looked at him as though he'd gone mad. Perhaps he had.

"Yes," Datz finally said, eyebrows furrowing. "I can get it. Go on, then. You look like you're about to faint."

"Thank you, thank you," Ringabel breathed, picking up his pack at least. It wasn't enough to slow him down, and it contained new potions they'd just purchased. Hopefully they hadn't broken in the fall.

His pack was heavy, but it still weighed less than the Dark Knight armor that he had spent over 10 years of his life wearing. Mastering that asterisk had given him skills that had been subconscious during his time of amnesia, but were now invaluable. He knew how to breathe and move even through the stitch that developed in his side, how to pace himself so that he could keep moving without stopping, jogging, then sprinting, then jogging some more. Knew how to keep his senses alert even as he kept his eyes on his goal, avoiding monsters and rocks in his path.

The sun had just begun to set behind the mountains in the West when he boarded Grandship, his legs protesting painfully as he took the stairs toward the deck two at a time.

By now, the flare had faded entirely, but he still wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Nothing.

The deck was empty, silent. Void of all life. It was not the first time he had seen in such a way.

Dread was beginning to truly fill him, his vision going black at the edges as a headache flared in the back of his head. Memories threatened to supersede themselves over the reality. Was that a shadow or a blood stain? He lowered his pack to the deck, forcing himself to stay calm. He was being silly. Edea would scold him.

"They're in the pub," Ringabel spoke aloud, to hear anything aside from the rush of wind. "Of course, it's not like they can set the flare gun off indoors."

And the Drunken Pig was nice and fortified - something they'd done as a group just in case once the ship had become their base. The girls were likely in there, preparing the last of the meal.

But his heart and stomach sank when he peeked his head in. It too, was empty. Even the Proprietress was gone, and even though some of their supper was already out on her bar, the rest seemed to have stalled, the oven turned off.

"T-the inn, then," he laughed to himself, tugging at his hair to keep his headache at bay. That was the obvious place the group would be. If Edea had beckoned him, then she would want to wait somewhere she could be more comfortable.

At least the inn was full of light, full of life, and he could hear the sounds of the women's voices as he opened the door and stepped in. He'd never heard anything so beautiful, They were fine, then. Alive. That was all he could ask for.

"There you are. You're back," the Proprietress greeted him, having heard the creaky front door of the inn open. She stepped out of the room that he shared with Edea, and he made his way toward her, trying not to stumble. "That thing really did the job."

"I - " Ringabel cut off and swallowed, aware he sounded pathetic. No, time to draw on his inner strength, as dark as it might've been. "I promised," he tried again. "Though I wish it hadn't had to be used at all - what's happened?"

She stopped him before he could get too close to the door, and he glanced toward it.

"Look, boy - Ringabel," she said, her hand firmly on his chest. "I just want you to know that she's okay. But we had a scare. Don't get yourself all worked up over it."

That was easier said than done, Ringabel realized a moment later when she finally allowed him entrance into his room. Her hand was gripped tightly around his arm, and it was the only thing keeping him standing there when he laid eyes on his wife.

Edea was curled up on her side in their bed, looking pale and worn. Her arms were covered with bruises and abrasions, there was dried blood on her face and hair, and dried tears on her cheeks. She was completely bare of everything but a pair of panties, and though her arms were crossed over her chest, it seemed more like she was hugging herself than protecting her modesty. Even her legs and feet were damaged, and patches of blood stained the sheets haphazardly thrown over her.

"… What happened?" Ringabel asked, standing in the doorway.

Agnès was sitting on a chair in front of Edea, and the glow of white magic illuminated them both. She was so deep into her spell that she didn't hear him.

"What happened?" he asked again, feeling cold anger grip his heart. Fury boiled just under the surface, threatening to explode from within. He couldn't tear his eyes from her form. His wife looked  _beaten_. This wasn't just a scare. This was -

"I fell," Edea groaned, twisting to look at him. "Down the stairs."

That explained the abrasions all over her, thanks to the rotting wood of the ship. But her lovely. if pained, voice jogged him out of the dark place he had been spiraling in to, and he hurried to her side as soon as the Proprietress had let him go. "You did what?" What?

"Fell," Edea repeated, and it was a testament to how shaken she was that she was otherwise quiet as she reached for his hand. "I fell."

"She just slipped," Airy explained from where she was seated on the nearby shelf. "It was really bad."

"Agnès?" Ringabel asked, laying his free hand on the Vestal's back. "Is she…"

"I'm fine," Edea breathed. "Agnès has said the baby's not hurt. But…."

"Something's wrong," Agnès finally said, glancing up at him. The magic dimmed, but did not abate entirely. "You can feel it for yourself, Ringabel."

She didn't have to ask twice - he didn't have the asterisk but he could use healing magic well enough anyway, and he dived immediately into that sense, hoping to help. Perhaps two white mages could fix whatever one couldn't.

Agnès was right - the baby was fine, as strong as ever. But it was something wrong with Edea. Something inside of her wasn't quite right. It was as though a void had opened, and they could not fill it, no matter how much magic they used.

He came out of the sense and stared at his beloved's face.

"Does it hurt?" he finally asked. White Magic could dull pain while it was being used, but in the end it was only a bandaid. He didn't want her to be hurting, not if he could help it.

"Just when I move," she replied, frowning. "But the baby's fine."

"I'm worried about you," he said, pushing her hair away from her face. Agnès had been so focused on healing that chasm inside of her, that only the smallest bits of white magic had spread to the other parts of her body; Ringabel now healed the cuts on her face, and the gash hidden by her hair. Edea deserved to look as pretty as usual.

She bit her lip. "I'll be fine, Ringabel. But… thank you. I'm glad you're back."

Perhaps she would be fine with time. But Ringabel had a bad feeling about that … that wound of hers. He'd never seen or felt anything like it. What sort of injury couldn't be healed by a White Mage? It seemed like something that would need greater attention. People who knew what it could be. It needed…

"The others are on their way," he announced. Agnès was beginning to look worn from the amount of magic she was using, and now he very gently pulled her away from his wounded wife, getting the Vestal to sit beside him on the bed. She protested, but just barely, before she leaned against him, and he tucked her head under his chin as he held her.

Edea rolled over to watch them, biting her lip to keep from crying out.

"Tiz - do you think he can come up with a medicine that could help?" she asked, her hands folding over her stomach. The white magic had healed the external trauma there, and there wasn't even the shadow of a bruise. Her torso looked fine, as if she had never been hurt at all. It hid the ugly truth.

"Perhaps," he replied, moving to tuck Agnès into the bed beside Edea. She needed rest, and he would heal the rest of Edea's wounds while he waited for the others to return. Tiz was the best Salve Maker of them all, he could look at her as well. "But if he can't - Edea, you're hurt. As soon as they're on the ship, we're going to find help."

"Ringabel?"

"We're going to Eternia."


	18. Cut With a Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eternia - Land of Immortality, as well as universal healthcare. Edea’s wanted to go home for so long, but not like this! Never like this. The people that stop them as they enter the city just make it all worse! As much as Ringabel tries, he finds himself in familiar, tragic circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains violence against pregnant women, and some gore implications.

Tiz could not help Edea. None of the potions or elixirs that he made as Salve Maker had any effect on the chasm inside of her. It was baffling and worrying. Just like the chasm that had torn apart his home, this one left him with an uneasy feeling, and he had no idea what it could possibly be. Then again, none of them had any medical training.

"Then we've no choice - we need to go to to Eternia," Edea sighed, shifting a little. Agnès was pressed into her from behind, all but snuggling in with her hands wrapped around her smaller friend's belly. Now and then a dim light would flicker around her fingertips as though she might be able to continue to heal the blonde through her exhaustion. It wasn't necessary; at the very least Tiz had given her something had helped to dull her pain.

"You should have gone there some time ago," Ringabel pointed out, but the kiss to her forehead was gentle on the same. He was stretched out beside her, allowing Edea to use his arm as a pillow, while his free hand covered one of Agnès'. As horrific as the circumstance was, at least it seemed to have convinced her to go home - her parents deserved to know they had a grandchild on the way, of another world or not.

"I… I know, I'm sorry. Let's go now, then, " Edea replied, biting her lip. She'd wanted to return, so badly - but she hadn't been able to really accept what facing her home country in her condition would mean. Would her father be disappointed? He couldn't accept her betrayal and her naivety, could he accept her pre-marital relationship with Alternis? Ringabel. And her mother - well, her mother would likely be thrilled, given the quiet conversations she remembered hearing as a child, when Mahzer had lamented she may never see her child grow, much less any grandchild. But that was different. This was different, now.

She knew that she was still hurt, even though Ringabel's magic and Tiz's potions had healed her completely on the outside and numbed the pain that she felt in her back when she moved. Her bruises, her scrapes were all gone. But what was left was another ache deep inside of her, in her chest and stomach, and the prospect of facing her parents in her current state made it feel even worse.

"Nothing to apologize for, my dear," Ringabel said gently, and then in a more clipped tone, "We'll set out immediately then." A forced calm. He was bottling his emotions up inside, the way that Alternis Dim had, so long ago. She hated that idea but also knew that he likely had to right now, in order to remain in control. His anger was visible in his eyes, and in her current state, it scared her. "Tiz, will you stay here with them while I prepare the ship for departure?"

"Of course," Tiz replied, and he took Ringabel's place as the older man disentangled himself from the two women and got out of bed. Tiz was a little more gentle as he stretched out next to Edea, tapping her forehead gently with his own and reaching up to stroke her hair. She was being so timid; he had seen this behaviour before in sheep after particularly bad thunderstorms.

"Thank you, I owe you," Ringabel murmured in response as he tucked his friends into the bed, hands lingering on Edea's hips. "I'll be back when I can."

Edea watched him go.

Preparing for departure was easy. It simply meant that they checked to make sure they had enough supplies until they reached the destination, checked for any sudden wear in the hull, and set the course. What wasn't easy was dealing with the rage that boiled within him. That anger wasn't directed at Edea, and he tried not to let it show, because he knew she'd never do anything to intentionally hurt herself, much less their baby. But she'd communicated to him in quiet whispers, during the periods of time where they were alone, about the sensation she had felt on the top of the stairs. She'd kept her voice low, because even though Agnès was asleep against her back, Airy was flitting in and out of the room to keep an eye out for Tiz.

Ringabel believed Edea wholeheartedly. She would never lie about that. She would own up to her own failures, as much as she might dislike them. He'd always liked her honesty in that regards. But if she said that she thought something had pushed her, and that her fall had not been her own clumsiness, then -

Then she was right, wasn't she? Though he found it hard to imagine that a monster had materialized behind her and then vanished without Agnès nor Airy noticing, he had to believe that she'd been hurt by something. Someone. He had his suspicions, but it didn't make sense, it didn't fit, and this was not the type of thing that one simply accused another of without solid proof.

"Looks like we're good to go," Datz reported the next morning as Ringabel climbed back up from where he'd been doing last minute patchwork on a thin spot. He'd had to wait until sunrise to do so, and while the night of pacing had burned off some of his anger, a good portion still boiled under his skin.

"Excellent, thank you," Ringabel replied. "Time for us to set off, then. Come fetch me if something happens?"

"Sure," Datz agreed, but before Ringabel could head up the long set of stairs to the bridge, the older man reached over to grip his arm. Ringabel halted; Datz's strength was no laughing matter. "Hey, listen."

"Yes?" Ringabel asked, but the restraint did not help the prickly feeling under his skin. It itched at him.

"Everything okay with you? Your face is all red."

Was it? That statement merely made him flush even more. That was part of the reason he'd been so glad for the helmet as a Dark Knight - his face always betrayed his emotions, whether in expression or in color. Ringabel hastily scrubbed his face, acutely aware that now Datz was grinning at him. "Everything - well it's not fine, but it will be, won't it?" Nothing could be fine so long as Edea was in the state she was.

Datz sobered up at the reminder. Like the other men, he had initially been a bit annoyed at Ringabel upon arriving back on the ship, but then horrified to find out what had happened to Edea, and had set aside his own plans to help the crew prepare for setting out as soon as possible. Ringabel knew that he really owed him one. "How about this - as soon as you get us clear of the Eisen mountains, Zatz or I can take over the helm over open water. We can do that. Even a child could do that."

Ringabel hesitated. He was their pilot, but Datz and Zatz were seafaring men, and had quickly learned the basics when it came to airships, even if he didn't trust their abilities over mountain ranges just yet. Not only that, but he was intending to push Grandship at a speed he rarely used; keeping a slower speed was better not just on her hull, but also an easier way to add more time between their destinations. Right now every moment would count, and while he'd planned on staying awake through it, he  _would_  eventually need sleep. "Only over open water?

"Yeah, well no one wants to try and navigate through Eternia's highlands except you. Don't know how you even do it," Datz admitted. "But that way you can get some sleep and spend some time with your girl. She needs you."

All Datz had to say was that, and Ringabel would readily agree to anything, even shaving off his hair if that would help her. "Right, yes. I - I suppose that's a good plan."

It would make sense, too. As much as he hadn't wanted to stop and rest, he risked everyone if he pushed himself too hard. He wouldn't be able to see Edea. He'd be alone up in the bridge. This way, he'd be able to rest and help take care of her, with the others' help. He.. he appreciated it. He and Edea were not alone.

That settled, he moved onto the bridge with a pot of the Proprietress's strongest, most bitter coffee. He was going to need every drop.

Edea drifted in and out of sleep, soothed by the warmth of her friends on either side of her, and the potions that Tiz cooked up that helped to dull the ache in her side. As time passed, she was vaguely aware that her pain was truly fading too, not just because of the medicines. That was good, wasn't it? And neither potion nor pain seemed to be affecting the baby, given how he squirmed and kicked in her as normal, bringing tears to her eyes when he jabbed at a particularly sore spot.

"We're moving quickly," Tiz told her that afternoon, as she woke up and realized she needed to eat. Agnès and Airy went to fetch her food, leaving Tiz behind to keep an eye on her and carry her to the bathroom if need be.

"… Is he still up there?" she asked, rolling over onto her pillows so she could sit up. She almost didn't notice the twinge of pain as she moved. Tiz was careful to make sure she didn't move too quickly anyway, and fussed at the blankets piled around her form, tucking her back in. That was sweet of him, but she'd need to get up eventually, and soon, if her baby kept lying on her bladder.

"Yeah, he is - I think we've just cleared the mountains, so he should come down at any time. He and the other men are taking shifts."

"Oh. Okay," she replied. That made sense. Ringabel was the most experienced at airship flying, and given how treacherous the mountains and volcano of Eisenberg could be, he was the only one who could fly over them. He was so good at piloting.

Among many things, she thought with a slight pang as she smoothed her hand over her stomach. Giving her attention and making her feel better were other things he was good at, and as selfish as it was, she would have liked to have him here with her, helping to soothe her still frazzled nerves. He'd probably like to feel the baby kicking, or to kiss her.

Tiz seemed to pick up on her mood. "I can go get him now if you want."

She sighed. Getting to Eternia as soon as possible was the best idea, even if she wanted to spend time with her husband - her boyfriend. "No, Tiz. Don't worry about it. You know how he is… like a kitty who comes crawling back to a warm bed and warm milk. He'll come soon enough. I can wait."

She was right; just as she was beginning to finish up the very light and easy to digest meal of soup, crackers, and mushy rice, Ringabel came into their room, looking more than a little disheveled. It was already near the evening now.

"Datz has the wheel. Zatz will take it next if needed," he murmured as he crawled into the bed next to Edea. He didn't bother to undress, just barely paused to kick off his boots. She knew that he hadn't slept, and he looked like it; not only was pale stubble lining his jaw, but his makeup had been removed some time ago and never reapplied, and she could see in detail the dark circles under his eyes. She'd never seen him actually look so exhausted; he was usually quite good at covering it up.

"So you're going to take a nap?" Tiz asked, as if that weren't obvious by the way that Ringabel positively snuggled into Edea, dragging the blanket over his shoulder and mindful of the Vestal that was on the blonde's other side.

"Mmm," Ringabel replied, kissing Edea's shoulder. "They'll come wake me once we reach Eternia, but let me know if something happens. Goodnight."

Edea signed and reached over to run her fingers through his slightly damp, tangled hair. "Get some rest," she told him gently, feeling better now that his warmth was against her skin.

"Yes, my love," he murmured, before yawning and curling in tight. He had long since learned the art of falling asleep quickly when necessary, in order to catch cat naps between shifts at work or in piloting in the early days of their journey. He only ran into problems when it came to staying asleep. Right now, it was necessary that he try to get whatever sleep he could, especially if he intended to navigate over Eternia's treacherous terrain.

Just like a cat, Edea thought with a slight smile as Ringabel slipped into a light doze at her side. He needed his sleep, while he could get it. Frankly, she thought it was a miracle he could sleep at all, considering what had happened, but Ringabel was a professional, or so he might say.

Edea would have liked to go back to sleep as well, but she found that she couldn't. While Ringabel snored, Tiz drifted in and out of the room quietly, straightening the blondes' belongings and cleaning up here and there. He took out more than one load of laundry, to Edea's embarrassment. She'd meant to get to it soon…!

But they knew they had to keep quiet, to let their pilot nap, and because he was such a light sleeper, any noise risked waking him. Rather than have to deal with that, Edea occupied her time with her baby book, going back over previous letters she and Ringabel had written to the little bean growing in her, and trying not to tear up at the idea that he might not ever read them now… no, rather than think that, she could simply add to them, and Agnès fetched her a good pen so that she could do so.

When she wasn't running errands, Agnès stayed close to Edea, sitting on the blonde's other side since the bed was big enough for three people, if they cuddled in close. Edea appreciated it. The snugness, the warmth… it made her feel nice. Even if she had to get up now and then, at least she knew she could return to wonderful softness. Like a pea in a pod.

She drifted off sometime late that night, lulled by the soft sounds of Ringabel breathing beside her, and cushioned quite comfortably between him and Agnès. By now, her pain had faded to mere discomfort, and only if she moved toward her right side too quickly. Hopefully what had happened was a mere bruise on her inside that was now healed with time and White Magic and potions and not something more… worrying.

But it would be good to be looked at anyway, wouldn't it? Good to have the chance to see her family again. It was that thought in the back of her mind that she woke up to, the remnants of a dream mixing in with her reality. Was she home already?

They were whispering in hushed tones around her. Ringabel was gone.

"Where are we?" she asked sleepily, stretching and wincing as her side twinged.

Tiz and Agnès both jumped, apparently neither of them had realized she was awake. "We're just outside of Eternia's mountains. We'll be landing soon," Tiz answered as they both moved back toward the bed.

"Already?" Edea asked, confused. They had just left Eisenberg. She knew that Ringabel was going faster than usual, but surely not that fast!

"Edea, you've been sleeping on and off for a full day now," Agnès said, sitting gingerly on the side of the bed. "You're finally awake, I'm so glad. We were so worried!"

"… What?" Edea asked, eyes widening. There was no way she'd slept that long without noticing. She'd never done that before!

Tiz now sat on her other side, reaching over to touch her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Edea. When Ringabel said you'd hit your head in your fall, I should have known better… I'm really sorry. I'm just glad you're okay."

They were acting as though she'd died. Edea bit her lip. It couldn't possibly be true, but they would never lie to her… "Where's Ringabel?"

"Up in the bridge," Tiz replied, and his hands were gentle as he seemed to examine her head. Edea leaned a little closer so that he could do so; the probing of his fingers wasn't painful at all. "I thought he was going to have a heart attack when he couldn't wake you."

She could only imagine how Ringabel would have taken it. "I'm fine now," she insisted, but worry gnawed at her. Tiz was right - she knew about head injuries, had learned about them in training with Kamiizumi after a pair of boys ignored his instructions. Why hadn't she kept that in mind? White Magic could heal wounds, but it couldn't turn back time - she was still affected by them. And she had no idea how that would have hurt the baby in her.

"I'll go tell him," Agnès said, and left in a hurry, leaving Tiz behind to help Edea waddle awkwardly to the restroom. Maybe she had slept for hours after all.

Ringabel slammed into their room before she was fully back in bed, startling them both.

"Honestly!" Edea shouted at him, hand over her chest. Ringabel ignored that and went to her side.

"Are we there yet?" Tiz asked, even as Ringabel's arms wrapped around his girlfriend, kissing her firmly. He didn't look much better from the last time she had seen him, what seemed like just a couple of hours ago.

"Yes, actually," Ringabel replied, in between planting kisses all over Edea's face as the woman groaned, batting at him. His stubble scratched! "We're close. The gate makes it hard to anchor us right outside the city, and we'll have to walk some additional way, but it's good enough. Edea, love, are you alright? Will you be able to walk? I'll carry you."

"I'm fine," she murmured, slapping her hand over his mouth as he leaned in again. "I'm fine, it's okay. I'm… okay."

When he whined against her palm, she elbowed him. "Seriously, Ringabel. I know you're worried. But really, we're okay." She had to believe it was okay, because the alternative was worse. But she allowed him a few moments to hug her, his hand running down her back as he held her close, and she pressed her stomach against his so that he might be able to feel the baby's movements.

It was then that Edea realized the baby wasn't actually moving much at all. Over the past few weeks, she had gotten used to feeling him kick and punch and squirm around in her, at all hours of the day, even late at night when it seemed he should be sleeping (when babies in the womb slept, she had no idea, but surely all living creatures did!). Now, she could feel him moving, but he was…. quiet. Still. Lethargic.

"Ringabel," she said softly, using every last ounce of willpower she had not to let her fear show in her face. Fear wouldn't help him. Wouldn't push him on. She'd always been a grounding force for him, and she had to remain as such, even when she found the warmth of his arms so tempting. Someone had to be strong between the two of them.

"Edea," he replied, voice muffled in her shoulder.

"Ringabel," Edea repeated, but smiled despite herself and the anxiety gnawing in her gut. "Let's go, now."

Perhaps the baby was just asleep, but it still scared her. She couldn't tell Ringabel what was happening, didn't want him to think things were worse than they were. He had such a tendency to blow things out of proportion or fear the worse. And yet, there was no way for her to stop the panic that built in her with every moment that passed, as they bundled her up tightly against the cold of Eternia's weather. The best she could do was to try and divert her emotions, focusing on those moments she felt the baby kick and reminding herself that they were going to Eternia, the best possible place in the world for her to be right now.

Even for spring, the cold was biting and painful. Edea ducked her face further into the scarf wrapped around her neck and cheeks, breathing out and bracing herself against it.

"It's… hardly ideal," Ringabel said, raising his voice to be heard over the howl of the wind. "But we'll be there soon! Please, Edea, if you need me to carry you…"

"Let's just go," she cried in reply, wrapping her arms around herself. She and Ringabel had gone on a shopping spree several worlds ago. Tiz and Agnès had labeled their purchases excessive, but it was that excessiveness that was now keeping her warm, layers upon layers to protect her. She was hopeful that the wind and cold meant that monsters would be kept at at bay as well, because she could barely move in all the cloth, let alone lift a sword. "Please, let's just go…!"

She had never thought she'd make the trek to Eternia like this. In pain, and ashamed, trying to survive and keep her child alive as well. At least it was relatively quiet, and as Airy had opted to stay behind on the ship rather than see a doctor's office, or so she had claimed, they were alone with just the sound of the crunching snow beneath their feet.

Somehow, whether an act of mercy, or the interference of some unknown higher power, the group made it to Eternia's gates uneventfully, if not cold and stiff. Even through the layers of warm clothing that she wore, she was cold, and her back was in agony from standing up and walking so long. Tiz and Ringabel were on either side of her for support, and though Tiz had cooked up a concoction to help with her pain, it wasn't doing very much good.

"Wait, Edea," Agnès said, as Edea sagged onto a low brick fence. One hand braced her weight while the other rubbed at her stomach, even if she couldn't really feel anything through the clothing she wore. She also didn't look very pregnant anymore, just chubby. Or like she was wearing about 50 layers of clothing.

The Vestal sat beside her, nearly as bundled up as she was, and White Magic flowed from her fingertips into Edea's torso. The younger girl straightened up a little as it healed her and helped to dull the pain in her back even more. That was better.

Ringabel leaned in close, pulling the scarf down from around his mouth so that he could speak. He had shaved, but had neglected to put on his makeup or completely style his hair, and now it was simply clipped back out of his face. "Does it hurt?"

"Not used to walking," Edea replied in a huff. "Not since I added on all this weight. It's my back. Not my stomach."

He seemed to accept that, though he ruffled the top of her head and kissed her.

"Where are we going anyway?" Tiz asked. "The Central Healing Tower?"

"Central Healing Tower is for chronic conditions," Edea explained. It was for people with chronic, or terminal illnesses. Long term care. It had been a second home to her mother on and off throughout her life. "There are other ones, for emergencies, or for critical injuries. There's one for women and children. We'll probably go there," she continued. She had been to it a few times as a child, when Alternis had first joined their family. He'd been placed in the northern tower as they strengthened his immune system and cleaned him up. At the time, she had been very annoyed her new brother wasn't living with them.

Ringabel flushed a little from the memory. He'd been… something of a brat back then. "Yes, the Aurora Tower." Nicknamed as such for the northern lights. "Hopefully no one recognizes me."

"And if they if they recognize me?" Edea breathed as she made to stand up, clutching his arm. She was careful, but it still hurt, and she could not suppress the whimper as pain shot up her back.

"Edea!"

"It's fine," she insisted, huffing a little, watching her breath fog in the air. "It's my back… let's get going."

She just wasn't used to walking so much in her current condition, she thought as they made their way toward the town square, slowly and carefully. That made sense - while she had walked around Grandship, she had never walked in knee deep snow, fighting the wind, while nearly immobile.

But at least she was mostly warm, and she was sure that the baby was mostly warm as well. He seemed to be a little more active, and that was a good thing, even if he was kicking and causing more pain to radiate from a spot on her back. It brought tears to her eyes, and she was so focused on putting one foot in front of the other, in dragging herself to the northern tower, that she nearly did not notice the group of three people in standing in front of them,.

In all fairness, Holly Whyte and Einheria Venus both wore mostly white, and they blended in with the slight flurry that swirled around them. How they could stand the coldness of the snow in those costumes, Edea would never know. Beside them, Cigma Khint stood, more sensibly dressed in his green robe. Edea had no idea why they would be here, of all places. When they had fought the Sky Knights in Caldisla, right before setting off toward the Wind Temple, Holly had been absent. Khint hadn't been in Ancheim. Surely they hadn't been waiting in the snow all these months!

"Einheria," Edea called, feeling both relief and dread at seeing her sister student. She was alive! At least she was alive and well, even if Edea herself felt a little less so.

She watched Einheria turn away from Holly and inspect her. Even from afar, Edea fretted; was her pregnancy visible through her clothing? Would Einheria say anything about her condition?

"Edea," Einheria replied, her voice surprised, yet pleased. "You're late."

"Late?" Edea repeated, confused out of any protest and explanation she had been planning.

"Didn't you get my message? Artermia said that she sent it to you."

Oh right. Now that she mentioned it, Edea did vaguely remember nearly being hit by an arrow when she and Ringabel had been out shopping in Florem. "Tell her not to aim for the forehead next time!" Edea snapped. Ringabel had barely managed to catch it, and it had caused such a commotion that they had forgotten to look at the message tied around the shaft. Oops. She had figured that if the message was that important, it would be re-delivered in a more civilized manner.

"Well, no matter. You're here now." Einheria said, shaking her head. "I have a message for you, Edea. But before we continue… Holly, Commander - would you two join me in testing her? I've a message to deliver, and I need to make sure she's up for the task."

Beside her, Edea could feel her boyfriend protest. "W-wait just a moment, Einheria."

"Do I know you?" the woman asked him, peering closely at him in the snow. Beside her, Holly cocked her head, bringing one hand up to tap her chin.

Ringabel faltered. "I - n-no, we've never met. Well, no that's not exactly accurate. I'm - it's not important!" he tried to explain, but his face was bright red, and not just only due to the cold.

"It's no longer the time for words. Whoever you are, say what you will with your weapons!" Einheria replied, brandishing her spear. The two people beside her raised their own weapons.

"Wait, Einheria! Don't I get any say in this?" Edea pleaded, but she already knew that her protests were falling on deaf ears. Einheria was likely interpreting her reluctance as weakness, or because she was scared. Not because she was pregnant and in pain, and worried about her unborn child.

Before she could say anything more, the asterisk barrier was thrown up, courtesy of Khint. Edea braced herself, pulling out the dagger she had tucked into her pack, just in case.

But they hadn't thought to give her any asterisks, because she was never meant to fight, and she was left with only the base abilities. Tiz and Agnès and Ringabel had others, but they were unable to share, and while she was half-hidden behind them as Ringabel dug out a shield to help protect her, Einheria seemed intent on targeting her, as though Edea's timidness was a personal insult. It likely was. Einheria remembered her as a girl who had been up for any challenge, who had been among the best. Now she was refusing to use that skill!

"Please wait," Ringabel begged Einheria as he blocked her spear with his shield. "Edea's in no condition to fight right now."

"No excuses for her being out of shape," the woman said in reply, leaping back to land beside Khint. Holly cast Curaga on her. "You've been neglecting your training, Edea - show me what you've got!"

Agnès cast Cure on Edea in return. The Vestal was getting angry, truly angry. "You need to listen to us! Edea isn't fit for fighting!"

"Then heal her," Holly replied, her tone smug. "You may have White magic abilities, but do they hold a candle to mine?"

Khint at least, seemed the most reserved, though as he came at Tiz with a flaming sword, Edea couldn't tell if that was just his face, or if he was actually concerned about well, anything.

"The sooner we defeat them," she breathed, coughing a little. "The sooner we can move on."

She tried to tell herself that. Tried to convince herself that because she had faced them all multiple times before, she could defeat them even in her current state. But the battle dragged on, and she was losing focus. Pain was radiating out from her back, and Agnès could not spend time healing her when Tiz and Ringabel took the brunt of the attacks and needed help.

Behind her friends, behind her boyfriend, Edea was out of sight. But Einheria came down from the sky in front of her, behind them, and the blonde only just managed to block the spear from the other girl from hitting her in the chest, the impact forcing her to one knee in the snow.

"This isn't like you, Ed-" Einheria started.

And then the older warrior cut off in alarm as Edea doubled over and threw up in the snow, just barely missing the Valkyrie's pristine white boots.

The impact had done more than force her to her knees. It had been felt in her whole body, but especially in her back, and now the pain was blinding. It radiated from a spot in her back and rippled through her, and her stomach twisted before she threw up again, clutching at her torso.

She was falling to pieces, and her face was red with shame, but all she could think about was how much it hurt, and how the baby wasn't moving, and something inside of her was at its breaking point.

"Ringabel," Edea whispered through a raw, hot throat.

He was at her side, pushing Einheria out of the way to hold her, lift her out of the snow. The Valkyrie stood there, bewildered as her enemy broke formation to gather around Edea.

"What on earth is the matter with her?" Einheria asked, though none paid her any mind.

"What did you do to her?" Holly called, hand on her hip. "Did you break her?"

As Ringabel carefully tried to get his girlfriend to curl up against his chest, something inside of her twisted, and  _snapped_  and Edea screamed, clutching at him. She vomited again, choking on it, tears pricking her eyes as she tried to stay conscious through the pain.

"I'm sorry," she managed to say as he wiped at her face hastily, tugging the dirtied scarf off her neck.

"No, no, nothing to be sorry for. You're fine, you'll be fine," Ringabel breathed, as though the tears running down his face did not exist. Beside him, Agnès and Tiz both were casting White Magic and he stroked her face in an attempt to comfort her.

It helped, but it was not enough. It couldn't heal the hole that had opened in her, and Edea knew it. She just… she knew it. And the looks of fright on her friends' faces as they doubled their efforts just cemented it.

She'd failed, then. She'd failed to protect the one being that she should have cared for with her life. Her baby. Her little son. Ringabel's little son.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, touching her boyfriend's face. The pain was blinding, made her want to throw up again. He shushed her with a quiet noise, trying to pull a rare, valuable elixir out of his pack while he held her, biting his lip to keep his focus. Crying wouldn't help her right now, wouldn't help their son. He just had to…

Edea's eyes closed, and her head leaned back, and he lost his focus, very nearly lost his mind. "Edeaaa," he keened, shaking her. She whimpered, and cracked one eye open, whining at him. He didn't care. As long as she was alive.

"Ringabel, be careful," Agnès admonished him. "Don't jostle her."

He tried to give his wife the elixir with a shaking hand, but she was beginning to tremble now, and her hand blocked his, holding onto his fingers instead as she coughed, then retched, her breathing pained "I'm sorry," she said again."The baby…"

"Baby?!"

He had forgotten Einheria was right there, and looked up at the older woman with teary eyes. "She's pregnant," he explained, and even through his blurry vision, he could see her face pale. "She - my - our baby…"

Einheria stared at him, dropping her spear in the snow. "She's with child? Why didn't you say something?" Her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

To his credit, he ignored that comment, turning back to the woman in his arms. She wasn't bleeding, and she was completely whole, but she was so pale and in so much pain, and the headache that coursed through his head made him want to scream as he thought back to the worst day of his life. This was possibly about to replace it.

"Edea, love," he said, squeezing her. "Hold on. We'll get you to some help, s - so just hold…"

Edea let out a breath, her eyes closing. And then she, she was very still. Agnès cried out.

No. No, this wasn't happening, he thought, and reality was warping around him. His mind was vanishing into the snow around them, and the only thing he could focus on was the very still form in his arms. His love. His life. And once again, he had failed to protect his family, and his breath was coming in loud, ragged gasps as he upended the elixir right into her open mouth.

She stirred, but did not open her eyes. He was only vaguely aware of the scream that ripped him through his force as he rocked her gently, trying to wake her.

"Alternis Dim," a familiar, biting female voice broke through into his mind and he turned toward it instinctively for some guidance. Normally that tone, that voice would give him chills, but now he needed it. "Did you seriously allow a pregnant woman to put herself and her unborn child at risk? Are you stupid or just insane?!"

Einheria had retreated to her comrades and now Holly was stomping toward them, her blonde hair bouncing with the force of her movements. Of course she had recognized him. How many times had the two of them gone drinking with the rest of the Sky Knights, and she had coaxed Alternis out of armor and clothing and dignity? Behind her, Khint and Einheria seemed deep in talk, with the Valkyrie looking more than a little upset, hands plastered over her mouth.

"Holly," Ringabel croaked, not even minding that she looked like she was going to kill him. "Holly, please. Please, do something. I'll do anything. Y-you're the best healer I know, can't you…"

"Hush," she said, sharply but not rudely as she settled into the snow beside him. "Put her down so I can work on her," she commanded, and as he obediently did as she said. Still, he kept his hands on her as long as possible, until Holly batted them away.

His arms freed, Ringabel rocked back on his heels and rubbed at his face, feeling the tears and snot on it. "Please," he begged again, starting to cry again. "I can't lose her. I can't lose them… Anything. I'll do anything, just-"

Khint dragged him to his feet. "Trust Holly," the older man said. "Edea's in good hands. She… and your child will be fine." The disquieted look on his normally stoic face was also one of sympathy and Ringabel's bottom lip trembled. That was right; he remembered hearing the Grand Marshal talk about Khint's daughter and how she was doing. Khint was a father as well, and one who had been in his shoes before.

Tiz was immediately on Ringabel's other side as the the blond sagged, chest heaving as panic continued to grip him despite Khint's words, and his friend was the only thing keeping Ringabel upright. All he could think about was the last time he had seen Edea so quiet, so still in his arms. No, no he couldn't dwell on it. Holly would save her now. Holly never lied about the health of her patients… and he couldn't fathom any other possibilities right now. Khint was passive, quiet, as Ringabel clung to his robes and sobbed, not caring about the scene that they made as the asterisk barrier dropped down around them.

"Commander," Holly said tersely. "Go to the Southern tower and get a stretcher. She needs to be moved indoors. Einheria, the Grand Marshal should know. Report to him immediately."

"Yes ma'am," Khint replied, not letting go of Ringabel's arms. Instead, he began to drag him away. Ringabel protested.

"Alternis Dim," Khint said, and again the utterance of his true name snapped him out from his dark, inner place. He tried to focus his gaze on the green-haired man. A man he recognized, respected. "You'll do nothing to help her like this. We need to get her indoors, where we can focus the White Magic waves on her. She will be fine."

"Both of them?" Ringabel breathed, snot running down his face.

"Both of them," the older man promised, and together he and Tiz dragged Ringabel between them to the tower. Taking him away from his love, and though he struggled, he was not a match for two other men.

"We'll be back soon," Tiz called back to Holly, and to the Vestal who remained with her, one woman on either side of Edea as they healed her. Einheria was already running off toward the Western gates. A crowd was beginning to form, lured in by the mobid sight and by Ringabel's public display.

"Tell me about your child," Khint said as they hurried down the path.

Anything to distract himself from Edea, lying there cold and dying in the snow. Ringabel took a deep breath. "Our first. She's about - she's 27 weeks? B-baby boy. We've not found a name for him yet…" They'd talked about it, but nothing had felt right. Edea had decided on waiting until the baby's birth to make her final decision, and his heart ached at the memory.

"Boys are good," Khint replied, and his free hand shot out to keep Tiz from slipping on ice as they turned into the right street. "I think girls can be just as good, though."

Ringabel found himself smiling just a little through his tears, even though he knew he shouldn't. "I kind of wanted a girl," he confessed. "Such cute clothing. And if she looked like her mother, that would be even better." He had fantasized that perhaps their second - years in the future - might be a girl, but now… now he didn't - the future seemed so far away. He found himself babbling more about little girls and little dresses as they approached the healing tower, Khint and Tiz both quiet to let him talk and clear his mind.

The Southern tower was close. Primarily used for emergencies and serious wounds, it boasted the latest of their technology. Patients were triaged there before being moved elsewhere, if deemed necessary. Alternis himself had been a patient several times, when he'd become reckless in training. He'd hated it. Now, he was trying to check his wife in as a patient before it was too late. He'd grown used to hospitals, considering how many times he had visited Mahzher, but it was never easy.

The part of him that was Alternis faltered under the stares that he received in the bright lobby, as disheveled and worn as he was, but Khint - Khint was a man that demanded respect and it was that man's calm, even voice that alerted the healers to what was happening. He kept a strong grip on Ringabel's arm.

"The Grand Marshal's daughter," Khint explained to a young woman with a clipboard. "She's very hurt, and needs immediate care. Holly Whyte is with her, but the situation is dire. Who can go with us?"

"Shall we call the Grand Marshal?" the young woman said as she waved over a few healers.

"Einheria Venus - the Valkyrie - is reporting to him now. But… perhaps - no, please do not let his wife know until the girl is stable."

"Yes, sir," the healers replied, one of them bringing a stretcher along with him. The other had grabbed a full, white bag. "Leave to us!"

"I'll - I'll go with you," Ringabel mumbled, and they turned to him, as though finally noticing that he was there. "She's my wife. My responsibility." And he wanted - needed - to be at her side.

Khint raised an eyebrow. "You've finally married?"

"This is no time for that," the young lady said before Ringabel could think of a reply, brandishing her clipboard. "Go or stay! But we've got a patient to get to!"

In the end, Ringabel stayed behind, Khint explaining in a firm voice that he was better suited to answering questions for the healers regarding Edea's condition and care. They would need that information as soon as possible to treat her. And he was better suited to taking a few minutes to calm down, to breathe, and to try not to dwell on his hurt loved one.

"We'll return with her, as soon as possible," Khint told the two boys as they stayed behind, before sweeping away with the healer and the emergency technicians in tow.

"Alternis Dim?" the younger lady said, turning to him now.

Ringabel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Alternis Dim. The Dark Knight, Member of the Council of 6." Did it count as impersonation if it was technically true, even if it wasn't a title he held in this world?

"Your name sounds familiar," she said as she led him to a more private room, surreptitiously handing him a tissue.

Despite himself, he flushed. "I - I have been admitted here before, perhaps. A very long time ago. When will she be brought in?"

"As soon as possible," she assured him.

As soon as possible could not come fast enough. He waited there in the private little room, fretting and sniffling and leaning on Tiz while he tried to focus on the now. On the present. Tried to forget his memories or the sight of Edea lying cold and still in his arms while he answered questions regarding her condition. Her pregnancy, her fall, the fights, everything. The painkillers that the nurse found for him helped with the headaches that flared up behind his eyes, or at least until he threw up in a nearby, handy trash can.

"He's not well," Tiz said quietly as Ringabel bent over the bin.

"I heard that," Ringabel replied, retching again.

She seemed unfazed. "We could have him looked at too."

"No," Ringabel snapped his head up, then groaned as it protested very sharply. "No. I'm fine. But my wife… Edea. She's everything I have. Please, just-"

"Mr. Dim," the nurse replied. "People don't die of sickness or old age here. Everything is under control."

Khint entered the room shortly after, followed by a weary Agnès and Holly. Ringabel rose to his feet when he saw the women, torn between which one he should go to first. Luckily, Tiz beat him to Agnès, the shepherd wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back as she leaned into him, the two teenagers holding each other tightly.

Somehow, Ringabel doubted that Holly would be as cuddly, but he turned to her all the same, opening his arms. She ignored them and leaned on him instead, bracing her weight with her hand against his shoulder.

"Don't worry so much, Alternis," Holly told him. Her hat had been removed at some point, and her face looked worn in the harsh light of the waiting room. "She's in their hands, now. I did what I could. And well - I'm a Master White Mage. I know what I'm doing. She should be fine, but right now, it's up to Edea and her will. She was unconscious the whole time, but should wake up eventually. Probably."

He let out a breath. "And… and the baby?" he asked, unsure if he could handle the answer.

Holly sighed, sitting down on one of the padded chairs and stretching out her feet, kicking her heels off and rotating her ankle. Ringabel, having learned what that meant years ago, knelt beside her and took one foot into his hands, rubbing at it as he waited for her answer. "I don't know," she finally replied. "Her placenta detached. Not entirely, but enough that they were both in danger. Of course, my White Magic can reattach almost anything - but it's delicate. You two have certainly got yourself into a mess."

"Her what?" Agnès asked.

"Oh," said Tiz.

Ringabel, being learned and read, and owning more than one book on pregnancy, answered. "Ah… the thing that connects the baby to Edea in her womb," he said. He hadn't even know it could detach! Though… as it would eventually, from what he'd read, that made sense. Somewhat. The idea was reeling. What did it mean?

Holly raised an eyebrow at him. "You've been reading up ever since knocking her up, haven't you? If only you'd applied that logic before impregnating the Grand Marshal's daughter. He's going to kill you."

The blond man groaned. "Holly, please." He already knew that. He definitely already knew that. And if Edea were to be permanently harmed because of him… he would welcome it.

"I highly doubt that," Khint replied. "The Grand Marshal thinks very well of you, Alternis. Though, I do find it odd that you two have married and are expecting a child. There was no mention of this at all, especially with her recent deployment."

"No wedding invitation," Holly lamented. "No bachelor party! No baby shower! How could you, Alternis? We were all counting on you to give us the best celebration in all of Eternia! Can you imagine the wine that would be there? I'd jump out of a cake for that."

How could she make him feel like this, reduce him to such an awkward babbling mess? It was better than being a sniffling mess, but he ducked his head down all the same, trying to hide his face in his scarf even as he continued to massage her feet. Holly could tease him all that she wanted, though. He'd said he'd do anything, so long as she could save his love, and she had.

But Holly never liked easy targets, and she turned to Agnès now, who was resting next to Tiz, slowly divesting herself of the layers she wore in the warmth of the hospital. "And you, Vestal of Wind."

Agnès squeaked and Ringabel's back stiffened, wondering if he would need to defend Agnès here. They could fight here, three against two, though the hospital might not appreciate such actions. He'd do anything for Holly, but he would do even more to keep Agnès safe.

"Yes?" Agnès replied after a minute, after Holly seemed unwilling to attack - or unable to, as Ringabel dug his fingers deep into the arch of her foot. "What is it, Miss Whyte?" Her distrust - perhaps fear - of the asterisk bearer wasn't enough to make her shrink away.

"You're a decent White Mage - where did you learn those skills?" When the group failed to answer, she huffed and continued on. "Well - no matter the origin, you could stand to learn a little more. Why won't you let me teach you?"

"Why would you?" Agnès asked, startled. "Am I not your enemy?"

"Of course you are," Khint answered. "We firmly believe in the Anticrystalism views. But we are not so blind as to believe that all Crystalists are misguided, or worse, evil. If Holly says you have potential, then it must be true, regardless of who you are. She rarely compliments others."

"Hmph. In any case, it's not a fair fight if one of your companions is out of the running. I'm sure I could take you all by myself, but if Edea's supposed to be part of your group, then you should include her. The Grand Marshal's said that we're not to harm the Vestals, anyway. Just take you into custody," Holly explained. "In the meantime, we'll have to find something to occupy our time if the Grand Marshal doesn't murder Alternis here."

Capturing the Vestal, not harming her - something that they'd heard before in another world, and something he had wished they'd known previously. It made him wonder what - how these worlds were so different. Ringabel finished on one of the White Mage's feet and worked on the other, trying to keep quiet, less he slip that he was not, in fact, this world's Alternis Dim. But he wondered - what else was different that he should know?

"I will consider it," Agnès finally said.

They sat in silence for some time, Ringabel finally finishing up the pampering of the White Mage just before before she decided that it was past her naptime, and she was going to go find a nice empty bed to take a nap in, to wake her if her abilities were required once more. Once she had left, Ringabel sagged into the seat on the other side of Tiz, staring at his hands. Now that he had nothing to do, his thoughts were consuming him.

He'd been in the hospital before like this, when Mahzer had had a fit and collapsed during a particularly cold winter. As a young man, he had sat quietly in one of the private waiting rooms with Edea while Braev had paced back and forth in front of the door, trying both to be a responsible boy and a good role model to the little girl who couldn't sit still. But that had been different.. as a child, he had trusted that Mahzer would be alright. The doctors could heal her, and the Lord Marshal was too good and just to have the tragedy of losing his wife.

But he had learned since then, that the world was not as black and white as that. Bad things happened to good people, and while perhaps her actions and stubbornness and recklessness weren't good, Edea did not deserve this. Didn't deserve to be in a hospital, wounded and hurt and half-dead, all of because of him. Because he couldn't protect her in a fight, because he hadn't been there when she'd fallen, because he couldn't remember to put on a condom before sleeping with her!

He held his hands and tried to remember to breath, to think of happier things instead dwelling on the idea of Edea dying again -  _again_  because of his actions, but his breath was ragged and his head was aching and he felt bile rise in his throat again. It was enough to make him want to die, and he might have attempted it, were it not for two warm hands on his back.

Ringabel jumped, having forgotten his surroundings, and lifted his head to look at the two brunettes on either side of him, their hands on his back.

"I believe in Edea," Agnès said, giving him a smile, her eyes red.

"Edea's strong, Ringabel," Tiz agreed. "She's going to wake up and yell at you for getting worried and crying."

Ringabel offered the younger man a smile… and then it faded when he heard Khint speak up.

"Ringabel?"

He had forgotten the Spell Fencer was with them! Ringabel turned toward the green clad man now. "It is… merely a nickname, Sir Khint," he explained, trying not to falter too much. Alternis rarely faltered.

"I see," the older man replied, but with his face half-hidden behind his hair, and the scar that covered even more of his expression, it was hard to read.

Was it just him or was it warm in the room suddenly? Ringabel fidgeted, then made to take off a few of the layers he wore.

"I did not think it would take this long," Khint said after some more time.

What  _was_ taking so long? Ringabel had resorted to mentally reciting his journal - he had long since memorized its contents - to keep his already damaged brain occupied. "Do you require payment for your time? That can be arranged.."

Khint shot him a look. Thankfully, he seemed somewhat amused. "The Grand Marshal can add it to his bill."

That alone made Ringabel want to laugh, but the smile that formed on his face vanished when he heard very familiar steps, very close. The sound of two very distinct sets of armor, sounds he had known intimately in the past ten years. The voices stopped right outside the door, and the nurse opened it slightly as she spoke.

– "sorry sir, I don't know who told her!"

"Just keep an eye on her. You have my permission to remove her if necessary. How is my daughter doing?"

"Better. You can see her as soon as the doctor has cleared it. And here - the waiting room is right here. But sir… um, may I have your name, please?"

"Alternis Dim," was the crisp reply, the man's voice somewhat muffled and distorted by the helmet he wore. "We've no time for your questions."

"That's enough. Miss. We'll wait here, however - "

Anything else that Braev Lee had been going to say died in the air as he strode into the open door and stopped short, catching sight of the teenagers and Spell Fencer within. His eyes swept over the Vestal, the shepherd, and then stopped on the disheveled former Dark Knight.

Khint, who had half turned toward Ringabel upon hearing Alternis' voice, now straightened back up, inclining his head. "Grand Marshal…. Alternis Dim."

Ringabel took a deep breath as both men fully entered the room, suddenly making it feel much smaller. Though Braev Lee cut an imposing, broad figure, Alternis Dim's armor was polished, sharp, and looked like it had many pointy edges with which to cut down a gaudy, amnesiac vagrant who had been misusing his name, face, and reputation.

_I was right,_ Ringabel thought to himself.  _The Grand Marshal's going to kill me. I'm going to kill me._


	19. Suppressing Happy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ringabel tries to explain the current situation to Braev Lee, he fails and cracks. It is up to Edea to to get her father to see reason. Surely it won’t be too difficult. But what are the healers saying? That can't be right!

There was a long moment of silence in the room. Ringabel was acutely aware of the sound of his own breathing, loud and ragged in his ears as he stared up at Braev Lee and Alternis Dim. Braev's expression was unreadable; Alternis still wore his helmet.

Then, the nurse firmly closed the door behind the two armored men, and everyone in the room jumped, including Agnès, who clasped her hands over her mouth to swallow her noise of surprise.

"Lord Marshal," Alternis started, seemingly spurred into action.

Braev let out a long sigh of relief. "That explains everything."

"Does it, Grand Marshal?" Khint said, and they all looked at him as he drew his sword. Braev lifted a hand before the Spell Fencer could do much with it, turning to face the other man.

"CIggma," Braev started, moving closer to the other man and putting himself between the Spell Fencer and Agnès. "I believe Einheria Venus is still outside, pacing in the snow; she refused to come inside. Please see that she goes home with a warm meal, with some for her sisters. If you come to my office tomorrow, I will tell you the full story and cover the costs."

Khint paused for a fraction of a second before sheathing his blade. "Understood, sir." He left the room quickly, with not even a glance over his shoulder. Out of all the people who be in this room with them, Ringabel thought as the older man quietly closed the door behind him, it could have been much worse.

"Ringabel," Braev said, and he snapped to attention immediate, years of instinct ingrained within him. "That is your name, is it not?"

The name sounded odd coming out of Braev's mouth, to say the least. It took him a moment to register that he was actually being spoken to. "Yes," he replied finally, eyebrows furrowing. "A nickname." How on earth did the Templar know this? As a child, Ringabel had assumed that Braev Lee had simply known everything, including any misbehaviour on his part. He had mostly grown out of that assumption as an adult, but now he was seriously reconsidering it.

Braev sat down in one of chairs; it creaked under his weight. "I thought as much. Einheria seemed startled to see Alternis at my side. She insisted that he should be at the healing tower with Edea. How is my daughter? What's happened to her?" He stared Ringabel down.

Ringabel took a deep breath, trying to steady the world as it seemed to tilt around him. "She is - she is… alive," he finally furnished. "The healers have not yet given us her status. Holly Whyte merely kept her alive…" Once again, panic welled within him at the thought of his beloved wife and son passing away, especially if he couldn't be at their side. It sounded like Edea was in good hands, and it seemed her mother was with her. All good things, he knew! But the fact remained that Edea should never have been put in this situation in the first place. Ringabel ducked his face down, forcing himself to breathe and calm down in front of Alternis and Braev.

"I assume this woman is from another world, if you are acquainted with her," Braev mused aloud. "It all begins to make sense, now."

"We are all from another world," Agnès cut in. "Our quest to… to cleanse the world of darkness has taken us beyond the boundaries of our world and into others."

Braev glanced at her, and immediately Ringabel could sense the tension rising in the room. The older man was an imposing figure, even seated in a tower room. "Lady Vestal, you say that you have been to other worlds, and yet you still -"

"Please," Ringabel forced out, interrupting him. They were no position to argue, no shape to fight should it come to that. "Lord Marshal, may we please discuss this later? Edea comes first… right now, your daughter is - she's…" He was shaking too much to continue.

"Alternis - Ringabel," Braev corrected hastily when Alternis glanced at him, seemingly indignant. "What has happened to Edea - what has happened to you?" The question wasn't condescending, it was concerned as he looked over the younger man who was hunched over with his head in his hands.

Where did Ringabel even start to explain what had happened to them, what had gone wrong? He gave a derisive laugh (something he would never have done as Alternis), curling deeper into himself, even when Tiz and Agnès placed their hands on his shoulders, rubbing gently. He was being a child, he knew, but Edea was hurt and he had no idea how to explain that to her father and Alternis. Immediately, he regretted his actions, but had no idea how to fix it before the Eternians murdered him.

"Do you think this is funny?" Alternis asked, and yes, the anger in his voice was a little hilarious. Ringabel had been so quick to anger, once. Now he was a completely different man… "Showing such disrespect to the Grand Marshal while his daughter is grievously injured. Who do you think you are?!"

"Alternis," Braev said, as though he were a parent breaking up a fight between two children. "I can defend myself."

The Dark Knight's protests, whatever they may have been, were cut off when the door once again opened. All of them looked toward it, and in stepped the nurse along with…

Nobutsuna Kamiizumi.

_I'm dead three times over,_  Ringabel thought to himself, straightening up to stare at both the man in green and the young lady in muted pink.

"I came as soon as I heard the news," Kamiizumi explained to Braev, stepping into the room and making himself comfortable against the wall. "Einheria Venus and Ciggma Khint told me that you were in here."

"Thank you for coming, Nobutsuna. You are always welcome here," Braev replied. Alternis grumbled, crossing his arms. Kamiizumi turned to the three teenagers in the room, eyebrow raising as he examined each and every one, stopping on Ringabel. Before her could say anything, however, the nurse piped up.

"Grand Marshal?" she asked. "And you, sir… Alternis Dim..?" She examined Ringabel cautiously, looking between him and the man in armor.

Braev stepped in before either man could make claim to the name. "You have come with a status report?"

"Yes, sir," she replied with a smile, and Ringabel found himself straightening. Good news? "We've given her some medication to help heal her, and she's responding very well to it. No long-term damage seems to have been done. The healer said she even woke for a few moments, enough to drink down an elixir and ask about the health of her child. Both of them are doing well."

Was it just Ringabel or did the temperature in the room drop by a few degrees as she spoke?

"Child?" Braev repeated slowly. "I was not aware my daughter had a child."

The nurse's face went pale just as surely as Ringabel's did, and while Braev was focusing on her, Alternis and Kamiizumi's heads both swiveled to stare at Ringabel. He was sure Alternis was glaring under that helmet. Absolutely sure of it. Kamiizumi simply looked flabbergasted.

"I… er," the nurse stammered, clutching her clipboard to her chest. "I - I had been sure that you were… she's so far along, and…" Now she squinted at Ringabel suspiciously, her cheeks turning red. "Well she's doing very well, both of them are, sir! The head healer will be in shortly to see you!" She backed out of the door quickly, closed it behind her. There was silence as they listened to her sprint down the hallway.

Braev turned to Ringabel now, his expression very firmly even, his beard obscuring his mouth and any frown he might've had. "You will explain. Right now."

Everything felt unreal. Ringabel sat up straight, but it was as though he was disconnected from his body, watching all of this unfold from a distance. A fly on the wall. His pulse thundered in his ears as he tried to speak. Agnès opened her mouth, but he cut her off, shaking her head - as the baby's father, and Edea's boyfriend, it was his job to explain. It was better he incur their wrath than the innocent Vestal.

"Edea is… with child," Ringabel explained slowly. "Mine. Of - of course."

Braev took a deep breath. Alternis exploded.

"With child?!" The Dark Knight yelled, and his rage was such that even Kamiizumi seemed startled, hand flying to his sword. "You dare defile Edea in such a way?! Have you no shame? No sense of decency? Did your brains leak out of your ears along with your identity?!"

"That's enough!" Braev thundered, standing up. Alternis fell silent; Ringabel flinched. He'd never done well with Braev yelling at him, especially as a child. It reminded him too much of being yelled at as an orphan on the streets of Florem. Kamiizumi placed his hand gingerly on Alternis' shoulder, tugging the Dark Knight back.

The Templar turned to Ringabel, and he found himself standing up to be less vulnerable, his chest heaving. He was sure he looked a mess, but if he was to defend Edea's honor, then he'd do whatever he had to. Surely Braev wouldn't challenge them to a fight here? They might not survive 3 against 3 in this state…

"Edea, with child? When were we going to be informed?" Braev demanded.

Ringabel opened his mouth to explain, but then his vision was partially obscured by Agnès's brown hair as the woman stood in front of him, her arms opened wide.

"Agnès," Ringabel muttered. Surely she didn't mean to protect him? He didn't need defending - he didn't deserve protecting.

"Edea is with child," Agnès explained, her voice thick. "She and Ringabel created that new life, and she made the decision to carry to term with love. It was Edea's decision to have her baby - don't you dare take this out on him alone!"

Braev seemed taken aback. "Wind Vestal, this–" he started, but she cut him off as she tried to storm up to him, at least until Tiz and Ringabel hastily drew her back before a fight could start.

"Agnès, that's enough," Ringabel whispered to the woman in his arms. She was tired and upset, having gotten as much sleep as he in the past few days. This was taking a toll on her, surely…

Agnès twisted in his arms to look at him, and he could see with a pang in his heart that she was weeping. "You needn't shoulder the burden for everything, Ringabel! This is not your fault. None of it is."

He'd made her cry. Not only was Edea hurt, but he'd made Agnès cry. He was absolutely the worst. Ringabel bit his lip and tugged Agnès into his arms, letting her sob against his shoulder while he tried to compose himself. Braev still deserved an answer.

The Templar was known for his patience, as was Kamiizumi, both men waiting for him to reply. Alternis on the other, seemed to be simmering with anger. Of course.

"Can't this wait?" Tiz piped up, his arms around Agnès and Ringabel both. "It's been a long day… we all need some rest."

"Until my daughter is safe, and the healer has come to talk to us, we've nothing to do but wait. I need to hear this explanation. Now," Braev insisted. After all, he did not know what had led up to any of this and was completely lost.

"It's fine, Tiz," Ringabel breathed, trying to calm himself down. It wouldn't help Edea or Agnès, or any of the men in this room if he came apart. He just… had to bottle his emotions inside. Ignore his own pain; thrive off of it instead. Be the Dark Knight he had been before. "I'll be fine…"

The Norende boy did not seem entirely convinced, and he squeezed Ringabel and Agnès around the waist.

Where to start… Ringabel tried to look everywhere but at Kamiizumi and Braev's faces, certain that they would reflect nothing but disappointed for his actions. Alternis was practically vibrating with anger, which was annoying and distracting. Ringabel settled for rocking Agnès slightly to ground himself.

"She's pregnant," Ringabel finally said, and despite himself, he flushed. "He was unplanned, but she's currently carrying our son… Edea made the decision to give birth to him, even if it meant delaying our plans for the crystals."

There was silence for a few moments. "That raises more questions than it explains," Braev replied. "How did this happen?"

"How could you be so foolish?!" Alternis cut in.

Ringabel laughed. It was not a happy laugh, but one that slipped out of him before he could control himself. "I was a fool," he admitted, and Agnès stiffened in his grasp at the tone of his voice. "I was a fool, and Edea's paid the price for attempting to comfort me."

"Ringabel…" Tiz tried to cut in, but Ringabel once again felt that odd disconnection from the universe around him, and his mouth continued ranting of its own accord. The traitorous thing.

"Of course I was foolish. It was my fault, all of it. Edea is in this position all because of me, and because I couldn't control myself, couldn't fix myself. I tried to protect her as best I could, but the moment my back is turned she's pushed down the stairs, and now she's dying and it's my fault! What sort of man can't protect his family, can't protect the woman most dear to him, and allows her to put herself at risk?!" He choked on his breath but plowed on. Even Alternis seemed to have been shocked into silence. "I couldn't protect the woman I loved, I couldn't keep her from dying, couldn't protect this one from myself. I just need her to survive, but then I promise you I'll leave, I'll go. Just as long as she's well, as long as she survives, as long as the baby survives. I don't, I can't, I don't deserve– gkk!"

Ringabel cut off mid-rant, staring in shock down at the woman in his arms. She had just punched him right in the chest and knocked the wind out of him. Agnès looked up at him, her face red with anger.

"You will do no such thing," the Vestal informed him, and as he struggled to inhale and inform her that yes Agnès, he might as well just leave Edea in peace and allow them to awaken the Crystals on their own, because after all, he had not been needed in his own world, she lifted a hand glowing with magic.

He knew it was coming before the incantation was complete, and as the Sleep spell took hold of his frazzled mind, his final thought was that he really owed a few people an apology. Perhaps after this nap.

Agnès staggered under Ringabel's sudden dead weight and Tiz grabbed him before they could both fall to the floor. "We ah - we need some help," Tiz asked weakly of the Eternians.

"We're in a healing tower," the Swordsmaster finally said, stepping up to the door. "There's plenty of beds to put him on." He left, presumably to find an empty bed.

In the meantime, Braev Lee was carefully taking the blond man out of Tiz's grasp, picking him up as though he were but a child and stretching him out on several of the chairs lined against the side of the small room. There was silence as Braev took out a handkerchief from his armor to wipe clean Ringabel's splotchy face.

"Is what he said true?" Alternis finally asked.

"No," Agnès insisted, then hesitated. "Some of it, perhaps. But it is his story, and Edea's, to tell."

"He… lost his memory," Tiz explained. "That's why he's known as Ringabel. He lost his memory when he fell through the Holy Pillar… he's really the one who needs to explain that, it's not right if someone else does."

"When he spoke of Edea dying…" Alternis trailed off after a look from Braev, falling silent.

Agnès and Tiz both looked down.

"When was the last time he slept?" Braev interrupted. "When was the last time any of you children slept?"

Agnès looked a little guilty. "Not since Edea's fall…" She stepped forward to examine Ringabel closely, tucking some of his hair behind his ear, and to explain further to her friend's father. "She fell down the stairs some days ago, which is why we've come to Eternia… she's been in pain ever since. Of course, we've all been so worried."

Braev sighed and ran an armored hand down his face. "Alternis."

"Yes, sir."

"Please escort these two to the nearest inn and book a good room, for an indefinite period of time. Tell the innkeeper to add it to my tab. Pay as much as necessary."

"Lord Marshal?"

"We couldn't," Tiz protested, but Braev cut him off with a hand.

"You are my enemy, but also my daughter's friends. You're concerned about her health as much as I am. I couldn't turn you out nor bar you access to her. As far as this one…" Braev glanced down at the sleeping man. Some of the lines were slowly easing out of Ringabel's face. "If any of what he says is true, he and I have quite a bit to discuss when he wakes."

Kamiizumi re-entered the room, followed by two male nurses, who immediately congregated toward the unconscious man with a stretcher. "Have you decided on a plan of action, Braev?"

"Alternis," Braev said again. "You may return when they are checked in." The Templar straightened up and addressed Agnès and Tiz. "Please, though you are free to see her later, I insist that you must sleep first."

Tiz nodded. "Thank you, sir… we'll do that."

It was Agnès who protested. "Please, take care of them! Don't harm either of them."

"It would be unbecoming to harm an opponent while they are already injured," Brave pointed out, frowning. "Besides, she is my daughter, and there's the matter of my first grandchild as well…" He sighed at the reminder and at the look on the Vestal's face. "Please, Wind Vestal. You have my word that no harm will come to either of them, or any of you, while in the Duchy of Eternia. Now  _rest_."

* * *

It was so warm, like floating in a warm ocean, legs and arms light and airy. Edea hummed to herself, smiling and turning toward the warmth even further. Could anything feel so perfect? Why couldn't she just sleep like this forever? It was so peaceful.

As she drifted there, she was vaguely aware of hands over her form. Phantom hands that were warm and gentle, caressing her. Her eyes opened, but all she could make out was blurry half-figures, and she answered their questions in words that were distant and thick in her mouth like cotton, words she couldn't even recognize. It perturbed her, but then the light enveloped her again and she fell back into it, falling asleep. She would worry about it later, after her nap.

After an unknown amount of time, the light she was drifting in began to fade. Everything was still warm, but she was becoming heavier, sinking below the surface of the ocean and into its darker depths. Her limbs were heavy, almost painful to lift and she struggled to free them from the water that held them down. Somehow she could still breath, but the more she tried to pull herself back up the surface, the more she sank. Everything was heavy, from her fingers to her toes, to her head and to pain that began to twinge in her belly. What had happened there? She tried to recall… something about a fall? A fall!

Reality came back to her, and Edea's eyes flew open. Immediately, the woman grimaced at the bright light that assaulted her, and whined, lifting a hand in an attempt to block it out. Once she did so, she felt and saw the thin lines trailing from the back of her hand to… a machine? She was hooked up to something? She… she was in the healing tower, half strapped to a bed and slightly on her side. Blankets covered her completely, with only one arm poking out. There was a quiet, steady hum of machinery and healing waves surrounding her.

Her memory came back all at once. The fall, the aches, the trip to Eternia, the fight against Einheria. The agony in her abdomen as she and her child were both wounded. Ignoring the slight sting in her hand, Edea immediately slid a hand down to cradle her stomach, noting that her bump was still there, so…

When she pressed down gingerly, there was some tenderness. But more importantly, there was a tiny little kick from within as the baby protested the slight intrusion.

Edea let out a little sob and the breath she had been holding. He was alright, then… her little boy was safe.

"You're awake, Edea," Mahzer Lee said from beside her.

The young blonde woman jumped. She had been so concerned about her unborn child that she hadn't even noticed the woman sitting on her other side. "Mother!" Tears welled up her eyes. Mahzer looked healthy and safe, and the smile on her face made Edea ache with its gentleness.

Mahzer reached over to brush some hair away from her daughter's cheek. "It's been some time, hasn't it? I wish we could have seen each other under better circumstances."

"What are you doing here?" Edea asked, confused. She couldn't roll over to face the woman more completely, due to all the restraints on her, but she could grasp her mother's hand at least.

"A nurse told me that you had been admitted in grave condition," Mahzer explained. "Of course I would be at my beloved daughter's side."

Of course. Tears welled in Edea's eyes. Just hearing her mother's gentle voice and the concern and love in it helped to soothe her. "I'm sorry I didn't come home sooner. Are you well?"

"I'm fine, Edea. There's no need for apologies," Mahzer insisted. "Though, my daughter… a letter explaining your good news would have been nice. I would have liked to be able to prepare for your arrival."

Her good news? Edea thought for a moment, then flushed, shifting to glance down at the bump in her stomach that was not obscured by her mass of blankets. "How much do you know?" she asked her mother.

"Your first child," Mahzer replied, smiling. "Both you and your child are doing well, and are recovering from your injuries. It's strong."

"He's a boy," Edea explained, and she wormed her other hand free so that she could massage her belly. Let her baby know that she was sorry for letting him get hurt.

"A little boy!" her mother nodded her head. "A grandson. I'm so delighted, Edea… I didn't think I would be able to see you become a mother."

Did this count?  _Edea_  knew that she wasn't technically the Edea that this Mahzer had raised… but wasn't sure if the woman knew that. Didn't know if she had the strength to tell her. She had no idea if the Edea of this world was alive, and didn't want to risk hurting this Mahzer if she wasn't. "I'll be a mother very soon," Edea said slowly, glancing around the room now. It was clean and fairly empty, save for herself and a curtained-off section.

Mahzer caught her looking. "Sir Alternis was here earlier, as was your father - he will return later this evening; he said that he had some work to attend. Alternis is with your friends, and should be back any moment."

Her friends? Did her mother mean… "I am the Grand Marshal's wife, after all," her mother reminded her. "I hear much to which others are not privy. And I am particularly well-informed about the vestal's travelling companions."

"I know," Edea replied, nodding. She had heard it several times before, and knew that her mother would make sure her friends were taken care of. But were they being treated well by her father and Alternis? Or would she have to get out of bed to save them?

"There's no need to worry," Mahzer told her, seemingly reading her mind. "He's treating them like guests. They are our beloved daughter's friends, after all. Right now, the Vestal is not his enemy."

That was a relief. She sighed, then after a moment's comfortable silence, spoke up again. "Mother… one of my companions… the older man, with blonde hair…"

"… the one being called Ringabel?"

"Yes!" Edea rolled over just enough to see her mother's face. "Have you seen him?" She really needed to introduce him as soon as possible to her parents. He was to be their son-in-law, after all.

Mahzer frowned now. It wasn't a frown of disappointment or anger, but one of concern. "He's been sedated and is asleep right there." She nodded toward the curtain.

Sedated? Oh no! Edea pressed a hand to her mouth and turned toward the curtain. Now that her mother mentioned it, she could see the legs of a bed just under the hem. "What did he do?!"

"It seems there was an incident," Mahzer said softly. "Edea, your husband - 'Ringabel' - he's very… ill, isn't he? How long has he been like that? What's happened to him?"

"He's not ill," Edea insisted. "He's just - he's been through a lot. He's a little fractured, that's all. He needs some special handling." She hated the comment that Ringabel was  _ill_. He wasn't! He just needed some careful handling, and a lot of love. He needed time. And now she worried about what sort of incident had occurred that they would sedate him for. What had he done? Was he okay? And it seemed her mother thought that they were married - it made sense, given that Edea had been wearing her fake wedding ring, and Ringabel never removed his. But this was getting so complicated!

Mahzer said nothing in reply, but smoothed down some of the bedsheets surrounding her daughter. "How long has he been Ringabel?" Mahzer finally asked.

"… Since we met," Edea replied carefully. Did her mother know? But when their gazes met, Edea mentally smacked herself. Of course her mother knew! Her mother likely saw Alternis's face more often than she did. "He lost his memory."

"His memory… of course. The poor boy."

"He's getting better," Edea said softly, running her hand across her stomach to feel their son's movements. "He remembers most of his past now, even if he still prefers the nickname. And we're making new memories together." Ringabel had once expressed to her that he doubted he would fully recover all of the memories of his past life, but mentioned that perhaps some of them were best lost. He'd wanted to fill in the gaps with happiness with her and the baby… was that possible, now?

"Tell me what he's like."

Where to even begin? "He's exasperating," Edea decided to start. "When we first met, he had no memory of himself or who he was, so he made up this Casanova wannabe personality. He kept flirting with anything with two legs, all the while talking about how much he was in love with me." She shook her head, just remembering all his nonsense. She'd hated it so much, he'd been so insincere. But then… "When he started to remember his true identity, he straightened up." Had gotten better. Had stopped chasing skirts.

"And you fell in love."

It didn't seem right to correct her mother, but - it didn't seem right to lie to her either. "Our first time together was… we weren't married and we weren't… together," Edea confessed, flushing. Why hadn't she come home sooner to do this? Everything felt lighter as she got it all off her chest, confessing to her mother. "He needed help, and I gave myself to him. He - he gave himself to me in return. That's when this little one was made. When he find out, Ringabel proposed and - "

The door opened and she cut herself off, embarrassed.

Alternis Dim entered the room, followed by Agnès and Tiz.

"… Edea!" Agnès gasped, upon seeing her friend. "You're awake!" The vestal hurried across the room to sit at Edea's side, pulling up a chair. Tiz was close behind her, but Alternis hung near the door.

"Agnès, Tiz! Alternis…!" Her heart sang with joy to see her friends unharmed. She trusted her mother, but the last time they had been at the Duchy's mercy, they had been locked away in prison cells. Unless of course, Alternis was escorting them from prison?

Agnès took her hand, squeezing it tightly. "How are you feeling? Is there any pain?"

"… A little," Edea admitted. It was tenderness and not pain, really, but it was there. It reminded her that something was not entirely right. "What did I miss?"

They explained it all to her in turns, of how Ringabel had appealed to Holly Whyte and how her life and that of her son had been saved by the White Mage. How they had waited for so long for news while she'd been looked at. Then, Agnès and Tiz explained how her father had appeared in the healing tower while they waited for news, and how Ringabel had been put to Sleep after his breakdown. She'd missed so much, it seemed. Edea fidgeted, glancing over Agnès' shoulder to the curtain that hid her boyfriend from view. The big idiot. She seriously worried for him, and how her father had treated him.

"He's asleep until the Grand Marshal says so," Alternis supplied, noticing her look.

Edea scowled. "There is no need to keep him asleep for so long. Wake him up!" She'd cast Esuna herself if she could see where he was lying. But she wanted him to be awake and at her side. She needed him.

"No," Alternis replied. After a second, he hastened to explain, seeing the looks from all three women and Tiz. "Only on the Grand Marshal's orders. There was an incident."

"Incident? What incident?" Edea demanded.

It was almost as though he wouldn't elaborate, hesitating. " The man is a Dark Knight, even without any memories of training. His abilities are the same as mine, as unrestrained as they are. When he woke previously, he did not seem to remember what had taken place or where he was, and… The Grand Marshal has said that until further notice, he is to be sedated and restrained."

"They said he was calling for you," Mahzer explained further. "So they've put him the room with you, in the event that he wakes of his own accord. Considering the circumstances, that may be easier for him."

Edea glanced over to her friends, eyebrows raised in worry. Normally when he forgot himself, it took the presence of another person to help pull him out of quickly. What had he done this time, with no one there?!

Tiz noticed her looking and shook his head. "It was the walls that were the most damaged," the shepherd explained. "He tried to find you and didn't know where he was."

That was embarrassing. Edea groaned. "Just so we're clear, he's not normally like that."

"Be that as it may," Alternis said. "He is dangerous."

"Not anymore dangerous than you," Edea pointed out, and though she couldn't see his face, she was sure he was frowning at her under the helmet. "You have no idea the things he's gone through. He was simply startled, I'm sure."

"He is still responsible for his behaviour," Alternis argued. "How can you defend him?!"

"How can I not defend him?" Edea countered, annoyed. "He's a good man, and simply concerned about me and his baby. Would you not do the same in his place?"

"I - I…" Alternis faltered, brain likely coming to a halt at the idea of being in Ringabel's place, with a child on the way. "I would pray I have more restraint than that vagrant."

"Don't call him that. He's my boyfriend."

There was silence.

"The two of you are not married?" Mahzer asked, and though her face was calm and even when Edea glanced at her, she could detect the concern in her mother's voice.

Oops. Edea had tried to get into the habit of referring to Ringabel as her husband when they were in public, but some things did not come easily, especially around familiar company.

"… we're not married yet," Edea replied. "We will be soon."

"That does it," Alternis declared. "He will pay for what he's done." The Dark Knight drew his sword.

"Alternis Dim!" Edea shrieked, and while Agnès and Tiz immediately stood to protect Ringabel as well, and Mahzer lept to her feet, hands over her mouth, Edea struggled to sit up. Half of her body was restrained, the other half felt heavy, and her baby bump was in the way as always. Still, she wasn't going to just take this lying down, and after a second of effort, she finally grabbed the side of the bed and yanked herself up. "You will do no such - ah!"

What she hadn't counted on was the pain that rippled through her torso, and Edea let out a cry that got the attention of the other people in the room. She tried not to let her discomfort or upset show as she lowered herself back gingerly to the bed.

"Edea…" Alternis said, lowering his sword and sounding abashed. "I… I will fetch a healer," he decided, and promptly strode off.

"I'll heal you," Agnès decided, and she settled into the chair beside Edea to cast White Magic. Edea sighed; though it was embarrassing, White Magic always made her feel warm and comfortable. Just like being in the healing towers in general. No wonder she'd been sleeping so peacefully. But - that would mean -

"The white magic cable valves," Edea said, confused.

"Oh… yes." Agnès looked down at her hands. "I promised your father that I would not awaken the Earth Crystal just yet, not until you were well enough to fight at my side. With that understanding, he's allowed the white magic valves to stay open a little longer… I won't even begin to step foot into the Temple of Earth until you're ready."

"We'll wait, Edea. Sometimes… family is more important," Tiz said from behind Agnès, and he reached over to begin to undo some of the straps that held Edea securely to the bed.

"Agnès…. Tiz…" Edea started, feeling ashamed. Her friend was the vestal. It was her duty to awaken the crystals! The Earth Crystal needed to be calmed before calamity could fall over Luxendarc, so that the Great Chasm that had destroyed Norende would be erased. And here Edea was struggling to even sit up, and being nothing but a burden. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Edea," her mother said, and Edea found her head being petted by the woman who was leaning heavily into the bed. "There's no shame in taking care of yourself and your child. In taking care of your family. Some things are more important than what's good for the world. Your father thought the same thing."

"Father did?" Edea asked, rubbing at her face and feeling foolish.

"He's struggled with his ideals," Mahzer admitted. "And they have gotten away from him. But his intentions were pure. He's tried so hard."

Edea wanted to know more, but when she opened her mouth to ask her mother to explain, the door opened again, and in walked the Dark Knight, a healer following behind.

"Miss Lee," the healer introduced herself, nodding. "My name is Dr. Florence N. Gale. I'm well acquainted with your mother, and the Grand Marshal has requested me personally to look over you."

Edea groaned. Father! That was mortifying. "I-it's nice to meet you," she said, trying to smile as she nervously smoothed down her bedsheets.

"You were admitted a couple of days ago in grave condition. Do you remember?" The doctor came to stand beside her.

"I… got in a fight," Edea replied. "And it hurt something in me, it - it felt like it ripped."

"It did. Your placenta detached, cutting off most of your connection to the baby. Thankfully, you had a skilled White Mage nearby, and she was able to reconnect it, somehow. I'd never seen such a feat performed before! It's truly miraculous."

Edea owed Holly Whyte some thanks, it seemed. But… "What does that mean?"

The healer hesitated. "I'm more than happy to discuss this with you, but we really should be talking in front of only your family." She eyed Agnès and Tiz, hovering nearby, and Alternis who was hovering behind them.

"They  _are_  family." Edea paused, then continued, "And my boy- hus - boyfriend, too. He's the baby's father. He needs to know."

There was an even longer hesitation from the healer. "Perhaps we should wait until the Grand Marshal returns."

"Wake him up, now," Edea demanded.

"You are hardly in a position to make demands," Alternis cut in. She could sense the irritation in his voice.

"Don't make me come over there," she threatened him, before turning back to the woman in front of her. "My father may not be back for some time! Please. I know he - Ringabel can be a little unpredictable, but he's harmless, really. A little weird, and a little loud, but he's - he's a good person."

"Tell that to my nurses and one of my best rooms," the healer retorted. "Miss Lee, I understand your concern for your… partner, however I must abide by your father's rules."

Tiz piped up. "Ringabel won't do that again. And we've already said that we'll pay for it." Beside him, Agnès nodded her head fervently in agreement.

"Still… no."

Well, that was just not going to do. Edea frowned sharply. "Agnès."

"Of course, Edea." The Vestal replied, and before anyone could ask the two women what they were doing, she fired off a well placed Esuna toward the curtain. Ringabel groaned as he started to wake.

"Edea!"

"Miss Lee!"

Mahzer ducked her head down to hide a slight smile.

"I - I am getting security," Dr. Gale stammered, then hurried out of the room. Alternis drew his sword again; Tiz drew his.

"If he comes near you, I will put him down," Alternis said.

This was a bit much. Edea grabbed the nearest thing to throw at him; her pillow caught on his sharp edges and hung there. "That's enough," she demanded. "You will do such thing. Stand  _down_ , Alternis Dim."

"Edea?" Ringabel's voice, thick with sleep and confusion, drifted from behind the curtain. Tiz strode toward it and yanked it aside, Agnès following close behind to continue to heal her friend as necessary while the Norende boy undid his bonds.

Edea's breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of her boyfriend. Though she remembering last seeing him not very long ago, she still missed him. The thirst to see him was being slaked as her eyes roamed over his form; he was a little roughed up, his hair dirty and tousled and covering most of his face, and he still seemed half asleep, but he was there.

"Time to wake up," she informed him, shifting just enough to get comfortable and still be able to watch both him and Alternis.

He moaned and put his head back down… only for it to snap up seconds later. "Edea!"

Edea had to throw her second pillow at Alternis to keep him at bay as Ringabel stumbled across the room to her side as soon as his bonds were gone, half asleep and half in a panic.

"We're fine," she assured him gently as he fell to his knees beside the bed, hand reaching for hers. This was good; Alternis was unlikely to attack him if he was so close to her, and she'd ached for her boyfriend's touch. "What did you do? You got in trouble, didn't you?"

"A little," he confessed, leaning heavily against the bed. "Just a - a tiny bit. The baby?"

"We're fine," she repeated, and she reached up to stroke his face. Stubble lined his chin, and he was so pale, his big gray eyes wide and confused. She sighed. "You've made a big mess, Ringabel."

He blinked slowly. "You're very pretty. So very pretty. An angel."

What had they sedated him with?! "Agnès."

The second Esuna did a bit better at clearing his head, though it didn't seem to placate Alternis any more.

"You," the Dark Knight seethed. "All of you know well that this is against orders. When the Grand Marshal hears about this - "

"How are you feeling?" Mahzer asked the slightly less confused vagrant, who had reached over with his free hand to caress Edea's stomach. It seemed to be helping him wake up.

"Ah - L-Lady Mahzer," Ringabel stuttered, blushing, as if he hadn't even noticed her before now. "I'm doing better, of course. Thank you… I'm sorry to have worried you. And you, Agnès," he addressed the Vestal. "I'm sorry. Thank you for earlier."

"There's no need to apologize so long as you have learned your lesson," Agnès told him, hands on her hips.

That made Edea curious. What else had he done that he needed to apologize to Agnès? "What did you do?"

"Make a fool of himself," Alternis muttered. He seemed to be calming down and while the sword was still in his hand, it was no longer pointed at anyone in particular. "Be a disgrace to the Duchy, and use my name and face all the while."

"You're not using that," Ringabel pointed out, glancing at Alternis from the corner of his eye as he hefted himself up to sit on the edge of the bed. "If you're too shy to make use of your good looks, I don't see why I can't take advantage of them."

Edea smacked him. "Don't be mean to Alternis."

"Edea…!"

Before things could escalate any further, the door opened, and Dr. Gale hurried back in, followed by… Braev Lee and Nobutsuna Kamiizumi. Edea had wondered why it had taken her so long to get security, but now it made sense - her father and Master had shown up instead. That was all the security the room needed.

Everyone went quiet as the Templar observed them, his eyes sweeping the room - first to the Dark Knight with his sword still clenched tightly in his hand, then to Agnès and Tiz holding their own weapons aloft, to his wife who was still standing with her hands clasped to her chest, and finally settling on his daughter and her rumpled lover on the bed. He sighed.

"Dr. Gale," the Templar said, addressing the woman standing beside him. "Thank you for alerting me. I assure you, this will be handled."

"Father," Edea started. "Please don't kick him out." Her hand squeezed Ringabel's hard, as though she could make him stay, even as Ringabel started to slide off the bed. But she knew her father - would he listen to anything they had to say?

Braev looked like he needed a good drink. "I said nothing of kicking anyone out," he defended himself. "But please, set down your weapons and tell me what in the world is going on here."

Alternis launched into an explanation at the same time Edea did, both of their voices raising to be heard over the other, and Braev lifted a hand. "One at a time… please. Starting with you, my daughter. What can you tell me about this?"

He was going to listen to her? Edea sat up, eager to start, only to feel a twinge in her side that caused her to whimper, trying to settle.

"Edea!"

The chorus of cries from everyone in the room was embarrassing to say the least. "I'm fine," she groused, but squeezed Ringabel's hand nonetheless when he turned to her, his free hand sliding over her stomach. "I'm fine," she insisted again, gritting her teeth and sitting up more slowly this time, aided by extra pillows her mother placed behind her and her boyfriend providing leverage. She wasn't an invalid! She was just a little hurt.

While they situated her, Braev came to her bedside, and Edea was at first taken aback by the look of concern in her father's eyes. He had never before looked at her in such a way. "Don't strain yourself," the templar warned her, and he reached for her hand. Ringabel handed it over.

When was the last time she had held her father's hand? It was so big and warm, even through the gauntlets he wore. Edea gave it an experimental squeeze and smiled. She was reminded of being a child, when her whole hand fit in his palm. Still, he had always been so careful with her. "I'll be fine," she promised him, settling back into the pillows. "I am the Templar's daughter, after all. It takes more than this to fell me."

"Be that as it may," Braev replied, his facial expression hidden by his beard. "How did you come to be in this state?" He gestured to the machines she was hooked up to, then at her stomach.

Ringabel looked nervous, sitting on the edge of Edea's bed and so close to her father, and she nudged him with a knee to make him behave. "It wasn't like this was planned," Edea explained carefully. She had tried to come up with ways to explain her situation to her parents, and none of the fabrications were anything close to this reality! How was she supposed to do this?

"It's my fault," Ringabel cut in.

Braev turned his attention to the blond man now. "As are quite a few things, I'm told. Continue, Edea."

"It's not his fault," Edea argued, kicking Ringabel now. He muttered an ow and shifted, grabbing her foot. "We gave ourselves to each other - mutually, consensually - and with love. We just didn't - plan this very well. Like, at all."

The adults in the room listened as Edea launched into an explanation - carefully modified of course, to exclude any information of the previous world - detailing how she and Ringabel had slept together and how it had taken months for her to realize she was carrying, and months more to finally make her decision to stop their journey and focus on the well-being of her baby. How she had been trying to be careful, but had fallen down the stairs recently, and why they had made the decision to come to Eternia, only to be caught in another fight.

"The baby hasn't been hurt, has he?" Edea asked as she finished up, glancing over toward Dr. Gale, who seemed to have calmed down a little and had come closer to check on the IVs they'd placed into Edea during her sleep.

"Not that we can tell beyond some possible bruising," the woman replied. "You were very lucky. We'll take a look later on to see if we can find anything wrong with him, but we haven't sensed anything yet."

Edea sighed, relaxing into her pillows. "I'm glad. I'm so glad." Perhaps he had been unplanned, and she had been foolish in the beginning parts of her pregnancy, but he was still her son, her family. What mother didn't want their child to be born healthy? "I didn't mean to get into the fight with Einheria, and well - once we woke up, things just sort of escalated. Father, there's no reason for Ringabel to have been sedated like that! He's not an animal, despite how things may seem."

Braev let out a long sigh. "We will have many things to discuss, it seems. And you, young man, I want to have a long talk with you later," he addressed Ringabel now, who had been leaning slightly against Edea. The younger man straightened up, eyes wide. "You are not entirely off the hook for your behaviour from earlier."

"Yes, sir."

"Is that it?" Alternis said, sounding more than a little incredulous. "Just a slap on the wrist?"

"Alternis," Braev said. "Please, be calm. We'll discuss this later."

Kamiizumi, who had been patient and quiet, approached Edea's bedside. "You've gotten yourself in quite some trouble, my precocious pupil," the Swordsmaster said, but his eyes were gentle as he reached over to tuck her in, his hand hovering over her stomach. "May I?"

"Oh yes, of course. You all may!" Of course they could touch her stomach. Edea would welcome the touch and the affection.

It was as if they'd been holding back. Kamiizumi's hand was gentle over her bump, patting it carefully before pulling back, but her mother's touch was more eager, as though she knew from first-hand experience that pregnant women weren't made of glass. Her father paused only to remove his gauntlet but his caress was firm and strong, and she saw the smile on his face as the baby kicked against his palm.

"He's a strong little one."

"Of course he's strong," Edea breathed. "Look at who his parents are. And who his grandparents are."

Alternis muttered something under his breath. Tiz and Agnès, who were the only ones who could hear him, gave him a startled look.

"What was that?" Edea asked.

"Nothing," the Dark Knight said. "Lord Marshal, if I am no longer needed, then I shall take my leave. Thank you." When Braev nodded his consent, Alternis left the room in a hurry, his armor clanking.

But his exit changed the atmosphere in the room.

"What will happen to her now?" Braev was asking the healer. "Will my daughter be alright?" He looked down at her again and Edea suddenly understood. She had always been healthy growing up, and had never been hospitalized in such a way. Now, bedridden and in pain, she must remind him of her mother. Of course he was being lenient.

"Yes," Ringabel repeated. "What's going to happen? Will they both be okay?"

Dr. Gale held her clipboard to her chest. "Again, i'm happy to discuss it, but it should be for family only."

"This is my family." Edea said, gesturing with her free hand. "All of them." Her boyfriend and her parents, her Master and her best friends.

Braev nodded his agreement.

"Very well," the healer replied. "As I mentioned earlier, the White Mage reattached the placenta between you and the child. She also stopped your internal bleeding. But it seems it's still very delicate. Our White Magic waves can heal nearly any sickness, but this is different. There's nothing preventing you from going into labor early, as happens with even healthy pregnancies."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that realistically at 27 weeks, if you were to give birth right now, your child's chances of survival are very low, even with our technology. If you want to keep this child, you need to be extremely careful and stay under observation at all times. The longer we can extend out your pregnancy, the better for him."

"… but what does that mean?" Edea repeated, feeling the world begin to close in on her. She had a bad feeling in her gut.

"It means that we highly recommend you stay here in Eternia, in one of the healing towers, and on very strict bedrest, until the day your son is born."


	20. To Stand on Our Precious Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bed rest. It makes sense, but the very idea is dreadful! Is there no other choice? For now, Edea hunkers down in Eternia with her family. It’ll be nice to see them at least, and spend some time with them, including Alternis.

Bed rest. It sounded like a death sentence.

"For how long?" Braev asked to clarify. Edea let him take charge.

"Until the baby's born," Dr. Gale repeated, frowning. "Every extra day he's in the womb increases his chances of surviving and being healthy. It may be just a few weeks, or it may be full-term. It's up to him."

Bed rest? It made sense, but she couldn't believe it. Even if she couldn't fight or spar anymore, she had wanted to remain active throughout her pregnancy! She'd wanted to be able to walk and exercise, and… bed rest was only supposed to happen to fragile women. In no version of Luxendarc should she be considered fragile.

Now Ringabel spoke for her, noting how pale and quiet she'd gone. "The entire time? Or until they're better?"

"Until it's not quite as delicate a situation," the healer compromised. "Until we've determined they're both completely healthy and no longer in danger. Of course, she'll be allowed to stand and walk around at times, but only if someone is with her."

"That… won't be so bad, will it, Edea?" Ringabel asked, glancing over at her.

She frowned at him. He wasn't the one being restricted!

"There's one other thing," Dr. Gale said, and they looked back at her. She hesitated, seeing all the people in the room. "Miss Lee, are you certain you wouldn't prefer your partner and yourself to be the only ones here?"

"They're family, it's  _fine_."

"Very well… Then, are you two sexually active?"

Ringabel flushed. Braev turned puce under his beard, and Kamiizumi coughed politely from where he was standing. Tiz and Agnès, having grown used to discussion about their friends and their nighttime activities, simply glanced down at their own hands.

"… well, yes," Edea said, gesturing to her stomach and no longer feeling like being nice. "Obviously." She thought her mother might have laughed softly at that.

The doctor shook her head, smiling. "I meant since then. Because if you are, that will have to stop as well."

"What?!" Edea exclaimed. Making her stay in bed was one thing, but to take away the one fun thing that she could do while in bed as well? That was just wrong. "What? No!"

"I'm sorry, but any sort of stimulus to your body might be a bit much for it. I know you two are young, but it's better to be safe than sorry. For now, you should abstain."

Edea growled, reaching up to rub her eyes with the palms of her hand. "All sex?"

"Intimacy is fine," the doctor said, not even a little ashamed to be discussing such frank topics with her patient, even with the others in the room. "But intercourse is not."

"Ringabel," Edea growled.

Ringabel laughed nervously, his entire face red all the way to the tips of his ears. "It's fine, Angel. I'll still be here for you, of course."

As if he would do anything else. Still, Edea didn't like the idea of not being able to be intimate with him. There were reasons that they were, after all, and not all of them had to do with the hormones she'd experienced over the past few months. Which was another thing… Edea reached over to take his hand, squeezing his fingers. "If I stay in bed, does that mean that Ringabel gets to stay with me?"

The doctor didn't seem to be expecting that question. "Stay with you?"

"He sleeps better when we're in the same bed," Edea explained.

There was silence in the room. Ringabel fidgeted, still very red.

"Ringabel. Earlier you spoke of some of the events that had happened to you. What in the world happened to make you behave in such a way?" Braev finally asked him directly. "What you displayed earlier is not a behaviour I would have ever expected out of you."

Ringabel cringed. "It's - I'll explain later, I promise. I'm not normally quite… like that, am I, darling?"

"I didn't see it," she reminded him when he addressed her, but squeezed his hand, concerned. Only then did she turn back to her father. "Can he stay, at least for a few days? He was upset about me and our baby. Worried that he had lost us. Others might do the same."

Braev took a deep breath. and Edea knew she'd struck a nerve in him. She'd never asked for details, but knew that her mother's illness had grown more severe after her birth. Was it worse than she'd thought? "We'll consider it, but only if he sees someone."

What?

"What?" Ringabel asked, taken aback.

"We'll talk more later, you and I. But I strongly feel that you need to see someone. Nobutsuna?"

"I agree with Braev," the Swordsmaster said. Alternis had always admired Kamiizumi, and his opinion might be welcome. "Ringabel, you have been on the battlefield for a long time. And I know that myself and Sir Heinkel both discussed battle fatigue with you when you started."

Ringabel was quiet, frowning, and Edea watched him closely. She knew that most of his nightmares came from his memories resurfacing at night. Not all of them were bad memories, but they disoriented and sickened him all the same, confused him regarding what was reality and the present time. Did her father and Master know that, or were they referring to the memory of her death that haunted him? The suggestion was sound, either way. She had long tried to be Ringabel's anchor, and pregnancy aside, it had not gone very well. He needed help from someone removed from the situation. Someone who wasn't a crutch.

"I think you should consider it," Edea said to him, and he focused his attention on her. Did he look betrayed? Or resigned. "I'll still be here, for you. Always," she promised, and squeezed his hand. Of course she'd be there, and they could still sleep together at night. But if he could talk to someone else about his past…

Ringabel exhaled. "I'll… try," he finally relented. "But sir, it's really not that bad. I'm fine. Just… need to get some sleep."

Brave did not look entirely convinced. Edea wondered if he had faced anything similar. "Try harder. Edea and your child are both depending on you."

She might refute the "depend" part, but it was partially true - she had grown used to his support. Liked him at her side. And the baby was easier to deal with when he was around. "Ringabel, we'll talk about it later, too," she told him. It was easier for him to accept things if he wasn't being stared at by many people. Like Alternis, he tended to shrink under such intense attention, especially when it came to more personal matters. If this had been about something frivolous, he would have been fine. But the focus on his mind must be mortifying to him.

Her boyfriend nodded, then gave her a smile and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

Not in front of everyone! she thought, cheeks burning, her hands lifting to press against his chest. "Mrgrgr," she mumbled softly as he pulled back. His face was red; he'd had the same thought about the public affection and likely had acted without thinking.

"This is great then," Tiz said. "You'll both get the help that you need, and be able to spend some time relaxing."

Edea glanced over to him and Agnès. Sure, she and Ringabel could stay in Eternia, but it was their homeland. What about the two of them, who did not have a home? Edea felt guilt fill her once more.

Agnès must have noticed the look on her face. "Please don't worry, Edea. I'm happy to bide my time. The Crystals are the light and hope of humanity, but so too is new life coming into the world."

"But what will you do?" Edea asked, noting out of the corner of her eye the way that her father straightened up and stared at the Vestal.

"Stay on Grandship, I suppose," Agnès mused, chin in her hand. "I wouldn't want to leave the others alone there. Imagine how lonely Airy might get."

"I don't - I don't think it would be a good idea if you were there alone," Ringabel replied. "I know that you'll have the others - the Proprietress will keep you well-fed, and I would trust Datz and Zatz with my life, but I'm the only one who can truly pilot her. I'd prefer to know that you weren't on it, just in case…"

"As friends of my daughter, you are free to stay in Eternia as long as you wish," Braev offered. "I would like to speak with you, Wind Vestal."

What?! Not without her, Edea thought. "I'm going to be there too," she insisted. "You can talk to her with me there - with all of us there."

"Edea," her father started. "You should focus on resting and healing."

"But-!"

"I understand your need to protect your friends, but there are more important things for you, right now. There's no point in trying to protect someone, and hurting yourself in the process."

"That's right, my dear daughter," Mahzer said, and they all looked at her now. "You are your father's daughter, but please don't emulate his behaviour - when you get sick, you need to rest. You should learn from Braev's mistakes, such as that time he nearly collapsed in a meeting instead of staying in bed and nursing a fever like he was asked to."

There was laughter in the room as the Grand Marshal tried to protest that the fever had snuck up on him, and that he'd been _fine_ , but Edea didn't quite feel it. Eternia had always been her home, but not quite like this - this room, with its sterile white walls and hard hospital bed was going to be her prison.

This… wasn't fair. This wasn't what she'd wanted to happen. She swallowed her frustration and tried to smile as Kamiizumi reminded Braev of the time he'd fallen asleep in the snow due to keeping himself awake for several days, but the impending few months weighed heavily on her mind.

"We couldn't find Airy on the ship while we were there," Ringabel reported to her a week later when he'd returned with Agnès and Tiz to check up on the crew left behind.

"Not on the ship? Where else would she be?"

"Datz said she mentioned something about how cold it was, and how it wasn't good for her wings… so there was a chance she might be hiding in the hold. She didn't come out the entire time we were there," Agnès replied, wringing her hands.

"I looked - well, Tiz and I did - but there was nothing there. Do Cryst-fairies hibernate?" Ringabel asked Agnès as he tugged his scarf and outer jacket off, laying them on the dresser in Edea's tower room. One part of the room was sectioned off as his, including the dresser. All Edea could wear was hospital gowns, after all.

"I don't know," Agnès said, shaking her head. "Airy is the first one I've known, and the only mentions of them include nothing about their habits."

"That's not like her," Edea mused, patting the edge of her bed so that Agnès could come over. "But don't worry, Agnès. Maybe she was just getting some rest now that it's all quiet on the ship and Ringabel's off of it. She'll show up." Still, she took the Vestal's hand as Agnès sat down next to her.

"Do fairies have larvae and cocoon stages in their life cycle? Like butterflies." Ringabel mused to himself as he started emptying out the bags he'd purchased. They were full of snacks for Edea. "Perhaps the cold caused her to wrap herself in a cocoon, and she'll emerge in warmer climates as a more beautiful fairy - not that she isn't beautiful to begin with, but how would that sort of change work for someone who already has wings…?"

When the room fell silent, he looked up. "I was just joking."

Edea sighed, and held out her hand for a candy bar. "We've talked about your joking. It's not funny when no one else understands the joke."

Ringabel pouted, but crossed the room and sat on her other side all the same, wrapping an arm around her in the same movement that he handed her the treat. Tiz followed with snacks for the rest of them, and sat on the end of Edea's bed as they all chatted.

She had been moved from the Southern Tower to the Central Tower. While she wasn't dealing with a chronic or terminal illness, the decision was made that it would be more convenient for her mother to visit her, and that she  _did_  need long-term care - the rooms in the Central Tower were better equipped to feel more like a home, to make the patients comfortable. Already in the short timespan she had been in here, it had been decorated to resemble a cross between her room in Central Command, and the one she shared with her boyfriend on Grandship. Ringabel's clutter took up one part of the room that contained the small cot he sometimes slept on, and a table full of his projects to keep himself occupied. Edea's side of the room contained books on various martial arts techniques, and a lot of sewing supplies. A lot. Her mother seemed determined to teach her everything she knew. There was nothing else really to occupy her time. Even her dreams, as vivid as always, were pretty boring.

"What else have I missed?" Edea asked, chewing slowly on her chocolate bar. Most of her meals were hospital grade, and were horrible. They had said nothing about her eating snacks from the outside, though.

"Nothing, really," Ringabel said, kicking his boots off so that he could put his feet on the bed and lounge against Edea. "I saw Einheria - she said she delivered a message to Alternis Dim, but when I sent him a letter to ask, he replied that it was for your ears only. Has he been here yet?"

"Alternis? No… he hasn't visited." He had been one of the only ones not to visit so far. Even Holly Whyte had shown up to check on her healing and to wish her good luck with the 'little demon spawn'. Barras Lehr had been with her, unsurprisingly. What had been surprising was him demonstrating good, gentle bedside manner as he helped Edea get out of bed for her daily walk around the room, and commenting that 'demon spawn' should really be 'dark knight spawn'.

Einheria had dropped by the day after Edea had been moved, with her arms full of gifts for a baby boy and a whole bag full of the finest Eternia chocolate. She hadn't once mentioned the message she had been trying to pass on, nor anything about Alternis!

Edea groaned. "I'll send a message to him tonight."

"I'm sure he's just feeling a little… ornery," Ringabel said with a laugh. "You know how he can be."

"Don't be mean to him," Edea warned him, elbowing him in the side even as he tried to cuddle in a little close, his arm wrapping around what was left of her waist. Her stomach took up so much room.

"Surely I can tease him a little," Ringabel pouted, but he said nothing more as he leaned his head against her shoulder, his hand starting to move in circles across her taut bump.

Edea decided to ignore him, even as distracting as his fingers could be as they traced patterns in the blanket covering her. "How are the others left on the ship?"

"Good," Tiz said as he finished up his beef stew. "We delivered supplies to last them a couple of weeks, and Ringabel offered to move Grandship closer to Eisenberg, but they declined. Datz says he's always been curious as to what Eternia's like. Proprietress even mentioned coming down to see the local foods."

Did that mean native Eterniam goodies added to the menu? The idea made Edea's mouth water. "She'll find some of our cuisine interesting, I'm sure. No fresh seafood here. Just lots of hearty vegetables and beef." The Proprietress had known a few tricks, but nothing compared to a meal cooked on Eternian soil with Eternian ingredients. Her stomach grumbled at the thought. All she'd been allowed to eat thus far in the healing tower was stupid, healthy rabbit-like food. Good for the baby's growth, but not good for his mother's appetite.

Her friends laughed at the sound of her stomach, and Agnès offered her the remainder of her citrus stew, which Edea took gratefully. What the nurses didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"We'll be nearby," Tiz said. "So whenever Alternis delivers that message, you'll let us know?"

"Of course," Edea assured him between sips of the stew. It was still so hot, and it warmed her down to her toes, which she wiggled with glee. "I'll send a message to see if he can come by tonight, while Ringabel is gone."

"Gone?" Ringabel was paying attention to the conversation again, and he lifted his head from Edea's shoulder. Like a dog, he was attracted to the sound of his own name. "Where am I going?"'

"To speak with someone, remember?" Edea nudged him in the side. "You promised my father you would go."

"Oh…. yes," Ringabel whined slightly. "I remember now. I'd rather stay with you and the others, though. Who is going to keep you out of trouble?"

Tiz sighed. "Ringabel, you're the one we need to worry about keeping out of trouble." The rest of them laughed while the blond man flushed and pouted, kicking his feet a little.

"It's just for an hour or two, you big baby," Edea reminded him, reaching up to pet his hair firmly. "And I think Alternis would prefer that you not be in the room if he's talking to me." It made sense, right? Alternis and Ringabel - two sides of the same coin… or maybe it was more like two sides of the same volatile chemical reaction. Dangerous when mixed together.

He knew it would only be good for him, but Ringabel couldn't help but feel sick as he headed toward the Eastern Tower that evening. The last time he had been there was shortly before he had joined the army, and he had been glad to see it behind him. Now, it only reminded him that he was once again failing to meet the standards of his family, even though Braev had assured him that he was doing fine, and he was only there to talk to someone. Please.

_'I am not dangerous, I'm just here to talk to someone,'_ Ringabel reminded himself as he was escorted through the doors into the mental ward. It made him nervous just to be in the area, even though he knew it was because the doctor's office was in there, to be more directly accessible to his usual patients.

He remembered this path. Remembered trailing after Braev as he swept down the white corridors, and trying to match the man's pace. At the time, the young boy had felt dread and resignation that he hadn't been able to meet the expectations of his savior after all, and now was going to be locked away like he was a danger to himself or society. He certainly hadn't expected what had actually happened. The same butterflies were in his stomach, making it flip. He needed to go to the bathroom.

"You can see yourself out, can't you?" the aide asked him as she opened the room to the office. Ringabel slipped past her, giving her a wide, toothy smile.

"Of course, my dear. Thank you for showing me the way."

The doctor was not yet in, and Ringabel gingerly took a seat in the armchair in one side of the room, picking up a pillow and placing it on his lap. Aside from new furniture, it hadn't much changed…

"Alternis Dim," the man said as he came into the room, and closed it carefully behind him. "I remember you. Do you remember me?"

"Dr. Migdun," Ringabel replied, kicking his feet a little and feeling like the ten year old child who had first met the doctor so long ago. Dr. Fred S. Migdun… hadn't aged very well, really. There was a distinct limp on his right side, and he seemed to lean heavily on his cane. Before, his hair had merely been streaked with white, but now it was nothing but snowy, wispy hair. His glasses had grown twice as thick.

"Yes, yes. Though I hear your name has changed. The Templar has told me that you go by something else now?" The older man asked. The younger said nothing at first as he watched the man cross over to his sofa and sink heavily into it, picking up a nearby, worn binder. Ringabel remembered that too; it'd seen better days.

"It's… Ringabel now," the blond man finally replied, softly.

"Ringabel! What a name, what a name. You kids nowadays with your nicknames and titles…" the man laughed though, and Ringabel found himself relaxing, just slightly. That laugh was a good sign, right? Still, he nervously kneaded the pillow on his lap.

"It just - sort of happened," he found himself explaining, shrugging slightly. "I lost my memory, you see. I had no idea who I was, and they - the townspeople of the city where I was found - just began to call me by it. It fit, as well as any other."

The doctor said nothing, presumably waiting for him to continue. Which of course, he did, starting to babble now.

"I remember now - I mean, my memories have returned. I still go by Ringabel, though. It's just easier… Alternis doesn't seem to fit anymore. I-it's like new clothes, in a way. That armor was so stuffy! I really do like new clothes, though. And I prefer blue over black."

"Hmm," the older man finally said. "That armor did make you look very menacing."

"Yes, I know. I enjoyed it." He had thought it gave him power. It made him stand out. He was  _the_  Dark Knight, Alternis Dim. No one else had the same Job, and he had been unique. Had finally proven himself… at least partially.

"I remember when you became a part of the Council," the doctor commented, starting to flip back through the binder. "You were very young, but you proved yourself worthy of the role. I was very proud of you."

To hear that someone had been proud of him lifted his spirits. "Really? You kept track of that?" He clutched the pillow a little tighter.

"Of course, of course. I keep track of all of my patients' accomplishments, though… I must say that you've surprised me with your latest one. The Grand Marshal's daughter?"

Ringabel flushed, holding the pillow back to his chest. "Edea is - she's not an  _accomplishment_ ," he insisted. "But we're… together. Yes. Together…." He was absolutely in love with Edea, he was sure, but her feelings were always a little more ambiguous. It didn't seem right to embellish in front of this man as much as he might want to.

Dr. Migdun looked at him over his glasses. "Together?"

"Together," Ringabel reiterated. "We're together." A dull ache began to pulse behind his eyes.

There was silence in the room for a few moments. "Braev… asked me if I would talk to you about your impending fatherhood. Why don't you tell me about that?"

Was that truly it? Ringabel hesitated for just a fraction of a second. "It's our first - well, possibly our only, honestly. But he's a boy. He seems to be healthy despite what's happened to them. Strong… due in a few months." He ran his hand over the soft plush of the pillow. "There really isn't much to talk about. Both of them are doing well. That's all any man could ask for."

"Did I ever tell you about my own children?" the doctor asked, and reached into coat for his pocketbook. Ringabel perked up. Anything to get the topic off himself. Normally he'd be happy to talk for hours at a time, but certain things were more difficult.

"No, you didn't. You have children?"

"Eight of them," the man replied as he opened up his pocketbook and beckoned the other over. Ringabel moved from the armchair to the sofa, sitting down beside the elderly man and leaning over to look at the photographs. They were old, and a few were faded, but he could clearly make out the doctor, his pretty wife, and the children aging throughout the years. Did he know them…? Had he seen them before…? Ringabel peered at them closely, wondering if their faces were part of the multitude of memories he doubted he could ever recover.

He didn't notice his doctor looking closely at him. "How much do you remember?" the man asked.

"Bits and pieces," Ringabel replied distractedly. He was  _certain_  he'd seen one of the man's younger sons before. Possibly… someone in the army? Yes, that sounded right. Someone who had been in the Sky Knights. He had been rather quiet. "Events more than anything. Important events, but little minor ones here and there. It's not a continuous stream of memory, but more like a calendar."

"Memory isn't usually a continuous stream anyway," Dr. Migdun said. "Once completely lost, it can be difficult to recover. It's quite astounding that you've recovered what you have."

"It… it comes and goes," Ringabel said, now examining the youngest daughter. He knew that face! He did! One of his dates in the first world - second for him? He'd keep that little detail to himself, but it made him smile to see her as a child. She was adorable. "I seem to remember a lot more in my sleep."

"Yes, while the conscious mind is asleep, the subconscious is free to exercise itself. What do you remember in your sleep?"

"Events…" Ringabel said slowly, now looking up. He met the other man's gaze easily enough. "Moments. Things that - I…I- Ah!"

His head throbbed as he thought too hard on the things he remembered while either asleep or during fits of fainting, and he clutched it, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. This wasn't going to do his reputation any good!

"Take it easy," the doctor said soothingly, catching his elbow as Ringabel leaned over in an attempt to relax. His head was aching, and it felt like it would burst. He bit his lip to focus on that little burst of pain there instead of what was pulsating behind his eyes.

"I… I'm sorry," he managed to grind out through the taste of iron. "When I think too hard on it, my head just - it doesn't play nice, you see."

"I can see that," the doctor said, and carefully moved out of the way as he pushed Ringabel over onto the sofa in an attempt to have the younger man lay down. Ringabel went, feeling more than a little pathetic (though wondering how such a frail man could be so strong), sighing in relief as his head hit the softness of the pillows. That was better. Naps always made him feel better…

Dr. Migdun pulled up a chair as Ringabel curled up on his side, massaging his fingers into his temple. He just had to relax and take a deep breath, think about how Agnès and Tiz were doing, if they had found that restaurant that Ringabel had recommended to them, and if Edea had enough snacks for the evening…

"Relax," the older man said reassuringly, his binder in his lap. "We don't have to talk about anything. You can just lie there and feel better. Headaches must be difficult to deal with, on top of everything else right now."

Ringabel laughed but the smallest movement shot pain through his head. "I've been trying… " Not just for Edea and the baby, but for his friends. He knew Airy had spoken to Agnès about leaving him behind, because he was too much of a distraction. He'd done everything he could not to seem as such, but sometimes the pain in his head grew to be too much. It wasn't so bad if the memories came while he was asleep, but then they popped into his head while he was awake, it was agonizing.

"What have you found works?"

"Sleeping, mostly," Ringabel murmured, closing his eyes and turning into the pillow. The lights were dim enough that it didn't hurt, and he could almost pretend he was napping. The throbbing in his head was getting better, at least. "Resting… being with Edea helps."

"So I've heard. Sleeping may be good for you… but have you tried anything else?"

"Anything… else?" Like what? Ringabel opened one eye to peer at the other man.

"I seem to remember you had quite a bit of artistic talent, even as a young boy. What happens if you sketch out some of your memories?"

He'd done that on and off, and they'd turned into a jumbled mess. His head had hurt trying to make sense of the scribbles. "I… I could…"

"I think you could benefit from some pain medication," his doctor also suggested. "White Magic is a good tool, but you'll need something more localized to your head. Was it ever looked at when you were found?"

That was a good question. Ringabel thought back to the first few days in Caldisla. They had passed in a feverish blur of faces and confusion as he'd relearned the basics of well, living. He'd barely talked the first couple of days until he'd remembered how to make his tongue work in his mouth. Then, he hadn't stopped talking. "I don't believe so," he said slowly. No, he had been bandaged up and given pain medication and potions, but Caldisla's doctors had assumed he would be fine given enough rest and healing to the wounds on his body.

"I didn't think so," Dr. Migdun tsked. "That's quite all right. We'll get you something to help dull the pain of your headaches."

Ringabel groaned, curling in on himself. Medication. Needing to talk to someone. That wasn't being strong for Edea or the baby! Stupid head. If only he hadn't hit it on something on his way through the Holy Pillar or… something. The very thought made him bite his lip.

"Nothing to worry about," the older man assured him. "There's nothing weak in needing help. As long as you can improve, and move past the events that haunt you, you'll make your family proud." When he saw Ringabel perk up at that, the man continued. "We still have an hour together. What would you like to do now?"

Ringabel had to think about that. He'd rather focus on the present and the future than the past right now. Like Edea and the baby she carried - the more he thought about the idea of scooping his child up into his arms, the more his headache subsided. "Tell me what it's like to be a father," he finally decided, and felt good enough to pull his hand down from his face. "I've no idea. No father of my own."

The doctor laughed. "Then you've come to the right place. There's plenty of stories I can tell you."

That would be nice. Ringabel found his headache decreasing the more that the older man talked about antics his eight children had gotten into, and slowly sat up until he could lean against the couch, feeling drained, but slowly recovering. It was fun to listen to other children's childhood - Edea had been adorable, but more than a little rambunctious, and his childhood had just been a mess - so he'd have an idea as to what to expect from normal people. A normal childhood was something neither he nor his wife had been afforded, but as he listened to Dr. Migdun laugh about the time all three of this (then) children had gotten their heads stuck in the stair banister, he swore it was something he would give his son.

Meanwhile, Edea was praying that her child would not turn out like either Alternis Dim or Ringabel, but a nice mixture of herself and her parents. Both men were infuriatingly dumb.

Alternis had agreed - quickly - to her request to see him, and now sat at her bedside. He had also agreed to her request to bring her some salted candies, but hadn't spoken to her since she'd started to test out the candies, preferring instead to watch her eat.

"You should try some," Edea insisted, with her mouth full, passing a candy to him.

"No, thank you," Alternis replied, his voice muffled as always behind his helm. He looked awkward, sitting ramrod straight so that his sharp edges didn't catch on her bedsheets. "I've already eaten for the day."

How could he even sit like that? Didn't he have little pointy flaps on his rear? Edea wriggled up to try and see for herself, and Alternis jumped as she leaned over the side of the bed.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, and his hand reached out to steady her.

"No, no," Edea assured him, settling back down. His hand stayed on her arm, and she covered it with her own, gently… somehow, the armor was warm. "I just wanted to see your butt, that's all."

She said it to fluster him, and fluster him it did. He jerked his hand away and leaned back. "E-edea! Don't say such things."

If only he weren't wearing the helm, Edea was sure his face was bright red. "I meant, isn't it painful to sit down on your armor? It's all pointy, and you have flaps behind you."

"Oh…" he visibly relaxed. "No, I've grown used to it. And they move out of the way, of course."

Of course. Edea sighed. "Won't you remove it? You're in a hospital, after all."

"No, I think not."

"Alternis! I want to see you… for you," she said softly. They had other things to discuss, but it was so awkward talking to his helm. She couldn't see his face, could barely really understand the inflection in his voice, as distorted as it was. And that helm was hideous looking. He seemed to like it, but it needed a smile on its face.

Were he the type to squirm, she was sure he would be squirming right now. "I… am quite comfortable," he said, and she could pick up the nervousness in his voice. "There's no need to worry about me."

Edea decided she would set it aside for now, because if she kept pushing him, he was sure to bolt out of the room. "If you insist," she sighed, shifting a little to get more comfortable. He was silent as he watched her. "I did really want to see you, though."

"I am here now," Alternis replied. "What can I do for you?"

She'd get right down to business, then. "The message that Einheria told you. What was it?"

"Oh… that. I have already investigated it," Alternis replied.

"Alternis."

"It was regarding a… group of conspirators, plotting to overthrow the Duchy," he growled, and now she realized why he had already investigated it. "There was nothing when I went to check, but I believe they may have known I was coming. We've got men keeping an eye out for them, so they can be brought in for questioning."

Likely they had heard his armor; it wasn't very easy to miss. "You've looked into it - but I'll have my group do so as well. They may be more free to move around than you are."

"But-!"

"No offense, Alternis, but you're about as subtle as Barras in a china shop. If we have conspirators in the Duchy's ranks, they'll be extra vigilant to look out for any of the other officers. But the Vestal, a poor shepherd, and a strange amnesiac? They won't know what's hit them." And it would give her friends something to do, instead of waiting around for her to pop. If only she could go with them… with a sigh, Edea smoothed the covers over her bump, feeling the baby kick her from within. She grimaced. _Thanks, kid._

"I don't believe that– is something the matter?" Alternis asked. Whatever he had been about to protest died away when he saw her reaction, and he reached over to her.

"Just him kicking," Edea explained, laughing. "He's got his father's strong legs, and my strong fists. I'm going to be black and blue by the time he's out."

"Edea…"

"Do you want to feel him?" she asked suddenly. She had tried to avoid the topic of her baby since he had arrived, but she couldn't do so forever. She didn't want to avoid it forever. Ringabel was the father of the child that she carried… but he had been Alternis Dim in the past. For all intents and purposes, this child might as well have belonged to the man in front of her.

"I…I… " Alternis stuttered, and she reached over to take his hand gently, noting how tense he seemed.

"Remove your gauntlets and the gloves underneath. Then you can touch my stomach, okay? He's pretty active right now," Edea instructed, and helped Alternis as he slowly obeyed, his hands shaking as he unsnapped his gauntlets and pulled them off, then removed the thick leather gloves that protected his hands underneath.

Edea held them for a moment. They were rough and calloused. He didn't take take very good care of them, compared to Ringabel. The nails were short and uneven, a few of them bitten down to the quick. And yet they were exceedingly gentle as she drew them over to her stomach and rested his palms against where the baby was wriggling. Doing cartwheels inside of her, probably.

Alternis sighed as the baby squirmed under his twitching fingers. "He seems strong."

Was that a good sigh? She smiled at him, and kept her hands over his in case he got spooked. "He's getting stronger, thankfully. I was worried that - that my fall might have hurt him."

"You'll be a good mother," Alternis told her, and even through his helm she could tell that his voice was thick. He was getting emotional. He was always so quick to tears! "You will be, Edea… and if that vagrant doesn't treat your or your child well, I'll– I'll!"

"You'll what?" Edea asked, peering closely at him. His concern was rather touching.

"I'll make sure that he pays," Alternis growled, and though his helm made him look quite threatening, Edea found herself laughing.

"He'll make himself pay first," she said with a slight smile. "He's more worried than anyone else over his ability to be a father. But I think he'll be just fine. And when it's your turn, you will be as well."

Alternis went quiet, and his fingers twitched over her stomach. "I never knew my father," he admitted. "I barely remember my mother's face, after she abandoned me… what could I know about being a father?"

"You have mine to learn from," Edea pointed out. Though her father had… been a little distant, and perhaps somewhat neglectful, as a child she hadn't wanted for anything. "And not only mine, but - there are other men to ask as well… you'll be a good daddy when it's time for you. I know you will be, your spouse will be lucky to have you."

Alternis had to be sniffling under the helmet; she could hear him take in a shuddering breath. "Will I ever have the chance? To be a father or a husband?" he asked. Definitely sniffling. Edea patted his hand. "Did I ever stand a chance with you?" he continued, and she paused.

"I didn't know what you looked like," Edea confessed. "And you were never honest with me. How was I supposed to grow to love you if you hardly spoke to me? How was I to know that you loved me for me when neither of us really knew the other?" She hesitated for just a moment before hastening to clarify. "You know I'm not the girl you grew up with, don't you?"

"I know," he replied. "She's currently stationed in Eisenberg."

Oh. Well, then. Edea swallowed, and gestured him over with a hand. "Come here, Alternis."

The Dark Knight leaned over into her space awkwardly, trying to keep his weight off of her. Edea stretched over just enough so that she might be able to grasp his helm.

"Edea?!" he gasped, stiffening.

"Take it off! Let me see your face. How will you ever look her in the eyes if you can't even let me see your face?" When he said nothing, she continued with a sly grin spreading across her lips. "You know I've seen much more than just your face. Ringabel has a birthmark on the back of his leg. Do you?" Her boyfriend didn't really - just multitudes of scars. But teasing Alternis was fun.

"I-I do not!" Alternis protested, and the grin on her face seemed to spur him back to life. He lifted his hands from her stomach to his helm in order to remove it, and she waited while he unbuckled the strap that kept it in place and lifted it off. As soon as his features were bared to her, she gasped, hands flying to her mouth.

"Alternis! Your hair!"

His pretty, light-blond hair had been shorn short. It was choppy and uneven, and the cut was very severe. Edea gaped at it. There was no way he'd always had his hair like that - the Dark Knights in the world past had all had long hair, just as Ringabel did. He must have…

"You cut it, didn't you…" Edea lamented, reaching out to touch it. He looked away, and gently pushed her hand aside.

His ears and what little she could see of his cheeks over his mask were red. "It was… time for a change," he mumbled, and self-consciously lifted a hand to it.

Edea felt tears prick her eyes. She could only imagine what had happened- in a fit of anger, he'd attacked his hair with scissors. Or even worse, a knife. And once his anger had faded - she could still see the shame and upset in his eyes. Hair couldn't exactly grow back with White Magic, after all. He'd have to wait for it to grow out, and if Ringabel was any indication, he did pride himself on his hair. "Oh, Alternis," Edea whispered.

When he reached for his helm to put it back on, she stopped him. "There's a pair of scissors on Ringabel's table. Go get them for me, okay? I'll even it out for you." It was the least she could do.

She could tell that he was reluctant to obey, but did so anyway, shuffling away to rummage through Ringabel's mess of a table before returning with the requested scissors. Edea hoped they would be sharp enough to cut his hair without messing it up even further, and moved herself as close to the edge of the bed as she could get. His hands supported her as she leaned over.

"You needn't worry about it," Alternis tried to protest weakly as she started. He had grabbed a towel at her request as well, and it was draped over his shoulders to catch the blond strands of hair that drifted down.

"Of course I'll worry about it! I'll worry about you!" she replied, snipping away. She knew enough about cutting hair from months of trimming the hair of her friends, Ringabel included, during their journey. Even if she wasn't a beautician, she could at least make sure his hair looked even, though she knew that no one else would see it. He would, and that mattered to her. "Alternis, even if I'm in love with Ringabel, it doesn't mean that you're not cared about! You're important to me too! And you'll be important to her."

It took a few moments for her mind to catch up with her mouth. Ringabel was really, really rubbing off her. She slowly drew back from the man in front of her. Both of their faces were red.

"Does he make you happy?" Alternis finally asked, and his hand smoothed over her stomach. The baby within kicked against his touch.

"He does," Edea admitted. "He makes me happy. He's tried to keep me safe. He's… a good man. You are, as well." She reached over to make a few final snips to his hair before drawing back. She hadn't ever seen his hair short like that, even when they were children, but it didn't look bad. Just different. He still looked rather handsome.

"Then that's all I can ask for," Alternis sighed. "But if he ever makes you cry, or hurts you, then I will make him pay."

"You do that," Edea agreed. "And the same goes for you. If you love the girl you grew up with, please keep her safe. Make her happy. Let her know about your feelings, before…"

"Before it's too late," he finished for her, and reached up to take her hand in his, taking the scissors from her and placing them aside. She squeezed his hands, pleased that she'd gotten him out of both gauntlets and helmet for a change. When was the last time she had seen Alternis's face before Ringabel had entered her life? It had been years, at least.,. before he had entered the army.

"He loves me," Edea said quietly. "But he lost the woman that he grew up with. She's gone now. He says she's dead. I don't want that to happen to any other Edea. And I don't want any Alternis to have to face her loss." She had witnessed it in the last world, how he might react to her dying before him. It had been horrifying. It had truly hurt to see.

"And… your Alternis?" the Dark Knight asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "What of him?"

Guilt flooded her. The last she had seen of 'her' Alternis, he had gone over the side of Grandship, and she had been unable to reach him. She sometimes still heard his scream in her dreams. "He… fell," she said slowly. "I don't know what became of him. We were taken to another world before we could find him."

"I see."

His hands slid back onto her stomach to feel for kicks, and they spent the rest of the time together quietly chatting about the duchy and new events in Eternia that she had missed while out of the country. It was nice, to have some quiet time alone with him. But even as she laughed over a snowball fight he'd been roped into by some neighborhood children, she kept thinking back to what she had said to him, begging to protect his Edea and confessing her love for her boyfriend. She'd meant every word of it.

 


	21. Now We Can Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edea knows Ringabel can be infuriating. He makes bad jokes and is horribly inappropriate. He whines and likes to be dramatic. He argues about some of the smallest things. But he’s also a good person, who truly loves their friends and her. And she loves him too. Now she just has to tell him that.

When was the last time she had spoken to Alternis at length? Or spoken to him at all that didn't involve the two of them shouting at each other as enemies? He usually seemed so quiet, but once he was started on a topic that he liked, he wouldn't shut up about it. That explained some of Ringabel, at least.

But she was so caught up in their conversation, listening to Alternis explain eagerly the metal working classes he had started to take on the side in order to help repair his own armor, that she didn't notice the passing of time.

It was only when the door swung open did she realize how late it was. In the Central Tower, they were given longer visiting hours and generally more freedom regarding their guests, but people still had to be shooed out at certain periods of the day. Rather than one of her nurses though, in strode her boyfriend, looking tired and worn and generally less than enthusiastic. He drew up short when he saw Alternis at her bedside, lifting an eyebrow.

When Edea turned back to Alternis, he was hastily jamming his helmet back over his head, fingers quick to latch it back in place.

"I should go," he told her, reaching for his gloves and gauntlets next.

"You can stay," Ringabel replied before she could, heading around the other side of the bed. "I'm just going to take a nap."

"At this hour, it's called 'sleeping early'," she said to Ringabel, watching him with concerned eyes. He never went to bed this early unless he was feeling truly miserable. But as he came closer, she could see how pale he was, and the way his jaw was set. She'd known him for a long time; he was trying to ignore a headache and failing.

"No, I - I am leaving." Alternis's hands were shaking as he tried to pull on his gloves quickly, even as Ringabel kicked off his boots and crawled under the covers with his girlfriend. Edea was left not knowing which man to address first, the one who was seeking her comfort, or the one who was fleeing it. She found herself growling in frustration.

"Mrgrgr, both of you just calm down!" she snapped, and Ringabel whined as he pressed his face into her shoulder. His hand slid up to cradle her tummy.

"Edea, I just need to take a quick nap. Then we'll do whatever you want."

She threw her hands up. She wasn't about to be kick him out of bed if he truly needed the rest. But she didn't want to kick Alternis out of the room either!

Maybe if she just covered Ringabel up with the blanket? Then she and Alternis could ignore him, like he was some unmentionable growth? She thought about it, but before she could do so, Ringabel kept talking.

"I commend you on experimenting with your looks, Alternis, but I don't think the short hair looks good on you. Maybe it'll grow out?"

" _Ringabel_ ," Edea said, aghast. How could he say that?! He should know better than anyone how self-conscious Alternis really was. The Dark Knight froze, and she could practically sense the murderous anger rising off of him, along with a wave of hurt.

And she was stuck between the two of them. Alternis's back was stiff as he latched his gauntlets back in place.

"I-"

Edea cut Alternis off before he could finish that thought. "No. Ringabel, get out of bed." She elbowed him viciously in the side, causing him to yelp and curl up to protect his soft spots. "If you are going to be a bully, you will sleep by yourself. Go, go on! Shoo!"

"But Edea," Ringabel protested, even as he backed out of the bed. There was an extra cot in the room, which he usually only used for naps - he spent the night in Edea's bed with her. But her tone was severe, serious. She meant every word. "It's just - I'm not - "

"You are being a bully," she repeated, cheeks flushing. Alternis's rage had subsided, and she could feel his eyes on her. "I do not sleep with bullies. You can come back after you've thought about what you've said."

"I… I'm sorry," Ringabel said, looking between her and Alternis. "I'm sorry…"

For a moment, she worried that he might bolt from the room instead. Had she been too harsh? But then, she knew Ringabel had likely been defended from bullies by the girl he had grown up with, and should know that she wouldn't tolerate any of that from him. She had to stand firm for her ideals, even now.

Instead of leaving, her boyfriend trudged over to his side of the room and closed the curtain that separated their spaces. The cot creaked under his weight as he settled into it, and Edea let out a breath she'd been holding.

Alternis was quiet, but reached over to smooth her blanket over, tuck her back into bed.

"Thank you… however, I should still go," he informed her in a low tone. "It is getting late, and I have reports I must finish tonight."

Edea sighed and reached up to pat his helmet. She thought he might have chuckled at the gesture; she certainly couldn't see if he smiled at it. "You do need to work," she conceded. "Please be well, and take care. You'll come back soon, won't you?"

"I will… try," he promised, before turning on his heel to walk away. The door closed quietly behind him.

Trying was enough, she supposed. And she would need to have a long talk to Ringabel about how to treat Alternis. The man may have been his past self, but they were different people. What was mild teasing for one man was hurtful words to the other, and she was embarrassed that he didn't know that. Still… perhaps she had been a little harsh on him. To kick him out of bed, when he'd deliberately sought her warmth out? And after she had just claimed to be in love with him, not that he knew it.

But it was late, and Edea watched the curtain separating Ringabel from herself for some time until she was satisfied that he was actually asleep, his soft snores drifting in the air between them. Good. He needed the rest.

However, she had had enough rest in the past couple of days and wasn't keen on going to sleep just yet. Edea sighed to herself as she reached over for her baby book, dragging it into her lap and propping it up against her stomach. Her mother had been delighted at the idea of said book and had contributed some letters to her first grandchild for it. Now Edea was pasting those letters into the pages, smiling as she did so. Ever since Ringabel had started it with his sweet letter and a sketch of her asleep, it had been a fun project the two of them could do together, even if it was getting a bit full. In her current condition, Edea had more than enough time to work on it.

She brushed her fingers against one of his latest sketches, a picture of her with her mother at her side, drawn the day after her transfer to the Central Tower. The love he felt for both of the women was visible in the way he'd detailed their faces and their expressions.

Lovely. Now she was feeling even more guilt. With a sigh, Edea focused on finishing updating the book so she could sleep, keeping one ear out for any signs that Ringabel might need her. She was loathe to disturb him now while he got some much needed rest, but the quicker she went to bed, the faster morning would come so they could talk. And they would need to.

It seemed like she had just dimmed the lights using the controls by her bed, and placed her head on the pillow that she heard soft whimpers from her stupid boyfriend's side of the room. Edea groaned. Of course he would have nightmares tonight. As if she needed anything else to add to the feelings building in her for banishing him to the dog house, so to speak.

"Ringabel," she called sleepily. "Ringabel, wake up."

He quieted at the sound of her voice, but Edea knew that didn't mean he'd woken up. And sure enough, quiet sobs started up very soon, slightly muffled as he turned into his pillow. Because he was still asleep or he intended to smother himself, she didn't know. But she couldn't just let him cry all night - she needed to go to him. That why was she was his girlfriend, after all. She could call in a nurse, using the little pulley that was by her bed, or she could just - just grit her teeth and get herself over to him. The doctors had said she was allowed to get out of bed for short walks sometimes, so long as someone was with her. Surely this counted.

Carefully, Edea pulled out some of the tubes attached to her and eased herself out of bed. Her stomach was large enough, and she was now so unused to walking, that she had to use her bed as a handhold while she carefully made her way to him. Her legs felt weak, which made her uneasy - the last thing she needed was to lose any muscle or tone due to resting. She also didn't need to fall right now.

Ringabel's crying was still going by the time she crossed the room and shoved the curtains aside. There he lay, looking pathetic on the cot, curled in on himself. He hadn't bothered to undress, had simply dragged the blanket over his shoulders, and he seemed so small as he pressed his hands to his face in his sleep. Edea sat down heavily beside him, reaching out to touch and smooth some of his hair away from his blotchy face.

"Come on, wake up," she told him gently, caressing his cheeks. He took in another shuddering sob, then groaned in pain, clutching his head.

It took some time, some cajoling, but eventually she could see him rousing. His eyes fluttered open, then closed, then opened again, and he stared at his hands, confused.

"Wake up, Ringabel," she said again, forcing herself to sound gentle and soothing. He needed it right now, needed her. After a nightmare, it was the least she could do for him.

"Edea?" he croaked out, before coughing, swallowing, and trying again. "What are you…" When he realized that she was sitting down on his bed, several feet away from her own, he sat up in a panic. "You're not supposed - did you come over here?"

"Relax," she told him, placing her hands on his arms. "I'm allowed to walk around. It's not going to hurt either of us. Besides, you were crying. I'm not going to just leave you to sob yourself to death."

Ringabel bit his lip, looking more than a little ashamed of himself. "Let's get you back into bed…"

"I'm already in bed," she informed him, swinging her legs onto his cot and stretching out. She could see his lips twitch up into a smile as he looked down at her, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He was so sorrowful.

"I'm sorry," she said, tugging gently at his sleeve. "I didn't have to kick you out of bed earlier."

Ringabel ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "I would prefer you not punish me like that in front of others, but you were right. I shouldn't have insulted him."

Were they actually having a mature conversation? Edea's hand made its way down to his so that she could hold it, and he squeezed her fingers; a good sign. "You know better than anyone that he's a little sensitive, especially about his looks. His hair wasn't supposed to be that short, but…"

"He probably cut it himself in a fit of anger, because of me, I suppose," Ringabel mused. "It's just a little - too short. But it's not bad! It makes him look good … at certain angles."

"Don't even get on that topic with him. Don't mention his hair at all," she warned him, but her tone was gentle as she tugged Ringabel down to join her on the cot. He went, carefully wrapping himself around her. He was warm and solid, and Edea murmured appreciatively as he molded himself to her back, pulling his bedcovers over the two of them.

"You were having nightmares?" she asked once they were settled on their sides, his hands cradling hers. The baby seemed to be asleep, despite both of his parents being awake, and was relatively inactive, even while their hands roamed across her taut stomach. It was nice. She examined one of his hands in hers for a moment, running the tips of her fingers along the back. His palms were softer than Alternis', and his nails were clean and even. In the dim light, she could barely see the scars on his skin that trailed up his wrists and arms.

"… somewhat," he admitted, huffing out a little and ruffling the hair on the back of her neck. She shivered, and he kissed her nape in apology. "I… my head hurt, mostly. I kept dreaming about nameless people, faces I only half remember. I can't put names to them, no matter how often I try. And then they all fade and blur into one entity… one formless dark entity. It looks familiar, but I can't - I don't - its wings and its hands and arms and-" he cut himself off with a groan.

The monster from his journal, she thought. But she said nothing and waited for him.

"I'm sorry," he said after a moment, and laughed sheepishly. "You know that memories just - they hurt. Even if they're not frightening, it just… hurts. Everything rushing back like that."

"I know."

"I saw Dr. Migdun. He was that doctor I saw as a child, when I first came to Eternia," Ringabel explained.

"You did? That's good, right? Did it help?"

"He asked me to come again next week. In the meantime, he's prescribed me some medication to help dull my headaches, and to help me focus when they get too bad."

"Then that _is_  good. That you're getting help. I'm proud of you, Ringabel… I know it's hard, but you are a strong person. It's not weak to ask for people to help you. Your friends will help you. Your family." She wiggled a little against him, and felt him chuckle.

"Really?" He kissed the back of her neck, making sure it was extra loud and sappy sounding. "You're proud of me, Angel?"

"I am," she laughed, because that tickled and he was being silly and stupid, the way she liked him. She half-turned so that she could face him, see his face. He looked tired, as he usually did, but his eyes sparkled as he looked down at her, a crooked smile on his lips. Even if his hair was a mess, and he needed to shave, he looked nice. Edea kissed his cheek, and his smile grew even wider, until she could finally see the happiness in his eyes. "Our son is proud of you too."

"Oh, good. I'd hate to disappoint him before he was even born," he joked, and nuzzled her cheek. She giggled, pleased that he was in a better mood than before.

It was so warm and comfortable that she almost could have fallen asleep, but there were still some things she wanted to talk to him about. The past few days had been difficult, ever since her fall and finding out she'd have to be on bed rest. Spending her time with Ringabel and her family hadn't really helped. Now though, the two of them resting together, as if they and their child were the only things in the world… it was actually peaceful and nice. She stretched out a little, rubbed his legs with her feet.

"I'm still sorry for being rude to you earlier. I shouldn't have said what I did." Nor banished him from the bed when he'd desperately needed her. She couldn't believe she'd done that to him when she claimed to have feelings for him, even if she had been trying to defend Alternis. Defending Alternis didn't mean she had to hurt Ringabel.

"Apology accepted. But I'm sorry that I was mean to him. It was wrong."

"You should apologize to  _him_ ," Edea said softly. "But I'll accept it for now."

"Of course, of course. I'll say it to his face when I see him next. Or to his helmet, as it may be," her boyfriend mused out loud.

"Ringabel!"

"Would you prefer  _I_ don the helmet instead?" he pouted. "Don't you think I'm handsome enough without it?"

"You're very handsome," she agreed, and she could practically hear the smile on his face, and the mental preening he was starting. "Handsome enough that you should really leave the Dark Knight armor behind you. You're not… Alternis anymore. Not really. You're Ringabel, after all."

"Alternis is still a part of me," Ringabel sighed. "A part of me that I can't leave behind. As Ringabel, I was - it was fun, in a way. Though I wanted to know my past, I had fun with my personality. But there was always something missing."

"Aside from the obvious?"

He laughed, truly laughed, and her heart sang at the sound. "Aside from the obvious, of course. I had no idea how to explain the darkness I felt in my heart, and in my gut, at times. The bitterness I could feel welling up within me. I thought something was wrong with me. There were times when a rage would boil underneath the surface for just a second before vanishing, and leaving me with no idea where it came from."

This was all new information to her, and all very interesting. Why was he just now telling her this? Edea listened to it, tracing circles across her stomach. Would he continue…?

With a deep sigh, he did. "At the time, I chalked it up to the infuriating people we were fighting against - they were so wrong, and so hurtful to you and Agnès. Anyone would feel angry! But… I know now, that wasn't it. It was Alternis inside of me, stirring and poking out his head and now then. Like a groundhog."

"Are you still angry? Is the groundhog still there?"

"Well, no. It's faded, now. But I am only human. I get irritated, just as surely as anyone else. I just - I can't bring myself to feel the same level of hatred toward the world that I used to. I want to love the world. I want to love my friends, and my family. And you, my dear." He kissed her cheek loudly for emphasis.

Edea smiled. "That hatred isn't good for you, I hear. It makes you go prematurely gray."

She could practically hear his pout. "It's not gray, it's platinum. Who's making fun of whose hair now?"

"I never said it looked bad!" she defended, but she felt him chuckle against her. "Just - oh never mind, you silly man. Are you feeling better?"

"I think I'm going to start taking that medication," Ringabel confessed. "I still have a headache, even after sleeping, and after being with you."

"It's just like white magic, except in a pill form," she told him, reaching up to pat his disheveled hair. "No need to worry, your secret is safe with me."

"I trust you with most things, Edea."

"Only most?" She pouted. "Only most?!"

His laugh again was sincere. "As much as I love you, I'm not sure I trust you in the kitchen cooking our meals. Leave that to the Proprietress."

"You are aware that once we marry, she can't cook for us forever," Edea pointed out. "If we move back to Eternia, she's going to stay on Grandship. Not even your charms could convince her to move."

"I - no, I know that! Perhaps we could hire her on as a nanny? Or hire Alternis as a nanny. He can cook… well enough. Probably."

"You'd know better than anyone!" she rolled her eyes, but he was being silly. She liked it when he was being a little silly like this. No perverted comments out of his mouth, but also nothing that was hurtful toward himself or others. She opened her mouth to keep speaking, but snapped it shut when he interrupted her.

"I'll cook for us," he purred. "I'll do anything my beloved wife asks me to do. Anything that you desire."

Perhaps she'd spoken a bit too early on the perverted comments. "Can it, Ringabel."

"Yes, dear."

With that they fell into a comfortable silence, and Edea closed her eyes, soaking in the warmth coming from his body, and how solid he felt behind her. She could feel him breathe, deep and even. After a while, his hands went slack over hers, and she realized he'd fallen back asleep.

Edea sighed, and nuzzled her face into his arm in an attempt to try and fall asleep herself. She'd talk to him some more tomorrow. There were some very pressing matters she had to discuss with him.

But the next day started in a frenzy, when the nurse came in to check on her in the morning and realized that her bed was empty. It led to a desperate search that lasted about three minutes before someone thought to check behind the curtain and on Edea's boyfriend's cot. By then, Edea was wide awake from the commotion and wondering if she had the agility to climb out the window and to freedom.

"I was with her. I helped her," Ringabel said, fibbing ever so slightly as the nurse scolded Edea for moving without supervision, and helped the blonde get back into bed.

"You should have let her get back into her bed instead of allowing her to sleep on yours," the nurse turned to him now. "Think about her body! The baby!"

"We're fine," Edea snapped. No one was allowed to just yell at Ringabel. "No harm done, see? Baby likes it when his father is nearby."

Ringabel flushed, and the nurse simply shook her head. "Miss Lee, honestly."

Edea bit back her reply as she was tucked back into bed and fussed over, Ringabel hovering back to clean up and change clothes while he waited for an opening. As soon as one was available, which was after breakfast was given to her and the head nurse had come in to lecture her on her behaviour and treatment. Edea held her breath during it; it wouldn't do to start a scene in the same healing tower that her mother was in, and where her father was pulling strings to get her taken care of.

After things settled down, Ringabel came to sit on the edge of her bed, helping himself to some of her breakfast. She hissed at him.

"I just need enough to eat until I can meet Tiz and Agnès for breakfast," he pouted, chewing on the edge of a biscuit. "I'll bring you something back in return."

"Deal," she said without hesitation. "Some real beef cuts and some stewed vegetables please and thank you, Ringabel."

"My pleasure. And anything else?"

There wasn't anything else she needed, nothing that he could give her, anyway. But there were things she had to tell him. Edea bit her lip, trying to decide what was most important. Her own feelings, or the message that Alternis had finally relayed. Her desire to be with Ringabel, or the Duchy…

"Alternis told me the message that Einheria gave him," she started, and launched into the explanation. How the Dark Knight had already investigated, but was unable to find anything solid. How she trusted Einheria as a source, and had a feeling who the conspirators contained. And why she wanted her friends to look into it. Ringabel listened with a grave expression on his face, his frown growing deeper with each word,

"I have a feeling I know who is involved," he said, and she could hear a very familiar growl in his voice. "I'll speak to Agnès and Tiz, and we'll go and check it out today."

Worry gnawed at her. "Are you… certain? I don't want you to fight without me." She didn't want them to not return… and she also didn't want them to find fighting without her was too easy, and to come to the conclusion that she wasn't needed as a fighter anymore.

Ringabel took a deep breath. "I know, Edea. I don't want to fight without you either. You should be there, if it's Eternia they're conspiring against. But we'll think of something, alright?" He leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Please don't be concerned. I'll report back to you as soon as we're done smoking out the rats."

She huffed and puffed out her cheeks, causing him to grin. "I expect a full report later."

"Yes ma'am," he said with a salute, and both of them laughed.

He left as soon as her mother arrived. Edea tolerated the kiss he left to her forehead and the lingering touch to her stomach, blushing all the same as he bid farewell to them.

"I shall see you this evening, or tomorrow at latest," he promised her. "So you two lovely ladies have a wonderful day!"

"He seems to be in a good mood," Mahzer noted as Ringabel waved from the door and closed it quietly behind him.

"You think so?" Edea asked, cocking her head to the side. "He's just - being himself. Silly. A little stupid." But he was reliable. He was sweet. And he was strong, even if he didn't see himself as such. He would take care of things, she knew that.

"A good boy, though. He really loves you, Edea."

"I know that," Edea sighed. How could she not know that? It was obvious in all of his actions, and the way that he looked at her. It was a little embarrassing sometimes, though she liked knowing that someone cared for her. She just - she wanted to be able to return his feelings, especially now that they were bringing life into the world together. "I know…" she repeated, more softly, hands running over her stomach. She could feel their son moving around inside of her.

"Have you given his proposal any more thought?"

Edea gaped at her mother. "How did you–!"

"He confessed to me while you were being moved," Mahzer replied, smiling. "That while he proposed, you wanted to fall in love with him first. We decided not to let your Father know."

The younger girl found herself squirming a little, though her mother's gaze was gentle and nonjudgemental. "I did," she admitted. "I - I mean I wanted to be in love with him before we married. You and Father were - are - so in love, and you raised me with that love. I wanted the same for my child, to be able to say that I loved my entire family with my whole heart."

"And now? Has that changed?"

Edea shook her head. "No. I still want to be in love with my husband before we say our wedding vows. That's important to me."

Mahzer nodded. "I understand, Edea. And you're not wrong. You should only marry someone who you truly love." The older woman went quiet, and Edea wondered if she was remembering back to her youth, when she had been on the receiving end of affection from two men. Just like Edea herself was, in a way, except that the two men were technically the same person.

The two of them sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, Mahzer gently stroking both her daughter's hand and stomach, before Edea continued.

"Last night," she started. "Last night, Alternis came to visit and - oh Mother, have you seen his hair?"

"His hair?" Mahzer repeated, somewhat startled. "No, I haven't seen him since you arrived. Avoiding the healing tower, probably… what has he gotten himself into this time?"

Edea sighed. "Don't be startled when you see him next, but he cut his hair - cut it himself, and it shows. It isn't that it looks terrible, but you know how he can be about it."

Mahzer shook her head. "He had long hair as a child, even after entering the military. I wonder what happened to make him so angry at himself." The older woman propped her chin on her hands, frowning. "I'll have to have a talk with him. He shouldn't be punishing himself, even if it's just his hair."

"You know what happened, I know what happened," Edea said softly. Alternis had lashed out at himself in his anger, because he hadn't been able to find someone else to lash out at. At least it had only been his hair.

They were quiet for a few moments before Edea continued. "I made it look better… but it'll take a while to grow out. Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Alternis will be fine," her mother assured her. "He's strong, even if he can be a little emotional at times. But will you be alright? I think he'd be more ashamed to know you were worrying over him."

Edea shook her head, holding her hand to her chest. "Of course I'd worry about him! Even if I… I'm not the girl he grew up with. Even if I'm in love with Ringabel. I can't return Alternis's feelings, but must it be all or nothing? I'm still his friend, I still care about him. I told him the same."

Mahzer said nothing, but smiled at her for a moment, and Edea realized that yet again she'd let her feelings for Ringabel slip out.

"I know," she said grumpily. "I need to tell Ringabel I'm ready to marry him."

Her mother laughed now, and squeezed her hand. "Only if you're ready for it, dear. Your father would say the same. Marriage, even if you love the other person, is not something to take lightly, even if you're trying to build a family with them. Are you ready to be his wife?"

Was she? Edea didn't quite know.

She had thought that being in love with Ringabel would feel more … passionate. That she'd look at him and want to sweep him off his feet (as soon as she could get back on hers, at least). A Thundaga to the heart, he had described it once.

But she knew that she loved him. It was hard to describe the feeling, but when she thought about him, when she looked at him, and watched him smile and felt him kiss her forehead, she felt warm and light and safe. She  _knew_  how she felt about him - she just hadn't known that she could describe those feelings as love until she'd told Alternis about it. Now, it seemed so obvious. Even though Ringabel irritated her, and upset her, and they sometimes made each other upset, she couldn't fathom not being with him.

"What if," she started slowly. "I don't love him like he loves me? Does that count?"

Mahzer exhaled. "I don't see why it doesn't. When your father first proposed to me, he was quite excited. I was as well, of course, but the adrenaline from the aftermath of his dual with Nobutsuna was evident. There were times I felt a little overwhelmed by the force of my husband's love, and thought that mine was too gentle to properly call myself his wife."

"But you love Father!" Edea exclaimed. "I have never seen someone so devoted."

Her mother smiled at her. "We were raised in a small village, dear. I had always been taught that women must be restrained and private with their love, and that was how I initially expressed it. After the birth of our beloved child, and after I fell ill, I felt more comfortable with showing my love to him openly. And your father was forced to become more stoic in his new position as a leader of the Duchy. He had to control his feelings."

"I… I knew that…" She had heard the rumours, of how passionate and emotional her father had been as a youth. She had read the reports from the Crystal Orthodoxy of the cleric he had once been. It was still so hard to connect that young man with her father, even if she knew it to be true.

"Everyone can tell that Ringabel loves you," Mahzer said soothingly. "So long as your feelings are true, and so long as you're certain about them, he'll understand if they're not as intense as his own. Quite honestly dear, I don't think that they could be. He seems like a very intense, very honest person."

"That's one way of putting it," Edea shook her head. "He's very - he's very emotional. Very extreme. It's like… the hatred and the rage that Alternis felt transformed into love when he forgot himself. And ever since our journey started, he's always been like that. You can tell how he's feeling, most of the time…" She placed a hand on her chest, frowning.

"Most of the time? What's the matter?"

Ringabel had promised to be more open with her, and he had been. It was a vast improvement to the days when he had bottled up his pain and his hurt and hid it behind a smile, only letting it out when it was too much to hold back. By then chances were it would hurt him, and not others, and she hated that idea. Still, she knew there could be improvements. She knew there were times when he wasn't telling her the truth because he feared seeming weak, or hurting her in her condition. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that she was forced to share so much, but he couldn't share what he needed to.

"We just have a lot to talk about," Edea said, with a slight laugh, shaking her head. "He's too protective, and that includes hiding his real feelings from me. I don't like it."

Mahzer looked sympathetic, and reached over to tuck some Edea's hair behind her ear. Edea no longer wore her bow - there was no point in doing so when she was in a hospital bed - and that made her hair more wild than ever. She usually tamed it with a ponytail, but hadn't yet brushed it today, with everything going on.

"Then sit him down and talk to him, dear. Men are obstinate sometimes, and more than a little oblivious. But that's why they need strong wives. To stand beside them, not just behind them. To fight the battles that we can with them - and I would say you can fight many more battles than I can."

"Mother, tell me stories about when you and Father were young. Maybe… right after you married?" She had loved hearing them as a little girl, but now she knew there were some parts that her mother had left out. Maybe now she was old enough to hear them.

Mahzer took a deep breath. "Edea, don't you ever tire of those?"

Edea shook her head, grinning. "Never!" As a child the stories had been full of her father's achievements, with some mention of domestic bliss that he had shared with her mother, especially after the birth of their perfect daughter. She knew now that those stories weren't as gilded as they seemed, but she wanted to hear them all the same. Perhaps she could imagine that someday she could fit into her father's shoes and role - with Ringabel playing Mahzer's, of course.

Time with her mother was peaceful, even if it made the day drag on. Edea itched to be out on the battlefield alongside her friends, where she belonged, but spending time with her mother was good too. After Mahzer told a few more of her favorite stories involving the Templar, the two Lee women went over her baby book one more time, Edea learned another knitting stitch, and Mahzer accompanied her to a routine ultrasound.

"I wish Ringabel could be here to see this," Edea said softly in the room, watching the baby squirm on the monitor. He seemed perfectly healthy, and they were only monitoring him for now, once a week, to make sure that the detachment and the impact to his mother's stomach hadn't affected him. As far as they could tell, it hadn't. Seeing it for himself would soothe Ringabel's mind.

The monitor was black and white, but she imagined that even now she could pick out some of her child's features. Watching him move and knowing that his movements on the screen corresponded to movements she felt - it made everything feel so surreal. She almost couldn't believe that living thing on the monitor was growing safe and sound inside of her.

…. she shouldn't call him a thing anymore. He was her son, and the doctors had told her that in a few weeks he would be strong enough to survive outside of her if it came to that.

"He'll be here soon," Mahzer said gently, her hands at her mouth as she watched the monitor. It was a technology she was unfamiliar with, at least in this aspect.

At least Eternia had a machine that would make a photographic copy of the monitor, and Edea held it close to her chest as she was taken back to the room. The photograph was placed on Ringabel's side of the bed so that he might see it when he returned.

Whenever that would be.

Mahzer could not spend her entire day with her daughter as much as she would have liked. She had her own treatment, after all. It was around midday that she bid farewell to Edea and promised to come eat dinner with her.

"Just hang in there dear," her mother said before she departed toward her own room for her examination, and Edea was left with some knitting to finish and some novels.

The day continued, painfully long and slow. There was nothing new for her to do. No one new for her to see. And by the time that evening fell and Mahzer returned, carrying the tray that contained both of their dinners, Edea thought she might scream from boredom and frustration. And what was worse was…

"Have you heard from your friends?"

"No," Edea replied, chewing on an undercooked carrot. "Nothing."

That worried her. She knew it was a bit of a walk between the city of Eternia and Central Command, but surely they would be back by now? It didn't take that long to get there and back - as a child she had done so nearly every day! What could it mean? Had she condemned her friends to death? Had they failed without her at their side? What had she done?

Sometime after nightfall, a message came.

"Everything taken care of. We're staying in Central Command overnight. Will see you tomorrow with a full report, as promised. Stay safe."

She stared at her boyfriend's familiar handwriting, once more feeling frustration build in her. His message had come so late that her mother had left for the evening, and now she was left all alone in a healing tower room with no one for company because her friends had to go out and defeat their enemies without her. She felt so useless.

"What am I doing here?" she muttered to herself, setting his message aside. "I could at least be a White Mage for them! Or throw potions at them from afar…" There were ways she could be helpful, she was sure! Even if she had to be in a bed or even a wheeled chair. Edea scowled at her stomach. She loved her son, but he needed to grow up, and fast.

The night passed in lonely silence. It was hard to get comfortable when she was the only one in bed. The faint humming of White Magic being worked in the background was distracting, especially without Ringabel's breathing nearby for her to focus on.

But morning brought with it brighter news.

"We're back," Ringabel announced just before noon, holding a few bags. Edea immediately felt her heart jump at the side of him, and she smiled widely as he crossed the room with a flourish, dropping his bounty down beside her bed. "Did you miss me?"

"It was certainly much more quiet without you," she told him, giving him a smile along with Tiz and Agnès as they entered the room as well. She set aside the book she had been reading. "Where have you been?"

Ringabel hadn't changed since the previous day. She wrinkled her nose at him as he removed his boots and sat on the edge of her bed. His natural musk was one thing, but that was pure sweat and… a little bit of singe?

He grinned, and leaned over to kiss her forehead. Even if it made his stink all that closer, she tolerated it, especially when he dug out a covered bowl of beef cutlet soup and handed it to her. She dug into it with glee.

"We had a bit of an… adventure. I borrowed Barras from Holly."

Oh, that sounded good. Edea leaned back, carefully talking with her mouth full. "You did? How did that work for you?" How had that even seemed like a good idea?

"He's very… boisterous," Agnès said, with a slight giggle. "But he's loyal to Eternia. And once Holly and Ringabel both threatened him, he was surprisingly rather quiet and obedient."

"I didn't threaten him," Ringabel corrected her. "Holly did."

"He likes it when Holly threatens him. But why did you go to Barras?"

The three exchanged glances and Ringabel continued. "We felt it better to be safe rather than sorry when it came to fighting an unknown amount of people. Barras is - well, he's much less prettier than you, my dear, and he can be loud, but he is almost as much of a heavy hitter as you are. Besides… I was close to the Barras of my own world. He's close to Alternis. I know how to handle him."

"We had adjusted somewhat to your new fighting style - your defense rather than your offense. But we wanted to make sure we had a fighter." Tiz explained further.

Edea frowned. The idea that they had adjusted to her not being as useful a fighter? Defense was good, but it wasn't something she preferred. "Okay… "

"So we brought him with us. As long as you distract him, he's fairly quiet because it means he's focusing on something rather than yelling. It didn't matter anyway," Ringabel sighed. "We stumbled into the tail end of a meeting between Old Man DeRosa and a couple of his… associates. Qada and Profiteur. They attacked before we could even explain, and that alone said enough."

Edea shuddered. Every time she saw DeRosa, it just made her angry. After what had happened in her own world, she'd never wanted to see him again. If there was ever a person who was darker than pitch black, it would be him. That was a death she could not regret. "So you took care of him?"

"We did!" Tiz said, nodding. "And right after we finished, Alternis Dim showed up to throw them in prison."

"So you didn't kill them,.."

"No, but Barras wanted to," Ringabel mused. "I think he likes DeRosa about as much as I do." Had he been Alternis, he might have been a little less restrained while fighting. But there had been no point in killing DeRosa when he needed to stand trial for his crimes. Death was too easy. Public humiliation would  _really_ destroy him and his power.

"In any case," Tiz continued for Ringabel while he seemed distracted in thought. "By the time we were finished, it was nearly nightfall, and you know how much colder it gets at night. We spent the night in Central Command and returned to Eternia the next morning."

"So that's what it was! I still can't believe you took Barras with you!"

"I'm sorry. Next time you can come with us, and I'll hold them down while you punch," Ringabel offered.

… Edea could accept that. She would have to. After all, she was absolutely useless in a fight right now, and she was certain that DeRosa would only use her condition against Ringabel - the Red Mage was truly disgusting.

Ringabel turned his attention to the ultrasound photo that was on his side of the bed and picked it up, running his fingers along the paper.

"How is he doing?"

"He's fine. I'm fine. Honestly, you are all worrying about me too much. I'm not made of glass. It's you I should be worried about!" You' was addressed to her friends, to the man beside her and the two near the end of her bed. She frowned at them. "I'll be out of here soon, I promise. And once I do, you won't have to ask others to help you." They shouldn't have to do that in the first place. She had joined so that she might be able to assist on their quest to right wrongs!

"We know that," Tiz assured her, and he reached over to grab her foot.

"Edea," Agnès said, sitting at Edea's free side. "Please. I know this is frustrating for you. But we've discussed it. We want you to be happy and healthy, and you've made your decision to bring a child into the world. There is nothing else that any of us than for the two of you be safe. What use is saving the world, if I cannot help to save those dear to me? We have lost too many. We can't lose you or your child either." The Vestal reached for her friend's hand and took it gently in her own.

Ringabel was quiet. When Edea glanced at him, he was still staring at the photo in his hands.

"Thank you," Edea said after a moment, addressing the two brunettes. "Still I can't help but wish I were more useful for you. I feel like a burden on our journey."

"It's not  _your_  fault," Ringabel said gently to her, and she gave him a warning look. She knew what he was thinking, and that train of thought needed to stop. He faltered before continuing. "Of… course no one wanted this happen, and we all know you were the last person who would have wished this. But there's nothing we can do to change the past, Edea. Best to move on."

"And soon, we will have a new life in the world," Agnès said softly, reaching a hand up to her own chest. "A new life, when we have lost so many."

Edea swallowed. That was why she was doing this. Not just out of love for her unborn child and his father, but out of love of the people she had lost. She'd wanted to fight to keep her baby, just like she should have fought to save those most dear to her.

"I know," she finally acquiesced. "But in exchange for good behaviour, i expect a blow by blow recap."

The rest of the night was spent talking and laughing about the fights that the group had gotten into alongside Barras - not just the one that had taken place in Central Command's dungeon, but the myriad of monsters they had encountered in the twisting mountain paths. Squished between Agnès and Ringabel, and with Tiz sitting near her feet, Edea could almost forget her discomfort as she listened to them talk, thinking with a pang that she had missed something truly extraordinary.

Finally though, one of Edea's nurses insisted it was time for visitors to leave.

"We'll see you soon," Tiz bade Ringabel and Edea both farewell.

Agnès leaned over to press her cheek gently against Edea's for a moment. "Do not hesitate to send a message."

One of the conditions for lending Barras was that Holly had wanted to spend time with the Vestal and train her further in White Magic. This meant staying in Central Command in the rest of the barracks, and Tiz was going with her. Ringabel had offered to escort them, but both brunettes had insisted that he stay with his bedridden girlfriend instead. They needed private time.

"Be careful," Edea said, smiling a little, "Holly is… she and Barras are very quirky."

"Go to Alternis if you need any help," Ringabel warned as he walked Agnès and Tiz to the door where the nurse was waiting impatiently. "It won't do much good, but at the very least, Holly likes targeting him if he's around."

Edea threw her pillow at him. "Stop making fun of him!"

"You know you think that's funny too, to see Holly bossing people around," Ringabel told her as soon as the door was shut behind the three exiting. He stopped to pick her pillow up off the floor where it had landed, a few feet shy of its target and handed it back to her as he returned to the bed.

"It - well, yes. Sometimes, but only when she's just embarrassing him! Not actually threatening him.'

Ringabel grinned at her as he sat back on her bed, swinging his feet up so that he could truly lounge against her. Edea groaned; his smell hadn't really gotten any better. Maybe she could admit to liking his natural smell, but only when he was clean!

"Holly can be rough, but she's serious about her Job. I'm not worried that she'll hurt Agnès if she intends to train her in White Magic. I'm more concerned that she'll somehow convince Agnès and Tiz to join in on drinking with them."

"I highly doubt that. Agnès and Tiz are good! They won't drink while underage."

Her boyfriend laughed, and her heart lept at the sound. Carefully, one hand curved around her stomach, Edea turned so that she could lean against him, pressing her stomach to to his. Ringabel pressed their foreheads together.

"When we spent the night in Central Command, we stayed in your room - your bed. I hope you don't mind," he said, voice low. Edea watched him with half-lidded eyes. His own were closed… she always forgot how long and pretty his lashes were until they were this close.

"I don't," she replied. "You need somewhere to sleep, after all. The three of you together?"

"It was easier than to try and get three empty beds in the barracks. Yours is so big, and Tiz and I could sleep on the outside and make sure that Agnès was warm."

"And?"

"Nothing happened, obviously, or I would have reported as such to you straight away. Still, I think they're getting closer. I suppose it's to be expected, given how they are sharing an inn room with no chaperone, but… is it too much to wish for them to be happy?" He opened his eyes and their gazes met.

Edea inhaled. His eyes were brimming with emotion, and she lost herself in them for a moment before she could regain her bearings.

"They… I want them to be happy too," she said softly, and her hand groped for his, squeezing his fingers. "I want you to be happy as well."

His grin was familiar, and a little cocky. "I … have many things to be happy for." The kiss that he placed against her forehead was soft and tender, and she sighed a little. It was now or never.

"Ringabel, I…"

She cut off as he yawned, breaking the contact between their hands to cover his mouth. Edea found herself grimacing at his breath.

"Forgive me," he said, looking truly abashed. "I didn't sleep very well last night. And I didn't bring my toothbrush. I'll go clean up right away."

"You do that," she said, pulling away so that he could get back out of bed. He needed it, and then maybe the two of them could retire early, or he could take a nap. "But - but take me with you." The request was sudden, and Edea wasn't sure exactly where it came from, but she did know that she didn't want wait out here by herself for him to finish showering. He could take forever!

While Ringabel seemed confused by the request, he obeyed. His hands were gentle but methodical as he disconnected her from some of the tubes that kept her in bed, and tucked his arm in hers as she walked from the bed to the tiny bathroom in the corner of the room. It was designed simply for patients to use the bathroom and to take standing showers, but it was enough.

"I'm going to need a lot of exercise to get up to full strength," she groused. Her legs always felt like jelly when she first placed them down!

"I know a few exercises that you can try," Ringabel said, and when she looked up at him, he was gazing distantly toward the bathroom door. "They worked for me…"

… right. When he had fallen into lava, been tortured, and spent weeks recovering in the White Magic Chamber. Edea bit her lip remembering it. He had been through so much, too much.

The bathroom was truly tiny. Edea only had room to sit on the closed toilet and watch Ringabel strip down. Her eyes roamed across him with no shame; she had seen his body multiple times before and he  _was_  extremely attractive to look at.

"Don't stare," he whined as he balled up his soiled clothing. His face and ears were red, and she could see it on his neck as well. With a grin, Edea reached out to stroke his nice, shapely butt.

He squeaked and batted her hand away.

"Oh come on," she teased, but tucked her hand back to her lap, under the towel she held for him. "I've seen you before."

"That's different," he insisted, turning away cautiously to start the shower, glancing over his shoulder for any straying hands. "We're distracted. Busy! And you're also naked then."

"I can be naked now," she offered, but made no move to remove her clothing. There was no point to it…

There was only a curtain dividing the shower from the rest of the room, and so his voice was little more than muffled when he replied, his voice loud to be heard over the sound of the water. 

"Perhaps later, dear. It's always a treat to see you, but if you remove your clothing now, I'm not sure I can control myself."

Edea shook her head, though he couldn't see it. "Of course you can. You're a good man, and you know that we really can't have sex. You're not an animal."

Though they had been intimate a couple of times since she had been admitted to the hospital, it hadn't been intercourse, just like her doctor had forewarned against. Ringabel just wouldn't, and Edea couldn't bring herself to put her baby at any more risk than he already was. She had to be responsible. She had to make some sacrifices, just like any mother would. She had to do what was right.

There was silence before he replied, and when he did it, it was an odd, strangled noise.

"… are you okay? Did you fall and hit your head?"

"Sorry, I was trying to sound like the animal I am." He followed that up with a much more convincing growl, and Edea found herself giggling.

"My animal, at least." Like her pet? Though… their relationship wasn't quite like that, judging from what she knew of  _that_ from Holly. Instead, they were in an equal, loving relationship. They were boyfriend and girlfriend. And soon to be…

"Always yours, Edea. Always."

She had no response to that, but smiled at him, not that he could see it through the curtain. Then the room fell quiet as Ringabel began to wash his hair. He was always distracted as he did so, to make sure that he got out all the hair product and that it was nice and clean. And Edea found herself lost in thought, her hand running over her round stomach.

Ringabel was such a good man. He was a good friend and a good boyfriend. He was going to be a wonderful father. She wanted to make him a good husband, too.

"Ringabel?" she said after a while, pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of him humming to fill the silence.

"Yes, Edea?"

When she inhaled, she could feel their son kicking against the hand over her stomach.

"I don't want you to be my animal. I want you to be my husband. Will you marry me?"


	22. Wanted to Grab the Highest Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four little words. Edea can’t remember the last time she’s seen Ringabel so happy. Was that all it took? Now, they have to plan, and quickly! All they need is a time, location, and… her father’s approval.

For a few long moments the only sound in the room was from the water in the shower, Edea breathing slowly to mask her nervousness. Suddenly, there a clunk from the shower. Had he hit his head or was that the soap?

"Ringabel?"

Instead of replying, he threw the curtain open, staring at her with wide eyes. Edea jumped as she was splattered with warm drops of water. Ringabel stared at her, uncaring for both his nudity and the mess he was beginning to make as water puddled at his feet.

"Marry me? You… you wish to marry me?" the blond man stuttered, and she could see a manic smile crossing his face already, his eyes bright.

"I asked you if you would marry me!" Edea bit back, but there was no real harshness behind her words as he smiled even wider, stepping out of the shower to go to her. "Waitwaitwait - you're wet!"

Her protests fell on deaf ears, but at least the towel on her lap provided for some barrier as he kneeled and wrapped his arms around her, practically vibrating with glee. Edea squeaked; he was very warm from the shower, but  _wet_. The water soaked through her thin gown.

"Say it again," Ringabel begged, his cheeks red with both excitement and heat. Water dripped down his face from his wet hair, causing the blond locks to obscure some of his features. Smiling, Edea found herself pushing said hair away from his eyes so that she could look into them better.

She'd already said it once, surely she could say it again. Still, it was hard to say such … dramatic things while looking into his bright eyes. He looked so happy, so incredulous. For a moment, she was lost in his gaze, until he broke their eye contact by leaning forward to kiss her.

"Edea."

"Will you marry me?" she finally blurted out, spurred by the sound of her name. "Marry me. Be my husband."

The smile on his face had to  _hurt_ , it was so wide. Ringabel giggled and squeezed her. Despite herself, Edea giggled in return. His joy and excitement were infectious.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes," her boyfriend - fiancé - purred, kissing her again. "I do, I do, I do!"

"That's not - you're a little early for that," she corrected him, but there was a smile on her face as she kissed him back. "I love you."

He leaned back on his heels and Edea's heart jumped at the look that crossed his face. It was equal parts longing and love and tenderness. "I love you too," he finally replied, his voice thick.

Ah… it was also the look of a Ringabel about to cry. With the water dripping from his hair, his tears were easily camouflaged, but he wept a little into his hands, and then into her shoulder when she pulled him close. Edea kissed his temple.

"When did you…" he asked, tucking his face into her neck. Water continued to pool at his feet.

They were wrecking the bathroom, Edea thought privately, but shook her head and replied to him all the same. "Just a few days ago. And then I realized I wanted to be your wife."

He huffed out. "I want to be your husband… to be with your for the rest of my life. Stand beside you and behind you as your support. Your sword and shield, your-" he cut off when she placed her finger on his lips.

"Ringabel," Edea said, face red. "It's too early for our vows! Finishing showering."

He seemed to have forgotten where they were, judging by the way his eyes widened and he looked around the room guiltily. "Ah… yes. I'll finish and be back to you in just a moment, my love," he promised, pulling away from her with a kiss to her forehead.

Then he was back behind the curtain and Edea was left to her own devices in the steamy room, her heart pounding. She placed her hands to her cheeks, curling in a little toward the damp towel over her form. She'd actually said it! She had officially told him her feelings, and now…

Well, she didn't feel any different, did she? Her head felt a little light, but that was to be expected, considering what she had just done. It was only her surroundings that felt unreal, like what had happened didn't really exist. But now that the words were out of her mouth, she couldn't take them back, that would be cruel- and she didn't want to take them back anyway.

Edea used Ringabel's towel to wipe herself off, throwing another one at him when he finally emerged from the shower, still trembling a little with excitement and glee. "Here," she said. "Clean yourself! And clean this room!"

"Yes, ma'am. Your wish is my command," he told her with a wide smile. He giggled again as he scrubbed himself dry, then piled both towels on the floor to soak up the wetness spread across it. He left them there as they left the room, Edea leaving behind her wet garments so she could dry as well.

"You are incorrigible," Edea said, but she smiled at his excitement as he helped her pat dry, his hands trembling with eagerness. Still, they were gentle and methodical, and his smile wasn't the least bit naughty - it was innocent and happy, and he looked so adorable like that. Like a boy given the best present ever.

"I'm yours," he replied, and laughed again when she rolled her eyes at him.

It was far too early to sleep, and his previous exhaustion seemed to have faded with her proposal. Once Edea was dry, changed, and packed back into bed, Ringabel sat with her and continued to chat about their adventures with Barras, peppering the stories with kisses to her face, his lips roaming across her cheeks and temples and nose. It would have been embarrassing were his attitude not so infectious, and Edea found her own excitement growing, the nervousness she felt melting away every time he kissed her.

She was going to marry this excitable idiot, and she was going to love it.

By the time her mother joined them for dinner, both of them were positively glowing with elation.

"The two of you look as though you have good news," Mahzer greeted them with a smile.

"Only the best," Ringabel replied, standing up so that he could take the tray of food from the older woman, hugging her tightly with one arm once he had. "Lady Mahzer, you will never ever ever believe what just happened!"

"Ringabel, down boy," Edea called.

He pouted at her, setting the tray down on the end table by her bed. "Then you tell her."

"I proposed," Edea explained to her mother.

Mahzer was helping Ringabel divide up the two meals so the women could eat; he was not a patient and would have to eat his own in the cafeteria. But his hands were still shaking so much that he had problems stirring up the vegetables. Now, the older woman's hands covered his, and she smiled at him, and then her daughter.

"That's wonderful, Edea! I'm so proud of you both." Mahzer accepted Ringabel's second hug.

"You can start calling her mother any time you want," Edea told her boyfriend - fiancé - husband to be.

Ringabel went stiff.

"Don't tease him," Mahzer said with a laugh, patting the man's back. "But it's true, Ringabel. You'll be a part of the family. We're so happy to have you."

Ringabel was wiping his face when he pulled back from Mahzer, but he was smiling. "Thank you…" It seemed to be all that he could say, or all that he could make himself say.

When dinner was finished (and after Ringabel ran to the cafeteria to get himself some food and bring Edea some dessert), Mahzer bid them farewell.

"Your father's been busy, but I'll make sure he visits you soon so you can tell him the good news, alright?"

Just like that, Edea felt some of her excitement extinguish.

"Does Father know I'm not already married?" she asked.

Mahzer hesitated. "I… no, I'm not quite sure, my daughter. We haven't had a conversation about your relationship, only your child. I don't think he knows."

Beside Edea, Ringabel groaned. "He'll kill me."

Edea smacked his leg. "Don't be absurd. Father likes you, he won't kill you." Probably. "Besides, if he were to kill you, I'd never be married. He'd have to wait until after the wedding, at least."

To her mother, she continued: "Don't let him know. It's my fault for letting him believe otherwise. I should be the one to clear it all up with him!"

"Just speak to him, Edea," her mother implored. "The two of you have not spoken as much as you should have, as of late. There are many things you must discuss with him in general… but this one thing has to come from you."

There were many, many things that Edea had wanted to talk to her father about. The crystals and the secret behind them. The assignment to the Sky Knights. The truth of the Duchy, and even her father's own past! Edea had only known bits and pieces, and even now, with travelling through a new world, did not have as clear a picture as she might have wanted. And her father did not seem to know the truth behind his soldier's actions in the world; if she had been able to explain the atrocities that she had seen committed in the name of Eternia, perhaps… perhaps…

Braev had only visited Edea once since she had been admitted. Her father was busy; growing up she had seen that he could only spend so much of his time in the hospital visiting her mother, why would she be any different? At least they could correspond through messages; Braev sent one every other day asking about her health and any news. She replied to the latest one with a request to see him.

But It was several days later that Braev finally appeared in the healing tower. She had passed the time planning both her wedding and the birth of her child, indulging Ringabel as he procured a real camera from someplace and took pictures of anything and everything. For memories, he'd said. Of course.

"Smile, Angel," he called from beside the door, even as Edea rolled her eyes at him. He did not see it open, but she could - the flash went off just as her mouth dropped open.

"Father!"

"Lord Marshal!" Ringabel yelped, lowering the camera.

Braev stood there, somewhat bemused. His beard nearly hid his smile.

"It seems you two are in good spirits. And doing well," the older man said as he nodded at Ringabel and made his way over to his daughter.

Edea felt like squirming. It was one thing to be silly with Ringabel. Another thing entirely to be silly with him where others could see it, even if she had resigned herself to a life full of said silliness. "You didn't tell me that you were coming over. And you didn't knock."

"Forgive me, Edea. I've been dealing with some urgent business. Some of the duchy's officers were found to be conspiring against us, as I'm sure you know." Braev gave Ringabel a pointed look, and the younger man grinned nervously. "They had to be dealt with."

Edea sighed. "You're always busy. I understand." Alternis hadn't visited either, though Edea had her own theory about that one.

"I got your letter. Your mother also insisted I come see you, and this evening was the first free time I had. Are you alright? Have you been well?"

"I've been taking care of her," Ringabel replied, fidgeting with the camera.

Edea smiled at him. "Ringabel has been taking care of me! And everyone else here, as well. I'm just… bored. It's unnatural for anyone to be in bed this long!"

Braev sat beside her bed, and Edea watched him remove his gauntlets and the leather gloves underneath. "I know this has to be boring. But you'll be able to handle it. I have faith in you. Just be patient."

She wanted to stick her tongue at him, but that would be childish, and she didn't think he'd like it very much. There was only so much "be patient" that she could take! "I'm trying," she settled for, and tugged his bare hand over to settle against her stomach. It was his first grandchild, and she wanted him to experience it. After all, there had been a time that she had been frightened that he wouldn't.

Braev gave her a smile and flexed his fingers on top of her bump, patting it gently. Approvingly, even.

Ringabel came to sit on the other side of her…. but not before lifting up the camera to take a quick picture. Both Lees looked up at him once the flash had gone off.

"Ringabel!"

He laughed nervously as he tried to hide the camera under her sheets, not making eye contact with either of them. "Making memories for our little boy, Edea. Don't you want him to see how adorable his mother and grandfather were?"

Braev cleared his throat, and Edea looked at him, a bit worried. Ringabel could be so outrageous, and her father was decidedly not. Would he even tolerate it?

"I am hardly adorable," Braev pointed out to the other man. "Focus on take pictures of your wife, instead. She's the adorable one."

Had her father just called her adorable? It was small praise, but she didn't think she'd ever heard him refer to her like that. Precocious. Strong. Beautiful. But never adorable… it was small, but praise that Edea would have enjoyed, were it not for the w word.

She remembered why she had asked for him to visit. Why he was here.

Ringabel seemed to remember too, glancing over at her. Their gazes met for a brief instant before he answered Braev's remark. "Of course she's adorable. She always is. I still want our son to see as much as possible."

Braev hadn't missed their silent exchange. "Is that so? Is everything alright between the two of you? Ringabel, how are your sessions?"

Was that he thought this was about? Edea watched Ringabel suddenly fidget, embarrassed at his therapy being brought to light. He hadn't talked about it even to her, preferring instead to tell her how he was feeling afterwards.

"It's fine," Ringabel mumbled, waving one hand, camera clutched safely to his chest. "Never better!"

"A good head is necessary to be a good husband and father."

"Ringabel will be fine," Edea assured Braev. "He has you to learn from, after all." She offered her father a smile, feeling a little intimidated despite herself. She wasn't the type to discuss things out with words! Why couldn't she just use her fists or a sword or even some long-range weapons so that she might be able to stay in bed?

Braev's beard made it hard to discern what he was really thinking, Edea thought as her father went silent, nodding to himself.

Edea leaned back in bed and covered his large hand with her much smaller one. They had many things to speak about, but it didn't seem to right to discuss the Crystals right now, not when Agnès was not here. And Agnès needed to be present for any discussion on the Crystals and their plans for them. Could she ask her father about his past, why he had never told her of his ties to the Crystal Orthodoxy? Why he had placed her into the Sky Knights. What expectations he held of her.

Those topics didn't feel appropriate now, not when she was bedridden.

Of course, there was one major thing she and Ringabel needed to broach with him. She just had to get it over and done with. Admit that she still needed her father's approval for this, his help and influence.

As she stewed over everything in her mind, Braev sat there in a comfortable silence.

Ringabel watched the two Lees, placing the camera down on Edea's nightstand. Edea's nervousness was visible on her face, in the cute way that she chewed on her bottom lip as she thought. Braev was watching her; could see that there was something on her mind. But the man was nothing if not patient, and could sit for hours. Ringabel had sometimes thought he just liked to see others squirm.

… he couldn't let Edea do everything.

If it was to be her husband, if he was to be a part of the Lee family, then he needed to step up and be a person worthy of the name. That meant having an inner strength, and the courage to face difficult decisions. He owed that much to them, for taking him in.

"Lord Marshal… Braev, sir," Ringabel started, and when his voice cracked under pressure, he coughed and tried again, standing so that he could have a little more control, feel less small. "I would like to speak to you, sir."

Edea looked over at him, eyes wide.

Braev met his gaze. The older man seemed somewhat confused by the atmosphere in the room, but he was listening. "What is it, Ringabel?"

"I…. I… would humbly request your daughter's hand in marriage, my lord."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he was acutely aware of how heavily he was breathing, and flushed, embarrassed. His mouth felt dry. His throat was a little tight, and there was a headache behind his eyes.

Braev cocked his head, first at Ringabel, then at Edea on the bed, who gave a shaky laugh.

"I'd like to marry him, Father. Make him a true part of our family."

"You were not already married?" The question didn't seem accusatory… just confused.

Ringabel took in a sharp breath and straightened up as Braev looked back over to him. He could feel the daggers in that gaze! When Edea opened her mouth, he cut her off with a shake of his head. He was to be her husband. That meant protecting her and supporting her, and especially in her current state, he wanted to be there for her. He had prepared most of his life for this moment, but all that preparation was either forgotten or useless in the face of reality.

So he just needed to talk, let his mouth just move. "I… We wanted to marry, but we were unable to do so. Until now. I know it's a little late, but - but better late than never, is that not what they always say? We're ready to say our vows."

"And if I say no?" Braev asked, leaning back in his chair. He crossed his arms.

Ringabel faltered. Braev would say no? Was he unworthy of marrying Edea? He had thought - well, his actions as of late hadn't painted him as very worthy or capable. He knew, but he was improving! He had come a long way since his days as Alternis Dim. He  _loved_ Edea and wanted to serve at her side as her husband and second.

"I - We - would like your blessing, Braev. But I - I - in the end, Edea is the one who chooses who she marries. Isn't that right, Edea?" He turned to her. If Braev said no, disapproved of him, he didn't really know what he'd do. Try to marry Edea regardless, as long as she still wanted him.

Edea let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Of course it is. I intend to marry you whether or not anyone approves." Her mother already approved, and she wanted her father's approval, but that didn't change that she and Ringabel were the ones in this relationship. It ultimately came down to what the two of them wanted. And she wanted to marry the idiot.

"So there," Ringabel continued, looking back at Braev, who was now running a hand down his beard. "I intend to marry her, whether or not you approve. Sir. "

Braev let out a deep sigh. "Why did the two of you not say something sooner? Of course you have my blessing, Ringabel, Edea. Truthfully, when I heard my children had been married, I was dismayed at the idea I had missed your wedding. I had hoped to be able to be there when you two exchanged your vows."

"What?" Edea and Ringabel asked at the same time.

"When I brought you to Eternia, I had hoped you would become a part of my family, Alternis. Ringabel," Braev corrected himself. "I also knew that you had never known love before we displayed it to you, and that it would take years for you to grow used to it. If you could not see yourself as my son, then perhaps you would marry my daughter and officially become a part of the family."

"You set us up?" Edea asked, incredulous. "You hoped Alternis would grow feelings for me?"

"That's different," Ringabel argued. "The love I feel for the Edea I knew while growing up is different than what I feel now for this woman in front of me. The Edea I knew before - I placed her on a pedestal. I worshipped her - and you!" He couldn't help but feel a bit of distress at the idea that Braev had known he would develop tender feelings for Edea. Had his emotions before been a lie?

Braev put one hand up, the other squeezing Edea's. "That's not what I meant. I simply hoped you would find a place for yourself with my family. A place you knew you could be loved. Either you would grow comfortable enough to think of me as your father instead of your savior, or you would marry my daughter. It was your choice, if you wished it."

Ringabel sat down on the edge of Edea's bed. "I want to marry Edea." He had wanted to marry her for a long time, but now knew how childish his crush on her as Alternis had been. He'd barely known her. She hadn't even recognized his face! As much as he loved - still loved - the Edea he had grown up with, he could understand now that the relationship between Alternis and Edea would always need more work to be viable. To be healthy. For a moment his heart ached as he remembered that his Edea would now, never…

"I give you my blessing," Braev replied. Edea grabbed for Ringabel's hand.

Instead, Ringabel wrapped his arms around himself. "I'll… I'll keep her safe. And happy. I promise. I swear on my soul."

"You have always had the well-being of this family first and foremost in your mind," the Templar said. "I know you will not fail us."

A rush of emotion hit Ringabel. He had failed Braev once before; had been unable to keep Edea alive and safe. That Edea would never experience a wedding or the birth of her first child. And the Templar of his world was also…

"Ringabel," Edea's touch brought him back, and he looked at his wife-to-be. Her image wavered in his vision. "You won't fail us. We all know that."

"I…" he found himself being tugged down to her side, and he draped himself carefully against her form. "I will not fail you this time," he whispered into her ear. She pressed her forehead to his.

"Was that what you were waiting for? My approval?" Braev asked after a moment of watching his daughter cuddle awkwardly with her big baby of a fiancé.

"Of course," Edea said, turning to him now. She held her father's hand in one of her own; Ringabel still had claim to the other. "Father, I have always wanted your approval."

Braev was silent for a moment. "When you are well - and out of the hospital, with your child in your arms, perhaps you and I should sit down with the Vestal of Wind for a long talk."

She perked up at that. "You wish to talk to us?"

"I know that you are not of this world. You are my daughter from one of countless parallel worlds, though that does not change the feelings and expectations I have for you. The fact that you are here does trouble me, given all the implications that it has, but I have every intention of caring for you and my grandchild all the same."

"There's a lot we need to talk about," Edea conceded.

"Right now is simply not a good time," Braev sighed. "My wife would be very upset with me if I were to attempt to talk to you about the crystals while you were bedridden. You need to focus on your health. Once you're well, we can talk as long as you'd like."

"Yes, thank you." Edea knew that she needed to focus on her health, and it was hard to have an equal conversation when she was bedridden and he was as intimidating as ever. But perhaps after the baby was born and she was free to do as she wish? Perhaps they could even spar. She had only dreamed of it.

"Lady Mahzer would be upset with you?" Ringabel asked, sitting up. He was feeling much better now. "She seems just as strong willed as Edea. Is that what I have to look forward to?"

Edea giggled as Braev laughed. "Of course it is. Behind every strong man is an even stronger woman. You've chosen to marry into the family, it's about time you learn who really makes many of the decisions in it."

The rest of his visit passed quickly. He clarified with them their plans for the wedding, and gave his support, offering in anecdotes of what his own wedding had been like so long ago.

Edea had known she would marry eventually, but she hadn't ever actually planned it out. She still wasn't the type of girl who had spend her time planning her future wedding, but she already had an idea as to what she wanted. Ringabel was the one who could take care of the details. She knew she  _did_ want a ceremony though, not just paperwork to be filed! It was supposed to be special, and she wanted at least something in her life to be special.

Together with Braev, they put together as many details as possible, until at last the older man leaned away and stretched. Edea could hear his joints pop; was he truly so old?

"I'll return again soon," he promised, standing up from his seat. "But I would like to see Mahzer for some time before the evening visiting hours are over."

"Oh… yes, of course!" Edea said, feeling a little ashamed of herself. Her mother was always so lonely in the hospital and needed visitors too; she hadn't meant to keep her father away for so long. "Tell Mother that I said hello."

Braev patted the top of her head as he got up to leave, and as soon as the two younger blondes were alone, Ringabel stretched out against her.

"Everything is falling into place," he said happily, his fingers tiptoeing across her stomach. The baby protested the movement and followed his fingers with little kicks.

Edea looked at his happy face and felt warmth spread across her chest. "It is…" she reached up to tug him down for a kiss. For once, everything felt right. She was healthy, and feeling happy, at least right now. Her father approved of her actions and her future husband. And she and Ringabel would be wed, and most of the worries surrounding her child would be gone.

"I sent a letter to Tiz and Agnès," Ringabel said as they parted, his teeth tugging at her lips. "Nothing to disrupt Agnès's studies, but simply that we had good news to share with them once they returned."

Edea rolled over a little, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him with. Ringabel went down with her, bracing his weight on his forearms. "And? Did they reply?"

"Tiz sent back a letter and said that they're happy to hear we have news. He says Agnès is learning a lot, and they'll be back in a couple of weeks." He left a kiss to her jaw, suckling at the sensitive flesh there.

She bit her lip, stifling a groan. That did not help things in the least when it came their abstinence. "We have to wait until they return." Agnès and Tiz were more than just their best friends, they were like family. Edea couldn't fathom not having them a part of the ceremony.

"Of course," he breathed against her skin, and she inhaled sharply as he nipped at the curve of her neck. She hit him on the back.

"Behave," she scolded, but his face was red when he pulled back to look at her. The man smoothed some of her hair from her face.

"Yes ma'am," he replied, grinning nervously.

"You heard my father. Now that you're marrying into the family, you'll learn who has the true power in the home!"

He giggled. He had been doing that more often as of late, a sure sign of happy nerves. But it embarrassed him each time, and he rubbed at his face as he smiled down at her. "Sorry, Edea. Though I'm pretty sure I always knew I would be your second-in-command."

"I'm not even talking about that." She shook her head at him. Of course he would be so subservient. She expected that she would inherit Eternia from her father, and Ringabel would naturally be her right hand man. "I just meant that - you're not my servant. You are to be my husband. I just want you to listen to me."

"I know, I know. What you say goes."

Edea grabbed his face. His eyes went wide.

"We're equals, alright? We should make decisions together! I don't want a husband who mindlessly does what I want. I want you to do things with me. Beside me. Not behind me."

Ringabel pouted… which turned to a grimace as her thumbs hooked into the side of his mouth and pulled. "Ahhh, alright, alright," he managed to say.

"And… that means that if you're hurting, you have to let your wife know. You have to trust me. You've seen my parents. Father always confides in Mother about everything, no matter the topic." She had known that as a child, but still been shocked when her mother knew all the details of her travels and the other worlds beyond. That was a true testament to how much her father loved and trusted his wife. She wanted that.

"I know," Ringabel managed to say, and lifted one hand to pull hers away from his mouth. "I know," he repeated once she slid her thumbs out of his lips, and gave her a crooked smile. "I do trust you, Edea. I just… in your current condition, I'm worried for you."

Edea wiped her thumbs on his shoulder. "I won't be like this forever. Soon, we'll have a child together, and I'll be back on the battlefield before you know it! Be my partner, Ringabel. Not my Knight."

He huffed. "But, if we ever have to use that Asterisk in battle…"

"That's the only exception!" He was deflecting, and they both knew it. Edea stared at him until he sagged, deflating.

"I know what you mean, Edea… I promise. You'll have a husband, and not a protector."

"You can protect me all you want. Just let you wife protect you too."

Ringabel grumbled slightly as he settled on top of her, resting his head against her shoulder. Her hands lifted up to run through his hair. Now that he was spending most of his time indoors with her, he rarely spent the time to style it up every morning. The nurses that he saw every day saw him before his morning regime of shower and coffee during Edea's morning check up, after all. "You protect me more than you know, my love."

She knew what he meant by that, and planted a kiss on the top of his head. Their fingers intertwined over her stomach, where she could feel the baby moving. Probably doing cartwheels. "Good. Let's just keep that up."

Even if she couldn't protect him physically, confined to bed as she was, there were other ways for a wife to support her husband. Her mother was proof enough of that.

The next few weeks passed in a flurry. Edea went to bed feeling more and more excited with each passing day.

Some of the details of the wedding were worked out already, simply because Edea could not easily leave the healing tower for Eternia Central Command, even as the weather improved with relatively warmer days. Her family reminded her that she could always renew her vows later on in a different location, but for now, one of the many conference rooms in the tower would suffice for a ceremony and the required feast afterwards.

Honestly, she was looking forward to the food most of all.

It was to be a quiet, private ceremony, due to the delicate situation that Edea and Ringabel were in. Still, there were a few people outside of the family that they'd wanted to invite, but they waited until Agnès and Tiz returned before sending out letters.

"You're to finally be married?" Agnès asked, clasping her hands over her chest.

She had returned from two weeks of White Mage training with a spring in her step and a light in her eye that Edea hadn't seen in quite some time. It was as though some of her resolve had been renewed, having been dulled by the repetition and endless looping of the worlds they had been thrown into. It was a good sight to see.

"I finally proposed to him," Edea replied, feeling warmth in her chest. Ringabel accepted the bearhug from the Vestal as she launched into his arms, lifting her up and twirling her around the room.

Tiz stayed by her bed and together, they watched the other two hug and move around. "Congratulations, Edea. It's good you've gotten him to settle down."

"Hah. As if this will really settle him down. But he's been a good boy as of late." And hadn't really been chasing skirts as much as before, even before their night together. "What about you, Tiz? Aren't you ready to settle down?"

Tiz flushed hotly, the tips of his ears staining red. "Edea! Don't joke about those things."

"Who says I'm joking? We could even make it a double wedding."

Agnès hadn't heard it, but could see the redness in Tiz's face as she returned, Ringabel carrying her and depositing her gently by the bed. "Edea, are you teasing Tiz?"

"As if I would do anything but," Edea replied honestly. "He'll be okay."

The Vestal just shook her head, but smiled. "He's still very new to this."

At her words, Tiz stiffened up and blushed even harder. Edea stared at him, then glanced back at Agnès, who was beginning to look even pink. Ringabel broke the silence, with his big mouth.

"I knew it! The two of you are together! Holly was right!"

"What?" All three of his friends said at once.

"Holly told you something that important, and you didn't share with me? Ringabel! You've got share the goods!" Edea scolded him. Hadn't she just lectured him a few days ago about being honest with her and not keeping things from his wife? This was very important news!

Ringabel faltered under three glares. "N-now, my dear, I thought it was just drunken writing at first, her handwriting was a little off, and - "

"Miss Holly promised she would keep it a secret," Agnès sighed, shaking her head. "She promised, not a word! When I see her next, I-"

"It's alright, Agnès," Tiz tried to console her. "They should know."

Agnès acquiesced, but the blush didn't so easily fade from her and Tiz's faces, especially not when Edea tugged her a little closer.

"So, so… now you have to tell me everything! Come on, give me the goods."

"There really isn't much to tell," Tiz mumbled, but Ringabel came around on his other side and nudged him closer to the bed so the four of them could sit and chat.

It had apparently been a long time coming. They had been sharing a room for some time, but having a space in the cold barracks was different, and they had much more lively (and pushier) company in the form of Holly and Barras, and the other men. None of the regular recruits had known that Agnès was the Vestal, for her own sake, and had assumed they were some couple that just needed an extra push. And push them they had.

"We're taking things slow," Tiz insisted, leaning back against Ringabel. "But… are you happy now?"

Edea clapped her hands. "Yes, yes. I'm very happy!"

"I want to keep it private," Agnès insisted, smoothing down Edea's bedcovers in her nervousness. "Not even Airy should know."

With the mention of the fairy, Edea felt her excitement fade. Ringabel had gone up to Grandship once by himself, to bring more supplies and check on the crew, and reported back that she was still missing. They had never seen Airy hibernate before while staying Eternia, nor had she even been gone for such a long period of time. Was she alright? Had she been hurt? Or was there was something even more sinister at hand?

Ringabel noticed the change in her mood, and reached over for her hand. "Your secret is safe with us, of course. I suppose this means you won't want a double wedding?"

Agnès crossed her arms and stared at him.

"… Very well, Lady Vestal."

"But you will be there for the ceremony," Edea urged.

"Of course. We wouldn't miss it for the world," Agnès replied, and Tiz nodded his agreement. Both of them leaned forward to embrace Edea.

Agnès and Tiz were attending, of course. There was also the crew left behind on Grandship that both wanted to invite, and then the officers of the Duchy that Edea had grown up with. Official letters were sent out, and all but one, from a certain Dark Knight, came back within the week. Only a fortnight until the room would be ready for use.

Edea didn't have the time to worry about Alternis getting his head out of his helmet! She hadn't seen him in person since the last, disastrous time, and his messages had stopped as soon as her wedding invitation had gone out. The man was frustrating, but she couldn't deny the hurt she felt that he would avoid her over this. She covered it up with jokes, but with the date steadily approaching and no word or sight from the Dark Knight, it hung over her like a cloud.

Ringabel noticed, of course.

The week before the ceremony was to take place, he sat behind her on the bed, massaging out kinks in her shoulders and back. His lips trailed across her bare skin, leaving little pools of warmth.

"It'll be fine," he assured her, whispering. She shuddered as his fingers dug into a particularly sore spot. Staying in bed all the time was really bad for her. "If you want, I'll hunt him down and bring him back for you. Hogtied if necessary."

"Huh?"

"Alternis," Ringabel replied. "I know you're worried for him. He's sulking."

Edea sighed and leaned back against him. "That's not… well, yes. I'm worried. But that's not everything."

"He's bitter and angry. And more than a little hurt," Ringabel said softly, nuzzling the back of her neck. "He just needs to be talked to. But it's not your responsibility to do that talking to. It's mine."

"Ringabel- "

"I mean it," her betrothed interrupted. "I'm the one marrying you. I'm the one who's hurt him most. I am him. I have to talk to him. I have to."

The men hadn't ever spoken face to face, Edea realized. Alternis had always tried to avoid him if at all possible. But with the ceremony coming up, and Alternis's absence… if anyone could get Alternis to face his feelings, it would be Ringabel.

"Alright," she agreed, turning her head to kiss his cheek. "I trust you."

"That's why you're marrying me, right?" He grinned at her.

"That, and many other other things," Edea laughed. "Now keep massaging, or I might just leave you at the altar."

"Yes ma'am!"


	23. There is No Need for Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringabel and Alternis have a talk. In the Dark Knight way, with their manly fists and manly words.

"We need to talk," Ringabel announced his presence as he slammed open the door to Alternis Dim's room. The door bounced off all the way and made a satisfyingly loud noise.

Alternis shot up from where he'd been asleep on his bed, the blankets pulled haphazardly around his form, feet hanging off the edge of the mattress. The bedhead and fluffy pajamas he wore did not cut a very impressive figure, even when he reached out to grab his sword from where it rested on the pillow beside him. He brandished it, sheath and all, in Ringabel's direction as he pulled his bare feet under his covers.

"We will do no such thing," the Dark Knight said, his speech slurred with sleep. He squinted over at Ringabel even as the other man closed the door behind him. "What in the world do you think you're doing here?"

If there was anyone in the world who knew Alternis's habits, it was Ringabel. He knew that Alternis stayed up late and woke up early every day but Sundays, which is when he would allow himself to sleep in and relax. A part of him felt some guilt at interrupting the Dark Knight's much needed sleep, but the wedding was in just a few days! He needed to talk to the man quickly. Once he'd gotten to Central Command, it was only a matter of finding the spare key from where it was hidden.

"I said that we need to talk," Ringabel replied, pulling up Alternis's desk chair.

Alternis was beginning to wake up now, and he gripped his sword tighter as he stood. "You dare enter my room uninvited, disrupt my sleep, and demand that we need to talk? Who do you think you are?"

"Alternis Ringabel Lee, at least after my wedding to the Grand Marshal's daughter. Sit back down."

Alternis stared at him for a moment before sitting. "You're taking her name? And using mine?"

"Ours," Ringabel corrected him. Braev had somehow procured a birth certificate for Ringabel that coincidentally had his nickname on it. Odd, given how no living person knew exactly when Alternis had been born. Still, it was a document he would need in order to be officially registered as Edea's husband. "Yes. I intend to take the Lee name. I know you would do the same."

Alternis grunted; Ringabel would take that as confirmation.

For a few awkward moments the two men sat there in silence as Ringabel waited for Alternis to attempt to fully wake up without the help of coffee. In hindsight, perhaps he should have brought some.

As he waited, he found himself looking around the room. It was filled with memories, some that he'd forgotten until that very moment. Alternis kept his room very tidy, very boring. Ringabel ran his finger across some of the gouges on the large wooden desk, courtesy of the Dark Knight's armor. The ink bottle was the same brand he'd always used. Alternis's desk was clear of most papers except for some spare pieces he kept doodles on, including a few of Edea in her hospital bed. Ringabel traced her form with his finger. Cute, but a little creepy. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the creamy envelope that contained their wedding invitation, tucked away underneath some reports in their bins. He tugged it out. It hadn't even been open, judging by the unbroken seal.

Finally, Alternis fell back onto his bed with a groan.

"What is it that you want from me?" he asked angrily. Ringabel turned to him.

"Are you always this daft when you're half-asleep? Again, Alternis. We need to talk."

Alternis seemed to be too tired to protest very much; he must have stayed up quite late last night. Now that Ringabel looked more closely at him, the dark circles and slurred speech indicated he may have been drinking. "What is it?"

The older blond tossed the envelope over to Alternis. It whizzed through the air and smacked him on the nose. Despite himself, Ringabel smiled.

Alternis picked up the envelope carefully with two fingers, as though it were poisonous.

"If you can't come because you're busy, Edea understands. But she would like to see you there."

The Dark Knight snorted, but at least he made to unbreak the seal to open the envelope. "I suppose you'll be there as well."

"Obviously."

"I can't very well wear my Asterisk to the Grand Marshal's daughter's wedding," Alternis pointed out. "Therefore, everyone will be able to see the similarities in our facades. Does that not concern you?"

"That can be easily changed with makeup," Ringabel replied, but Alternis had a point he hadn't thought about. As far as everyone knew, Alternis did not have a twin, even a devilishly handsome, gentlemanly twin like Ringabel. He was certain they could come up with some excuse, and most of the people who would be attending were personal, close friends of Edea and himself to begin with, but rumours could still spread.

"I am not wearing any of your makeup," Alternis deadpanned, looking at him over the letter that Edea had personally penned.

"You could use some," Ringabel found his mouth saying. "Though it may be difficult to find something to cover up that sour look on your face."

There was silence for a moment before Alternis sat up straight again, reaching again for his sword. "Get the hell out of my room, vagrant," he hissed. His cheeks and ears were red.

With anger or embarrassment, Ringabel didn't know, but he felt shame grip him. He hadn't come here to harass Alternis. He had genuinely wanted to talk.

"I'm sorry," Ringabel offered instead of getting up to leave. "I truly am. That was rude of me. I came here to talk to you about her. It's important."

Alternis groaned, shoulders sagging. "What is it?!"

"She's sad," Ringabel blurted out. "She's worried for you. You won't come see her, won't reply to the invitation to the wedding. For all she knows, you've been carried off by man eating plants to your doom."

The Dark Knight was quiet, so Ringabel continued for him.

"Of course, I did assure her that the Dark Knight armor wouldn't allow you to be eaten up by anything, plant or mammal or whatever they are, but she's still concerned about you."

"I'll be fine," Alternis insisted. "No need to worry about me. Let her know that I'm busy with work."

That was likely true, Ringabel knew. More than anyone, he understood the various duties that the Dark Knight was responsible for. But this was a  _wedding_. It was  _important_.

"You should tell her yourself," he replied. "No man is so busy that he cannot visit a woman in a healing tower."

Alternis was folding Edea's letter up and slipping it back into the envelope. "I shall visit her soon, then."

"I see my doctor every Wednesday," Ringabel offered. "I won't be there during that time."

In exchange for that information. Alternis gave him a look. "Do you think I am afraid of you?"

"Not at all. You are an intelligent man, and you know that the Edea in the tower is not the same woman you grew up and fell in love with," the older man said. "Anyone would be disturbed at the idea of multiple worlds. Multiples of yourself, or of the woman you love. It's hard enough to handle the one."

"Don't speak of her like that," the Dark Knight growled.

Ringabel straightened up and peered at Alternis closely. "I kid, of course. Edea and I have always had that sort of relationship. We trade banter as freely as breathing, kind or not. But we've always had each other's backs, each other's trust, as soon as we became comrades in battle." He paused for dramatic effect. "Are you jealous?"

Alternis paused too, probably not for dramatic effect. "No."

"Envious, then? What I have with her is special! You too, could have something as sweet, if only you could get your head out of your- ah!"

Ringabel could not finish his sentence, because Alternis took that moment to throw a punch. It was sloppy, no doubt thanks the man's current hungover state, but connected  _hard_  with Ringabel's ear

His head swam for a second, ears ringing, before he returned the punch with one of his own, hitting Alternis squarely in the jaw. The Dark Knight leaned back on his bed and kicked with both of his feet, knocking Ringabel to the floor.

Ringabel had barely reoriented himself when he was tackled by the other man, and with a growl, he pushed himself up and over, yanking at Alternis's messy hair. Perhaps he had slacked somewhat on his Dark Knight training, but he had just as much experience and strength!

The older man straddled Alternis's hips, noting with satisfaction that the side of his jaw was already beginning to swell with an angry red, not that it stopped him from grasping Alternis by the throat and punching him again. He'd always been a poor hand at holding back.

Alternis bucked even as he spit out blood, and grabbed painful handfuls of Ringabel's hair when he leaned in to stabilized himself. He used those handfuls to pull Ringabel forward, headbutting him.

"Ah!" Pain swam through his head, and Ringabel was thrown to the side, Alternis shortly covering him and punching him cleanly in the face. He deserved that, he supposed, but it didn't help assuage the anger building up in him. Not his face! If he was hit in the face, Edea would know he'd been in trouble! Ringabel dug his nails into Alternis's arm, drawing blood.

When was the last time he'd fought someone without holding back? Monsters did not count; it was only natural that one would fight to kill. But when it came to human beings, he'd always tried to temper his strength unless absolutely necessary - it wouldn't look good for the Lord Marshal if any more of the Council of Six were bloodthirsty and crazy. Even when sparring he'd always tried to be mindful of his opponent's limits; especially since he usually sparred with Barras, and he usually had no desire to  _seriously_  hurt the other man.

Two Dark Knights were more than a match for each other. The more that he was hurt, the more that anger fueled his strength. Blood obscured his vision, dripping out of his nose and down his hair. The taste of copper was thick in his mouth. Alternis, as far as he could see at least, looked just as bad, blood bubbling as he breathed before Ringabel threw him off and across the room. He hit the wall with a satisfying thud, knocking a bookshelf onto himself.

' _We need to stop before I make Edea a widow before she's even wed. But…'_  Ringabel thought fuzzily, dragging himself to his feet. Alternis staggered as he stood, brushing books off his shoulder. Both men lunged for the sword nearby.

"Enough!"

Braev's voice thundered through the room, cutting through the fog of pain and rage. They skidded to a halt, slamming into each other. Alternis fell onto the bed, while Ringabel fell onto him. The sword clattered to the floor.

"L-lord Marshal," Alternis groaned, pushing ineffectively at Ringabel.

"Forgive me, my lord," Ringabel immediately followed, grunting and shoving back at Alternis.

Braev entered the room more fully, followed by several nervous-looking Sky Knights. The Templar crossed over to the bed with long strides and stood before them, looking tall and imposing even in the dressing gown that he still wore. His hair was braided but still somewhat disheveled; it looked like he had also been sleeping in.

Or at least attempting to do so, before he'd been alerted that there was a fight in Alternis's room. Ringabel rolled off the other man, accepting his fate.

Alternis struggled to sit up, wiping at his nose. "I-It was just…"

"I do not need to hear excuses," Braev replied, holding his hand up. He looked them over. "You're both a complete mess. What on earth would cause you to behave in such a way? I expected more of you."

He wasn't yelling, but Ringabel wished that he would. It would make the disappointment easier to bear. "I'm sorry, sir. It was my fault. I started it." He was the older one, and he really should have known better than to let his mouth get away from him. Alternis was quiet, gladly letting him take most of the blame.

Braev sighed. "Ringabel. You are soon to be a married man and a father. Is this the sort of example you want to set for your child?"

Ringabel tried not to flinch. It wasn't as though he were ten years old and being scolded for beating up bullies. No, this time he had been the bully himself. He'd pushed Alternis too far. "No, not at all. I - I just… I'm sorry," he said to Alternis, trying not to get too much blood on the other man's bed as he rolled off and onto the floor.

Alternis replied with a noncommittal grunt; he was too busy trying to stop his nose from bleeding, pressing against it with his nightshirt.

Now that he was on the floor, there only remained the matter of how he would get up. Ringabel lay there feeling pathetic and weak, a poor show in front of his future father-in-law and otherworld version of the man he'd admired for so long.

Braev's face loomed overhead. Ringabel could hear the sounds of the door closing; were the Sky Knights leaving so that Braev could punish him in relative private? He could still hear Alternis groaning as the other man tended to his own wounds.

"I believe the two of you have punished each other enough," Braev decided.

Ringabel sighed. "This was not what I had in mind when I came to speak with him." When Braev knelt beside him to offer him a hand in sitting, he took it gratefully. He was no position to refuse such help, not when he could feel all the little tender spots in his torso and face from the Dark Knight's fists.

Braev paused. "I had wondered what would possess you to go to Alternis's room this early in the morning. Even I know better."

"Lord Marshal," Alternis protested. "Please."

The Templar shook his head. "Will either of you tell me what caused this?"

Both Ringabel and Alternis went silent. At the very least, Ringabel could count on himself not to involve Braev in private, embarrassing moments.

But the older man sighed. "Very well. Ringabel, if you have nothing more to do or say to Alternis - that does not involve hitting him - then I think you should go now."

"I don't want Edea to see me like this," Ringabel complained. His nose had stopped bleeding, but he knew he looked horrible, even with his makeup. "Who knows what it might do to her in her delicate condition?"

He knew he was babbling in an attempt to gain sympathy, but his words did have truth to them. Edea was going to kill him, and then possibly cry, and he didn't know which one would be worse.

Braev sighed. "You should have thought about that before getting into a fight."

"Don't you dare make her cry," Alternis interjected from the bed. He glared, managing to look intimidating despite the bruises on his face and the pillow he was clutching.

Ringabel stuck his tongue out at him.

Braev looked like he just wanted to go back to bed. "Victor's just returned from an errand. I'm sure he'll be happy to take a look at you. Alternis, you as well. "

Victor?! Ringabel took a deep breath. He  _couldn't_  go back to Edea looking half-dead, but he was certain he'd rather attempt to heal himself than to deal with the Spiritmaster. Perhaps if he whined enough, Agnès might take pity on him and put to use some of her new training…? But she'd never keep a secret from Edea, especially one that involed Ringabel misbehaving.

As Ringabel was pulled to his feet by the Grand Marshal and escorted out of Alternis's room so that the other man could have some privacy, Alternis blurted out: "Wait, Vagrant..! I-I'll go!"

Braev and Ringabel halted in the doorway.

"You will?" Ringabel couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. Getting beaten was worth it to make Edea happy. And… honestly, Alternis needed to be at the wedding for a variety of reasons.

The Templar was looking back and forth between them. "I'm not going to ask. However, next time the two of you need to talk about anything, I'd prefer you use your words… not your fists."

Of course, of course. Ringabel readily agreed to also giving Braev a  _warning_  next time he intended to go to Alternis's room. Yes, yes! He was simply happy that he'd technically won this fight and gotten his way, even if the purpling around his eye said otherwise.

Victor also seemed to be in a surprisingly good mood and kept his snide comments to a minimum as he patched Ringabel up in what seemed like record time. Ringabel was impressed, both by the quality of the man's work, and the fact that he only made  _one_  rude remark about how his magic could only heal the wounds on Ringabel's face and not do anything about his visage otherwise.

"Thank you," Ringabel said as soon as feeling had come back in his face. He wiggled his nose. Good as new, and looking just as handsome as ever!

"No need for thanks. I am only following the Grand Marshal's orders," Victor replied, stepping back and adjusting his glasses. "Now if you would leave, I have other patients to attend to, as I'm sure you're well aware."

Judging by the look that he received from the Spiritmaster, Ringabel expected that Victor too knew the secret behind the crystals. That there were more worlds than just the one they were currently in. Victor had seen Alternis unmasked on a number of occasions (and in Ringabel's case, completely unclothed), and they had more or less grown up together. He knew what Alternis looked like, and as a relatively sane member of the Council of Six, he could be entrusted with high security secrets.

Did he ever wonder what had happened to the Victor S. Court from Ringabel's world, or any of the other worlds that they had visited? Ringabel was slow as he dressed, in case Victor happened to ask. He was a nosy busybody, after all. Anything in the pursuit of knowledge. And while there was no love lost between him and the other man, Ringabel could at least be honest with him, in respect to his position and to the friendship they'd had years ago as children.

"I'm going," he said finally, slipping on his jacket.

"Good," Victor replied. He had turned away to examine a small vial of something. "Tell the soldier outside to send for Alternis Dim. And Vagrant…"

That nickname? Ringabel accepted it - he didn't well have a last name that Victor could use for him. "What is it?"

"The Grand Marshal has tasked me with ensuring that Victoria is suitably distracted this coming weekend. We will not be leaving Central Command. Give Miss Lee my condolences."

Edea and he had tossed around the idea of inviting Victoria and Victor - they were members of the Council of Six, after all - before deciding with Braev that the risk Victoria posed to a pregnant Edea was too great. Edea already represented that which Victoria could never have. For the Arcanist to see Edea bearing life, when Victoria's own was near its end… it was not only careless, it was cruel. Ringabel felt relief that he needn't offer some excuse to Victor. Despite the man's arrogance and general attitude, he  _was_  rather intelligent.

"I will, thank you."

Everything was falling nicely into place. Alternis would be at the wedding, Victoria wouldn't, and it would be a happy celebration for all involved. Soon after the baby would be born to parents who were happily wed, and both mother and child would be completely healthy.

Things were going along too well. Everything was happening without a hitch. Though he was happy, he couldn't deny the apprehension that he felt in his stomach. It was as if it was only inevitable that something might happen to further complicate matters, now that everything was wrapping up. Edea, in her condition, would not be able to tolerate any large shock. He'd have to prepare himself, just in case.

But all thoughts of that fled his mind when he returned to the Central Healing Tower that afternoon. Edea was awake and by herself; likely, her mother was getting a check up, and Agnès was out running errands for her.

He couldn't keep the grin off his face as he approached her bed… only for it to fade when she looked up and stared at him.

"Is there something the matter, my dear?" he asked, worried. Had Victor made his nose crooked? Written something on his forehead?

"Nothing's wrong," she clarified, but crossed her arms. "I received a letter from Alternis."

"Did you!" If he sounded pleasantly surprised, then he was. He didn't know Alternis would respond to her so quickly. "And? What did our Dark Knight have to say?"

Edea fished out the envelope and paper from her blankets; she kept them about as tidy as she would her desk. "It says here that he will do this best to attend the wedding this weekend," she read outloud. Ringabel could see the smile on her face, hear it in her voice, and his heart jumped. That's what he wanted, for her to be happy.

"Let me take a look," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking the letter from her. Was that truly it? Surely Alternis had been a little more poetic when writing to Edea!

No, he hadn't been. But there was more to his letter than met the eye. Who knew Alternis better than Ringabel, after all? His letter was extremely brief, apologizing for the delay in replying, before formally accepting her invitation. That was it. In the tightness of his handwriting, the way that the paper was slightly indented on each word, and the formality of his language, Ringabel could tell Alternis was still very angry. Angry, but not willing to harm nor upset Edea.

Edea noticed his look. "What did you do to him?"

Ringabel handed her the letter back, where she folded it and stuffed it back in the envelope. "I did nothing, dearest. We just had a heart-to-heart." And a fist-to-face.

"Mmhmm," she said, looking not at all convinced.

"I mean it," Ringabel replied, leaning over to brush her hair from her forehead and kiss it. "We spoke, in the way that Dark Knights do." With pain and anger and a lot of harsh words.

He didn't need to explain  _that_ to her. Edea's eyes were worried when she looked him over, but she remained remarkably calm as she shook her head. "Well, you're in one piece for the wedding. I pray you left him the same."

"Of course I did," he assured her. "He'll be fine, if not tired for the rest of the day."

Edea clasped her hands to her mouth. "Oh no, did you wake him early? Today? He won't easily forgive that!"

Ringabel grinned at her. Years ago, Edea had learned that the hard way, when she had woken Alternis early on a Sunday for cake to celebrate his promotion. Of course, the Dark Knight had not been irritated with her, but had taken out his exhausted frustration out on a few new recruits and had been grumpy for days. Even Edea had been able to tell. "No need to worry. Some things are important, he understands."

She shook her head at him. "Still, Ringabel…"

"Still nothing," he insisted, and took her hand, "Edea, there's no need to worry about me, nor him. I'm sure he'd shrivel up in embarrassment and die if he knew that you were concerned about him. We're grown men. We can take care of ourselves."

"But-"

"No buts. You are my wife-to-be. It's every man's responsibility to protect and care for his family, no matter the cost. No one was hurt. I'm fine, he's fine. Please don't be concerned, dear. You've other things more important, such as making sure your dress fits."

She pulled her hand from his and smacked him on the arm.

"Sorry. Ow," he whined, rubbing at the spot.

"It fits now, and the back of it can be let out in case I get bigger," Edea informed him, her cheeks red. "So long as your son doesn't get much bigger, it will be fine." She motioned down at her large stomach. They had thought her big weeks ago, but that didn't seem to compare to how she was now. With her petite frame, her large belly looked especially out of place, and he knew there were concerns over how big the baby was getting.

"I look forward to seeing you in it," he crooned. "You'll be the most beautiful bride in all of Eternia."

Her blush only deepened, but she smiled at him all the same, and his heart leapt at the sight. She truly was beautiful, and he couldn't believe his luck that she would soon be his in matrimony.

Ringabel found himself resting against her, stretching out and listening to the sound of her talk about her day while he had been out. There were very few things left to plan, thanks to her mother and to Agnès, who had genuinely been interested in how Eternian weddings worked without Crystalism, but it seemed that every day someone remembered a new urgent item that was then placed on the new bride's plate.

"Mother says it's really an old wive's tale, but when Agnès heard, she insisted that we must fit it in. So I'll need to add something blue to my gown."

Ringabel yawned, nuzzling at her shoulder and closing his eyes. He'd woken up early to get to Central Command in time to wake up Alternis, and hadn't napped. It sounded like a good idea. "You can borrow something of mine if you'd like… my jacket is blue, like your eyes."

"It is, isn't it? I needn't cut up your clothes just yet, though. There's also something old and new, and borrowed. Those will be easy, enough to find, especially since Agnès said- Ringabel?"

When he didn't respond, and she could hear him snoring softly, Edea reached up to pat the top of his head, taking care not to tangle her fingers in his pompadour. Silly man. And soon she was going to marry this idiot. Taking one last look at the envelope she'd tucked against her hip, Edea settled down with her napping fiance.

Just a few more days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short chapter for a few reasons. One being that the next event to happen will be the wedding, and it felt more appropriate to make that its own chapter, length be damned. I'd tried for so long to continue it, but it didn't feel right.
> 
> Other reasons include that I've been discouraged lately by lack of reviews, to the point of not being sure if the story is still being read. I really do love each and every review I get, and they all make my day! If you enjoy my fic even a little, I'd greatly appreciate any comment you can give. I write to share with people, otherwise there would be no point to me posting on this website.


	24. We Aimed for Shangri-La

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Marshal's daughter's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehe, pay no attention to how long it's been since this was last updated...!! Sorry for the delay. I hope you all enjoy!

 

 

 

* * *

The night before the wedding, Edea slept fitfully. Ringabel had been whisked away by the men from Grandship (and Tiz) for a traditional bachelor's night; she could only hope that he'd be fit for the wedding tomorrow, she'd seen him hungover before, and it was not pretty. To keep her company, both Agnès and her mother were staying with her, and while the girls could easily fit in Edea's hospital bed, as the standard size had long been swapped out for a more comfortable bed nearly the size of her own in Central Command, her mother was curled up in the nearby cot.

With Agnès so close by, Edea knew that she should be more careful of her tossing, but the baby was being particularly troublesome, it seemed. No matter how she shifted, his tiny little feet were pressing against _something_. Against her bladder, her lungs, or against the taut skin of her stomach in such a way that his movements could be seen. In the daytime, it was actually a little creepy to watch, and Edea was thankful that it was now too dark for her to see that.

For what seemed like the fiftieth time that night, she smoothed her hand across her itchy belly and tried to coax him out from under her ribcage as she rolled over to a cooler spot in the sheets.

And yelped when a soft, warm hand covered hers. She hushed herself, sneaking a guilty glance over her shoulder to where her mother slept.

"You cannot sleep?" Agnès asked quietly. Edea strained to hear her, and then scooted closer. As advanced as her pregnancy was, it was difficult to get too close to Agnès, but the two of them managed, until Edea could tuck her cheek against the other girl's.

"It's hard to sleep," Edea admitted with a sigh. "Tomorrow, tomorrow I'm going to be wed to him, and…" she trailed off.

"The two of you shall be wed, and happily so for many years," Agnès supplied helpfully for her.

"Yes, I hope so," the blonde replied, then added. "Scratch my back, it itches."

Agnès's short nails went to work in the area between Edea's shoulder blades. "Is there something about the wedding that troubles you? Anything we should fix?"

"No, it's not the wedding. That part is fine."

The wedding had been planned out well, even with the short time frame. Edea secretly suspected her mother had been planning the since the day of her birth, it had gone so smoothly. The flowers, the food, the decorations, all of it had been handled by Mahzer Lee, after consulting with the bride and groom, of course. Edea was certain that was the only reason they could pull it off.

It did help, though that the wedding was going to be small. Edea's pregnancy was the worst kept secret in Eternia, but she hadn't liked the idea of a large wedding anyway. Who needed stuffy nobles and people she hadn't seen in years attending? She wanted it to be just her closest friends and family. People that she knew cared for her and her husband, not the fact that she was the Grand Marshal's daughter.

Still, it taken lots of work to get it all ready before she gave birth; one thing she and Ringabel had been agreed upon since the beginning was that they wanted to be married before the baby was born.

Unless he came out in the next few hours, they would be.

"Then, what is it?" Agnès asked after a few moments. The sound of the vestal's voice broke Edea out of her thoughts.

She closed her eyes, wishing she could sleep. "Marriage is a big deal, you know." Or perhaps Agnès didn't know. After all, she had been a vestal since she was small. "It means that he and I will be tied together until death do us part."

"I know," Agnès replied. "But, would that not be true even if you the two of you were not wed?"

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked, looking over at the other girl in the dim light. She could just barely make her out.

"It seems to me that our destinies were always intertwined," the vestal said quietly. "The four of us, we were always meant to meet and be friends. You and Ringabel in particular have a closeness that anyone can see. What we've gone through together, the fighting, the journey, everything, would have kept his together until the end of our days. I don't want to return home and forget about you all. I want to keep you close to my heart until the day I die. Don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Even if you did wed Ringabel, he would be at your side for as long as you needed him. And you would be at his. I know the two of you would be there for me and Tiz as well."

"We would, of course we would. If you ever needed me Agnès, you could just call." The baby kicked or punched or whatever it was that he did in the womb, and Edea winced. "Okay, I'll be there… but I might be a little slow."

Agnès giggled.

Edea sighed, resting her head against Agnès's shoulder. "Thanks, Agnès. Let's try and get some sleep. We don't want Ringabel commenting on the dark circles under our eyes."

"Today of all days, I do not believe he would."

"Tomorrow, you mean. It's not the next day until I've either slept, or the sun has gone up," Edea laughed, but Agnès had a point. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to sleep, willing the baby to sleep along with her. It had to work, right? Children always listened to their parents.

* * *

She'd never been much of a morning person, especially when sleep had been hard won, but on her wedding day, energy filled her like she'd never felt before. Despite her exhaustion, she felt bright-eyed as she washed up and sat through her makeup being done.

"Is this Ringabel's makeup you're using?" she asked suspiciously as her mother expertly concealed under her eyes. Since when had she owned makeup? It looked used.

"Maybe some of it," her mother replied. "He won't notice it's missing."

"Fair enough."

Agnès was busy with her hair, brushing through the thick unruly locks and braiding it with a long blue ribbon, before tying it up in a bun on top of the bride's hair, covered with a lace veil. Having been in the hospital for months now, Edea found it easier to sit still than she had imagined being on this day. If only she weren't pregnant; she wanted to bounce and laugh and run around in her wedding dress. Perhaps do a cartwheel or two.

Instead, the two women helped her into the gown, then into the wheelchair that would take her down to the basement room.

It was almost time.

Mahzer and Agnès stood back to look her over.

"Well?" Edea asked, wishing she could touch her face or hair. Her hands had been slapped away each time she'd attempted. "Do I look good?"

"You look beautiful, Edea," her mother said, tears in her eyes. Edea shifted nervously; if her mother started crying, she would as well, and she wasn't sure if this makeup was waterproof. "I never thought I would see this day, but here we are."

Agnès had covered her mouth with her hands. "I've never seen someone so pretty," she admitted. "I can't wait until he sees you."

Edea swallowed. Her chest felt a little tight now. Yes, Ringabel would be seeing her very shortly. "Me too…" she said. She knew that he'd think her beautiful, but… this was supposed to be the pre-wedding jitters that everyone spoke of, yes? "Let's get going."

"It's almost time," her mother agreed.

Along with her doctor, two of her nurses she had invited; Katarina and Emmalynn. Those two had been with her nearly every day from the very beginning, keeping her up to date on the latest fashions in Eternia and helping her with day-to-day life as she was stuck in bed. Now, Katarina pushed her wheelchair to the lift as Agnès and her mother stayed behind to prepare themselves.

"Are you excited, Miss Lee?" she asked, giggling. She was somewhat young still, and had a boyfriend whom she was considering marrying. She and Edea had talked for hours about weddings during the plans.

"Nervous," Edea replied, rubbing her stomach. The baby seemed to have picked up on that, and he was doing acrobatics inside. "But… yes, I suppose I am excited, too." She returned the smile that the girl gave her, before swallowing.

The room in the basement that they were using was one usually reserved for meetings, for medical conventions, or for emergencies. Now, it had been reverted to a reception/ceremony hall for the day. One of her father's soldiers saw them coming and ran in to make sure the groom was locked in his room, lest he see his bride. Only then did he usher them in with a short bow.

It was Edea's first time seeing it and she gazed around in awe. They really had gone all out on it, as much as they could, given the circumstances. Flowers were everywhere, and from the scent of them, they were _real_ and beautiful, and she grabbed a bouquet from a table they passed on the way to one of the side rooms. Burying her face in it, Edea sniffed the wonderfully fresh scent.

This was really happening. She would be wed, soon.

The rest of the decorations were simple; classy, clean, and something that would be easy to clean up. The gray cement walls were covered with white fabric to hide them, and black ribbons cascaded from various points. Three rows of chairs were already assembled on the far side of the hall - it was more than enough for their small guest list and the bride and groom. They had put up an arch - or something that resembled an arch, at least - braided with flowers and red ribbon. Nearby, a small band was setting up. Once the ceremony was over, places would be brought out for everyone to sit at and eat, the rows making way to tables.

On the other side, long tables were covered with food. Edea's mouth watered as she took it all in; she couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten real, warm food. Already she could taste the roast, the salted veggies, the candied fruit, the - was that a chocolate fountain?! She kicked her feet in delight.

And the cake, the wedding cake! Katarina stopped the wheelchair in front of it so that Edea could gaze up in wonder.

"It's… so beautiful," she said, dabbing at her eyes.

7 large layers of cake in all different flavors, covered in a thick layer of marshmallow fondant. The largest layer at the bottom had to be more than two feet wide, she thought, sighing happily as she took it all in. Thick strings of sugar pearls draped over the edges and sides. Thick buttercream flowers decorated the tops of each layer, and in sugary vines to the ones below and above. It was magnificent.

She swiped her finger along the very bottom edge and stuck it in her mouth.

"Miss Lee!" Emmalynn reprimanded her. With three children of her own, she was good at it.

"What?" she said, licking her finger clean. "It's _my_ wedding cake! I just wanted to taste test it, and I did. it's good! I approve."

Emmalynn only shook her head. "Come now, let's get you ready in the other room."

There were other rooms attached to the main hall. For storage, and the like, or quick one-on-one meetings for conventions. Edea was now whisked into one and fussed over. Her hair was fixed, her dress was tugged up higher over her breasts - "Yeah, good luck with that one," she said, and her veil was straightened. They couldn't do anything about her nerves, though.

"I think I need more cake," Edea said, sitting back down in the wheelchair as she waited. Agnès and her mother would be down soon. Katarina had checked, and confirmed that Ringabel and her father were waiting for the guests to arrive. The wedding would not start for another half hour or so, and Edea already wanted it to be over. The wait was going to kill her!

She also desperately had to pee. The baby was on her bladder.

"I had the same nerves," Emmalynn told her, as she and Katerina returned from a quick break. Luckily, or perhaps purposefully, they had given Edea the room that was very close to the restroom.

"Did you?" Edea asked, settling back in her wheelchair. Her hands smoothed over her stomach nervously. "Did you … do anything terrible at your wedding?"

"No, not really. I tripped when we were dancing together, but that was all. He found it charming."

"I don't think I have to worry about _that_ ," Edea said. "Probably." Her health had much improved, and they were no longer concerned about the baby's survival, should she go into an early labor. Still, the months of bed rest had made her legs weak, and while she had worked hard to have enough stamina to walk down the aisle and stand with her new husband, she doubted she'd able to do much dancing.

"That may be true," the older woman conceded. "In any case, you'll be fine. Just remember to take deep breaths, relax, and remember that we're here to support you. All of us." Her nurses were not only there for emotional support, but also medical. Knowing that someone would be there in the event that she fainted or the baby decided to be born, made her feel a little better.

Agnès and her mother now arrived, both dressed in formal gowns. Agnès's had been modeled after the vestal garb, though made more appropriate both for the occasion and for the weather. The inner part of the dress came to just above her knees; the outer tails swung around her ankles. Lace provided protection and a touch of class to her chest and arms, as well as her back. Her hair had been pulled back into two very long pigtails, and a circle of flowers wrapped around her head, the long ends trailing down her hair.

"You look so pretty!' Edea said, clapping her hands to her mouth. "I can't wait until Tiz has seen you." And then, she thought to herself, maybe they would make it a double wedding. Agnès turned pink, saying nothing but pressing her hands to her face.

"Mother, you too," she said, now turning her attention to her mother as she closed the door. Her dress was plain but beautiful. Red velvet fabric draped to the floor in loose layers. The bodice was accented with silver and gold trim. To stave off the cold, a silver bolero was draped across her shoulders. Edea was beside herself; as a child she had dressed herself, and Alternis, up in some of her mother's beautiful clothing, but it was only on rare occasions that Mahzer would wear the expensive gowns, preferring instead dresses that were comfortable and practical.

"Thank you, Edea."

"Well, then," Emmalynn said. "We'll see you shortly, Miss Lee. Mrs. Lee, please don't be afraid to come get us if necessary. We're going to take our seats."

"Alright," Edea said. They were guests, after all, and needn't work too much on this day. She moved the chair away from the door as the two nurses slipped out into the hall, just in case Ringabel was skulking around in the hall. Tradition said she had to keep her dress a secret from the groom at all costs.

It had been years since she'd seen her mother so energetic. The older woman fussed over her, touching up her makeup and once again straightening her veil. "Mother, it's fine," she tried to argue. "Ringabel will like it regardless if there's a wrinkle on my shoulder."

"Oh, Edea, I know he will." Her mother leaned back to look her over one last time. "It's just that we wanted this day to be perfect for you. I'm so excited, I've always wanted to throw a wedding like this."

"The guests are coming in," Agnès reported, peeking out the door.

"Then, I had best go to Ringabel." Mahzer nodded at her daughter. "Your father will be here shortly, Edea. I told him I wanted to see him before he walked you down the aisle. He'll bring Tiz for you, Agnès."

"Yes, mother." Edea had no doubt that her mother would fuss over her father and Ringabel as much as she had been fussed over herself. She waved at the older woman as she slipped out the door, and then sat back in her chair, closing her eyes.

She could hear people going to their seats, talking and laughing as they went.

There was Einheria, her voice cutting through the chatter as she instructed her sisters on where to sit and - "No, Artemia, you cannot kneel on the chair for this. Please sit like a person."

Barras's voice was also easily recognizable - easily heard, more like - booming over the rest. "Come on, Holly! Let's sit right here! Hey, hey we're sitting here, A-" A sharp smack resounded immediately after. Edea smirked, just imagining that Holly had hit him to quiet him down. Why had they invited them again? Oh right, because they weren't all that bad people, and because Ringabel had insisted. His guest list would otherwise be quite small.

There were others she could recognize, voices that made her heart leap with excitement. Her master's voice, calm and controlled, but still a sound she could pick out anywhere. Lord DeRosso and Sage Yulyana had been invited, as members of the council of six, and were arguing about… something. A friendly argument, she hoped. The Proprietress's voice boomed nearby; she was evaluating the food, and it seemed to be meeting her expectations. Datz and Zatz must have also arrived with her, though she suspected they would keep a low profile, all things considered, There was one voice she couldn't hear, though, and she tried not to worry about it; he was so quiet when he wanted to be…

The door opened, and Edea looked up at her father as he came through it.

"You're wearing the Templar armor," Edea said flatly.

"It is the best that I own," Braev pointed out, though she noticed that the undersuit was a pale gold instead of its usual blue. "I thought this would be sufficient, and well… your mother insisted I least change out the cape, which I've done." He turned to show her. It was now a deep, deep red, lined with fur and an embroidery pattern that spiraled to the center, where the Eternian crest was displayed proudly in gold.

He hesitated when he turned out. "Are you truly upset by this, Edea?"

"No, it's okay," she said, shaking her head. What else could she have expected? He only changed out of the armor when he was sleeping. "You are the Templar, and I am your daughter. The cape looks nice, Father."

Tiz came in as well, and shut the door behind him. "The guests are all seated, and…" he trailed off when he caught sight of Agnès, his face turning pink as he looked her over. The Vestal smiled at him.

"Look, Tiz," Edea sang cheerfully. "Doesn't she look beautiful? Do you like it, do you?"

"Agnès, you look amazing," Tiz replied, as though he hadn't even heard the blonde. "You truly do."

"Thank you, Tiz." Her cheeks were colored a deep pink. "You said the guests were seated?"

"Oh, yes!" He seemed to remember what he was doing, and he looked sheepishly over at Edea and her father, rubbing the back of his head. "They're all seated, so we'll start soon, I suppose… the clerk is at the front, waiting for you both. Edea, you look beautiful."

Again, her heart pounded in her chest. Oh, this was actually happening. There was no turning back now. No way she could wiggle out the door and go back to bed. She looked up at the faces of three people who loved her.

"Okay," she breathed. "I'm ready."

* * *

Weddings in Eternia had taken years to figure out after the Orthodoxy had been overthrown. Traditions were held fast, and morale had depended upon keeping those traditions for the sake of the people. Braev had not demanded an entire upheaval of the society. However, as time went on, some of the Crystalist traditions had slowly faded. No longer did the bride and groom go to Everlast Tower to seek the blessing of the crystal through the Vestal's prayers. They did not need to petition the Church for permission to marry. They did not need to have a representative of the Church present at their wedding.

Some things, however, had held. One of those was the bride and groom both needed to be given away by their family, a sign that their union was truly harmonious and accepted by all. They each had an attendant at their side, their closest confidant, proof that their old bonds would be carried to their married life. And while the Church was no longer involved in weddings at all, they still needed someone from the city office to officiate and recognize it.

Braev had volunteered. They told him no.

Music started, an old Crystalist hymn that Edea vaguely recognized.

"Let's go, Agnès," Tiz said. He reached for her hand, before stopping and offering his arm, instead, casting Braev a nervous look.

Agnès took his arm, giggling. "No need to worry, Tiz. It will be fine. Just focus on walking to the altar."

"You're used to being in front of people, though…" Tiz was saying as they swept out the door, keeping it open behind them. Edea took another deep breath as they left, then jumped a bit.

"Are you alright?" Braev asked, looking down at her. "Do I need to - "

"I'm fine, father. Just… I have butterflies in my stomach and a baby in my body! They're both squirming around. It's maddening, I almost can't stand it." Maybe she would see about having the baby evicted after the wedding was over.

"I suppose it would be, yes," Braev replied slowly. "Edea, are you having second thoughts?"

She looked up at him in surprise. "What do you mean?" Surely he wasn't suggesting she call off the wedding now! Outside in the hall, Tiz and Agnès were being introduced - their signal to walk down the aisle as the attendants to the bride and groom.

"My daughter, I want you to be happy." He said no more, but waited for her.

Edea swallowed. "Father, I will be happy. I am happy. I'm going to marry a man who loves me dearly, and whom I also love. Our child will be born to a union full of love. What more could I possibly ask -"

She cut off when the sound of accordions suddenly started. Brides and grooms could choose their wedding music as they pleased, songs that meant something special to them, but she hadn't thought Ringabel would choose _that_. His name was being called now, introducing the groom.

"On second thought-" she said, giving her father a look that hopefully said she was clearly joking. "I could ask for anything but that."

Braev looked toward the open door. "I think you knew about his tastes when you agreed to marry him."

"Okay, fine, I did! Still, it's our _wedding_." Not that she could actually talk much. Her own music was… interesting. Her cheeks colored as she waited for it.

"It's time, Edea." Braev offered his hand.

"Right." She swallowed hard, then stood, taking the accepted hand and allowing him to lead her out of the room, trying not to lean on him any more than necessary.

Edea had adamantly refused to be pushed down the aisle at her own wedding in a wheelchair. Nor did she want to be carried. Her legs may have been weak from months of bedrest, but she was nothing if not stubborn, and so had spent the weeks since the proposal strengthening them as best she could. She was going to do this.

Braev offered her his arm as they walked toward the end of the aisle. Everyone was watching. Edea prayed she wouldn't break out into a sweat or that her heavy breathing wasn't very noticeable. She swallowed.

Saxophones started playing, an upbeat tune that she adored. Edea giggled nervously, smiling widely at her father when he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "It's good, okay!"

"Now comes the bride, Edea Lee."

Edea took a deep breath, then stepped toward, her hand on Braev's arm. They had rehearsed some of this, of course, and so she was at ease as she stepped side by side with him, Braev's steps measured to account for her own smaller, more awkward ones. Walking at her father's side was something she had dreamed of for so long, though perhaps not in these circumstances.

Clapping resounded from all sides of her as she was escorted to the altar, but she could focus only on her groom, waiting for her with Mahzer at his side. As per tradition, his back was to her, but she could see his hands pressed to his mouth. Tiz and Agnès stood on either side, watching the procession, smiles on their face, though Tiz seemed to be looking at Ringabel with some concern. She really hoped he wasn't crying.

He was so… well-dressed. Edea's eyes swept over him as she walked. His hair was not styled in that ridiculous pompadour for once, something she was immensely glad for. Instead, the pompadour was of a more formal and clean type, his hair swept back and held cleanly in place with product. His tailcoat was immaculate and tightly tailored; white with red trim and tails that draped to his knees, making him look respectable; white pants matched and led to tall, black boots. Of course. The waistcoat underneath was a dark red and - was that a cravat? She giggled.

Her own dress was something of her own design. The neckline dipped down low into her cleavage with triangular, symmetrical edges, pearls and red trim embroidered into a lace pattern that radiated up her chest and down the sleeves that ended at her elbow, hemmed with the same triangle edges. To get around the obstacle of her growing body, the back of the dress was stitched open, tied with laces to keep it dress itself was silk, and the empire waist was stitched right below her breasts, draped over her stomach, and hung right down to the floor. There was no point in attempting to hide her pregnancy, after all. She wasn't ashamed of her child. Lastly, an old lace veil draped over her hair and down her shoulders, nearly as long as the dress itself. It had been in the family, her mother had said.

In no time at all, she was at Ringabel's side. Glancing to the side nervously, she could see him do the same.

"We are here to witness a wedding," the clerk, a young man, started. "A wedding that is the joyous union between this man, Alternis 'Ringabel' Dim, and this woman, Edea Lee. Their love is one that has… crossed worlds to lead to this very moment. May the blessings of the Crystal shine upon it. If there is any in attendance, who can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Edea held her breath.

"Now, who gives this bride to this union?" the clerk asked after a moment had passed. Edea breathed, and could see Ringabel do the same.

"I, Braev Lee, do." Braev replied.

"And, who gives the groom to this union?"

"I, Mahzer Lee, do," Mahzer said. While it was very possible that Ringabel's biological mother was alive, she certainly would not, could not, participate on this day. Instead, Mahzer was acting as his family stand-in. In situations like this, it was acceptable practice.

On cue, Edea and Ringabel turned toward each other, and the smile threatened to split her face in half as they took each other's hands, elbows guided by her parents. There.

Her eyes roamed over Ringabel's face - he hadn't been crying before, but there were tears in his eyes now as he looked her over. "You're beautiful," he mouthed, smiling. Her parents took their seats in the front rows, and then… wedding truly began. Edea shifted on her feet, trying not to pay attention to the child within her.

The clerk continued, "The step which you are about to take is one of the most important into which human beings can come. It is a union of two people founded upon mutual respect and love. Your lives will change from this day forth, your responsibilities will be increased, but by sharing your love, your sorrow will be halved. Your happiness will be multiplied. Already blessed in your union with a child conceived in love, you shall cherish him and each other."

Edea eyed Ringabel as he beamed at her. She wondered if she could get away with kicking him. Leaving most of the writing to him had seemed like a good idea at the time…

"Ringabel, Edea," she snapped her attention back to the clerk, "-you have requested that I marry you today. Do you both do this of your own free will and desire?"

"We do," they replied, mostly in unison.

"Ringabel, if you will repeat after me."

Suddenly, Edea was afraid. Had he written his own vows!? Crystals.

Ringabel's eyes met hers as he spoke, repeating after the clerk. "I, Alternis Ringabel Dim, take Edea to be my beloved wife. My truest blessing, I promise to commit my love to you, and care for you for as long as we both shall live. I accept you with your faults and your many strengths, even as I offer myself with my many faults and strengths. I vow to bring you as much dessert as you'd like, and to carry all the purchases for you, no matter when you'd like to go shopping. For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, I chose you as the person with whom I will spend my life, until death do us part."

Their witnesses tittered, and Edea flushed, looking down at their feet to see if she could get away with kicking him seriously this time. But when the clerk turned to her, she was ready.

"I, Edea Lee, take Ringabel to be my lawful husband. Before these witnesses, I vow to love you and care for you. I accept with you with your faults, and your strengths, even as I offer myself with my faults and strengths. I pledge my love and life to you, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health until death do us part." Perhaps her vows were not as involved as his, but they were just as sincere, weren't they? Of the two of them, Ringabel was the writer. She had just wanted to get to the heart of the matter.

"Do you have rings you wish to exchange?"

"Yes," they replied. Tiz and Agnès stepped forward, small boxes clasped in their hands. The clerk took them in hand.

"I, Ringabel, give you this ring as a symbol of the promises we have exchanged today," he repeated after the clerk, and slipped the ring onto her finger. Edea smiled at him, taking a deep breath so that her voice didn't come out shakily.

"I, Edea, give you this ring as a symbol of the promises we have exchanged today," she in turn repeated, and slipped his ring onto his finger, squeezing his hand when she was finished. There. Done. They were wed, weren't they? Wait, what was next?

The clerk was speaking.

"We who have gathered today have heard the willingness of Edea and Ringabel to be joined in marriage. They have declared their commitment for one another. In our presence, they have exchanged rings, a symbol of their never-ending love that they will carry from this day forth. I present to you all, Edea and Ringabel Lee! You may share a kiss."

Oh right, this part. The part that Edea knew best about weddings. Though Ringabel had leaned down to her, she reached up with both hands to cradle his face and pull him down further, pressing her lips squarely, gently against his. His hands settled at her back, squeezing her gently. With her stomach between them, she could not press herself against him as much as she might have liked, but given that they were in public… perhaps that was best. After a moment, she pulled away from him, smiling.

"My bride," he murmured as he straightened up.

"My groom," she replied teasingly.

Together to applause, they walked down the aisle. The smile on her face was so wide, it was beginning to hurt. As she walked, arm in arm with her husband, she glanced at the faces of their witnesses. Einheria was crying, unsurprisingly. She had always been a romantic at heart. Barras was also weeping, very surprisingly. Her mother's face was dry, but her eyes were glistening. She could see smiles on the face of all in attendance, though as she looked around - there was one face that was sorely missing. Maybe he hadn't made it after all… Edea tried not to let her smile drop off her face as she and Ringabel continued to the room she had been waiting in earlier.

"Do you need to sit?" he asked her once they had entered it

"Yes," she admitted, sitting heavily in the chair. Her legs had done quite well, she thought. She'd had no problems walking or standing for the ceremony. It was her back that was beginning to ache, and her stomach was itchy. The baby had been relatively behaved all day, at least, but she could still feel his movements, and they didn't help.

Ringabel leaned to kiss her head. "Just rest, Edea. The hard part is over."

"That's right," she said with a sigh. "We're wed… now we get to eat!"

Tiz and Agnès joined them.

"Oh Edea, you looked so lovely," Agnès breathed. She rounded on Ringabel and gave him a tight hug. "You look very nice today, Ringabel. Your hair!"

Ringabel lifted a hand to it self-consciously. "Does it look terrible? Braev made me do it."

"Father can't say anything about anyone's hair being unruly," Edea pointed out. She loved her father, but his hair was longer than hers! "You look wonderful Ringabel, you really do. Thank you for that."

"Anything for you, my wife," he beamed as he spoke.

"They're setting things up for the reception," Tiz said, looking out the door. Agnès crept beside him to peek out as well, leaning against his shoulder.

"And then we can eat!" Edea exclaimed happily, clapping her hands. "I'm so ready for this. I was born ready."

* * *

The reception was standard, and not unlike many of the formal dinners that Edea had been to as the Templar's daughter. Except at this formal dinner, she was the guest of honor. That meant sitting at the front of the room with her husband where everyone could see and listening to speech after embarrassing speech.

Edea hid her face as her father continued to talk about her as a child. How precocious she'd been, and how she, at five years old, had once stated she would never marry a man weaker than herself. "Ringabel, if I hide under the table will you help me get out from under it?"

"You could stay under the table; I certainly won't mind." He waggled his eyebrows at her,

She smacked him as discreetly as possible. "Behave!" They'd been married for an hour and she already wanted to strangle him.

Agnès came next after the Templar, extolling the love she had seen between the two of them almost from the beginning of their journey, and the growth they had experienced. It was Ringabel's turn to flush and hide now, when Agnès mentioned his growth in particular. How well he had gotten along with the Sage Yulyana, and as a fan of his designs, his enthusiasm for seeing Agnès and Edea in them. While that enthusiasm may not have waned, he had proven himself to be a man of great virtue, with a large heart and an unyielding sense of kindness that had helped them all throughout their journey no small number of times.

Edea could very plainly see the evil eye her father was giving Ringabel. She wondered if he'd seen some of the Sage's designs… it seemed likely now.

Lastly came Tiz, who stood up slowly. Public speaking had never been his strong point, but Edea knew that Agnès and Ringabel had both been working with him for this. Edea watched him curiously as he read from his notes.

"Thank you all for being here. I would like to congratulate Edea for not murdering Ringabel so far today, though she's probably come close." To that, the guests laughed, and it seemed to give Tiz some confidence. "I've been at their side since we've started our journey. I've seen the way they've grown. Edea was our strength, the force behind us that drove our movements and kept us going. Ringabel was… well, he was Ringabel. A little weird, but dependable in our moments of need. I know that together, they'll be an unstoppable force, and their lives will be full of happiness and joy. A toast to the happy couple, may they have many years!" He lifted his glass, which had been filled with juice, owing that he was underage.

A toast.

After the speeches finally, finally came the food. Edea stared in delight at the plate Ringabel retrieved for her. They had opted for a buffet, so that there would be no shortage of choices to choose from, and he'd chosen well for her first serving. Several types of meat piled high all around the plate, surrounded by deep fried vegetables. "I'm so hungry," she moaned as she stuffed the food in her face as politely as possible. "I haven't eaten real food in months."

"I know," her husband watching her even as he ate his own food. "We'll get you one sample from each dish, alright?"

After a few trips to the buffet, it was time for dessert. Edea knew she should leave room for her wedding cake, but there were so many other sweets to try, including that chocolate fountain. She got up to experience that for herself, thrilled to watch the fruit be swallowed by the stream. If only a real chocolate stream like that existed. She'd get one in her room!

Lastly, it was time to cut the wedding cake for all to enjoy. Wedding cakes were actually a tradition that had come from Florem, and she knew it was not common in Eternian weddings yet. However, given her husband's origins, she supposed it was appropriate, and she'd really wanted to have cake at her wedding, besides. Together, they held hands as they cut the first slice, Ringabel sneaking in a kiss with all the guests watching.

"You don't have to feed it to me," he said as he loaded a slice on a plate for her. "But here, open wide."

"Oh Ringabel, at least a tiny bit. It's our wedding!" She scooped a tiny piece of frosting up on her finger and held it out for him. The moment she did so, she realized that allowing Ringabel to lick something off her finger was just asking for trouble, and they were in public!

Luckily though, he was well-behaved, pausing before he licked the frosting from her finger at the same time that he carefully held out a slice for her to eat. She closed her eyes with delight as the taste exploded in her mouth. It was the most delicious cake she'd ever eaten in her life; moisty and fluffy and sweet, with just the right amount of frosting. Actually, on second thought, it could use more frosting.

There, the best part of the reception was almost over. Edea carried two plates of cake back to her table to eat, sitting back and watching her guests. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, enjoying the food, enjoying the cake. She was glad. They may have been fight for opposite ideals, but they were still people she loved dearly, and this moment of respite seemed sorely needed.

Now that dinner was over, and dancing would begin soon, she found herself approached by several of her guests.

"Edea, you look so beautiful," Einheria said as she approached with her sisters. She even took a bit of the veil in hand to examine it. Artemia had a plate of cake and seemed focused on that, but Mephilia seemed more interested in Edea's clothing, circling around the girl.

"Yes, it all looks darling on you," the Summoner finally stated. "Even in your condition."

"Thanks," Edea replied, deciding not to take it personally. Mephilia was… Mephilia.

"Are you having a boy or girl? Do you know yet?" the older woman asked.

"We do. It's a boy."

"Ah, I see! I would have assumed it was a girl; you know they take their mother's beauty while in the womb."

What was that supposed to mean?! Edea opened her mouth but Artemia cut in - "Artemia knew you smelled like man, Edea!" Flustered, the blonde turned her attention to the youngest of the sisters.

"Hey, hey, that has nothing to do with this! I just borrowed his bath products, that's all. I was running out of my own."

"Artemia hope your baby grow strong and wild, like you!" the young girl patted Edea's knee. "Then we'll fight together."

The offer was… sweet. Edea looked up at a beaming Einheria as the Valkyrie spoke. "I would be happy to train your child in the way of the spear, if he desires it."

"Thank you," Edea said slowly, swallowing hard. An ache was building in her chest. Yes, it was a sweet offer, but the people back home in her own world, the one she intended to return to… they couldn't offer such a thing.

The three sisters stayed for just a few moments longer before Mephilia slipped away to speak to someone else, the other two following. Ringabel came back to the table from where he'd been speaking with Agnès.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling his chair up closely.

"It's…" she hesitated, seeing the look of concern on his eyes. They were wed, now. She shouldn't keep things like this from him on their wedding day. "It's just that I miss the people I grew up with. I wish they could be here to see this." she explained.

He was quiet for a moment, before reaching over to take her hand. "I know," he said softly. "I'm sorry, my dear. When we return home, we'll visit them - their graves - and introduce the baby to them, yes? They would love it. Perhaps even have a small ceremony where we say our vows again?"

She nodded. That could work. And… there were people taking pictures, after all. She would have plenty of photos.

But then the question remained - what would happen after this world? Once they had started on Agnès's journey again, she had no idea if they would ever return home. The thought was depressing, too depressing for a day that was supposed to be happy. She forced herself not to think about it, instead watching Ringabel as he spoke with Holly and Barras when they came over.

Eternian weddings, without or without the Orthodoxy, could be long events spanning hours into the night. Edea and Ringabel hadn't planned on something quite that extravagant, but it would be long enough; it was already near evening time when dancing started.

Per tradition, the bride and groom were to dance with each other, then with their family. Given Edea's condition, they had spoken of making concessions, but after sitting down for dinner, and feeling upset on top of that, Edea wanted to move around. She wanted to dance! It would help take her mind off things.

"Come on," she muttered to Ringabel, dragging him into the middle of the floor. Not wanting to be alone, she gestured to her father and could see him take her mother out to the floor as well. Hopefully Tiz would bring Agnès to dance…! Oh, she should have made sure of that before coming out here.

"Goodness, Edea," he said, taking her hand in his. "You're certainly fired up."

"It's our wedding," she reminded him, slipping her hand on his shoulder. "I'm supposed to be fired up!" So fired up, in fact, that for a moment she wished they could do some real dance moves, maybe some flips here and there, some spins… the works! But that was impossible right now, or at least very ill-advised. Instead, he twirled her carefully around the room, laughing.

"Of course, dearest. I am fired up as well! Though I'd say my fire pales in comparison to your light."

Others joined them on the floor as they continued to dance. Holly and Barras, of course, Einheria and Kamiizumi, unsurprisingly - and was that Mephilia with some man? Odd, Edea didn't recognize him, then again, she wasn't looking too closely, especially when Ringabel dipped her just the tiniest bit, grinning.

"You're lucky that worked," she commented as she leaned up to kiss him. "Imagine the scandal if you'd dropped me."

"I would never," he defended himself. "I vowed to protect you, did I not?"

"I'm… pretty sure that was not a part of our vows," she replied, but she was smiling all the same. "We'll both protect each other, won't we? We're married now; I'll be at your side and you'll be at mine. Fighting together, growing together… "

"Til death do us part," he added.

"Yep!" She leaned up to press her nose to his.

After their dance came the dance with the family. They separated, and Ringabel wrapped Mahzer up into a twirl, swinging her away as Braev took Edea's hands more carefully into his own.

"Oh good, Tiz did bring Agnès out to dance," she commented outloud to her father, offering him a smile. As a child, she'd taken dancing lessons, and honestly - dancing was quite a bit like sword fighting after all, she had no worries that she'd do well, but there was always that underlying desire to impress her father

"Are you trying to set your two friends up?" Braev asked her.

"No! Never! I would never try to set anyone up together, Father." She shook her head. "They're perfect for one another, that's all. I don't need to do anything but watch." Her smile grew wider.

Braev said nothing more, but she thought she saw a hint of a smile on his face as they continued to dance. It was quiet and peaceful, and Edea enjoyed every second of it. She'd wanted to spend this much time with him for so long…

"I'm going to sit down," she said, pressing a hand against her back when the next song started. More people were coming to the floor, or listening to the music. Ringabel was starting to dance with Agnès now, Tiz having been passed off to Mahzer.

"Of course," her father said. He escorted her back to her table, where she sat heavily. "Will you be alright?"

"I'm fine, Father."

When he left to go speak to Kamiizumi, Edea went back to eating cake. Now that the major parts of the wedding and reception were over… she felt sort of drained. Hopefully sugar would help that.

A man sat down beside her, clothed in black.

Edea looked up at him curiously, mouth full of cake. "Do I - " she nearly choked on her cake. Hastily, he passed her a glass of water. "Alternis?!" she exclaimed, once she could speak again.

"Yes," the man said slowly, tugging at his collar self-consciously. "Do you truly not recognize me?"

"No, no, I do!" Now that she looked closely at him, she could see the shape of his face, his pretty eyes, all of his features that she now knew quite well. "Are you wearing… makeup?" That, along with his severe hair cut, had made it more difficult to recognize him from a distance. His clothing was rather non-descript, formal and black all over. She hadn't even known he owed a tailcoat!

Alternis's ears flushed pink. "Holly made me put some around my eyes," he replied, voice low. "She also plucked my eyebrows." He rubbed at them now. That explained it.

"Well… you look good. You really do!" She smiled as she leaned in to look at him, reaching up to touch his face. "I'm… so glad that you came. I was worried that you'd changed your mind."

"I would never miss your wedding," he assured her, and he placed his hand gently over hers on the table. "Thank you for inviting me."

"You're my family," she reminded him. "I wanted you here for this day. Oh, and also it will give you some experience for your own wedding!"

He choked, coughing a bit. "I don't… I don't think that will be necessary." The tips of his ears were now turning a dark red. Edea grinned as she leaned closer.

"It will be, some day. When that day comes, you need to try and invite me, okay?" Even though she would likely be in another world by then, she'd try to come!

"I - I will try," he replied.

"Thanks."

A moment or two passed in comfortable silence as Edea finished up another slice of cake. Alternis watched her eat, and once she finished, he spoke up again.

"I will be leaving Eternia for some time. I wanted to let you know."

She looked up at him, concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," he said, noticing the look on her face. "However, I've been asked to go to Florem."

"Oh. What for?"

"I shouldn't tell you. It's confidential."

"Please! I hope it isn't dangerous." It sounded dangerous, judging by how secretive he was being.

Alternis paused, then moved his chair closer, his tone dropping. Edea leaned in. "We have been received disturbing reports from our soldiers still stationed there. Some of them have been attacked by an unknown force. The brutality is beyond anything the Crystalists have ever committed before."

"Oh…"

"On top that, the Crystalist forces there have reached out to us with several complaints… they are reporting that many of their hidden villages have also been attacked. Casualties have been very high. At first, they thought that Eternia were behind it, but last week, they found one of our teams attacked in the woods outside a village. It was then they realized we may be dealing with a common foe."

"That's horrible," Edea said. "What could be causing it?"

"We do not know. There have been no surviving witnesses, which is why they've asked for Eternia to send a force to investigate. I'll be leading that force. All we know is that the injuries have been vast and brutal, and that the attacks continue even now. We don't know what this… _thing_ may be seeking among the Crystalists, but they worry for the Water Vestal. We have also been asked to ensure her safety."

"The Water Vestal…. Olivia. Does Agnès know?"

"We haven't told her," he replied. "The Wind Vestal doesn't need to know. We will take charge in protecting the Water Vestal from this creature."

Edea bit her lip. Agnès needed to know if Olivia was in danger. There wasn't much they would be able to do, and taking Agnès to a country that was being attacked by some unknown beast was probably a bad idea, but…

"Hello Alternis," Ringabel interrupted her thoughts. She looked up at her husband as he approached, giving both her and the man beside her a smile. "Thank you for coming. It means a lot to us."

"Of course," Alternis said, and he scooted away from Edea. "I was just telling Edea that I'm being stationed in Florem. I leave on Monday."

"Oh? Well, good luck."

"Make sure you report daily," Edea told Alternis, frowning at him. "If there really is such a nasty monster in Florem, I want you to be safe." Her husband looked over them curiously.

"What's this?"

Alternis gave Edea a scathing look. "Eternian forces are being asked to come to Florem, to assist in hunting down a monster that has been killing indiscriminately. They've also requested that we protect the Water Vestal. They feel this monster may be looking for her, as many of their hidden villages are the ones being attacked."

"… I see," Ringabel said slowly, and his eyes met Edea's. "I would like to help with that, if I may."

"Absolutely not," the Dark Knight replied sharply. "I am the Dark Knight of Eternia, and you are a man newly married, with a wife expecting your first child. You must stay here and be at her side. Is that not what you just vowed to her?"

Ringabel frowned. "Will you get - will you allow me to at least look at the reports you send? We have traveled throughout several worlds. None of them have had such a beast attack Florem, but I would like to help in any way that I can."

Alternis faltered. "That is a decision for the Grand Marshal," he finally conceded. "You should ask him."

An awkward silence fell over the table before he stood. "Edea, I will try to see you tomorrow before I leave," he informed her, before bowing and turning to walk away.

"Thank you, Alternis!" she called at his retreating back. When he was out of earshot, she looked over at her husband as he sat in the now empty chair. "What do you think?"

"I… can't say," Ringabel replied, but he brought his hand to his mouth as he thought. "However, I wonder if the beast's appearance … has anyone seen it? Do we have a description?"

"None. He said there are no living witnesses."

"I wonder if it has any relation to the beast that slew you in my world," Ringabel commented, but before she could ask him to elaborate further, he shook his head and gave her a smile. "It's our wedding, Edea. Let's not talk about this now. We should be celebrating. Tomorrow, alright?" He leaned over to give her a kiss.

"Mrgrgr… fine." He had a point. She didn't want to think about horrible monsters and people she cared for being attacked by them. Tomorrow, they'd talk about it, and even tell Agnès too! Even if there wasn't much that they could do while in Eternia, the Vestal deserved to know. Olivia was her oldest and dearest friend, after all.

Soon, the reception was drawing to a close. While bigger parties may have gone for hours, they had kept theirs small for a reason, and so many of the guests were military - it was unusual for them to stay up so late, even on a Saturday, save those who regularly went to bars. Holly and Barras were among those left first, the former looking a little tipsy as she left.

Edea sat in her wheelchair by the door as the rest of the guests trickled out one by one. She gave them all smiles and handshakes and in some occasions, hugs as she thanked them for coming. They had come to support her, and she couldn't be more happy.

"You looked so beautiful and grown up," her Master said to her as he made to leave with the Venus sisters. Artemia was carried upon his back. "I wish many blessings upon you and your union, Edea."

"Thank you, Master."

"I'll need to come by at a later date to speak with you more in length. I look forward to teaching the new generation."

She giggled. "Won't you be getting on in years by then? You'll truly be one of the Old Masters then! Goodnight, all of you."

But as they walked away, her eyes pricked with tears. In her own world, Kamiizumi too was… no, she wouldn't think about it today. Edea wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. She was just getting tired, that was all. She'd had little sleep, and a day full of excitement.

It was near midnight by the time the last of the guests left. Edea whined softly as Ringabel approached. "Did you save some cake for leftovers?"

"They will," he promised her, and glanced toward the men and women who were putting away all of the food. "You'll get the cake as well as some other things you asked for."

"Good… I'm so sick of hospital food. I think the buffet was the best part of the wedding. Do you think we can we get married again next week?"

He laughed.

Tiz and Agnès joined them now, the shepherd rubbing at his eyes. "Are you two ready to go?" he asked. "I'm ready to get out of here. Agnès and I have to go to the inn to sleep… at least the cold will help wake us up." Beside him, Agnès looked just as tired, hiding her face behind her hand to mask her yawn.

Her mother had long since retired to her own room, but Edea could see her father continuing to supervise the cleanup. He had volunteered to help finish it, so that Edea could get some well-needed rest. "Let me just say goodbye to Father, then we can go."

Braev approached her a few moments later after Ringabel called him over. Tiz and Agnes had left, with quick hugs all around and promised to return soon. They needed to hike through the snow, after all, and Tiz looked like he could fall asleep any moment. "You're going to your room, Edea?" Braev asked, stopping before her.

"Yes," she said, and though her back truly ached from all the movement of the day, she stood up one last time, wrapping her arms tightly around him. She had to be careful; his armor was unforgiving, and she was still protective of her stomach, but she needed to hug him. She couldn't remember the last time she had. To her great surprise and delight, Braev's arms circled around her, squeezing her shoulders gently before he let her go.

"Edea, today you opened a new, bright chapter in your life." Braev told her. "You and your husband represent the best of Eternia and of our family. I look forward to when it's made bigger by the arrival of your child."

"Thank you," she leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Father!"

"Thank you, Father," Ringabel echoed, giving his new father-in-law a warm smile as he helped Edea to sit back down in the wheelchair. "We'll make you proud."


	25. - and now for another point of view -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you wonder what Ringabel was doing before the wedding?

"How do I look?" Ringabel asked for the fifth time in fifteen minutes, examining his hair in the mirror he'd found to hang on the wall.

"You look great," Tiz replied for the fifth time. The younger boy was currently fidgeting with his coat. Ringabel doubted it was very often the younger boy had dressed in something so fine; perhaps only for special occasions and events. It looked good on him either way, a creamy tailcoat with a light blue waistcoat underneath. His hair was even slightly groomed and a _little_ less fluffy. Ringabel was so proud.

Braev was watching him. Being under the eye of his future father-in-law was a bit unnerving. Ringabel swallowed and adjusted his cravat, trying not to glance at Braev out of the corner of his eye.

"Everything will be fine, Ringabel," the older man told him. "Though, I am pleased to see that you've adopted a more appropriate hairstyle for the day."

"Yes, sir." Ringabel gingerly lifted a hand to his head. Instead of his usual extravagant pompadour, he had instead slicked his hair back over his head, with only a small portion pulled neatly over his forehead. It looked clean and classy, something that he might have styled daily back when he was Alternis.

The door to their small, somewhat warm preparation room was cracked open, for air, and to hear the guests for the wedding as they began to arrive. At the noise of the small crowd Ringabel bounced on his heels and went to peek out the door, watching them all trickle in to sit.

There was Barras and Holly and some man he couldn't quite recognize from this distance. Odd. He'd thought they'd kept the guest list short and sweet, limited to people they knew quite well. The Venus sisters were coming in as well, and he watched Einheria try to herd them to the proper seats. Lord DeRosso, Sage Yulyana… or at least the Sage's staff, it was very hard to see the short old man in the crowd. Datz, Zatz, and the Proprietress were toward the back of the room, where she could watch the food and they could watch the door.

He wanted to continue to watch the proceedings, but instead the door swung open. Yelping in surprise, Ringabel stepped back as his future mother-in-law entered.

"Oh, look at you," Mahzer said, her hands over her mouth. "You look quite charming."

"Thank you," he said awkwardly. Could he call her Mother yet? Everything else didn't seem to fit.

Mahzer rounded on her husband next, brushing off his pauldrons and ensuring that his cape was fastened tight. She reached up to touch his face, her hand brushing his beard for any hairs that were out of place. Braev stood there with the air of a man who was used to such scrutiny from his wife. Once she finished, the woman stepped back. "There you are, Braev. And our lovely girl is ready for you. She's in the room four doors down."

Braev took a deep breath. "Very well. We shall see you all shortly." He gestured to Tiz to follow him as he made to leave the room. Tiz, as Ringabel's attendant, would need to escort Agnes, Edea's attendant, to the altar. Privately, Ringabel thought it was also because it was very likely Agnes would get lost on her way up there.

"Wait just one moment," Mahzer said, stopping her husband in his tracks, and she turned to Tiz. "Tiz, dear, come here."

Tiz, who had experience with doting mothers, seemed to know it was pointless to argue and immediately walked over to the waiting woman. Ringabel watched with bemusement as Tiz's hair was patted down further and his cravat straightened and tucked in, the young man closing his eyes at the attention. Once Mahzer had deemed it acceptable, she nodded at him, patted his cheek, and Tiz and Braev finally went on their way.

Then Ringabel was left alone with his mother-in-law. Future mother-in-law. Very soon to be mother-in-law. He looked her over, smiling at her dress. He'd never seen her in anything that looked so nice, not even as a child. It had been a long time since they'd had occasion to dress up...

"You look beautiful," he started, then faltered. What _was_ most appropriate to call her? The usual 'Lady Mahzer' now seemed too formal for his soon to be mother-in-law, but she wasn't yet his mother-in-law, and oooh, he was probably overthinking things.

Luckily, Mahzer didn't seem to have noticed his internal monologue. She smiled warmly up at him, and he was reminded painfully of the woman he had not seen in so, so long. "Thank you, Ringabel. You've always been so kind." She reached up to touch his cheek now, and push some of the strands of his pale hair back into place. "You're going to be a wonderful addition to the family. Though, you've always had your own place in it, you know."

He took a deep breath. "I… I know that now." He hadn't known that as a child. Alternis had been eternally grateful for the love and hospitality that the Lee family had shown him. He'd been in disbelief that people could be so kind to a wretch like him. But he'd never seen himself as part of the family, had never known they truly wanted him to be part of the family. He sighed, and reached up to touch her hands. They felt cool and soft. "I'll do my best," he promised.

Again, the woman smiled, but this time, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug. Carefully, he returned it, leaning his head against the top of her head. He hadn't been hugged like this since he was young. After a few warm moments, she leaned back, and immediately fussed over the wrinkles the hug had created in his clothes.

From the slightly open door, he could hear music begin to start. He swallowed.

"We should get in position," Mahzer suggested, and took the arm that he shakily offered her.

"Yes," he replied, his heart starting to pound in his chest. She would be standing in as the family member to give him to the union. It was the best they could do, given the circumstances, but he didn't mind in the least. She was the closest thing he would ever have to a mother.

Now, he could hear Tiz and Agnes being announced as attendants to the bride and groom. They would walk up to the altar and be part of the wedding, a symbol of the couple bringing their old bonds to their new marriage.

"Let's go," Mahzer told him, patting his arm sympathetically as he halted at the door.

"Yes, let's go," he replied, and led her out the door. Now, it was time for him to finally be married to the love of his life.


	26. Give Me A Little More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the wedding is over, there’s nothing to do but await the arrival of their child. Except duty calls, and with it, the possibility of Ringabel escorting Agnes to Florem to locate Olivia before a monster does.

Now that the excitement of the wedding was over, it was almost… boring. Ringabel had slept in late with his new official wife, wrapped around her in the hospital bed as they both snored. It was as close to a honeymoon as they would get, a gift from her doctors that they spent the night relatively uninterrupted, the two of them free to hold each other and enjoy the feeling that they were now actually wed. Then, the honeymoon was abruptly over when her morning nurses came in to check on her, and Edea woke up with a sore, throbbing back.

She'd laid on heating pads for half the morning while he had started to work on writing thank you letters to those who had attended the wedding. It was something that he could do with relative little supervision, only asking Edea if there were any specific words she wanted him to write on certain letters.

After noon, she had felt well enough to sit up for visitors, and once Agnès and Tiz had joined them for the day, he had retreated to what he thought of as his work area; the area around the cot that he sometimes slept in. The table was a mess, full of different projects in various states, including one that he was now keeping under lock and key. He had hoped to finish it before the wedding, but had not been able to. Instead he would have to give it to her as a present after she gave birth, he'd decided, and had renewed working on it as much as possible. Difficult, when they shared such small a space.

Tiz wandered over to him, as the girls chatted together about various things on the bed.

"Are you still working on that?" Tiz asked. Ringabel was handy and knew how to work with wood and metal, but he had asked Tiz for help with some of the touchier items that benefited from more than two hands working on them.

"Yes," Ringabel said, after a glance to the girls to make sure they were preoccupied. Edea had planned on telling Agnès about the monster in Florem, but had also wanted to see if Alternis would stop by as he promised. She could get more information out of him that way, and if Agnès were also around… well, they knew first-hand how stubborn Agnès could be. Alternis wouldn't last before both Edea  _and_  Agnès. "I should be finished soon, so we'll have it on hand for when the baby is born."

Tiz nodded, sitting down at the table. Whether on purpose or not, his body blocked Edea's view of Ringabel's work station, and the older man gave him an appreciative grin.

"Stay right there."

Tiz helped hold down some of the more flimsy pieces of metal, and the two men started talking about woodworking.

Meanwhile on the bed, Edea was loudly lamenting her lack of leftovers. They'd had to remain refrigerated, after all, and she had to request them from the nurses when she wanted them.

"I should have them move it all here and put it in a box outside the window," Edea said, looking toward the window and the blizzard outside. "It's the same thing!"

"There was quite a bit of it left," Agnès commented from beside her.

"Yes," Edea replied, then shook her head. "Actually, we gave most of it away to the rest of the residents here. There wasn't any way Ringabel or I were eating it before it went bad, and… " And the wedding of the Grand Marshal's daughter should be cause for celebration for the country, if they knew about it. In normal circumstances, it would have been more of an event. "My father may be the Grand Marshal, but there's no need to be wasteful. And I still have lots of cake left."

The cake she would come to fisticuffs to if someone attempted to take it, she was sure. There were some things in life you just didn't compromise on!

The door opened, and Edea perked up, wondering if that was her leftovers, come home to roost in her stomach. Instead, Alternis Dim walked in, stopping short at the sight of the Wind Vestal in bed with Edea.

He blinked. To Edea's surprise, he did not wear his helm or Dark Knight armor, opting instead for the armor of the Ducal Guard. It made him blend in more easily, she supposed. And he looked very smart indeed.

"I - apologize," he said, his eyes casting around the room in unease. "Shall I return later?"

"No," Edea replied hastily, waving him in. This was what she wanted! She could see Ringabel's head lifting from the table that he had been working at. While she had been curious about his project, he had steadfastly refused to answer any questions. Tiz turned to look as well. Hopefully the attention wouldn't chase Alternis off; he was more shy than he liked to admit.

Reluctantly, Alternis closed the door behind him and made his way to the bed, his cheeks flushing slightly as Agnès sat up to greet him.

"Hello Alternis," the Vestal said.

"Wind Vestal… Agnès Oblige," he added hastily after Edea gave him a look. "I did not expect to see you here." The glance he gave to Edea in return clearly begged her for permission to run. She refused to give it.

"I wanted to congratulate Edea," Agnès said haltingly, as if understanding how he might feel about Edea's wedding.

"Well, I certainly don't wish to take up any of your time," Alternis said, nodding. He had turned his back to Ringabel and Tiz as he addressed both women. "Edea, I would be glad to return at a later time. In fact, I think I shall."

The nerve! "No!" she protested, before he could move far. "You said that you're leaving tomorrow for Florem, didn't you? If this is your only time you have free, I want you to stay."

"Florem? You're leaving?" Agnès asked. "Is something the matter? I've not heard from the Matriarch."

The look Alternis gave Edea could have melted steel. Luckily she was made of sterner stuff. She raised her eyebrow at him. He frowned. She narrowed her eyes. He bit his lip.

Then yelped as Ringabel's hand came down on his shoulder. Alternis snarled and shifted uncomfortably as Ringabel held him tightly in place. "Please stay a while, Alternis. It would please us all."

Edea could not recall any moment in time when the two had been so close to each other. With their faces just inches away, one smiling and the other growling, they were like identical twins. Alternis shoved Ringabel away with one hand, pushed the older blond's hand off his shoulder and brushed his clothing as though it were dirty. "I don't have much time," he started.

"Great!" Edea interrupted, clapping her hands. All this tension was making her hungry, and the baby was kicking her stomach. "Stay and eat with us, and tell us all about your trip to Florem."

It would have been easy for Alternis to storm out, but Ringabel threatened to pick Alternis up over his shoulder should he leave. Trapped, the Dark Knight instead took a seat at a chair dragged over from Ringabel's work table, and the three men gathered around the bed while a nurse fetched someone to bring food in.

"If this is official Duchy business, you really don't have to tell us," Tiz started.

Edea waved her hand. "It'll be fine, Tiz. It involves the Crystalists."

"Edea," Alternis said, frowning at her. He had accepted a cup of coffee from Ringabel as a tentative peace offering, and now held it in front him stiffly. Ringabel knew better than anyone his favorite roast, so he would like it when he drank it. "When I shared my mission with you, it was in confidence. I would appreciate if you would keep that in mind. As the daughter of the Grand Marshal, you may be privy to some, but not all of the military's secrets."

Was she actually being scolded by Alternis? It felt like it had been so long since that had happened - this Alternis had been too fearful of her condition to say many harsh things, and yelling at her for siding with the Wind Vestal hardly counted to begin with. Oh well.

"I know that," she replied, feeling a bit reprimanded. "But you should consider us allies, Alternis. We want to help."

"Does the Grand Marshal know about this?"

"You and I should have a talk with him later," Ringabel said, cupping his chin in his hand as he thought. "Actually, I think that would be a splendid idea. For now though, Agnès should know. She may be able to offer her help in a way only the Wind Vestal can."

"Are you going to tell us what's going on, then? Or is it just going to keep being confusing," Tiz asked.

Alternis sighed, hanging his head in resignation before he straightened. "I shouldn't discuss this, however… since Edea insists." He cast a glance at the blonde girl before he continued, still somewhat reluctantly. "Eternia has been called upon by the Crystalist factions in Florem for urgent assistance. Their hidden villages are, one by one, being attacked by a vicious, unknown beast, leaving only death in its wake. Initially, they thought perhaps the destruction was our forces, but Blood Rose Legion squads were also attacked by this foe. The Grand Marshal has asked me personally to go."

Agnès looked horrified, her hands over her mouth. "And Olivia - the Water Vestal?"

"We can only assume that no news is good news," Alternis told her, his face somber. "No one seems to know where she is, and her … body has not been found in any of the remains. We've been asked to locate her as soon as possible to protect her from this creature, as well as to help them subdue it, should we find it."

"Then I must go to Florem and help you locate her before the creature does," Agnès said firmly, just as Edea had thought she would.

"Absolutely not!" Alternis said, his face coloring as he stood in protest. "I would never risk your life by bringing you to such a place. What hope do you have to possibly stand against … whatever it is that we're facing?"

Agnès stood as well, facing him. Despite the differences in their heights, it was Alternis who leaned back when she planted herself in front of him with her hands on her hips. "It is  _because_  I am the Wind Vestal that I must go. Olivia is in hiding; who better than I to help us find her before this thing does? And what better message to the people to send than one that says Eternia and Crystalism can work hand in hand?"

Alternis argued further. "It is far too dangerous for you, Lady Oblige. If something were to happen to you while you were in the custody of Eternia - even just as a charge - then what? I would be too busy to guard you every moment of the day."

"I'll go with her too," Tiz said, adding his input. "I can help watch Agnès, and with anything else you need."

Ringabel nodded at Tiz. "He'll be more than happy to keep an eye on Agnès at all hours of the day for you, Alternis. Agnès has a point. Olivia may be more willing to surrender herself to Eternia for safe-keeping if she knew Agnès was with you." Ringabel ignored the look that Tiz gave him for his remark.

The Dark Knight faltered. "Still…! The risk…! Besides,I cannot authorize this on my own, you realize. We would need to speak with the Grand Marshal for permission, and to make accommodations. We leave tomorrow."

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Alternis," Edea started. "Can you at least speak to Father? Agnès will be invaluable in Florem, I'm sure of it."

Alternis opened his eyes to look at her. "Remove your support from you now? Take the Wind Vestal - who is a close friend of his daughter - to the other side of the world to a dangerous situation? Edea, you know your father as well as I do."

Edea felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. He was right, of course. Braev would never allow something so dangerous.

Drinking out of his cup for something to do, Alternis was quiet for a few moments. "I will at least try," he compromised. "I have to report to the Grand Marshal tonight before I leave. I'll bring it up to him then, but I make no promises that he'll agree. It is his call, after all. Not mine."

Ringabel jumped in. "Are you taking the Dark Knight, then? Or using a different airship? How is the old girl running?"

Alternis turned to him in reply, successfully drawn in by the topic change. Edea rolled her eyes slightly as the men started talking almost amicably about the airship - after all these years she still couldn't believe they had named it  _after themselves_ , but men were like that, she supposed - and turned to Agnès. The Vestal had gone quiet, biting her lip as she stared at her hands.

Tiz, who did not know or care as much about airships the blonde men, was focused on Agnès as well. Now he reached over to cover her hand. "We'll figure something out," Tiz said.

Edea nodded. "We will, Agnès." She had an idea, though she wasn't sure if the others would agree.

When their food was brought in, all discussion of what might be happening in Florem as forgotten. After a quick meal, Alternis then left, promising that he would send word once he had spoken to the Grand Marshal. The minute the door closed behind him - actually, they gave it another sixty seconds, in case he were to stand outside and listen - the group looked at one another.

"You should go to Florem," Ringabel said to Agnès.

Agnès was wringing her hands in her lap. Instead of rejoining Edea in the bed, she was sitting on the chair that Alternis had vacated. "I do want to go," she said. "Olivia is in terrible danger! But… "

Tiz and Ringabel were looking at each other over Agnès's head, their eyes meeting in silent conversation. Edea couldn't stare at them without alerting Agnès, but she hoped they hadn't learned telepathy or something to keep her out of the loop.

"You should go," Edea answered, tearing her eyes back to the brunette woman. "Ringabel can take you, if Alternis can't."

The group looked at her. "What?" Ringabel asked.

"It's the only way," Edea pointed out, hating herself for it. "If Father doesn't give permission for Agnès to join Alternis - you and I both know he won't - then you'll have to take Grandship to Florem. And Ringabel is the only one who can fly it over the mountains."

It was Ringabel's turn to stare at Edea. He felt his stomach flop at her words. As much as he hated to admit it… she had a point. If they were to get Agnès to Florem, then Grandship would be their only option of leaving Eternia - he doubted he would be able to get access to any other airship that could cross the high Eternian mountains - and no one else could fly her as he could.

"I'm not leaving you," he said, but he knew before the words had fully left his mouth that she would argue. Crystals. What would Braev think of his son-in-law leaving his new,  _expecting_  wife to go after something so dangerous?

Edea shook her head at him, her blonde hair falling about her shoulders. "You're not leaving me. You're taking my best friend on an errand to save  _her_  best friend, and you'll return within short order. We've still some weeks before the baby is born, Ringabel. You'll all be back in no time."

"Edea…" Agnès was clutching her hands tightly in her lap. "I will speak with your Father myself and insist that Alternis take me!"

Ringabel shook his head. "Agnès, it's best if you remain in the Grand Marshal's good graces. I know well that you are a force to be reckoned with, but he gains nothing from allowing you to leave with Alternis. He has your best interests in mind and he is as stubborn as you."

"I know my father," Edea agreed. "And I know that he would not allow you to join Alternis in Florem to find Olivia if that beast were running amok. Now that you are in Eternian custody - more or less - and safe, why should he? Unless you mean to sneak onto the Dark Knight by yourself."

"And me," Tiz added, but he was frowning. "Edea, your suggestion is sound but - are you certain you want to send Ringabel away? Datz can fly Grandship as well."

"Ringabel is better, you know. Besides, I would feel better if he were there to keep an eye on you both," Edea confessed. "I mean, best case scenario would be that I go as well, but we all know that isn't happening. If Ringabel's there  _and_  Alternis, you four will be a proper fighting party in the event that something happens. I can't imagine what would take down two Dark Knights."

Ringabel could feel a headache mount behind his eyes, and he rubbed his nose. "Your father is going to kill me for this." Alternis would probably beat Braev to it, but he could be optimistic!

Edea just laughed. "Please! He likes you, Ringabel. You're his favorite son-in-law."

"Only son-in-law."

"We can say that you left to go to Florem because I was craving… oh, I don't know - those sugar spring jelly rolls that can only be made in Florem. Agnès went with you because she knows where to buy it, and Tiz as well, because of course!"

He groaned. She had an idea in her head, and she wasn't backing down from it. "Edea, dear… "

She shook her head and he sighed. She could be as stubborn as her father! "It has to be that brand, Ringabel. The baby needs it."

"Alternis leaves tomorrow, he said?" Tiz asked. "We don't need to leave the same day; it would look more suspicious if we did. Maybe on Wednesday or Thursday."

Tiz had a point, and those extra days would give them more time to figure something out that didn't involve leaving his beloved by herself. Even if she were well-cared for in the Central Healing Tower… they were her friends. And … it would give him more time to spend with her.

"Then we'll plan it later," Ringabel decided. "For now… we have just enough leftovers that it's not worth sending them back. Edea, Tiz, do you want seconds?"

"Is the sky blue?" Edea asked, already extending a hand out. Agnès, who did not eat as much as the other two, just laughed. Food brought the tension down as Edea and Tiz both polished off what was left off the food, the topic changing once more to the wedding the previous day.

That evening, Braev Lee himself came down to the Central Tower. The moment that Edea saw her father's face, she knew she was in trouble. A feeling she had not experienced in many years swept through her, and her stomach contracted painfully. She swept her hand over her belly.

"Father," both she and Ringabel said at the same time. Ringabel stood from the table he'd been drinking coffee at, his back ramrod straight as though he were wearing black armor.

Braev glanced around the room; Agnès and Tiz had returned to the inn once nightfall had fallen. The temperature would fall several degrees as well, and Agnès hated the cold. She preferred to be in their warm, cozy inn room with their warm, cozy bed.

Ringabel approached Edea's bed, keeping an eye on his father-in-law as Braev shook off bits of snow from his shoulders and beard. "You're visiting rather late," Ringabel said.

"I am aware," Braev replied as he crossed the room. "There's something of great importance I needed to speak with you two about."

"Well, we're here," Edea said, trying not to let her nervousness show as she spread her hands out.

"Alternis came to see me today," Braev started. He sat down on one of the chairs by her bed. "Do you know what he asked?"

"My hand in marriage?" Edea asked, before she could stop herself. Both men looked at her, and she hastened to continue. "Sorry, Father. It's just that's among the top three things I would think he'd speak to you about."

"Well, he may have, were you not already married," her father pointed out. "No, he spoke about a mission he will be undertaking tomorrow. He asked if the Wind Vestal and Tiz could accompany him."

So he  _had_  asked! Edea was relieved he had kept his word, but if her father were here now… oh, she prayed he had been gentle with Alternis.

"I have to admit, I was confused at the request. Why would he ever think such a thing? And then he implied that the Wind Vestal herself had requested permission to accompany him, and then the question became - how did she know about it?" He looked at her for a long moment before Ringabel jumped in.

"It's my fault, sir." Ringabel said quickly. "At the wedding, Alternis came to say that he would be leaving tomorrow, and I managed to get the details out of him. In my world, I had no mission to Florem at all around this time, that I can remember, and I pestered him until he caved."

Braev looked up at Ringabel. His normally imposing stature was diminished as he remained seating. "And you told the Wind Vestal our confidential military secrets?"

Ringabel flinched, grimacing. "Of course not. I… asked if she had heard anything from the Matriarch or from Olivia. Anything that may help Alternis. She put two and two together. Very smart girl, that one."

Edea was not about to let him take all the blame. "I explained it to her in full, Father."

Braev let out of a deep sigh. "Edea, Ringabel. I know I have educated you both enough in the past on why you cannot share our military secrets with just anyone -  _even_  someone like the Wind Vestal, who is not our enemy. So I won't lecture you now. I will say that I am very disappointed you gave her dangerous information. She could be killed there."

His disappointment was almost as painful as if he had lectured them. Ringabel was practically wilting. Braev continued as he stood. Both blondes swallowed.

"The short answer is: no, she will not be permitted to travel to Florem with our fleet, where a dangerous beast is attacking Crystalists. You will accept this answer; I will not hear any arguing from either of you."

They nodded in unison.

"And," he added. "I would appreciate it greatly if in the future, you thought to ask  _my_  permission before spreading  _my_  military's secrets. You have to consider where this information may go, and what effects that could have on our forces. Luckily, I doubt this beast will get wind that Eternia has sent our strongest to subdue it, but that isn't always the case."

"I understand," Edea said with a grimace. She truly did. She knew better than anyone what military secrets could do in the hands of the enemy.

Braev seemed to take pity on them. "Now," he said to Edea, his face softening. "How are you feeling today? I know your back was aching yesterday." His hand was careful as it smoothed over her covered stomach, his fingers nudging hers.

"Better," she replied, appreciating the change of topic. Now he was less imposing Grand Marshal and more doting Grandfather. "It hurt earlier today, but that's nearly all gone now. Ringabel gave me a massage earlier."

Ringabel smiled at his father when the man looked at him. "Dr. Gale said it was only because she wasn't used to standing, and she's got so much weight in the front now." He held his arms in front of him to mimic his wife, gaining a smack to the arm.

"It's good that you are here for her," Braev said. "These next few weeks will be some of the most trying. Now that you are wed, there should be nothing standing in your way for a healthy birth of your first child."

"First?" Edea asked.

Her father raised one bushy eyebrow at her. "Of course! I expect many grandchildren from you in the years to come."

"Ugh!" Edea shook her head and ignored the way that Ringabel grinned at her. "You'll have to wait a while before the next, I'm afraid. This one will keep us busy for a while." That wasn't even getting into the logistics that she would eventually have to leave this world and return to her own. Unless multiple grandchildren were a desire that all Braevs held, which was possible.

"I am willing to wait," the older man decided, nodding his head. "I'm glad to hear you are doing well, in any case. I must be off - I need to speak with the Wind Vestal myself."

"I'll go with you," Ringabel offered, stepping forward and halting as Braev's hand came up.

"I thank you, Ringabel, but no. I would like to speak with her privately. I know what inn she stays at, and I will ask that Tiz stay in the room as well, but you and Edea have helped enough, I think. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," the younger pair said as Braev patted Edea's hand one last time before leaving. As soon as the door shut behind him, husband and wife turned to each other, their mouths set.

Braev had forbidden Agnès to travel to Florem with Alternis. He'd said nothing about her going without him.

That night, they had the first major argument of their marriage, as they fought over what to do with the situation in Florem, how to get Agnès there without incurring too much of Braev's wrath, and over the difference between protecting one's wife and doing what she said.

Edea won.

Hours before dawn on Thursday, Ringabel finished packing. His project he had locked inside a wooden box, and tucked it away into the bottom of the dresser. Since he had a larger wardrobe on Grandship as it was, he packed only a good jacket and a few of the essentials such as his shaving kit, and his hair products. The less he took with him, the better. However, he had finally gotten some of his photos developed, and he had encased some of the grainy photographs into waterproof sheeting to keep them safe. These he tucked carefully into a hardcover book that he placed at the top of his pack. One of their wedding photos was adhered to the inside cover of his journal.

"If Datz and I take shifts, it should take us four days to fly to Florem," Ringabel said as he sat on the edge of Edea's bed. Nervous and feeling uneasy that her husband and best friends were leaving, she'd been knitting most of the night for something to do with her hands. "We figure we'll be in the city for about two weeks, long enough for Agnès to speak with the Matriarch and deliver messages, as well as looking around some, and we'll return as soon as we can. I want to be here when the baby comes," he said soothingly, running his hand over her bump. Whether sensing either his mother's tension or his father's words, their unborn son squirmed relentlessly under his hand, and Ringabel smiled down at the movement, visible through her gown.

"Be a good boy, won't you?" he said, leaning down to murmur those words closer to her stomach before kissing it. "Take care of your mother."

"Write me when you can," Edea said, holding her arms out. Ringabel leaned into them, allowing her to stroke her hand over the back of his head. "Once you meet up with Alternis, I'm sure he'll let you use his messengers. They use magic to relay reports across the oceans, and it's fast."

"I will," he said, and their mouths met in a chaste kiss for a long moment before he pulled away, leaning his forehead to hers. "I shall write you everything that happens."

"And," she added fiercely. "You and Alternis both need to be reminded of this.  _You are not to engage_."

The point of the mission, after all, was more to find Olivia Oblige and bring her to safety rather than actively hunt the dreadful monster that was hunting her. As soon as she was located, both Vestals could be brought back to Eternia for safety, and they could bring in other Asterisk holders to corner and defeat the beast without holding back. Braev had been tight-lipped about the events in Florem, and Alternis hadn't sent any messages, but she imagined that they could rely on even Sage Yulyana to fight, given his background with Crystalism.

"I know," he replied patiently. "And I, in particular, am only there to pilot the Grandship and help Agnès in any way possible. Even if I'm certain that my good looks would stun this monster into submission." He flapped a hand.

She smacked his arm. "Ringabel!"

"I'm kidding, dearest," he smiled at her, trying to be reassuring as she frowned.

"This isn't the time to joke," she pointed out. He knew that too, but joking eased the anxiety that he felt. Edea was pregnant and in no condition to fight, no condition to be stressed. And here he was, a newlywed that was leaving his wife and unborn child who could arrive any day so that he could escort his friends across the world and undertake a dangerous mission. It went against everything that he believed in. Even knowing that he had to do this, because only he could get Grandship over Eternia's mountains, and keep an eye on Agnès for Edea, it didn't make the decision any easier. Tiz and Agnès were his friends, and he and Edea would never forgive themselves if something happened to them.

He kissed her forehead. "I should go then. Your list?"

The cover story would be as they had planned. Edea had sent Ringabel away to Ancheim for certain sweets, with Tiz and Agnès accompanying him to help him find the shops in question, as he had purposefully ignored all sweets shops when they had first visited. Ringabel would be expected back in just two weeks, with her requested sweets in hand. It wasn't entirely a lie, because he would be picking items for her, but in Florem instead.

She picked it up from her nightstand, scrutinized it for a moment, and made a change to the quantity of sugar dusted honeysuckle flowers that she wanted. "Here," she said when she finally handed it to him. "I added white chocolate and honey tea for Mother yesterday, and included the shop."

"Does she know?" he asked as he folded up her list and tucked it into a pocket.

"Not yet," his wife replied. "She will soon, but… but that's her favorite tea. Please get her some."

"I will," he said, and his hand lingered on hers. "I'll have to think of something for Braev as well, as a sort of apology."

Edea nodded. "And Alternis. Don't go causing him any trouble." She folded her arms and gave him a long, searching look. "I mean it!  _Any_  trouble."

Ringabel pouted, his lip poking out. "I assure you, I will be on my best behaviour." Then, he sobered up, looking her in the eye. "Edea, I will return to you before the baby's born, I promise."

Edea swallowed. The baby kicked.

"I know," she said, making her voice sound casual. "Now go. You need to have Grandship cleared of the mountains before dawn breaks." A normal, innocent errand wouldn't involve needing to leave under cover of darkness, but they couldn't risk interference by the Eternian forces all the same.

"Soon, then." He lifted her hand to kiss the back of it, his lips lingering on her ring finger. While it was bare, because her fingers were swelling too painfully for the ring to remain on, the sentiment was still there. Hauling his pack over his shoulder, he left, tiptoeing quietly into the empty, dimly lit corridor. They had decided that he would meet Agnès and Tiz on Grandship, rather than risk being seen together in the city by the night guards, who might report to the Grand Marshal. Once all three were safely on board, Grandship would be making its way to the southern countries.

Edea leaned back against her bed and looked out the window at the snow falling in the early morning sky. For the first time in months she felt truly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Long time no see. I'll be honest, I did almost abandon the fic because I wasn't sure if people actually cared about it. I don't see a lot of reviews, despite the large amount of time I've put into it, and if no one's reading it, then... I know how the story ends, what's the point in writing it out? (I do actually have the ending written).
> 
> A big thank you to those who leave kudos, and those who leave in encouraging words. They're so greatly appreciated! They tell me that others do want to read the story, and they've helped me continue.


	27. There is No Way That Time Will Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his newlywed life shortened by the news of massacre in Florem’s forest, Ringabel takes Agnes and Tiz across the world to meet up with the Eternian forces and save the day. First stop on their quest to find Olivia: The Matriarch of Florem.

"Thank you," Ringabel said gratefully as Tiz brought him a fresh cup of coffee sometime after dawn. He (and Edea) had taken a nap in the early evening, but had woken just after midnight to finish preparations to leave on time. Tiz and Agnes had boarded just a few minutes after he had, as Agnes moved slower in the dark and cold, but they'd been able to depart quickly enough. Ringabel rather wanted a nap now, but they were still not clear of the mountains; once they hit open water, Datz would take over. He and the other man would trade places every few hours, with Zatz supporting as well in emergencies, until they reached Florem.

It was a solid plan.

Still, Ringabel hated to leave Edea behind to face her father's wrath. What sort of man did that? He would have to make it up to her.

"It's no problem," Tiz said easily, leaning against the railing and looking out the broad windows the bridge. "How was Edea holding up, before you left?"

"Well enough," the blond replied as soon as he had taken his first wondrous sip. "She does want those sweets from Florem, though. Please don't let me forget them."

"I won't, though if you're that worried, maybe you should go out and buy them as soon as we land?"

"You know that I can't," Ringabel said, glancing over at the other boy. "For various reasons. One, they won't be fresh if I let them sit around for two weeks before we return! And two, we should let Agnes meet up with Alternis or the Matriarch as soon as possible." The sooner that they located Olivia, the sooner that they could leave.

"Yeah, you're right," Tiz conceded. "Agnes plans to meet with the Matriarch the same day we arrive, if it's not too late in the evening."

"Then, we'll meet up with Alternis and go check out some of the hidden villages that we know," Ringabel added. "Though if  _we_  know of them, I'm certain that the monster does as well."

Tiz was quiet for a long moment. He and Ringabel had briefly discussed Ringabel's suspicions when they'd had some moments alone while making their plans. "Do you truly think so?"

Ringabel had no proof, but he knew in his gut that somehow Airy had her little wings all wrapped up in this monster. It was no wonder they couldn't find her! She was halfway across the world, wasn't she? He didn't reply, keeping his eye on the coast as they approached. "I am certain of it, though I don't know how," he confessed. Airy had never hinted she controlled such a beast, but he wondered if it was the same monster that haunted his worse nightmares and featured in his most nauseating memories? That they might have connections sickened him. If that were the case, and it had slain the group in his world, what was Airy truly intending for them?

"We'll figure something out then," Tiz said. He was looking off toward the coast as well. In moment now they would hit open water, and Datz would climb up here so that Ringabel could take his long desired nap. "If it's what you think it is, then… what does that mean about everything we've done until now?"

Ringabel felt his stomach clench unpleasantly at the question. Yes, if Airy had a monster at her beck and call and used it against the Crystalists she was supposed to serve, then… what had  _they_  been doing while supporting her? His head pulsed as he tried to remember his conversation with the Grand Marshal in the world of his birth, and he closed his eyes.

"Woah there," Datz's voice broke through his headache, and he opened one eye to look up at the older man as he approached the wheel. "Sleeping already? Keep your eyes on the sky."

"Right," Ringabel said, feeling a bit embarrassed, though he stepped back and let Datz take the wheel in both hands. "She's all yours."

Datz nodded. "I've got her from here. You go get some sleep and I'll see you after lunch."

Sleep sounded wonderful, if not lonely. Ringabel took his coffee with him, loath as he was to waste it, and he and Tiz descended down the steps that would take them to the inn where Agnes was unpacking. The two brunettes had already eaten, and Ringabel was used to skipping meals. He'd rather sleep while he could; he could eat while flying.

Tiz stopped in the lobby of the inn. Ringabel stopped as well and raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it?"

"Edea isn't here to stay with you." Tiz said slowly. "You'll be alone in your room."

"I'll be fine," Ringabel insisted. He would have no other choice, and he had been getting better as of late. Unless his day was particularly full of stress, or he'd faced uncomfortable reminders of his past, he been having less and less disturbing dreams, even when he wasn't sharing a bed with his wife. And as big as Edea was getting, and as sensitive as she was to being touched, that was more frequent. As tired as he was, he felt certain he'd sleep well.

Stretching out in the bed that had been his and Edea's up until a couple of months ago, he closed his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep…

Except the bed was a little dusty. How long since the sheets had been changed? He rolled over with a sign. The room felt a little stifling… he got up to open a window. Then he realized that the sound of the air rushing past was too loud, and he had to shut it again.

It was so quiet. He had gotten so used to the sounds of the hospital, of Edea talking in her sleep, of the monitors that she was hooked up to, especially at night. Now, there was nothing to listen to except the muffled sound of the wind and the wood groaning.

Sighing softly, he stuffed the pillow over his head, focusing on his good memories. His wedding, less than a week ago. Edea's weekly checks ups with that ultrasound machine where they could clearly see the progress of their son. Good things that should have lulled him to sleep with their comfort, but instead… he tossed and turned for what felt like hours before finally sitting up, running his hand through his hair with a growl.

Several minutes later, Tiz opened the door he knocked on. The brunet boy did not seem surprised to see him, and swung the door open further so that he could walk into the room. Agnes was laying on one bed with a book in her lap and though her eyes widened, she said nothing as she patted the empty space beside her. She lay above the covers, but the other bed didn't even have any sheets on it; Tiz had started to do laundry.

Ringabel sighed as he crawled under the covers next to her. "Just while I take a nap," he said, closing his eyes. They felt so heavy. Here though, he could listen to the soft sounds of Agnes breathing and turning the pages in her book. Tiz and she talked in low tones as the boy moved back and forth around the room to tidy it up; it was also dusty from months of disuse. Snuggling down further into the borrowed pillow, Ringabel smiled as he drifted off. This was better.

Four days later, they touched down outside of the city of Florem, the sky a deep blue black. Ringabel yawned as he anchored the ship for the night; it was far too late to visit the Matriarch now, but if they slept now they could see her first thing in the morning. It would be best, all things considered, so that they could all get some rest now that they were here. The past few days had been filled with tenseness over the unknown, with Agnes preparing with prayer and Tiz busying himself with tidying and exercise. Ringabel had done little more than slept and watched the airship; there was an auto-pilot, but someone still needed to be in the bridge to make sure all was well.

Now as they descended, he could see the Dark Knight moored nearby in an open field; the bridge was high enough that he could see it well, even in the scant light of the moon. Would Alternis be angry at them for coming? Probably. Alternis would be angry at everything.

What Ringabel didn't expect to see as he slowly made his way down to the inn was Alternis boarding the ship, his Dark Knight armor contrasting against the light wood that made of Grandship's deck. "Already?!" he said to no one in particularly as he passed the inn and made his way down the stairs that would lead to the deck. He shouted out his counterpart's name to get his attention, waving his hand to be visible in the lamplight that lit the exterior of the ship.

Alternis was looking around stonily when Ringabel finally reached the deck. "Who knew that Grandship could fly so quickly," the Dark Knight muttered as Ringabel approached, his face obscured by his helm. "And who knew that you would be a foolish man, so eager to leave his newlywed wife!"

"Don't get me started on that, please," Ringabel said, forcing himself to sound polite. He remembered Edea's warning words and cleared his throat. "It was her idea. What are you doing here?"

"I believe that is my line," Alternis replied. "We saw Grandship from a distance - it's easy to see - and I was only waiting for you to lower the ship before I boarded. Why have you come here?"

Ringabel gestured to Alternis, inviting the other man to the pub. The Proprietress would still be awake at this time, and perhaps they could have a drink. After some hesitation, Alternis followed him; Ringabel gave him little choice - it was follow or be left behind with no answers. As they continued down the steps, he finally said. "Edea asked me to take Agnes here."

"The Grand Marshal gave you his answer, did he not? He certainly gave me an earful."

"He told us that Agnes wouldn't be allowed to go with you," Ringabel pointed out. "He said nothing about her going with me, in Grandship. There's a difference, wouldn't you agree?"

Alternis stopped in the doorway of the pub, gobsmacked. "You… reckless…  _imbecile_!"

"Ah ah ah," Ringabel reprimanded. "You can't tell me that you've never taken the Grand Marshal's words literally, nor that you've never disobeyed orders for her." He didn't need to specify which her he was talking about it, because Alternis wasn't an idiot, for all he could be thick and obtuse at times. The Dark Knight said nothing for a moment.

"You still shouldn't be here," he finally said.

Ringabel was very glad his back was to Alternis, because he was rolling his eyes toward the dingy ceiling. "Well, we're here now. There's very little we can do except move forward."

"I'm telling the Grand Marshal," Alternis snapped.

"I believe at this point, he's already well aware that we're gone," Ringabel replied, turning to face his counterpart. "And Edea is the one who is taking the brunt of his disappointment. Do you want to further disappoint him? Do you want to stress her further?" It was very wrong, Ringabel knew, to use Alternis's affection for his wife against him. Ringabel also knew that he didn't care. He knew how to argue with Alternis, and the anger he'd felt at himself for having to leave Edea was spiking to the surface, glad for a target.

The Dark Knight took a step back. Ringabel was certain that his face was turning red with anger though of course he would never know, given that his helmet fully covered him. "You would let her take the blame?"

"It was her idea," Ringabel grumbled. "I had no say in it. When you get married, you'll understand. If you get married."

"I should I hope I have more sense than you," Alternis retorted. "How irresponsible can one man be?! First the child and now - " Ringabel had already raised a fist to stop him from speaking, helmet be damned, when he halted, a voice cutting through his rage.

"Boys!" the Proprietress barked from the bar. Both men turned to her to see her shaking her head at them, a beer mug in one hand. "You both know the rules. No fighting in the pub! Either get outside or get to drinking!"

"I'm going to have a drink," Ringabel declared, glad for the interruption. As much as he had wanted a good row, fighting Alternis while the other man was in full armor was not a good idea. This was different from fighting him when they were both dressed in civilian clothes; now he stood little chance of doing anything but hurting his hand. "You may not have spent much time around our lovely Proprietress but I assure you, you do not want to get on her bad side." He headed over to the bar where the woman was already pouring out his preferred draught.

Alternis joined him at the bar some moments later. "The Drunken Pig? What happened to the Sea Slug?"

The Proprietress laughed at him, though not unkindly. "Are you saying we're not good enough for you? Eh, the Sea Slug's gotten better, but it can't compare to the charm of our cozy little place. Sit down and have a drink. You'll see." She turned to get a clean mug.

"You should listen to her," Ringabel nodded sagely. "I always do."

Alternis sat at the bar but only stared at the mug that was now placed in front of him. He made no effort to pick it up.

"Alternis," Ringabel said after a moment. "The mug is clean, I swear. But you'll have to take off your helmet to drink."

"I know that," Alternis spat at him. "There's no need to treat me like a child, you cur!"

"Ahem," the Proprietress said, turning to look at him. "No helmets at the bar. Pub rules." She stared at Alternis for a long moment, long enough for  _Ringabel_  to break out in an uncomfortable sweat. It was like being under that gaze himself! He held his breath, waiting for Alternis to break. No mortal man could stand up the Proprietress for long.

And soon enough, Alternis reached up to the latch behind his ear, snapping it back with one pointed finger before pulling it off his head. His face was gleaming with sweat, as usual, and slightly red from the stare he was getting, and he took off one gauntlet so that he could swipe at the sweat with the back of his gloved hand, tugging his mask down at the same time. At least his hair, as short it was, did not cling to his face messily as it might have the past. Ringabel nodded his approval before taking another swig of his beer.

If the Proprietress thought it was odd that his face was identical to Ringabel's, she said nothing. Instead, with a slight harrump, she turned back to the kitchen behind the bar, cooking up something for them to snack on and preparing items for breakfast in the morning.

"A formidable opponent," Ringabel said in a stage whisper to Alternis as the other man finally picked up his beer. On second thought, two Dark Knights getting drunk together seemed like a recipe for disaster, but…! A couple of beers wouldn't do him in, surely.

The glare Alternis gave him over the glass rim of the mug could have frozen his veins, but given the alcohol he was consuming, the freezing point of his body was being lowered. It cut through the haze of anger that still simmered under his skin.

"I didn't come here for this," Alternis said after he had drained half the cup.

"I know," Ringabel replied. He'd successfully swept Alternis up into this, and it pleased him that he'd been able to do so, even if he'd needed the help of the Proprietress. Alternis wasn't as much as a tight ass he seemed. "Have you gotten the answers to your other questions?"

"Why would you leave Edea behind for this?" Alternis asked him outright. "Do you not love her?"

The beer in his mouth suddenly tasted bitter as anything. Ringabel made a face at it and placed the mug down before he faced the other man fully. "I do love her. But you will find that has little do with this decision." A small, petty part of him wanted to say the words he knew would start a fight, but the Proprietress was just a few feet away. And he was pretty sure that the mugs they were drinking out of were the set he had purchased for her just a few months back. He didn't want to break them this soon.

Alternis had stopped drinking and was now facing him, glaring. "You will explain."

"Must I spell everything out for you?" Ringabel asked, feeling irritated. He didn't need to explain himself to Alternis of all people about this of all things! "Edea asked that I go. She insisted. As much as I wanted to stay by her side, as I had vowed, she made me sleep on the cot until I agreed." He shook his head, sighing loudly. "Banished to the cot in my first week of marriage! Surely that's a record."

"And she insisted that you bring the Wind Vestal too, I suppose. You do realize the girl is in danger."

"Yes, I do. And yes, she did. Grandship, as large as it is, is a bit tricky to fly over the mountains. Edea wanted Agnes to come here, and you yourself admitted it was a good idea to have the Wind Vestal help search for the Water Vestal. She'll be more inclined to come out of hiding if she knows she'll be going into the arms of a friend. Yours, no offense, are less welcoming."

Alternis snorted. "A Dark Knight doesn't need to be welcoming."

That was an understatement. Ringabel opened his mouth to comment further, thankful that he seemed to be drawing Alternis away from Ringabel's failures in upholding his wedding vows, but before he could speak they were interrupted by the arrival of Tiz and Agnes, come to find him after he had neglected to return to the inn.

"Oh!" Agnes exclaimed, stopping in her tracks for just a moment. "Alternis!"

"That was fast," Tiz commented, right behind Agnes. He placed a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"That's what  _i_  said," Ringabel told them as they approached. There was enough distance between Alternis and himself that Tiz and Agnes sat on the stools between them, with Agnes sitting just at Alternis's side. The Dark Knight shifted uneasily.

"You shouldn't have come. You could be danger," he told her, after she was settled beside him. "We'll be fine without you."

Agnes turned to face Alternis, and so Ringabel could not see her face, but he could just imagine the look she was giving the other man. The one where she'd glower and set her chin just  _so_. He'd been on the receiving end of it enough himself to memorize it. Alternis met her gaze for just a moment before his pale eyes glanced to the side. Ringabel smiled, propping his chin against his hand.

"I will fine," Agnes assured him. Alternis cleared his throat. "I have Tiz here, and Ringabel. And yourself, as well, do I not? I know that you will keep me safe."

"Well," Alternis faltered. Ringabel could see a tinge of pink on his cheeks before the Dark Knight pulled his mask back up to hide his face again. "If you need to be here, the Grand Marshal will want me to watch you, I suppose."

The Proprietress was putting down a large platter filled with late snacks for them all. Sweet potato fries with freshly melted cheese, deep fried pickles, and pieces of breaded chicken were laid out over it. Ringabel immediately went for the chicken, beating Tiz to the first piece.

Alternis opted for a fried pickle, after much deliberation and encouragement from Agnes, discarding his mask and gloves once again.

Food, it seemed, lightened the atmosphere. They ate in silence, but it was a comfortable sort of atmosphere. Ringabel wanted to wait until Alternis had finished his first mug of beer and had started on the second before he started to probe him again. Ringabel knew well that once food and drink were in him, Alternis was much more agreeable. The Dark Knight even started talking to Tiz about foods that they'd both eaten in Caldisla, and which pork dish was better.

Finally, once the food was nearly half gone and Alternis had once more gone quiet, Ringabel spoke up. "We're here, so we may as well work together, don't you think? I imagine we'll be able to return back to Eternia with much better time."

Alternis closed his eyes, then sighed.

"Perhaps," he said. Ringabel hid a smile behind his mug. That was more like it.

"Then, what can you tell us about the situation? We're going to start looking for Olivia tomorrow."

Alternis deliberated with himself for a moment before he spoke. "You'll have some difficulties, then. We questioned the Matriarch when we first arrived. She claims she has not heard anything from Olivia Oblige and does not know where she could be. Indeed, she seems to have very little understanding and information on what is happening in her country as it is. She barely knew of the beast of which we spoke." There was the slightest hint of sneer on his face. It made sense. Alternis did not hold a grand opinion of Florem to begin with, and the Matriarch, who had been overseeing Florem during the time when he - when they - had been children, was not someone he was fond of.

"Did you threaten her?" Ringabel asked, swiping up a potato wedge and popping it into his mouth. "You can't go around threatening women! What if they mistake the two of us? My reputation will never recover!"

Alternis gave him a withering glare. "Your reputation doesn't need  _my_  assistance in blackening. You've done that all on your own."

Ouch. Ringabel made a face at him. Alternis made his own back.

"I still wish to speak with her," Agnes said to the Dark Knight sitting beside her, who snapped his attention back to her. "She may have news about Olivia that she is more comfortable divulging to me, considering our pasts, than she is to others."

"And if she truly doesn't?"

"If she doesn't, then… we will begin to look for Olivia in other places," Agnes decided. "We visited several villages during our travel between worlds."

Alternis made a noise at the mention of other worlds. Even now, with the evidence in front of him, he'd found it hard to believe.

"I'm sure there are others who may know about Olivia," Tiz offered. "The Matriarch can't know of everything that happens in the city, can she?"

Ringabel privately thought that the Matriarch couldn't keep up with her city at all. In her age, she was more comfortable with surrounding herself in the safety and security of her home, and venturing out only when forced. She preferred when people came to her with news, knowing that her attendants would filter out anything she didn't wish to hear. It was no wonder that the region had gotten so out of control. Her attendants… "She has aides," Ringabel said, recalling with a jolt. "And they are her connection to the city - they should know all that she knows. We may need to bribe one of  _them_ for information."

Alternis raised an eyebrow at him.

Ringabel smiled at him. "I'm sure that those lovely girls would be happy to divulge information to the Wind Vestal in exchange for some recognition. Living in the shadow of the Matriarch means that while they have some power, it's … dim compared to hers." Alternis rolled his eyes at the comment.

"We can't bribe one of them," Agnes insisted, frowning at Ringabel and missing Alternis's expression entirely. "They're Crystalist girls. Betrayal of our leaders goes against our teachings."

"I'm not sure that they would divulge information to the Wind Vestal, either. Not with the reports we've received" Alternis admitted. They turned to him, shocked.

"What reports?" Ringabel asked. "You can't just say that and not tell us!"

Alternis shook his head. "What we've heard from our spies is that the Matriarch of Florem has lost power and credibility with her people, no thanks to the actions of the Blood Rose Legion. When the Wind Vestal came back to awaken the Water Crystal, the Matriarch lost further standing in the eyes of her people. Some of the spies have overheard her make… less than favorable comments about the Wind Vestal."

He paused.

"Especially given that they'd heard one of her companions was with child."

Ringabel cursed, and could feel angry heat rising into his cheeks. He had to bit the inside of his mouth to keep from letting his true opinion of the Matriarch out into the open. He wouldn't do that, not in front of -

Agnes pounded the bar, startling them all. The men, and the Proprietress, stared at her. "That is  _unacceptable_! I shall go and have a word with her myself!" She stood, and Tiz grabbed her arm before she could get very far.

It took Alternis and Tiz both to put her back on her stool, the Dark Knight hand careful but firm on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't," Alternis insisted. "It may make things worse."

She turned on him, arguing, and Ringabel let them go at each other, with Tiz attempting to mediate as usual. His mind was thinking, trying to work despite the slight buzz that he felt. Once again, his and Edea's actions had led to a bad situation. He had no love for the Matriarch of Florem, but they needed her as an ally

"Well," Ringabel said, trying to figure out how to word his suggestion in a way that wouldn't end up with Alternis punching him. "I've flirted with women in the past for information - successfully. They're bound to lonely, as busy with the Matriarch as they are. Perhaps they just need some… company."

"You are  _married_ ," the Dark Knight reminded him with a scowl, his cheeks flushed from his argument with the Wind Vestal. His hand tightened on the glass.

"I am," Ringabel said cheerfully. "And Tiz is taken.  _You_ , however, are not."

So it transpired, after much shouting and arguing, that they would visit the Matriarch and attempt to get Alternis alone with one of her assistants. It would be easy enough, if Agnes requested a private audience with the Matriarch, promising to tell her information that no others were privy to. All that would remain would be to isolate one of the girls so that Alternis could, in Ringabel's words, butter her up.

"You're going to need some help," Ringabel said to the other man later that evening. They were both in Ringabel's room in the inn, and surrounded by clothing.

Ringabel owned a lot a clothing. Even more than he'd previously thought; there were several pairs of pants and shirts he didn't even recognize!

Alternis scowled at the mess. "I'm not wearing anything with flowers on it," the man complained stubbornly. He no longer wore his armor, but still had on the black bodysuit that went underneath it, standing out in a sea of blue and pastel pink. Ringabel sat on the end of his bed, watching Alternis pick through his clothing like it would bite him. "Don't you have anything that's not… bright?"

"You need to get out of black," Ringabel informed him. "We need you to look extra nice, so… a nice blue, to enhance your eyes, perhaps. It's Edea's favorite color, too." He could see that had Alternis hesitating.

"No patterns," Alternis repeated, picking up a plain, dark blue shirt. "And… can't I at least wear black pants? Anything else could clash."

"Hmm." Ringabel considered it. Alternis was right, surprisingly. When pairing pants up with any top, black would be the easiest to match. And if he gave Alternis plain black pants, then he could really go out all with the rest of the outfit. "I suppose," he conceded, and Alternis slumped with relief. "Let's find a shirt that will look very bold, then."

"Must I?" Alternis blurted.

"Think of the mission," Ringabel told him somberly. "Think of Edea."

Alternis threw the shirt at his head.

The next morning, the group met gathered at the gates in front of Florem. Ringabel had dressed as inconspicuously as possible, adding enough makeup to his features so that his eyes and nose looked to be a different shape than Alternis's; hopefully it would be enough that they could pass merely as brothers and not twins. Alternis had refused to let him go anywhere near with the makeup, but he had at least allowed his hair to be styled, and so it looked nice and neat, as though he were a respectable young man. He wore a simple leather coat with black fur trim, crisp black pants with hardly a wrinkle on them, and a mint green top that made his hazel eyes look green. Impressive, Ringabel would grudgingly admit. Alternis had an eye for fashion.

"The Matriarch has an inner chamber for private audiences," Agnes was explaining as they walked up to where the rich of Florem lived. "I remember when I was young, the Mother Vestal would bring her in there to speak with her on important matters. Olivia and I were both too small to join them, and so we would wait outside."

"And we shall wait outside for you," Ringabel assured her. "Tiz and I will be near the entrance of the room, which should leave Alternis free to … get acquainted with the young women that attend to the Matriarch." He eyed the Dark Knight, who had been quiet since they had joined up. "Are you ready for this?"

Alternis fixed him with a steady gaze. "I'm certain to be more successful than you. Edea has told me things."

"Ouch," Ringabel replied, shaking his head. "Not with that scowl you aren't. Come on, look more lively! We'll go out for lunch after this."

He received only a glare for his efforts.

That glare slid off Alternis's face in favor of more a neutral expression as soon as the Matriarch's home was in view. The women guarding the outside of the door seemed surprised to see Agnes.

"Lady Vestal?" one said, a young lady with curly brown hair. "We had heard you had left the region… we did not expect you to return."

Agnes clasped her hands in front of her, standing with her back straight and her chin high. "I had heard reports of the violence in the Florem woods. I wish to speak with the Matriarch on such matters. Privately, please."

The other girl, who seemed older, her hair a straight black that cascaded down her back, nodded. "I will let her know. If you will excuse me."

They waited outside as the word was relayed, and it was very quickly that the black-haired girl returned. "She will see you now."

Agnes did not hesitate as she slipped into the room. As usual, it was a bit hazy with incense. The light coming in through the skylights was bright but did not seem to fully reach the main areas of the room, as shrouded and covered as they were. The group stood before the Matriarch of Florem as she stood from her chaise lounge.

"Wind Vestal," the older woman said, her voice rich and full of surprise. "I had not expected to see you return! What brings you back to Florem?"

"It is the reports of the violence in the Florem forests that has brought me back here. I understand that Olivia is still in hiding, and potentially in the midst of this unknown danger. I wish to find her and bring her back before something terrible happens," Agnes replied, bowing slightly. "I was hoping you would have news for me."

The Matriarch's eyes flickered to the men standing behind Agnes. "I will certainly be happy to tell you all that I know, Lady Vestal."

"Perhaps you and I could have a moment alone?" Agnes suggested, reaching a hand out. "I will share with you what I know, in exchange for your own knowledge. We Vestals have our secrets regarding the crystals and our hidden villages… we normally do not share these with others, but situations are dire."

"You wish to share such knowledge with me?" the older woman asked, surprised. She drew herself in, straightening.

"Yes, I do. But if we could meet privately…?" Agnes glanced behind her. "I do not wish to leave my bodyguards outside, however - "

"We can go into the other room," the Matriarch said. "They can stay in here with the girls."

Ringabel had mastered the look of perfect neutrality; he knew Alternis had done the same, and Tiz's poker face was excellent. Still, it was tempting to smile as the Matriarch fell for the ruse.

"My lady, may we stand by the door?" Ringabel asked the older woman. "If something were to enter, this will allow us to be nearby - just in case."

The Matriarch nodded. "I see no harm in that. Now come, Lady Vestal. I'm quite eager to hear your words."

Ringabel and Tiz crossed the room as the two Crystalists headed into a door that had been hidden by a hanging wall decoration. One of the Matiarch's attendants - a very buxom blonde that he glanced over appreciatively, did as well.

"I thought the Wind Vestal had a female guard," the girl commented as she leaned on her naginata. He could see down her top from that angle, and forced his eyes up to her face as Tiz elbowed him in the side.

"She did," Ringabel replied, smilingly widely. In the corner of his vision, he could see Alternis reposition himself closer to the exit door, where the second of the Matriarch's attendants was standing near the small kitchenette, making tea. She looked up when Alternis said something and smiled prettily at him, her curly brunette hair falling over her shoulder. As Ringabel watched, the other man reached over to help her, lifting a kettle from where it was boiling and setting it aside for her. "She's… been indisposed - hospitalized," he hastened to clarify when her eyebrows snapped together, concerned.

"I heard she was… in the family way," the woman admitted. "The girl, not the Vestal, though some wondered."

"Ah, the woman you're thinking of is my wife," Ringabel said, and he dug his wedding ring out of his shirt, where it was resting on its chain. He wasn't stupid enough to wear a ring on his hand, not when he was a swordsman and his fingers were often in harm's way. The girl leaned forward to look at it when he held it out in his hand. "It's our first baby."

"Congratulations, then," the woman replied, her eyes flicking up from his ring to his face. "I suppose that makes sense… the Wind Vestal should be travelling with only women, but it stands to reason that her guard's husband would travel as well. I'm surprised you let her fight in her condition."

He barked out a laugh. "There's no letting her do anything. Edea does whatever she wants, baby making or no." She smiled at that.

"Your name?" Tiz asked politely. "We've… never spoken before, have we? Not like this."

"I'm Aideen. We don't often get out, really. The Matriarch is so busy and we always need to be by her side."

"I'm Tiz Arrior," Tiz introduced himself and Ringabel could see him shifting slightly so that he leaned on the wall of the room, casual like and drawing Aideen's attention away from where Alternis was still quietly chatting with her comrade. Alternis's target was now running her hands through her hair as she talked with him. "And this is Ringabel."

"It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance," Ringabel said, bowing. "You must be quite talented, to be one of the Matriarch's lovely attendants at so young an age!"

What was he doing? Alternis was supposed to be the one flirting for information, here! Luckily, no one seemed to notice or at least, reacted.

"It's nothing," she said, flapping her hand, but giggling. "It runs in my family, actually… we've always been beside the leaders of the country of Florem. It's an honor."

Ringabel did not want to call attention to the fact that Alternis was  _smiling_  as he talked with the other girl, who was still fiddling with her dark hair, smiling shyly back at him. He wanted them to have as much uninterrupted time as possible, so that meant he needed to continue to distract Aileen. His mind raced. "Oh? Like your mother or your aunt?" Did she mean that she and the other girl were sisters?

"My mother, and her mother before her," the girl clarified.

"The Matriarch's been around that long?" Tiz asked, sounding confused.

"Oh no," she replied, laughing. "Matriarch is the title that we give the leader of Florem - but she certainly isn't ageless. Her predecessor…" the girl trailed off now, as though aware that she might be edging into information that wasn't shared with outsiders, let alone men. Ringabel hastened to reassure her - the last thing he wanted to do was to make her close off.

"You needn't tell us," he said, because he, at least, already knew. One of the first things that he'd done as a member of the Council of Six had been to pour through reports on Florem that their spies had gathered, reaching back decades. He had thought, at the time, that he might be able to glean enough information to find out about his past - his mother, at least - but the reports had been spotty, to say the least. They had pieced together a relative history of the region, thanks to the Blood Rose Legion preliminary reports, and oddly enough, Praline a la Mode interviewing her friends and family, but many details would be lost to time.

Given how important the Matriarch of Florem was, though, they had information on several generations of the position. The current Matriarch had come to power relatively young, in her early thirties, after her mentor and predecessor had died of the plague. At the time, she had been only an acolyte for the Water Vestal, but had proven her ability to lead others in response to the health emergency - quarantining parts of the city and heading the recovery efforts herself, thanks to her proven immunity to the disease. The survivors had flocked to her, and she had been quickly put into the vacant position before they had even burned the body of the previous Matriarch. Her authority had been absolute in the years following the disaster, up until the Duchy of Eternia had entered the country subvertly. Having lost control of her people, before she'd even realized there was danger, had stung her pride. Ringabel certainly didn't expect one of her guards to tell him any of this.

The girl was withdrawing anyway, tucking her hair behind her ears as she glanced toward the door that the Matriarch and Agnes were behind. He and Tiz exchanged looks. They needed to keep her talking and keep her attention away from her comrade, who was still talking with Alternis. For his part, the Dark Knight seemed to be handling things well, leaning casually against the counter as he talked with the girl, gesturing at her with his other hand. Ringabel felt so proud; he was certain that Alternis was adopting some of his behaviours for this.

Or was it the other way around? Oh well.

"Have you seen this happen before? How long does it usually take?" Tiz asked, and Ringabel nodded. That was a good, neutral topic.

"Ah, it would depend, would it not? On what the Wind Vestal wishes to share," Aideen replied. "The Matriarch has had many guests in the inner chamber, but each of them are different."

"Have you never been privy to the conversations?" Ringabel ventured carefully. "We try to guard the Wind Vestal as much as possible, but she usually doesn't keep us in the room if it's very sensitive. Only when she speaks of the public scriptures." Were there public scriptures? He didn't know, but he hoped it sounded good.

She took a moment to reply. "Never," she said finally, and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. So they still had her trust, however tentative. "We're too young for it, after all. Who can begin to understand what she does?"

"That is true," he said. "I imagine she must be quite busy. The Wind Vestal holds her and her wisdom in high regard."

"Does she truly? That is good to hear. There are many in Florem who don't, not since the changes that have been wrought by Eternia." She let out a long sigh.

Ringabel nodded his agreement, but his mind was elsewhere, thinking. What did this girl know about the monster that had been attacking?

"I thought Eternia was leaving," Tiz was saying. "They were pulling out after their commander was defeated. There were all those complaints, we heard about those."

"Oh, you did? Well, we did lodge complaints and … we had thought they had listened to us, and their forces were pulling out, but then the attacks started. Did the Wind Vestal not tell you?"

"We know of the violence," Ringabel said slowly. What was she implying?

Aileen pursed her lips together and glanced toward the door again. Ringabel chanced a look toward Alternis, realizing with a start how close he was standing to the other guard. She had her hand on his arm! His cheeks were a little pink! He moved so fast, Ringabel wasn't sure if he should be impressed or jealous now.

"The attacks," Aileen started, and Ringabel turned his attention back to her. "Were because of Eternia. That's what the Matriarch has said."

Ringabel felt his stomach drop. The Matriarch was claiming Eternia was responsible for the violence? No wonder she hadn't wanted to tell Alternis anything, especially if the man had come storming in with his usual attitude.

"Is that true?" he asked.

Aileen was biting a lip. "I'm not sure, really. But… I lost friends in those attacks… we all have. The Matriarch says that Eternia is upset about the complaints, and that they're lashing out. Sooner or later, they'll stop, but - so many of us are frightened."

"The Wind Vestal wanted to come to stop those attacks," Ringabel told her, and her eyes lit up. "We've fought the Duchy before, so we'll be happy to do so again if they are the cause of this." They weren't, but anything to keep her trust.

"That's right," Tiz agreed. "No need to worry."

Aideen was smiling at them. "We knew the Crystals would answer our prayers! To bring the Wind Vestal back to Florem, and perhaps even find the Water Vestal so that she too may return… it should all end soon, then. I'm so glad."

Ringabel flashed her another smile. "Of course. Now that she's arrived, our Lady Vestal will be glad to do all that she can."

Aileen nodded, and before he could stop her, she turned to address her comrade. "Eyvel, did you finish making tea for our guests?"

Ringabel grimaced as the brunette leapt away from Alternis, the blonde man taking a step back in surprise of his own. Aileen rolled her eyes.

"I… it's ready!" Eyvel called back, and she turned to the tray of cups that she had prepared, lifting them. Alternis cast a wary look toward the group, and his eyes briefly met Ringabel's. He'd had some progress, but needed more time

"Your brother?" Aileen asked.

"… Yes," Ringabel said, taking a moment to realize who she was talking about. "He's my younger brother, who volunteered to take my wife's place when she fell pregnant. He's… a little shy." Evyel was bringing them the tea, but Alternis was staying at the door and well out of earshot.

"Hmm," Aileen replied. "I see."

What did she see, he wondered? Ringabel wanted to ask, but could not. He instead took the cup of tea that was offered to him by the brunette, who retreated back to the kitchenette once the cups had been passed out. Alternis leaned against the counter, waiting for her. Her hand brushed his arm as she set down the tray and offered him a cup of tea as well.

Ringabel turned back to Aileen. "So, how is the weather in Florem these days?" No need to continue to prod her for information when Alternis seemed to be doing well. Instead, he'd keep the topic more casual.

They chatted for some time, and it was after another half hour that Agnes and the Matriarch emerged from the inner chamber. Ringabel looked at the way that Agnes's jaw was set. It hadn't gone as well as she would have liked, it seemed.

"We should be off," Agnes told the Matriarch with a little bow. "I wanted to see you as soon as possible, but we have yet to eat breakfast and it is getting late."

The Matriarch nodded, her face unreadable. "Very well, my dear. It is always good to see you. Please, come any time you wish."

The four of them left in silence. Ringabel didn't know who to address first, a seething Agnes or a contemplative Alternis.

Luckily, Agnes made that choice for him. "All she would tell me is that they've received letters from Olivia, but she would not let me see them. They were all in code, she said, and contain nothing about her location. She insists they do not know where she is."

"That  _would_  make sense," Ringabel reminded her. "If the letters are intercepted, she'll lose her security. Did the Matriarch say nothing of where they come from?"

"No," the Vestal replied, shaking her head. "Sometimes they are received from the guards in the west, sometimes in the north… there's no one location. All they say is that she is alive and well, and that the terrible monster has yet to strike her."

Yet.

"What about you, Alternis?" Ringabel asked his counterpart. "What did you find?"

Alternis gave him a withering look that he cheerfully ignored. "Eyvel didn't say much in there, just that they get reports twice a week. She reads through them before passing them on the Matriarch, to filter out what's not important."

"And?"

Was it his imagination or was Alternis starting to flush, his cheeks growing pink? Ah, yes it was a flush. "And… she wants to meet me for dinner."

"You have a date!" Ringabel exclaimed. "… wait, was that her idea or yours? The  _man_  is supposed to ask the woman out, you know."

"Somehow, I don't think Florem adheres to traditional gender roles," Alternis retorted. "In any case, she's said that they work in shifts - she only guards the Matriarch during the day, and usually goes to a group home after evening, but wants to know if I can meet her for dinner tonight instead."

"So we still have a chance of finding out something," Tiz mused. "If you can meet her again… maybe there's something she couldn't say in the room there."

"Must I go?" Alternis asked, groaning. "I've done what I can."

"You know very well what the answer to that is," Agnes told him sternly.

"Please," Ringabel said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes Alternis's brooding. "You've gone undercover for longer. Don't tell me you haven't." Given that Alternis's undercover activities took place before the Great Chasm opened, he was certain that even this world's man had gone through them.

"Why can't you go in my place?"

"I'm  _married_ , as you so graciously reminded me. Besides, I'd have to cut my hair, and it won't grow back so easily. I can't do that to the world."

Agnes looped her arm through Alternis's, causing the Dark Knight to stumble with surprise as he stared down at her. She pulled him along even as he stuttered out a protest. "Please, Alternis. This may be our last hope! If Eyvel knows anything, then we can use that information to find Olivia. We have to save her."

Alternis groaned again. "I've already told her where to meet me."

"Congratulations on your date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments on and kudos!! If you're interested in seeing one POTENTIAL ending for the fic, be sure to check out my Tumblr at [hanatomame](http://hanatomame.tumblr.com). I post memes, fics, and other stuff there frequently!


End file.
